


生子系统

by UlricaFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Violence, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Sex, Shower Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 199
Words: 331,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlricaFlower/pseuds/UlricaFlower
Summary: 余清离在各个世界为气运之子生孩子的故事。（原创首发：lofter 甫河，请勿商用）
Relationships: 余清离&姜凌&霍枫&谈迟 等
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档专用，感谢食用。

“有人吗？”

余清离不安地看着周围发白的模糊环境，觉得自己一定是错过了什么才会来到这里。他明明记得自己走在马路上，然后被一辆闯了红灯的车撞到在地，之后的事情便什么都不记得了。

“有人吗？”这真是个诡异的地方，说话还有回音的。

“这里这里！宿主我在这里！”

一个白乎乎的小光团突然出现在余清离周围，他被吓了一跳，连连后退了几步。

“你，你是什么东西？！”

余清离的声音有些颤抖，他指着这个白乎乎还一蹦一跳的小团子，重新找回了被撞到的那一刻的那种害怕的感觉。

“哎呀，宿主～人家可不是什么东西呢～宿主怎么能这样想人家呢？咳咳，人家可是行得正坐得直的生子系统是也！”

莫名其妙地，余清离好像看到了一个插着腰昂着头的小团子，不觉好笑，心里对于这个自称系统的小东西的害怕减少了几分。

“那你为什么在这里？我又为什么在这里呢？”

“咳咳，宿主大大，人家可是救了你呢～要不是人家，宿主现在早就死翘翘了哦～是人家在千钧一发之际让那辆车偏离了一点点，冲击力才不至于致命呢～”

看着这个好像在邀功的小光团，余清离内心充满了感激，不过这一线生机怕来的得不会那么容易，他觉得系统救下他应该是有自己的原因的。

“哎呀，让宿主猜到了呢～人家确实是有私心的，如果宿主可以帮人家完成任务获得足够的积分，人家是可以帮助宿主完好无损地回去呢～”

小光球在余清离身边绕着，然后停到了他面前。余清离觉得自己好像产生了幻觉，居然从它的声音中听出了一丝乞求。不过现下他也没什么办法，只能先听听系统所说的任务究竟是什么。

“哎呀呀，这个任务嘛，说简单也简单，说复杂也复杂，不过人家觉得宿主大大这么厉害，一定可以完成的呢～”

“好了好了，别废话了，快点说说是什么任务。”

“咳咳，就是需要宿主大大去不同的世界里给男主生孩子，咳咳，是字面意义的生孩子，哎呀，说得人家都不好意思了～是这样的，由于一些未知原因众多小世界的男主都很少有孩子，所以主神大大就给我们生子系统分配任务，要我们去寻找合适的宿主，这不人家就找到离离了吗～”

生孩子？听起来不算难。“但是我是男的啊，男人和男人怎么生孩子？”余清离捉住了小团子，一阵揉搓，发现还挺好rua的。

“咳咳，宿主大大，不要再玩人家啦～怎么生孩子的问题宿主大大不用担心哦，人家会帮宿主大大解决呢～宿主大大只负责生就好啦～”

“那有关孩子是怎么揣上的过程.......诶？你别跑！这些不会都要我来做吧！”余清离不由瞪大了眼睛，他就知道不会这么简单。

“咳咳，是这样的，每个世界第一个宝宝系统会帮忙的，不用宿主大大操心，至于第二个第三个嘛～就要看宿主大大的了～不然怎么能说是一个完整的任务呢～不过宿主大大不愿意的话一个世界只生一个也不是不行的哦，就是需要经历更多的小世界才能攒够积分回去呢～”

“等等，你一直在说的积分又是什么？”

“是这样的，由于宿主大大的伤势比较严重，需要10000积分去兑换起死回生药，任务的话，每个小世界的第一个孩子因为相对容易，成功生下来只有100积分，第二胎以后会根据生产的难易程度确定积分，不过悄悄告诉大大，人家的同事那边第二胎第三胎都是200积分以上，有的有1000积分呢～只要宿主大大努力，五六个小世界就能回家也说不定呢～”

见余清离还有些犹豫，白色小光球仿佛咬咬牙，终于下定决心似的，又说：“这样吧，人家每个世界都给宿主大大增加一见钟情、盛世美颜和身娇体软光环，然后每个世界宿主大大还可以免费使用一次系统商城的金手指，宿主大大这样可以了嘛～”

余清离仿佛看着到面前的小光环委屈巴巴的样子，心里合计着：有了这些光环，要和男主做起来应该不算难，攒够了积分还可以回去，也不委屈了，而且还能顺便帮这个小东西的忙，不亏不亏。

“可以。”

余清离稍加思索便点头同意。废话，这么好的事情傻子才不会同意。不就是在虚拟世界里和男人云雨然后生子嘛，反正不在现实生活中，也没人可以认出他，应该没什么大事。

“耶～宿主大大，准备好了嘛～准备好了的话人家就把你传送到第一个世界了哦～第一次不会太难，所以是学校背景呢～到了之后如果需要人家，宿主大大只需要在心里默念亲亲系统四个字就行啦～人家就会出现哟～”

“诶，这就去了？行吧。”

“三二一，走咯～宿主大大要想人家哟～”

余清离只觉得自己的肚脐眼被紧紧扭住，一阵天旋地转，他便失去了意识。不过他应该来到第一个世界了吧，这是他失去意识前的最后一个想法。


	2. 学院梗1

“呕！呕......”

余清离趴在洗手池边上，左手捂着小腹，右手撑在台子上，剧烈地呕吐着。今天是他来到这个世界的第一天，谁也没想到他一整开眼，一阵反胃就大张旗鼓地欢迎他的到来。大脑还没来得及想是怎么回事，身体就先做了反应，急急掀开被子冲进了厕所。可能胃里也没有什么东西，他只是干呕，偶尔吐出一些酸水来。

“嗯.......”

好容易压下呕意，小腹却一阵阵发胀，余清离不得不用左手在小腹上慢慢打着圈。这是一种他从来没经历过的感觉，小腹又酸又胀，好像有什么在里面垂着，他感觉整个身子沉沉的，面上也不由得出了些虚汗。余清离抬头，看到了镜子里的少年，皮肤白皙，眉眼精致，发白的唇色和微皱的眉头平添了几分柔弱美。

“呼，终于缓过来了。没想到第一个任务就这么难做。”虽然呕意已经被压下去了，但酸胀的小腹还在提醒着余清离，他的腹中真的已经有了孩子。真是一种奇怪的感觉。他一边在腹底来回打着圈，一边慢慢消化着这个身体的记忆。

大约是巧合，这个身体也叫余清离，宁城一中的高二学生，成绩名列前茅，是传说中的别人家的孩子。大概唯一美中不足的是父母因车祸双亡，只给他留下了这个房子和一笔财产。并且幸运的是，他也没有什么奇葩亲戚，父母健在时亲戚间就很少往来，父母去世之后更是没人记得他了。他现在只有一个名义上的监护人，是他的外婆，不过由于上一辈人的一些原因，他们并不住在一起，没事的时候一面也不会见。

余清离耸耸肩，对于父母去世这件事没什么感触，反倒是觉得这样方便了他做任务。也不是说他冷血，他只是觉得对于一面未识的陌生人实在不用耗费太大心思。

终于，小腹的酸胀缓解了许多，只是还坠得紧。余清离看了看柜子的闹钟，正是开学第一个星期，“星期天 7：00”，该吃饭了，等下还要去上补习班。

说到补习班，就不得不提宁城一中的补习制度。宁城一中速来以高升学率著称，每年送入重点大学的学生从年级第一排到年级前二百不止，这背后的补习班制度便是高升学率的重要支柱。在一中，不论文理，从高一开始，凡是年级前五十都需要在周六和周日各加上半天的全科补习，由学校各科最好的老师教学。当然，也不是所有的前五十都可以进入这个补习班，需要连续三次考进前五十才可以进入，连续两次退出了前五十，就不能再在补习班学习了。余清离成绩很好，从高一开始就次次考进文科的年级前五，自然从一开始就在补习班里。

随便热了一下面包，又嗑了个鸡蛋，余清离很快就解决了早饭。刚刚在吃饭的时候还顺便看完了系统给的这个世界的资料，了解到这个世界的男主叫姜凌，同样是文科尖子，也是他的同桌，每次考试都和余清离比名次的那种，由于比较出名，同学们还经常打赌谁名次靠前谁靠后。当然，这些赌局都不太重要，重要的是，姜凌更是余清离腹中孩子的父亲，是这个世界的攻略对象。

抓起书包，快步走过小巷，余清离总算是紧赶慢赶地赶上了这班公交，再晚一班他怕是就要迟到了。喘着粗气，他终于在早高峰的人群中抓到了一个柱子，便扶着柱子站着。正逢人多的时候，人挤人人挨人，车里空气沉闷，时不时有人推搡着余清离。

在又被一个人推搡的时候，余清离抬头，正巧撞入了刚刚上车的姜凌眼中。余清离愣了一下，很快反应过来，给了他一个仓促的微笑，便转头不看他，这是原来的余清离常常做的，他照做了。姜凌向他点了点头，在他身边找了个扶手站着。

公交车晃来晃去，车上空气流通也不好，人也挤来挤去，再加上余清离现在怀着孩子，很快他就感到一阵发晕，手也不由自主地抓紧了扶手。又一个人撞了下他，余清离下意识地捂住了小腹，一阵呕意又上来了，他不由得咬住下唇，默默忍着。刚刚快走的后果很快就显现了，小腹一阵阵下坠，胃里也有什么在翻搅，他眼前也一阵阵发黑，脸色泛着不正常的白色，险些就要晕在车上。

“清离，你还好吗？是不是不舒服？”面对他站着的姜凌发现了他的不对，向他靠近了一点，面带焦急。

余清离微微摇了摇头，本想说自己没事，可谁想到公交一个急刹车，他扑在了姜凌的怀里。本就不舒服的胃又一阵翻腾，小腹坠得更厉害了。他感到身子一阵阵发虚，抿了抿嘴唇，却感受到了一股铁锈的味道，原来不知道什么时候他已经把嘴唇咬破了。他实在没力气从姜凌身上起来，只好将头埋进姜凌怀里，轻轻“唔”了一声告诉姜凌自己有点不舒服。

“我.....我可能肠胃炎犯了......”余清离的声音闷闷的，时不时有些停顿，一听就知道是难受得紧了。

“你靠着我说不定会好点。等下下一站就到了，再坚持一下。”姜凌分出一只手，将靠在他身上的余清离揽进怀里。

余清离就这样靠着姜凌，总算是熬过了这一站。下车的时候他长舒了一口气，身体晃了晃，心想他之前从来没有觉得一站路这么难走。

“好些了吗？”姜凌将他扶到了路边的石凳上，让他坐着休息。他则去旁边的药店给他买了点药，出来交到了余清离手里。

余清离紧紧攥着手里的药，心想我这又不是真的肠胃炎买药做什么，不过还是接了过来。他抬头看着面前站着的少年，小麦肤色，五官棱角分明，带着少年感的英俊，顿时觉得腹中的孩子基因不错。等他稍微缓了过来，他们就抓紧进了补习班。

7：55。还好还好，没有迟到。

“你水杯呢？我给你接点热水。”姜凌不一会就将热水接了过来，余清离喝了几口，又将温热的杯子放在腹部，这才终于感到自己活了过来。

老师此时正在上讲着上次文综考试的错题，余清离翻了翻卷子，发现并没有几道错题，而且这些知识他几年前就学过，思绪不由得飘到记忆里的那一天。

1月1日，班级的元旦联欢过后，一干班委和好事同学再决定去KTV唱歌，余清离拗不过他们，便也跟着过去了。一开始还算正常，大家唱歌的唱歌，嗑瓜子的嗑瓜子，吃水果的吃水果。不知道什么时候，也不知道是谁点的，包间里上了啤酒。大家也都玩嗨了，哪管自己的年龄，你一瓶我一瓶的喝了起来。女生还好，只稍稍喝几口就不再动了，男生就好像放飞了一样，一瓶一瓶地喝着，喝完还又点了几瓶。余清离也跟着喝了一瓶，冰冰凉凉，下肚还挺舒服。只是他酒量不好，出来的时候只能挂在不知道谁的肩膀上了。

在回去的时候，天已经黑了。由于和姜凌同路，他们自然地就在公交站那里等同一班车。也许是酒劲上头，也有可能是取暖，两个青春期的男生不知道什么时候抱在了一起。余清离感到身上一阵发热，下半身不知道什么时候翘了起来，只是衣服盖着，没人能看出来。他看着身边抱着的姜凌，鬼使神差地朝他口勿了过去。姜凌先是一愣，然后很快就回应了这个口勿。借着酒劲，姜凌将舌头伸进余清离口中，来回搅着，让他险些喘不过气来。公交站昏暗的灯下，他们口勿得难舍难分。这时候就暴露了青春期的好处，冲动和性一起作用，他们在黑暗的小巷里忘我地交缠着。姜凌的下半身此时已经挺了大半天，也早已经到了忍不住的时候，他们就在附近找了一家小旅店，在狭窄老旧的房间里解决了问题。他们做了好多次，险些把余清离的腰扭断。由于互相都是第一次，他们谁也没想起来戴套，姜凌的液体也就都尽数进了余清离的身子里。

第二天起来的时候，余清离挺着酸疼的身子，逃似的回了家，之后直到开学都没和姜凌联系过，就算开了学也很少和姜凌说话。

啧，真是胆小，这有什么好躲的。余清离想着之前这个身体的行为，不由得一阵发笑。他这时也回过神来，发现讲台上的老师不知道什么时候已经换了一科。又过了一会，第二节课也已经下了。

“你好点了吗？最近你都不怎么理我了，是不是那一次......那次是我不好，我不应该......”趁着下课，姜凌转过头来小声和余清离说着，只是他还没说完就被余清离打断了。

“没事......我是说那天......其实我也有......”

“我，我会负责的，你……”

“哟，你俩说什么悄悄话呢！是不是有关老班的八卦？我也想听！”正在他们说话间，坐在他们前面的倪梁转过头来，玩笑地插嘴。

“诶，你说老班我可感兴趣了，我可听说她最近正在闹离婚呢！也不知道孩子跟谁，心情可不好了！”听见“老班”两个字，旁边路过的李蓝瑶也忍不住插了进来，悄悄说起了老班的八卦。

“嗤，行了行了，别说老班了，等下可是她的课，你就不怕......”姜凌坏笑着做了个抹脖子的动作，大家也都笑了起来，没人管两人之前在说什么悄悄话了。

上课的时候，姜凌给余清离了一张纸条，“中午一起吃饭吧”，余清离回了个好，传了回去，姜凌挑了挑眉，没再传纸条给他。


	3. 学院梗2

下了课，姜凌就领着余清离去了一家餐馆。

“你吃什么？”

“西红柿鸡蛋面。”

姜凌点了点头，就点了两碗西红柿鸡蛋面。面一会儿就上来了，热气腾腾的，晃得两人看不太清楚彼此。

“我刚刚说的是认真的......就是，我想负责。”姜凌坦诚地说着，手却不由得抓紧了裤子，看起来还有点紧张。“我......你......做我男朋友吧！”最后的声音有点大，周围人疑惑地转头看了看，见是两个小年轻，也都没怎么管，只是露出了一些意味深长的笑容。对了，这个世界对于男男相恋的包容度异常地高，想来应该是系统给他减少难度了。“我会好好待你的......你可以来我家住，反正我家里也没什么人，你想做什么都行......”

“好。”姜凌的话还没说完就被余清离打断了。他很明显是没有想过自己的表白会这么快被答应，所以他看着余清离有些发愣。

“怎么了？再不吃就凉了。”余清离看似淡定地地捯了一块子面条进嘴，看着还没反应过来的少年，竟然觉得有些可爱。同时，借着这一筷子面条，他也压下去了自己的一些不知名的情感，这是他第一次被男生表白，那是一种从未有过的感觉，心里酸酸涩涩的，仿佛有什么东西揪着似的，让他想要忍不住发笑。左手也不由自主地抓住了腹部的衣服，头一次觉得做任务居然还挺有意思的，那就这样尝试一下吧，应该会很不错。

那天之后，他们就确定了男男朋友关系。虽然在余清离的要求下，他们并没有公开，但私下里却总是腻在一起。他们在操场的角落里接口勿，在更衣室里的柜子上接口勿，在教室里悄悄把手牵在一起。四月中，他们就住进了姜凌的家。如他所说，他的家里也只有他一个人，只在周末的时候有家政阿姨来打扫卫生，原来他的父母都忙于工作，时常天南海北飞来飞去，无暇管他。

天气也渐渐热了起来，他们逐渐穿上了春天的衣服。折磨了余清离将近两个月的孕吐终于消停了，取而代之的是他柔软的小腹，随着衣服越穿越少，余清离开始担心的问题终于显现出来了：究竟怎么和姜凌说这件事呢？他的肚子过段时间会越来越大，现在还能拿衣服遮一遮，但是也已经微微凸出，过段时间怕是只会越来越明显。

他烦恼地揉了揉小腹，四个多月的小腹已经初具规模，每次洗完澡他都会看着镜子里腹部微鼓的轮廓，愁的直皱眉。

“胃又不舒服了吗？”姜凌走过来给他揉了揉肚子。他温热的大手揉得余清离很舒服，忍不住发出了哼哼声。

“嗯......再揉揉吧。”

姜凌给了他一个宠溺的微笑，在他的腹部划着圈。

“咦，清离，你好像胖了一些呢！”姜凌的眼睛发出了星星一般的光，好像发现了什么新大陆一样，他把两双手贴在余清离腹部，这戳戳，那戳戳。

余清离心下一横，想着再不告诉他恐怕就太晚了，就抓住姜凌的手，将它们轻轻按在自己柔软的腹部。那里暖暖的，他很舒服。

“凌哥......我，我怀孕了。”

他没有用好像这个词，也没有给姜凌否定的空间。但他很害怕，他害怕姜凌不接受这个孩子，毕竟男人孕子本就是少数，更何况他还瞒了姜凌这么长时间。他不敢看姜凌的眼睛，把头低着，心也揪得紧紧的。

“你......别不要它...…”

许久，就在余清离以为姜凌不会回应的时候，一个口勿轻轻落在他的额头，他感受到了姜凌特有的让人安心的气息。

“小傻瓜，怎么会呢？我们要当爸爸了。”

余清离抬头，看到笑得灿烂的姜凌，头一次觉得有一个没心没肺的男朋友似乎也不错。

“要先对函数求导，再代入......唔......”余清离下意识摸着腹部，是错觉吗，刚刚他好像感觉到孩子在动。“然后设出未知数，再使用函数求导……唔，疼……”余清离放下手中的课业，一下一下地揉着肚子。刚刚孩子动了，他没感觉错。

“清离怎么了？”姜凌刚洗完澡，正在擦头，听到余清离的声音，赶忙过来。

“嗯……凌哥，刚刚孩子动了……你摸摸看！”余清离拿起姜凌有些潮的手掌放在自己腹部，孩子欢快地动了一下，正好打在姜凌手上。“真的！他真的动了！”姜凌激动地不能自己，来回地在余清离的腹部摸着。刚开始还只是单纯的对于孩子的探索，后来气氛逐渐变了，余清离感觉自己身上越来越热，下身也渐渐抬起了头。姜凌也不好过，刚刚洗过澡的身体本就热得厉害，再加上很久没有疏解，下半身鼓胀得紧。

“唔，你轻点……”他们摸着摸着就倒在了船上，姜凌吸吮着余清离嫩白的肌肤，在上面留下了一个个暧昧的小红点。余清离自从怀孕过后身子就变得格外敏感，仅仅被姜凌这样弄着身下就已经一片潮。“快点进来啊……嗯……”姜凌将一根手指伸进余清离的小茓中，里面又软又润，好像已经做好了迎接的准备。

“清离，你真好看……”姜凌趴在余清离的耳朵边，细声说着些暧昧的情话。余清离难耐地扭动着身体，感觉到想要被填满的空虚。姜凌又伸进一根指头，小茓里面好像迫不及待一样，流出了一些水来。“啊……凌哥……”余清离眼神迷离，巨大的空虚感几乎要将他压倒，他的手在自己身上胡乱摸着，却得不到一点满足，几乎快要哭出来。

“宝贝，就快了……”姜凌又深入第三个手指，小茓已经被开拓完了，他解开衣服，露出了鼓胀的下身。余清离无意中看到了姜凌身下的巨物，不觉有些害怕，那么大的东西自己都要吃进去，他唔哝两声，想要逃开，却被姜凌压住双手，动弹不得。

“啊……”姜凌将他身下的巨物顶入余清离身体里，他有些疼，不由叫了出来。“宝宝，就快了……”姜凌温柔地口勿了口勿余清离，身下却毫不留情地深入，那巨物被夹得紧紧的，姜凌流出了些舒服的声音。余清离的意识已经完全不在了，他眼角红红的，看上去快要哭出来。姜凌抱起余清离，口勿了口勿他微红的眼尾，一个挺身，将那物完全没入余清离身体里。

“呃……啊……凌哥……”余清离已经完全意识不清了，他摇着腰，身体上下有规律地动着，那物一下一下顶着他的敏感点，他只顾着哭喊，嗓子都有些哑。在又一股赤激中，他终于哭了出来。但哭泣并没有让姜凌停下来，他掭着余清离脸上的泪珠，身下却是一点也没有停止。

“凌哥……啊！”余清离也情动地口勿着姜凌，两人终是一起麝了出来，姜凌的液体进入了余清离的身体里，余清离的落在了姜凌的小腹上。

“凌哥……你欺负我……”瘫在姜凌身上，余清离哑着嗓子，扁扁嘴，故作委屈的模样，却只换来姜凌在他发顶上一个温柔的口勿，然后便浑身无力地被抱去浴室了。

浴室里雾气弥漫，余清离懒懒地躺在浴缸里，他有些看不起姜凌的面庞，不过这个男生正认真地为他擦着身体，手下轻软，好像对待一件珍宝。他不觉有些心动，这种心动无关任务，无关生存或死去，只和面前这个人有关。他的心一紧，下意识地摸摸了柔软的腹部，感慨着自己的幸运。头一回地，他想要抓紧这个人，抓一辈子。


	4. 学院梗3

五月中旬，宁城一中按照惯例，在结束第三次月考之后会迎来春季运动会，每年这个时候，高二同学都是参与的主力军。这不，在开始前两个星期，体委宫聪云就已经开始在班级里吆喝了。

“来来来，走过路过不要错过！一年一次的春季运动会！想来报名的同学找我啊！”宫聪云在讲台上一吆喝，就有不少男生女生挤在台上报名，看起来今年的项目不用愁了。

此时余清离正在座位上，左手暗暗揉着小腹。随着月份渐大，衣服渐薄，圆润的小肚子在单衣下越发明显起来。也不是没有同学注意，但余清离都以长胖为由推脱过去了，反正也不是没有学生在学业压力变大的时候长肉，同学们一来二去也就没多关心。

“又闹你了？”正思索间，余清离就觉得小腹处一片温热，原来是姜凌将手放在了他的小腹上，有规律地划着圈，将原本的一点滞闷化解了去。他现已孕五月有余，孩子腿脚都已长成，正是闹腾的时候，时不时就在他腹中打上几套太极拳，令余清离难受不已。所幸身体还不太沉，这点难受他忍一忍便也过去了。最难耐的时候还未过来，随着天气渐渐炎热，余清离最近胃口又有些不佳，连带着身子也不太爽利。

“嗯……好了……”姜凌揉得余清离舒服了起来，忍不住呻吟出声。他轻轻挪开姜凌的手，又投入了学习。

“嘿！离哥，凌哥！春季运动会要开始了！报不报名！”爽朗的声音将余清离从学习中拔了出来，原是宫聪云解决完讲台上的报名同学，又下来继续拉人参加运动会。余清离和姜凌对视一眼，朝宫聪云摆摆手，表示自己不参加。

“行了，别打扰你离哥，他正学习呢！你说说，还有什么项目缺人？”姜凌刚一凑近，宫聪云就哥俩好一般揽住他的肩膀，嘴里叨叨着男子一万米一个人也没有。

“凌哥，你行行好，离哥，你也看看，报一个吧，不然我这体委也很难做！”只见宫聪云双手合十，作祈祷状。余清离也从书本里抬起头来，看着他这小儿作态，不由笑了起来。

“得了得了，你离哥我最近身体不太好，你不如去求你凌哥！”

见余清离这样回复，宫聪云只好转身对着姜凌拜了又拜，直把姜凌逗得哈哈大笑，在得到他的同意后，这才满意地离去。

“宝宝，你这就把我推出去了，我好伤心啊！”姜凌转头，故作委屈地看着余清离，眨巴眨巴眼睛，那模样要多可怜有多可怜。余清离也是第一次见到他露出这种情态，不觉好玩，逗弄几番过后，以叫他“老公”和每天陪他锻炼为“赔偿”结尾。

“我怎么觉得我亏了呢……”余清离有些想不明白，他转头看了看姜凌，这人一副得意的模样，他忍不住抽出手掐了掐姜凌的腰。

“嗷！清离你这样你的幸福谁来保证呢！嗷！别掐！我错了，我错了！”姜凌连连讨饶，余清离这才放过他。同学们也被他们发出的声音吸引，此时正饶有兴趣地看着，这对同桌闹着玩也不是一天两天了，同学们也乐得欣赏，找找乐趣。

在接下来的两周里，余清离每天放学后都会陪姜凌练习长跑，虽然通常情况是余清离坐在阴凉里，姜凌在操场上奔跑。偶尔姜凌也停下来朝着余清离喊着，好像在炫耀自己训练的成果。余清离撇撇嘴，摸着已经顶出外衫的肚子，心想要不是这个小崽子他也可以跑步的。

“你就等着吧！你老公我一定会第一的！”姜凌勾过余清离的脖子，把他揽在怀里，脑袋贴近他的耳朵，说话间一股股热气撩着他的耳朵。

余清离突然有点不好意思，他推了推姜凌，看着他没心没肺的笑，附和着说他相信姜凌能拿第一。

姜凌没有管余清离敷衍的语气，他现在整个人都很兴奋。在一声墙响之后，他便冲了出去。

余清离作为姜凌的“助手”——运动会专派，早早地就在重点等着姜凌了。春日渐晚，五月之后，孩子长得越发得快了，他的小腹日渐圆润，此时穿着宽大的衣服才能勉强遮盖一二。为了不引人注意，他一边抽出一只手轻轻扶着后腰，一边拿着小旗子给姜凌加油。

一万米的长跑赛道总是最漫长的，将近三十圈，运动员们也逐渐疲惫。观众席上观众的呼喊声和敲鼓的声音此起彼伏，为运动员呐喊着。余清离腹中的孩子好像也感受到了观众的热情，在他肚子里手舞足蹈，好像也在为运动员加油。孩子将他的肚子顶出一个又一个小球，余清离悄悄揉了揉，试图安抚孩子。

“姜凌！姜凌！姜凌！哦！”

姜凌第一个冲过重点，他又慢跑了小半圈，最后走了回去。

被姜凌一把抱进怀里的时候，余清离是懵的，他只感觉到他的肚子顶在姜凌身上，他整个人都被姜凌遮住。直到被姜凌牵着走到领奖的地方的时候，他才反应过来，想要挣开他的手，却被姜凌捏了捏，紧紧抓着。余清离第一反应是完蛋了，要被发现了，他转头看了看同学，发现他们只是揶揄地看着他俩牵着的手，偶尔几个人起哄，很快就被一阵欢笑声压过去了。他抬头看了看班主任，发现她只是皱了皱眉头，很快又把头转了过去，应该是不会追究了。

运动会之后，全班同学都知道了他们的关系，就连班主任都猜出了一二，不过她只是把他们叫去办公室，让他们别耽误了学习，就也放过了他们。

六月初，随着天气渐热，同学们身上的衣服也少了起来。余清离的肚子眼见就要瞒不住了，为了不被发现，他只好网购了束腹带，每天在姜凌的帮助下将肚腹收到三四个月大小。

“呃……不够，再紧一点……呃啊！”六个多月的肚子一下子被收到三个月前的大小并不是一件容易的事，余清离感觉腹部骤然收紧，腹中的孩子十分不乐意，一阵拳打脚踢，几乎让他的肚子变了形。“呃……孩子乖……”他安抚着孩子，感觉腹部十分坚硬。

“宝宝乖，别闹你爸爸……”姜凌一边帮他揉着肚子，一边递给余清离一包牛奶。余清离被孩子踢得没有了胃口，接过牛奶放进书包里。

上课的时候，孩子也没有安静下来，在余清离腹中作动着。“呃……”余清离口中不小心泄出一声呻吟，所幸他很快发现，赶紧止住了声音。只是孩子并不罢休，依旧在他孕囊里打着太极。

“铃——”

下课铃终于响了，余清离终于忍不住快步走进楼上的教师厕所。厕所里没什么人，关上隔间的门，他终于忍不住呻吟出声。

“呃……哈……孩子……爸爸这就放你们出来……唔……别踢了……”余清离撩起上衣，手忙脚乱地拆着束腹带。但他不得要领，半天了还没拆下。

“清离！清离！你在这吗！”姜凌看见余清离下课就匆匆跑出教室，不放心地跟过来。

孩子好像知道了什么，闹得更厉害了，一脚踢向余清离的胃，一股呕意突然浮了上来。

“呃呕！呕……”余清离不得不停下了手中的动作，扶着腰弯下身，将一团污秽吐进了马桶。

“呃凌哥，我在……呕！这里……呕……”余清离还没出几声就被胃部突然的收紧打断，他趴在马桶边，剧烈地呕吐着。

姜凌撬开厕所的门，看到的就是这样一个景象：余清离靠在马桶边，面露虚汗，脸色苍白，嘴唇止不住颤抖。他吓坏了，赶忙上前将余清离扶起。

“凌哥……帮我解一下束腹带……呃……”余清离嗓音有些哑，出的声音也有些弱，但是在这个空荡荡的厕所还是很明显。姜凌上前解开了他的束腹带，鼓胀的肚子一下子就跳了出来，突然失去的束缚的肚子随着重力下坠，余清离不由得托住了腹底。

原本光滑的小肚子上多出了几道红红的勒痕，在白嫩的肌肤上越发显眼。孩子一脱离束缚，便在肚中撒起欢来，顶得余清离的肚子左一个凸起又一个凸起。

“咱别束了好不好——”姜凌心疼地摸着余清离肚子上的红痕，又说“过两天就期末了，就几天的事，不会被发现的……”

余清离犹豫了一下，又摇了摇头。月份渐渐大了，之前还可以说是长胖，现在这规模说不是怀孕没人会信的，左不过是再坚持一周，考试几天可以稍微松一松，应该可以撑过去的。

姜凌拗不过他，陪他在厕所里歇了一会，又帮他戴上了束腹带。余清离强忍着腹中的翻滚，在肚子完全隐没在衣服下才肯出门。


	5. 学院梗4

“孩子的位置有些不正，去开单子吧，每周过来正一下胎位。”

余清离躺在检测台上，高隆的肚子上涂着液体，医生正拿着仪器帮他检测。他看着对面屏幕上的孩子，不觉有些感动，原来在他不知道的时候，孩子已经不知不觉长这么大了。

“去503找刘医生吧。”

余清离站起身，扶着后腰，和姜凌一起去了503科室。孩子已经七个多月了，自从那次运动会之后就长得飞快，现在他的前面好像扣了一个盆，压迫着他的腰部。

一个月前，宁城一中放了暑假，年级前五十本来还要集体上自习，但由于考虑到余清离的身体，他们两人便都没参加。班主任没多为难他们，知道他们都不会落下学业，便也没有多问。

夏天的宁城十分闷热，余清离怀着孩子，正是容易出汗的时候，对于热意更是格外敏感，一放假就穿上了短衫。但此时，他的短衫早就湿透，汗水让衬衫下的身体若隐若现，若不是姜凌帮他挡住了一些，怕就要让别人看了去。

“呃……”

医生的手在余清离腹部打折圈，孩子被移动的感觉让余清离并不好受，更何况孩子还在腹中扭动着和医生的力量作对，更是让他腹部搅动不已。

医生对于这种情况也早就轻车熟路。他三两下就化解了孩子的力量，让孩子的力量顺着他的手运转。

“嗯……疼……”虽然孩子的力量不再和移动的力量作对，但生生让孩子转动却给余清离的孕囊造成了很大的压力，他只觉得孩子一下一下顶着孕囊壁，腹部也被一股力量翻搅着。

“你回去以后可以帮孕夫………”医生边帮余清离正着胎位，一边为姜凌作着解说，让他回家后帮余清离保持胎位，防止胎儿再次转动。姜凌认真学着，解说完后，医生让他上手试试。

“清离，难受了就告诉我一声。”姜凌将他温热的大手放在余清离肚子上，一下一下地学着医生的样子划着圈。许是刚刚孩子转得差不多了，这次余清离并没有感到很大的疼痛。

出了医院，余清离便要姜凌帮自己戴上口罩。尽管这个医院离学校较远，他还是怕有人认出来自己。姜凌掏出口罩，温柔地为他戴上。他的手不经意间划过余清离的面颊，被发现后又在上面捏了捏才放手。余清离看着孩子气的姜凌，忍不住笑了起来，但是笑容被掩盖在口罩下，只有眼神流露出些许笑意。

“凌哥，我想喝奶茶。”下了公交，余清离看到小区门口的奶茶店，突然想喝奶茶。

“清离，你还怀着孩子……”见姜凌不让，余清离眨着大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他。姜凌拗不过余清离，只好进店买了两杯奶茶。

吸着久违的奶茶，咬着珍珠，余清离满意地眯了眯眼。唔，下次再喝点别的吧，他心想，不过也知道，下次喝奶茶的时候估计是生完孩子才可以了。

回家之后，余清离懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，腰上垫着垫子，吃着姜凌给他弄好的苹果，手扶着高挺的肚子。姜凌正在厨房里做晚饭，传来一阵锅碗的声音。从余清离的角度看去，姜凌在厨房里穿着围裙，右手拿着刀，左手摁着菜，正一下一下地切着。余清离突然觉得这个男人格外性感，他咽了咽口水，竟然有些口渴。

但这哪里是口渴，他自己也知道。自从孩子六个月大的时候，胎儿就经常顶着那个不可明说的部位，让他的下身经常鼓胀。偏偏他的肚子渐大，自己无法疏解，每到这个时候就强忍着。但是今天，他突然觉得自己真傻，明明家里就有一个人可以帮他解决，他之前偏要让自己忍得这么难受。这么想着，他也马上就做了。

“凌哥，我想要……”余清离凑到正在做菜的姜凌旁边，在他脸颊上亲了一下，在姜凌抬头之后，又慢慢脱着上衣，露出了雪白的肚子。但哪想到姜凌深神色严肃地又给他穿上衣服，告诉他这样会着凉。

余清离见一计不成，又想了一招。他出去转了一圈，装作没有什么兴趣的样子，又回到了厨房，在姜凌身后，轻轻解着他的腰带。姜凌刚开始还由着他闹，后来见自己的衣服快要被他脱下，便无奈地转身看着余清离，说：“清离，你现在怀着孕，对孩子不好……”

余清离哪能让他不如自己的意，他眼睛转了转，突然想到一件事，就说：“凌哥，医生可是说，做的话可以拓宽产道，方便孩子出生。你看看你就帮帮我嘛！”

姜凌看着面前这个故作可怜样的爱人，又思及医生的话，也许余清离说得不无道理，就算是为了帮他拓宽产道也好，他想着，又感到自己被余清离撩得火气也上来了，便一把抱住余清离，直亲了上去。

余清离被姜凌口勿得直喘不过气来，他浑身燥热，感到小茓不住地流着液体。他难耐地抓着姜凌的背，一路往下，终于解开了姜凌的裤子。

姜凌早就忍不住了，下身肿胀得紧，裤子脱下来，那处便露了出来，直抵着余清离。他也脱下了余清离的裤子，手指深入身后的的小茓，带出了一股水。

“宝贝，你都湿了……”姜凌哑着嗓子，手指深入小茓开拓着。小茓紧紧咬着他的手指，三根手指不一会就悉数吃了进去。

“呃哈……快进来……”姜凌的手指继续深入，直顶着余清离的软肉，他扭了扭身子，希望姜凌可以把自己填满。

姜凌哪还顶得住，他将余清离转过身，将自己的巨物直直插入早就开拓好的小茓中，那小茓湿润紧致。余清离被猛得一深入，双腿竟不由得夹紧，含着姜凌的那物。

姜凌被余清离一夹，险些精关失守，他用力一顶，直捣入小茓最深处，在里面一下一下撞击着。

“呵哈……凌哥……给我……”余清离被巨大的快感左右，前段射了好几次，身体也早就不受控制，他摇着腰，渴求着更多。

姜凌并不想这么快就满足余清离，他在余清离身体里冲撞着，不断顶着余清离最敏感的地方，每次却不顶地得长久，只一下就回去。这让余清离格外难受，他在那一下下的顶弄中早已尝到了滋味，但这滋味却比长久，让他心痒难耐，身体不由自主地更加配合了。

“凌哥……呜呜……”余清离见久得不到长足的快感，竟被激得红了眼睛，眼泪从眼眶中落下，显得可怜极了。

“凌哥，快给我，啊！”姜凌又一阵冲撞，终于最后直达余清离的最深处。余清离下意识一夹，姜凌忍不住泄在了里面。滚烫的精液尽数进入余清离身体里，余清离被这股热意一激，竟也忍不住泄了出来，只是刚刚泄过好几次，只能吐出些稀水。

两个人就这样保持了这个姿势许久，知道余清离感到了肚饿，他推了推身上的姜凌，撅着小嘴，说自己饿了。姜凌这才从余清离身体里出来，“啵”，两人交合处传来一声，白色的浊液从余清离的小茓中流出。

“刚刚老公难道没有喂饱你？”姜凌笑着为他穿上衣服，吻了吻余清离哭红的眼睛，揶揄地说着。余清离脸红红的，假意打了姜凌一下，微弯的嘴角却忍不住脸上的笑意。他踮起脚亲了亲姜凌，然后才恋恋不舍地去卧室休息。


	6. 学院梗5

“清离，你在家乖乖待着，一有不舒服就给我打电话。”姜凌亲了亲余清离的发顶，有些担心。

时值九月，宁城一中开学了，余清离和姜凌也步入高三。只是因着身体原因，余清离才向班主任告了一月的假，留在家里安心待产。

姜凌本想待在家里陪着余清离，但被他严正拒绝了，他不愿意看到因为自己而耽误了姜凌的学业。余清离以正好姜凌学完了可以教给他为由，姜凌这才不情不愿地去上课。

已经进入孕晚期的身体格外沉重，余清离大部分时间都不得不戴着托腹带，走路的时候挺着后腰，两腿微微岔开，好像一只鸭子一样。垂在身前的肚腹高高挺起，向下看的时候也早就看不见双脚。他还经常抽筋，有时腿部猛得一痛，直接将余清离从睡梦中惊醒。

“呃……”撑着酸痛的后腰，余清离坐到了书桌前，摊开课本，准备看会儿书。今天肚子格外坠，即使有托腹带托在腹底，余清离也感觉身子沉沉的。

“嗯宝宝乖点，爸爸只是去上学了，很快回来……呃……”余清离揉着肚子，孩子在孕囊中不止地踢打，还不时伴随着一阵阵收缩般的疼痛。大概只是假性宫缩，余清离按着疼痛的腹部，下意识挺了挺腰。

“呃……呼……”余清离高估了肚子和书桌的距离，他稍稍一挺腰，高隆的腹部就撞在了桌沿，他只觉得猛得一痛，孩子也在孕囊中不安分地作动着，肚子也在踢打下变了形。

余清离周皱着眉头，一下一下地在腹部打着圈，不知道什么时候，他的后背已经被冷汗浸湿。腹底一阵阵发紧，孩子也并没有安静下来，反而继续在孕囊中踢打，并且隐隐有下坠的趋势。

余清离第一次经历孕期，对于生产之事了解甚少，如果他经历过的话，就会知道，腹底发紧、下腹憋胀，再加上孩子的下坠趋势，这一切迹象都表明他快要生产了。

他只觉得今日的假性宫缩格外剧烈，也格外有规律。在一次间隙中，他有些饿了，便起身准备去冰箱拿些吃食。

起身没走几步，他的腿就一阵酸软，左腿抽痛起来。他赶忙扶住了墙壁，这才没有摔倒。他右手扶着墙，左手扶着后腰，缓了又缓才勉强可以继续走路。

“呃哈……”腹部又一阵疼痛袭来，余清离忍不住扭曲了面部，不自主地半蹲下身，左手托住有坠意的腹底。腹底一片坚硬，肚中的孩子不断向下冲撞着。余清离试图合拢双腿，却尝试不得。

好容易这一阵疼痛过去，他扶着墙，慢慢挪到了厨房，还没打开冰箱门，又一阵钻心的疼痛在腹部爆炸开来。

“呃……哈……宝宝乖……”余清离岔着腿，只觉得腹部的坠意越发明显，但许是还有托腹带托着，孩子的下坠的通路受到了阻碍，在肚里有力地踢打着。

“呃……嗯……啊！”他撩起上衣，手因为疼痛而不自主地颤抖着，废了好半天才把托腹带解开。在托腹带被拿下的一瞬间，肚子猛得一坠，他只觉得有什么东西挤进了后茓，将通路涨得满满的。

在一阵惊慌中，他摸了摸坚硬的下腹，发现下腹处胎儿的形状已经格外突出，他终于后知后觉地意识到，自己是要生产了。

“呃……”他的双腿早就合不拢，此时走路也颇为困难，但他还是挪到了客厅，拿起电话，想要打给姜凌。

“嘟……嘟……嘟……”快接电话啊，余清离的脑子几乎被疼痛感占领，手里的电话几乎要拿不住。三通电话之后，姜凌还是没有接通，但此时余清离腹中的孩子已经入盆，挤在产道里，并且还在下坠着。

“呃……啊……宝宝乖……凌哥…快接电话啊……呃啊！”孩子猛得一坠，余清离手的手突然泄力，手机摔在了桌上，居然自动关机了。余清离现在哪还管得了手机，肚中胎儿不断冲撞着，不久他就感受到下身的一股水意。

羊水破了。

胎儿随着羊水的冲出迅速下滑，巨大的胎头直抵产口。紧致的产口哪里进出过直径这么大的物体，胎头顶在产口始终下不来。

“呃…啊…哈……”余清离扶着桌子，忍不住跪下身子。随着一阵又一阵疼痛，他也在使着力，试图将胎儿排出体外。

“啊……”产口被胎头一点点撑大，余清离使着力，伴随着一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他感觉到胎头向外探出了一些，但很快又因为力气不长久，娩出的胎头又锁了回去。如此反复几次后，胎头终于被完全娩出。

余清离已经痛得神智不清了，他只能随着本能用力，但孩子的肩膀太宽，一时半会下不来。

“凌哥……你在哪里……啊！”胎儿又一阵剧烈的下降，产口被撑得更大，他又使了一阵力气，终于将孩子的肩膀顶出。

“清离！”姜凌从门外冲了进来，就看到了客厅里艰难生产的余清离。他有一瞬间的惊吓，但很快回过神来，清洗完双手，跑到余清离身边助产。

“凌哥…你来了……”余清离抬起苍白的小脸，对着姜凌勉强一笑，很快又被疼痛拉了回去。

“告诉我，清离，我该怎么做？”

“帮我……呃……拉住孩子的身子……呼呼……扯出来……呃！”姜凌听了他的话，来到他身后，帮他从外部使力。余清离也一阵用力，在又一阵剧烈的疼痛中，他肚子一松，终于将孩子全部娩出。

“剪掉……脐带……”余清离几乎脱力，他身后早就湿透，脸上也被汗水打湿。缓了一阵，他就揉着瘪下去的腹部，将胎盘娩了出来。

“哇！”姜凌怀里的孩子大哭出声，他先是被吓了一跳，但很快就笑了起来。余清离看着抱着孩子的姜凌，脸上也浮出了欣慰是的笑。

“清离，你辛苦了。”姜凌将孩子安顿好，又将余清离抱去了床上。看着他苍白的脸和干枯的嘴唇，姜凌亲了亲余清离，又说：“清离，我爱你。”

我也是。在一阵睡意袭来之前，余清离的脑海里浮现出这三个字。


	7. 学院梗6

“星星乖，爸爸去上学啦。”

余清离抱着孩子亲了亲，见姜凌在门口看着他们，便用眼神示意他，让他也和孩子告个别，在姜凌无奈地走过来亲完孩子的额头后，这才满意地和姜凌一起出门上学去。

时光飞逝，距离余清离生完星星已经过去四年了，他们早就经过了高考的洗礼，步入了大学校园。犹记得当初，余清离生下星星后，在家里歇了一个月才能上学。为了照顾星星，他们俩请了一个保姆，方便在二人上学的时候照看星星。

当年的高考，两人经过三个月的冲刺，都考进了S大，本省的顶尖大学，余清离在外语系，姜凌则进入了计算机系。在大学里，他们并没有住校，而是在学校附近租了一个房子，将星星接过来和他们一起住。

大三暑假的时候，他们都到了法定结婚年龄，余清离这边已经没有了监护人，而姜凌父母见星星可爱，也没有阻拦他们，他们就登记结婚了，成为了一对合法夫夫。

这四年中，余清离并没有忘记自己的任务，但奈何姜凌坚持，在他们每一次都没有忘记戴套，所以这四年余清离的肚子毫无动静。刚开始的两年，余清离还有些着急，不过他也慢慢放下了，反正他们有一辈子的时间，也不在乎快慢了，况且在上学的时候怀孕总是有些不太方便。久而久之，他也就不那么在乎这件事了。

但是，万事总是有例外的，有些你着急了很久的事，说不定就会在一个随便的时间到来，给你惊喜。

大四上学期，余清离已经找到了研究生导师，以优异的成绩获得了本校保研资格，所以他常常帮助导师代低年级的课业。

这是一个阳光明媚的早晨，余清离早上没有课，也不用帮导师代课，多么美好的一个开始，如果不是被突如其来的呕吐打断的话。

“呃呕……呕——”

余清离一起床，变被一阵呕意驱赶到了卫生间，他捂着小腹，扶着马桶，吐了个昏天黑地。刚起床的胃里并没有什么东西，他只能剧烈的干呕着，呕声中伴随着几声咳嗽，直弄得他嗓子痛。

好容易将呕意压下，他走到洗手台前洗漱，看到了镜子里有些憔悴的自己。看来不能再熬夜了，他心里这么想着，决定从今天开始每天早睡。

早餐他准备了一块牛油果鸡蛋三明治，这是他大三的时候发掘的新食谱，吃过一次之后觉得不错，便成了他的固定早餐。还有一杯牛奶，这些都是他平常的早餐标配。

昨天下午凌哥抱着星星回家看父母，保姆也暂时不在，要不然凌哥做饭的话就可以有更多的选择了，余清离这样想着，便吃下了三明治，端起牛奶喝了几口。味道是不是有点不对，牛奶好腥，余清离一瞬间有许多想法，但那股呕意又提了上来，他急忙放下牛奶，捂着嘴就又冲进了卫生间。

“呕……呃呕……呕——”

刚刚吃下的三明治此时又被吐了出来，直到余清离的胃里被清了个空，他也没有感觉到好些。余清离只觉得后背上发出了一些冷汗，他抬头看到了镜子里的自己，苍白的脸，干裂的嘴唇，额头上还有些汗珠。他洗了把脸，让自己看上去没有那么糟糕。

经过刚刚的两轮剧烈呕吐，余清离短时间内是不敢再吃东西了。他打开了电脑，决定继续和毕业论文做斗争。

11点的时候，余清离终于受不住了，饥饿在他的胃里疯狂叫嚣着，他合上电脑，决定起来找些吃的。

甫一站起，余清离就感到一阵天旋地转，好在他及时扶住了桌子才没有摔倒，他知道自己必须吃点什么了。

“我们回来啦！”

随着玄关处一阵声音，姜凌带着星星回来了。将近一天没见到爸爸的星星从姜凌身上下来后，便马上啪嗒啪嗒着小腿，好似有雷达一般，冲进了余清离的屋子。

“爸爸，抱！”

余清离抱起星星，亲了亲他柔软的脸颊，走出了屋子。

“清离，我给你捎了些吃的回来，等下咱们一起吃午饭！”姜凌给他看了看手里的饭盒，走过来抱住了他们俩，在余清离的发顶亲了亲。

“好了，别老窝在你爸爸怀里了，小懒虫。”姜凌从余清离手里接过孩子，将他抱到了沙发上，余清离也来到沙发上和星星做起了拼图游戏。

中午的时候，姜凌做好了饭，便喊着正在做游戏的两人吃饭。桌上摆着从姜凌父母那里捎来的鱼肉，和一些刚刚做好的炒菜。姜凌把孩子抱进他的小椅子，就和余清离一起吃了起来。

好容易喂完星星，余清离终于得空去捯一些自己想吃的饭。谁想到鱼肉刚刚入口，他便觉得腥气直冲脑门，连带着方才强压下的呕意也涌了上来。他连忙放下筷子，又跑进了厕所。

“呕——呃呕……”余清离剧烈地呕吐着 不知道是不是他的错觉，他感到小腹也一阵隐痛，他不觉抓紧了腹部的衣服。

“你怎么样了？”姜凌一下一下抚着他的后背，眼神里充满了担心。

余清离刚刚没吃几口饭，此时浑身无力。他轻轻摇了摇头刚要表示自己没事，眼前却突然一片黑色，他站立不稳，直直倒进了姜凌的怀里。

“清离！”

姜凌抱住余清离，这才看到自己怀里的这个人是怎样憔悴：脸上浮着病态的白，嘴唇发白，额头上有着细细密密想汗珠。姜凌吓坏了，连忙摁着余清离的人中。

余清离幽幽转醒后，看到的便是神色焦急的姜凌。他想从姜凌身上起来，却被他打横抱起，放在了卧室的床上。

“我……”余清离刚要说话，便被姜凌用食指抵住了嘴唇，他只好在床上乖乖躺着。姜凌转身去厨房为余清离拿了些糖块，含着糖块，余清离这才觉得自己好受了许多，先前有些坠痛的腹部也不再痛了。

揉着腹部，余清离突然想到了什么，这种状态和自己怀星星的时候很像，该不会……这个想法充斥着他的脑海，他马上就告诉了姜凌，姜凌一脸震惊，转身就冲了出门，走的时候还不忘告诉余清离自己去趟药店。

姜凌很快就回来了，带着从药店里买的验孕棒。星星还觉得好玩，问爸爸们这是什么东西，余清离捏了捏他肉乎乎的脸颊，带着不安和兴奋这两种情绪进了卫生间。

一分钟过去，余清离看着面前红红的两道杠，带着一种喜悦出了厕所。姜凌面上也露出了些惊喜，他抱着余清离亲了又亲，弄得旁边的星星嫌弃地看着这个树袋熊一样的爸爸。

四岁的星星还不知道兄弟姐妹的含义，他只知道，很快就会有一个和他差不多的玩具要从爸爸肚里出来和他玩了，他觉得自己可以勉强期待一下。


	8. 学院梗7

“孩子们发育得挺好，但孕夫要注意下饮食，别饿着自己。”余清离躺在台子上，挺起的肚子上涂着检查用的液体，医生在他们旁边坐着，为他们指着B超图里的孩子们。

谢过医生，他们夫夫二人便带着检查结果出来了。余清离这一胎怀了两个孩子，这是二人之前都没想到的。余清离揉了揉比上次大多了的肚子，心想原是如此。

出了医院，余清离和姜凌两人就回了学校。路上，姜凌揽着余清离，生怕他有一个闪失。同学们对他们黏黏糊糊的状态已经是见怪不怪了，只是见余清离在学校上学的时候就怀了孕，心下不免有些吃惊，若是他们知道这两人已经有了一个四岁大的孩子，怕不是要掉了下巴。

“铃——”一个电话将姜凌叫走了，走之前他抱住余清离，亲了亲他的脸颊，这才不舍地离去。余清离好笑地朝他挥了挥手 心说这又不是不见了，便挺着腰走去了办公楼。他要去帮导师收拾一下文书工作，不然以他的性子，现在怕是早就躺在床上或是坐在桌前了。

“清离，你去把这些论文看一遍，有不符合条件的挑出来，就坐那就行。”导师给余清离指了指那边靠窗的座位，桌子上果然有一摞纸张摆在上面。路过导师的时候，她没忍住，看了两眼余清离的肚子，余清离看到了她的目光，朝导师腼腆地笑了笑。

“清离，你这几个月了啊？我看着这肚子可不小了。”邱采的语气里不带一丝鄙夷，反而带着一些好奇，毕竟她已经是两个孩子的妈妈了，见的事情多了自然不会因为一点小事大惊小怪。

“有五个多月了，是两个孩子，所以显得大了些。”

“五个多月啊，那可挺巧的，孩子生完你也毕业了，休息一两个月正好开学，一点也不耽误事。”邱采心里想着，现在的小年轻还挺会生孩子的，以后孩子上学也方便，心里不觉有些感慨。

余清离向导师诉说着自己的情况，又和她聊了会家常，这才投入工作。他揉了揉肚子，挺着的腰离书桌的距离很近，他也不敢乱动了，只好就这样僵着身子。

单胎的五月不比双胎的五月，他现在的肚子早就高高挺起，也许是怀着两个孩子，比之前怀星星的时候要大得多。但可能是吃下的营养全都补到了肚里的孩子身上，余清离脸上胳膊腿上并没有长多少肉 ，只有身前挺起的大肚子让他看起来像是一个怀孕的人。

只翻了几篇论文，余清离的腰就僵得可以，双胎五月的孕肚压得他的腰差点就失去知觉，他扶了扶腰，稍微转换了一下姿势，这才感觉好些。

不知道姜凌现在在做什么，余清离不由得有些想姜凌，但片刻后他又觉得自己的这个想法有点幼稚，刚还笑说姜凌像个小孩子，怎么自己也被他传染了。他心下好笑，揉了揉肚子，觉得一定是因为怀着孩子，这才让自己也变得像个小孩子了。

两个小家伙好像知道自己的父亲在给自己甩锅，不满地在他肚子里踢了踢，力道不大，但余清离还是感觉到了，这是这两个孩子的第一次胎动，他心里不由欢喜起来，手里翻看着的论文也越来越带劲了。

“行了，你挑好了就搁那里吧，过两天我出去交流学习，你就帮我代一节课吧，具体什么时候咱回头再联系。”邱采指了个位置让他放那里，余清离也了解到自己之后的任务，便和她告了辞，准备回去吃晚饭。

姜凌现在也没给他发消息，余清离不觉有些担心，他在计算机系的楼下等着姜凌，和他发了好几条信息也没有回复，这是之前从来没有过的事。余清离就站在楼下的小亭子旁边，身边学生来来往往，有的人看着他身前的肚子，小声议论着。

余清离没管那些议论的声音，站了一会，他觉得有些累，腰也有点不舒服，便在凉亭里的椅子上坐了下来继续等着姜凌。这会，姜凌也终于看到了他的消息，回复他说马上下来找他。

“清离，不好意思让你等久了。訾老师让我带一个学弟，他有点问题要解决，这才耽误了一会。”姜凌抱歉地匆匆赶来，见余清离在凉亭里坐着，连忙赶过去为他揉了揉肩膀和腰，生怕他不舒服。

“没事，我也没等很久。”余清离的腰还是有些痛，便忍不住往前挺了挺身子。姜凌见状连忙揽过余清离的腰身，让他靠在自己身上，又为他揉了半天腰，余清离这才感觉好受了许多。

“宝贝想吃什么？老公带你去吃饭！”姜凌又和余清离腻乎了一阵，这才带着他到附近了一家餐馆吃饭。

“来两份黄焖鸡米饭，宝贝你喝粥吗？再来一碗蔬菜瘦肉粥，还有……”

“学长！你在也这里啊！”姜凌还没点完餐，便听到远远传来一个声音，好像是认识自己，便抬头看去。

“游穆？”姜凌看到来的正是刚刚老师那里的学弟，面上露着惊喜。那学弟也毫不认生，直接坐在他们旁边。

姜凌见余清离一脸迷茫，便为他介绍这个学弟。原来他也是计算机系的，是訾斌瑾带班主任的大二学生，最近正有一个比赛项目在訾斌瑾的指导下，所以经常去办公室找他。而姜凌已经是訾斌瑾的准研究生，和游穆常常在办公室碰面。訾斌瑾最近较忙，就让姜凌闲时帮着指导一下游穆的比赛项目，刚刚余清离等的那会他俩就在为这件事讨论。

游穆一坐下便又拉着姜凌亲昵地讨论那个比赛，余清离见他俩的亲密样态，不由得有了些许危机感，但姜凌说话间似乎想将他也拉进谈话。余清离心想，也许是自己多想了。

这一顿饭吃得，余清离心思重重，觉得索然无味。直到和姜凌回了家，也觉得浑身不太爽利，连带着也影响了孩子，腹中的孩子在肚中作动着，难受得他直到后半夜才沉沉睡去。


	9. 学院梗8

之后的几天，余清离都没再见过那个叫游穆的学弟了，他平时没课的时候，要么在导师办公室帮她干活，要么就在家里写毕业论文。

孕五月之后，他的肚子简直是一天一个样，孩子在里面长得飞快，他的身体也越发地沉了。导师体贴他的身子，让他干的活计大多是些文书工作，至于那些体力活，她大都交给了其他学生，这让余清离十分感激。

这日，导师前往临省的一所大学参加调研会，便把大二的一节课交给余清离来带。余清离觉得这是应该做的事，而且也在自己能力所及的范围内，便答应了下来。

在备课的时候，他不由想到了姜凌。最近姜凌好像在忙一个比赛项目，不过他自己并不参加，而是作为学生评委去评价参赛队伍的成果，所以十分忙碌，每次都要余清离在家等他好久才回来。

想着那个比赛，余清离又想起了那个需要姜凌帮助的学弟，余清离总觉得他看姜凌的眼神里除了崇拜和羡慕，还有一些别的什么东西，这让他看不明白学弟对姜凌的情感。他思来想去也没有弄明白，索性继续备课去了。

拿到代课班级的学生名单的时候，余清离还是有些惊讶的，因为他居然在里面看到了那个学弟的名字——游穆。按下心中的不安，他告诉自己，也许只是同名同姓的人，但他心里又很没底，毕竟姓游的又同名的人实在是不多。他也不知道自己为什么不想见到游穆，也许他应该克服这一点，毕竟他是凌哥的直系学弟，以后见面的机会还有很多，他可不能露了怯。

这样想着，在上课的那一天，余清早早地来到了教室门口，只见他挺了挺腰，习惯性把左手搭在挺起的腹部，推门进入教室。

一进教室，余清离就和教室里的一个视线对上了。他望了回去，果然是姜凌的那个学弟，他也在这个教室里。余清离不知道如何回应，便只好挤出了一个笑容给他。

一会儿上课铃就响了起来，余清离便整了整衣服，准备上课。课程的内容其实并不难讲，大多是他自己之前学过的内容，加上导师还给了他原来的教学计划，所以他上起来还算得心应手。

不过，他的身体确实给他出了一个很大的难题。由于已经进入了六月出头，双胎的身子格外沉重，肚子也高高挺起，将他的衣服顶出了一个尖，腰部受到的压力是之前的几倍不止，再加上教室里没有给老师坐的座位，余清离只能一边讲课，一边将一只手背在身后，悄悄扶着后腰，将腰部承重的一半泄在手上，这才堪堪撑到第一节课下课。

下课时，他在教室外面找了个椅子做下，那个叫游穆的学弟果然过来找他了。他很新奇地看着余清离的肚子，看起来很好奇，可嘴里说的话却夹枪带炮的。

“余老师，我敬你一声老师说明我尊重你，但也不是什么样的人都可以过来给我们代课的，你上课的时候可是有好几个地方都没给我们讲明白。”

余清离看着面前游穆这个盛气凌人的样子，实在是和之前见到的乖巧模样十分不同，他心下暗自吃惊，却也不认为自己有什么知识点漏讲了。

果然，在游穆给他指出的三个所谓的没讲明白的地方时，余清离就知道这孩子在外语方面不太用心，这些地方他已经讲得十分明白，只要是任何一个用心学英语的大二学生都可以理解。他很想就直接和游穆说，但又怕伤害他的自尊心，便委婉地告诉他，希望他课下可以好好翻一下之前的课本。

谁想到面前的人并不领情，他好像更加愤怒了，脸颊微微泛红，咬了咬嘴唇，又说：“你，你是怎么当老师的！不给学生解决问题就算了，竟然还变着法的讽刺人！你……”

见状，余清离实在是找不出话来再说了，还好这时上课铃响了，游穆再怎么想要为难他也不得不顾忌着上课的事，他只好跺了跺脚，转身回了教室，将门摔得很响。

余清离在门外摸了摸鼻子，显然没想过这个人可以有两幅面孔，但他没放在心上，推开门走上讲台，继续给同学们讲课。

下课后，有很多同学上讲台上找他，问他什么时候再给他们代课。余清离实话说了，因为他也不知道这样的机会以后还会不会有。不过看着面前的同学们带着好奇的目光看着他身前的圆润，余清离摇了摇头，他也不知道同学们是真的喜欢他的讲课还是对他怀孕的事感到好奇了。

好容易打发走身边围着的同学们，余清离下意识看向游穆的位置，这才发现那人不知道什么时候早就离开了教室。他很快就将这个插曲抛在了脑后，不再去想它，毕竟他快要毕业，实在是有太多事情值得他去操心了。

之后在校园里，余清离又和游穆碰上了几次，游穆要么瞪着他，要么直接给余清离一个白眼，总之完全没有第一次时在姜凌身边的乖巧样态。余清离没当回事，只觉得这个学弟怕是脑子有些毛病，所以对于他的种种表现并不挂心。

那个时候，余清离并不知道，正是他对于游穆的刻意忽视，让他和姜凌的感情，乃至自己腹中的孩们都经历了一劫。


	10. 学院梗9

余清离并没有把游穆在他面前的表现说给姜凌听，毕竟他觉得姜凌最近因为比赛的事忙得焦头烂额，还是不要说给他听让他再添堵了。余清离遂将这件事压在了心里，也转身专心忙他的毕业论文去了。

但他不找游穆的事却并不代表游穆不找他的事。这天，余清离正在家里的床上同星星玩积木，他觉得很有意思，便多陪星星玩了一会。一会，他听到有人开门的声音，以为是保姆李姨回来了，她经常在晚饭后去给家里买菜，余清离便没在意，也没起身，继续陪星星搭积木。

“清离，你出来一下，我跟你说点事。”余清离有些惊讶，因为他看到这些天都是很晚回家的姜凌现在出现在家里，并且他的神情严肃，脸也沉着。余清离不知道发生了什么事，便跟他出去了。

“怎么了凌哥，今天回来得好早，比赛那边都顺利吗？”姜凌拉着余清离进了客厅，他们坐在了沙发上。余清离揉着肚子，暗自调了个舒服的位置，便想问问姜凌把他拉出来是因为什么事。

“清离，是不是你把小穆大英的平时分删去了？他今天给我说他们大英出了成绩，小穆没有及格，他看过成绩表，发现是没有平时成绩。前两天你不是给他们代课吗，所以他就让我来问问是不是他哪里做错了，所以你才会把他的平时成绩删掉。”

一大串话下来，姜凌面上的严肃终于破了功，他挠了挠头，又说：“其实我也说过他，你绝对不会无缘无故删掉别人的成绩记录，我觉得应该是他搞错了，但小穆坚持要我问问你，你回我个准话吧，我好回去说给他。”

姜凌的意思其实是相信余清离的为人，相信他绝对没有做这件事，余清离也理解了，但他老公为了别人的怀疑来质疑他的人品这一点实在让人不爽。他撇了撇嘴，心说我还不屑做出来直接删掉别人成绩这种事，但为了不让误会加深，他连忙说不是自己做的，至于这件事情为什么会发生，他会回去问问他的导师到底怎么回事，等得到确切答复后再告诉姜凌。

姜凌将余清离的小动作看在眼里，他看着余清离自以为没人发现的小动作，和身前挺起的小肚子，觉得他格外可爱。转眼间，他又想到自己最近因为比赛的事而冷落了余清离，心中不觉有些愧疚。这样想着，他便心下一动，将余清离揽到怀里。

靠在姜凌胸膛上，余清离这才感觉好些了。但在感到甜蜜的同时，他也不由得想起了游穆的事，他觉得十分蹊跷，正常情况下老师是不会随便修改学生的分数的，而且一个学生的评定也不是按照平时成绩这一个标准设定的，所以游穆为什么会没有平时成绩，又为什么会不及格这件事值得再研究一下。

“哟，小夫夫俩又腻歪在一起了啊！啧啧，年轻真是好！哦对，这里是我新买的一些菜，我把它们放进冰箱了啊！”保姆李姨一进家门，便看到姜凌和余清离在沙发上腻乎着，她刚来的时候余清离还有些害羞，每次都会把姜凌推开，但李姨在这里干得久了，见得多了，余清离便也不在害羞了，这会他正在姜凌怀里舒服地扭了扭，又找了一个舒服的姿势。

六月将至，伴随着毕业答辩一起来的，还有余清离紧随其后的预产期。因着是双胎的身子，医生说孩子们早产的可能性比较大，但念及余清离还在上学，便建议说一完成毕业答辩就住进医院，防止孩子出生时没个照料。

余清离听从了医生的话，和姜凌商量后决定答辩完就搬进医院，但同时他却觉得，自己生星星那会都是一个人在家生下来的，双胎的话自己应该也可以解决。还好这话没让医生听见，不然医生非说他大胆不可。

不过余清离也确确实实地体验到了，这双胎的身子就是不必单胎的灵活，很多时候他都需要靠着托腹带才能直起身子，更别提到了孕晚期，胎儿在腹中越发活跃，太极拳跆拳道泰拳早已是家常便饭，苦得余清离直揉肚子。

他的导师见他身子日渐沉重，倒也没有再给他安排代课的活计，只让他时不时去办公室做些小活，其余时间便都放给他，让他专心去做毕业论文了，这让余清离大大松了口气，毕竟代课的话在没怀孕的时候干干还好，怀孕了之后，尤其他这又是双胎，实在是困难得很。

在那天姜凌找他说游穆的成绩的事情后，余清离也旁敲侧击地问过他的导师，她的回复果然不出他所料，她并没有删去游穆的平时成绩，不过她还是托人去教务处问了问，这才知道，原来是机器输入成绩的时候出了差错，将同班的一位休学的同学的平时成绩算成了游穆的成绩，这才导致游穆缺少了平时成绩。

在一番沟通后，教务处那边将游穆的成绩改了过来。这也让游穆对他余清离的观感变好了许多，因为余清离发现，在学校遇见他的时候，游穆至少不会给他白眼了，只是视而不见而已，这让余清离放下了戒心，彻底将游穆这个人抛在了脑后不去管他。所以当那天游穆气势汹汹地来找他的时候，他是十分意外的。


	11. 学院梗10

那天余清离刚刚答完辩，他的毕业论文被老师当场通过，这让他心里少了不少负担。现下他需要关心的就是即将到来的预产期，以及孩子们出生后需要注意的一些事项。

由于第二天就要收拾东西住进医院待产了，余清离今天的时间就显得比较短，他既要答辩，还要回家收拾东西。恰巧姜凌前两天忙活的比赛也结束了，他不再需要在学校待到很晚，现在每天都和余清离一起回家。

下了地铁，距离他们的家还有一段距离，通常他们都是慢慢散步回家的。虽然路程不长，但对于余清离来说还是不小的负担。临近生产，他的肚子高高挺着，比怀星星的时候要大了许多，这让他的身体很是沉重。但由于医生建议孕夫要适当走走，有助于生产，所以余清离这些时日都是忍着坠意，艰难地走着。

“呼……呼……凌哥，我歇一会……”也许是身子过于沉重的原因，余清离每天走几步就要歇一下，这时姜凌会揽住他的腰，让他的腰部承受的力量减轻一些。在歇过两三次之后，余清离面上浮出些虚汗，后背也微微透了。

又一次停下来的时候，余清离抬头看到了那家他常常去的亲子馆，里面除了给小孩和家长提供亲子游戏的场所，还卖一些婴幼儿产品。余清离怀孕后常常来到这里，买了不少东西回去，一来二去，竟也和这里的店长熟悉了起来，两人很早之前便互通了联系方式，时不时联系着，俨然成为了朋友。

“清离？在外面站着做什么，进来坐会吧。”这不，看见了余清离熟悉的身影在店门口站着，店里探出一个脑袋，让余清离进去歇歇。

这个人就是店长于蒙，他也就比余清离大上两三岁的光景，在这里开店已经开了一年多了。他身形颀长，面容温和，嘴边时常挂着一抹微笑，看上去显然是个好相与的人。

余清离也乐得进凉快的地方休息，便拉着姜凌进了店子。坐下后，他便和于蒙聊起了天，无非是天气如何、效益如何、最近有无趣事种种余清离最近在忙毕业答辩，并没有什么新鲜事可以分享，于蒙倒是和他说了不少趣事，从一个常来的可爱小孩子，再到社会上的各种笑闻，逗得余清离捧着肚子直乐。

姜凌和于蒙简单打过招呼后，无意插入他们的对话，便四处走着，在店里逛来逛去，试图发现一些有用的东西。不过，也还真让他找到了一些好物件。毕竟余清离现在怀着两个孩子，孩子们出生后之前给星星买的衣服肯定就不够穿了，姜凌挑了几件衣服，他用手拿着，目光又被一些可爱的小鞋子吸引了去。

那边姜凌正享受购物的乐趣，余清离和于蒙也聊得正欢。于蒙和他平时的表现没什么两样，不过今日，余清离却感觉他的脸色有些苍白，手也频频摁着腹部，似乎身体有些不适。他也不想耽误于蒙更多时间了，正当他想要和于蒙告辞时，于蒙的手机响了，电话的那边有一个人在骂骂咧咧地说着话，说是让于蒙赶紧去接他。于蒙温声细语地安抚过电话那头的人的情绪后，对余清离抱歉地笑了笑，说自己要去接弟弟。

余清离不好询问别人的家事，再加上聊了挺久的，天色渐晚，便拉着买完东西的姜凌和于蒙道别。和于蒙挥了挥手，余清离刚刚没有忽略他挂电话的那一瞬间的苍白神色，他想着过两天等自己生完孩子再好好问问他是怎么回事。但现下，他们的时间也很紧迫，明天便要进医院了，有很多事情急需今天解决。

目送着余清离和姜凌的身影远去，于蒙这才收回了羡慕的眼神。他又撇了一眼手机，果不其然，那位又给他打了不下十个“催命”电话，他不由苦笑一下。急急忙忙换上衣服，他却突然感觉到胃部一阵不适，冲进卫生间干呕起来。捂着隐隐作痛的腹部，他抬头看到了镜子里憔悴的自己，又想到家里任性的那位，不由悲从心来。但人还是要接的，于蒙关上店门，急匆匆地开车上了路。

〔果然人和人是不能比较的，清离和他老公那么幸福，而自己……自己又算他的什么呢……这个孩子，他也是不想要的吧……〕带着这样的心情，于蒙来到了那位说的地点，将他接回了家中。那个人一如既往地对于蒙十分不满意，即使在于蒙为他做了这么多之后，却好像还是没有捂热他的心。

回到家做好饭之后，于蒙摁着还没隆起的小腹，心思沉沉，连带着晚饭也少吃了不少，惹得那人投来不满的目光。

“喂！你想什么呢！还不赶紧吃饭！”

果然，那人从来不喊他哥哥，永远只是一个“喂”字，即使在他们两人交融的时候也从来不让他好受，仿佛于蒙越疼、越难过他就越开心一样。他就是吃准了于蒙爱他，不会离开他罢了。

是于蒙的爱给了他自信，却也让那人变成了伤害于蒙的剑，直直捅进于蒙心口，于蒙却从不躲开，反而会微笑着拿住他的手，亲手将剑推进自己的身体里。

毕竟，他对于于蒙而言，是兄弟，是爱人，所以他可以原谅那人所做的一切，只要于蒙能留在他身边。


	12. 学院梗11

自从那天答辩之后，余清离就住进了医院待产。他双胎的身子好像是医生护士眼中的“易碎品”一样，姜凌也被告诉要时时刻刻陪在余清离身边，生怕他生产的时候没有预兆。

孕晚期的肚腹日益沉重，很多时候余清离都不得不用手扶住后腰，但尽管如此，他的腰也承受着很大的负担。而且与此同时，他的腿也浮肿着，时常抽筋，他几乎每天晚上都会被腿部的疼痛惊醒。

一开始，余清离还想瞒着姜凌，尽量不去打扰他的睡眠，但也许是疼痛过于强烈，加上肚腹沉沉地坠在身前，他总是忍不住呻吟出声。姜凌被余清离的呻吟声弄醒，便会为他揉腿，这个手法是姜凌亲自找按摩的师傅学的，自从他第一次见到余清离因为抽筋疼痛但自己却没有办法帮他缓解的时候，他便根据医生的嘱咐找了按摩的师傅学习，现在也能在余清离疼痛的时候帮他舒缓了。

除此之外，频繁的假性宫缩也着实让余清离难过了许多。孩子时不时就在他肚中一阵“翻天倒海”，搅得他不得安宁。现在孩子的踢打可是不比之前，胎儿渐大，偶尔的踢打甚至会顶到胃部，不仅折磨得余清离没了胃口，偶尔还会将刚刚没来得及消化的食物尽数吐出，几番下来，余清离面上不仅没有丰满，反而看上去清减憔悴了不少。这可将姜凌急坏了，他生怕余清离的身体出现问题，见他有时吃不下饭去，便会煮一些粥给他，身上还会备着几块巧克力，就是怕余清离的营养跟不上。

虽说余清离现在已经到了孕晚期，但医生见他还年轻，过早的剖腹产对身体可能会有伤害，便建议两人等发作的时候自然生产，为此，余清离需要时不时地运动，除了让孩子继续向下走之外，还可以防止生产的时候因为没有力气而难产。余清离自然是不得不听医生的建议，纵然这个建议总是让他难受不已。

“呃……凌哥……”

“怎么了？”

这天中午，余清离正在病床上吃着姜凌给他带来的粥，突然孩子们在肚中剧烈地动着，他抚上了肚子，闭上眼睛，企图安抚肚中的孩子们。但孕晚期的孩子岂是他揉两下拍两下就能糊弄的，见余清离正和他们“互动”，在肚中活动得更欢了。

“呃……呕……”姜凌听到余清离叫他，便急忙端着饭菜进屋，这一进去，便看到余清离难受得捂着胸口，好像要呕吐一样。

“凌哥……扶我去厕所……”姜凌只好将余清离扶起，两人双双来到卫生间。一来到洗手池前，余清离便“哇”得将刚刚吃下的东西尽数吐出。姜凌心疼地拍着他的后背，想要让他好受一些。

“我没事……只是孩子刚刚顶到了胃……呕……”余清离的胃部又一阵收缩，他便又吐了起来，只是他本来就没吃多少东西，又在刚刚全部倒了出来，现下也只是干呕着，眼角微微发红，硬是流出了些生理泪水出来。

见余清离终于停止了呕吐，余姜凌又扶着余清离回到了房间，路上遇到了巡查的医生，见余清离面色有些发白，还特地上前问了问情况。在了解过因为胎动和宫缩情况后，医生皱了皱眉，只告诉他们要看住孕夫，他快要到生产的时候了。余清离没吃多少东西，刚刚又呕吐过，现在实在没有力气回复医生，姜凌便谢过医生，将余清离扶回了房间。也许是孩子玩够了，这会竟没有再接着闹他，所以余清离这次安静地吃了一顿好饭。

午休过后，就到了余清离的例行运动时间。他们每天下午都会到医院的小花园里转上两圈，今天自然也不会例外。一想到等下又要运动，余清离扁了扁嘴，托着巨腹，脸上写满了不乐意，但他又不能不听医生的话，只好任由姜凌帮他整理好衣服，然后揽过他的身子，带着他来到小花园。

只走了几步，余清离面上便出了些薄汗，身子也有些发虚，他们就在花园的石椅上休息了一会。姜凌还特意给余清离拿来了靠垫，垫在余清离身后，这让他的腰部一下子轻松了很多。

小花园里正值最热闹的时候，人来人往，大多是些穿着病号服的人，旁边还多陪着一些穿着平常衣服的人。也有不少孕夫在这里待产，不过余清离因着自身的情况，几乎没怎么出去，所以和他们并不认识，这倒也少了一些来回打招呼的麻烦。

『钉——』

余清离见姜凌掏出手机，皱着眉头看了一眼，然后又把眉头拧得更紧了，他便询问姜凌是什么事。

“是星星，他在幼儿园那边出了一些事，和另一个小朋友闹了点矛盾，幼儿园那边要叫家长出面。”姜凌皱着眉头，心想他也不能不管星星，但余清离现在身边又不能没人照看，和余清离商量之后，他决定把李姨叫来，自己则去幼儿园见老师。

“我一个人待一会没事儿的，你快去吧，李姨马上就会来的，星星需要你。”亲了亲余清离的脸颊，姜凌只好前去幼儿园那边，他心想，希望见到星星的时候可以控制住自己的情绪，在这个时候找事，他真的很想揍他的小屁股。

目送着姜凌远去，余清离揉了揉有些坠的肚子，心说，希望自己不是在这个时候生产。他看着人来人往的花园，决定还是先完成医生留的每日运动的任务，又绕着花园走了几圈，他喘着粗气，身上也被汗水打湿，不知是不是他的错觉，余清离只觉得腹中的坠意越发明显。托了托腹底，余清离又艰难地挺了挺腰，无奈地低头看着巨大肚子，嘴里小声说着：“宝宝们乖一点，等爸爸回来再出来好不好。”

他温柔地抚摸着高挺的肚子，准备结束今天的运动，慢慢走向的房间。


	13. 学院梗12

“于蒙？”

“清离？”

就在余清离一点一点往回走的时候，他在小花园的一个小亭子里看到了于蒙。他以为自己看错了，还特地走近看了看，这才确定面前的这个憔悴的人是于蒙。余清离不由想到了走之前和于蒙见的那一面，当时于蒙的脸色就不是太好，余清离本想等他生产完再去问问于蒙的，谁想到就在医院里见到了他。一个星期过去，于蒙的脸色并没有转好的迹象，他眼底浮着一些青黑的痕迹，面庞也消瘦了不少，看起来瘦弱了许多。

余清离挺了挺腰，扶着肚子走向了于蒙。显然于蒙也没想到会在这里见到他，他眼里的晶莹还没有完全收好，便被余清离看到了，他连忙揉了揉眼睛，好像这样就可以掩饰过去。他对着余清离扯出了一个微笑，等他坐在自己身边之后，便问了问余清离有关预产期的事宜。见余清离的肚子一阵颤动，他有些吃惊地张了张嘴，并没有预料到他的胎动会这样明显。

“呃……他们就是活泼了一些，不过之前还是挺乖的。倒是你，我看你最近脸色不太好，现在又到了医院，是不是……”余清离摸着肚子，安抚着孩子们，但他却还是担忧地看着于蒙，近距离的观察可以让余清离发现很多细节，比如于蒙脸上的泪痕、干裂发白的嘴唇和他手腕上青紫的痕迹。最后者他不太敢问，毕竟有可能涉及于蒙的隐私，不过他还是想关心下于蒙的身体，出于一个朋友的身份。

“嗯……其实是身体出了点小毛病……过来看看医生拿点药就好了。”于蒙说话的时候眼神闪烁着不敢看余清离的眼睛，也许是有关他的隐私吧，即使余清离看出来这不过是个托辞，也没有再往下追问。

他们又聊了一会，余清离见时间不早了，七月的夏天即使是小亭子里也有着沉闷的热意，便准备和于蒙告别。谁知于蒙说要去取药，可以和他顺路回去，两人便一起往医院的主楼走去。

因着双胎的身子，余清离只走了不到十分钟汗水就浸透了衣裳，今日不知怎的，他觉得肚子坠得更加厉害了，走起路来更不方便了，他不由分了分腿，这才勉强挨到了楼梯上。虽说二楼大多是待产孕夫，但由于二楼楼层脚底，一般他们都不会再和其他楼层的病人抢电梯的。余清离不知道于蒙要去几层，但他很明显不放心自己，说要陪着自己上了二楼才肯离去。

“于蒙！你在这里做什么？余清离？你什么时候和他这样熟了？”楼梯走了一半，一个声音就从他们上方传来，看上去来的是他们两个人都认识的人。余清离抬头一看，居然是游穆，他居然和于蒙也认识，他压下了心中的吃惊，赶紧应对着他的问话。

而他身边的于蒙一开始仿佛哑巴一样，在原地愣了许久，直到余清离拍了拍他的肩膀，这才反应过来，他连忙解释着自己和游穆的关系。原来他俩竟是兄弟，余清离觉得奇怪，两人长得一点也不像，性格也完全不同，结果居然是兄弟，怕不是亲生的吧，余清离不知道自己在某种程度上真相了。

见余清离和于蒙的亲昵作态，游穆心中的怒火简直要烧到眼睛里。这个人抢了他的学长还不够，还要把于蒙也抢走，他没注意的事，自己已经把于蒙划进了他的私人领域内，占有欲几乎要化成实质，而现实是，他甚至都不肯叫于蒙一声“哥哥”，总是叫“于蒙”，要么就是一个“喂”字。

看游穆又要被点燃了，于蒙连忙给他赔着笑脸，好声好气地给游穆解释，说余清离只是自己的朋友。但游穆却不一不饶，学长那边还可以解释说是他们两个先认识的，两人早就习惯了彼此，但于蒙这件事却不可以理解，明明是他先遇到于蒙的，明明自己才是于蒙的弟弟，为什么余清离却能得到于蒙的关注。

游穆一下子想到了，就在自己上学的时候，有时于蒙经常接不到自己的电话，或是接的时候周围也有乱糟糟的说话声音，偶尔接自己回家的时候也会比平时晚很多，一定是余清离的出现让于蒙对自己的注意力减少了，是余清离抢走了本来属于自己的关注，这让游穆更加生气了，他攥紧拳头，牙齿也紧紧咬着嘴唇，看上去就要爆发了。

听到了游穆对于蒙的质问，余清离终于明白，原来是游穆不满足自己哥哥的视线不能只放在自己身上，他觉得挺好笑，他哥哥又不是他一个人的所有物，游穆又有什么权力让他哥哥只看他一个人呢？这样想着，他便也随口说了出来：“游穆，你哥哥不是你的所有物，他也有自己交朋友的权力，而且他以后还会结婚生子吧，不可能把心思全部放在你身上的，你还是……”

余清离还没说完，但却不知道哪一句触碰到了游穆的雷点，他耳朵都气红了，身体也一冲动，直接抓住于蒙的手腕，就想把他往自己身边带。余清离一下子没反应过来，但他的身体却下意识拉住了于蒙的另一只手臂。但他没想到，游穆的力气是这样大，他的一个没站稳，身子也往后晃了晃，眼瞧着就要向后摔倒。电光火石之间，余清离赶忙放开抓着于蒙手腕的手，转而向扶手抓去。“砰”得一声，他的身体是站稳了，但后腰处却撞上了扶手，肚中的胎儿仿佛感受到了撞击，在余清离的肚子里闹得更欢了。

“呃……”胎儿在他的腹中猛烈地作动着，这一次带来的疼痛比平时的假性宫缩都要剧烈的多，余清离的脸一下子白了起来，后腰的闷痛和腹部的坠痛两面夹击着他的神经，一时间他居然说不出话来。

“清离！你怎么样？”于蒙显然也被吓坏了，他赶忙挣开游穆的手，上前查看余清离的状况。游穆被吓了一跳，手上的劲儿也放松了下来，他实在没想到会伤到余清离。

靠着扶手缓了一会，余清离便被于蒙扶进了病房。于蒙现在不敢放余清离待一个人待在屋子里，他见余清离神色痛苦，急得在房间里走来走去，一会儿，终于想到要去找医生进来。游穆此时也不敢作妖，在被于蒙告诉要待在原地看着余清离的情况之后，便垂头丧气地坐在了屋子的一角。

余清离只觉得肚子好像快被撕裂了一样，疼痛一波接一波地向他袭来，孩子也朱逐渐向产口拱去。孩子慢慢挤向狭窄的骨盆，磨得那里的骨头生疼，他偶尔呻吟着，面上也出了许多汗水，嘴唇白得可怕，头发也有些微湿。

医生终于来了，他看了看余清离的情况，又问了他几个问题，最后摸了摸他坚硬的肚子，终于确定他是要生产了。不过他说，孩子今天发动也很正常，刚刚的那次撞击也许只是加速了他的产程。他又检查了一下余清离的产口打开情况，告诉他说现在时间还早，可以让孕夫多吃些东西，等到开到八指的时候再叫他们进来。他给于蒙比划了一下八指的大小，宽度让于蒙心惊不已，不过他马上便派游穆去超市买些吃食过来，自己则留在屋里看着余清离的情况。

余清离只觉得疼痛越来越密集，刚刚他几乎要回答不出来医生的问话。他捧着肚子，把手放在腹底，这才感觉到那里一片坚硬。

“呃……扶我…起来……”感受到孩子一下一下地冲撞，余清离只觉得坐着有碍孩子们的下降，便褪下裤子，要于蒙扶自己起身，让孩子下降得快些。于蒙细胳膊细腿地也没什么力气，此时他肚子里也不甚舒服，便废了好大的劲儿才将余清离扶起身，又带着他在房间里走动着。好在余清离被扶起来之后便可以自己扶着墙走了，于蒙便放下手来，只在一旁保护着余清离，防止他突然摔倒。也许是刚刚也受到了点惊吓，于蒙只觉得自己腹中也坠坠的，他摁了摁腹部，下意识忽略了自身的问题。

余清离只觉得孩子好像要将自己劈开，他大长着双腿，感觉到孩子正不断将产口撑大。“啊！”只听他一声惊呼，伴随着一阵撕裂的感觉，有一个孩子竟入了盆。

游穆也买东西回来了，但余清离早已没有力气咀嚼，只能含着些巧克力，但刚刚他却咬破了舌头，此时巧克力的味道便混着铁锈味，惹得他恶心不已。但余清离却还不敢讲它吐出来，毕竟等下生产的时候他会什么都吃不下去，现在必须吃点什么让他有些力气。

“是不是到八指了？”于蒙比划着余清离产口的大小，觉得应该到八指了，他正准备去叫医生，便看到一股浑浊的液体从余清离的产口喷了出来，还混着一些血液，顿时，这个屋子里就弥漫着一股腥气。见余清离羊水破了，于蒙跑去赶快叫医生，居然忘记了自己的情况，又一溜小跑跟着医生进来。

护士们将余清离放到了产床上，又推着他进入了产房。但这些余清离都没什么印象了，他只觉得孩子们迫切地想要出来，巨大的胎头距离产口一步之遥，好似已经可以看到胎发一般。

“呃……啊……”

“用力！呼气——吸气——呼气——”

余清离张着双腿，只觉得胎儿正在撕裂自己，他用着力，但淘气的胎头却好像和他作对一样，每次出来一些，便会缩回去，如此反复几次，他终是泄了力气，大口地呼吸着。

“再来一次！呼气——吸气——呼气——””

“啊……哈……啊！”

随着余清离又一阵用力，胎头终于被娩了出来。但他却不能松气，因为紧接着胎儿的肩膀便要从产口顶出。他只觉得一阵剧烈的疼痛，产口又被撑大了一些，他的手紧紧抓着床边的柱子，眼睛几乎要瞪出来。

“唔……呃啊！”产口一阵撕裂的剧痛，胎儿的肩膀被娩了出来。护士们卡住肩膀处，顺利地将第一个孩子拽了出来。余清离只觉得产口一阵轻松。但还没等他松一口气，另一个胎儿又将产道填满，由于有第一个孩子的指路，它很快就滑到了产口，随着余清离的又一阵推力，便将胎头顶了出来。

此时的门外，李姨终于姗姗来迟，她和于蒙以及游穆二人一起，在门口的椅子上坐着等待。也许是紧张使然，于蒙紧紧握着游穆的手，手心里满是汗水。他的肚子也不太舒服，但他现在没心情去管自己的身体状况，实在是因为里面余清离的声音太过惨烈。

“哈……呃……”因着第一个孩子已经将产口撑大，第二个孩子的出生格外顺利，只消一会的功夫，胎儿的肩膀就已经伸了出来，被护士一用力，第二个孩子也被拽了出来。余清离只觉得肚子和产道都轻松了下来，等到听到两个孩子的哭声，他彻底松了力气，在床上混睡了过去。

门外的三人听说里面余清离顺利生产，都松了口气。李姨忙忙活活地回到了余清离的房间，为他准备着各种需要的东西。而于蒙和游穆也觉得自己得到了解放，于蒙见自己的手竟还被游穆握着，想到自己弟弟的这个暴脾气，连忙抽了出来，但见游穆面露不满的神色，便又给他顺了顺毛。

好容易安抚过游穆，于蒙终于想起来自己来医院是做什么了，但他还不能让游穆知道，便想着怎么把游穆糊弄过去。但没等他想起来招数，一阵尖锐的疼痛便从他的肚子里传了出来，他疼得蹲下了身子，右手也紧紧捂着疼痛的腹部。

“于蒙！于蒙你怎么了！”游穆连忙将于蒙抱进怀里，他现在也不想再追究为什么于蒙会来医院，又为什么和余清离关系这么好，他现在只关心于蒙的身体情况。

“药……在我的包里……”

游穆连忙将药从于蒙的包里翻了出来，连带着给他打开了水壶。于蒙吃下药之后，一大会儿才感觉自己好了过来。但他浑身已经湿透了，只能让游穆将他抱进车里，再被抱回家去。他看着游穆的身影，摸着还未隆起只是有些柔软的小腹，心里十分纠结。到底要不要告诉他这个孩子的存在呢？于蒙很害怕，还是先瞒着吧，能瞒多久是多久。


	14. 学院梗13

余清离生产那天发生的事终究是让姜凌知道了，他很想冲到游穆面前将他狠狠揍一顿，只是因着余清离的阻拦才没有真的付诸行动，不过自那之后，他们二人的关系也逐渐疏远，自姜凌成为研究生后，他再也没有和这个学弟说过一句话。

要说余清离心中不怨游穆实在是不可能的，但碍着于蒙的面子，他才没和游穆多计较些什么，更何况他这胎生得也还算顺利。而游穆似乎也知道自己做错了事，在余清离坐月子的时候来医院给他拿了些营养品，又道了歉，之后也许是怕自己给余清离二人添堵，便再也没有出现在他们面前。倒是于蒙时时去医院找余清离，多是为他带些小孩子用的物品，余清离没有理由拒绝自己好友的探视，每次都和于蒙相谈甚欢。

后来等他出了月子，带着小石头和小馒头出院回家，照顾了一段时间后，再见于蒙的时候才发现他小腹凸出了一个弧度，居然是怀孕了，于是之前那些时日他的各种反应和去医院的原因也都得到了解答。

虽然余清离对自家好友的感情生活没有干预的爱好，但他也能依稀看出于蒙并没有往来得很好的同性恋人，倒是很关注他那个弟弟。余清离想来想去也只想到了游穆那个家伙，又觉得他们毕竟都是一家人，应该不会做出兄弟乱仑之事。见于蒙无意告诉他孩子的父亲是谁，余清离便也没有细问。

直到几月后的一天，余清离正在亲子园带着两个小崽和揣着一个包子的于蒙闲聊的时候，冲进来的游穆和他们之间的对话终于让余清离确定了于蒙腹中孩子的父亲。在听了他们的故事之后，了解到两人并非亲兄弟，于蒙是游穆父母手收养的孤儿时，余清离心中忍不住唏嘘。游穆在任性之下，为了表示少年的叛逆，和于蒙厮混在了一起，又导致于蒙有了孩儿，现在他既是于蒙的弟弟，又是他腹中孩子的父亲，真不知道该不该说一句造化弄人。

那天目睹了于蒙和游穆二人的对话后，余清离便回去告诉了自家老公。意料之中地，姜凌嗤笑一声，说他就知道游穆的任性会给他带来大麻烦。但余清离不这么认为，他觉得，与其说是一件麻烦事，倒不如看成一个很好的契机，既可以让游穆成熟起来，还可以让他看清和于蒙的真正关系。毕竟在他的表现里，余清离看到的还是一个没有心思承担责任的大孩子，但他对他兄长的关心却是实打实的，而于蒙看着游穆的眼神中也写满了情意，也许抛开他们的兄弟身份，他们也可以做一对恩爱的恋人。

不过，那两人之间的事就让他们两个人去解决好了，余清离之后要忙的事情有些多，一是他马上就要上研究生了，有一些材料需要准备，还有一些导师安排下来的事情需要他去做，二是两个小的也是个闹腾的，余清离和姜凌二人又时常不在家，李姨一人也照顾不过来三个孩子，他们便又准备考察个钟点保姆，这样在学校的时候也能安心一些。

研究生的生活让余清离忙得团团转，所以那天直到他接到于蒙发来的消息，说他生了个男孩的时候，他才恍如隔世，突然发现自他生过二胎之后，已经过去了大半年，星星也在前两天过完了五岁的生日，现在变成了一个小大人儿，成天神气得很，和他两个弟弟闹来闹去。

好友得了头子的事情十分重要，在电话里一番恭喜之后，余清离觉得自己说什么也要抽空过去看看，更别提他自己坐月子时于蒙也常常来医院看他了。这不，在他的上学期结束之后，他和姜凌抽了一个星期天，便带着一些营养品去了医院。

“于蒙，你真是辛苦了。”坐在于蒙床边，余清离得以近距离观察于蒙的神态，发现他神情疲惫，脸庞也苍白不少，说话也有气无力的，顿时为好友心疼不已。为好友掩了掩被角，余清离就看到许久不见的游穆正从门口走进来，手里拿着个便当盒。一想到就是这人让好友现在虚弱地躺在这里，余清离也没给游穆一个眼神，只兀自和于蒙说着话。

“蒙哥，吃点水果吧。来，我扶你起来。”出乎意料地，游穆的说话声音竟然格外温柔，也没有了记忆里的盛气凌人，余清离便特地看了他一眼，发现游穆整个人周身的气场都变了，如果说之前是好斗的雏狮，那现在就是内敛的成年狮子，把自己的爪牙都收了起来，把最柔软的肉垫交给了于蒙。

只见于蒙勾起一个温和的弧度，被游穆扶起来喂水果的时候眼神里写满了幸福，余清离也只好偷偷撇了撇嘴，心想小鹿最后还是被狮子抓了去。在围观完两人光明正大的“秀恩爱”后，余清离又问了下于蒙的近况，直到游穆又出去之后，才好奇地问两人之间的进展。

“诶，蒙蒙哥，你告诉我，你和游穆是怎么回事？你俩是不是，咳，好上了啊？我可是记得之前你们之间好像还没这么亲密的。”余清离托着下巴，玩味地看着于蒙，见他羞涩地低下了头，便忍不住八卦了起来。

“我们……我们确实已经在一起了……”于蒙小脸红红的，声音也越来越小，整个人也一扫之前的疲惫，显得生动极了。

“可是你们现在不还是兄弟身份吗？那父母那边……”余清离为于蒙得到了归宿而高兴了一阵，可转头一想，这两人在户口本上可是兄弟关系，这可真是难办。

果然，于蒙的眼神黯了黯，他咬了咬嘴唇，这才告诉余清离，他和游穆的关系目前还只有母亲那边知道了，她挺支持他们，但他还没敢和父亲说，他知道向来古板的父亲不会那么容易接受他们的关系的，这也是最难的地方。不过，一会儿，好似想到了什么，于蒙的眼神又恢复了明亮，他说他们的母亲会帮忙劝说父亲的，而且他们两个连孩子都生了，父亲再生气也是不会拆散他们了。

听到这里，余清离为两人高兴的同时，心下也不由觉得他们在一起的道路可真是艰辛，而反观自己和姜凌，好像没什么阻碍一样就在一起了，怎么说也有点过于顺利了，这让余清离有些不安。

晚上，他俩躺在床上的时候，见余清离面色不好，似有什么心事，姜凌便撑起身子，拉过余清离的手，问他怎么回事，在知道余清离的小心思后，姜凌忍不住发笑，他说：“怎么？觉得咱俩过于顺利了？哎呀我的清离，顺利是一件好事，你以为所以感情都要经历于蒙他们那样的折腾吗？我心疼你还来不及呢，又怎么会想要离开你呢？好了，别胡思乱想了，我永远不会离开你的。睡吧，明天咱们带着孩子们出去转转怎么样？”

得了姜凌的承诺，又想到两人的孩子，余清离顿时安心了不少。也是，他们的感情能顺顺利利是他们的福气，要抓住这种福气才行。这样想着，他便抱住了姜凌，将自己的脑袋埋进他的胸膛，感受到姜凌也揽过自己的腰身，余清离这一觉睡得格外香甜。


	15. 学院梗14

“呃呕——呕——”

清早，余清离就被一阵呕意唤醒，他连忙冲进了卫生间，恨不得将自己的心肺都吐出来。但由于早晨胃里空空如也，他只是干呕着，胃一抽一抽地疼，头也有点发懵，便只好用左手拄着洗手台，右手摁在胃部。好容易压下这阵呕意，他脚步虚浮地走出卫生间，在客厅里看到了早起的星星和姜凌。

“爸，你怎么了？怎么这么严重啊。”姜辰星，也就是星星，刚刚听到了余清离在厕所里发出的声音，看着他从厕所里出来，头发乱糟糟的，面上也白着，单薄地的身子好像风一吹就倒似的，不由担心地询问他。

“清离，好些了吗？”姜凌赶忙冲到余清离身边，将他揽进怀里扶着。余清离被拉进姜凌的怀里，靠着他站了一会，这才觉得身上有了些力气。

“没，只是这次孕吐有些严重，之前怀他们三个的时候都没这样的。”余清离把头埋进姜凌的衣服里，说话的声音也有些闷闷的。姜凌将他扶到了沙发上，坐在柔软的沙发里，余清离的面色才渐渐转好。

“爸，你当初怀我们仨的时候也这么严重吗？”姜辰星皱着眉头问到，边说还边将手里的书紧紧攥着。

说实话，距离他上次生那两个小的已经过去很久了，就连老大姜辰星都成年了，余清离已经十多年没有再感受过孕吐的感觉了，这几次跑厕所的经历终于让他回忆起了之前怀孕时的情景。

可能是这次怀孕的时候年纪有些大了，孕吐的反应格外强烈，余清离几乎是每天早上起床的时候都要吐，吃任何东西都要吐，就连疲惫的时候也要吐。而且，这次怀孕，他的腰也是异常地酸痛，坐久了和站久了都会让他的腰十分难受，所以大多数时间，余清离都是靠着靠垫坐着，站的时间也不能太长。

“那是因为你们比较乖，没让爸爸很难受。”余清离温柔地为他讲述着怀他的时候的事，从他和姜凌的初识，再到两人确定关系、在学校里偷偷谈恋爱，再到生下他的情景。姜辰星听得无比投入，他又想到这些年他两个父亲的恩爱场景，心中对爱情也有了一些渴望。

“虽然我和你爸爸很早就有了你，但我们还是不希望你很早就有孩子。”和姜凌对视了一眼，余清离确定了彼此对于孩子的教育有了共同的看法，余清离便为姜辰星诉说着早怀孕生子的种种困难和弊端，但他见星星还是一副跃跃欲试的样子，便只好告诉他，他的男朋友一定要给余清离和姜凌过过眼，他实在是害怕星星被人骗了身子和感情。

“好了好了，爸我知道了，再怎么说，我交的男朋友也要得到你们的认可才行，这一点我还是知道的，不被父母祝福的感情是不会有好下场的，而且如果我有男朋友的话，我们会注意安全的。”姜辰星摆了摆手，似乎认为余清离的担心并不是必要的，紧接着，他就走进了卧室，去把他的两个弟弟叫醒。

看着星星有些不在乎的样子，余清离还有些担心，但很快，他的这一点担心就被他先放在了一边，因为他的腰又开始酸痛了。

“呃……”余清离忍不住扭了扭身子，斜靠在沙发的扶手上，卸下了腰间的大部分负担，但还是有些许难受，他便将手搭在了腰上 想要给自己按一按，但却不得方法。

“清离，腰疼了？我给你揉揉……”正在摆盘的姜凌看到了余清离揉腰的动作，便放下饭菜，走到他身边为他按摩腰部。姜凌的按摩手法是专门找师傅学过的，如今多年过去，他的手法并没有生疏，力气大小轻重和按摩的部位都恰到好处，让余清离忍不住舒服的地眯上了眼睛。

“爹地今天有什么好吃的吖！”双胞胎从屋里出来后，便异口同声地打听着今天的早饭。见爹地半躺在沙发上，父亲正为他揉着腰，不由嘴巴变成了“o”状，又很快用手捂住了嘴巴，不再发出声音，蹑手蹑脚地拉开椅子坐了上去。姜辰星也看到了自家父亲们的恩爱作态，不由轻轻一笑，也悄悄地坐到了自己的位置上。

姜凌一边为余清离揉着腰，一边给孩子们作着口型，告诉他们先吃饭，自己和余清离等下再吃。这时，余清离睁开了眼睛，捏住了为自己按摩的那一双手，将它们轻轻放在了自己微凸的肚子上。姜凌显然没想到余清离的动作，僵硬地被他捏着，又被放在了余清离腹部。感受到手下的一片温热，姜凌眼神温和地注视着余清离，然后做出了一个让孩子们惊讶的举动：他低下头，在余清离的小腹处落下了一个口勿。

感受到腹部的异样感觉，余清离睁开了眼睛，便落进了姜凌含笑的眸子里，他微微一怔，而后面上也染上了笑意。姜凌见状，便将余清离抱进自己的怀里，在他颈间深深吸了一口气，感觉余清离的气息充满了自己的身体。

“咕噜噜——”

听见自己肚里传出的声音，余清离的脸忍不住红了。他将自己的头埋进了姜凌的肩膀，好似十分不好意思了一样。

“饿了？”姜凌见着自己身上的爱人，轻笑着。在得到余清离肯定的回应后，将他抱到了座位上，又喂他吃饭，直到余清离说吃饱后才善罢甘休。

什么？你说孩子们在干什么？这些年被喂了很多狗粮的他们表示已经习惯了，还是吃饭重要，吃饭重要。


	16. 学院梗15-1

“哟，小余，出去啊！”

“是了，给二小子三小子开家长会。”

余清离出门，遇见了楼下正在晒太阳的刘姨。她见着余清离身前高隆的肚子，顿时就拧起了眉毛，说话间，脸上的褶子都一颤一颤的，很明显是不赞同他在这个时候一个人出门。

“那你可得悠着点，你这身子，快生了吧？”

“没有没有，还有些时候呢。”

孩子才七个多月，虽然今天肚子有些坠，但应该不会有事的，余清离心想，手也忍不住摸了摸肚子。说来奇怪，虽然已不再年轻，但他这一胎怀相尚可，只是未到足月便已有了足月的规模，让他每日走路时都需要扶着腰部，双腿也分开了一些才方便了走路，真是好不难过。

“哦，你家那位也不替你去，啧啧，你可得小心点孩子。”

“嗯，好嘞！凌哥今天开会，平时都是他去的。”

和刘姨道过别之后，余清离思索再三，决定还是听从姜凌的话，没有开自己的小车，而是选择做了地铁去两个孩子的学校开家长会。不过毕竟他这月份大了，什么交通方式都不太方便，但所幸地铁上有好心人给他让了座，这才让他舒适地走过了这一程。

“爹地！你来啦！”

“爹地爹地，爸爸呢？”

刚一来到学校大门前，余清离就看到两道身影向他飞速冲过来，他本能地一闪身，惹得肚中的孩子在他孕囊中踢打了一阵。他却也没想到这两个孩子的力度控制得很好，根本没有扑到他身上，在他前面就刹住了车，停了下来。

“你们爸爸今天开会，所以我就来了。怎么，不欢迎我吗？”余清离在两人额头上亲了亲，状似不满地回答着。

“没有没有，这不是爹地你还怀着孩子，我们这不是怕你难受嘛！”

“对的对的，其实哥哥来也可以的，反正他已经十八岁了嘛～”

两个小孩脸上马上堆满了阳光的笑，只是不知这笑是用来掩饰惊喜还是惊吓。见状，正好肚中孩子也安静了下来，余清离也不准备逗他们了，他在两个小孩头上揉了揉，说道：“行了，你哥哥今天要上课，你们带我去你教室吧。”

一进教室，余清离就发现有好几道目光盯着他，里面的意味大多是好奇，还有的在看着他的肚子，好像为他怀着孩子还来参加家长会感到了吃惊。余清离并没有在意，他在孩子们的带领下找到了他的座位。也幸亏了一个班级只有四十位学生，座位和座位之间距离很大，这也方便了余清离将自己的上半身卡进座位之间的空间里。

“你就是姜岑灼、姜岑熠的另一个爸爸吧，之前开家长会的时候没见过你，但见过姜先生，不知道怎么称呼？哦，你瞧我，我是荣盛大，荣行的爸爸。”

刚坐下没多会儿，余清离身边的一位家长就试图和他聊天。通过这位家长的口，余清离总算知道了这个班级的一些信息，比如坐在他们前面两位的其实是市长家的某某亲戚，门边靠窗的是某某企业的老总媳妇，隔着一个走廊靠右的是某某金融界大佬等等。和他聊了一会，余清离顿时觉得这个班级真是卧虎藏龙，各行各业的家长都有，还大多是其中翘楚，这样一看，自己这个挺着大肚子的副教授倒显得不起眼了。他朝窗户外的两个孩子看了一眼，眨了眨眼，示意他们去别的地方玩会儿再回来。

“原来您是龙帆大学的教授啊，失敬失敬，我只是一个做点小买卖的粗人，一直都觉得你们这种读书人很厉害。我听说你们家两个小子学习都不错，一定是你平时培养出来的吧！我得让我加那个不成器的多和你家孩子玩玩才行。”

和荣盛大客套几句之后，余清离只见教室门从前面打开，走进了一位穿着红色长裙、留着波浪卷的女士，她走上讲台，高跟鞋将讲台踩得直响，不过这也让教室的家长安静了下来。

“各位家长们好，我是这个班级的班主任萧丹，你们可以叫我萧老师、萧班，今天我们开这个家长会，主要是和家长通报一下孩子们月考的成绩情况。”萧丹说话嗓门很高，给人一种铁面无私、不好惹的感觉，不过她也没有做出十分高高在上的姿态来，毕竟她也知道，这个班级的学生家长背景复杂，她所做的只能是尽自己所能教好学生、最大程度和家长沟通。

接着，萧丹为家长们展示了月考的排名情况，从班级排名到年纪排名，从进步的名次，再到退步的名次，她都一一说了，家长们也都听得很认真，这些平时各行各业的大佬们，此时的唯一共同关注点就是他们孩子的成绩，不论他们之前关系如何，现在他们之间的氛围看起来格外和谐。

余清离也注意着自己孩子的成绩，虽然他对于自己这两个孩子的情况比较了解，但却也不能不重视这次小小的月考。他挺直了腰身，聚精会神地听着。

但他的肚子却在这时坠痛了起来。刚刚被他有意无意忽视的坠意现在格外明显，让他再忽视不得。他心想，按理说现在还不到日子，这种坠意应该只是假性宫缩，而这种假性宫缩他是很熟悉的，在他生双胞胎的后几个月几乎天天造访他的身体，所以现在即使他感觉到了肚腹的坠痛感，他也没有很在意，只用左手在腹底打着圈，用右手扶了扶后腰，试图将力气分给手臂一些，减少腰部的压力。

余清离怎么也没想到，往常奏效的手段在今天仿佛失效了一样，他的腹部坠痛更加明显了，一阵一阵，也愈发密集了。


	17. 学院梗15-2

“接下来将由我们班的各科老师一一给各位家长分析本次月考的各科情况，首先我们欢迎语文老师……”

尽管余清离很想认真去听各科老师的成绩分析，但他现在腹中越发规律的疼痛实在让他无法集中注意力。他左手紧紧拽着腹底的衣服，面上也皱着眉头，盘算着这个家长会什么时候结束。已经有两次生产经验的他很清楚地知道，不管是因为什么让孩子在七个多月的时候就发动，但他现在的确是要生了。

回忆起来，也许是因为怀孕期间孕夫的营养较好，他这一胎长得格外地好，之前去医院检查的时候险些被认为是双胎——鉴于他曾经成功剩下一对双胞胎的经历，所以在医生为他做完B超，发现只有一个孩子的时候，不仅他自己，医生也觉得很惊讶。

孩子发育得好是好事，不过医生也同时告诫着余清离，孩子过大了并不好生产，让他控制一下自己的饮食，余清离听从了医生的话，在七个月之后将摄入的食物减少一些，但孩子的长势似乎并没有受到影响，还是快速地长着。而因为控制饮食，余清离吃下的东西似乎又都供到了孩子身上，他自己不仅没有长肉，反而显得愈发消瘦了。本来今天为两个孩子开完家长会之后，余清离和姜凌约好要去医院再检查检查的，谁会想到这个孩子这么想要来这个世界看看。

好容易又从一阵疼头的巅峰上下来，余清离额头上也露出了细细密密的汗珠，他伸手用手帕擦了擦，然后便将手藏在身后，攥紧手帕的手指骨紧绷到发白。

“有请数学老师……”

孩子才刚消停了一会，便又在余清离孕囊中作动了起来，这次它不断往下冲撞着，巨大的胎头在盆骨上方，磨得余清离生疼。余清离闭了一会眼睛，胳臂的肌肉也紧绷着，好一会才重新睁开眼睛。他知道，这种疼痛只是一个开始，孩子还没有入盆，他还有的熬。

“……咱班本次月考的英语成绩整体偏好，尤其是姜岑灼和姜岑熠同学，一个97分，一个98分……”

突然听到讲台上的老师在念着自家孩子的名字，余清离将自己从腹部的剧烈疼痛中拔了出来，他将目光放在讲台上的老师身上，不出所料地看到了女老师期待的目光，他心中暗叫不好，她怕是有什么事想要自己做了，而自己现在这个情况……

“正好这次两位同学的父亲也来参加了家长会，不知道能不能和我们分享一下您平时是如何教导的孩子呢？”

余清离心里一沉，果然，就连班主任都目光炯炯地看着他，他只好使劲扯出一个笑容，向他们点了点头，示意自己可以分享教育孩子的经验。

“大家好，我是姜岑灼和姜岑熠的爸爸余清离，很荣幸……”好在余清离多年的教学经验让他学会了临危不惧和即兴发挥，他随口将自己和姜凌辅导两兄弟的方法整理了一下，居然获得了各位家长的掌声。

看到各位家长投来的钦佩的目光，余清离心里却没想很多，因为刚刚就在他站起来的那一瞬间，他很清晰地感觉到肚中一坠，顺着重力的作用，孩子终于滑进了产道，入盆了。要不是余清离自身的职业素养，他真的不知道自己能不能面不改色地撑完这场非正式演讲。

余清离说完后，便坐回了座位。这个平时十分普通的动作他现在做起来却格外难过，孩子正在顺着本能往下滑动，但他却强行坐下，这无疑让孩子下行的道路受到了阻碍。孩子哪能善罢甘休，先是给了他一阵踢打，然后就在余清离妥协性地张开双腿之后，变本加厉地向产口滑去。只是现在他的孕囊口还没有完全打开，即使孩子入了盆，也要等到囊口打开、胎囊破裂之后才能出来。作为一个经产夫，余清离对这种情况又何尝不知，他不着痕迹地摸了摸腹底，感觉距离胎囊破裂还有一些时间，便放任自己继续听着家长会，并不打算麻烦别人。

“有请物理老师……”

“有请化学老师……”

在这两位老师的成绩分析之后，班主任萧丹又蹬着她的高跟鞋走上了讲台，她简单总结了一下各科老师的观点之后，又告诉各位家长，现在孩子们正值初二，正是统考的关键冲刺期，尽管这个班的学生水平大都不错，但对这次的统考也不能掉以轻心，各位家长也需要监督孩子完成作业，并且要孩子按时复习，争取在统考中取得一个好成绩。在她的一大段话之后，余清离刚要松一口气，觉得家长会马上就要结束了，萧丹又告诉家长们，说等下校长会为各位家长开一个统考前夕的动员大会，让各位家长先稍作休息，等待这场大喇叭播放的会议。

听见这个消息的时候，正逢胎儿的头部将囊口顶开，连着为未破开的胎囊一起滑进产道。余清离苦笑了一下，趁着休息，拿出手机给姜凌发了一个短信，让他尽快来学校接他们去医院。余清离的意识已经被疼痛所驱使，每次按键的时候肚子仿佛更加疼了，所以他并没有力气在短信里说明原因了，光是打下这几个字就已经让他的手指颤抖得可以。希望姜凌的会议可以快点结束，看到短信就过来接他们吧，余清离只好在心中暗暗期待着。

也许是刚刚的一番“倾情”发言起到了功效，刚一休息，就有不少家长朝着余清离投出一些试探性地目光，但也许是因为人情使然，这些家长们大多和自己熟悉的人聊着自家孩子的成绩，居然还没有一个人来余清离这里和他聊天。不过这样也让余清离松了一口气，他可不知道让他现在说话他的声音会抖成什么样子。

或许是因为校长还没有准备好发言，这个休息时间格外长，到现在为止，足足歇了二十分钟，并且喇叭里也没有传出一丝有关校长几点开始的消息。当然，这并不是因为校长比在座的各位家长排面更大，而是他现在正在忙着一些更“重要”的事情，而这个事情正好被因为孩子压迫到膀胱而不得不去厕所的余清离给碰见了。


	18. 学院梗15-3

“呃…宝宝别闹了……乖一些……哈啊……”

余清离刚一进厕所，便听到靠里的隔间里传出一个男人的呻吟声。余清离本想靠近看看，但他实在是快要憋不住了，正下行的胎儿压迫着他的膀胱，他现在急需解决个人问题。

“呼……呼……”还没等余清离释放出来，他只觉得腹底猛得一坠，好像有什么东西正在顺着产道卡在产口上方的一段距离内，他分开的双腿已经合不拢了，胎儿对膀胱的压迫和产道的充盈感让余清离几乎快要喘不过气来。

“唔……嗯……还没到时候……”趁着褪下裤子的时机，余清离比划了一下产口的大小，发现才刚开了五指，而且即使胎儿已经下降到产口上方，胎囊并没有破裂，没有羊水的润滑，胎儿很难继续向下了，只是这种几乎将余清离产道填满的感觉并不太好受。

由于膀胱受到压迫，他只能看着浅黄色的液体一点一点地从自己身体里流出。好容易释放完毕，余清离提上裤子，出门来到洗手台的时候，发现洗手台前站着一个身穿西装的男人，和他身上正式的西服不同的是，男人身前高高隆起，那规模，若是说单胎足月的话也不为过。仿佛没听见身后的脚步声一样，男人并没有注意到余清离，他洗完手之后，肚腹突然剧烈地动着，几乎将他的肚子变了形。男人难受地捂住高挺的肚腹，嘴里也泄出几声断断续续的呻吟。

“你……你还好吗？”尽管余清离此时也并没有面上表现得那样轻松，肚腹也早已变成了水滴状，孩进入产道的胎儿将余清离的下腹也撑了起来，但见到面前难受得呻吟的男人，余清离还是礼貌性地表达了自己的关心。

“呵啊……我……啊……等下我还要去开……动员大会……但现在……孩子动得……哈……越来越厉害了……呃……”好像是终于才发现自己身边站了一个人一样，男人完全沉浸在肚中的疼痛里，完全没有心思看一看身边的人是谁就随口回了几句。就在他说话的时候，余清离可以很明显地看到，男人的肚子形状已经几乎扭曲了，时不时冒出一个鼓包，直将他的肚子的血管也清晰可见，看起来十分可怖。

原来他就是校长，不仅怀孕了，并且看上去即将生产，余清离心里想着。他生想着要不要说些什么的时候，他自己肚子也猛得一坠，身下也淅淅沥沥地流着液体。余清离忍不住捂着下腹，心道不好，胎囊已经破裂了，那等下的动员大会……看着面前男人的痛苦神色，余清离心想，不如让校长……

“我看你应该是也要生了……等下的大会……怕是也……呃……开不了了……你不如……呃啊……”还没自己的建议，余清离便感觉产道被胎儿完全充满了，并且有了羊水的润滑，胎儿几乎滑到了产口。顿时，他也顾不上什么大会什么建议了，他手忙脚乱地褪着裤子，但不知为何，方才还很容易褪下的裤子此时却只褪了一半就卡住了，他只好任由裤子卡在膝盖那里，手急急忙忙去量着产口的大小，发现这一会竟然已经开到了八指。

“对……我可以让秘书……哈……帮我……”男人经余清离提醒，好像想到了什么一样，急忙掏出手机，给秘书发着消息。等他发完信息终于觉得自己可以松一口气的时候，他抬起头来，发现余清离的裤子不知什么时候半褪着，两腿也大开，黄色的浊液混着鲜红色的液体正从他的大腿根那里流出来。他吓坏了，连忙上前准备查看余清离的情况，却没想到他的动作惊动了肚里的胎儿，他的肚子又是一阵作动，他又忍不住捂着肚子哼哼起来，早把他的那一点惊吓抛到了烟消云外。

“铃——铃——”

是余清离的手机响了，但好巧不巧，他将手机放在了裤子口袋里，此时他的裤子早就半褪在地，手机从里面滑落在地上，他根本无法弯腰把它捡起来。

“呃……呃啊……”见没有人接，余清离的手机叫得更凶了。余清离几次半蹲下身，试图够到地上的手机，但这些尝试都失败了，反而胎儿因为他半蹲的动作而几乎降到了产口，如果有人查看的话，从产口向里看去，几乎可以看到孩子黑黑的胎发。

“呜……啊……”余清离只觉得自己仿佛快要被撕裂，汗水几乎要把他浸透了，他再也憋不住呻吟声，破碎的声音从嗓子里一点点挤压出来。

“哈……”又一阵疼痛袭来，余清离几乎要站不稳了，幸好眼前的校长先生及时抓住了他的胳膊，才避免了他失足摔倒的惨剧。胎儿的头部几乎要将余清离的产口撑到最大，它几乎就要出来了，但每次却都因为头径最大处难以娩出而又收缩回去，这几乎让余清离生不如死，他嘶吼着，嗓子几乎要被喊哑。

“啊……嗯啊啊……”胎儿的冲撞终究还是让他的产口开到了最大，它的头骨一点点把那里撑开，这次没有再收缩回去，它一路向前，直到余清离将胎头完全娩出。

“呃…我的孩子……”此时，扶着余清离的校长先生也并不好过，他的西装裤严重阻碍到了胎儿的下降，所以直到现在，在他疼了一上午之后，胎儿依旧没有入盆，他本人又羞于当着陌生人的面解开裤腰带，所以现在胎儿每次不满的踢打都让他几乎要死去。扶着余清离之后，他更没有机会腾出手来解开自己的裤子的，只能感觉着孩子被裤腰带勒得紧紧的，每一次下坠都被腰带给挡住去路。胎儿长时间的踢打也让他出了不少汗，此时他后背也有一大片水迹，像是刚从水里捞出来的一样。

不过校长的情况余清离并不清楚，他只知道，胎头已经出来了，现在重要的是将更加宽大的肩膀娩出，这又少不了一场恶战。然而，就在这时，他听到喇叭嗡嗡一阵，突然里面传出了声音。


	19. 学院梗15-4

“各位家长您好，由于突发状况，原定于今天下午召开的动员大会无法进行，更改后的时间我们会另行告知，给您带来的不便还请谅解……”

喇叭里一遍一遍地播放着广播员的发言，平时宜人的嗓音经过大喇叭的传输显得粗糙无比，而带来的消息也不是那么得令人高兴，这让许多等待已久的家长不耐烦了起来。不过鉴于他们也都是些有教养的人物，对于脸面的介意终究没有让他们当场发作，大多是在心里暗暗骂着。

六班的情况稍微好些，班主任萧丹很快组织好家长会的结束语，又说了些鼓励的话给家长们听，所以六班的家长还算有秩序，结束会议后，很快便各自回去了。至于余清离，萧丹不是没有发现教室里少了一位家长，但她想着，也许他是有急事先行离去了——毕竟别的班在刚刚等待的时候走了不少人，所以便也没有在意。

那么，余清离现在在哪呢？对了，刚刚喇叭响着的时候，他已经在厕所将孩子的胎头娩出了，但这一会过去，孩子的肩膀还是只露出一小块，卡在余清离的产口下不下来。

“嗯……哈……”余清离面容几乎扭曲，头发和后背也都湿透了，紧紧贴着身体。刚刚充当他的扶手的校长先生此时也无力再扶着他了，余清离便将胳膊肘抵在洗手台上，分开的双腿颤颤巍巍，几乎要站不住，淅淅沥沥的羊水混着血水滴在卫生间洁白的地板上，看起来格外刺眼。

“啊啊……”随着孩子的一阵下坠，余清离差点跪倒在地上，他只觉得抵着石板的肘部也一痛——只是这痛根本不能和产口撕裂的疼痛相比较，他的产口被使劲往外钻的孩子撕裂了，也就在这时，孩子的肩膀终于从他下身完全出来了。

“呃……嗯……”刚刚退到墙角的校长先生此时也并不好受，皮带被解开垂在身侧，孩子一下一下地抵着产口，似乎很想要出来，但他的裤子并没有褪下，生生阻拦着孩子。突然孩子又一阵用力，校长只感觉双腿骤然发软，他靠着墙根滑到了地上。孩子被他猛得一坐，竟然又被顶回了胎囊囊口。校长先生捂住了坚硬的腹底，在一旁痛苦地呻吟。

“哈……啊……”接下来的生产对于余清离来说就容易了许多，他下身一点次次发力，逐渐将孩子的上身排出，然后便觉得腹部猛得一轻，他下意识伸手接过从产口滑出的孩子。新生的孩子身体还是红色的，余清离拍了他两下，他便哇哇大哭起来。

许是应着孩子的声音而来，姜凌带着一干医护人员推开了卫生间的门，他一进来便看到了这样的情形：余清离裤子半褪在地上，手里抱着一个红色的、未断脐带的婴儿，他面色苍白，湿透的头发紧贴在脸上，整个人显得病弱又憔悴。姜凌忍不住愣在了原地。

医护人员看到了余清离手里抱着的胎儿，连忙上前接过，又帮着剪掉了脐带。一个医生见到姜凌愣在一旁，就让他赶紧帮着余清离将胎盘排出来。姜凌这才仿佛大梦初醒，同手同脚地上前，揽扶着余清离，手放在他肚子上一下一下揉着，直到余清离将胎盘也娩出。

“呃……嗯……”这时，卫生间的角落里发出的一个声音引起了大家的注意。他们这才发现，墙角的地面上竟然坐着一个大腹便便的男人，他的肚腹剧烈地动着，显然也是要生了。门外的两名护士赶忙拿进担架，将校长先生抬到了担架上，送进了救护车。

在娩出胎盘后，余清离终于力竭了，他只觉得一阵天旋地转，整个人就直接软在了姜凌的怀抱里。见状，姜凌赶忙和几位护士一起，将余清离也抱上担架，带着刚刚出生的孩子，一起坐上了救护车前往医院。

等到余清离再次醒来的时候，已经是一天之后了。他睁开眼睛，便看到了姜凌和三个孩子守在他的床前。见他清醒了，姜凌赶忙上前端过水给他。喝过水，余清离终于得以看一看三个孩子，却发现双胞胎一脸歉意，明显是为了他们家长会的时候跑出去疯玩而没有发现余清离的状况，而老大则是一脸生气地看着姜凌，警告姜凌说再让余清离生孩子他第一个不同意。看着身边的一大家子，余清离苍白的脸上终于露出了微意一丝微笑。

果然，生完这个孩子之后，余清离再也没有怀过孕。几年之后，老大姜辰星娶了一个男媳妇，夫夫俩搬去国外过上了自己的小日子。双胞胎也考上了大学，不过自从目睹了余清离怀孕后苍白憔悴的模样，两人一直没有谈恋爱结婚。最小的那一个也从咿呀学语长成了小大人，是家里的活宝和开心果，每次总能带来欢声笑语。余清离很享受这样的生活，所以直到多年之后，他乍一回到系统空间，心中居然还有些空落落的。

“亲亲宿主～人家不在的时候有没有想人家呢～宿主大大可是一次也没有叫人家呢，桑心～”

看着面前跳动的小光球，余清离竟然有些怅然若失，他对于第一个世界的生活更多的是一种不舍之情，他突然萌生出了一中想要一直待在那个世界的想法。

“哎呀，宿主大大，这样是不行滴～你难道忘了那个因为昏迷不醒的自己吗？你的身体可是还在等你回去呢～”

仿佛是察觉了余清离的想法，小光球有些急了，赶忙提醒余清离他加入这个系统的主要目的。

“第一个世界结算得分：700分！哇，宿主大大好厉害～请再接再厉，继续加油哦～这样才能回到你原本的世界呢～”

听到自己的分数，余清离有一瞬间的错愕，他很明显没想到第一个世界他就可以拿到七百分的高分。见到余清离的一下愣神，小光团在他旁边晃着，决定再给他一剂猛药，只听它说：“宿主大大，这样好不好？人家这里可以帮你储存你上个 世界的情感，只需要把它们放在一个小球里就好啦～然后宿主大大就可以心无旁骛地去下一个世界做任务啦～”

“好。”

“宿主大大，这个一点也不会有伤害的，等你任务结束之后就会还回去……诶？等等，这就同意了吗？”

“对，我说好。”

很明显没想到余清离会同意得如此迅速，这让小光球准备的所有劝诱之词都没了用武之地，它一下子竟还觉得幸福来得太突然。不过，它很快就收拾好了自己的的心思，迅速进入工作状态。

余清离只觉得一股暖洋洋的白光将他笼罩，片刻，白光又从他身上褪去。他又试着回想了一下那些记忆，发现人物的名字和面庞居然不太清晰了，心中也没有了那种怅然的感觉。安慰着自己这些都是暂时的，余清离便要求小光球赶快带自己进入下一个世界。

“好哒～宿主大大，准备好了嘛～准备好了的话人家就把你传送到第二个世界了哦～到了之后如果需要人家，宿主大大只需要在心里默念亲亲系统四个字就行啦～人家就会出现哟～”

“三、二、一，走啦～”

还是那种肚脐眼被扭住的感觉，余清离只觉得眼前一黑，便什么也不知道了，所以他也没有听到小光球的喃喃自语。

“呀，人家好像忘了点东西，是什么呢……啊，宿主大大，人家升级之后，你的性格就会更加贴合原主的性格了，这样就不用担心熟悉的人怀疑了啊喂～宿主大大～算了算了，宿主大大应该会发现的吧……”发现被传送走的余清离不会回答自己之后，小光球先是有些不安，而后又很快安慰了自己，告诉自己下次一定说出来。


	20. 老爷管家梗1

“唔……”

余清离只觉得这一觉睡得很累，他四肢酸痛，胳臂也几乎抬不起来，后面某处还有些火辣辣地疼。他刚要挣扎着起身，便觉得小腹处酸胀无比，这种感觉让他无法弯腰起身，他一下子又倒回了床上，嘴里也不由泄出一声呻吟。

“老爷，您起了，请您下楼用餐。”

伴随着这个温润的声音，余清离的脑部好像被人敲了一棍子一样，猛得一痛，记忆如潮水般向他涌来。

在这个世界中，他是余家的家主余清离，现年二十二岁，十九岁便接任家主的位置，是余家历年来年纪最小的家主。尽管他上任以来，将余家的各处产业治理的井井有条，但仍不乏一些人对他十分不满。就在他醒来的这天之前，以余家三长老为首的几个余家人，认为余清离继任家主三年的时间还无所出，便向余二长老提议，要余清离要么两年之内生下继承人，要么就从本家过继一位，至于过继哪一位嘛，他自然推荐的是他三房的孩子。

说到这里，就不得不提一下余家的家规了。家规规定，家主上任五年之内必须生下或是指定一位继承人。这一家规还是在余家建立初始，由老祖亲自加上的，为的就是预防家主突然离世，却因为没有继承人而造成的乱象。

或许老祖的本意是好的，但到了余清离这里，却没有那么好实行。这原因之一便是这具壳子的主人天生别扭性子，并不晓得和他人的相处之法，二来便是自视甚高，周围的各位世家弟子竟无一能入他的眼，这才导致了他母胎单身二十二年。不过，到余清离来之前，这具壳子在参加一个晚宴的时候不知怎得中了药，他躲开了宴会上的各种觊觎的人，好容易逃回余宅，却没想到身子被管家占了去，刚刚余清离听到的温润的声音便是属于管家的。

“老爷，洗漱的东西已经给您准备好了。”管家站在余清离的一旁，见他许久也没有答复，便问到：“今日可还需要我帮您洗漱？”

“……不……不用了。”见这人作势要上前带自己去洗漱，余清离赶忙摇头。正要起身去洗手间，余清离的嘴却比他的行动快了一步，只听他说道：“我让你在这待着了？还不下去！”

“是。”管家没说什么，他低了头，出去的时候还不忘给余清离关上了门。此时，留在屋里的余清离心中并不那么平静。刚刚的那句话并不是他想说的，但就好像是本能一样蹦了出来。难道是系统的问题？余清离咬了咬牙，还是决定再观察一下，看看这种情况严不严重，毕竟刚才只说了一句，他的感受还没有那么强烈。

简单洗漱之后，余清离便走下了楼，在佣人的带领下，来到了餐厅。应该说余家不愧是这里的第一世家，这宅子竟比余清离第一个世界大的多很多，而餐厅也十分夸张，抛开那些华丽的装饰不谈，中间那张足有五米的桌子上布满了各色的餐点。而奇怪的是，在看到这种情形，余清离心中并没有什么惊讶，他反而感觉熟悉得很。余清离记下了这种奇怪的感觉，准备观察完毕之后，再和所有的奇怪之处一起分析。

“老爷，您请坐。”

管家为他拉开了桌子最头上的椅子，在余清离坐上去之后，又为他戴好餐布，将每一道菜都往余清离盘子里夹了一些。余清离看着面前为他忙活的管家，便从记忆里翻出了有关管家的部分。

原来这具壳子的管家并不是眼前的这个高大男人，之前服侍他的管家姓钟，大家都比较习惯叫他钟叔。半年前，钟叔因为年纪大了，身体也不是太好，这具壳子就让他退了休，又命人好生照料着。钟叔毕竟也照料了这壳子好多年，说自己一下离开他还有些不放心，便将自己的得力徒弟霍枫推荐给了这壳子，说是他很厉害，一定可以照顾好老爷。这壳子无法拒绝老人的请求，便抱着试一试的心理让老人的得意徒弟进了余宅做管家。这壳子一贯喜欢对人冷嘲热讽，没想到霍枫居然都能忍下来，而且做的事情让他挑不出毛病来，便就一直留在余宅了。

看不出来这人还挺能忍的嘛，就连原身这么坏脾气的人都能没有一句怨言地在身边照顾这样久，余清离若有所思地看向正在为他布菜的霍枫，突然觉得这人有点面熟，但仔细想想却又没有一点印象。这人长相如此英俊，自己要是见过的话不可能会没有印象的，余清离只消片刻，就把这一点抛到了脑后。

“老爷，余澄和余平先生已经到会客厅了，您看……”余清离刚吃完饭，此时正享受着霍枫细致周到的清离服务时，便见到一女佣匆匆进来，给他带来了这样的一个消息。

余澄和余平？余清离眯了眯眼，两张面孔顿时就浮现在他的脑海里。原来是三长老和他的忠实仆人，那三长老来的目的想必是为了继承人一事吧，至于余平，不过是余澄的一条狗罢了。

哼，如果他没有记错的话，昨天晚宴上那杯加了料的酒可是余澄递给他的，说是什么不喝不给他面子，这具壳子再臭脾气，也不会再宴会上发作，余澄怕是吃准了他这点，这才将那酒给他，而他们现在过来，怕是来检查那杯加料的酒的效果的吧。余清离心中冷笑一声，告诉女佣自己等会就去，但实际上自己却先回了卧室。

揉了揉还有些胀的小腹，余清离心中一软，怕是这里已经有了孩子了吧。虽然余澄下药的行径令人不齿，但他也算做了个好事，避免了余清离亲身体会和“陌生人”交合的尴尬体验。

“老爷，余澄先生说您要是再不下去他就要过来找您了。”

被猛得掀开被子的余清离人还没反应过来，便忍不住打了个激灵。他连忙瞪了霍枫一眼，抱着被子又要睡过去，却没想到霍枫十分熟练地将他手中的被子扒开，将准备再睡个回笼觉的余清离捞了出来。在管家的帮助下，余清离只好不情不愿地被套上衣服，他还没到会客厅，便听到一个声音在大声嚷嚷着。


	21. 老爷管家梗2

“余清离真是越来越过分了，我可是他三叔，居然让我在这等了这么久，真是没大没小，成何体统！”

“三爷莫气，许是老爷有什么急事，这才耽搁了……”

“急事？他能有什么急事？昨日在宴会上他就不给我好脸看，现在又让我等这么久，他究竟有没有把我这个三叔放在眼里！”

“三爷，您又不是不知道咱余家老爷的脾气，他这样也只是……”

还没进屋，余清离便听到屋内这二人一人唱红脸，一人唱白脸，竟都在不着痕迹地抹黑着自己。他面上一冷，心想这二人还真把自己当人物看了，这两人前些日子因继承人问题咄咄逼人的时候，以及昨日逼自己喝下加料的酒的时候可不像现在这样，不给他们点颜色瞧瞧真当他余清离好欺负了。

“哟，这是哪阵风把三叔给吹来了？清离可真是有失远迎，有失远迎啊！”余清离用了十成十的力气推开了门，果不其然看到了里面沙发上坐着的余澄和余平，不就是比演技吗，说得好像他不会一样。这样想着，余清离便很快转变了神色，表现出一副吃惊的样子，似乎并没有想到他们会过来。

“难道还是为了小言的婚事？哎呀，三叔，我这人你又不是不知道，不仅克父母，还克妻子，而且说不定连孩子都克呢，三叔怎么好放心把小言交给我呢？”他连看也没看余平，直直地看着余澄，眼神里有嘲弄也有知晓真相的讽刺。

是的，要说这原身也不是没有婚事的，只是都非常奇怪的是，他先后和三位公子小姐订婚，最后这订婚对象不是和小情人私奔了就是突发疾病去世，接连黄了三个婚事，原身这才最终歇了成婚的心思。可能原身对这个中原因并无深究之意，但在余清离的记忆里，他可是记得这些黄掉的婚事无一不是有余三叔的参与，就连最近的那个出了车祸的订婚对象，也是在余澄“帮着”他张罗婚事之后才闹出来的。何况这最后一桩婚事也黄了之后，这余澄是隔天就来找他一次，除了让他抓紧为继承人的事情做准备，话里话外还有让他从三房那边过继的意思，甚至最后都动了将自己刚满十八岁的儿子“嫁”过来的心思，他这司马昭之心已经表露得不能再明显了。

“这……小离啊，你三叔这是为你的婚事着想啊，而且这不成婚的话，继承人那边……”眼见着余澄和余清离互相瞪着，一副马上就要吵起来的样子，余平马上表现得像个和事佬一样，试图在中间搅和一番。

“我和我三叔商量事情，你插什么嘴？再说，我都没计较你一个下人，竟然和你主子一样坐在沙发上，下人就要有下人的样子才行，”余清离转头看着余澄，一副“我为你好”又有些责备的样子，又道：“三叔，你也真是，你这是好心肠了，却不知道会让这下人心越来越大，早晚有一天怕是要爬到你头上去！三叔，你还是小心些为好吧。”

“你……哼！”余澄心里气的很，但奈何余清离这话看上去可是全都是为他着想，而且语气也恭敬得很，让他完全找不到地方出气。而且余澄看余清离这副模样，心里只觉得自己昨天的计划怕是要失败了，小言也是不争气，在宴会上没有截住余清离，居然让他趁自己不注意跑了出去，而余清离的样子也不像是和别人欢好过的。看来他又要重新制订一下计划了，他就不信凭小言的样貌，再加上自己的推波助澜，把他捧成余家家主夫人还不是板上钉钉的事，一次失败了还可以有第二次，左不过余清离是不会发现的，就算发现了他难道还能和他三叔计较不成，而且自己这也是为了余家着想。

这样想着，余澄也不计较余清离阴阳怪气的语气了，他现在浑身充满了斗志，一心就想着重新编排策略，也没有理会余清离的话，又随口问了几句各个公司的业务情况，便带着余平一起和余清离告辞了。

也许是余澄光顾着沉浸在自己的世界里了，也没注意一旁的余平投来的怨毒眼神。但这眼神却被余清离瞧了去，他乐得看这主仆二人的龃龉，才不会提醒余澄呢。余清离低了低头，只装作没看见，便挥挥手，和余澄告了别。

“老爷，顾家那边来了消息，一月后举办竞标大会，是白妄山那块地皮，问老爷您参不参加。”一会儿，霍枫便收到了下面人传来的消息，还未细看，他连忙和余清离汇报着。

“白妄山？那里？那里不是一向是顾家的地盘么，怎么这次会公开竞拍……”摸了摸下巴，余清离本能地觉得这事不简单。

“是的，老爷，听说那块楼盘就在政府划的新区旁边，都说拍下的发展前景会很好，所以这次就连荀家都会派人过去竞标。”

“荀家竟也参与了？有意思。行，你告诉那边，我会派人过去参与，至于我嘛，有空自然会去插一脚。哪里有浑水不摸的道理……”挥挥手让霍枫下去安排人准备材料，余清离嘴里嘟囔着，声音是小了下去，可这眼中的兴味却越来越明显。新城建设计划刚刚发布，有谁不知道这块地皮的好处，这顾家竟然舍得把它公开竞拍，这不是摆明了看着各个世家撕来咬去嘛，余清离是很想掺一脚的，但又不知道这顾家葫芦里卖的什么药，决定还是先旁观着瞧个乐趣，然后再说掺和不掺和的事。

见着余清离一脸跃跃欲试的样子，霍枫忍不住抽了抽嘴角，心里只觉得这怕是自己带过的最不靠谱的家主，要不是为了自己的……算了算了，先把老爷哄好，然后做什么事都会方便些。至于这次竞标大会，霍枫眯了眯眼，怕不是和自己要做的事有关，如果这样的话，有老爷背后的余家掺一脚或许不是件坏事。这样想着，霍枫便退出了房间，去安排竞拍的各项事宜了。


	22. 老爷管家梗3

一月后的一日。

余清离正舒服地半躺在老爷椅上，他面前的桌子上堆满了文件，但他却好像没把注意力放在文件上，反而有一搭没一搭地捏着旁边果盘里的樱桃，将后背靠在柔软的椅背上。

他其实正在看对面正打着电话的霍枫，见他严肃的样子，余清离心里竟然有些痒痒。这具身子自从那天开了荤之后，就仿佛食髓知味了一样，每日早晚都会让余清离难受一阵，那种巨大的空虚感让他每次都想让什么东西将他填满。而正巧眼前就有一个合适的对象在眼前晃着，这如何能不让余清离动些别的心思。余清离已经观察了一个月了，自觉大致摸清了霍枫的行事风格，觉得自己还是有些戏的。

不过余清离的这些心思正在打电话的霍枫并不知道，他最近正忙于白妄山竞标一事，顾家那边一改再改的日期让他心焦得很，没有空想东想西，所以尽管每日都和余清离待在一起，他却没发现自家老爷对他的身子起了心思。

或者换句话说，余清离原身的脾气实在太差，霍枫也曾想过用身体去服侍老爷，但在他几番试探都被拒绝后，便也最终歇了心思。霍枫又不知道老爷的壳子里早就换了个人了，所以即使余清离有过眼神暗示，他也没往那方面想。

“老爷，顾家的竞标会又要延两个周，说是有些交接工作还没有做好……”

“行了行了，我知道了。这顾家啊……”顾家举办的这个竞标会可算是吊足了各家的胃口，本来应该上周五就开的竞标大会，顾家竟用各种理由一拖再拖。若是其他的别的竞标，各家可能早就不耐烦了，但这次的压轴标头——白妄山，可是很多人都馋得很。谁不希望这种好事落到自己身上呢？之前他们本以为新城开发的种种好处都会落到顾家身上，可没想到顾家竟然会拱手让出，这可是大机遇，就看各家准备的充分不充分了。

“还有，老爷，荀熙树想要和您约个时间谈进一步的合作事宜，您的时间表上空着的时间还有周六早上10-12点，周天下午16-18点，您看？”霍枫得到余清离的肯定回答后，便和他汇报着另一件事，他低头检查自家老爷的行程，发现还有两个时间段是空出来的。

“周六吧。”余清离又咬开一颗大樱桃，饱满多汁的樱桃在他口中炸开，香甜的气息顿时充斥着他的嘴巴。用舌头在口腔中转过一圈，确保没有一滴汁水流出后，余清离摸着下巴，心里在想着和荀家合作的事宜。

这个合作是余家和荀家一早就有的交易，涉及产品的包装与设计领域。余家在这个合作里向来是负责产品的上市与包装的，使用什么营销手段，什么时候发布等等，而荀家这一支专于设计，从产品最初的创意，到外观设计等，都由荀家负责。而荀家这一辈里出了个设计奇才荀熙树，这人不仅点子多，而且心细如发，能让产品的每个弧度都划在顾客心上，所以这两年不仅产品大卖，而且合作也十分顺利。余清离早就在记忆里见识过这人的厉害，现在可以亲身去和他沟通交流，更是有些迫不及待。

不过，余清离眼珠一转，现在他还有一件事需要解决。他看了看低着头站在旁边的霍枫，又起了一些心思。

“霍枫，我想吃草莓。”余清离看向霍枫，用一种命令的语气说道。但他这种命令的语气不仅不会让人觉得高高在上，反而会觉得有些可爱，就好像吃不到东西的小孩在撒娇一样。

“是，老爷。”霍枫吩咐佣人去为老爷洗些草莓来。很快佣人就将装着草莓的盘子端进了屋里，霍枫接了过来，放到了余清离桌子对面。

“霍枫，我要你喂我吃，我这看着东西呢，没有手了。”为了达到自己的目的，余清离装作正忙于看文件的样子，左手拿着文件，右手握着笔，好像真腾不出手一样。

霍枫见状，有些无奈地笑了笑。他只觉得自家老爷是脾气又上来了，之前余清离原身就很喜欢指使人做这做那，所以霍枫也没多想。他只好用叉子叉起一颗草莓，递到余清离嘴边。

见霍枫果然如自己吩咐的那样，将草莓喂给自己，便满足地张嘴将草莓含进嘴里。又红又大的草莓在他嘴里留下了酸甜的气息，一颗吃完，余清离眯着眼睛回味着草莓的味道，觉得还想再吃。

“还要。”余清离指了指自己的嘴巴，霍枫又将一颗草莓递进他的嘴里。如此反复几次之后，余清离竟将一盘子草莓全部吃进了肚里。他满意地摸了摸装满了草莓和樱桃的小肚子，觉得快乐极了。

“嗝——”一会儿，正想将自己的注意力放在手中的文件上的余清离猝不及防地打了声饱嗝。打完他才后知后觉地知道自己干了什么，他连忙撇了一眼霍枫，却没想到正好和他对视。余清离连忙捂住嘴巴想要阻止自己打嗝，小脸也涨得通红。

“嗝、嗝——”捂嘴战术显然失效了，余清离每隔一会便要打上两到三个嗝。这让他尴尬极了，他恨不得拿什么东西捂住自己的脸，好让霍枫看不见自己 。

“老爷，可还需要揉腹？”

就在余清离兀自尴尬的时候，霍枫走到他身边，弯下身子，问他需不需要揉腹。余清离本想拒绝的，但他正要摇头的时候却突然感觉自己又要打嗝，便连忙点头想要压下，但霍枫却以为他同意了，蹲下身，将手放在他的胃部，一下一下地为他揉了起来。

余清离只觉得自己胃部一阵温暖，一时间竟忘记了打嗝的事。他只想沉浸在这短暂的温暖中，竟不知不觉闭上了眼睛。


	23. 学院梗4

“唔嗯……”

一会儿，就在余清离舒服得快要睡着时，他突然感觉自己下腹处一阵紧缩，身后也有了些许湿意。余清离心道不好，连忙推开霍枫的手，身子也往沙发后缩了缩。他拧了拧眉头，似乎没想到这具身体竟然这样敏感。

霍枫见自家老爷猛得缩回身子，只觉得是自己的手法没让他舒服，心下想着回去要找人专门学习一下。他起了身，准备去关注一下外厅的各项事宜。

“你……你别走……”余清离扭了扭身子，觉得现在自己身上烫得很，身前的那物也挺了起来，在他裤子上支起了一个小帐篷。

霍枫也算到底成熟些，他一见到余清离的表现，心里便猜出了三分。他决定留给余清离一些私人空间，好去解决他的个人问题，于是便抬脚准备出门，却没想到在这个时候被余清离叫住了。

“你……嗯……回来……”余清离强忍着身下的鼓胀和身上叫嚣的空虚感，他终于舍下了自己的面子和平时的矜持，上前一步，扯住了霍枫的袖子。

霍枫转身看到的就是这样一副情景：余清离低着头，脸上红扑扑的，他咬着嘴唇，好像有些羞赧。霍枫突然感觉身下一紧，他忍不住跺了跺脚。之前他的那些通过自己身体和老爷打好关系的心思又浮了上来，只是现在看来如果他们两个人真的做的话，怕是要霍枫多出些力气了，霍枫心下忍不住叹了口气。不过叹气归叹气，没道理他会放过这么好的一个机会。霍枫猛得将余清离拉进自己怀里，让他把脑袋搁到自己胸前。

“呃……”

余清离只觉得自己身上一痒，原来是霍枫把他的上衣脱了下来，而他正在余清离身上咬着。余清离想要转过身逃过这种痒意，好容易翻了过去，但却被霍枫摁着有翻了回去。

霍枫正想进一步行动，却发觉两人站着好像不太方便，便从余清离身上胎头，正巧看到办公间一旁的一张小床，就带着余清离来到了床上。

余清离正被柔软的床弄得十分舒适的时候 只觉得身下一凉，是霍枫将他的裤子也褪去了。他扭了扭身子，想要把内裤也脱下。于是一会儿功夫，这两人便都坦诚相见了。

“呃……哈……别咬……”

余清离身上的霍枫正在他嫩白的肌肤上留下一个又一个红印，但这种红印不但没有破坏余清离身体的美感，反而让他看上去更加诱人了。霍枫只觉得自己身下越发鼓胀，那物直直顶着下腹，让他浑身的火气不知道往哪里发作。

“老爷，等下就让我来服侍您吧。”

知直到余清离感觉到身后的茓中伸进了两根手指的时候，他才觉得事情有些不对。按他时间推算，他现在应该是已经怀上孩子了的，如果现在进去的话……想到这里，余清离忍不住看了看霍枫身下的巨物，他身体一哆嗦，会出事的吧……

但马上，见到余清离似乎有些不专心的霍枫恶意地在他小茓里搅了搅，余清离一个激灵，把自己的这一点理智也抛开了去。等到霍枫的三根手指全部没入的时候，余清离被巨大的空虚感淹没，早就找不到南北了。

“哈啊……”

见到余清离的后茓开拓得差不多了，霍枫一个挺身，便将自己的那物送进了余清离的小茓中。尽管之前已经开拓过，他们二人也不是没有做过，但余清离的小茓此时依旧十分紧致，紧紧咬着霍枫的那物。而小霍枫竟在这种温暖的包裹下，涨得更厉害了，不一会就又胀大了一些，直接将余清离的小茓填得慢慢的。

“嗯……”

似乎是不太习惯这种一下子被充斥的感觉，余清离扭了扭身子，想要从霍枫的怀抱里出来，但却发现他抱得很紧，竟然挣脱不得。反而是在余清离脱力回到霍枫怀里的时候，猛得一动，又将小霍枫往更深处送了送。

“呃啊……哈……慢些……”确定余清离不会再逃开之后，霍枫便在他身上一下一下地律动着，身下那物也在茓中顶撞着，好几次都碰到了最敏感的地方，让余清离好一阵尖叫和喘息。

“老爷，您这就射了啊。”

突然感觉到一股液体喷到自己下腹处，霍枫忍不住舔了舔余清离的脖颈，果不其然感觉到他的身体又一阵颤抖。同时，霍枫身下的动作仍未停下，小霍枫仍在余清离身体里驰骋，弄得余清离浑身发飘。

“哈……霍枫，给我……啊……”这期间，余清离又忍不住泄过两次，小清离终于再也吐不出什么，只淅淅沥沥地出些清液。前面爽过后，余清离只觉得身后的空虚感越发明显，他迫切地想要霍枫将他装满，身下便越发积极地回应霍枫的律动了。

“哈啊……”终于，在余清离又一次忍不住夹紧双腿之后，霍枫终是守不住了，他一个挺身，将一股股浊液射进了余清离身体里。滚烫的浊液进入余清离后茓，有几股甚至直接射进了他身体最深处。余清离夹紧了后茓，似乎不想让它们从里面流出来。他安静地躺在小床上，身体满足极了，眼皮也在打着颤，好像下一秒就要睡着了一样。

而事实上，余清离也确实睡着了。这具身体在霍枫之前从来没有开过荤，如今又刚刚运动完毕，正是最累的时候，所以余清离自然也就不知道，后来是霍枫将他抱进浴室，为他清理身体的。

不过，等余清离睡醒，已经是晚上了。他刚要起身，便觉得身上酸痛不已。伸了伸胳膊动了动腿，但在余清离起身的时候，他还是突然觉得腿一软，又一屁股坐回了床上。也许是这一下摔得有些猛，余清离竟觉得腹部有些隐隐作痛。他揉了揉肚子，那种感觉就又消失了，所以余清离也就没放在心上。


	24. 老爷管家梗5

“嘶……”

余清离低低地发出一个声音，他捂着腹部，面色也有些发白。就在刚才，他用过晚饭之后，正准备处理一些积压的材料。但他刚在办公桌前坐下一会儿，下腹就开始隐隐作痛。

起初的疼痛并不算剧烈，余清离只用一只手捂一捂便也就可以缓过来。但随着时间的推移，这种可以缓解的疼痛逐渐演变成了一种吃持久的疼痛，好像有人在用刀子刮着他腹腔的内壁一样。余清离不得不将右手也腾出来捂在腹部，但这无济于事，他腹中的坠痛愈发明显了起来。

“呃……该不会……”

余清离面上已经出了些许汗水，嘴唇也白得可以。随着疼痛越发剧烈，他心中逐渐浮现出一个想法，而这个想法让他惊惧不已。

〔我该不会是动了胎气吧，可这孩子之前一点动静也没有，我还以为没有怀上。怎么偏偏现在……嘶……〕突然余清离下腹一阵坠痛，他忍不住捏紧了腹部的衣服，腰也弯了下去。

“老爷，您该休……老爷你还好吗？”

霍枫本来是要提醒自家老爷去休息的，但他一进门就看到余清离两手抵在腹部，手攥得紧紧的，面上流露出些痛苦的神色。霍枫马上上前，蹲下身子，把自己的手放在余清离腹部，询问着他的情况。

“我……呃……”

余清离刚想说话，便又感觉到腹中那种刀刮般的疼痛，顿时一句话也说不出来了。

“我马上去叫曲医生过来，老爷你先别乱动！”霍枫虽然不知道余清离身体到底如何，但他却知道现在不能让余清离移动。叮嘱完余清离后，霍枫马上拿出手机，给曲医生打了电话，告知了自家老爷的情况，并让他快点到。

“霍枫，我好疼……”等霍枫打完电话回到余清离身旁，便觉得有什么东西扯着他的衣服，转身一看，原来是余清离。他面色不复白天的红润，嘴唇也因为啃咬而出了些血，但他现在仰着头看着霍枫，看上去格外楚楚可怜。

“我……我这里疼……”等霍枫反应过来的时候，余清离已经拉着他的手，把霍枫的手和他自己的手叠着摁在了余清离腹部。余清离就摁着他的手，撒娇一样地说这里疼。

余清离的腹部本来是有一层腹肌的，但也许是因为最近疏于锻炼，他腹部的肌肉竟有了些许软化的痕迹，霍枫摸着的地方肉软软的。但霍枫却不敢用力去揉，他的手就僵着抵在余清离腹部，只能这样帮他捂着。也许是因为余清离虚弱的表现十分逼真，霍枫竟也没觉得自家老爷是在做恶作剧，就像他之前经常做的那样。

要是余清离知道霍枫可能以为自己在做恶作剧，恐怕他要说一句冤枉了。天地良心，他现在腹部是真的很疼，虽然这一会儿过去疼痛也有所缓解，但也是能让他出冷汗的疼。要不是他现在疼得厉害，余清离恨不得脱下自己的衣服，好叫霍枫好好看看自己身上的冷汗。

“你小子又出来什么事啊？大半夜把小爷叫出来，我可告诉你，要是这次再把我溜出来转一圈，我可不干了啊！”曲思宁人还没到，声音就先到了。他大力推开门，就看到余清离正弯着腰，眼镜闭着，霍枫把自己的手放在他腹部。

看到余清离是真有不舒服的样子，曲思宁挠挠头，讪讪地说道：“小阿离，你真的不舒服啊。咳，我这不是没想到么。”最后一句话好像因为底气不足，所以有点小。见余清离转头直勾勾地盯着他，曲思宁闭了闭眼睛，自暴自弃似的说：“好了好了，我给你看就是了。霍枫，你先起来。”

曲思宁把霍枫赶到一边去之后，便让助手放好诊疗设施，开始为这个看上去真的很难受的余清离进行诊疗。一边诊疗，曲思宁一边吐槽着，〔嘁，还不是您老人家装病的先例太多，不过装病这么多次 这次终于遭报应了吧？哈哈哈……〕

不过很快曲思宁就笑不出来了，他盯着报告单上的一处数据，皱着眉头，看上去有些苦恼的样子。〔孕激素好高……这……〕

“曲大夫，我老爷他怎么了？”见曲思宁盯着报告单好久也没说话，霍枫不由有些着急，他以为余清离得了什么不治之症。

“哦。也没什么，就是怀孕了。”思考了一会儿，曲思宁终于给出了霍枫他的回答。不过他没等霍枫从自家老爷怀孕的震惊中回过神来，便让助手去拿安胎药。

吩咐好之后，曲思宁来到余清离身边，托着下巴，饶有兴致地看着正捂着腹部的余清离，说道：“你行啊小阿离！好像你家那些人拿继承人说事儿才是几月前的事情，这才多久你这就揣上了！这要是让那群老家伙知道，胡子都能给气歪哈哈哈！”

喝下助手端过来的安胎药之后，余清离觉得一阵热流窜到腹部，让他整个身子都暖洋洋的，他这才感觉自己有力气回复曲思宁：“得了，别给我在这儿贫嘴。我这孩子怎么样，没事吧？刚刚可是疼得紧呢……”

“害，我差点忘了正事儿。这孩子刚一月，你这是动了胎气。这药你这两天必须天天吃，一天早晚两次，先吃一个星期的，一周后我再过来检查，如果可以就不用再吃了。”

“嗯，行了，这没你事了，你可以回去了。”

“哎呀，小阿离怎么能用完人家就把人家丢掉呢？好了好了，我错了，你别这样看着我，我走还不成吗？记得吃药啊！霍枫，你记得监督他吃药！”曲思宁本来还想再不正经一会儿，但见到余清离的眼神，又见到一旁霍枫自从他说余清离怀孕后先震惊后紧张的神色，曲思宁忍不住暧昧地在霍枫和余清离身上打转，直到余清离瞪了他一眼才不情愿地离去。

“老爷……我……”一旁的霍枫像终于回过神来一样。此时他皱着眉头，看上去很纠结，好像在做什么重大决定一样。

“我什么我？”这边吃下安胎药又满血复活的余清离撇了霍枫一眼，他可不知道霍枫心中的想法，只觉得这人可爱得紧，让人想要逗逗他。

“我……我会负责的！”憋了一会儿，霍枫终于下定了决心，他闭着眼睛，视死如归一般说道。

“嗯？我可没说孩子是你的。”

“这……我不管，老爷最近并没有和其他人往来，而这孩子的月份又恰巧是那天……反正我会负责到底的！”这是霍枫第一个孩子，也是他孤单一个人活了二十多岁之后的第一个家一样的感觉，让他想要不惜一切保住它。

“你……算了，我拭目以待。现在，抱我去屋里，我要休息了。”又指使着霍枫将他抱到卧室的床上，让他给自己盖好被子，关上灯，余清离躺在床上，这才心满意足地沉沉睡去。在睡觉的时候，他下意识摸着自己的腹部，做了个甜美的梦。


	25. 老爷管家梗6-1

“霍枫，过来帮我穿衣服。”

余清离说完话后，便伸开手臂，等着霍枫过来给自己穿上衣服。霍枫闻言，马上拿着衣服过来，为余清离穿上，最后还帮他打好了领带。

“老爷，该喝药了。”

霍枫接过佣人手里的药，递到了余清离嘴边。只见余清离往后躲了躲身子，皱着眉头撇了撇嘴，很明显是对这药十分抗拒。

“老爷，您想想肚子里的孩子……”见余清离的动作，霍枫心下无奈地叹了口气。自家老爷是个甜牙齿的事情他最近确实体会良多，稍微有一点苦味的东西都进不了他的嘴，更何况是这泛着褐色的温热苦药。但这安胎药可是曲医生交代的，余清离不喝不行，所以尽管他很不喜这苦味，也会在霍枫的劝导下喝下去。

这次也不例外。尽管身体下意识对苦味有所抗拒，但余清离还是接过了霍枫手里的药碗，拿在手里盯了一会儿，这才闭上眼睛，视死如归一般闷头喝下。一瞬间，苦涩的味道在余清离嘴里爆炸开来，他吐了吐舌头，好像这样就能缓解这种味道一样。

见状，霍枫赶忙拿出准备好的蜜饯，喂进了余清离嘴里，这才勉强让他嘴巴里的苦味被冲淡了一些。但余清离在口腔内划过一圈，感觉里面还有一些苦味停留，便把手伸向霍枫，示意他再给自己一点蜜饯。

霍枫眨了眨眼睛，好像没看明白他什么意思一样，十分无辜地问：“老爷，你把手给我做什么？”随后，他见余清离咬了咬嘴唇，又把手往自己身前递了递，恍然大悟地说：“啊！老爷，原来您是被苦到了，想让我安慰安慰您啊！好了好了，不苦了啊！”说话间，他还捋着余清离的手，在那上面捏了捏，一副在安慰小朋友的样子。

“你……哼！”见霍枫如此作态，余清离觉得自己应该是要不到蜜饯了，便赶紧抽回了手，在衣服上蹭了蹭。然后他又指使着霍枫将鞋给他穿上，这才觉得自己扳回了一局。但他却忘了，平时这些事情也都是霍枫为他做的，这次他还是没有赢得过霍枫。

好了，既然这些事情咱余老爷都不知道，那就让他随风而去吧。现在，我们余老爷正坐在汽车后座，去往一家高档餐厅的路上。他这是准备去和荀家的荀熙树商谈进一步的合作事宜。对于荀熙树此人，余清离是钦佩已久了，这次见面，说是谈合作，但不如说是一次小型的偶像见面会，荀熙树是那个偶像，余清离就是粉丝本丝了。

“你好，这里余清离，余家家主。”

“荀熙树。有关这次合作，我有一些新的想法……”

一顿饭下来，合作的问题谈了个七七八八，余清离也得以顺利近距离和偶像接触，双方都十分满意，所以余清离和荀熙树两人走之前握的手中带有了七分客套、三分真情。

不过，在看到两人握手的时候，一旁的“工具人”霍枫眼神一暗，一种很奇怪的感觉涌上了心来，这让他很不习惯，毕竟他之前从没有过这种感受，所以直到回到余宅，霍枫都没有和余清离说上几句话。

霍枫的这种突然的疏远让余清离感到有些奇怪。这人前两天在听说自己怀孕之后，便要死活赖在自己身边。他们几乎是形影不离，余清离去哪儿他就去哪，好像又给管家守则里加了一条贴身服务一样。甚至在晚上睡觉的时候，霍枫都要坚持睡在余清离屋子里的沙发上，说是为了防止余清离半夜起来没个照看。

可今天，就在余清离处理完这个合作事宜后，霍枫一反常态，虽然也算言听计从，把余清离照顾得很好，但余清离总觉得少了些什么。不过，他想着，等晚上睡觉的时候就会好的，反正霍枫虽然话变少了，但晚上肯定还会来自己屋里睡的，谁叫自己肚里还揣着他的孩子呢。余清离十分自信，便没觉得这种变化的不寻常。

但是，他的这种自信在他晚上发现霍枫不在屋里和他一起睡的时候消失了。尽管很想把霍枫从隔壁屋子里叫过来，但余清离又放不下老爷架子，他只好裹紧自己的小被子，愤愤睡去。

事情就从这天开始变得不对劲了起来。在这一个星期，霍枫晚上不和余清离在一个屋子里睡就算了，就连平时余清离乐不思蜀地暧昧调笑这人都回应甚少，余清离自觉得没做什么错事，心中实在委屈，但又不甘心这种现状，便决定拿些酒来，企图让霍枫酒后吐真言。

“你把这个悄悄加到霍、管家的杯子里去，小心点，别叫他发现了。”余清离拉过一位在后厨的女佣，把准备好的酒递给她，让她加到霍枫的杯子里。做完这一切后，余清离激动地搓了搓小手，眼里也散发着奇异的光，好像迫不及待地想要知道霍枫这两天“冷落”自己的原因了。

〔而且说不定能知道他的一些小秘密呢！〕余清离这样想着，忍不住弯了嘴角。


	26. 老爷管家梗6-2

〔快点喝掉，快点喝掉。〕

余清离心不在焉地吃着饭，余光一个劲儿地往霍枫那边看。霍枫正在给余清离布菜，一点也不知道余清离的想法。前些天，在余清离半“强迫”式的允许下，霍枫终于可以和他一起吃饭了，只是霍枫还念着自己的管家身份，坚持要侍候好余清离之后再吃。

看着霍枫目不转睛地给自己布菜，看也没看手旁的杯子，余清离强按下心里的痒意，告诉自己再多耐心等一会儿。他想着，自己都被冷落了一个星期了，难道还会怕再等这几分钟的功夫？这样想着，余清离心安理得地又吃下了一块肉。

〔我可要趁着还没反应的时候多吃些东西，不然等到时候出了反应，那可一点东西都吃不下了。我之前……诶，我之前什么？〕余清离皱了皱眉头，突然觉得嘴里的肉不再香了。他总觉得自己好像忘记了什么，有的时候一些东西就在嘴边，但他就是说不出来，而且他也不知道自己为什么会对怀孕这件事情了解得这么清楚，明明这是第一胎来着。

〔我到底是怎么了？〕余清离用筷子敲了敲盘子，他想了一会儿也没想出所以然。这边刚一抬头，他就发现不知道什么时候，霍枫手边的杯子竟已经见底了。余清离马上用眼神示意一旁的女佣，让她再给霍枫的杯子里倒些酒。

霍枫不是不知道自己杯子里装的是酒，事实上，在他刚把杯子贴到嘴边上的时候就闻出来了。他之所以还是选择把酒喝下的原因，则是想看看余清离打的什么主意。不过也不知道是不是余清离找的酒度数有些高了，这才两杯下去，霍枫竟觉得有些头晕，视线也逐渐模糊起来。

余清离见霍枫已经流露出些许醉态，顿时不再去想自己到底忘了什么了，他赶忙将两根手指伸到霍枫面前，问道：“霍枫，这是几？”

“唔，三……不对，是四。”

余清离心下大喜。他和一旁的佣人们使了个眼色，让他们赶紧离开。贴心的佣人果然走了，顺便还给带上了门。一想到马上就能知道霍枫最真实的想法了，余清离心里痒痒得很。他把自己的椅子往霍枫那边挪了挪，几乎紧挨着霍枫了。

“你看看，我是谁？”余清离将霍枫的头转过来，让他看着自己的脸。说话间，余清离还眨了眨眼睛。

“你？我看看。”醉酒后的霍枫显得格外可爱，听见余清离问自己的问题，竟然真的趴到余清离跟前，瞪着眼睛，高挺的小鼻子一抽一抽的，好像在动用自己的五感去分辨面前的人。

“你好好看看。”见霍枫真的在观察自己，余清离便把自己的脸往霍枫面前送了送。

他们的距离很近，这也是余清离第一次在清醒的状态下看霍枫。他嫉妒地看着霍枫棱角分明的面颊，又摸了摸自己肉乎乎的小脸。想到那天体验过的八块腹肌，余清离突然有些不服气，这人身材好就算了，怎么连脸都这样好看呢？他泄愤似的在霍枫的脸上揉了揉，满意地看着霍枫的脸被自己捏得皱成一团。

“你看好了吗？我是谁？”

“唔，看好了！你是我老婆！”霍枫这次终于回答出来了，只是在余清离对这个答案还没反应过来的时候，霍枫突然凑上前去，直接咬住了余清离脸颊上的软肉。他亲了又亲，好像得到了一个自己十分珍爱的物件一样。

“起开起开！”余清离终是反应了过来，他连忙拍开霍枫怼过来的脸，嫌弃地将他留在自己脸颊上的口水蹭了蹭。虽然推走了霍枫的脸，但余清离还是觉得自己心脏跳得有些快。他按了按自己的心脏，觉得自己好像病了。

缓了一会，余清离这才终于想起来自己灌醉霍枫的目的了，他又问道：“我……既然我是你，咳，老婆，那你最近怎么不理我了？”

说着说着，余清离竟觉得自己委屈极了，眼眶也红红的，他撇开了头，心想霍枫要不给自己一个认真的答复他就……他就什么？余清离还没想好怎么惩罚霍枫，只好在心里的小本本上先记了一笔，决定等以后再和他一起算账。

“老婆……我没有不理你老婆……我只是……”霍枫顿了顿，他看到余清离转过头来，又继续说：“那天我看到你和荀……你们在商谈的样子……那样般配，但我……我怎么能……”霍枫的声音逐渐变小了，他扁了扁嘴，觉得刚刚喝下的酒不仅度数太高，味道也涩涩的，留在他嘴里的尽是些苦味。

虽然霍枫没有把话说完，但余清离也明白了七七八八。他心里不觉有些好笑，原来这人是吃醋而不自知，害得自己被冷落了许久，还险些觉得……算了，既然这人只是吃醋，那自己便给他写甜头才好。

这样想着，余清离便凑到霍枫跟前，贴上了霍枫的唇。余清离本来只是想蜻蜓点水地来一下，但却被欣喜若狂的霍枫撬开了唇齿，一股甘甜而又醇厚的酒味也进入到了余清离的口腔。余清离这才知道，原来这酒竟是这个味道。一口勿之后，两人这才都恋恋不舍地离开彼此 。

“现在呢？你还觉得我喜欢荀熙树？和他般配？”余清离喘着粗气，嘴巴那个格外红，看上去十分诱人。霍枫竟被面前的余清离迷了眼，他直瞪瞪地看着余清离樱桃一般的唇，好久才憋出了几个“不”字。

余清离见他这样，只当他真的醉了。反正这次的目的也已经达到了，余清离就让佣人将霍枫扶回了自己的房间。抱着被送到自己床上的霍枫，余清离觉得满足极了，很快就在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势，在熟悉的味道里进入了梦乡，自然也就没看到霍枫之后的动作。

在确定余清离真的睡着了之后，霍枫睁开了眼睛，那眼里全是清明，哪里有半分醉意。想着余清离在自己“喝醉”后对自己做的事，霍枫不由弯了嘴角。没错，刚刚的醉态不过是他装的罢了，不过竟奇迹般地探到了自家老爷的真心，霍枫觉得很值。片刻，他将余清离完全揽进他的怀里，感受着这人身体的温度，冷硬了多年的心脏终是软成了一团。


	27. 老爷管家梗7-1

“老爷，起床了，您今天可是要去顾家的竞标会的。”

早上八点，霍枫趴在余清离耳边，嘴里说的却是些叫人起床的话。以往这样的招数应对余清离的“赖床症”是十分有效的，但最近却有些不好用了。只见余清离竟只是动了动身子，反而把头埋得更深了。

“唔，我好困……再睡一会……”余清离皱了皱小脸，声音软软的，明显是一副没睡醒的样子。

“老爷，现在已经八点了，您十点之前要到场的。”霍枫摇了摇头，揉了揉余清离的脑袋。这要是平时，他也就由着余清离赖会儿床了，只是今日情况特殊，他本就没很早叫余清离起床，现在起床已经是迟到和踩点之间的临界点了，他说什么也要把余清离喊起来。

“行了行了，我起就是了。诶！！”抬手把霍枫放在自己脑袋上的手拍开，余清离这才眯着眼睛，不情不愿地起了身子。只是也许是由于刚刚起床，有些低血糖的缘故，余清离竟然险些平地摔，他惊叫一声，引得霍枫赶忙扶住他。

“老爷，您小心点。”霍枫揽着余清离，将手放在了自家老爷纤细的腰上。即使刚刚再没睡醒，余清离这下子也被吓醒了，他这会儿正靠在霍枫的肩膀上，整个人都窝在他怀里，一点点平复自己的情绪，一会儿才从霍枫怀抱里退出来。

“放开我吧，我要去洗漱了。”

一阵收拾之后，余清离用过早餐，便坐车和霍枫一起前往竞标会现场。不得不说，余清离真该感谢霍枫及时把他从床上喊了起来。天都不愧是大越国的首府，他们从余宅到竞标现场居然就花费了将近一个半小时，当然，将堵车的时间也算在里面，他们紧赶慢赶才卡着九点五十五的点准时来到了会场。

“您好，请出示邀请函。”迎宾的门童看过余清离的邀请函之后，便弯下身子，邀请他们进去，并由里面都是侍者带着他们来到了会场中央。

因为顾念到余清离的家主身份，顾家为三家的家主各自准备了一间包房，房间在二楼，既可以看到楼下竞标的场景，还可以不让外人瞥见包房内的贵客。坐在柔软的沙发上，从霍枫那里随手拿过来一些小吃食，余清离点点头，觉得差强人意。

竞标会开始后，余清离往楼下看了几眼，便觉得没了兴致。主持人宣读的竞标规则和往年几乎没有什么不同，比如价高者得、一次增加的钱数不得少于十万等，但今年似乎又加了一条，就是这标品的内容需要由主办方最后决定。

听到这里，余清离不由坐直了身子，不得不承认，顾家这样的操作反而让他起了兴趣，他就知道顾家不会轻易地把白妄山这块肥肉拱手让人，这次竞标会恐怕没那么简单。余清离看了看楼下的人们，发现他们在兴致之下竟也保留着一些小心谨慎，看来大家都对顾家这一操作搞得有些摸不着头脑了。

“三千三百五十万一次！三千三百五十万两次！三千三百五十万三次！好，那青城A区就属于赵家赵仁哲了，恭喜！”

〔啧，我就知道这顾家不会这么快把白妄山这块地这么早就放出来。好困啊，不如先睡一会。〕看了好几个标品被投了出去也没到重头戏，余清离这会儿已经觉得眼皮子有些要打架了，他打了个大大的哈欠，眼角也流出些生理泪水，不过他擦了擦眼睛，准备先休息一会儿，便让旁边的霍枫帮忙看着点点竞标会，等下到了白妄山的时候再叫他起来。

“清离这地方可真是好啊，刚刚三叔在楼下待了一会，吵吵嚷嚷的，还是清离这边清净啊！”正当余清离准备睡会儿的时候，门突然被人从外面推开了，余澄、余平，还有另外一人跟在二人身后进了余清离的包房。

“哎呀，清离怎么能一个人占着这屋子呢？你三叔年纪也大了，身体也不是很好，清离应该多孝敬孝敬长辈才是啊！”见余澄在屋里找了个地方坐下了，余平也没跟余清离客气，他也大大咧咧地坐在了余澄对面的沙发上，嘴里却还在埋汰着余清离。

“小言，还不快过来！”这边余澄对着门口站着的那个人挥了挥手，又使了使眼色，示意他快点过来。这时门口那个人才走了进来，露出了他的真实面目。

这个人看上去还很小，也就十七八岁，长着一张瓜子脸，丹凤眼，樱桃嘴，小巧的鼻子挺得还怪高，看上去倒是个讨喜的主儿。只见这人扭扭捏捏地走到了余澄身边，然后说什么也不肯动了。余澄多次努嘴示意他坐到余清离旁边，这人却都把小脸撇开，一副不听话的样子。几次之后，余澄这才勉强歇了心思。

余清离被人扰了清净，心里窝着一团火，就等着有人来引燃了。正巧，他瞧着余澄和余平的动作就好像是把这个只有家主才能进的包房当做自己的一样，不打一声招呼就进来不说，还没经过他的同意就自己找地方坐下了，更别提还想安排别人坐在自己旁边，可把余清离给气笑了。

〔哼！不好好修理你们一下，我就不是这余家家主！现在只是随便进入家主的包房，谁知道之后会不会做出什么更过分的事儿来！〕余清离嘴角往下一拉，竟是要当场发作了。


	28. 老爷管家梗7-2

“三叔，您都这么大一把年纪了，怎么还用亲自来这区区一个竞标会呢？我看其他像您这个年纪的人，大多数可是都在家里逗猫遛狗、享受生活了呢！”

尽管心里对余澄等人不打招呼就进来的行径十分不满，但余清离面上还是那种尊敬的样子，就好像余澄真的是他关系很亲近的亲戚一样。不过，余清离嘴上这话可没他脸上做出的那样尊敬，他直戳要点，就差没说“你老人家赶紧回去别在我眼前晃悠”的话了。

“你！哼，我这种老骨头偶尔也有想动弹动弹的时候嘛！再说，这竞标会余家可是也收到邀请了，那我作为余家的三把手，又怎么来不得了呢？”余澄也不是傻子，他自然听出了余清离的话外之意，但他只是“哼”了一声，很快就调整了情绪，大有把他那不要脸的传统继续发扬光大之势。

“家主，三长老，咱都是自家人，好好说话，好好说话啊！”见余清离和余澄这两人是脸色转换，余平只觉得这二人怕是又要吵起来，便连忙给两边陪着笑脸，这边劝劝，那边说说。

只是这余平却没想到，他这一招反而起了相反的效果。余清离本来就十分不喜见他平时对余澄的恭维样子，如今见着他竟然想做个老好人，哪一边都不得罪，顿时心下嗤笑，心里的不满更甚。

“我和三叔说话，哪里有你一个下人插嘴的道理！”余清离直接打断了余平的话，接着又对着余澄说：“不是我说你，三叔，你就是太惯着这人了，惯得他都不知道谁是主子、谁是下人了。也不看看现在是不是他插嘴的空儿！”

毕竟余平还算是他三房的人，余清离这话让余澄的脸红一阵白一阵，嘴里也“唔唔”了半天再憋不出一个字。见余澄余平终于消停了，余清离心里满意得很，他又从做了半天“背景板”的霍枫那里接过了一些坚果。他一边嗑着坚果，一边想着，多吃些坚果有益于宝宝成长，然后嗑得更欢了，很快手中的坚果就见了底，他又从霍枫那里要了些果干，一粒一粒吃得极其开心。

“哎呀，清离，你看我这记性，忘记和你介绍了。来来来，这是小言，余景言，是我的小儿子。之前的那场宴会上你们应该打过照面，只是我还没来得及和你介绍他，这小子，他居然偷偷溜回去了。现在你们也算认识了，真是择日不如撞日啊！”

那边余清离正嚼着果干，便听到刚刚才安分了没多久的余澄又开始搞事情了，只是这次他竟然是和自己介绍他的小儿子。看着一旁被余澄不情不愿地扯过来，又怯生生地和自己打招呼的小孩儿，余清离心下十分感慨。

他想，难怪自己之前明明中了那药，却没有强硬地被塞给自己一个什么人，原来是这人搞得鬼。就余清离的了解，余澄之前早有把余景言塞给原身的打算，只是原身一直不是很热情，除却故意制造的巧合之外，两人的接触实在是少得可以。

就连上次宴会，余清离明明已经中药，这人都能巧妙地“避开”这种大好机会。之前余清离还没想明白，现在见到余景言之后，这些疑问都有了解答。原来是这孩子本身不愿意走自己父亲给他安排好的命运，竟是明里暗里一直在避开他。不过，这也让上次宴会上中药的余清离有了逃回余宅的机会。

〔也避免了我和这种小孩子上*床的命运。〕余清离心中感慨着，他一抬头，便看到这小孩儿低着头，双手也搅在身前，一副被暴露出来而极其不自在的样子。余清离针对三房也主要是余澄余平二人，断然没有和一个刚刚十八岁的小孩子计较的打算，他便顺着余澄的意思，随便和余景言说了几句话。

可也许这孩子是个害羞的性子，这一来一回才说了不到五句话，余景言竟然就红了耳框，头也往脖子里缩得更深了，这让余清离顿时没了兴致。这要是单身的时候，余清离无论如何也要逗逗这小孩儿的，无关情爱，只是他个人乐得看这种未经人事的小孩儿露出这种怯生生的表情。但现在，他已经有了人了，自然不会再做一些引人误会的事。

想到这里，余清离撇了霍枫一眼，果然见到这人嘴角紧紧抿着，要不是顾忌还有其他人在场，霍枫的嘴角恐怕早就拉下去了。见着霍枫这副模样，余清离心里一痒，只觉着可爱极了。碍于房间里还有余澄余平等人，他只好借着要零食的功夫，暗自捏了捏霍枫的手臂，又悄悄朝他眨了眨眼睛，这才总算是将这人哄好。

〔咦，我是不是长肉了？〕吃着小零嘴的余清离无意间摸到了自己的肚子，与往日紧致的肌肉的手感不同，他这次竟然摸到了柔软的细肉，他不相信似的又捏了捏，但还是不得不承认一个事实，那就是他的腹肌最终还是离他而去了。

〔臭宝宝！等你出来非要打屁股不行！〕狠狠地想着，余清离还是毫无负担地把手边的零食都吃掉了。摸了摸嘴巴，余清离觉得快乐极了。

“女士们先生们，接下来是最后一个标品——白妄山！”

闻声，余清离往楼下敲了敲，见大家都坐直身子，伸长脖子，打起了精神，专注地等着主持人接下来的介绍。这次竞标会，终于正式“开始”了。


	29. 老爷管家梗7-3

“白妄山，坐落于容市西北部，现政府规划的新区内，占地面积一万平方米，东临苍溪，距离容市市中区100公里。起拍价：一个亿！”

主持人刚刚说完这段话，台下的各位老板就都沉不住气了，他们小声讨论着，大都握紧了手中的牌子，一副跃跃欲试的样子，好像等主持人说开始的那一刹那，他们就会举起手中的牌子一样。的确，这个地段确实是一块炙手可热的地方，如果谁能够接手这块地皮，也就是说，他就会抓住新城规划的命脉。对于这种事情，恐怕没有人会放掉这样一个机会的，更何况这种财源是源源不断的。

但就在这时，有一个身着西装的人走上台去，他趴在主持人的耳边说了一句话，人们只见主持人的脸色变了变，但很快又调整回来了。有不少人认出了这个走上台的黑衣人，他是顾家三子的得力助手，人们不禁有些好奇，在这个节骨眼儿上，为什么会有顾家的人上台再干涉这场竞标会呢？难道是有什么变化了吗？人们不禁一个个都仰起了脖子，他们也很想知道到底发生了什么事情。

就在这个时候，主持人调整好了表情，开始说话了。他先是又安抚了一下人们的情绪，然后说：“女士们先生们，请大家稍安勿躁。想必大家都看出来了，刚刚是顾老板的助手，他给我们带来了所有者的消息。现经所有者要求，凡是拍下白妄山的老板，其所有者还会附赠一栋房产——石林区唯一一栋别墅！”

听到这里人们不禁觉得有些奇怪。因为这是第一次在竞标会上，涉及所有者要去修改拍品内容的。在座的大多数人也不过都是一些来自小家族的人，所以没有见过这样的情况也实属正常。不过，一听到主持人刚刚说的消息，即所有者会附赠石林区唯一一栋别墅作为拍下白妄山的赠品，余家荀家的一些上了年纪的人，都觉得事情有些不对劲了起来。

“什么？竟然是那里？那个地方可是……唉……”

“我还以为这顾家是来这做慈善的呢，没想到居然抱着这样一个目的，真是……”

“我就知道顾家怎么可能轻易的就把这块地皮拱手让给他人，果然是有目的的……啧啧……”

“这顾家真是打得一手好算盘，就算是老爷子还在位的时候，恐怕都不敢这么做吧。”

会场安静了一会儿，很快就又被人们的窃窃私语声充斥满了，只不过这一次人们不再是跃跃欲试的声音了，更多的是对于秦家这种做法的不解。不过这小家族的人，里面到底也有一些和世家的人混的好的，多少是知道或是听说过一些的。

“诶，到底怎么回事？为什么大家都安静下来了，你知道怎么回事吗？”

“我也不知道。为什么大家听到那栋别墅都表现的如此奇怪呢？难道那栋别墅有什么特殊的地方吗？”

“啧，这你们就不知道了吧。那栋别墅之前住的，可是秦家的人，这秦家十几年前不是出了事情吗？那栋别墅也就暂时搁置下来了，不过前些年的时候，居然有人传出里面闹鬼，好像是说有很多路过的人或者是企图进去看一看的人，最后不是疯了就是死了，这才让那块别墅变成了一个禁地呢！”

说话的人是王家的二少。他平素里和荀家的小公子最投缘，经常一起飙车、唱K、逛夜店，凡此种种，所以对于这件事情他也有所耳闻。这不，到了这个时候，又是他炫耀见识的时候了。

“原来是这样，这个秦家竟然准备趁着这个空档，将这块别墅脱手出去，真是……”

“也不知道这样一来，还有谁会拍下这块地皮。”

“就是就是，反正我们是不敢再拍了，我看能够拍下这块地皮的人，恐怕还是三大世家的人吧。”

“得了，那我们就看个热闹吧！”

一听这件事情和秦家有关，许多小家族人虽然不太清楚那件事情的原委，但也许是为了自保，他们是不愿意插手有关秦家的事情的。故而很多人都猜测说，这个白妄山恐怕本来就不是为他们这些小家族准备的，而是瞄准了余家和荀家，希望他们去接手这块地皮。于是大多数人都把手里的牌子放到了一边，扬着脖子看向了余家和荀家的人所在的方位，就等着看这些世家的表现了。

虽然余清离的年纪不大，但由于他是家主，所以对于这件事情也多多少少知道一些。当年大越国内本来是有四大世家的，即余家、秦家、顾家和荀家。这四大家族分别坐落在东南西北，他们分庭抗礼，又相互联系着，所以能够维持一个相对平衡的状态。这种平衡的状态大概维持了100年左右，然后十几年前那件事情就发生了。

秦家的家主突然死亡，他的得力助手被指控谋杀秦家家主，进了监狱。秦家一夕之间倒了两个顶梁柱，内部十分震动。剩下秦氏各房内又没有一个人可以站出来主持家族事务，所以慢慢地，秦家就没落下去了，它的那些产业也逐渐被剩下的三大世家所分割。

只是让人感到奇怪的是，秦家的家主和他得力助手关系十分亲密，他的得力助手谋杀秦家家主十分没有道理。不过，在事情发生之后，是他的得力助手自己上警察局自首，说自己就是杀害秦家家主的真凶。这样一来，人们才对于他的凶手身份没有什么怀疑了。

这件事情发生的时候，余清离还很小，所以这件事情的大部分内容都是他从父辈那里听说的。他被这主持人的一番话提醒了，所以不知不觉又想到了当时知道这件事情的时候。

等他好不容易从回忆里走了出来，他往往身边一看，却发现霍枫的手正紧紧地握成一个拳头，放在身子的一侧。这人脸上的表情也十分奇怪，就好像是想到了什么让他怀念的东西，但又好像很痛恨它一样，这让余清离于觉得十分奇怪，他不由多看了霍峰几眼。也就是这么一看，他才发现，霍枫的眼睛不知道什么时候已经红了。只是这种红不是快要哭泣的那种颜色，反而是因为气愤或者是仇恨而造成的。

余清离不由有些好奇，是刚刚主持人提到的这栋别墅让与他感到了这种情绪吗？还是因为什么别的东西呢？


	30. 老爷管家梗7-4

只是奇怪归奇怪，余清离并没有当着这么多外人的面就去问霍枫原委的打算。不过看这人的表情，余清离倒是对于这这个别墅和霍枫的关系越来越感兴趣了。

他暗自想着，当初钟叔将霍枫交给他的时候，早就和他交代过，霍枫是一个孤儿，是在孤儿院里被钟叔带回去，把手教导的。如果霍枫的这种身世是真实的话，那他和秦家，也就是这栋别墅的主人的关系，可就值得深思了。

如果霍枫只是单纯碰巧的知道了某些关于秦家当年覆灭的的真相，倒也便罢了，怕就怕他和秦家的人有什么直接的关系，而这种关系所带来的麻烦却是余清离不想看到的。若真是后者的话，那么一旦这间别墅落到了荀家，或是回到了顾家的手里，那么自己作为站在霍枫这边的人，便也不太好说的过去了。

这样想着，余清离又偷偷看了看霍枫的表情，过果不其然，他已经控制住了他的面部表情，现在又恢复了平常的那种管家模样。余清离作为余家家主，自然是不希望余家都什么麻烦的。但毕竟霍枫还在余家工作，一旦这栋别墅或秦家和他有什么密切关系，那么作为雇佣者也好，或是作为三大世家也罢，余家是无论如何都不得不趟这个浑水的。所以倒不如一开始就由余清离出面，将这栋别墅买下来，那么这样，他们就可以占据主动优势，也就不会等到真的有什么情况到来的时候，再被动迎战了。

别看余清离这半天心思弯弯绕绕的，但时间却没过去多少。这才片刻功夫，他就已经从自己的思考里出来了。想到刚刚做下的决定，他握紧了手中的牌子，就等着主持人一声令下，开始参与白妄山这块地皮的竞拍了。

就在这个时候，余清离的眼睛偷偷撇了一眼荀家和顾家的人，却发现寻荀家的那位出面的人也握紧了手中的牌子，看起来是从家主那边得到了命令，要去竞争这块地皮了。如果说荀家的反应并不奇怪的话，那么顾家的反应就看起来让人有些匪夷所思了。

只见顾家的人也握紧了手中的牌子，余清离仔细打量了一下，发现那位只是一个顾家的旁支，据说在几年前已经因为一些事情被逐出家族了，不知道现在是什么情况，竟然能够拿到竞标会的入场名额，而且还坐在了顾家的位置上，现在竟然还想和余家荀家一起竞争这块地皮。一时间余清离竟不知道顾家打的究竟是什么算盘，他只好又握紧了手里的牌子，手心里也浸出了些汗水，就等着主持人发话。

“好了，女士们先生们，今天这场竞标会最激动人心的时刻就要到了！下面竞拍的是白妄山，起拍价一个亿。预备——开始！”

只见主持人一声令下，余家、荀家，还有顾家那位旁支都先后的举起了牌子。他们争先恐后，好像唯恐自己慢了一样。

“一亿一千万！”

“一亿两千万！”

“一亿五千万！”

时间虽然没有过去多久，但众人都觉得仿佛过去了一个世纪一样。余家寻荀家，还有顾家的那位，三家在场上紧紧咬着，你加一千万，我加三千万这样子。众人的心也跟着白妄山竞拍的加价而起伏着，仿佛价加得越高，他们的心也就被吊得越高，也就越想知道到底最后是谁能够拿到白妄山这块地皮。

“三个亿！”

在顾家那人说出三个亿这个价格之后，荀家的人脸上终于露出了为难的表情。余清离抽出空撇了荀家的人一眼，发现他的助理已经在打电话了，好像是在询问那家主能否再为这场竞拍多给他们一些资金。不过从这助理的表情和荀家之人的表情来看，结果并不理想，荀家，怕是要退出这场竞争了。

果不其然，荀家这人在打完这通电话之后，便将手中的牌子放下了。余清离看到顾家的人得意地笑了一下，好像对于这场竞标志在必得了一样。但就算这样，余清离也没有打算放弃。在他的判断里，顾家这人现在也不过是强弓之弩罢了，他若是能再追加一些，那么顾家这人便会很快被打败了。于是，余清离又举起了手中的牌子，说出了一个数字。

“三亿一百万！”

现场的众人在听见这个数字之后，都倒吸了一口冷气。谁也没有想到余家家主这最后又加了才100万，所以人们心中不得不开始担心，余清离最后到底能不能拍下白妄山这块地皮呢？

不过众人担心很明显是无效的。因为就在听见余清离说出这个数字之后，顾家的那个人脸色明显变了，他的表情又为难又气愤，好像在想为什么余清离要在最后关头搅了他的好事，还只用了区区一百万。这人十分不服气，但又无可奈何，因为他手头实在是没有资金再去加码了，于是他也只好恋恋不舍又十分不甘心的放下了自己的牌子。

“三亿一百万一次！三亿一百万两次！三亿一百万三次！好，成交！恭喜余清离余先生，获得了白妄山，并且附赠石林区的一栋别墅，恭喜你！”

众人在听见余清离最后拍下这块地皮的时候，心中的大石头终于放了下来。虽然过程有些曲折，但这个结果却是他们意料之中的。有不少人心里想着，果然最后是余家荀家或是顾家那位中的其中之一拍下了这块地皮，对于这种大事情，他们这种小家族的人能够凑凑热闹就十分荣幸了，更何况是他们这次可是亲眼见证了这一幕，所以这些人心中还是十分兴奋的。

于是大厅里的众人们交头接耳了一会儿，不过说的话无非是表达自己内心的兴奋和激动之情的，所以自然没有人想到这件事情的背后究竟代表了什么。但是对余清离而言，他知道这件事情远远没有结束，白妄山这块地皮背后所代表的，恐怕是一场暴风雨的到来。


	31. 老爷管家梗8-1

“唔、呕——呕……”

余清离这边正刷着牙，突然胃部一阵翻腾，一股呕意涌到了嗓子眼，他刚把牙刷从嘴里拿出来，便扶着洗手台干呕了起来。余清离在台子上趴了好半天，这才稍稍缓了些回来。他抬起头看了看镜子里的自己，却发现自己的脸色白得可以。

说来奇怪，距离竞标会结束已经一个月过去了，这期间，他这早孕反应是越来越强烈了。刚开始的那一个星期，他是头晕乏力，多走几步就要喘上半天。一开始他还没觉得什么，直到一次在考察的时候险些晕倒，这才给了余清离一些教训。

从第二个星期开始，孕吐就找上他了。这两个星期里，他每天都要吐上三回以上，除了晨吐十分固定之外，其他的时候都要看余清离的运气了。有的时候是饭前吐，有的时候是睡前吐，搅和得余清离是没过个安生日子，人也消瘦了不少。

不仅如此，怀孕还明显打断了他原先的日程。本来依据日程，他在参加完竞标会就应该返回云市本家的，但现在由于他的身体情况，他不得不暂缓了日程，将一些可以在容市远程办公的日程提前。但即使这样，还是有一些事情耽搁了。

不过这也是没办法的事，以余清离现在的身子，一时间也没办法承担很多事情。至于云市那边的事项，目前还是先交给余大长老余振国了，以他的水平，余清离还不至于太过担心。至于余清离，他正好可以在容市悄悄养胎了。

是的，虽然已经怀孕两个多月了，余清离并没有将自己怀孕的事情告诉别人，他准备等这一胎稳定一些再做准备。身为家主，腹中怀的又是余家的继承人，余清离不得不在这方面小心小心再小心。

这样一来，余家三房那边自然也就不知道余清离已经怀上继承人的事情，还以为余清离在为此事担忧，故而以余澄为首的三房堂而皇之地将余谨言给“塞”进了余家家宅，美其名曰让他跟着余清离学习公司事物，实则是想让余清离和他擦出点什么来。

不过余清离既已知道余谨言并无此意，他也只是一个被家人随意摆弄的可怜人，便让人收拾出一间客房给他。只要他老老实实不惹什么麻烦，余清离不介意这间房子里多住一个客人。只是麻烦的是，如何瞒住这小孩有关自己怀孕的事情。

身为一个“可怜”的孕夫，还是早孕反应十分强烈的孕夫，天知道余清离用了多大力气才控制住不在公共场合呕吐。但事与愿违，也许是他这孩子格外折磨人，余清离经常毫无征兆地就犯呕，有的时候他含着好多柠檬片也不管用，所以总是往厕所跑。

一次两次还好，次数多了总会惹人怀疑，何况余谨言和他抬头不见低头见的。但好在这孩子自己识相，来这里不到一个星期，便申请从里屋自己吃饭，平时也少出房门，也就减少了和余清离的碰面，这才让余清离有孕之事没有败露出去。余清离觉得他很有眼力见儿，对他的做法十分满意，偶尔碰见这人也觉得顺眼了许多，甚至觉得这人还可以从余宅多住几天。毕竟没有一个人不会不喜欢一个形同空气一般的人的，即使这个人的背景让人十分讨厌。

“老爷，早餐准备好了。”

刚从洗手间洗漱出来，余清离就看到了门外站着的霍枫。这人无论什么时候都能把他的生活照顾得十分妥帖，尤其是在这两天他早孕反应比较严重的时候，更是体现出这人的体贴和细致了。

“霍枫，你过来帮我穿下衣服～”

趁着被穿衣服的空当儿，余清离仗着“我是孕夫我最大”，一把抱住了霍枫，在他没反应过来的时候，余清离的脸就已经蹭到了霍枫的脸上，在上面留下了一个口勿。亲完余清离狡黠地笑了笑，就赶紧快步走开了，留下霍枫一个人在屋里愣愣地摸着自己刚刚被亲到的地方。

“霍枫，你干嘛呢！过来啦～”

等到余清离下楼的时候，发现这人还没跟下来，才叫了一声霍枫，这人才回过神儿来，匆匆跑向余清离。然后等来到他面前的时候，不好意思地朝着余清离笑了笑。不知道是不是他的错觉，余清离总感觉这人脸上有些泛红，但他眨了眨眼的功夫就又消失了。

“老爷，根据日程，您今天需要签三份财务报表，一份续约合同，上午十点三十分公司财务部王部长会过来和您汇报，下午两点三十总部销售部和市场部的会议需要您远程参加。”

“行了，我知道了，直接出发吧。对了老赵，记得开慢些。”

余清离听着这些东西就觉得头大，他揉了揉太阳穴，感觉到身子往后一动，便知道是汽车发动了。〔希望今天不会再吐到车里吧。〕他闭上眼睛，往后一靠，企图让自己睡过去来避免晕车。顺便说一句，晕车这个毛病原身并没有表现出来，那就恐怕就是他怀孕造成的了。正想着这个，余清离又感觉胃部一阵翻搅，他心道不好。


	32. 老爷管家梗8-2

“我……呕……咳咳……呕……”

余清离刚想说些什么，但他一张嘴，翻腾的胃部就马上将一些还没来得及消化完的食物迫不及待地涌上了他的嗓子眼，随着胃部的一阵抽动，部分污物便从他的口部出来了。余清离难受地抵着胃部，眉头紧锁，身子也微微倾斜，这才没让这些污物落到衣服上。

不过就是苦了这车，这已经是余清离不知道第几次吐到车上了，因着这个原因，每日送他去分公司的车都换了好几辆，这一辆是今天才从车库里开出来的，看起来也免不了被大清理的命运。

“老爷，吐到这里！”

那边霍枫见到自家老爷还有要吐的倾向，赶忙将车里准备好的塑料袋和柠檬片拿了出来，在余清离将胃里的东西全部倾倒空之后，将柠檬片塞进了他嘴里。含着柠檬片，余清离只觉得一股酸气直冲他的脑门。

但说来奇怪，自从他怀孕之后，他对于酸物的耐受度倒是提高了，就譬如这柠檬片，原身可是极其不喜欢吃的，有时候闻上一闻都要把眉头皱得老高，但到他这里，余清离反而很喜欢这种酸到倒牙的感觉。所以现在这柠檬片倒是不仅只有止吐功能，对于余清离来说也是一道美味。

好容易解决完了孕吐问题，余清离将将靠在车背迷糊了一会儿，便听到司机和管家轮番催自己醒来。他睁开朦朦胧胧地双眼，往车窗外一看，这才发现，原来是他到达了今日的目的地——分公司大楼。余清离只好不情不愿地起身，拖着这具身体投入了今天的工作。

〔也亏得这公司和家族里还有些能人，不然就原身和自己现在这样的做法，早晚有一天非得垮下去不可。〕余清离一边签着面前的财务报表，一边想着。这一会儿还不是忙得时候，他还可以稍微开一下小差，但很快，他连开小差的空儿当都没有了。时间表上排得满满的是大小会议和各类商务洽谈，还有时不时要签的各种表，让余清离忙得团团转。

好容易挨到一天结束，余清离已经是面部发白，嘴唇也失去了原有的嫩色。他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，刚想在办公桌上趴一会儿，便觉得有一双手在他肩膀上为他轻柔地按==摩着。不用多想，他就知道，背后这人是霍枫。每次在余清离忙完一天的工作的时候，霍枫都会为他按==摩，每到中午的时候，还会吩咐佣人为他做好营养餐，他都会亲自送到楼下，然后再捎到余清离办公室，还要监督着余清离都吃完了才会离开。

没错，霍枫身为管家，自然是不能把所有的时间全部放在照顾余清离身上，家里的大小事务还都需要他去安排，就连这每日的接送和送饭也是自余清离怀孕后才增加的事项。但也正是这样，霍枫才将余宅内的各项事务管理地井井有条，把余宅打造成了一个最舒适的地方，也让余清离逐渐感觉到离不开霍枫了。

当余清离想让人做什么事的时候，第一反应就是交给霍枫平时也是隔一段时间就要抬头张望一下霍枫的去处，直到确认他在自己视线之内，或是在自己知道的地方才会感到安心。

他不知道自己为什么会变成这样，但有一个自己可以全身心去信任的人感觉并不差，所以余清离便放任自己心中那点不知名的情感肆意生长。由于平时它并没有显露很多出来，故而等到余清离发现它的时候，那种情感已经成长成了郁郁葱林，自由而茂盛了。

不过现在，享受着霍枫的精细手法，余清离被按得舒服极了，眯着眼睛好像要睡着了一样。

〔霍霍的手法真是越来越好了，等哪天一定要问问他。哦，就是这里，这种酥酥麻麻的感觉……等等，这人在捏哪里？〕

余清离感到一丝不对，猛得睁开了眼睛，正好对上了霍枫含笑的眼，他见霍枫对他笑了笑，说：“老爷，请您谅解我的冒犯，但现在已经快六点了，您该回去了。”

“好了好了，我走就是了，真是服你了，竟然又捏我那里……”这个那里具体指的就是余清离的后脖颈，每次余清离犯懒的时候，霍枫都会揉他的后脖颈，直到余清离守受不住这种酥麻的感觉起身了才会善罢甘休。而鉴于余清离后脖颈十分敏感，所以霍枫这招屡试不爽。

回到余宅后，余清离又在霍枫的照顾下吃过了晚餐。饭后，余清离摸了摸有些鼓胀的小肚子，忍不住把身子往前挺了挺，果不其然，发现自己腹部好像已经有了一些弧度，虽然只是很小的一点，但看上去十分可爱。

见余清离将肚子向前放了放，霍枫以为这是要让自己帮助他消化，便将双手腾出来，放在余清离肚子上，帮他揉着。余清离只感觉到一双温热的双手在自己腹部画着圈，舒服得直哼哼。

〔这样的日子再久一点就好了啊……〕眯着眼睛，余清离窝在霍枫怀里，心里暗戳戳地想着。但他也知道，这种时光是短暂的，等他回了云市，可有得忙了。只是现在，还是能多享受一会儿是一会儿吧。

“我的老爷……”

额头上被人猝不及防落下了一个口勿，余清离一时间有些不好意思，他只好装作睡着，但通红的耳框却暴露了他的真实状态。霍枫知道余清离还醒着，也知道余清离在假装睡觉，无奈地笑了笑，却将人完全揽入怀中。

片刻，霍枫心思一转，他将目光移向别处，眼神也暗了暗。〔看样子我要加快速度了…老爷，等我……〕

在余清离看不见的地方，霍枫的手握得很紧，指关节凸出到几近发白，他好像下定了什么决心一样。等霍枫再将目光转向余清离的时候，那眼神里就多了一些看不懂的东西。而这些余清离都没有察觉，他趴在霍枫的肩膀上，真的睡着了。


	33. 老爷管家梗9-1

时间一点点流逝，不知不觉间，余清离已经在容市呆了四个月了。身为家主，长期离开本家的行为并不会给其他人带来什么好印象，所以余清离这两天正在交接工作，忙活着准备回到云市本家那里。

值得一提的是，余清离目前已经怀孕将近四个月了，腹中胎儿长势良好，从侧面看上去，他的腹部已经凸出来了一个弧度，看起来可爱极了。而且还好现在正值秋天，余清离将自己的身体塞进大衣里，便可以完美地遮住微凸的肚子，是以直到现在，本家那边也没有人听到余清离怀孕的消息。

在余清离的行程计划里，明日就是他们回程的日子。他前两天紧赶慢赶，终于在今天早上将这边所有的工作都交代清楚了，也就空出了下午和晚上的时间可以供余清离自由支配。

“呼，霍霍，你帮我捏下肩，这边的工作可算是结束了。”余清离好容易给各部门交代完他们的工作计划，送走了各部门主管，便十分没形象地趴在了桌子上。霍枫见状，便上前为余清离捏了捏肩。

“诶，霍霍，你说咱们下午和晚上做什么呢？突然空下来，竟然还觉得有些不太习惯啊……”余清离爬在桌子上，皱着眉头。他这几天忙活惯了，竟然不太适应空闲的生活了。

“老爷，我倒是想到了一个去处，老爷你绝对没去过，而且也是时候去看看了。”霍枫在说着话的时候一直盯着余清离的后脑勺，他的眼里还有一些说不清楚的东西，嘴角也紧绷得有些奇怪，不过这些余清离都看不到罢了。

“哦？我从没去过？那我倒是想看看到底是什么地方我还非去不可呢？”余清离听到这里，思考了一会儿，猛得一起身，转过身子来，双眼直视着霍枫，好像对这个地方十分感兴趣。

“额、老爷，是白妄山，您前些天竞拍拿到的白妄山。”霍枫被余清离突然转身弄得有一瞬间的失神，但他眨了眨眼睛，很快反应过来，“白妄山”三个字就从他的口中说了出来。

“白妄山啊……你不说我都还玩忘记这里了，前段时间拍下来之后就交给本家那边规划了，我倒忘了这里了。不过你说得对，正好咱在容市，就去看看那白妄山吧！”余清离摸着下巴，思考了片刻，就做出了这个决定。但不一会儿，他又好像想起了什么一样，又补充道：“之前顾家不还附赠了一栋别墅吗？今天干脆一并去瞧瞧好了！”

“别墅”这个字眼就这样一下子撞进了霍枫的耳朵里。一想到这个词，霍枫的脑海里马上就浮现出了一副和余宅别墅完全不同的场景，而他对这场景十分熟悉，就好像在里面生活过很长时间一样。想到这里，霍枫眼神暗了暗，他看了看完全不知道有什么发生的余清离，拳头渐渐握紧。

〔不是他不是他，不要牵连到他……〕霍枫又闭上了眼睛，努力平复着自己的怒火。他整个人从外观上看去就好像僵硬了一样，看起来十分奇怪，余清离也不是个十分大条的人，很快就发现了霍枫的变化。于是他走到霍枫身边，戳了戳霍枫的胸口。

“诶，霍霍，你怎么了？是不舒服吗？”说罢，余清离又戳了两下。他觉得手感有些硬，这让他有些想知道里面的风景。就在余清离刚想再戳两下的时候，霍枫睁开了眼，捉住了余清离不安分的小手，让他再无可乘之机。

“老爷，我没事。我们先回去吃午餐，然后再去白妄山和别墅吧。”

“哦哦好，你有什么不舒服的地方一定要告诉我啊！”自己的手突然被霍枫捉住是让余清离万万没想到的，感受着霍枫温热的大手包围着自己的手，余清离终于后知后觉地发现自己刚刚在做什么，顿时有些不好意思起来。

于是他懵懵地被霍枫塞进了车里，又带回了家，用过了午饭，直到他坐在床上要睡午觉的时候才反应过来，这人可是自己肚中孩子的父亲，两人可是什么都做过了，牵牵手竟然会让他感到了不好意思。一想到自己刚刚的加快的心跳，余清离面色羞红，他暗暗唾弃着自己，然后将自己的身体全部塞进了小被子里。

余清离心想，等回到了云市，他第一件事就要让霍霍转正，这样他想要做起什么事来也好名正言顺。他在心中默念了两遍这个想法，好似要将它牢牢记在脑海里。

〔宝宝，你也一定会支持我这么做的吧！〕余清离平躺在床上，他右手悄悄撩开了上衣，露出了白软的小肚子。他摸了摸微凸的腹部，眼神看着天花板，不知道想到了什么，竟然笑了起来。

〔你要快点长大啊！〕他将手覆在腹部，温热的手将上面的热量源源不断地传输到肚腹里，他觉得自己的肚子暖洋洋的，好像里面有一个小太阳一样。

直到目前为止，这个世界让余清离觉得十分舒适，他头一回生出了想要多待一些时日的想法，但他还没来得及想完，他的意识就逐渐模糊了。怀孕的人是错过不得一个午觉的，这是余清离腹中的孩子在喊他睡觉了。


	34. 老爷管家梗9-2

“老爷，我们到了。”

余清离还怀着孕，于是秉承着上车就睡觉的理念，他在车里又迷糊了过去。现在骤然一被司机叫醒，脑子还有些转不过弯来。

“到哪了啊？”余清离迷迷糊糊的，他也忘记自己是先来白妄山还是先去的别墅了，便问向一旁的霍枫。

“老爷，我们先到了白妄山。”霍枫一听余清离这幅样子，便知道他刚刚没有认真听，现下只好无奈地又和他重复了一遍。

白妄山，实在是没有辜负它的名字，和天空交接的那个地方也白茫茫一片。山上目前并没有什么高大的植物，只有些小草，并且由于时值秋天，草也微微枯黄着。往上走去，便可以见到一些工人正在上上下下地走着，肩上搬着、手上推着东西。据余家本家那边传来的消息，他们打算把这一带建造成一个郊区的避暑游乐圣地，现在动工的话，那么明年夏天便可以投入使用了。

余清离和霍枫一前一后地走在山间的小路上，正往山上走去。由于还没有完全开发好，山路并不好走，碎石很多，台阶也不低，于是两人走得都不快。

“霍霍。”走了一会儿，余清离好像想到了什么，他突然停下了，转过身去，看着霍枫。

“嗯？”霍枫见自家老爷突然停下，以为是他身体不适，赶忙也停了下来。

“把你的手给我。”余清离伸过手，将霍枫的左手捉住，捏在了手心里。霍枫被人猛得拉住了手，怔愣了片刻才反应过来。原来自家老爷是想牵着自己啊，霍枫心中暗笑，不由捏了捏余清离的掌心。

余清离被霍枫的举动弄得手心痒痒得很，让人很像挠一挠，但他又有点不好意思，便拽着霍枫的手，转过身去，继续蹬阶了。

“呼呼，我不行了，好累。”才走到一半，余清离就已经气喘吁吁、汗流浃背了。他捂着腹部，对霍枫摇着头，表示自己不行了。考虑到他肚子里的孩子，两人都决定在这里停下，没有再继续往上爬了。

不过就在这里，余清离看到了本家设计图上的山庄的正门。虽然还只是个雏形，但已经有了山庄的恢宏壮丽轮廓，可以想见明年建成的光景。

“霍霍，咱明年夏天再过来好不好？”余清离仰着头看着还在动工建设的木质结构的房屋，心里却已经想象到了明年他和霍枫来这里的画面。

“老爷，您想什么时候来都行。”

“不不不，我是说，就咱们两个人。咱们两个来这里避避暑，吹吹风，看看风景。”一听霍枫误会了自己的意思，余清离赶忙澄清。他想着，到明年夏天，他肚子里的孩子也应该出生了，到时候，正好两人可以过来避暑。

“……好。”看着余清离眨着的星星眼，霍枫心中的某处弦也被拨动了，他突然对明年有了更多的期待，不光是现在刚刚定下的避暑之行，还有他们孩子的出生。想到这里，霍枫看了一眼余清离微凸的肚子，笑得十分温柔。

接下来，余清离和霍枫两人就在半山腰休息了半个小时左右，等到余清离彻底歇过来，两人才启程下山。此时，已经接近黄昏了。

“霍霍，咱们先去吃点东西再去别墅吧，我的肚子都快饿瘪了！”一下山，余清离就扁了扁嘴，摸了摸自己的肚子，感觉自己快要饿到前胸贴后背了，便赶忙催着霍枫先去吃些东西。

“真的瘪了吗？我摸摸……还挺鼓的啊！”见余清离一副小儿作态，霍枫忍不住起了逗弄的心思。他伸出手，状似认真的样子，在余清离的腹部摸了摸，然后用一副严肃的语气说出了余清离小腹凸起的事实。

“霍霍！你就别逗我了，我是真的饿了……”也许是很久没见到霍枫和他开玩笑了，余清离一下子还没有反应过来。直到霍枫的手离开他的腹部，余清离这才反应过来，连忙装作一副委屈的样子，眼睛也看着霍枫，好像在控诉他的行为。

见余清离这样，霍枫终于收住了逗弄他的心思。他联系好附近了一家星级餐厅后，便让司机带着两人过去吃饭了。

“嗝儿——我吃不下了……”酒足饭饱，啊不，汤足饭饱之后，余清离揉着自己又鼓了一圈的小腹，满足地打了个饱嗝。

细细想来，他这两天孕吐的症状似乎有所消退，吐的次数少了不说，就连胃口也好了不少，每顿饭都会比怀孕之前吃得要多一些。不过也许是因为孩子还在长身体，余清离吃下的东西都供到了孩子身上，他自己本身并没有长太多肉。反而因为前段时间的孕吐，整个人看上去还消瘦了一些。这也让霍枫对他的身体情况有些担心，每次都要看着他吃完食物才行。

“老爷，再吃点吧，就算是为了自己的身子。”

“我真吃不动了，你摸摸，这肚子又大了一圈了。诶，刚刚咱们进来的时候是不是看到余谨言了？”余清离是真的一点也塞不动了，此时正瘫坐在椅子上，一副懒洋洋的样子。

“……没注意……”要说霍枫的目光可都放在余清离身上了，他哪里会注意到一个不相干的人，此时便只好摇了摇头。

“奇怪，那刚刚那个是谁……”余清离又想到了刚刚的一瞥，越发觉得那人就是余谨言。他来这里干什么？他是和谁一起来的呢？想了一会儿，余清离还是决定放过自己，他摇摇头，不再想这件事。


	35. 老爷管家梗9-3

“你可瞧好了，看看这人是不是你能动得了的！”

“你谁啊？我偏要动他，我看你们有谁敢拦着我！”

余清离和霍枫正要起身离开的时候，突然听到餐厅前台那里传来一阵吵闹声。于是他往那边看去，发现有一个黑衣男子正拽着一个人不放，对面还站着另一个身着风衣的男子，那动作看上去是想把他们拽开一样。那黑衣男子仗着自己身后还站着一帮朋友，扯着袖子不肯撒手，风衣男子也不肯放手，两边就这样僵持着，气氛十分胶着。

“余谨言，若是你还记得你自己的身份，那就硬气一点，别在这里畏畏缩缩地不敢说话！”那风衣男子也是气急，见自己一个人杠不过黑衣男子一帮人，便将怒火直对着对面被拉着的男子。被扯着手的男子见状，挣了挣手，无果，看上去就要放弃了。

〔余谨言？他果然在那里，我就说我没看错……〕听到了熟悉的名字，好歹也是个余家熟识的小辈，余清离自然不能置身事外，便拉着霍枫凑近前台处，想要弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。不成想，两人还没挪到前台，便被风衣男子发现了。

“小阿离，你快过来！这些人正在欺负谨言呢！”见到他两人，风衣男子好像找到了什么救星一样，赶忙将两人拉了过来。接着，他便将自己的所见所闻添油加醋地说给了余清离听。

原来，风衣男子，也就是曲思宁在这里吃饭的时候，无意中发现这帮人竟然在拿余谨言寻开心。他们仗着人多势众，又占着同学身份，做起事情来便也失去了分寸。灌酒和言语戏弄不说，他们还对人动手动脚，一看就准备对他做些更过分的事情。曲思宁看到这里，终于忍不住了，他决定挺身而出，只身一人对抗这一大帮子人。而余清离和霍枫的出现，自然是给了他更多的底气。

〔啧，竟然被欺负到自家头上了。就算余谨言和我不熟，好歹也是个余家的人，竟然会被欺负到这种地步，该说他什么好呢……〕不过，只一转眼的功夫，余清离便想明白了事情的原委。不外乎是余谨言不愿意仗着自己的家世，想凭借自己的实力在外面学习生活 但他没想到，他对外表现出的性格太过软弱，这才给了他人可欺的表象。想到这里，余清离决定无论如何都要帮这小孩一把。

“你又是哪个？我可告诉你，这人可是我王大强看上了的，你去打听打听，凡是我王大强看中的人，就从来没有失手过！你算什么人，也该和我抢人！”

余清离还没开口，对面那黑衣男子便想先发夺人，张口便说是余清离要和他抢人。不过他连余清离是谁都没认出来，不得不说是王家的家教落后了。

“哦？我和你抢人？你也不睁开眼睛看看我是谁？哦，我忘记了，盲人认不出来我也很正常。不过我倒是对你清楚得很，王家旁系的一个小孩罢了，有什么好横的？你父亲见了我都要对我恭恭敬敬的，就你？”余清离见着这人不仅没认出自己，甚至还对自己出言不逊，一下子也就气头上来了。他斜睨了一眼王大强，果然见到他身后的朋友有认出自己身份的，那人扯了扯王大强的衣服。

“强哥，这是余家的家主，余清离。”王大强一开始听到身后朋友的悄悄话时，还满脸不相信。不过这朋友言之凿凿地又劝了他几遍，他这才想起来之前长辈给自己的照片，让自己认过三大世家的家主的脸，这才一脸震惊，不仅松开了余谨言不说，甚是后退了两步。

“家主，我……”好容易解脱了王大强束缚的余谨言从他身后快步走到了余清离身旁，小脸白得很，一看就是刚刚受到了惊吓。

“小孩儿，以后谁欺负你你就欺负回去就行了，这不是还有我……咳，还有小阿离撑腰嘛！”见余清离还没动作，曲思宁赶忙把余谨言拉到了自己身后，一副语重心长的样子嘱托道。

“现在可记起我是谁了？哼，我余家的人也敢动，真是吃了豹子胆了！”余清离回过神来，又呛了王大强几句，直把他呛到战战兢兢不敢说话。那王大强害怕得结巴病都犯了，连连认错，然后也不管余谨言的事了，仓皇逃走了。

“哎呀，小阿离，你来的可真是时候啊！”见危机解除，曲思宁连忙作势要为余清离捏肩捶背，脸上也绽放着讨好的微笑。

“得了，别贫，既然你也在，就把谨言送回我宅子里吧！”曲思宁一听这话，满眼直放光。不过接下来余清离的话又让他眼里的光暗了暗：“你可别想着做什么小动作啊！安慰安慰就算了，你要是有什么别的心思，哼！先过得了我这关再说。”

最后这几句话余清离故意压低了音量来说的，为的就是不让余谨言听见。刚刚他不是没看到曲思宁看余谨言的眼光，那神色绝不是长辈看小辈的，倒像是一个爱慕者看他的爱人。尽管余清离对曲思宁此人还算满意，但由于他和余谨言的一些渊源——余谨言在一开始的逃跑无意中促成了霍枫和余清离的事情，并且谨言这孩子心性也是个好的，所以余清离不得不谨慎对待。故而他才对曲思宁说了这话。

语毕，余清离抬头看了看曲思宁等等神色，果然在里面觉察出了一些失落。他也不忍打击这个好友，便又悄悄说：“你的话也不是不可以，但一定要注意分寸，还有谨言的意愿！”这话一出，曲思宁的眼睛又恢复了刚才的亮度，他朝余清离眨了眨眼睛，表示自己一定会听话的。

“老爷，我们走吗？”

目睹完刚刚那一幕，霍枫想着时间也不早了，他们还要去附赠的别墅看看，便问向余清离。

“走吧。”

送走了曲思宁和余谨言，余清离整个人好像卸下了什么包袱。他长舒了一口气，转头看了一眼霍枫。这一望便望进了他的眼睛。余清离怔愣了片刻，这才回过神来，应了霍枫一声。

坐在车上，余清离回想着刚刚两人对望的那一幕。如果他没看错的话，刚刚他分明从霍枫的眼里看到了什么东西。这东西和自己眼里的一样，缱绻而温柔。


	36. 老爷管家梗9-4

“就是这里了吗？”刚刚还在车里的时候，余清离从车窗往外看了一眼。这是一栋藏在别墅区最里面的别墅，和其他的挨得都比较远，隔壁只有一家还没装修的别墅，也显得这里十分冷清。

余清离和霍枫就在这别墅门口下了车。别墅显然是曾经住过人的，装修的风格也比较偏向现代，只是大概是多年前装修了的，整体看上去像是十几年前的装修手法。也许是这些年没人居住，别墅从大门开始，一直到里面的几栋屋子，看上去就像蒙了一层灰一样，带着一股尘土气。

余清离推了推大门，门还没推开，便瞧见了一些灰尘被带得浮了起来，他被呛了两声，赶忙退后，手还在不断地扇着，好像这样就能赶走浮尘一样。

“老师，我来吧。”霍枫走上前去，将余清离护在身后。只见他轻轻一推，门便轻易地打开了。大门许久没有被推开过了，关节处也都生了锈，此刻正发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

余清离见霍枫如此简单地便推开了门，心中不由感到奇怪，觉得这人好像一直对这里很了解一样。〔再看看吧，万一刚刚只是运气……〕余清离将这个念头暂且搁置在脑后，他从门口走了进去，准备瞧瞧这别墅内部的光景。

〔这么多年没人居住，这绿植竟然还可以这样茂盛，真是……〕余清离一边往里面走，一边在心里啧啧感叹着。细细算来，这别墅已经闲置了大约有十五六年了，当然不算之前那个住了一天就被吓走的一家人。

在这十几年间，别墅内部的各类物件也都破的破，旧的旧，要不是余清离现在成了这别墅的户主，他是连看也不想看它们。只有那些绿植（秋天的时候有些发黄），即使十几年无人问津，它们也依然生长着，并且可以逐渐占据这间院子的每一个角落。还好它们也算有些灵性，没有进一步占据小径，不然余清离他们进来的时候，怕是每一步都要踩在这些植物上了。

走过布满绿色植物的院子，余清离刚要用钥匙打开里屋的大门，便见到霍枫没有跟上自己。这人正聚精会神地打量着外墙上的爬山虎，不知道在思考些什么。

余清离顺着霍枫的目光看去，便瞧见了满墙的爬山虎。它们沿着墙壁爬行生长，一直延伸到房屋的最顶端。由于视线受阻，余清离也不知道这爬山虎到底有没有生长到屋顶上，不过这种可能性极大。毕竟，这爬山虎已经将几个窗户完全封死了，故余清离和霍枫刚刚在院子里的时候，完全没有机会看到屋内的情景。

“霍霍，我要进去了！”见霍枫还没有动静，余清离便朝着他喊了一声，也没管他什么反应，自己就拿着钥匙，准备开门进去。这门也很久没人开过了，锁眼里涩涩的，想必也没有人想得起来给它用油润滑润滑，余清离废了好大的劲儿，终于将门推开了。

推开门进去的一瞬间，余清离心中突然浮现出一种情感，他也说不清楚这是什么，也许是对于里面平平无奇的失望，也许是对家具的保存完好程度的震撼，反正这种奇怪的情绪一直萦绕在他心头，伴随着他心脏的收缩扩张而蔓延到全身。

〔这可真是……十几年前，这里一定是一个充满了生活气息的地方吧！〕余清离在屋里小心地走着，生怕自己破坏了这里家具的摆放。沙发、电视、餐桌、窗边摆放的花瓶和小矮桌上的玩具，以及卧房门边的衣篓，一切都在向余清离说明着，这里不过就是一个再普通不过的家。

等余清离参观完一楼的书房，从里面出来的时候，他看到霍枫也已经进了门。他刚想和霍枫打声招呼，自己去楼上转转，便瞧见霍枫面上的表情和他平常表现出的所有神情都不太相同。他看着窗边的花瓶，那面上似乎写着一丝怀念，还有一丝迷惑，再加上半分气愤。余清离不知道要怎么形容才好，但他却知道，现在不说话便是最好的选择。

于是，余清离便一个人悄悄地来到了二楼。与一楼相比，二楼的生活气息显得淡薄了许多，反而有一股更加正式的味道。一上二楼，便能看到一个很大的书房。书房里面，除了必要的书桌和书架，还有一张茶几和几把椅子。和一楼的不太一样，二楼的书房很明显是被原来的主人当待客厅使用的。

除了书房，余清离又推门进了几间客房，不过里面空荡荡的，没有一点人气，一看就是常年空置的。从一间客房中出来后，余清离瞧见霍枫也跟着上来了。显然他已经收拾好了脸上的表情，又变成了那个余清离所熟悉的霍枫。

“老爷，楼上还有一层，要不上去看看？”霍枫如是地向余清离建议着，但余清离却从他的动作里发现了些许异常。

霍枫好像正在用身体挡着一间屋子，就在二楼走廊的最角落里面，余清离一开始忽略的屋子。见霍枫如此举动，余清离本来平静的心突然又被他勾起了兴趣。他点了点头，假意答应霍枫自己要去三楼转转，实则却在霍枫放松了警惕的时候，装作不经意一样瞥了那屋子一眼，又装作很感兴趣的样子走到了屋门前。

霍枫见自己的小动作被自家老爷发现了，心中不免有些紧张，但面上却没有流露分毫。见着余清离来到了那间他想要极力隐藏的屋子门前，霍枫只好跟了上去。

〔里面到底有什么呢？竟然会让霍霍这样紧张……〕在门前顿了片刻，余清离终于还是鼓起勇气，一把推开了屋门。挣开眼睛，余清离并没有看到想象中的恐怖画面，反而被这屋子里的东西吸引走了注意力。

很明显，这是一间玩具屋，而且看起来是一间专门给男孩子的玩具屋。里面放着各类的小汽车、变形金刚、玩具枪等等，余清离甚至还看到了奥特曼和小怪兽的模型。

〔哈哈哈，这屋主也太宠孩子了吧！等等，霍霍是不是早就料到里面会是这样，才不想让我打开的啊………〕余清离刚在心里吐槽了一下屋主的宠娃行为，便突然意识到有些不对。从他们一进别墅开始，霍枫都表现出一副很熟悉这里环境的样子，就好像从这里住过许久，现在只是故地重游一样。

〔霍霍究竟和秦家有什么关系？上次竞拍会上也是，这次在别墅里也是……〕直到他们从三楼转下来，进入车里，再到最后回到余宅，这个问题一直占据着余清离的脑海，他头一次迫切地想要知道霍枫和秦家的关系了。

〔等等吧，也许霍霍会告诉我的……〕只是让此时的他没想到的是，这一等，便等了将近一年的时间，久到他都快要忘记这事了。

不过，这些也都是后话了。


	37. 老爷管家梗10

回到云市之后的日子过得似乎格外地快，短短的一个月却被余清离过成了一年一样。在这一个月里，他不仅熟悉了在云市的业务，迅速融入了云市的生活，甚至抽出空来，和霍枫扯了证。

一想起那天的情景，余清离就忍不住发笑。但这并不表明这里面有什么令人觉得好笑的地方，而是每当他想起来的时候，余清离都觉得好像有什么在挠着他的心脏，让他觉得痒极了，但他又抓不到，所以每次都只能捂着嘴偷笑一下，借此来缓解心中的痒意。

那是一个周末的早晨，距离余清离和霍枫回到云市已经过了一个星期。清晨，余清离丝毫不意外地从霍枫的怀里醒来，他亲了亲霍枫的面颊，悄悄从他的手臂里退出来。

只见余清离蹑手蹑脚地从床头的柜子里拿出了什么东西，把它放在床头后，又小心翼翼地躺回了床上，在霍枫怀里找了个姿势，又睡了过去。

于是霍枫醒来之后，看到的就是这样一副情景：余清离正蜷缩在他怀里，而他自己则将余清离紧紧箍在胸前。霍枫轻轻地起身，他想尽量不要吵到余清离——毕竟这是个周末，而且余清离前些天又一直在忙着交接各种工作。

等霍枫悄悄将自己和余清离“分”开之后，他刚一转头，便发现自己的床头上好像放着一个本子。霍枫有些好奇，他不记得自己昨天晚上将这个东西放在床头了，他抬头敲了敲，觉得也不会是从天花板上（好吧，可能是墙上的小挂件上）掉下来的。

于是霍枫伸手将那个本子拿了过来，他随手一翻开，却发现那居然是个户口本。而且这户口本不是别人的，正是余清离的。霍枫翻了几页，发现里面只有余清离一个人的信息，其他人的也没有。而在余清离的那一页上，他的婚姻状况被人用红笔特地圈起来了，上面写着两个整齐的字——未婚。

〔老爷啊……〕霍枫瞥了一眼躺在床上的余清离，发现他抿着嘴唇，明明闭着眼睛，但眼珠子却在转来转去，一看就是在装睡。看到这里，霍枫再不明白自家老爷的心思，便真是枉为将近一年的管家。

他心想，自家老爷可还真是个藏不住心事的人，前些天的时候，便在言语中透露出了这种意思，但也许是太过隐晦，霍枫一时间也无法拿准，便只好先暂且搁置。而可能是间自己没有表示，余清离现在竟然开始明示了，甚至将自己的户口本交到了霍枫手上。恐怕要是霍枫再没有动作，余清离下一步要做的事，就是直接把霍枫带到民政局领证了。

见霍枫盯着手中的户口本半天不说话，余清离终于无法继续装睡下去。他睁开眼睛，刚想要询问霍枫的意见，便看到霍枫正在看着他的腹部，那眼神里写满了柔意。余清离一下子不禁有些吃味，难道霍枫和自己相好的原因便是因为这个孩子吗？那余清离在霍枫心中又算什么？

想到这里，余清离心中很不是滋味。他赌气似的翻过身去，顺便拿被子将自己的腹部盖上了，不让霍枫看到。见状，霍枫便知道自家老爷误会了，他又在和自己闹别扭。

为了及时消除余清离的顾虑，霍枫从背后揽住了余清离的后背，轻声说道：“老爷，你别乱想。我爱的人自始至终都是你一个人，是你让我体会到被人关心的感觉，也是你教给我如何去展现自己的爱意，就连这个孩子，都是老爷你给我的啊。所以，老爷，你懂了吗？先有你，然后才有孩子，无论何时，你在我心中都是第一位的。”

听到这里，余清离才终于睁开了眼睛。他刚刚感觉自己的心脏好像有什么奇怪的地方，竟然跳得比平时快好多，手也忍不住揪紧了被子，强行克制着自己转过身扑到霍枫怀里的欲望。他只是将自己蜷缩得更小了，从霍枫的角度看去，就好像一把手就能抱过来一样。

〔可真像个小孩子。〕霍枫看着自家老爷的举动，心中忍不住笑了起来。他倾下身去，将余清离抱在怀里，手搭在余清离的手上，在上面摩挲着。他的手有些粗糙，磨得余清离的手有些痒，但他却忍着了，并且回握住了霍枫的手。

“老爷，我们去领证吧。”霍枫话音刚落，便敏锐地察觉到余清离的身子微微一颤。他将自己的脸贴到余清离的面上，看到余清离低垂的睫毛也颤动了两下。

好一会儿，才听到余清离低低的一声“好”。余清离说这一声的时候，声音比较小，好像嘴里咕哝着什么东西一样，不仔细听便会完全错过。但霍枫却听得真切，他竟从里面听出了余清离的羞赧和渴望，像春天的风，想要贴近却又保持着距离。

霍枫不由心下一动，他微微起身，将脸凑到余清离的后脑勺上，埋了进去，好像在森林氧吧呼吸一样，落下了一个微风一样的吻。这个时候，余清离和霍枫的森林才算摆脱了孤独的命运，两片郁葱的森林真正连在了一起，两片森林原本是互相追逐，现在却连树的根都缠绕在了一起，就像解不开的结一样。

“新人笑一个！”

“咔嚓！”

伴随着照相机的一个响声，余清离和霍枫的笑容出现在了红底的照片上，这照片又被贴在了金字红景的小本子上，两人人手一个，后来被他们珍藏在了床头柜里，落上了锁。

这便是余清离和霍枫故事的开始。


	38. 老爷管家梗11-1

“余清离！你给我出来！”

这天是个周末，也是余清离和霍枫领证之后的第一个月。余清离正在家中吃着水果看着书时，便听到门厅那边传来一阵吵吵嚷嚷的声音。

〔是谁啊，这大早上的……〕他本来想要忽视这声音，但吵闹的声音越来越大，那人见余清离不出来，似乎也更有了底气，好像想要赖在这里不走了一样。〔听声音就知道是余澄。他以为他是谁，直接进别人家里开炮……〕无法，强行忽略失败后，余清离只好合上了手中的书，准备去门厅那边会一会那人。

余清离起身，真准备往外走的时候，他往墙上的镜子上随意一瞥，却发现他的衣衫还不是很齐整，不仅如此，五个月的孕肚就直挺挺地挂在身前，看起来十分显眼。总不能就这样出去见人，那就让那人再等一会儿吧。余清离不慌不忙地换了一身衣服，很好地将鼓起的腹部遮住之后，才又迈开腿往外走。

说起来，他和霍枫成为正式夫夫已经有一个月了，余清离腹中的孩子也刚好五个月，可谓是双喜临门。而且，也许是容市的气候比较温和，余清离也十分适应这里的环境，孩子在他肚中长势良好，在里面稳稳地扎住了脚跟。

孩子发育很好的结果就是余清离的腹部鼓胀得更加明显了，如果说四个月前，余清离不用太过掩饰也不会有人发现他的肚子，那五个月肚子的规模就已经不容小觑了，余清离出门前每次都要花很大的功夫才能勉强将肚子藏起来。

当然，平时在家里的时候，余清离是完全不需要遮掩起来的，他都能正大光明地挺着肚子在家中晃来晃去，这都得益于霍枫给佣人们制订的保密政策，这才让他们不敢将余清离的情况向外透露分毫。余清离对此十分满意，并且“身体力行”地表扬了霍枫好几次。（霍枫：赚了赚了。）

“是谁啊？一大早就在别人家门口叫唤？不知道的，还以为是谁家的狗没拴好，自己跑出来了呢。”被人搅扰了阅读的平静时光的余清离按下心中的怒火，来到门厅后，不咸不淡地朝着在一旁撒泼的余澄说着。

但让余清离有些意外的是，这余澄虽然不是一个人来的，但也没有带着他那个经常带着的小跟班余平，反而是余家大长老余放云跟着来了。余放云站在余澄的一侧，很明显正在劝着余澄，让他表现得不要太过分。见到余清离出来，余放云不好意思地朝他笑了笑，那面上的表情好像再说他也没拉住余澄一样。

“小澄的，孩子们自己的事情就让他们自己决定好了，咱们做长辈的也不好插手太多……”余放云见余澄又有要闹的趋势，赶忙拽着他的胳膊，在一旁劝道。

“说得是这样没错，但这余清离……余清离他也太过分了一点！看不上我们家余谨言就直说，你看看他找了个什么人！”

余澄想想就觉得生气。自己家的小言有什么不好，模样身段学识样样都好，可这余清离却偏偏瞧不上。而且瞧不上便罢了，他还偏偏找个一个在他眼中差劲极了的人结婚。余澄越想越气，自从他知道余清离结婚之后，他的心中就藏着一团怒火，如今可算是给他找到一个机会发泄出来了。

“小澄……”余放云发觉不好，再放任他说下去，指不定会说一些什么不像样的话，便赶忙出声制止。

其实，这次余澄来到余清离家，里面也有余放云一笔。在他眼里，余清离还是个晚辈，而自己则是长辈，哪有晚辈结婚不通过长辈的道理呢？余清离瞒着他们结婚这个做法也实在是太过分了。他觉得，婚姻就是父母之命媒妁之言，余清离一个小孩子是断断做不了主的。所以这次，余澄愤愤不平地来找他，想要向余清离讨个说法的时候，余放云也没有阻止，甚至还跟了过来，想要看看余清离到底怎么处理。

“我偏要说！他和谁结婚不行，你看看顾家荀家，都有一些很不错的孩子，偏偏要和一个无父无母的管家结婚，我真是……”

“我看有的人虽然父母双全，却也未必怎么样嘛！大清早上就过来对我兴师问罪，三叔你真是好大的威风啊！”不等余澄发表完他的感言，余清离便不耐烦地出口打断了。他实在想不明白，这三叔就好像和他杠上了一样，明明只是个叔叔，却非要表现得想他的父亲一样，关键是他还不把自己当他的孩子，只是一个挣钱的工具。

“你……你……哥，你看看他，真是没大没小，都不懂的尊重和孝敬长辈，真是反了他了！”见说不过余清离，余澄又气又急，但又说不出什么话来，只好向余放云告状。

“清离啊，你三叔这回也是为你好。你看看你，放着这么多的青年才俊不要，非要和一个管家结婚，这要是给外面的人知道了，要怎么看我和你三叔啊！”

听着余放云这话，余清离简直快要被气笑了。一口一个“为他好”，要真是为他好，又怎么会故意黄掉原身是各个相亲对象？又怎么会趁着酒会，给自己下那种药？又怎么会在这些事情都发生之后，打着为他好的旗子，却过来找他兴师问罪呢？真是可笑，余清离可算看清楚余澄的嘴脸了。

还有余放云，余清离怜悯地看了他一眼，这人连自己弟弟的真实面目都没有看清楚，就一味地帮着他说话，可谓是糊涂至极了。而且，看着余澄和余放云，余清离突然想到了什么事，因着这个，他看余放云的眼光里怜悯的意味也更重了些。

〔可怜的余放云，被余澄耍的团团转啊，连自己唯一的女儿被他害死都不知道。啧啧……〕余放云被余清离看得有些奇怪，他不解地看了看自己的身上，觉得自己应该没穿什么奇怪的衣服，抬头又看到了余清离的眼神，于是更加迷惑了。

“咳咳……”见余放云和余清离只顾着眼神交流，大有把自己忘记的趋势，余澄赶紧假装咳嗽了几声，试图拉回他们的注意力。


	39. 老爷管家梗11-2

“清离啊，不是叔说你，这婚姻就是父母之命媒妁之言，你父亲母亲不在了，你结婚的事情怎么说也要知会我们一声啊！”听到余澄在一旁的咳嗽声，余放云也不再和余清离眼神交流，他又把他的那一套搬了出来，一副余清离十分不懂事的模样。

“就是就是，好歹我们还是你的长辈呢！”见余放云的语气略含责怪，余澄就觉得有人给他撑腰了一样，他赶忙附和着，点头如捣蒜一样。

“叔，你不用再说了，这事情已成了既定事实，难道还有改变的道理吗？”余清离不觉得这两人真会让自己去和霍枫离婚，而且，想到这里，他不着痕迹地摸了摸腹部，两人已经有孩子的事情也是个不争的事实了。

“老爷，茶叶泡好了。”就在这时，霍枫带着泡好的茶叶现身了。在厨房的时候，他便听到了门厅这边的争执声，并且似乎和他与余清离的事情有关，所以现在霍枫就在和余清离交换着眼神，似乎在问他接下来该怎么办。

“放那里吧。小珊，倒茶。”余清离下巴一扬，示意霍枫把茶壶放在一旁，又叫来了一位佣人来为余放云和余澄二人倒茶。做完这些事之后，余清离拍了拍他身旁的位置，让霍枫坐了过来。

“老爷……”霍枫见到自家老爷的举动，却觉得有些不太合适，在一旁站了一会儿没有动弹，直到余清离瞪了他一眼，这才乖巧地坐了下来。

“霍枫是吧，我是清离的叔叔余放云……”在霍枫坐下后，余放云紧接着就和霍枫聊上了，当然，这聊天是单方面的，余放云提问，霍枫回答。一会儿时间下来，余放云已经基本摸清了霍枫的情况，他的表情上没有什么过多的变化，霍枫也无法从上面知道余放云对自己的态度。

不过余澄对他的态度表现得十分明显了，夹杂着讨厌和嫉妒的神情暴露了余澄心中的想法。由于不知道余放云对自己的看法，再加上余澄对自己的观感并不是很好，霍枫一下子有些紧张，手心也忍不住出了些汗水。他的手在膝盖上捏来捏去，看上去有些坐立不安的样子。

“如你们所见，我和霍枫已经领证结婚了，我们感情很好，还请叔叔们不要再插手我们的事情了。”等余放云和余澄将他们杯子里的茶水喝光，余放云也基本“盘问”完霍枫后，余清离果断地拉过霍枫的手，在上面捏了捏，作为安慰霍枫的手段，后又十分不客气地对这二人说着，目光中尽显坚定。

“清离，这婚是可以离的嘛，霍枫不一定就是……”余澄一听这话，马上满不在乎地说着，可他话还没说完，便被余放云严肃地打断了。他支吾了两声，再不敢那样说了。

“余澄！慎言。清离，你和霍枫的事情叔叔们已经知道了，叔叔们也不会再过多地干涉了。但你要明白，你不光是余清离，你还是余家的家主，有很多人正盯着你的举动，当然也包括你的伴侣，这其中肯定会有不怀好意的人，清离你一定要多多当心啊！”也许是刚刚霍枫回答问题时表现还算可以，余放云的态度明显地软了下来。相比起余澄的不安好心，余放云更多地还是在为余清离和余家整体着想，想得更多的是家族利益，就从余清离的婚事这点就可以看出。

余家家大业大，又是百年的世家，除去这些，自然也是树敌不少。明里暗里有不少人正盯着余家，就期盼着他们哪一环节出点差错，然后他们就好揪着这点差错大做文章。余清离做完余家的家主，更是余家的门面，一举一动都有很多人关注着，结婚如此重大的事情，也自然是藏不了很久。

要是余清离和其他世家的任何人结婚都没有什么，可他却和一个无名之人成了婚，这一旦曝光，怕是无法逃过舆论的怪圈。这也是余放云担心的地方，所以比起让两人离婚，余放云更多地想要提醒余清离，让他小心行事，公开的话千万也要找一个合适的时机才行。

“叔叔，我知道，我们会小心行事的。”余清离握着霍枫的手，和霍枫对视一眼，好像在寻求他的同意一样。见霍枫向他微微点了点头，余清离闭上了眼，好像做出了什么很大的决定的一样。他转向余放云，再次睁开了眼，此时，他眼里全是温和的意味。

“叔，三叔，我要和你们先知会一声。”余清离顿了顿，满脸严肃的神色，又开口道：“我已经怀了霍枫的孩子，已经五个月了。”

说完这话，余清离的眼神就想下看去了。他实在不想看到余放云和余澄的神色，尤其是余澄的，他已经可以想象这人吃惊中带有审视的眼神了，所以眼不见心不烦，余清离决定干脆不和他们对视了。

“哈哈哈，清离，你可真是厉害啊！竟然能瞒到现在。我说你怎么突然和霍枫结婚了，原来是这回事。好了好了，叔叔理解。正好，我们余家这边也确实需要一个继承人了，清离你做得很好！”出乎余清离的意料，余放云并没有过分吃惊，反而是欣喜若狂。他大笑几声之后，便说出了这段话。

“怀孕了么？挺好挺好……”余澄在结束了一开始的吃惊之后，也干巴巴地说了两句，不过从这语气就能表明这人心中的不甘，但知道余清离怀孕之后，余澄也暂且歇下了作妖的心思。

“快过来让叔看看！算了，叔过去！”余放云激动之下，干脆坐到了余清离旁边。他看着余清离还显不出来弧度的小腹（实际上是错觉，余清离和霍枫作证），眼神中写满了期待。

这种情景是余清离完全没有想到的，看着面前欣喜地摸着自己肚子的余放云，再到离他远一些的两眼放着隐晦的光的余澄，余清离心中的大石头终于落了下来。他长舒了一口气，将自己的腹部往前挺了挺，专门让余放云摸着。他转头看了一眼身旁的霍枫，见他的嘴角也勾了起来，眉眼也弯着，不觉心情好了许多，便将头靠在了霍枫肩上，含笑看着眼前的这一幕。

这一次和家人的会面，总算是“皆大欢喜”了。


	40. 老爷管家梗12-1

和叔叔们说开之后，余清离终于可以光明正大地在家里办公了。他每天的生活就变成了：起床——办公——吃饭——办公，中间还穿插了不少空闲时间用来娱乐和胎教，生活好不敞快。

起初他还是会时不时去公司看看，但随着月份渐大，他的肚腹也越发明显，已经他低头都快要看不见脚了。和余放云商量后，余清离就开始了在家中办公的生活，由余大长老那边的人负责所有需要“抛头露面”的项目。

不过，日子久了，他们也害怕别人怀疑，所以余清离又揽下了视频会议的活计，时不时在视频中露个面，这样别人便也没觉得余清离的行为和原来有什么不同。

说完了“老大难”的办公和遮掩问题，便不得不提起余清离的孕期“体验”了。自从五个月之后，他腹中的胎儿长得越来越快，肚子的规模几乎是一天一个样，肚皮也时不时发紧，就连胎动也越发频繁了起来。

但还好，余清离一直在使用他的“御用”医生曲思宁给开的软膏，所以即使肚腹增长迅速，他的腹部依旧保持着原有的光滑，传说中可怖的妊娠纹并没有在他身上出现，这倒是让余清离长舒了一口气。

总之，孕期的生活对余清离而言还算舒适，他在这期间被霍枫养得极好，可谓是要什么有什么。霍枫还专门请了营养师，为他定制孕夫餐，营养搭配十分全面，味道也是十分可口。这样一来，余清离不仅皮肤细腻了不少，就连脸上都泛着水灵灵的光，任谁见到不都要夸一声气色好。

犹记得余清离第一次感觉到胎动的时候。那是一个下午，余清离已经有将尽六个月的身孕，他正在家中办公。就在他提笔准备在一份报告上签字的时候，他突然感觉到有什么东西在自己肚腹上踢了两脚，力道不重，但也绝对不能被忽视。

这是余清离第一次感觉到腹中的异动，这种感觉很微妙，让他觉得有些奇怪。等他将手放在挺起的肚腹上时，好像在回应他一样，腹中又传来了一股力量，正好打在他的手上，和他的手合在一起就像击掌一样。

余清离马上反应过来，这应该就是胎动了，是他怀孕一来腹中传来的第一次动静。他按耐住心中的激动，赶紧把霍枫喊了过来，想要和他一起分享这一时刻。可等到霍枫过来的时候，任凭他如何诱哄，余清离腹中的孩子都不再“赏脸”动弹一下，霍枫也就错过了这一“历史性”的时刻。

不过霍枫也不恼，他知道自己以后还会有很多机会和胎儿互动的，只是有些遗憾罢了。后来他也确实得到了很多和孩子互动“交流”的机会，不过那个时候孩子只是被他搅扰得不耐烦地回应着。（余清离：交流就交流，可为什么要通过我啊喂！）

不过，余清离的孕期也不都是这样愉快的。他现在已经进入了孕晚期，频繁的胎动倒还在其次，沉重的肚腹给他的腰部造成了巨大的负担，尤其是久站或久坐之后，余清离总是好像感觉不到自己的腰部一样。还有浮肿的腿，每天余清离都要靠霍枫帮忙揉腿，但即使这样，他的腿还是会时不时的抽筋和浮肿，这也让他的走路姿势看起来别扭极了。

不过还好余清离目前才七个多月，最最痛苦的，也是折磨了无数孕夫的假性宫缩还并没有找上他，他还可以再过几天安生日子。可这日子也不算太安生，考虑到余清离的余家家主身份，每天既要对付孕期身体出现的各种不适，还要负责一部分公司事务，余清离可谓是正在经受身心的双重考验了。

这不，这天一大早，余清离便被一项紧急事务叫醒了，即使他很困，却还要打起精神来接听秘书的来电。

“老爷？”感觉到身旁的人有了起身的意图，刚刚也被电话铃吵醒的霍枫闭着眼睛，揪着余清离的衣角，似乎想要把他带回和周公下棋的地方。

“霍霍……我要起来办公了……起——啊！”余清离努力了两下，却并没有从床上起来。无他，余清离的高挺的腹部明显阻挡了他的起身，这也让他的每次起身都好像打仗一样。

“……再睡会儿吧老爷，现在才八点。”霍枫此时已经被自家老爷弄得完全清醒了，他起身睁着眼睛，就看到自家老爷正呈大字型躺在床上，睡眼惺忪，头发还有些凌乱，面上带着一点不甘愿，明显是因为刚刚起身失败的缘故。霍枫心下觉得好笑，不由在余清离头上揉了揉，把原本只是有些凌乱的头发变成了肉眼可见的鸡窝。

“啪”，是霍枫的手被余清离拍掉的声音。

“唔，不行，等下有一个紧急会议需要我参加。”即使很困，余清离也没忘记自己的身份和责任，他将自己的手递给霍枫，示意他拉自己起床。

“嘿——呀！”伴随着这个声音，余清离总算是挣扎着从床上起来了。猛得一起，他的头还有些懵懵的，头发也乱糟糟，这让霍枫眼中的余清离有种呆呆的可爱。

“啵！”

霍枫亲了亲余清离的脑门，又亲了亲他的肚子，最后趴在他的肚子上说：“宝宝不要怪你离爸爸，离爸爸要工作了，不过宝宝你还可以再睡一会的嘛！”

“去去，别和小崽崽联络感情了，扶我去洗漱吧！”余清离将霍枫的脑袋从他肚子上推走，由着霍枫扶着自己进入了洗刷间。


	41. 老爷管家梗12-2

待余清离洗漱完毕，穿戴整齐后，已经将近八点半了，他匆匆扒了两口饭，便坐到了书房里，准备迎接九点准时开始的会议。

〔真是奇怪，平时的日程都由秘书安排好了，今天竟然会临时增加一个会议，看起来应该是有什么急事。〕余清离一边腹诽着，一边赶紧再整理整理自己的衣服，生怕自己的形象有什么不妥的地方。

霍枫则在一旁为余清离的视频找着角度，这角度必须正正好能让与会人员看到余清离的脸和部分上身，还不能露出余清离的小肚子，而且背景也必须找好，既不能太过随意，也不能非常官方。

不过，霍枫对于这件事情已经是十分熟脸了，余清离在家办公的日子里，霍枫没少为他做这样的事情。这不，他只稍微一看，就知道在哪里视频最好，等余清离坐过去之后，又为他找了个最佳角度，确保与会成员可以和余清离“无障碍沟通”。

“霍霍，你看我现在这样没什么问题吧。”余清离虽然已经不是第一次用这种方式远程指挥工作了，却还是有些紧张，他这会儿正摸着自己的头发，还时不时捋捋自己的衣服，就怕自己以一种不正经的形象出现在自家员工的视频面前。

霍枫闻言，走到余清离身边，欠身为自家老爷又整了整领带，见他衣着齐整，就说：“老爷，我觉得这样就很好了，老爷不必担心。”

“咳咳，这样就好。”从霍枫那边得到肯定的答复后，余清离低头清了清嗓子，又直了直身子，为一会儿的会议做足了准备。

九点，会议准时开始了。在会议之前，就连余清离也没有想到这次会议的大体内容，他只是猜测，应该是下面的部门发现了什么问题，或是有什么决定需要拿到董事会这边一起商讨。而会议开始后，营销部的部长所做的一番汇报，让余清离心中大呼“果然如此”。

原来，营销部和市场部两个部门合二为一之后，便增加了市场监管和调查的职能，这次报告也正是有关市场的最新情况的。据营销部部长所言，这段时间，余氏旗下的部分公司的销售业绩有所下降，主要是集中于手机电脑等高科技电子产品上，这种情况在之前是没有出现的。

营销部为了深入了解这其中的原因，特派了一个小组进行市场调查。这不查不知道，一查吓一跳。他们调查了解到，他们的这部分市场份额是被一家名叫“丰利”的公司占去了。

这家公司刚刚成立不到三个月，却接连推出三款十分“接地气”的电子产品，由于价格较低，功能齐全，性价比高的优势，迅速获得了光大劳动人民的喜爱。通过这个，他们获得了不少市场份额，在行业中很快便站稳了脚跟。

“这家名叫‘丰利’的公司在去年5月份注册，挂在一个叫黄忠泽的人的名下。我们从工商管理部门那边可以查到的是，这家公司注册资本只有一千万，成立后一年多的时间没有任何动作，直到三个月前突然发布了三款电子产品，并且一上市就被中低收入水平的顾客知道了，然后就迅速占据了这一块的市场。”

余清离听着营销部部长的报告，眉头皱得越来越厉害了，手指也在无意识地在桌子上敲着，这个动作通常表明他在深入思考。视频中，其他董事会的成员大都面色不好，营销部这次带来的，大约真的不是什么好消息。

“而且奇怪的是，这家公司一开始并不叫这个名字，它是在今年，也就是发布第一个新品之前才改的名字。”

〔这家公司还真是奇怪……〕余清离敲了半天手指头，却只得出了这个结论。他是不介意行业有竞争的，事实上，他很讨厌行业垄断的行径，但这个公司就好像凭空冒出来的一样，以余家的手段，竟然也没有查出什么研发的消息，属实让人有些疑惑。而且那个公司的创始人，一看就是别人随便找来的，余清离觉得，这公司真正的掌权者，恐怕另有其人。

“所以我们营销部想请各位董事拿个主意，到底要怎么对待这家丰利公司？是拉拢，还是？”营销部部长做了个动作，所有人都明白了他是什么意思，无非是拿这个公司怎么办，是帮，还是压。

“要不直接拉拢过来？多一个敌人不如多一个朋友嘛！”

“我看不行，谁知道这公司到底想干什么，万一它胃口很大，准备垄断咱们行业呢？还是给他点颜色看看吧！”

会议上，各位董事都在七嘴八舌地讨论着，有的支持拉拢，也有的支持打压，一时间没有人能够将这些人统一起来。

“好了，大家听我说一句。虽然这个公司有奇怪的地方，但目前也只是到此为止了，并没有什么“越线”的举动。而且这两年我们的产品逐渐走了高端路线，中低端市场份额减少是迟早的事情。所以，我们不如先静观其变，看看这丰利公司葫芦里卖得究竟是什么药，然后再做定夺。”

余清离想了想，也只有“中立”这个方法是最适合目前情况的，他就和各位董事这样建议着。董事们又一阵讨论的声音，但这次点头的人明显变多了，大家看上去对于这个法子十分认同。

“我支持。”

“我同意。”

“附议。”

“同意。”

……

“好了，大家如果没有问题，就可以散会了，营销部部长你留一下，我和你说一下大致的方向。”余清离控制住自己打哈欠的欲望，赶紧让人散了会，然后自己低头小小地打了个哈欠。在低头的那一瞬间，他也就忽视了一个不怀好意的目光，等他抬头看屏幕的时候，那个目光就不见了。

〔奇怪，刚刚是不是有人在盯着我……〕余清离下意识摸了摸肚子，觉得刚刚那道目光有些奇怪，但又说不上来。

〔算了算了，先办正事。〕余清离轻轻甩甩脑袋，将这个想法抛到脑后，面对留下的营销部部长，酝酿了一下语言，就准备安排事情。


	42. 老爷管家梗12-3

“好了，就先这样，丰利那边你派人盯着点，有什么不对的地方马上上报，过两天电子科技协会办的产品展销会上你也多注意，看看这个公司背后究竟是谁。还有什么问题吗？”

余清离一边摸着自己的小肚子，一边给营销部部长交代着。他有点心不在焉，一方面是因为这家名叫丰利的公司，另一方面则是因为刚刚他感受到的那个有着恶意的目光。

“好的，余董，我了解了。您是觉得黄忠泽不是丰利公司的真正掌权人吗？”营销部部长喏喏地应下，但对于余清离刚刚说的话中，他却有一点不太理解，他马上就问道。

“嗯，这只是我的直觉。黄姓不在云市的任何一个家族里出现，这两年也没听说有黄姓的能人，所以我觉得这其中怕是有些古怪。行，你先查着点吧，注意别打草惊蛇。”

部长点点头，记了记笔记，便和余清离挂掉了视频通话。

关掉视频，余清离还是觉得心里有些不安，他一手摸着肚子，另一手紧紧攥着背后的衣服，才发现自己刚刚出了一身的汗。

“老爷，吃些水果吧。”霍枫敲了敲门，端着水果走了进来。见余清离脸色不对，他三步并作两步走，连忙奔到余清离旁边，蹲下身子，低声询问着余清离的情况。

“霍霍，我身体没事，就是突然有点奇怪的感觉……”就好像什么事情即将发生一样。后半句话余清离没说，但霍枫也能从他的表情中读出来，那里面分明写着担忧。

对于商场上的事情霍枫不好多说，便只好拉着余清离的手，将它们握在手心里，好像在告诉余清离，不管发生什么事情，他霍枫都会在余清离身边一样。

“霍霍……”感受到了霍枫对自己的支持，余清离一时心里十分复杂。纵然一开始和霍枫在一起是系统的选择，但是，一起生活到现在，余清离才真正感受到了来自霍枫的关怀和爱意。他觉得自己越来越贪恋这种感觉，越来越不想离开他了。

“老爷，忙活了这么一大会儿了，我给你捏捏肩吧。”言罢，霍枫就起身来到余清离背后，为他轻柔地捏着肩膀，好像想要将他这些天的疲惫都给捏掉一样。

余清离沉浸在霍枫带给他的舒适之中，享受地闭上眼睛，仰着脸，整个人好像快要睡着了一样。

但在他背后的霍枫此时心思却完全不在捏肩这回事上，他在想，他做的事情，早晚有一天会让余清离发现的，不过比起让他自己发现，霍枫更愿意亲口告诉余清离，不过这是要等时机的，等时间恰好，霍枫会亲口告诉他自己的身份。

〔至于那家公司……老爷绝对不会下狠手，所以终有一天，我的计划都会达成的。老爷，请等着我……〕霍枫眸色一暗，眼神中闪烁着晦暗不明的光。

由于他背对着光线，所以显得整个人气质与以往完全不同。如果说以前他是一只两瓣嘴的小兔子的话，现在就是披着兔子皮的大灰狼了，表面看上去温和无害，实际上却黑得彻底。

“对了，霍霍，和思宁约的产检时间是不是快要到了？我记得好像是这几天，但具体哪一天我有些没印象了……”正舒服着，余清离好像想起来了什么一样，猛得睁开了眼睛。只见他皱着眉头想了一会儿，却没想起来，只好寻求霍枫的帮助了。

“是的，老爷，产检的时间在这周六上午十点。”霍枫也被从自己的思绪里拉了回来，他思考了不到片刻，便将具体的时间告诉了余清离。

享受着霍枫贴心的捏肩服务，余清离一开始还沉浸在全身放松的舒适状态下。可不一会儿，他就觉得自己身上燥得很，舌头也有些发干，好像很久没有喝过水一样。可事实上，刚刚在开会过程中，他就喝了好几口。

“唉，我的记性是越来越不好了啊……连这么近的时间点都不记得了，霍霍，我是不是很没用？”余清离感慨一阵后，将这个十分“棘手”的问题抛给了霍枫。

“哪里，老爷，人怀孕后记忆力会有短暂的衰退现象，这都是正常的，等老爷生完孩子之后就会恢复的。”霍枫急急忙忙搜索自己脑中的知识，不过还好他自己之前有看过孕产方面的书籍，总算是将这个问题顺利地回答出来了。

“哦，原来这样。那霍霍，我问你，咱们上次做是什么时候了？我怎么好像没有印象呢。”没印象才怪。余清离知道两人为了孩子，已经禁欲有将近六个月了，他说到这个话题，无非是提点霍枫几句。

不过说来，怀孕五个月之后便可以行房事了，只是两人小心，再加上余清离怀孕初期差点流产这件事给霍枫心里埋下了阴影，所以这两天无论余清离如何暗示，霍枫都无动于衷。所以，趁此机会，余清离觉得是时候将自己的性福提上日程了。

“……”

“老爷，您这还怀着孕呢……”霍枫停下了手上的指法，沉默了好一会儿，才憋出这一句话。他也不是木头，这两天自然是收到了余清离的暗示，只不过他顾及到余清离的身子，这才一直憋到现在。有好几次他都被余清离撩出了火来，也只能一个人委委屈屈地去冲个冷水澡。

“啧，霍霍，你这就不知道了吧，怀孕五个月之后是可以的，不信的话我周六问问思宁。”余清离笑了笑，摸上了霍枫搭在自己肩膀上的手，扭过头看着霍枫。霍枫此时逆光而立，整个人好像从背后镀了一层金子一样，看上去好看极了。

〔这可是我男人！〕余清离得意极了，又捏了捏霍枫的手以示满意。

“……好……”霍枫一时间也不知道该说什么好，半天才说出一个“好”字。他无奈地看着余清离的脑袋，按耐住想要揉上去的欲望。

〔老爷，我又何尝不想呢……〕心中暗暗想着，霍枫终于没有说出来，他只在余清离脑袋上亲了亲。毛毛软软的头发扎在霍枫的脸上，他却好像感受不到一样，闭着眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“哼，你等着，我一定会问的！”余清离撅了噘嘴，心想这个周末一定要将霍枫拐上自己的床。

两人就这样，一前一后，一坐一站，都背对着光线，阳光洒在他们身上，看上去竟然格外和谐。 


	43. 老爷管家梗13

“你看，这是宝宝的脑袋，这是小手和脚丫。宝宝目前发育很好，就是孕夫注意要及时补充营养。”

曲思宁看着B超显示屏上的图片，一一为余清离和霍枫解释着。七个多月的孩子早就已经成了型，从显示屏上看上去格外可爱。余清离眼睛一眨也不眨地看着宝宝的图像，心中流露出满满的爱意。

“小阿离，你最近身子会越来越重，腰部可能会受到不少压迫，霍枫你要多注意他，抽空就按照我教你的法子给他按一按。”

曲思宁忙活完手头的检测，便在一旁和霍枫叮嘱起了孕夫注意事项。涉及余清离，霍枫是一点也不肯怠慢，听得格外认真。

“对了，小阿离，宝宝你是准备顺还是剖呢？如果顺的话胎位还需要再观察一下，现在宝宝的位置还没有转过来，如果剖的话就没有那么多顾忌了。”

曲思宁好像想到了什么一样，转过头来看着余清离，向他征求着意见。话刚说完，霍枫就急忙询问着两种方法的利弊，曲思宁也都一一回答了。

“思宁，你知道我的，我个人比较倾向顺其自然，所以……”

余清离话还没说完，霍枫就赶忙给曲思宁使了个眼色，示意曲思宁先出去，他想和余清离商量一下。曲思宁耸耸肩，走了出去，还顺便给他们带上了门。一时间，房间里只有余清离和霍枫两人。

“霍霍，我……”

“清离，顺产会不会太疼了？剖的话咱们可以做无痛的，顺产的话可控性实在太小了 ”

霍枫走到床边，握紧了余清离的手，将它抵在自己的鼻子处，好像在祈求一样。

“可是无痛并不是没有疼痛啊，我想要顺产，顺的话孩子可能会更健康……”

“清离，我不想你疼的……”

房间里有片刻的沉默，好像时间在其中静止了一样，不过钟表的滴答声告诉着他们，时间还在向前流着。

“行了，你们讨论好了没有？我在外面等得花儿都要谢了。”

在外面等了半天的曲思宁见屋内的人迟迟不喊自己进去，终于忍不住推门走了进去。他目光所及的，就是刚刚两人静止的动作。

“你们这是准备扮演雕塑吗？霍枫，小阿离，看上去你们这半天是没讨论出什么结果了。这样吧，你们做好顺和剖的两手准备，我这边呢，也帮你们将胎位正好，到时候看看小阿离的身体情况，如果适合顺，那就顺产，如果适合剖，那就剖吧。你们看看这样怎么样？”

“……行。”

经过曲思宁的一番调解，霍枫和余清离总算是勉强达成了一致。余清离摸了摸自己高挺的肚腹，心想，宝宝一定要乖乖地转过来，这样爸爸才能将你顺利生出来吖。

“哦，对了，再说一个事儿。如果顺的话，咱们就要做好顺的准备。我这边就帮忙正胎位，除此之外，霍枫也要帮忙拓展产穴，省得到时候小阿离再受罪了。”

曲思宁话音一落，余清离和霍枫都好像想起了什么一样，慢慢红了耳框。余清离本来是自己想要问曲思宁的，现下听到曲思宁就这么随意地说了出来，反倒有些不好意思了，他极力撇开自己的目光，不去看霍枫。

霍枫那边也并没有好过。不过，在确认了这件事之后，霍枫却有种松了口气的感觉。这种感觉让他惊异不已，他赶忙甩甩头，将这种感觉忘掉。

“那霍枫你过来，我和你说一下步骤和注意事项。”曲思宁可不管这二人的心理变化，他低头在一张纸上写写画画，看起来十分认真。片刻，见霍枫还没跟过来学习注意事项，曲思宁抬头，催道：“霍枫？霍枫？霍枫，过来我给你说一下。”

“哦哦，好。”也许是惊喜来得太突然，霍枫一下子没有反应过来。他木木地跟到曲思宁身边，心不在焉地听着他说的各种事项。

“喂，你到底听懂了没有？”见面前的人明显在神游，曲思宁扶额，有种对牛弹琴的感觉。

霍枫赶紧点了点头。虽然他刚刚心思不在这上面，但曲思宁讲的东西很好理解，霍枫看了几眼便记住了。他接过曲思宁手中的纸条，折了两折，珍重地放在上衣口袋里。

曲思宁走后，余清离的不好意思感终于渐渐散去了，他又恢复了那个在霍枫面前不正经的样子，仗着自己的身子，和霍枫要亲亲要抱抱的，丝毫没感觉自己十分撩人。

“霍霍，给我捏捏肩……”

“霍霍，我动不了了，你抱抱我……”

“霍霍，你摸摸宝宝……”

“霍霍……”

余清离自然知道自己在做什么，不过他还是很想逗一逗霍枫。可他也没想到，这一逗，就把自己“逗”进去了。

“老爷……”

面对这样爱撒娇的余清离，霍枫一脸无奈。之前的时候，他是只敢亲亲抱抱，别的什么是一概不做。现在得了曲思宁的准许，他自然是摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，在脑海里把余清离欺负了个遍。

不过现在还是白天，作为一个合格的管家，霍枫是自然没有白日宣淫的道理。看着眼前撒桥的大可爱，霍枫眸色渐深。

〔老爷，既然你这样，那就别怪我晚上不客气了。〕

到了晚上，霍枫果然付诸了行动，把余清离“干”了个爽，还美其名曰为了孩子。

清早起来，扶着酸痛的腰身，余清离表示自己再也不乱撩了，真的，比真金还真。


	44. 老爷管家梗14-1

转眼间，云市就进入了深冬。气温的降低让余清离越发地慵懒了，他越发不想动弹，好像动一下就会耗费很多力气一样。每天，他的活动范围就基本是在余宅了，从卧房到餐厅，再到小花园、办公室，最后再回到卧房。

〔再这样下去，我就要变成小猪崽了呀。〕余清离懒懒地抬起胳膊，伸手接过霍枫手中的果盘，一口一口吃了起来。

也许是余清离刚刚不小心把“小猪崽”三个字露了出来，引得霍枫频频往自家老爷那边看。霍枫入眼的就是一只正在进食的小动物——余清离的小嘴一动一动的，倒是很想一只小仓鼠。再加上他高挺的肚子在衣服上显出的圆润弧度，显得余清离更加像了。

“霍嗝儿——霍，”余清离刚刚开口准备和霍枫说话，便忍不住打了个嗝。他急忙捂住嘴巴，顿了一下，又说：“你刚刚是不是在偷偷看我！”说完，还撅了撅小嘴。

霍枫见自己偷偷观察自家老爷被发现了，一点也没有不好意思，反而坦坦荡荡地说：“是的，我觉得老爷很好看。”眼睛更是光明正大地放在自家老爷身上了，这回好像一点也不怕余清离发现一样。

“好看吗？可是我现在比之前胖了好多，身材也和之前完全不一样了，吃得又多，就好像……好像小猪一样……”余清离掰着手指头，一条一条细数自己的变化。这不数还好，一数下来，他这才发现自己竟然变了这么多，一下子心情就低落了下来，连带着声音都小了。

霍枫一听这样，便知道余清离又开始了。自从余清离几天前照镜子的时候无意中发现自己小脸圆了一些的时候，便每天都要念叨一边，嘚嘚地数着他的各种变化。

每到这个时候，霍枫都很无奈，但还是要耐下心来哄哄自家老爷。说实话，霍枫真不觉得余清离的变化有什么不好，长点肉才好呢，他经常这样想。但他可不敢这样说，否则余清离就会在他耳边翻来覆去地念了，这是霍枫不想见到了。

这回也不例外。一见着余清离又开始念叨，霍枫赶紧安慰道：“老爷，你不胖，真的，不信你看我眼神。”说罢，眨了眨眼睛，好像在告诉余清离，自己所说的都是真实的。

余清离盯着霍枫的眼睛看了一会儿，自觉有些不好意思，便撇开头去，不再看他：“才……才没有！你骗人！”

看到自家老爷这个反应，霍枫就知道，这一次怕是不能迅速解决了。他便坐到了余清离身边，左手揽过余清离的腰身，右手先是在他脸上捏了捏，后来又放在了他的肚子上。

霍枫这回压低了自己的声音，还将语气放柔放缓了许多，说：“老爷，不信你摸摸你自己的脸，上面真没多少肉的，你之前是太瘦了。”

最后这句话倒是实话，霍枫之前就觉得自家老爷太过瘦弱，摸起来一把骨头，抱着也挺硌人的。还是现在好，捏起来肉乎乎的，抱起来也软软的，真是深得霍枫的心。

余清离听几句霍枫的话，便也对自己之前的判断产生了些许怀疑。他半信半疑地捏了捏自己的脸，一边捏，一边回忆着之前的手感，企图通过触觉记忆做一个对比。

但想了半天，他也没想起来之前自己捏起来的感受，转头又看到霍枫正看着他，面上带着笑意，便觉得他在哄自己。余清离赶紧闪躲开霍枫的目光，但片刻后又觉得有些不好意思，便扭扭屁股，给自己转了个身，背对着霍枫。

“……”看着情形，霍枫心下微微一叹气，感觉自家老爷真是越来越难哄了。但没办法，霍枫知道，再不好哄也是自己家的，还能不要不成。霍枫也稍微侧了侧身，准备继续努努力。

只不过，这一回，霍枫将余清离从身后环抱住，两个手都搭在了他的腹部。摸着他身前的圆润，自知自己不能再夸出口了，省得自家老爷又闹小脾气，霍枫只好从心里感叹了一句美好的手感，便又企图哄哄余清离。

一会儿，余清离好像被他摸得有点烦了，推了推他的手，霍枫这才恋恋不舍地管住了自己的手，控制着它们不再有什么小动作。

接着，霍枫把自己的下巴托在余清离肩膀上，自己的身子也想树袋熊一样挂在了余清离身上，轻声说道：“老爷，你总要为咱们宝宝想想吧……”

他一边说着，一边观察着余清离的举动。感觉到余清离的耳朵有些翕动，霍枫知道有戏，便再接再厉道：“老爷，你想想啊，你要是很瘦很瘦，就之前那个样子，咱们的宝宝不会很难受吗？他从爸爸那边汲取不到营养，个头也小小的，力气也弱弱的……”

听到这里，余清离有些坐不住了，他扭了扭身子，往霍枫这边转了转。

“老爷，你现在长的肉都是为了宝宝的健康，等宝宝生下来，自然那些肉就会没有啦。”霍枫瞧着余清离已经动了心，便感觉又说道。

余清离听完，皱了皱眉毛，好像还有些不信，但却又不得不的样子，说：“霍霍，你确定没在骗我？”说罢，还狐疑地看了霍枫一眼。

“真的真的，是真的。老爷，你看我什么时候骗过你呢？”霍枫赶紧表了表心，抬起手臂，三个手指朝上，一副很坚定的样子。

“……”

两人都沉默了一会儿，之后还是余清离打破了僵局，说：“行吧，鉴于你在我这里信誉良好，那我就再信你一次好了！”说完，好像又想起来了什么一样，补充道：“你要是骗我的话……我可要好好惩罚你的！”

霍枫看着余清离的小模样，微微笑了笑，然后点了点头。他想着，反正自家老爷也不会舍得狠罚我的，便没往心里去。

“嗡——嗡——”

“谁啊？”余清离起身拿起了桌子上的手机，看到上面的短信提示，不觉皱了皱眉头。

“短信来源——未知？！”


	45. 老爷管家梗14-2

“云控，赵健。”

余清离此时皱着眉头，看着这个匿名短信的内容，身体也有一瞬间的静止。这是他的私人号，除了一些和他很熟悉的人有，比如余放云，比如荀信汐，比如霍枫，就连余澄和余谨言都没有他的这个号码，平时联系的时候都是通过工作号和助理。

话说回来，要说“云控”和“赵健”这四个字单看起来都很好理解。云控是余氏旗下的一家电子技术公司正在研发的一个云端控制项目，是将所有数据传输到一个专门的大容量存储系统，然后进行统一规划管理，是一项不仅有效防止信息丢失，还可以很好地规整信息的重要技术。

目前，这个项目的研发已经进入了收尾阶段，按照公司的计划，如果没有意外，会在四月份的科技展销峰会上进行展示的。届时，他们将会获得第一批受众。然后借由从内部得知的消息，也就是五月政府那边出来的新政策，他们本打算将这个技术植入到各个电子产品中去的。

余氏将“云控”项目作为今年的主推项目，自然也是在上面投了不少经费进去。政府方面也很看好，他们已经做好了联合推广的准备。

而“赵健”，余清离在脑中回忆了一下，这个人并不在余氏总部的董事会里，赵姓在云市也少有人在，大多在他们的老家津市，所以余清离一时半会儿还真想不出来这人是谁。

其实也不怪余清离，他身为余家家主，每天要接触的人实在太多，带着头衔的还好，要是不带个头衔，又和他本人不是很熟，余清离还真叫不出具体的名字。

“老爷，我先去厨房看看午饭。”

霍枫见余清离脸色不对，还是在看到一条短信之后，便识趣地退了出门。

“霍先生好。”

霍枫一路去厨房的时候，许多佣人都和他打着招呼，他也都一一点头回应了。他觉得自己步下好像生风了一样，走起路来轻快了许多。

〔奇怪，今天霍先生心情怎么这么好？脚步看上去都很欢快，可本来他不用去厨房看菜的……算了算了，我还是做事去吧，先生如何都和我无关。〕一个女佣觉得霍先生今日的行为有些反常，好像看上去很高兴，但她甩甩脑袋，决定不去管先生们的事情。

而留在卧室内的余清离并不知道霍枫的表现，他看着眼前手机上的匿名短信，还在思考着这四个字两个词直接的关系。

〔本部这边高层好像没有叫“赵健”的，要是和“云控”有关系，又能接触到第一手消息的，应该就是资安公司那边的人了。〕资安公司就是余氏旗下“云控”项目的主要研发公司，在研发过程中出了不少人力。

〔资安……这人怕是个高层，要么就是在高层身边。〕余清离一点点推测着，手指无意识地敲着桌面。

他很想知道，这个短信为什么会把“云控”和这个人名联系在一起。是提醒吗？还是一种警示？余清离百思不得其解。

〔看样子还是得会会这个发短信的人啊。〕尽管余清离本身的做事风格是小心谨慎，绝不贸然行事，但好奇心使然，面对着一个疑团，余清离想去解开它。

余清离皱着眉头，思考了片刻，还是在打开手机，准备回复这个短信，看看这人接下来怎么说。

『你是谁？』

余清离如实写到。他原本敲了一大堆内容，但删删减减，竟然只剩下这一句话，不过倒也符合情景。

『你不需要知道我是谁。你只需要知道，我是给你带来重要信息的人。有关云控』

对方的短信很快发了过来，是余清离意料之中的回答。既然已经选择了匿名，那就应该会匿名到底了。不过后半句好像有话没说完一样，断在关键的地方，让余清离心痒不已。

『云控和赵健什么关系？为什么这样说？』 

余清离等了一会儿，见对方没有回答，便马上将自己的疑惑发了过去。

可是这一次，对方好像失联了一样，并没有很快地回复余清离。余清离守在手机旁边，焦急地等待了十几分钟，终于确定对方一时半会儿应该是不会回复了。他有些遗憾，不过很快九游打起了精神，准备等对方晚些时候的回复。

“老爷，饭已经做好了。”

霍枫的声音不早不晚地传来，余清离心想，正好到了午饭时间，估计发短信的神秘人也需要解决生理问题，便也起身去了餐厅 。

吃饭时，也许是余清离心里想着事儿，吃的时候心不在焉的，一顿饭下来，竟也不知道自己究竟吃了什么，好像要么是自己随便夹的，要么是霍枫夹好放他碗里的，最后又都被余清离给囫囵吞掉了。

霍枫见自家老爷一副心不在焉的样子，也有些揪心，在餐桌上给他夹了好些饭菜，看着余清离悉数吃下，这才感觉好些。

不过，余清离吃完饭好像也没有从自己的思维里走出来一样。就在霍枫想着等会儿要不要去问一问的时候，余清离的手机又响了。

“嗡——嗡——”


	46. 老爷管家梗14-3

短信的声音拉回了余清离的注意力，他终于回过神来。他伸手赶紧拿出手机，打开了最新的短信。

『俪宫1503，明晚18：00。』

余清离看到这条短信的第一反应就是这人怕不是个骗子，话说了一半，就告诉他说自己其实想把你约出来详谈，更何况还可能是个陌生人。余清离捏着手机，脑海里一瞬间冒出了许多想法。

到底要不要找人去见神秘人？赵健和云控又有什么关系？他/她为什么要告诉自己这些？又为什么非要面谈呢？

余清离皱着眉头，摩挲着手指，手心也有些湿热。

“老爷？是助理吗？”

霍枫的话倒是给了余清离些许提醒。对了，他其实可以让助理先去查一下赵健此人。虽然时间紧迫，但以余家的信息网，应该可以查出点皮毛来，至少可以给余清离一些提示。

至于明天晚上神秘人约的丽宫之聚，余清离想着，自己这身子，肯定是不方便现身了，倒是可以派个手下过去瞧瞧。况且，要是助理没带来什么消息，这丽宫之聚，在余清离看来，不去也罢，大约又是一些无聊当然人的恶作剧吧。

之所以用“又”这个字，是因为在余清离的记忆里，原身之前的私人号上也曾经接受到类似的短信，不过最后都被证明是号码泄露。自那之后，原身就换了个私人手机号，也就是余清离现在用的这个，所以也无怪余清离会这样想了。

“老爷？”

霍枫见余清离半天没有回应他，便试探性地又叫了一声。

“诶，啊！霍霍，我吃饱了，先回屋去了。”

说干就干，余清离和霍枫说过一声之后，便来到了卧室，将调查赵健这件事情发给助理，让他尽快完成。而办完这一切后，他靠在了墙上，手里紧紧攥着手机，眼神也有些放空，不知道在想什么。

霍枫收拾完之后，回到卧室，便看到的是余清离这幅样子。他不免有些担心，便坐到了余清离旁边，握住了余清离的手。

“……霍霍，怎么办，我总觉得有什么事要发生了……”

半晌，余清离口中幽幽地吐露出了这句话。

霍枫闻言，将余清离手中的手机抽走，而后将他的手握得更紧了。两人的手就放在余清离高挺的肚子上，看上去分外和谐。

“老爷，不管发生什么，我和孩子都会在你身边的。”

霍枫话音刚落，也许是为了回应他们，余清离感觉到，自己腹中的孩子踢了自己一下，力气不重，却叫人绝对不能忽视他的存在。

“……”

“老爷，你瞧，咱们的宝宝也同意呢。”

霍枫明显也感受到了孩子的动静，笑着对余清离说着。

也许是孩子也想安抚余清离，这次的胎动持续时间比较长，足足有五分钟之久，但孩子的力气不算大，在余清离肚腹处顶起的鼓包野兽小小的一个，并没有给余清离造成太大的负担。

“霍霍，我……”

有的时候，霍枫觉得自家老爷太过内敛了，什么事情都埋在心里不和别人诉说。这或许是因为他很小的时候就当上了余家家主的缘故，他必须要尽快成长，成为一个合格的余家领头人，而这其中的一个重要标志，就是“成熟稳重”。只是小清离对于“成熟稳重”的理解很明显出现了偏差，这才让余清离变成了现在这个什么事情都往自己心里窝的样子。

不过现在，余清离他已经不是一个人了，霍枫心想。他有自己，还有他们的孩子，而他们是永远不会离开或背叛余清离的。于霍枫，他可以拿自己当朋友、爱人、倾听者；于孩子，余清离可以拿他当成自己归家的港湾、精神的支撑、前行的动力。

余清离他再也不会是一个人了。

霍枫此时的所思所想余清离并不知道，他只觉得，刚刚霍枫说的话虽然有些“矫情”，但在这个场景之下，余清离自己确实有被安抚到。

也是，他还有霍枫，还有他们的孩子，这是他最大的宝藏。至于余清离内心深处的孤独感，余清离觉得，这或许和原身的关系离不开。

至于他自己为什么会这样，为什么会拥有原身的情绪而不仅仅是记忆，余清离觉得这应该和那个系统有关。鉴于这个变化带给他的大多是益处，余清离觉得自己可以等到这个世界结束之后，再“好好”地问问系统。现在，还是别浪费那个宝贵的一次系统帮助机会吧。

两人就这样各怀心思地挨着坐，谁也不知道对方在想什么。不过有一点可以肯定的是，经过这一次，两人的距离明显地亲近了许多，好像是心门终于被打开了一样，他们二人终于也可以做到“心有灵犀一点通”了。

这也算是一件好事，你说是吗？

也许吧。


	47. 老爷管家梗15-1

“赵健……”

余清离捧着助理给查到的资料，皱着眉头。

他可算是知道赵健和云控，哦，或者是资安公司的关系了。这人三年前进了资安公司，应聘的本来是技术岗，结果当时技术岗并不缺人，便被安排进了人事部。

余清离并不知道这人当时的种种感受，不过从他并没有拒绝这份offer，并且三年后竟干到了副总裁的助理这一职位的结果来看，赵健此人的能力是相当强的。

仅从助理给的赵健的简历来看，这人应该和云控并没有什么直接的关系。但神秘人却将这两样联系到了一起，这让余清离既好奇又奇怪。

“嗡——嗡——”

就在这时，助理又给余清离发了一个消息。短信中说道，赵健在上半年突然和一个人联系密切，这种关系大概持续了三个月之久，便又停下了。据助理所说，赵健手上似乎有什么东西，正在着急脱手。所以大概是和这一人谈判失败了，几个月后，又在私下里找其他人。

至于赵健手里的这个东西，助理并没有查到。这个中原因，助理说，大约是赵健这人把东西藏得太严实，尽管一直再找下家，却对外没有将风声透露出分毫。

“这样啊……”

尽管时间紧迫，助理查到的信息也十分有限，但余清离却从中摸到了些门道。

既然神秘人将赵健和云控联系到了一起，那么赵健手中的东西自然是和云控相关的。并且，鉴于云控技术的研发过程对外是保密的，赵健也并非参与其中的技术人员，这东西拿到的过程显然是非法的。

换句话说，赵健无意中发现了云控的一些关键技术，又通过不法手段进行了窃取，并且还在寻找下家，企图将这技术倒卖出去。

这便是余清离分析半天得出的结论。尽管在这之前，他已经做好了赵健和云控之间的关系不是那么正常的打算，但面对自己的推测，他还是感到了些许愤怒。可能是他有些时日没有清理集团内部的蛀虫了，是时候对余氏进行“大清洗”了。

至于这个提供信息的神秘人，余清离还是觉得有些好奇。难道他是在对余氏投诚？或许他知道赵健到底窃取了什么东西？他想要余氏的什么好处？

这些问题一时间都盘旋在余清离的心间。他思来想去，还是决定今晚派一个人去俪宫，会会这个神秘人。

“喂，小方，帮我和小屈说一声，让他今天晚上，算了，还是你去吧，你办事我放心些。”余清离叮嘱着自家助理，让他到那里之后，就给自己打电话，并且听他的指挥办事。余清离眯了眯眼，他想要第一时间知道现场的情况。

挂断电话，余清离一手把手机盖在桌子上，一手轻轻抚摸着身前的肚腹，心里想着这些时日接连发生的几件事。先是横空出现的丰利公司，然后是神秘短信，之后就是赵健和云控这理不清楚的关系，再往前想想，还有霍枫进入原来秦家别墅的一些系列奇怪表现。

这些事情接二连三地发生，让余清离几乎应接不暇，而且其中大多是至今没有得到解决的“悬案”。余清离只想了一会儿，便觉得心烦地很。他的直觉告诉他，这些事情之间应该都是有所关联的，但现实中却并没有什么证据去证明这一点。

余清离摸着肚子的手不由攥紧了身前的衣服，握着手机的手也忍不住使着力，手的骨节都已经凸了出来，泛着白色，看上去格外显眼。

“这个世界可真是……”

余清离摇了摇头，自觉这第二个世界比第一个世界增加了不少难度。想当初，第一个世界里，等等，第一个世界是什么来着？

余清离正要继续回忆第一个世界所经历的事情，却突然头一痛。他皱着眉，腾出一只手在太阳穴按了按，缓了一会儿，这才让痛感消了下去。

〔我怎么不记得第一个世界的事情了？〕余清离所记住的，便只是第一个世界很简单，他圆满地完成了任务种种很简单的回忆。至于那些细节的问题，每当余清离试图回想的时候，他的记忆都会模糊一片，更有甚这者，要是他使劲回忆的话，太阳穴那里还会一凸一凸的痛。

虽然余清离已经不是第一次知道自己的记忆出现了问题，但达到了头疼的程度这一点还是让他十分震惊。他想，等回到了系统空间，他一定要和系统好好掰扯掰扯。但是现下，他也只有接受的份儿了。

余清离甩甩头，刻意让自己忘掉有关记忆的这件事情，将注意力回到眼前的世界。但也许是刚刚经历了头痛，又再次发觉自己记忆有损，余清离竟觉得眼前的一切看上去都不像真实的一样。

眼前的博古架看上去就像梦里的一样，办公桌也是，书架看上去好像朦朦胧胧的，还有旁边摆放的切好的水果，带着一种不真实的颜色……

〔不，不能再想了。〕

余清离赶忙起身，将书房里的物品几乎摸了个遍，再三确认它们的手感之后，才稍微放了下心。

〔大概，假的东西不会有这样厚重的手感吧……〕

余清离推开书房的门，便看到了来回忙碌的佣人们。见他出来，佣人们照常和余清离打了声招呼。但这次余清离却并没有回应他们。

他急急地来到一个杂物间，果然在里面见到了霍枫。霍枫正在指挥着重新整理着这间屋子，按他的设想，这间屋子会被改造成一间玩具屋，所以房间的摆放格局需要稍微改变一下，他现在就在办着这项工作。

“霍霍……”

尽管屋里因为搬动物品而引发了些尘土，余清离还是小心地在一堆杂物里面找到了一条小路，来到了霍枫的身边。之后，他扯住了霍枫的袖子，小声说道。

“老爷？怎么了？”霍枫轻柔地问着余清离。见他没再说什么，只是在自己身上摸来摸去，好像在确认自己是不是机器人一样，不由笑道：“老爷，这边尘土多……”

“我知道。”霍枫的话还没说完，便被余清离打断了。他不是不知道这边的尘土，况且他也可以从呼吸中感受到，他就是想待在霍枫身边。

刚刚再次发觉自己记忆丧失的余清离心中其实是不安的，也只有等待在霍枫身边，感受着霍枫是个真实存在的个体才能让他感觉到好些。

“老爷……”霍枫拿他没办法，只好拉着余清离来到了门外，坐到了木椅上。门外的灰尘明显少了一些，霍枫就一边陪着余清离，一边指挥着屋内的佣人们收拾屋子。直到黄昏将至，才一起下楼去餐厅用饭。


	48. 老爷管家梗15-2

〔嗯？现在什么时候了？ 〕

下楼的时候，余清离猛然想到今晚的俪宫之约。他赶紧翻出手机，发现助理刚刚给他发了个消息，说是他已经到了。

“老爷？不去吃饭了吗？”见余清离突然停住了脚步，霍枫有些奇怪地问道。

“嗯，霍霍你把饭菜端到我的书房里吧，我有点事儿需要处理。”

和霍枫说完，余清离便扶着扶手，来到了书房。此时，他的肚腹已经很大了，几乎无法将自己塞进办公桌和椅子直接的空间里，他只好又把椅子拉出来了些，这才勉强坐下。

“嗡——嗡——”

刚一坐下，余清离的手机就响了。他打开手机，发现又是一条来自神秘人的短信。

『我见到你助理了，挺精神的。』

“嗡——嗡——”

余清离还没来得及回复上一条短信，新的短信又接踵而至。

『你在监控我们的谈话吧？放心，我会把我知道的都告诉你的。』

接着，也许是神秘人透露了他知道余清离也在听他们的谈话，便没再给余清离发消息。

这种被对方一下子猜出来的感觉并不好，余清离很讨厌这种感觉。故而在那神秘人给他发了最后一条短信之后，也赌气似的没再回复他。

就在刚刚余清离走进书房的时候，助理的电话就已经打过来了，但声音有点儿小。余清离找了一会儿耳机，戴上之后，终于听到了他们的谈话。

“方尧方助理是吗？屈田飞没来啊。你是代替余家家主余清离过来的吧。”

一开始，余清离刚戴上耳机，便听到了那人直接就指出了他家助理的身份，这让他觉得事情更加不简单了。

这人既知道自己的私人手机号，又对赵健和云控的事情有所了解，现在连他身边的人也叫他摸了个透。余清离觉得，想要知道这人的身份恐怕不是那么容易的事情。

“我想余先生应该让你查过赵健了吧。那你就应该知道他是资安那边的副总助理，说起来还和你干的是同一个工作……”

接着，神秘人将余清离他们掌握的有关赵健的信息又和他们说了一遍。这人的语气十分轻易，好像这些信息是人尽皆知的一样，这人余清离更加不敢小看此人。

“那你们除了查到这些之外，还查到了什么别的东西吗？”

“……”

余清离的助理沉默了，他并不知道余清离下午的一番推理，所以对于赵健的了解也仅仅存在于表面。此时正逢神秘人询问，他一时间竟然答不上话来。

“老爷，饭来了。”

这时，霍枫端着饭菜推门进来。余清离给他做了个手势，示意他把盘子放在桌子上。霍枫见自家老爷还挺忙的，放下东西之后还悄悄问了问需不需要自己帮忙，被余清离好笑地“赶”出去了。

“行，我要告诉你们一些事了。别这样看着我，我知道余先生就在电话那边听着呢，是不是，余先生？”

“……嗯。”

余清离不知道自己助理听见这话是什么表情，但从神秘人的语气来听的话，总不是什么好的。他也只好在沉默了一阵之后，无奈地回了个“嗯。”

“这才对嘛！那听好了，我先说我的条件……”神秘人说了一堆条件，余清离大致总结了一下，无非就是他们知道之后，无论如何不能将给他们提供消息的神秘人牵扯出来，同时，神秘人还会把自己手上掌握的各种证据给他。当然，作为回报，余清离需要给他一笔相应价值的奖赏。

听到这里，余清离反而松了口气，他赶忙答应下来。说来也是，要是这神秘人无偿地给他们提供消息，余清离反而要担心这人的真实意图。现在他主动提及了报酬，余清离便觉得这人是无意中拿到了证据，其他的目的性并不强。

“那就行，你别忘了就行，我完事儿后会把我的卡号给你。好了好了，小方方，别挤眼了，我马上就说。”

接下来，余清离从神秘人的描述中，逐渐得知了事情的原貌。

原来这赵健自从没被资安公司技术岗录取，反而录到了人事岗的时候，便怀恨在心，想着总有一天要让资安的那群高层们见识见识他的本事。可是他所在的人事部门和技术部门是一点儿边也不沾，赵健空有一腔“热血”却无从施展。

终于，机会来了。赵健两年前通过自己的努力，成为了资安的一位副总裁的助理。恰逢这位副总是云控项目的负责人之一，赵健就动了用云控来实现自己“一鸣惊人”目标的心思。

他利用职务之便，轻松地进入了云控项目的研发中心。踩好点之后，他选了一个日子，偷偷潜进了研发中心，在别人不注意的时候，竟将云控项目的主要信息下载到了他的U盘了。

据神秘人说，那天他亲眼看见赵健的小偷行径。后来他离职之后，又黑进了研发中心的监控，找到了那一段赵健窃取信息的监控录像。

“什么？你竟然黑进了我们的研发中心？”

“哎呀，小方方，别打岔呀。余先生，很抱歉哈，这也是我在找证据的时候不得已而为之的，您大人有大量，就别和我计较了。”

助理惊讶的话语打断了余清离总结的思绪，他皱了皱眉头，又和神秘人说自己不会介意，让他快些说下去。


	49. 老爷管家梗15-3

“喏，这里面就存着我找到的监控录像。”

余清离看不到俪宫那边发生的情形，但从声音来听，应该是神秘人将存有监控录像的U盘给了助理。

接着，神秘人又提到了他的其他发现。

就在神秘人黑进研发中心的监控，找到赵健窃取云控信息的录像之后，他就密切观察赵健的一举一动。

“您可别笑我，我这个人就是比较敏锐，而且眼里还容不得沙子，当然这‘沙子’能给我带来利益就另当别论了。”

听着这话，余清离心下嗤笑，心想，原来这人也是为了自己的利益。但这也说得过去，而且他选择了自己这边，也就是选择和余家站在了一起，还算是有些眼光。

“我就瞧着赵健私下里联系的人变多了，还有些是完全陌生的号码。得，别这样看着我，我都能黑进你们研发中心的监控……”

听神秘人的说法，在发现监控之后，他就想法设法监听到了赵健的通话，果然叫他发现，赵健正在想办法卖掉手中关于云控的信息。

〔非法手段获得的东西不能当做证据啊……〕余清离听到“监听”二字，忍不住皱了皱眉头，但他很快就想到了解决办法。

“我知道我的手段不太光明，但我相信你们余家那边肯定会有自己的办法，这是一些我监听到的通话记录。”

从神秘人的话语中，余清离了解到，这赵健一开始找到了许多家和资安相似的企业，但却因为种种原因，没有谈拢价格，最终放弃。

后来，半年前，丰利公司横空出世，赵健自然不会放过这样一个潜在的“下家”。他想尽千方百计联系到了一位丰利公司的负责人，试图将手中有关云控项目的信息卖给丰利。

但这次，神秘人说他也很吃惊，根据他监听到的结果，丰利的的那位负责人一开始还有点兴趣，但等几天后，赵健再次联系他的时候，这位负责人却直接拒绝了他。赵健无法理解，别的公司都是因为价格问题才没有成，这丰利竟然直接拒绝了自己。

神秘人说，赵健之后又给那位负责人打过几次电话，但要么是没有接通，要么是接通后对方知道他是谁了，又很快挂掉。这样来去大概有五六次的样子，赵健也终于歇了将信息卖给丰利的心思。

“这一来二去的，时间又被拖了很久，所以直到我联系你的时候，赵健手里的信息都还没有脱手。”神秘人如实说道，语气中含有一丝幸灾乐祸的感觉。 

〔赵健竟然为这件事拖了这么久，那他身边的人，尤其是他那个副总，都没有发现的吗？还是……〕余清离这边正想着，那边神秘人就又发话了。

“那副总，就是资安的那个，似乎最近也发现了赵健的不对劲，但他还没有查出什么。不过，”神秘人话锋一转，又说：“赵健不知道从哪里得到了风声，说是他那个副总正在查他，最近正忙活着辞职呢。所以……”

他们要赶快行定了。神秘人的话只说了一半，但余清离和助理都明白他是什么意思。一旦让赵健跑了，那他们的损失将会是巨大的。马上，四月份的科技展销峰会很快就要到了，还有不到四个月的时间，他们必须在这之前将赵健手里的东西拿到，否则将是很大的麻烦。

“其他的我也不好说很多，但我知道的都告诉你们了。账号我发你手机里了，记得打上。”

神秘人说完之后便匆匆走了，留下俪宫的助理的余宅的余清离。

“余董，我们要现在入手查吗？”

余清离的手敲了会儿办公桌，低头揉了揉太阳穴，终于开口说道：“查，必须查。先和资安的老总联系上，咱们要来一次瓮中捉鳖。”

“好嘞！”

挂断和助理的电话后，余清离看着面前还一动未动的饭菜，将佣人喊了进来，让他把饭食端走去温热一下。

“老爷，饿坏了吧。”

门再次被推开，可是进来的却不是刚刚余清离派走的那个佣人。霍枫端着热好的饭食和一杯牛奶走了进来。

“霍霍，我问你，如果现在有一个小偷，他进了你的家，在里面扮演了很久好人，最后却把你的东西东西偷走了。对于这种人，霍霍，你会怎么处置他呢？”余清离吃了一会儿饭，好想突然想起了什么一样，转头问着霍枫。

“……”霍枫骤然被自家老爷问到这样的问题，也是一愣，他想了一会儿，说：“老爷，首先我会看好我们的家，绝对不会让这种小偷进来。如果我一时不查，让他进来了，并且成功偷走了我的东西，那我就要动用一切力量将他抓回来……”

“然后呢？”余清离迫不及待地想要知道答案。

“然后当然是交给警察了，老爷，这种惩戒的事情还是要交给公检法来做才对呀。”霍枫一歪头，眼睛看着余清离，好像这是理所当然一样。

“行吧 我就不该问你。”余清离轻轻摇了摇头，低头继续吃饭去了，自然也就忽视了霍枫眼中闪过的一种暗色。

刚刚的话可不是霍枫在搪塞自家老爷，作为一名遵纪守法的好公民，他要是遇到了什么事，自然会去寻找相关部门的帮助。当然，他也不是个傻的，在把刚刚那个“如果”里的小偷送进去之后，自然是要叫他的熟人关照关照了。

想到这里，霍枫满意地点了点头。他可是一个好公民，好公民是不会做违法的事情的。但自己能力范围之内的事，还是要能做就做嘛。

“霍霍？”余清离正吃着饭，突然觉得自己身旁的霍枫有些过于安静了，便抬头疑惑地看了他一眼。

“老爷，您慢些吃。”作为回应，霍枫给了余清离一个温柔的微笑。但在余清离转过头去之后，他的眼神马上变得凌厉了起来，也不知道是想到了什么。

但总归不是什么好事。


	50. 老爷管家梗16-1

“老爷，曲大夫来了。”

次日一大早，余清离刚起床收拾好自己，便听到佣人来报，说是曲思宁来了。他身了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，这才准备出去迎接。

“小阿离，我这要是不来，你是不是还真不准备挪地方了啊？”每次都是这样，曲思宁人还没到，声音却先传了过来。也不知道他这回是不是走得有些急，声音不仅有些嘶哑，里面还带着些喘息。

“思宁，你来了啊？”来到门厅，余清离懒洋洋地回了他一句。曲思宁一听就知道，他这话里还带着三分疲倦，看样子他今天来得不是时候。

“小阿离，你说说，你这也快到月份了，也是时候去我那边住着了吧？”就算是不是时候，曲思宁也必须要说出来了，就是他的语气还带有一丝询问的意思，生怕再触了余清离的什么机关。

余清离现在已经将近九个月，随时都可能生产。按照他们原定的计划，余清离应该在这两天就去曲思宁所在的私人医院了。而这时间拖得越久，对于余清离和他腹中的孩子来说就越危险。

“诶？”余清离好像现在才想起来一样，他想了一会儿，又转头问了问一直扶着他的霍枫，说：“霍霍，是这个时间吗？我好像记不得了……”

而那边，曲思宁一开口，霍枫就一直被曲思宁用质问的眼光盯着。现在余清离也在问霍枫，这让他不得不收回自己心中的一些疑惑，开始装作一副认真思考的样子。

其实霍枫在曲思宁一进来的时候，还真没想起来他的来意，直到曲思宁自己说了出来，霍枫这才反应过来。但在他的印象里，将余清离送到医院应该是过两天的事情，因为毕竟当时也没有定下一个确切的日期。

所以，这回曲思宁找上门来，一方面让霍枫有些惊讶，另一方面也让他有些自责，自责自己竟然把如此重要的事情抛在了脑后。但还好，现在准备倒也不晚。

“老爷，确实是该去医院了。我这就叫人给你收拾收拾，咱们尽快过去。”说完，霍枫就出去看着佣人们收拾东西去了。

“哦哦，原来到时间了啊，我记性不好，都差点忘了。”余清离点点头，一副“我知道我忘了但你也没法拿我怎么样”的样子。

“啧啧，小阿离，还有你霍枫，你们这两个准爸爸可上点心吧。”曲思宁看着这两人的表现，心下咋舌，这两个正牌爸爸居然还比不上自己一个医生认真。但想归想，他并没有说出来，毕竟自己的工资还要指望余清离发，为金主爸爸服务是他的本能。

“好了，小阿离，让我先摸摸你的胎位，等到了地方再做个B超看看。嘶……”曲思宁拉着余清离刚坐到了沙发上，他就马上弹了起来。

看着余清离不解的眼神，曲思宁不好意思地笑了笑，又小心翼翼地坐下，将双手搁在余清离高挺的肚子上。他左摸摸，右摁摁，像模像样地在给余清离摸胎位。

“怎么样？”见曲思宁难得表现出认真的表情，余清离也不由有些紧张，他见曲思宁一停下，便赶紧询问道。

“直接用手摸倒是也摸不出什么来……”曲思宁刚一抬头，便看到余清离控诉的眼神，好像在说“摸不出来你还摸了这么大半天”，曲思宁顿了顿，话锋一转，又说：“其实也不是摸不出来……”

“那怎么样？”余清离再接再厉。

“你这才九个月，胎位还是可以再正一正的……”

那这就是说现在胎位还不正的意思了。余清离心中一沉，眼神也暗了暗。

“但手摸的不是很准，等我回医院了再给你看看。现在来看，你这胎位应该是快转过来了，但还没完全转过来的状态。所以啊，小阿离，你也别太担心哈！”一旁的曲思宁倒是很轻松，他说完，还象征性地拍了拍余清离的肩膀，好像没多大事一样。

余清离知道，他这发小就是这样的性格，所以也没再多说什么。至于他这胎位的问题，看上去也不能靠这不靠谱的曲大夫了，还是等回到医院再仔细检查一下吧。

“嗯？思宁，你怎么了，不舒服吗？”刚从自己的思绪里出来，余清离便发现自己身旁的曲思宁有些不对，他从刚才坐下给他摸胎位的时候便一副坐立不安的样子，好像这沙发不是个柔软的沙发，而是坚硬的地板一样。

“额……”曲思宁挠了挠头发，一时不知道是承认自己不舒服还是干脆说自己没事。但他还不想让人知道自己身上发生的事情，便只好忍着身上了疼痛和某处难以启齿了难受，违心地说自己没事。

“……”余清离狐疑地看了曲思宁一眼。就他刚刚的表现来说，这曲思宁可不像是一点事没有的样子。但既然他不愿意说，余清离自然也不会问他。

“呼……”看到余清离没有再询问的意思，曲思宁这才小声喘了一口气。向想到昨晚的疯狂，他就恨不得打自己几耳光。自己怎么就能够觉得那家伙是个无害的呢？现在还把自己赔了进去，想想自己之前因为觉得那小家伙可怜得紧而给予的一些自以为是的“帮助”，曲思宁就气得很。

〔哼。〕但现在曲思宁也没有办法，木已成舟，他只能认下了。他想着，大不了以后自己躲着那家伙走就是了。

〔余家的人果然都满肚子坏水儿！〕曲思宁想完，还撇了余清离一眼，却立刻想到他这朋友兼上司也是个厉害角色，他只好立刻把自己的眼光收了回来。

“嗯？”余清离敏锐地感觉到了什么，他抬头看了坐在一旁的曲思宁，却没发现什么，之后又将注意力回到了自己的手机上，继续处理着今天的事情。

〔呼，还好还好。〕曲思宁松了一口气，他发誓自己以后一定会小心地看好自己的眼神的，他这朋友实在是太谨慎了。

而另一边，余谨言迷迷糊糊地醒来。摸着身边空空的床，昨晚发生的事情都浮现在了他的脑海里。想起来自己到底做了什么，他一下子就清醒了。


	51. 老爷管家梗16-2

“铃——铃——”

“啪！”

曲思宁的手机在短短十分钟之内响了五次，但他除了第一次打开手机，看了看屏幕再挂掉之后，后面的四个电话都是直接被他挂掉的。

“铃——”

铃声又一次响起，这一次，余清离终于肯抬起头来，看了曲思宁一眼，似乎在问他要不要接通电话。

“没事没事，估计是打错了。诶，霍枫你那边收拾好了吗？”

曲思宁再次将电话挂断。为了掩饰自己心中的一些心虚之意，他赶忙朝着霍枫那边喊了一声，想要转移话题。

“快了！”

房屋那边传来了霍枫的声音，中间还夹杂着木质物品相撞的声音。听上去，霍枫那边收拾完成，还需要一些时间。

“喂，小方？”余清离此时接到了来自助理的电话，听对方的语气，应该是有工作上的事情需要和他汇报。他便起身准备去书房，临走的时候给曲思宁了一个眼神，示意他在这边等一会儿。

“呼……”

余清离走之后，曲思宁终于松了一口气，他还真有点害怕余清离就刚刚那些他挂掉的电话再问他什么。而且，他又翻开了手机通话记录，这几通未接来电无一不是来自余谨言的。他也不知道那人有这样大的耐性，竟然可以孜孜不倦地打这么多电话。

“唉……”就这么把人撂在那边也不是很好，曲思宁最后还是心软了，他给余谨言发了一条短信，让那人按时吃饭。

而另一边，看着曲思宁给自己发来的“关心”短信，余谨言满意地勾起了嘴角。既然他宁哥叫他好好吃饭，那他可不能辜负了宁哥。说做就做，余谨言从床上起来，收拾了一下自己，便去吃早餐了。

书房。

余清离一边用手指敲着桌子，一边认真听着自家助理给他汇报的东西。抛开那些例行的汇报内容，这次汇报又增加了一些之前余清离特地要他去查的有关赵健和云控的内容。

据助理所言，目前，赵健手中的有关云控的信息还没有流出。并且，自从余清离知会过余家，余家这边知道赵健的所作所为之后，他们便和其他所有可能的“下家”进行了沟通，确保他们不会购买赵健手中的东西。

许多公司都和余氏集团有着这样那样的联系，并且还可能在将来会一直和余氏合作，所以大都很给余氏面子，表示自己不会购买赵健手里的信息。

那么，现在需要解决的问题就只有一个了，那就是让赵健自己认罪。经过余家他们将近一个月的查询，对于赵健的行为动机，他们已经十分清楚了，这人就是为了钱和利，他背后并没有什么幕后之人了。这也让事情变得简单了许多。

“好，那你联系一下其力亚公司的老总，和他约一个时间，我想和他做一笔生意。”余清离脑子一转，便想到了一个主意，但这个主意他一个人还完不成，所以便让助理联系他的一个发小。

挂断电话，余清离从脑海里翻出了这位发小和原身的种种记忆。发小名叫谢铿瑛，小名英子。这人小时候长得白白净净，的就像个小姑娘，再加上那个有些女气的小名，常常受到同班同学的欺负，当时是原身挺身而出，帮着发小揍了回去，两人便也因此结缘。

两人上过同一所小学、初中、高中，直到大学才分开，后来更是在不用的地方发展自己的事业 如今算来，应该有几年没见过了。余清离也想借着这次的机会，和这发小联系一下。时间紧迫，他想着能在网上视频一下就好了，但他也没想到，几天后谢铿瑛的不告而访，也算是把他吓了一跳。

但现在，余清离还不知道几天之后会发生的事情。结束和助理的谈话之后，余清离便双手交叉放在下巴上，手肘撑着桌面，抬着头，目光好像在凝视着前方，但好像又哪里也没瞧。他就这样，保持着这个姿势，一直到曲思宁走了进来。

“小阿离，霍枫那边收拾好了，我们可以走啦！”曲思宁走进来便自顾自地说着，半天，他才发现余清离的表情似乎并没有在听他说话的样子，便伸手在他眼前挥了挥。

“啪！”是余清离把曲思宁的手拍掉的声音。

“嗷！余、清、离！”曲思宁赶紧缩回自己的手，还像模像样地在上面吹了吹，一副很痛的样子。

余清离看到曲思宁这幅样子，不由觉得有些好笑，他摇了摇头，说：“行了，别装了，刚刚你说的我都听到了，行，走吧。”

“嗨，这就对了嘛！”一听余清离马上要走，曲思宁也不装了，脸上挂满了“奸计”得逞的笑容。说实话，刚刚余清离打的那一下并没有用很大力气，曲思宁刚刚那么做只是想拉回他的注意力而已。他见好就收，也没有继续缠着余清离。

“老爷，车子在门口等着了。”佣人进来得非常及时，余清离和曲思宁便也将刚刚发生的事情抛在了脑后，起身出门去了。

“轰——”

伴随着汽车发动机的响声 余清离回头望了一眼余宅。临近正午的太阳赤裸裸地洒在宅子顶上，好像给这宅子镀了一层金边，白色的尖顶也在太阳的照射下熠熠生辉。

摸了摸自己的肚子，余清离将眼神收了回来。他会回来的，余清离这样想着，并且还会再带回来一个小人儿。

〔这样，这里就会显得热闹许多了吧。〕

汽车启动，车后飞扬的尘土在阳光下渐渐清晰。余清离明白，短时间内，他怕是没办法再回来了。

“老爷……”

好像是知道余清离的所思所想，坐在一旁的霍枫伸出一只手，握住了余清离的手。余清离感受到自己的双手被一阵温热包围着，这热度好像从手上一直窜到了他的心里，让他心里也暖洋洋的。

余清离抬头，毫无意外地看到了霍枫清澈的眼神，好像在拨动着他的心。余清离行随心动，他往霍枫那边挪了挪身子，将自己靠在了霍枫身上，而霍枫也顺其自然地揽过他的肩膀。

“啧啧……”坐在前面的曲思宁看到了后面两人“腻歪”的动作，忍不住咋舌几声。

在看到后方霍枫发来的一个警告式的眼神后，曲思宁便安分了下来，眼睛终于不再老是往车后座瞟了。但一会儿，他就又坐不住了，在车上扭扭身子，这儿看看，那儿看看，但窗外的风景是他的最爱，他好像一眨也不眨地看着窗外的景色，最后玩累了，睡了过去，才终于安静下来。

“老爷……”

霍枫看着自己怀里睡着的余清离，心下一片柔软。他忍不住用指腹蹭了蹭余清离滑嫩的小脸，引得余清离“唔嗯”一声，头也往霍枫胸前又蹭了蹭。

玩了余清离的小脸一会儿之后，霍枫还是害怕自己把他弄醒，便放下玩心，安静地揽着余清离。

车子还在平稳地开着，好像一直可以开到世界尽头一样，车上的人也都希望着这段时间可以被无限延长，好让这美好快乐的时光存留得长一些。


	52. 老爷管家梗16-3

“好了，小阿离，小胖鹅，过来躺下我给你检查一下。”

次日下午，余清离便被曲思宁闹着，说是要为他做个检查。只是这人提什么不好，非要提“小胖鹅”三个字，余清离实在忍不住，便自以为“狠狠地”剜了他一眼。不过这眼神配上余清离身上胖乎乎圆滚滚的样子倒显得是一点说服力也没有。

〔喂，我就是肚子大了些，也不像胖鹅吧。〕余清离心想。他还回忆了一下镜子里的自己，发觉自己的脸上和身上并没有因为怀孕长很多肉，便放下心来。

“安啦安啦，我不说了行吧。”小胖鹅，我偏说，哼。曲思宁不以为意，但又不敢明面上再这样说了，便只好在心里腹诽道。

说起来，“小胖鹅”这个外号并不是曲思宁给他起的，是余清离很小的时候，他家的一众亲戚一致认可的。当时，余清离还不像他怀孕之前那样身形挺拔瘦削，而是有着像小企鹅一样的身材，再加上那时候他也比较矮小，看上去就真的像一只小企鹅一样，最终余清离才“喜得”这个“光荣”称号。

亲戚们小时候大都这样叫他，后来慢慢普及到了他的朋友们之中。由于“小胖鹅”这个称呼朗朗上口，十分好记，所以直到现在还有人有时这样叫他。曲思宁这次也是看着余清离现在的身形，才忽得想起来了他的这个称呼，没管住自己的嘴巴 一下子就说了出来。

余清离本人对于这个称呼是十分抵触的。在原身很小的时候，他虽然对这个称呼十分不满，但胳臂拧不过大腿，亲戚们，甚至他的朋友们也都这样叫他，再加上他当时也的确胖胖乎乎肉嘟嘟的，故而只能认下。但他的这种企图改变的心却没有变过。

等原身进入了青春期，他一下子好像抽了条儿似的长个，很快便蜕去了之前的“企鹅”皮囊，变成了一个高个子男孩。而且那时候，正逢父母去世，他还要着手接管余氏的各项产业，身形逐渐消瘦，也就渐渐变成了之后的那副样子。

原身虽然没有刻意说过，但余清离却直到，原身对于自己的这种变化是极为满意的。自从他长高变瘦之后，亲戚朋友们便鲜少再叫他“小胖鹅”这个称呼，余清离好像现在还能感受到原身当时第一次连续三个月没有被人叫做“小胖鹅”的喜悦和得意之情。

余清离虽然没有经历过原身被人叫做“小胖鹅”的时候，但那种记忆是如此真实，如果不是直到自己是被系统送过来的，余清离肯定会觉得，就是自己被人这样称呼着。所以，这次曲思宁又提起了“小胖鹅”这个称呼，倒是勾起了余清离不少回忆。

等余清离彻底从记忆里出来，回过神的时候，曲思宁已经完成了检查，正和一众医生护士商量着生产的事项。也许是下午刚醒就被曲思宁拉了过来，余清离的脑子现在还不是很清醒，也听不太清楚他们说话的声音。

“老爷，我扶您起来吧。”霍枫进来，将余清离轻轻扶起。孕晚期的起身问题对余清离来说一直是个“老大难”，由于他这一胎养得极好，医生给他保守估计，孩子的重量大概会在七斤以上。余清离每天身上就拴着这足有十斤的巨腹，日常活动都只能勉强进行，更别提起身这种“高难度”操作了。

“呃……”余清离起身之后，第一个动作便是松开霍枫的一只手，在自己的后腰处锤了两下。他的腹部沉重的后果就是，腰部受到的重担比较重。刚刚起身的时候，很明显是因为余清离腰部使了不少力气，这会儿就感到了一阵酸痛。

锤过两下之后，腰部的情况也并没有好转，余清离只好半抱住了霍枫，企图将自己身上的重量分给他一些。

“霍霍……”埋在霍枫肩口的余清离说话声音闷闷的，听上去委屈极了。霍枫的心一下子就软成了一团，便将自己手搭在余清离腰部，轻轻为他按压着腰部疼痛的地方。

“嘶……”也许是霍枫按压的地方正好是余清离的疼痛点，他一下子倒吸了一口凉气，感觉自己整个人的魂儿都快被这一下按压给抽走了。

“老爷，再忍一会儿，马上就不疼了。”霍枫也有些不忍心，但他知道，如果现在不给自家老爷将疼痛点揉开的话，等一会儿他们走路回房的时候会变得更加严重。他便只好心下一狠，当做没听见余清离的撒娇，继续轻柔地为他按着腰部。

“哼哼……”除了刚开始的那几下比较疼之外，之后的几下倒都让余清离有种爽快的感觉。几下之后，余清离便又觉得自己的魂儿回到了躯壳之中，舒服地哼哼了几声之后，整个人也都活过来了。

真是个小猪崽儿。霍枫听到了余清离的这几声哼哼，便知道他的腰已经不痛了。他收回了放在余清离腰上的手，又抬起来在余清离脸上刮了两下。

感受到粗糙的指腹划过自己的脸颊，余清离并没有躲开，反而由着霍枫多蹭了几下。这种感觉他熟悉极了，每天早上两人几乎都要来一番这样的互动，几乎已经成为两人联络感情的重要方式，霍枫乐得去做，余清离自然也不会拒绝。

“霍霍，刚刚曲思宁那边说了什么？”任由霍枫逗弄着自己的小脸儿，余清离好像突然想起来自己来这里是干什么一样，抬头问着霍枫。当然，余清离的手也并没有老实，他揽上了霍枫的肩膀，将自己和霍枫直接的距离拉得更近了。

“老爷……”霍枫看着眼前突然放大的面庞，忍不住咽了一口口水，说话声也顿了顿。

之后，他无奈地按住了余清离一直不安分的、并且企图攀上自己的后颈的小手，瞥了一眼与他们隔着一墙透明玻璃的会诊室，说：“刚刚曲大夫说你的胎位问题不大，只需要再将位置微调一下。你身体的情况，曲大夫说，也很适合顺产。”

末了，他看了余清离一眼，又补充道：“当然，老爷，他说你做剖腹产也没有问题。”最后这半句话霍枫说得小心翼翼地，他自然是记得之前两人那回不太愉快的“争吵”，所以这次特地看着余清离的脸色说话。

“都行啊……”余清离好像自言自语一样，两眼看上去还迷糊着，好像根本不知道霍枫刚刚说了什么一样。

霍枫见状，便知道自家老爷恐怕是又犯困了，他刚想先把余清离扶回病房，便听到那边传来了曲思宁响亮而有特点的声音。


	53. 老爷管家梗16-4

“小阿离，你们腻歪够了吗？”曲思宁朝着二人相拥的情态眨了眨眼睛，好像在暗示什么一样。

余清离就算刚才还不是很清醒，现在被曲思宁的大嗓门搅和得，就是不清醒也不成了。他揉了揉眼睛，抬起头，果然看到曲思宁正靠在门边上，双臂交叠着，正看着余清离和霍枫二人。

“小阿离，刚刚我和霍枫讲的他应该都告诉你了吧，”曲思宁这里还专门停了一下，和霍枫对了一个眼神，确定自己没有说错，便又说：“那我再和你们说一下刚刚我们会诊的结果……”

曲思宁接着就和他们二人“唠叨”了半天——当然，在余清离眼里算是唠叨了。最后，余清离心里总结了一下曲思宁的意思，对于医生们的想法也有所了解。

按医生的想法，由于余清离的身体状况比较好，顺产和剖腹产都可以，所以他们就将决定权放给了家属，他们那边只用配合就行。

“行了行了，思宁，我明白你的意思了。”眼瞧着曲思宁的话匣子打开就没有收住的势头，余清离赶紧表示自己已经听懂了他的话，这才见到曲思宁悻悻地闭上了嘴。

“那你们小两口商量吧，我们这边都会配合的。”曲思宁也不好多说什么，撂下这一句话，便走出门去。走的时候，还不忘帮他们带上了门。

“嗡——嗡——嗡——”

曲思宁口袋里的手机响了，他掏出手机，在看到上面的那个号码之后，犹豫了一会儿才按下了接听键。

“余谨言，你有什么事吗？”我早上早早地走了就是为了躲着你，没想到你竟然这么快就打电话过来了。曲思宁心中腹诽着，嘴上却还要应付着电话那边的人。为了不叫别人注意到自己，声音也小了许多。

“宁哥中午好。我看你中午没有回来，吃过午饭了吗？”电话那头传来了余谨言奶里奶气的声音，但曲思宁却知道，自己绝不能因为这人的声音就“小看”了他，谁能知道这人的奶音之下藏着一个什么样的心思。

午饭？哼，我就是不吃也不想在家里多待一会儿。曲思宁觉得自从自己一时心软，同意让那人“登堂入室”之后，他的生活就几乎被余谨言占满了，没给他留出一丝自己的时间。

“宁哥？我做了吃的，等会儿给你送过去吧。”曲思宁心想，余谨言这人说什么不好，非要说他自己做了些吃食。曲思宁又想到了之前他们二人还没变成现在这个样子的时候余谨言给他做过的饭食，忍不住咽了咽口水。

“咕噜——”曲思宁揉了揉饿瘪的肚子，心想这人还真猜准了，他中午有个急诊，吃饭的事情便被耽误了过去，所以直到下午也没有吃一点东西。

“宁哥？哥哥？那我马上出发去找你 ”那边的余谨言见曲思宁半天没有回复，便默认曲思宁同意了。

“喂，不许再喊我哥哥了！嗯？居然挂了。”曲思宁说完话，才看见周围的人用一种奇怪的眼光看着他。大约是他刚刚那句话嗓门太大了吧，他便不好意思地朝周围笑了笑。

一想到那人喊自己“哥哥”的样子，已经之后发生的事情，曲思宁一边恨恨地想着那人，一边暗自唾弃自己对于“哥哥”这个称呼一点抵抗力也没有。

甩甩头，曲思宁觉得自己不能再想了，越想浑身就痛。看在那人给他送饭的份上，他就先原谅这人一次吧。

与此同时，余清离和霍枫已经回到了病房，并且经过余清离的“软磨硬泡”，霍枫也终于松了口。看着怀里撒娇似的抱着自己腰部的余清离，霍枫无奈地看着这人埋在自己胸口处露出的一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，忍住了在上面撸一把的冲动。

他从小就在孤儿院长大，如果不是钟叔将他从孤儿院里领出来，他恐怕永远都不会认识余清离，也不会查到自己的身世。也许是小时候的一些经历，让霍枫对于余清离格外珍惜，他对自己好一点，霍枫就想十倍百倍的还过去。

而且，对于自家老爷的各种要求，他始终是不舍得拒绝的。故而在和医生们再三确认过余清离的身体状况后，霍枫还是同意了自家老爷的顺产主张。

“老爷，我之所以一直想要剖腹产是因为……”霍枫哏在了那里，他好像一下子找不到合适的词汇去描述那种自己不愿意看到的场景，支吾了半天也没说出来什么。

余清离自然知道霍枫的意思，他从霍枫胸前抬起头，保证似的向他说：“霍霍，不会有事的，我身体好着呢，宝宝也会很乖的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

霍枫得到余清离的保证之后，心里的达大石头也算是轻松了一点，但他还有些担心，于是心下暗自决定，余清离生产之前他一点要再和医生多确认几遍各类情况，生产的时候也绝不能放松警惕。

也许可以让我的人将医护人员和医疗器械全部排查一下。霍枫心里想着，也这样做了。所以当天晚上，霍枫的得力干将白风成在接到自家老大给自己安排的任务之后，还以为自己听错了，反复问了霍枫好几遍，直到挂断电话也有些没缓过神来。

想他一届高材生、金融领域的大牛之一，竟然要去做这种类似私家侦探做的事，这种老大，不要也罢！开个玩笑，吐槽归吐槽，活还是要干的，白风成还是乖乖地依照霍枫的安排，将整个医院查了个遍，结果显示并没有任何问题。

白风成如实和霍枫汇报之后，霍枫才安下心来，专心照顾自家老爷。

在医院待产的余清离过得日子十分舒适，胎位正完之后，余清离每天的日常更是安逸极了。直到那天，谢铿瑛的不告而访，打破了他生活的平静。


	54. 老爷管家梗17-1

这天上午，天刚刚亮了没多久，余清离就被身上的沉重给弄醒了。

也是，他这即将生产，腹部正处于最重的时候，翻身都成了一件困难的事情。也正是因为这个缘由，余清离这几天睡眠浅得很，稍有一些动静就会被惊醒。

〔现在是什么时候了呢。〕余清离勉强抬起身，看了看挂在墙上的钟表。刚刚7：30。

〔已经七点多了啊。〕余清离掀开身上盖着的小薄被，企图凭借自己的力量坐起来。他努力了几次之后，才终于借着自己手肘的力量爬了起来。

“嘶……”

余清离刚起身，还没来得及站起来，便觉得腿部一抽一抽地痛。大约又抽筋了吧，余清离心想，一边伸手在自己的腿部按了按。这一阵抽筋带来的疼痛时间有些长，余清离按了一会儿才觉得好了一些。

“老爷？老爷你怎么起来了？”躺在一旁的霍枫被余清离的一系列动作弄醒了，他迷迷糊糊地起身，便看到自家老爷正在按着腿，面上也皱着眉头。

“嘶……霍霍，轻点……”

余清离觉得自己身旁的床往下一陷，是霍枫坐到了自己身旁，将自己的手拿开，为他按着抽筋的腿部。自觉自己的手一下子失去的“用途”，余清离便将手搭在腰部，往前挺了挺身子。

“老爷，好些了吗？”霍枫抬起头，看着自家老爷的神情，又看到他搭在身后的手，便腾出一只手，顺便给余清离揉了揉后腰。

“腿好些了，就是腰还有些酸……”余清离话还没说完，便感觉到自己腰部又被搭上了一只手。那温热的手在自己腰部轻柔地摁着，刚刚的酸痛也逐渐消失。

“吱呀——”门被悄悄打开，曲思宁探了一只脑袋进来。他新奇地看着余清离和霍枫，心想他可是第一次见到两人都起得这样早。

“你们起床了就好，我有些事找小阿离。”曲思宁便转头看着余清离，说道：“小阿离，英子昨天晚上和我说他今天会来看看你，我来和你说一声。”

“铿瑛要来？什么时候？”余清离心下吃惊，连带着也转过了身子，他瞪大了眼睛，好像在质问曲思宁一样。

“这……他昨天晚上才告诉我的，我那不是怕太晚所以就没告诉你……”曲思宁声音也逐渐弱了下来。其实他昨天晚上七点多就知道谢铿瑛要过来了，只是那个时候他正被余谨言缠着，这才将事情给忘记了。不过，现在说应该也不晚吧，曲思宁这样安慰着自己。

“他几点到？”余清离急忙追问。

“呃……他昨天说是今早四点的车，现在应该快到了吧……”说完，曲思宁便更觉得自己这个通知得实在是不到位，又撂下了几句让余清离好好收拾之类的话之后，便很快“跑”走了。

“老爷，谢铿瑛是……”一旁，在他们二人说话的时候一直没有出声霍枫终于发出了声音。他按耐住这种被二人组排在外面的醋意，为了让自己的语气听上去正常些，还特意没有将话说完，在说话的时候，还一直看着余清离的眼睛，活像一只可怜巴巴的小狗。

看着霍枫的语气和神情，余清离便知道自家霍霍的醋坛子恐怕又要翻了，便好笑地看着他，解释道：“他啊，是我的发小……”接着，余清离便将自己是如何和他认识，已经两人的各种交情都和霍枫和盘托出，这才瞧着霍枫恢复了从前的样子。

〔真是个醋篓子。〕余清离暗自腹诽道。他回忆了一下两人一开始在一起的时候，难道从那个时候开始，霍枫就这么能吃醋吗？哦，余清离突然想到了荀信汐那次，这回霍枫的醋劲是只增不减。

难道是自己让霍霍太没有安全感了吗？余清离一时间竟然开始自我怀疑。但他思来想去，也没觉得自己有哪里做得不对了，便只好将霍枫的各种吃醋行为归为霍枫自己的原因。

〔对了，霍霍原来是个……〕孤儿。也许就是因为这个原因，霍枫才会对自己的占有欲这么强烈的吧。余清离竟然开始心疼霍枫了。

“老爷？”感觉到自己头上被自家老爷莫名其妙地撸了一把的霍枫眼中充满了迷惑。他抬头看着余清离，却从他的眼神中看到了“父爱”的光辉。霍枫这时已经反应过来了，大约是自家老爷又脑补了一些奇怪的内容，他只好回了余清离一个微笑，将他的手从自己头上拿走了，放下去之后还“报复性”地在自家老爷头上摸了两下。

“霍霍！你怎么又摸我脑袋！”余清离叉起腰，装作很生气地样子瞪着霍枫，却只获得了霍枫的笑容。这回霍枫看上去极为开心，眼睛都眯了起来。

“哈哈，老爷，你先收拾着，我去给你打饭。”

余清离只好目送着霍枫离开房间。不过在他走后，余清离身上的气势也骤然就减了下去，刚刚的气势很明显是在和霍枫开玩笑。现在见着霍枫又恢复了心情，余清离也自然轻松了许多。

〔霍霍可真好哄。〕余清离心里想着，便去收拾自己去了，毕竟等一下谢铿瑛要过来，虽然时间仓促了些，但他也不能蓬头垢面地去见他。


	55. 老爷管家梗17-2

“您好，打扰一下，请问余清离余先生的房间在哪里？”

护士台旁边，一位年轻男子正在询问着护士。他身着黑色西装，左手拎着一些营养品，将刚刚摘下的太阳镜拿在右手，看上去和医院的环境格格不入，只是他的身上的衣服有些褶皱，看上去像是匆忙赶来的。

“先生，请问您是？”护士小姐例行询问道。他们的医院对于院外人员来访是有规定的，不能轻易就告诉他人有关院内病人的信息，即使眼前这位先生十分俊朗，护士小姐也不能破了规定。

“谢铿瑛？英子！真的是你！”稍园的地方，曲思宁刚从一间病房里出来，正巧就发现了在护士台站着的男人。他眼中的欣喜几乎快要溢了出来，快步走到男人面前。

“宁子！”谢铿瑛转头便看到曲思宁，他也欣喜万分，上去就给了他一个大大的拥抱。细细算来，他们二人，加上余清离，已经有三四年没有见过面了，这次要不是自己秘书和他说余氏联系他，他也不会这样着急得回来。

“英子，我真没想到，你这个大忙人有一天还会回来！”曲思宁说完，好像有些责怪似的拿拳头抵了一下谢铿瑛的胸口，他用的力气有些大，直把谢铿瑛往后推了一下。但谢铿瑛却完全没有生气的意思，他的桃花眼此时正眯着，嘴角也向上扬着，好像很享受一样。

“就是这种感觉，你已经很久没这样锤过我了！”谢铿瑛笑着说道。

“是啊，想当年，我应该没少捶你吧，怎么样，是不是很怀念？”

“可不是，当初咱三个人就你力气最大，锤起来也最疼哈哈哈！”

曲思宁和谢铿瑛又简单回忆了一下两人当初的友情和经历的各种事情，这才慢慢走到余清离的病房前。

由于余清离属于医院的VIP用户，房间也自然不能和普通的病人一样，院里将他分在了二层，还是单独的一个房间，里面有一张大床，一半属于产夫，另一半是给陪护的人，也就是霍枫住的。

曲思宁忽和谢铿瑛来得很巧，余清离和霍枫此时都刚刚收拾完，也用完了早饭。两人坐在床上，余清离读着书，霍枫正凑在余清离肚子旁边，好像正在对腹中的胎儿进行“爱的教育”。

“小阿离！你快瞧瞧谁来了！”曲思宁推开门，好像在炫耀一样，将自己身旁的谢铿瑛往余清离那边一推，眨着眼睛，一副献宝的模样。

“英子？谢铿瑛！是你！”余清离转过身子，惊喜地看着眼前站着的老友，眼中的欣喜直达眼底。他赶紧放下手中的胎教专用书，在霍枫的帮助下起了身，走到了谢铿瑛面前。

“清离，你怎么起来了？快坐下。是我，我是谢铿瑛。”见余清离挺着高隆的巨肚起身，谢铿瑛忍不住为他捏了一把汗。他也没有想到，昔日的老友不仅已经结婚，甚至还大着身子，这让他更加感慨时间了。

余清离来到谢铿瑛身边之后，倒也没急着说话，反而是将谢铿瑛全身看了个遍。多年没见，他这朋友竟然一点模样都没变，看上去还是和之前一样。要非说一点变化的话，谢铿瑛应该是变得更加成熟了，眼神也稳重了不少，但细看上去，还有之前那股子不服输的精神。

“都坐哈，咱都坐下！”曲思宁见着这几人都站着，他也念着余清离的身子，赶紧打岔让几人都坐下。

“瞧我，几年没见，我刚刚竟然愣住了。”余清离被霍枫扶着坐下后，一副不好意思的样子。刚刚他实在是有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，也许这是原身留下的感觉，余清离也是才知道，见到他的多年好有，内心竟然会这样激动。

见谢铿瑛看着自己身边的霍枫，余清离这才反应过来这二人应该是不认识的，便赶忙说：“哦，对，我来和你们介绍一下，这是霍枫，我爱人。”

“听说了听说了，之前宁子就和我说过，没想到今天就见到了。”谢铿瑛和霍枫客套了几句之后，便又和余清离曲思宁二人聊了一些他们上学时的趣事。

霍枫也就是在这个时候才真切地意识到，这三人的关系远比余清离和他简单描述的几句要好上很多。通过这次他们的闲聊叙旧，霍枫对于他们三人的学校生活也有了一些了解。

出乎他的意料的是，余清离竟然也会有那么一段中二时期，初中的时候做过几年的校霸，逃课游戏打架什么的更是不在话下，而曲思宁和谢铿瑛就是他忠实的左膀右臂，无论什么时候都和余清离站在一条线上。

“英子你还记不记得那回和隔壁中学约架的时候，那回你差点连胳膊都给人卸掉哈哈哈！”曲思宁想起了当时的场景，捧着肚子笑了起来。余清离也好像想到了英子的可怜样子，一下子没忍住，也跟着笑了起来。

“嘿你可别说，说起来，约架那件事，还是为了宁子的小女朋友呢！当时宁子被那小女朋友甩了，哭的哟唔唔唔……”谢铿瑛一开始还正揭露着曲思宁的黑历史，下一秒就被曲思宁捂住了嘴巴，好让他没办法再说。

“我怎么会不记得，思宁当时那个样子，真惨。”余清离扬了扬唇角，笑意盈盈地看着曲思宁，但换回的确实曲思宁警告般的眼神。

“别说了别说了，谁还没有犯傻的时候啊喂，别老揪着我说好吗！”曲思宁不乐意了，这几人怎么老是揪着自己不放，甚至他几次转移话题还都失败了。

霍枫看着眼前这三人嬉笑着说些过去的事情，他虽插不上嘴，却也不觉得自己被冷落，他喜欢这种老爷把自己看在内的感觉，不然也不会就当着自己的面说。如果有可能，他不仅想要知道老爷过去的全部，甚至还想自己参与其中。不过这后者是不可能的了，但前者他努努力还是可以做到的。

所以，霍枫在三人旁边倒也不觉得无聊，反而听得很认真，好像要将他们说过的东西都记下来一样。


	56. 老爷管家梗17-3

那边霍枫正不着痕迹地听着三人的对话，心里想多了解自家老爷一些。不过，他的这想法要是叫余清离知道了，搞不好会在心里好好拨弄一番。

在余清离看来，他来到这个世界，即使接受了原身的记忆，甚至可能还接受了原身的一些习性，但终究不是原身，之前的余清离和现在的余清离总归是两个人，霍枫想要了解他的过去的想法实在是徒劳的。

不过这些话他不会和霍枫说，就算是让它们烂在肚子里也好。所以，在很久很久之后，余清离结完成所有任务后，见到系统给他的“惊喜”，也要暗道一句“原来如此”。

“哎呀，你看我一聊就忘了时间，既然那边有病人叫我，那我就先过去了，咱们中午吃饭的时候再聊哈！”曲思宁和余清离他们聊了许久，终于被前来找大夫的护士给喊走了。

曲思宁走了之后，霍枫也借口安排余宅中的事务离开了。从刚刚两人逐渐走偏的对话内容和曲思宁临走前给他的眼神中，霍枫看得出来，余清离和谢铿瑛怕是有什么工作上的事情要说，便自觉地离开了。

见屋内只剩余清离和谢铿瑛二人，谢铿瑛终于沉不住气了，他先前从助理那边听说了余氏集团这边出的事情，但助理那边了解得也不是很详细，他又想要赶紧见到多年没见的朋友，便匆匆赶了过来。现在正好只有他们两人，谢铿瑛便想着问一下余清离，看看他需不需要自己这边的帮助。

余清离一听谢铿瑛问到赵健和云控的事情，便将余氏最近发生的事情和他说了，自然也说道了赵健偷窃一事。

“那你们那边不是都有证据了吗？为什么不……”谢铿瑛关心朋友心切，听到余清离说他手中有一些证据，便急忙问道。

“之前给我们发短信的人确实给了我们一些证据，我们也查过，确实是赵健做的，但手段终究不太光明，上面应该不会承认。”余清离把神秘人的手段也一五一十地跟谢铿瑛说了，谢铿瑛听过之后，做出了若有所思的表情。

“那不如我们两两联合……”思考了一会儿，谢铿瑛好像想到了什么，便将自己的计划和余清离解释了一番。他想着，要是自己的其力亚公司这边若是出面假意购买赵健手中的资料，然后再以资料来历不明为由，要去赵健给出资料的来源。赵健给不出来的话，他们再报案也不迟。

“好，我觉得可以，那就麻烦铿瑛了。”余清离略一思索，便觉得这计划可行。

先不说最后赵健肯定会因为拿不出资料来源而被警方拘留问话——甚至打官司不成反坐牢，这整个计划从一开始就将余氏集团摘了出去，余氏最后会以受害者的身份出现旁的人说起来，也只会说是其力亚公司的老总有一双慧眼，一下子变将赵健识破，这对于余氏和其力亚来说，是两全的计划。

“说什么呢，咱们什么关系，跟我客气什么！”谢铿瑛拜拜手说道。本来他这个计划就是有点想要给其力亚公司以及接下来的产品炒炒热度的心思，现在余清离反而转过头来谢他，倒是叫他有些不好意思。

“好了好了，咱不说工作上的事了，”余清离笑着转移了话题，又问道：“我记得你走之前好像谈了个男朋友，这么久了也没个消息，现在怎么样了？”

谢铿瑛一想到自家的那只小老虎就一阵心烦，就是因为这只小老虎，自己才一直没能和云市这边的朋友常聚。他皱了皱眉头说：“别提了，现在还谈着呢，当时是一只小猫咪，现在……啧啧，在家里比我还厉害，我的地位已经低到不能再低了。”

听他说话的时候，余清离一直在观察着谢铿瑛的脸色，见他语气中虽然带着嫌弃，但眼神里却有种化不开的甜意，心下只觉得这小两口应该过得还挺滋润的。

余清离问到谢铿瑛的感情生活，这人就仿佛打开了话匣子，三句话不离家里的“小猫咪”，尽管嘴上说着嫌弃的话语，但该吹的时候还是和余清离吹得很开心。

“我们家软软前两天刚刚拿了全国钢琴比赛的一等奖……”

“软软正准备着全国的巡演会，这两天就要出发了，唉我又要一个人在家了……”

“软软之前还带过两个学生，现在也都拿了国内不少奖项了……那是，那可是我家软软……”

谢铿瑛这边和余清离吹自家老婆吹到忘我，余清离只好陪着他吹老婆。不过看他这样子，和“软软”的关系应该没什么问题，这样余清离也算放下心了。他这朋友之前之所以要去外读大学，便是追着“软软”走的，现在见两人也算修成了正果，余清离作为朋友也十分欣慰。

而谢铿瑛仿佛变成了“软吹”附体，一直到中午和曲思宁霍枫吃饭的时候，都不忘三句提一下老婆，他那个春风得意的劲儿可没少让曲思宁牙痒痒。

“哼，谁说就光你有软软，小阿离有霍枫，我……我也是有人爱的！”这会儿，曲思宁终于听不下去余清离和谢铿瑛两人吹自家爱人了，终于一个顺嘴儿，把自己也谈了个男朋友的事情说了出来。

说完之后，曲思宁才意识到自己做了什么，赶忙捂住了嘴，任由余清离谢铿瑛二人如何追问，都不肯再透露那位的一个信息。

“好啦好啦，等时候到了我会带给你们看看的行了吧，快点吃饭啊，快吃饭！”说完，曲思宁不管别人怎样 自己赶忙扒了几口饭，装作很饿的样子。

余清离和谢铿瑛见曲思宁这样，也就只好作罢。不过这二人对视了一下，都从对方眼神中看到了好奇的眼光。余清离笑了笑，心想，反正我早晚都会知道的，那就再让这人捂一段时间吧。

这一顿饭余清离吃得十分满意，他既和老友谢铿瑛进行了友好交谈，还顺便知道了点曲思宁的小秘密，就连饭后要分别的时候都笑眯眯的。

霍枫在一旁扮做自家老爷的背景板，只在老爷夸他的时候露出一个“腼腆”的微笑，然后就在一旁安静地为自家老爷夹菜。看着老爷将饭菜吃得都差不多了，霍枫这才有种完成任务似的松了口气。

看着曲思宁饭桌上挑剔的饮食，霍枫撇撇嘴，心想，还是自家老爷乖，嗯，好养活。余清离还不知道自己被安了一个“好养活”的标签，不过，就算知道了，他也不会拿霍枫怎样。都是情趣嘛。

对，都是小情趣嘛。


	57. 老爷管家梗18-1

在和谢铿瑛安排好赵健的处理计划之后，余清离才终于松了一口气。他有时会摸着自己的肚子，心想，要是能在自己生产之前将赵健“解决”了，也会是一件好事。

但他也知道，依照他们的那个计划，大约需要一个多月的时间才能让赵健得到他应有的惩罚。不过，能在他完成这件“大事”之前将赵健“安排”好了也不失为一个很好的选择。

而这件“大事”，便是余清离和霍枫期待了很久的生产。自从那回曲思宁给他们正好了胎位，又多次检查完胎儿的情况之后，余清离就一直处于焦急的待产之中。

按照他的预产期，余清离正应该是2月出头便要生产了，但也许这孩子是个慢性子，一直挨到二月中旬还没有动静。这个时候也多亏了曲思宁来稳定他们的心思，不然这两位新手爸爸——虽然余清离不是，但他也很久没有再经历过生产了，这两位准爸爸可能会急得如热锅上的蚂蚁一样。

这天，也是二月中下旬的某一天，天气有些倒了春寒，余清离是被一阵冷风给冻醒的。他挣扎着起身，发现自己身上的被子不知道什么时候褪了下去，只有高挺的小肚子那边盖到一点被角。

才6：00。余清离随意地瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，伸手理了理被子，便准备继续睡个回笼觉。

窗外正是寒冷的时候，雾气在冷风的吹动下，早就结成了霜，贴在窗户玻璃上，在上面留下了一个个好看的放射状纹路。余清离可没心思去欣赏这些，他躺下身子，很快就又睡过去了。

也许是这天早上他醒过一次的缘故，这个回笼觉余清离睡得十分不安稳。在梦里，他好像正在喝人打架，他看不清对方的面容，只知道对方全副武装，身着铠甲，而自己确实肉体凡胎地直接上阵。

几番下来，小余清离根本不敌这铠甲人，他被铠甲人揍得头破血流，身上没一处好的。而后，就在小余清离疼痛于自己胳臂上的青紫的时候，铠甲人又伸出他的铁甲拳，一拳抵到了小余清离的肚子上，将小余清离打到了天上。

坠落下来之后，小余清离这回不仅浑身疼痛，肚腹处的疼痛格外明显。他抵着肚子，抬头想要再看一眼铠甲人，却发现场景一变，他好像来到了一个白色空间，周围全是白色。

小余清离顾不得身上和肚腹上的疼痛，他大声喊着，希望能够得到一点回音，但他几乎声嘶力竭，也没有任何一个人给他回复。小余清离沮丧极了，偏巧他的肚腹疼痛越来越明显，好像有人拿着刀正一片一片将他柔软肚腹上的肉全部削掉一样。小余清离疼得厉害，他跪在地上，几乎说不出话。

“啊！”余清离从梦中醒来，他赶紧摸了一把自己的脑门，却在上面摸到了一手的汗水。

“呼呼……原来是梦……”余清离又摸了摸身上的被子，终于反应过来他刚刚应该是做了个梦。

余清离平缓了一下自己的心跳，往身旁摸了摸，却发现原本睡在他旁边的霍枫却不见了踪影。余清离挣扎着起了身，他转过头去，发现床的一旁还有着些许凹陷，但上手摸过去，却能发现上面早就没了温度。

“霍霍？”余清离伸起脖子，试探性地往房间那边喊了一声，几秒之后，见没有人给他回应，余清离只好接受了霍枫不在房间的这个事实。

〔大约是出去拿早饭了吧。〕余清离看了一眼墙上的挂钟，才刚刚8：00，也难怪霍枫不在了。通常这个时候，他都会医院最里面去取营养师为余清离准备的早饭，现在大约正在来去的路上。

余清离想明白霍枫的去向，便决定先起身收拾自己。但他刚挪到洗刷间，便让腹中的一阵剧痛搅和地骤然停住了脚步。

“啊哈……”余清离本来以为是自己刚刚猛然起身导致的疼痛，是他停一会儿就能自行缓解的，但好一会儿过去，余清离只觉得腹中的疼痛不但没有减轻，反而加重了。这时他才反应过来，刚刚的那种疼痛并不是梦里的，而是现实中就存在的。

如果说刚刚的疼痛就好像是槌轻轻敲了一下钟，那么接下来的疼痛就好像是被人用锤狠狠地敲在了腹部最脆弱的地方。余清离不得不弯下身子，一手扶着腹部，一手撑在洗刷间的门上，企图在剧痛之下维持自身的站立。

“啊……好像好一些了……”一会儿，余清离又觉得自己腹部的疼痛好像减轻了许多，但他却不敢再一个人去洗刷间了。就凭里面无数的陶瓷用具，一旦他在里面不慎摔倒，后果不堪设想。余清离这样想着，便抬起双腿，一点一点向床上挪去。

“呃……好疼……”余清离刚动了没几下，腹中的疼痛又卷土重来。这一次余清离对浮肿的痛感感受地更加细致了，胎儿好像在里面伸着胳膊腿，但动作幅度比较大，连着他的腹部也一坠一坠的。

“我可能需要坐一会……呃……”余清离当机立断，他可能不能在保持站姿了，光应对腹中一阵一阵的坠痛便要耗费他很大的力气，他需要在床上休息一会。

这样想着，余清离便忍着坠意，一点一点挪到了窗边。正在他准备坐下的时候，腹部又是一阵坠痛，不过这坠痛比之前的几下都要强烈许多，余清离一下子没稳住身形，他晃了晃，只顾托住肚子，便直挺挺地栽到了床上。

“啊！”就在余清离的身后和床铺接触的那一瞬间，余清离感觉自己好像要魂魄出窍了一样。巨大的冲击力顶着他的腹部往上震了震，尽管他托住了肚子，但余清离还是能够感觉到，孩子在他的肚子里动得更加厉害了。

“我可能要生了……”摸着不断变硬的肚子，余清离心中得出了这样一个结论。但霍枫还没有回来，余清离不能指望他去帮忙叫一下医生。他看了看床头的铃，决定挪过去摁铃。

“呃……呼呼……”一边是疼痛的腹部，一边是几乎合不拢的双腿，床中据床头的这一点距离余清离挪地格外艰辛。等好容易可以够到床头铃的时候，余清离已经是满头大汗、面容也微微扭曲了。

“铃——铃——铃——”

在摁响铃声的那一瞬间，余清离感觉浑身都轻松了不少。但他摸着自己越来越硬的腹部，感受着一波一波的疼痛，却知道，刚刚那种轻松不过是错觉罢了。


	58. 老爷管家梗18-2

“呵呼呼……”

余清离摁完铃之后，便在床上等着医护人员过来。他摸着越来越硬的腹部，呼吸的声音也越发急促了。

“老爷，我回来了。今天早上有……老爷！”先过来的却是从餐厅那边拿来早饭的霍枫。他推门进去的时候，还并没有发现余清离的状况，等他转过身，却发现余清离正捂着腹部低声喊着疼。

霍枫这下也顾不得手中刚刚拿来的早饭了，他将饭菜随意地搁到了最近的桌子上，飞快地来到余清离的身边：“老爷，你怎么了？”

“呃……呼……我要生了……”余清离感受到自己的肩膀和腰都被霍枫揽住，他将身子往霍枫那边靠了靠，断断续续地说了自己的身体情况。

看着眼前的余清离捂着肚子的痛苦模样，霍枫也急得团团转。他没想到，自己不过是取了个早餐的功夫，余清离便变成了这样。但急归急，霍枫的理智并没有走失，他赶忙道：“老爷，你摁铃了没有？”

余清离此时正被一波又一波的疼痛侵袭着身子，正感觉自己的灵魂好像要被谁从天灵盖里拽走一样，他哪里还说得出话来。余清离缩在霍枫的怀里，艰难地点了点头。

“小阿离！你怎么样！”曲思宁这个时候总算是又发挥了一次他的作用。在接到余清离房间的响铃提示之后，他用最快的速度召集到了医生护士，领着护士们推着病床就赶到了余清离的病房门口。

“砰！”

“小阿离！”曲思宁猛得推开门，便看到余清离正挨着霍枫，面露痛苦的神色。他急忙来到余清离身旁，在他的肚子上和下腹处摁了几下，便知道余清离已经进入了产程。

“快，帮忙把产夫扶到病床上！”曲思宁一声令下，护士们便七手八脚地将余清离从霍枫的怀抱里“拔”了出来，并且扶着他，让他躺到了病床上。

“霍枫，我先去产房那边帮忙了，你现在外面等等。”曲思宁留下这一句话之后，便跟着护士们匆匆离开了。

留下霍枫一个人在原地，他好像还没反应过来一样，愣愣地看着余清离的病床离开的方向。半天才回过神来，这才加紧脚下的步子，急忙赶到了产房前。

手术进行中。

冰冷的红色大字就悬在头顶，霍枫只看了一眼便不忍再看。他低下头去，在产房外面来回走动，时不时还贴着产房的门，好像这样就可以看到里面的情况一样。

“呃……啊……哈……”

听着里面传来的余清离痛苦的叫喊，霍枫的心也好像被揪紧了一样。他恨不得此刻就变身余清离，将他的苦难他的疼痛都由自己承担。但他却不能，他甚至只能在门口静静地侯着，除此之外，霍枫什么忙也帮不上。

这个认知让霍枫沮丧极了，照顾了自家老爷这样久，他头一回赶到自己是如此没用。一时间，沮丧、担忧、以及对新生命的期待一下子全都涌上了霍枫的心头，将他的心涨得满满的。霍枫这时也停下了脚步，在产房门口顺着门边缓缓坐下，他的后背就紧贴着产房的门，好像这样就可以和余清离挨得更近一样。

而这时，产房内，余清离躺在病床上，双腿被迫分开，上身也在病床的作用下微微垫起，整个人以一种十分羞耻的情态被迫给医生护士们“参观”着。

但此时，余清离却没办法关注自己的姿势到底如何了，刚刚还一波一波袭来的阵痛已经变成了一种几乎持久的疼痛。他的手紧紧抓着一旁的护栏，全身都进入了完全紧张的状态。

“你，去给产夫口里塞块东西！”

“你俩，摁住产夫的胳臂！”

“你们，去产夫的双腿那里，确保腿不能乱动！”

曲思宁有条不紊地安排着每位护士的工作。在基本安排完之后，他自己则来到了余清离的身前，正对着他的产口。曲思宁比划了一下大小，觉得余清离还有的熬。

“还不到十指，余清离，别用力！”曲思宁怕余清离听不见，大声吼道。

“唔……呃……”余清离只觉得好像有什么东西在自己的腹部来回搅动，将他的腹部搅了个天翻地覆。

他尝试想要拢一拢腿，却被护士的手抓住了乱动的双腿；他想要握紧护栏，却发现双臂也被护士们死死摁住；他想要痛呼出声，却发现自己的嘴里不知道什么时候被塞进了一块白布，将里面堵的紧紧的。

“嗯……呃……凸（痛）……”余清离只好咬住了嘴里的白布，他咬得是如此用力，几乎要将白布给生生咬破，连口中的津水也都落到了布上，将布面打了个湿透。

余清离只觉得自己好像被人摁在行刑台上，手脚都被人束缚住，就连想要为自己申冤却也发不出声音。他委屈极了，想要拜托这种状态。但他越挣扎，那种束缚却越紧迫，他好像这个人要和这行刑台合二为一了一样。

眼瞧着他额头上的大滴汗水就要落进眼里，余清离已经对这滴汗水不抱什么希望了，他闭上眼睛，已经做好了汗水落进眼里后将这滴汗水挤出眼睛的打算。

“小阿离，再等等，霍枫还在外面等着你和孩子呢。”这时，曲思宁突然温柔了嗓音，他来到余清离身后，擦了擦他头上的汗水。曲思宁看着余清离，给了余清离一个倒着的面庞。

余清离已经疼得几乎要失去意识，就连眼前曲思宁的形象都模糊不清了，但他却清晰地辨别出曲思宁话里的“霍枫”两个字。这两个字让他想到了他的爱人。他的爱人正在外面等着他，等着他将孩子平安生出来，然后再将两人接回家。

就是这个认知让余清离一下子来了力气，他感觉自己的意识在慢慢恢复过来，眼前的一切都变得清晰可见，头顶耀眼的手术灯，两旁的护士们，正前方站着的曲思宁，以及他身前高耸的巨肚。

“呃……霍枫……”余清离咬牙切齿地将“霍枫”这两个字在唇齿间溜了一圈，他一挺身，猛然感觉身后的开合更加明显了，这种近乎折磨的感觉却让他感到了欣慰。

“十指了十指了！”曲思宁再次探过头去比量着余清离产口的大小，这次，他惊喜地起身，发出了一声高兴的呐喊。


	59. 老爷管家梗18-3

“这个姿势孩子不好下来……你们，去给他换个姿势！”

余清离只觉得原本控制着自己双腿的手不见了，双腿处的压力陡然减轻。但还没等他松一口气，他便感到自己被人轻轻抬了起来，又被转了个身，现在变成了跪趴状。

曲思宁满意地看到眼前余清离体位的转换，这样也让产口直接暴露在了他眼皮底下，更方便曲思宁观察生产的情况了。

“呃……”

猛得被转变体位，余清离被折腾得眼冒金星。但最折磨人的，却是他腹中的坠痛。孩子此时已经滑入了产道，正顺着重力的作用，缓缓来到产口。

新换的姿势十分有利于孩子的下降。余清离只觉得自己身后好像被人用极粗的棍子捅开了一样，那棍子有粗又硬，还在不断地向下游走。余清离被护士握住的双臂也忍不住进入了紧张状态，他又紧紧把住了护栏，仰起了脑袋。

“呃……好大……出不来啊……”余清离口中的布不知道什么时候掉落得差不多了，这让他的痛呼的时候险些咬到舌头。但这点疼痛是远远不能和身后撕裂般的剧痛相比的，余清离自然知道这一点，眼睛紧紧闭着，将这点疼痛迅速忘记了。

“啊……”身后更大的疼痛传来，余清离仰起的头又沉沉垂下，他使劲用着力，试图将腹中的孩子尽快产出。

“余清离，别瞎用力！”曲思宁眼瞧着余清离用力用得失去的方寸，一时也急躁了起来。他赶忙指挥着余清离正确地呼吸，借着巧劲使力。

余清离得到曲思宁的指导，再用力的时候果然轻松了许多。他心中感激，但现在却不方便说出，便朝曲思宁点了点头。

“看到头了！看到头了！”

曲思宁的大嗓门偶尔还是有点用处的，余清离心想。但还等不及他轻笑一下，一种前所未有的疼痛便从身后袭来，余清离的面庞也一下子扭曲了。

“啊……”余清离又仰起了头，虽然这让他看上去有点像月圆之夜嚎叫的雪狼，但他现在却管不了那么多了，这种姿势让他有一种自己使出了全部力气的感觉，从他进入产房的那一刻起，他也早就将形象抛在了一边。

“头头头，余清离，再加把劲，头快出来了！”曲思宁站在余清离身后，他瞧得分明。胎儿的头顶正在产口处若隐若现，余清离还要再加把劲才能不让这胎头缩回去。

余清离对于自己身后的情况又何尝不知，这胎头极其磨人，它在自己产口处进进出出，但就不完全出去，这让余清离有些无奈，却也有些着急。但他也知道，这种时候更是急不得，他需要更多的耐心，才能将孩子安全娩出。

“嗯……出来……出……来……出来了……”余清离将自己全部的力气都集中于下腹，几番用力下去，终于将孩子的头部娩出了小部分。等到胎头娩出一半的时候，余清离近乎脱力了，但胎头头围最大的部分却还是迟迟不下来。

余清离这次可总算是感觉到了力竭的滋味。他早上起得早，又没吃写东西，刚刚又用了大半力气生产，此时正是虚脱的时候。这种情况下，他眯上眼睛就能直接睡过去，但他却也知道，这孩子还没有生出来，他必须继续撑着。

“余清离，别睡啊！想想霍枫，想想孩子！别睡！”

对，他还不能睡。余清离勉强睁开眼睛，再次蓄力。这一次，他成功地将孩子的头部娩了出来。曲思宁眼疾手快，赶忙将孩子的头部托住。

“呼呼……呃……”

不待余清离喘息片刻，孩子的肩膀又卡在了产口。这肩膀比头大不了多少，但就算是大了一厘米，对于余清离来说也是一种挑战。他闭了闭眼，脑海中全是霍枫的身影，再次睁开的时候，身下也一同发力。

“唔……呃……啊……”

“出来了出来了！”曲思宁一手托住孩子的脖子，一手托着孩子的背脊，帮着余清离将孩子轻轻向外拉。

孩子的肩膀娩出之后，接下来的事情就变得简单了许多，就连余清离都觉得身上轻了不少，连带着使的力气也逐渐弱了下来。他双手扒着护栏的力气也小了下去，要不是有护士为他摁着，他已经完全趴到了产床上。

“呃……”最后一次用力之后，余清离感到自己身下一松，他便知道，是孩子已经被分娩出来了。紧接着，胎盘也顺着产道滑了出去。

曲思宁抱着满是血污的孩子，神色却没有半分嫌弃。护士们先是将胎儿的脐带剪开，又帮余清离转过身，让他躺在产床上。由于产床刚刚提了提高度，现在余清离的上半身是几乎立起来的，这也方便他看着曲思宁怀中的孩子。

“哇！”曲思宁毫不留情地拍了孩子的屁股，伴随着一声响亮的哭声，这个红彤彤皱巴巴的孩子哭了起来。

“给……我看……看……”余清离虽然虚弱，但他还是开口说着。他接过曲思宁怀中的孩子，瞧着这小孩的丑模样，轻轻笑了起来。

门外，霍枫早就等待多时。与他一起在门口等待的，除了霍枫，还有余放云、余澄和余谨言，他们无一例外，都面露担忧神色。

这时，一位护士打开了手术室的门，霍枫赶紧上前，却被护士阻止了。

“是个男孩，”护士说，“父子平安。但产夫需要休息，你们就不要进去了，但也你们不要担心。”

霍枫在护士的阻拦下，没能进去看一眼自家老爷。但他透过刚刚打开的一点手术室的门缝，看到里面余清离正抱着孩子，面色虽然虚弱，但也不算苍白，心里便放下了心来。

手术室内，曲思宁估摸着余清离也抱够孩子了，便让护士将孩子抱走，进行了称量体重、检查身体等一系列操作，之后又亲自监督着护士将孩子放到了保育箱里。

“呼，总算是结束了。”在送走余清离进入病房观察之后，曲思宁摸了一把头上的汗水，心想这累人的一天终于结束了。但他还没来得及回到办公室休息片刻，便感到一阵呕意直接跑到了嗓子眼。

“唔……呕……呃呕……”曲思宁捂着嘴，赶紧跑到了洗手间。在里面，他终于忍不住呕吐了起来。

〔我这应该不是吃坏肚子了吧，可能是刚刚产房里腥气太重。〕自我诊断了一番之后，曲思宁自觉自己没什么大事，洗漱一番，便没把它当回事。

连他也不知道，自己这一时的粗神经，将会在几个月之后，带给他怎样的“惊喜”。不过现在，曲思宁正迈着愉快的步伐往他办公室走去，就连中途碰到了余谨言那个小鬼，他都心情很好地给他点了点头。


	60. 老爷管家梗19-1

卧室内，余清离正看着婴儿床上的小孩儿，随手拨弄着床上的玩具，逗着小孩儿玩床上的小孩儿被逗得咯咯直笑，他扑棱着胳臂腿儿，小嘴儿也张着，好像知道余清离正在和他玩耍。

“小意小意，看这里！啪，没啦！”只见余清离拿着一个小玩具，在小意眼前绕了一圈之后，便趁他不注意，迅速塞到了另外的一只手里，然后装作自己会变魔术一样，将自己空空如也的一只手拿给小意看了看。

“唔？”小意发出了一声疑惑的声音，他抓住了余清离的手，翻来覆去地摸着，却都没有找到刚刚的那个玩具。小意感到事情有些不对，他看了看余清离背在身后的手，“啊啊”几声，表示要看这一只。

“哈哈哈，在这里！”余清离笑着伸出了他的另一只手，将手中的玩具展示给小意看。只见小意撅了撅嘴，拿过余清离手里的玩具，兀自玩了起来，任由余清离再怎么逗他，他都不肯再“施舍”给余清离一个眼神。

余清离见状，便也不再逗小孩儿玩了。他心想，这才逗过几次，这招就不管用了。想当初，余清离第一次拿这法子去逗小意的时候，小意可是十分吃惊的，瞪着他的大眼睛，任由余清离逗来逗去。但现在，小意学精了呀，竟然知道自己会藏到另一只手里了。

唉，孩子大了，不可爱了。余清离在心里叹了口气。其实小意也没多大，过两天才是他的百天，但未免也太过聪明了点吧。

说起这小意，这小孩儿出生之后可是一天一个样。现在这小孩儿白白净净，圆圆乎乎的，一点也不像当初那个红彤彤皱巴巴的模样。这也让余清离感到十分欣慰，不亏是自家的孩子，没在颜值上给自己丢分。

余清离低头看着还在玩玩具的小意，确定这小孩儿没有要将玩具放进嘴里的趋势，他摸了摸小意毛绒绒的脑袋，又俯下身，在小孩儿头上落下一个轻柔的吻，这才恋恋不舍地将小意交给阿姨照顾。

“老爷，余放云先生那边想要给小意办个百天宴，然后顺便把咱们的关系公开一下，你看行吗？”余清离一出卧室，霍枫便告诉了他这样一个消息。

说起来，他和霍枫结婚已经过去将近一年了，就连他们的孩子都要百天了，也的确是时候将他们的关系公开一下了，省得到时候那群世家的人天天“担心”自己的婚事。余清离只一思索，便觉得这个主意甚好，他便转头答应了霍枫，让他回复余放云那边，赶紧将这百天宴安排上。

话说，自从余清离出院，他便再没见过曲思宁，也没听到他的什么消息，或许可以借着这次的百日宴和他见见面，余清离心想。沉默可是一点也不符合曲思宁的性格，但余清离也没听说那边出了什么大事，便只好等着曲思宁自己和他说。

“喂，小屈啊，嗯，我知道了。”

就在余清离想到曲思宁的时候，助理小屈打来了电话，这回果然是个好消息。经过他们前段时间的努力，赵健已经被扭送了公安机关，云控泄露的信息也送算可以追回来了。余清离听到这个消息，心里觉得甚是欣慰。至于在这其中出了较大力气的其利亚公司和谢铿瑛，余清离想着，自己要找到时间，好好感谢一下他们。

想罢，余清离忽然感觉自己身上的担子轻了许多，但绝不是全部。百日宴之后的科技展销大会才是他最应该关心的事情，余清离转身便又走进了办公室处理有关这个大会的各项事务去了。

而另一边，曲思宁正待在他自己的小居室里，苦恼地看着肚腹处异常的凸起。他对着镜子，左看看，右看看，总觉得自己最近好像胖了许多，尤其是他的这个肚子。想到这里，曲思宁皱着眉头，戳了戳微微鼓起的小肚子，平生头一回感觉自己需要减肥了。

“宁哥，我做好饭了，出来吃饭吧！”餐厅那边传来余谨言的声音，但曲思宁看着自己日渐“圆润”的身材，对于吃饭这件事兴致缺缺。

〔唉，我怎么就胖了呢？我不过是最近每顿饭多吃了一个馒头、每天多吃了一顿夜宵而已，怎么会胖成这个样子呢？〕余谨言可不知道曲思宁内心的想法，他推开门，便见到曲思宁正对着镜子，两手拼成一个圆圈，放在他的小肚子上，正好能箍住不少肉。

“哥哥，咱们出去吃饭吧。”余谨言觉得曲思宁肚子上的小肉还挺好玩，便也好奇地上手戳了戳。

曲思宁马上将余谨言的手拨开，嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，说：“去去去，拿开拿开。吃什么饭，我最近都胖成这样了！”

“哥哥～你一点也不胖的～”余谨言看曲思宁的作态，心中只觉得这人十分可爱。他随手将曲思宁撩起的上衣拨弄了下来，捏着曲思宁的小手，愣是将这人又给哄到了餐厅。

于是，沉浸在余谨言的“哥哥”声中，曲思宁并没有意识到，自己这顿饭又多吃了一个馒头。等他意识到的时候，也只有皱着眉头，一下一下揉着吃撑了的小肚子的份儿了。

余清离并不知道曲思宁那边的情况，他处理了一天的事务，正是头昏脑涨的时候，但来到婴儿房，看着床上熟睡的小意，他突然觉得这一切都是值得的。

“老爷，回去休息吧。”霍枫从身后抱住了余清离，他轻声在余清离耳边说到。余清离又看了一眼小床上的小意，见那小孩儿还什么都不知道一样，吹了个泡泡，余清离好笑地将泡泡给戳破，又捏了捏小孩儿的小手，才和霍枫一起休息去了。


	61. 老爷管家梗19-2

三日后，小意的百天宴上。

众家族在接到余氏长子的百天宴邀请的时候，大多数人都是十分吃惊的。毕竟，在此之前，余家那边可是没有透露出家主余清离的任何“好消息”，就连余放云和余平那边嘴巴都捂得严严实实的，竟没有走漏一丝消息。

但这却不是让众人最吃惊的地方。比起这些，他们最感兴趣的，还是这余家家主余清离的另一半。不少人都探足了脑袋，想要知道，到底是谁能够获得余清离的“芳心”。

当然，除了那些感到好奇的小家族，不少稍大一些的家族和另外两个世家的人却感觉十分可惜。在此之前，他们中的不少的人都将余清离作为联姻的最佳对象——余家家主、年少有为的身份便足以让不少人十分向往了，现在得知这人已经成婚，甚至连孩子都百天了，也足以他们扼腕叹息许久。

“诶，你说这余家家主怎么就突然有孩子了呢？”

“可不是嘛，之前一点动静都没有。”

“要我说，这孩子也够幸福的，一出生就在余家，说不定还是继承人呢！”

“唉，也是，就是不知道孩子的另外一个家长是谁啊。”

“那余家捂得也真是太严实了点，孩子百天了才放出来给咱们瞧瞧，保密工作做得可真好啊！”

“嘿，你们知道另一位是谁吗？我可是打听到，咱这家族里，好像没有人和余家那位有联系啊！”

“唉，谁知道，不过我们家那个可没这个福气咯！”

宴会上，各家族的人进场之后，一边等待，一边闲聊着。不过，这闲聊话题，无外乎是对于余家另一位的好奇，以及对于小孩的羡慕之意，甚至有的人还想着自家刚刚出生或是还没出生的孩子，想要攀上关系，介绍给余家，这说不定就让余家的人瞧进眼了，哪怕是当个玩伴也好啊。一时间，宴会上声音四起，大家都聊着自己感兴趣的内容。

会上各家族关心的事情余清离不是不知道，但他无暇关心。他知道，这些小家族关注的无非是他们自己的利益，世家们过来在余家这边刷刷脸，也算给余家一个面子——余家毕竟还算三大家族之首。与其思考这个，还不如“玩玩”孩子。

余清离此时正在宴会的后台，推着小推车，拿着一只小拨浪鼓，逗弄着小车上的小意。小意盯着眼前一晃一晃的小玩意，动着手脚，嘴里也发出“咿呀咿呀”的声音，看上去可爱极了。

曲思宁也就是在这个时候走入了宴会厅。今天他穿了一身黑色的西装，整个人看上去比平常正经了不少。他和周围认识的人点头示意着，慢慢走到了宴会的后台。保镖们也都认识这位家主的朋友，对于他也没再阻拦。

但就是这位表面看上去十分正经的曲思宁，现在却在心里腹诽着这套衣服。他这段时间腰身胖了不少，这西装又是按照他之前的身形买的，穿上自然十分紧身，尤其是腹部，曲思宁只觉得这腰带好像是捆在自己身上一样，他呼吸都有些不顺了。

只是他最近工作那边又比较忙，便只好穿着以前的衣服凑合一番。希望这中长款的西装上衣可以遮盖住他有些凸出的腹部吧，曲思宁默默祈祷着。

“思宁，你来啦。”余清离听到了脚步声，从逗孩子的小车处抬起头来，便看到了曲思宁的身影。好像有哪里不对劲，余清离看着曲思宁心想。不，是他整个人都有些不对。余清离又将目光从曲思宁身上扫过一遍，最终定睛在曲思宁的腹部。

好像是有些鼓了，余清离初步定下了这样的结论。就在他想要再仔细瞧瞧的时候，曲思宁却好像发觉了什么，一屁股坐进了柔软的沙发里，拿过一个垫子，抱在怀里，正好将他的腹部遮住。

“我先过来看看小孩儿，”曲思宁自然关注到了余清离的目光，但为了不让自己发胖的事情暴露，曲思宁选择了隐藏。他这就转移话题，探探头瞧着小车里的小孩儿，一副很感兴趣的样子，“哟，今天百天就是你呀！”

余清离到底没发现曲思宁的掩盖，他以为曲思宁对小意感兴趣，想要逗逗小孩儿，便将小车往他那边推了推，让曲思宁不用够这脖子也能看到。

曲思宁玩了一会儿小孩儿的脸，直到小意被逗得快要哭出来才恋恋不舍地放手。“对了，这小孩儿叫什么啊。”曲思宁随口问道。

“余晨穆，小名小意。”说到小意，余清离好像突然打开了话匣子，从小孩儿的各种成长，说到了他出生后闹出的不少趣事，如果不是曲思宁打断 余清离还能说更多。

“诶，这小意的大名和小名差别挺大的啊，我还以为大名叫什么意呢。”眼瞧着余清离彷如晒娃狂魔一般，曲思宁赶紧插话，试图让余清离停止他的炫娃行为。可谁知道，他只是随口这么一说，却叫余清离想起了给孩子起名字时的故事，又逮着曲思宁叨叨说了半天。

一番话说完，可是叫曲思宁哭丧着脸，恨不得百日宴马上开始。好像为了报复一样，趁着余清离说话的时候不注意，曲思宁又在小孩儿脸上搓了两把。

“老爷，时间到了。”霍枫进来喊余清离的时候，便见到曲思宁感激地看着他，好像他做了什么大事，闹得霍枫丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

听到霍枫来催了，余清离也只好将夸孩子的事情放到了一边。心想，等到没事的时候，他定要把曲思宁拉到家里，好好跟他秀一秀小意的事情。

也就是抱着孩子出门的功夫，余清离终于注意到了曲思宁的不同寻常之处。嗯，肚子有点鼓了，侧面看还有些凸出，小脸也圆润了不少，再过一段时间怕是双下巴都要出来了，是不是谈恋爱了呢，余清离心想。等百日宴结束的时候，一定要好好问问他怎么回事，是不是好事将近了。

而一旁的曲思宁还以为自己躲过了一劫，正脚步轻快地朝自己的座位上走去，连余谨言什么时候坐到了自己旁边都没太为难他。这个时候他还不知道，等下他面对的将是什么。


	62. 老爷管家梗——曲思宁小番外

小意百天宴之后的某天，曲思宁一如往常，来到医院上班。停完车，在路过一家药店的时候，看到外面摆放的体重秤，还心情很好地站上去称了称。

唔，他上一次称体重是什么来着。曲思宁一边往体重秤上站，一边思考这这样一个问题。好像是两个月前？不，应该是三个月。那个时候他称得是多重呢。曲思宁思考了一会儿，没思考出什么结果，便低头，准备看看体重秤上面的数字。

70啊……等等，70？？？

作为一个身高180的人，曲思宁的体重从来没有让他有过多的担心。从他成年起，他的体重就基本稳定在65kg左右。虽说曲思宁有的时候可能会因为工作而饮食不太规律，但他却定期会去健身房进行锻炼，所以体重也还算标准。

不是吧？曲思宁内心高呼一声。他不过是最近有些疏于锻炼，然后又因为工作压力多吃了一些而已，应该不至于胖了足足10斤吧。

曲思宁好像不敢相信一样。他先是拍了拍体重秤，好像要将这秤拍准一样。然后有从秤上下去上来，来回反复了多次，但这秤就是十分“顽固”，每次称出的数字都是70，有的时候甚至会变成70多。

“呼——呵！”曲思宁用力地吸着肚子 ，好像这样他身前有些凸出的小腹就会不存在了一样，可这也无济于事。

再次从体重秤上下来，曲思宁感到自己一大早酝酿的好心情都消失得无影无踪。体重这东西，真是比他家里的那位还讨厌人。

哦，说起他家里的那位，曲思宁皱了皱鼻子，他今早好不容易才将那块牛皮糖给“扯”下来。余谨言这人，自从几个月前被他不小心开车撞到之后，便一直赖在他的家里，好像不用回他自己家一样。曲思宁毕竟撞了人，心有愧疚，便让他在自己家住下了。可谁知这人一住就是小半年，后来甚至……

唉，不能想不能想，越想心情越糟。曲思宁甩甩脑袋，赶紧将有关余谨言的事情抛到了脑后。哦，还有刚刚体重的事情。

进入医院，曲思宁照常和他熟识的人打着招呼。一路上，也接受着不少人带着探究的目光。唉，曲思宁也知道他们在看什么，无非就是自己的肚子，他知道自己最近胖了一些，但应该不用提到“红色警报”的级别。

忽略掉那些“讨厌的人”的目光，曲思宁径直走入了他的科室——夫产科。作为他们医院的产科“杠把子”人物，这里的人对曲思宁充满了尊敬之情，就连他们科士的主任都要高看他一眼，所以在这里，曲思宁过得还算舒适。

“曲医生，您可算来了，产夫们正等着您呢。”

这不，一见到曲思宁，他们科室的人都好像松了一口气。就在他刚刚不在的一个小时，已经有好几位产夫点名要曲思宁给他们检查了。

给等待的几位产夫检查完身体，曲思宁在休息的空当里，将自己的上半身躺进办公室的懒人椅上，眼睛看着天花板，仔细看，眼神也没有焦距，叫旁人看不出他在想什么。

这个月可真是个“丰收”的月啊，曲思宁心想，他已经给好几个预产期是这个月的产夫们做过孕检了，今早来的几位当中，又有几个也是这个也生产。这让曲思宁心中不禁有些感慨。

要不是他不能怀孕……曲思宁的思绪慢慢飘远，不知不觉就想到了之前的事情。

喝了一口水，曲思宁才感觉自己回过神来。他抬头看了看表，感觉应该不会有产夫在大中午地找他，便起身去了洗手间。

这边，曲思宁正在愉快地“释放”自我，突然在地上发现了一根熟悉的长条状物体。

“验孕棒？”怎么会有人将验孕棒随手丢在地上呢。话虽这么说，曲思宁却也没有帮忙收拾的打算，他收拾好自己，便从洗手间出去了。

等等。也许是刚刚的验孕棒给了曲思宁零感，他猛得想到了什么，身体忍不住一顿。

不会吧。这个想法让曲思宁整个人都慌张了起来，他慌不择路地几乎跑回了自己的办公室，锁上门，“咻”得将窗帘都拉上，一时间，办公室内暗了不少。

做完这一切的曲思宁终于在办公室里的半身镜面前停了下来。他一点一点解开自己身上的衣服，直到露出了他的肚子。昔日平坦的肚子现在却微微凸起，从侧面看上去，已经有了一个微微圆润的弧度。

曲思宁就这样，摸着他的腹部，不可思议地盯着镜子里他的肚子。心中的那个想法越来越大，好像已经变成了真实的一样。

不行，他要最后再测验一下。

于是，曲思宁又立刻穿好衣服。但这回，他没有再穿他的白大褂，脸上也带着一个口罩。一会儿，就在科室众人不解的眼光之中，曲思宁匆匆离开，很快又匆匆回来，连和他打招呼的都没有点头再回应。

我的天，真的是。躲在一个比较偏远的洗手间里，曲思宁震惊地盯着手里显示着两道杠的验孕棒，瞪大了眼睛。之前的所有征兆仿佛都有了缘由，莫名其妙的干呕、奇异增长的体重等等。

怎么会？从小他就一直被告知孕宫发育不全，吃过很多药也没有用处，就连最有经验的医生都说他很难怀孕，现在又怎么会？！曲思宁的脑海里一瞬间略过了许多想法，但最后却定在了他和余谨言“放纵”的那一夜上。

偏偏是他，一个比他小了五岁的小男孩儿。曲思宁紧紧攥着手中的验孕棒，好一会儿才从洗手间里出来。

再次出来的曲思宁内心已经镇定了不少，对于他腹中的这个孩子，曲思宁觉得，无论如何他是会将他生下的，就当是上天赠送给他的吧。

更何况，曲思宁暗暗抚着肚子，这孩子恐怕已经四个多月将近五个月了，又是他被断定不能生育后给他的一个“礼物”。短短几分钟，曲思宁就做下了这个决定。

管他们怎么说吧。曲思宁大步走回办公室，心里已经安排好了各种孕期注意事项，显然是准备好好对待这个孩子了。


	63. 老爷管家梗19-3

“首先感谢各位参加我们余晨穆的百天宴……”

霍枫坐在场下，抱着小意，安静地听着余放云的主持。余清离先是客套性地对于来宾感谢了一番，接着，利用屏幕，展示着小意的各种照片。

“哇，这小孩还真怪可爱的！”

“可不是说，越长越好看了啊！”

伴随着悠扬的音乐，座上的宾客们也都被画面中的小意吸引住了，他们瞧着小意是可爱模样，私下里也都在小声谈论着小意。

不少人甚至将目光在全场搜集着，也很快就有人发现了小意所在的位置，当然，他们也看到了抱着孩子的霍枫。他们原本就对小意的另一位家长感到十分好奇，现在又看到霍枫，对于这个“面生”的人的好奇更甚。

“诶，你们说，那边抱着小意的是谁啊？”问话的是一个和小意隔了三排的王家子弟，他隔着好几排都可以看到小意毛茸茸的脑袋和扑棱的小腿儿，心中不由升起了一种疼爱之意。

“那个男人……我没见过，没印象。”他旁边的张家人回到，那人皱着眉头，好像也在思索霍枫和小意的关系。

“不会是小意的另一位……家长吧？”后排的人听到了他们的对话，倾着身子，选择加入这个话题。

“怎么会？这人和余家家主站在一起，谁生孩子还不一定呢哈哈哈！”那王家子马上反驳道。从私心上来说，这王家子是不愿意霍枫是小意的另一位家长的，毕竟小意那么可爱，他觉得另一位家长也应该是个白白净净的可爱的人，这是眼前抱着小意的“五大三粗”的霍枫所不能及的。

“万一呢……”旁边的张家子悄悄翻了个白眼，心想，又没人说过余家家主不会生孩子，这小意又怎么不可能是他生的。不得不说，这位在某种程度上真相了。

余清离听到场下人们窃窃私语的声音，当然知道这些人在猜测些什么，而他准备举办这个百日宴，为的也就是这个——宣布他和霍枫的关系。

“我们开办百日宴的第二个目的，就是宣布小意的另外一位父亲。我很感谢他在我怀孕的时候对我的照顾，如果要我再选一次的话，我也会和他结婚生子。”

余清离接下来的话好像一颗炸弹一样，投到了在场诸位的心里。听到余清离这样说，他们首先是震惊于余家家主余清离生下小意的事实，然后又对那位能让余家家主怀孕的人士表示了十足的好奇。

宾客们一个个都伸长了脖子，想要看看到底是谁这么有能耐，竟然能让余家家主心甘情愿地为他产子。他们都瞪着眼睛，扬着脖子，就等着余清离告诉他们那人是谁。

啧啧。早就知道事情的全貌的曲思宁坐在一边，嘴角扬起了一个弧度。他早就知道，余清离这人还是这样，别人越是好奇，他就越会卖关子，直到他的“恶趣味”得到满足之后才肯告诉别人。之前都是自己深受余清离的“荼毒”，现在换成别人了，曲思宁有一种“深藏功与名”的“超脱”之感。

“咳咳，”余清离站在台上，在他停顿的时候，自然也看到了众人的表现，他心中不由觉得好笑，但却忍住了嘴边的笑意，说道：“他就是，我的爱人，霍枫。”

大厅里瞬间暗了下来，音乐响起。屏幕上，闪过许多有关霍枫的照片，有霍枫指挥佣人们工作的，抱着小意玩耍的，和余清离结婚时的“大头”照，余清离孕期两人背着别人偷偷拍的一组婚纱照……

在这个百天宴之前，余清离专门找人做了这个视频，并且是没有告诉霍枫的那种，为的就是在百天宴这天给霍枫一个惊喜。而他现在站在台上，对于霍枫的神情变化一览无余。

只见霍枫的面部表情逐渐柔和，看到最后，嘴角还挂上了一抹微笑。而他怀里的小意也“咯咯”地笑了起来，蹬着小胳膊腿儿，看上去可爱极了。

“你看我说什么，万一——”那张家子斜睨了王家子一眼，得意洋洋地挺直了胸脯。他就知道，他的第六感一向很准。

“好了好了，我知道了。不就是生了个孩子嘛……”王家子撇了撇嘴，他心中虽然不服，但也不得不承认，他刚刚的结论的确是有些草率了。

“你别说，这孩子可真是继承了两位父亲的优点啊！”后排的那位又试图加入他们的对话，但却被两人各瞪了一眼，这才悻悻地远离了他们。

当然，这些话语都还算正常，还有的人，竟然直接开始打听这霍枫的家世了，他们想要知道，霍枫到底是何方神圣，能够获得余家家主的芳心不说，还能让他给生下一个孩子。

“你说这霍枫是哪一家的啊，我记得之前没怎么见过他。”

“姓霍……莫不是易城霍家？”

“哎，那可不是。我跟霍家的人熟得很，就没听说过这号人物！”

众人对于霍枫身份的疑问，余清离并不准备解答。在他看来，什么时候余家的结婚对象也用得着他们操心了。余清离清了清嗓子，准备宣布另外一件事情。

“这第三件事，也是有关小意。众所周知，余家家主在继任三年之内，需要选定一位继承人。我的情况比较特殊，所以一直拖到了现在。”

说完这一段话，余清离感受到场上又恢复了安静的状态，满意地继续道：“现在，我已经有了小意。经过我们家族的一致同意，我决定选择小意成为余家的继承人。”

这个决定倒是在众位宾客的猜测范围之内。倒是有不少家里有和小意年岁差不多的孩子的家族，已经开始想要如何能够搭上小意的这条线，哪怕把自家孩子送过去做个陪玩也好啊。

“接下来，请大家吃好喝好，有招待不周的地方请您多多包涵。”余清离说完这句话之后，便走下了台，来到了霍枫的面前。

抱起小意，有亲昵地和他玩了一会儿，余清离装作这才发现霍枫炯炯目光的样子。

“霍霍，怎么样，我这个百天宴，安排地不错吧？”余清离拉开一张椅子，坐到了霍枫身边。他将小意抱在怀里，又往霍枫那边靠了靠，和他咬着耳朵。

霍枫看到眼前这个急于“邀功”的余清离，心中也早就软成了一团。说实话，他的确想过余清离可能会在百天宴上干一份大的，但没想到是这样的形式。他还以为，顶多是拉自己上台“溜溜”就结束了。反而是这种“新奇”的方式，完全出乎了他的意料。

“老爷，我很喜欢，真的。”霍枫定定地看着余清离。由于两人挨得很近，说话的时候都有热风在两人脸颊上擦过。不知是不是热的，霍枫感觉余清离的脸有些微微发红。

“等我回去奖励你。”奇怪，霍枫说完，看着余清离的脸颊，那里好像红得更厉害了，真不是热了或病了吗。霍枫想要摸摸余清离的额头，却被他轻轻拍走了手。看到余清离嗔怪中还有些欲说害羞的眼神，霍枫觉得自己似乎领会到了什么。

一旁，小意看着自家两个傻爸爸的动作，“哼哼”了两声以示不屑。呵，沉浸在爱情中的傻男人们。


	64. 老爷管家梗20

时光飞逝，自从那日百天宴之后，已经过去了将近三个月了。

云市正在进入春天，三四月的花正是开得最艳的时候，三年一度的科技展销大会也即将拉开序幕。众多企业都摩拳擦掌，等着在这次展销大会上占崭露头角。

余氏这次占了东道主的优势，在自己的地盘上，哪还有办不成事的道理，所以余家上下也都十分淡定，当然 ，这也是因为对自己实力的自信。

云控，这个历尽“艰辛”的项目，兜兜转转还是要在这次展销大会上和大家见面了。没有了赵健的泄露信息，云控项目的收尾工作十分顺利，成功在有关部门备案成功，样品也已经产出，就等着这次的大会了。

看着云控项目走到今天，余清离十分欣慰。忙活了这几个月，从小意还没出生，这项目就波折不断，如今他也终于可以松口气、歇一歇了。

科技展销大会之后的上市等等工作，他这段时间也已经安排好了，下面的人会好好执行，所以，就在科技展销大会前夕，余清离反而闲了下来，颇有种无事可做的感觉。

每天，余清离的日常就是吃饭、睡觉、逗小意，中间还穿插着和霍枫腻歪的功夫，抽空还能健健身，生活过得那是个好不惬意。

这种悠闲的时光养得余清离面色红润，就连前段时间熬出的黑眼圈都消了不少，身材也肉眼可见得恢复着，虽然没有再次修炼出从前的八块腹肌，但也绝对十分“诱人”。

要说这唯一美中不足的，就是他三叔余平了。前段时间，就在余清离很忙的时候，他来到余宅里闹了一通，说是干什么也想要将余谨言塞进余氏集团里。但因着曲思宁的关系，余清离也有关注过余谨言。他今年大学还没毕业，而且学的又是美术，他个人是一点想要从商的想法都没有。

在得知余谨言的想法之后，余清离“好说歹说”，才将他那三叔给哄走。当然，看在曲思宁的面子上，余清离并没有将他怀孕的事情抖搂出去，好心地替他们瞒着。无他，他这三叔实在是个难缠的角色，要是将这事告诉了他，还不知道他会怎么闹呢。

就在他三叔离开之后，余清离专门抽空和余谨言见了一面。了解到这孩子是真心喜欢曲思宁，并且也决定今后摆脱三叔的“控制”。既然余谨言已经有了自立门户的打算，余清离自然会帮着他挡一挡余平这边，毕竟这可是有关曲思宁的“终身大事”。

小意也在这几个月长了不少，除了身量体重这种外表的变化，小意在语言方面展现了惊人的天赋，才堪堪六个月，却已经能把叫出一些简单的词汇了。

小意叫得最多的是“爸爸”和“霍霍”——最后一个也不知道他是和谁学的，余清离对于小意叫出“霍霍”这个称呼常常感到十分无奈。但架不住小意可爱，每每这样叫的时候，余清离都安慰自己说，好歹小意没有指着自己叫“霍霍”，不然那才会闹出个大笑话呢。

日子也就这样快乐而又安逸地过着，如果不是余清离察觉到霍枫的一丝“奇怪”之处的话。说起来也不算十分奇怪，就是每当余清离想像往常一样，晚上黏在霍枫的怀里、顺便“负距离”解除的时候，霍枫总会推辞。

尽管霍枫给出的“官方”说法是什么余清离身体还没完全恢复好，不适合这种接触，但余清离心中还是很不是滋味。

有什么时候，轮到他冷落自己了。余清离从来到这个世界，可以说是一路被霍枫宠过来的，他现在这样做，让余清离有些难受。

好吧，好吧。余清离心说，生完小意之后，医生也的确建议他们不要过快同房。但现在已经过去六个月了，他的身体也几乎恢复到了从前的状态，所以余清离只好假意迎合霍枫的做法，但心中却在暗戳戳地想要早日和霍枫做一些大人们应该做的事。

而且，除了这一点之外，余清离还发现，霍枫最近总是行色匆匆。问起来的时候，他也总是想要岔开话题。余清离对于霍枫的“忠诚度”还是有点自信的，更何况他们还有小意——他知道霍枫有多喜欢小意，但他还是觉得，霍枫的这种做法就是一种对于他的不信任，而余清离讨厌这种感觉。

或许等他想告诉自己的时候自然会说的吧。余清离也只好告诉自己忽视霍枫的这个奇怪之处，他将更多的时间投入到了小意和健身上。每天都要和小意互动一番，教他认认字、说说话——虽然小意不一定能明白意思，然后跑去健身房里“暴汗”。

但他知道，他心里其实并没有把这件事揭过去。他在等，等着霍枫愿意亲口告诉自己的一天。而他知道，到了那一天，他们的爱会依旧坚固，一如他们现在这样。


	65. 老爷管家梗21-1

时间很快过去，终于到了科技展销会的那一天。

这天一早，余清离就早早起床，收拾好，便和助理们来到了科技展销会现场。

三年一度的科技展销会全国瞩目，还没到开幕式，就已经有许多人了。他们有些是慕名参观的，还有的就是带着自家的产品来到这里进行展销的。这里每个人都会是潜在的买家，所以来展销的各位都打着十二分精神。

余清离在出发之前，本来是想带着霍枫的。他们余家作为东道主，开幕式就是余家一手安排的，余清离作为余家家主，还要在开幕式上致辞。

没有比这种场合更适合带着自家伴侣过去的，但余清离和霍枫说过之后，霍枫却以小意还小，他需要在家里看着孩子为由。事关小意，余清离也没有再要求霍枫一定要去，只是告诉他，如果他想去看看，刻意随时叫司机送他。

刚刚在开幕式上说完一些官话，余清离就有些想念家里的霍枫和小意了。这次的开幕式他们弄得十分宏大，一上午的时间才会结束。虽然这只是和家里的两位分开了不到两个小时，但余清离却忍不住在开幕式上走神。

他忍不住去想，今天小意和霍枫都做了些什么。会不会在学习单词卡呢，还是在一起看教育动画片呢。他记得他早上走的时候小意还没有起床，所以现在有没有睡醒都是个问题呢。想到这里，余清离的脑海中好像已经出现了小意赖在床上不起来的画面，他忍不住笑了出来。

一旁的助理小屈无意间看到自己上司的笑容，内心微微一颤。他就知道，每次余清离这样笑的时候，应该是又想到他的爱人和孩子了。按理说他应该是不会慌张的，但是看到上司这样的表情，小屈还是缩了缩脖子，搓了搓手。

余光中看到了小屈的举动，余清离心中觉得好笑。大约是自己平时过于严厉了吧，回去要给他加点奖金。想完，余清离又给了小屈一个“安抚般”的眼神，却没想到小屈的脖子缩得更厉害了。见状，余清离也只好不再看小屈了，免得他一直缩脖子，最后变成一只“小乌龟”。

这次余清离来这个科技展销会，一方面是为了开幕式上的致辞，另一方面，则是下午的项目展示。

余家这次的主推项目就是云控，但分家那边还送上了一些其他的产品以供展示，如余放云那边送过来的是智能家居，余平送过来的是加入了智能判断系统的监控设备，还有一些杂七杂八的远方，零零总总地算下来，余家送过来的项目占了足足三分之一。

故而余清离这一出门，就要在这个展销会上待上足足一天时间，晚上还有一份合同要谈，这让余清离更加想念家里的两个“可爱鬼”了。

而此时被余清离想念的两只“可爱鬼”，一只果然如余清离所想，正在对着单词卡，咿咿呀呀地说着话。不过，小意却并没有和霍枫在一起，就在不久之前，霍枫刚刚和小意做了个短暂的告别。他将小意留给家里的阿姨之后，便急匆匆地出了门。

家里的其他佣人虽然感觉霍枫突然出门有些奇怪，但鉴于他和老爷的感情，大都觉得霍枫应该是去找老爷了。但司机却知道，霍枫并不是去找余清离，也没有告诉别人自己去哪里，穿好衣服就一个人出去了。

此时，霍枫坐着电车，来到了一条老式街道。他熟门熟路地走到了一家隐蔽的饭店门口，推门进去之前还看了看四周，确定没有人注意到自己，这才放心进去。

“枫哥，你可算来了。我这可是很久没有见你了！”一进门，一个红衣男子就扑了上去。他揽住了霍枫的脖子，一副哥俩好的样子。

霍枫被猛得揽住，他嫌弃地将这人的胳膊从自己身上扒了下来，说道：“行了，别跟我腻了，今天我时间有限，等抽空再说其他的事。我之前让你查的事情怎么样了？”

红衣男子，也就是詹放，他也知道霍枫那边不容易抽开身，便正了正神色，从一旁的袋子里拿出一份材料递给霍枫，然后说：“好，那我就长话短说。这些是我查到的当年那件事的一些资料，我先和你说好，顾家……顾家当年也在里面掺了一手……”

霍枫皱着眉头，接过那资料。他坐下来，扫了几眼上面的文字和图片，但越看他的眉头皱得越紧，捏着资料的手指也因为用力而发白，资料的边缘也被捏得皱了起来。

“枫哥，你可要忍住……咱们已经等了十多年了，就再忍这一段时间……”一旁的詹放看着霍枫的动作却忍不住胆颤心惊。

说实话，詹放已经很少见到他枫哥露出这样的神情了，上次见到还是几年前第一次知道他的身世的时候。他本来以为枫哥这些年已经“修炼”得可以很好地控制自己的情绪了，但他也看过这份资料，这顾家实在是不干人事，枫哥这样也可以理解。

霍枫定定地看着手中的资料，脸上的阴翳神色越来越深。顾家，呵，当年竟然会想出那种阴损但不易被人发现的招数来对付秦家，就不怕把祖辈积下来功德给散尽！

他越想，眼中的暗色就越来越明显。半晌，才从座位上起来，问向詹放：“那人现在在哪里？”

“嗯？谁？”詹放猛得被点名，还没反应过来，但他很快回神，道：“在高尾疗养院。”

时间有限，霍枫和詹放告别之后，便直奔高尾疗养院而去。


	66. 老爷管家梗21-2

正午，高尾疗养院。

霍枫来这里的时候，可是花费了一番力气。这所疗养院坐落在云市的郊区，藏在一条巷子里，周围都是即将拆迁改造的居民楼。从外面看，这所疗养院看起来干净整洁，除了大门上掉落的漆皮，倒也能看出来往日的面貌。

但别看这疗养院从外表上看不出什么，但就是这一家疗养院，是属于云市政府的财产。二十几年前，云市政府主导，修建了这样的一个疗养院，后来划分到了城郊监狱的管辖范围之内，里面住的，也大多数是监狱里的犯人。

霍枫拿着早就办好的关系证明和探视许可，顺利地进入了高尾疗养院。在前台办着手续的时候，霍枫抽出一些空来，真切地感受到了一个“疗养院”的含义。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

一声凄惨的笑声传了过来。霍枫侧身往疗养院里面瞧了一眼，却看到一个身着蓝白相间的人正放声大笑。那人好像是感受到有人在看他，转头疯疯癫癫地朝外走了两步。但还没走出警戒线，便被工作人员给带走了。

“你看那个人呢？他啊，就是这样，这里，”前台的工作人员见霍枫朝里面瞥了一眼，抬起头也瞧了瞧，接着，转向霍枫，拿手指了指脑袋，又说：“有点毛病。”

“……”虽然在来之前已经做好了心理准备，但看到这样的情景，霍枫一时间有些发愣，不知道说什么好了。

那前台工作人员见霍枫面色有些僵硬，只当他是被刚刚那个疯子给吓到了，这也是人之常情，倒也没再提刚刚那个人的事情。

一会儿，他就在一摞名单中找到了霍枫要探视的人的房间号，抬头道：“连时瑾……找到了！在203，从那边楼梯上楼后一直往里走，最后一间就是了。”

之后，前台工作人员在找钥匙的时候，还随口说了一句：“我刚刚看过探视记录，他进来十多年了，一开始还有一两个人来看过，之后就再也没有人来了。唉，我也可以理解，毕竟能来这儿的，都是些不太正常的，又犯过事，家里不想来也可以理解。哦 找到了，给你钥匙。”

霍枫接过钥匙，在那个人“怜悯”的目光中走上了楼梯。他不知道刚刚那个工作人员脑补了什么，但应该是一些不太好的内容。算了算了，不想了。他甩甩脑袋，将眼神专注到他的每一步上面。

二层的走廊很长，由于拉上窗帘的缘故，走廊显得十分幽深。也许是刚刚有人将那个疯疯癫癫的人带走了，二楼并没有什么人发出声音。咯噔，咯噔，霍枫的脚步声在这片安静中显得格外明显。

霍枫走过去的时候，路过了二楼的所有病房。里面的人大都神情呆滞，也有的见到有人来了，趴到门上的玻璃后面看。这些病房里的玻璃大都十分模糊，看上去很少有人擦拭，霍枫严重怀疑他们是否能够看清自己 。

203。终于到了。霍枫稍微喘了一口气，但真等他要掏出钥匙，打开房门的时候，霍枫却有些迟疑了。他感觉他的心就好像吊在半空中一样，不上不下，让霍枫十分难受。这种难受的感觉让他想要呕吐，但他忍住了。

别犹豫了，这个人可是你找了十多年的人，他一定不能在这种时候退缩。霍枫闭了闭眼睛，下定决心，将钥匙推进了锁孔。

啪嗒。

吱呀。

霍枫推开了门。门应该是有些年头了，推开的时候发出吱呀吱呀的声音，在这种平静中显得格外刺耳。霍枫听到这声音，皱了皱眉头，终究没有说什么。

“……”

就是这个人啊。霍枫关上门，来到房间中央的病床上。一个人正坐在床上。只见这人身着蓝白色相间的衣服，神情呆滞，两眼无神地望着前方 双臂也无力地垂在身前。如果不是这人的胸膛在起伏，霍枫几乎要认为这人已经死了。

他顺着那人的目光往外看去，只看到了一面墙，墙上贴着一幅画，画上有着三个人，姑且称他们为人——这画的画工十分粗劣，说它是幼儿园的小朋友画的都十分可信。

霍枫看到画中的画面，心中突然浮现出一种熟悉的感觉，好像这三个人是他的至亲一般。呵。霍枫心中嘲讽似的笑了，他的家人早就已经去世了，他这是在妄想什么呢。

于是，霍枫决定不再去看这幅画，转头看向了坐在床上的人。

就是这个人害他家破人亡。霍枫看着眼前这个瘦弱、木讷的人，一时间难以将他和那个罪人的形象对应上。从前，他一直觉得，那个罪魁祸首至少应该长着一副凶神恶煞的样子，在自己找到他时应该露出一些唯唯诺诺的神色。

但这人都没有。那人见到霍枫进门、来到他跟前，却好像没看到霍枫一样，连个眼神都没有给他，依旧沉浸在自己的思绪里。不应该是这样的，霍枫在心中暗暗说道。

但他手中的全部资料却将这人找了出来，所有证据也表明，就是这个人害死了他的父亲。此时见到眼前是这个安静的人，霍枫感觉自己好像吃下了一片橙子皮，嘴巴里一阵发苦。

怎么会这样。霍枫皱着眉头，眼睛直勾勾地盯着眼前这人。

连时瑾……如果你真的参与了当年秦家的那件事，我一定不会放过你的。就算你已经变成了现在这样也不行！

霍枫在心里暗暗发着誓。沉迷于自己思维里的霍枫并没有发现，面前的连时瑾已经在不知不觉中，将目光移到了他的身上。


	67. 老爷管家梗21-3

“秦、树、康……”

安静的房屋里突然传来了一个人声，那声音有些嘶哑，好像说话的人很久没有开口一样。

霍枫闻声看去，只见刚刚还紧紧盯着墙上的画的瘦弱男人不知什么时候将目光转向了他。那男人死死盯着自己的眼睛，好像想要从霍枫的眼里看到自己一样。

终于给点反应了啊。霍枫见这人盯着自己，心中不由冷笑一声。他还以为这人能忍到什么时候呢，他进来才多久，这个人终于肯正眼瞧他一下了。

于是，霍枫向前凑进一步，像是要冲到那人面前一样。正常人面前有人做这个动作，是会保护性地向后倾一倾身子的，但那个人不但没躲，反而抬起了他的手，颤颤巍巍地举起来，眼看就要到霍枫面前、和他的头部一个高度了。

真是一个奇怪的人，那就姑且认定他脑子有毛病吧。此时，不仅是连时瑾盯着霍枫看，就连霍枫也在观察连时瑾。近距离的观察让霍枫看到了更多他刚刚没有注意到的内容。

那人的眼瞳是浅褐色的，这浅褐色的眼眸正专注地放在霍枫脸上，一副不愿意下来的样子。奇怪。从连时瑾的眼神里，霍枫分明看到了怀念、抱歉、疼爱，这在一个“疯子”眼里看到是十分不正常的，尤其是霍枫之前明明从没见过连时瑾。

难道因为自己和父亲相像？霍枫仔细在自己的回忆里翻了一圈，却也没翻到一个有关父亲的完整印象，每次都是一个身着西装的背影。但如果不是自己和父亲相像，连时瑾又从没见过自己，就算是作为父亲那时是得力助手，他也应该只忙工作，不管父亲的家务事才对。

霍枫在脑海中分析的时候，并没有意识到，他已经将他自己归为父亲的“家务事”，而将连时瑾此人和“工作事”挂上了勾。忽略这一点的霍枫并没有意识到这两者之间更加“深层”是联系，自然也忽视了一个十分可怕但无比真实的可能。

“阿康……”

这一回，连时瑾的手直接抚到了霍枫的脸颊上。霍枫被脸上那个冰凉的触感给冰得一激灵，他下意识打掉了连时瑾的手，并且往后退了两步。

搞什么。霍枫捂住了刚刚被碰到的面颊，有些震惊地看着眼前的连时瑾。只见那人见到自己的手被霍枫拍下，不但没有收回去，反而往霍枫退后的方向伸了伸，眼神中透露着怀念与不甘。

也许是福至心灵，霍枫一下子就读懂了连时瑾眼中的情绪。但这种“读懂”却并没有让霍枫轻松一些，相反他感觉自己的心中更加沉重了。这种不甘，和之前的怀念、爱意、歉意连在一起，重重地压在霍枫心上，让他不由自主地开始怀疑，当年秦家的事情是不是还有隐情。

霍枫不知道自己是如何从高尾疗养院里出去的，但等他反应过来的时候，他已经站到了疗养院门口。他记得他在里面是最后的印象是墙上的那副画，画上的三个人——两个大的、一个小的，好像都在朝他微笑，紧接着，他就来到了疗养院门口，脑海中并没有出门的记忆了。

“当年的事……再查一查吧……”霍枫自言自语道。他回头又望了一眼疗养院，抬头的一瞬间，他好像看到了连时瑾趴在窗户上和自己道别。但霍枫眨了眨眼睛的功夫，那人又不见了。

此时，正午已过，来到了气温最高的下午。霍枫抬手遮了遮刺眼的阳光，绕过几条小巷，最后钻进了一辆车里。他要去办今天的最后一件事了。

而另一边，科技展销会。

余清离刚刚结束了中午开幕式之后的宴会，和众人一起，在展销会的现场参观着各家带来展销的技术成果。

余家的成果自是不用说，前段时间余清离终审的时候已经完全领略过了，反而是各家带来是产品比较能够吸引他的眼球。余清离一边参观，一边和身边的各家家主进行沟通交流，整整一圈逛下来，竟然也没觉得累。

尽管事先早就做好了心理准备，但现在再看展销会上的各种“新奇”物什，还是让余清离在心中大为吃惊。他心想，这几年的变化也太快了些，就在原身的记忆里，几年前的世界完全是另外一个样子，那个时候的人们是真不知道今天的模样。

在心中暗自感慨了一番之后，余清离便和助理一起准备离开展销会，前往余氏总部处理事务。像这种展销会，余清离作为余家家主，待的时间已经够久的了，所以，如果能够早点离开这里，余清离是坚决不会多待的。更何况，总部那边还有许多事情需要他去处理呢。


	68. 老爷管家梗21-4

等到余清离回家的时候，已经是晚上9点之后的事情了。今天晚上的合同谈得还算顺利，他又招待合同方吃了顿饭才算结束。

一回到家，余清离就匆匆忙忙地来到了小意的房间门前。作为一个只有六个月大的小孩崽，小意十分“称职”地睡得很香。所以，余清离悄悄推门进去，看到的就是小意睡得四脚朝天的模样。

真可爱呀。趴在窗边偷偷看了两眼小意之后，余清离起身走出了屋子，顺便小心翼翼地带上了门，没有吵醒小意。

虽然刚刚从饭局上下来，但在那种谈工作的饭局上，余清离其实并没有吃多少东西。他现在回了家，倒是感觉腹中有些饥饿，于是就来到了厨房，准备看看还有什么吃食。

要是没有的话，倒是可以让佣人们再做一些。这样想着，余清离就来到了厨房，但他却在里面见到了一个意料之外的人。

“霍霍？”余清离有些惊讶地看着眼前的霍枫和他手里的酒瓶，赶忙来到霍枫身前。可刚一近身，余清离就又发现了霍枫手边上的一些空酒瓶。

也不知道霍枫怎么了，竟然喝得这样多。余清离从霍枫的手里轻轻抽走还没喝完的酒瓶，正要将瓶子放到一边的时候，却被人从身后抱了个正着。

霍枫刚刚喝过酒，这样抱着余清离，让余清离很容易就闻到了他身上的气息——一丝淡淡的酒味，中间还掺杂着一丝很熟悉的香气。

“痒……”余清离缩了缩脖子道。霍枫此时正将他的脑袋放在余清离的肩膀上，呼出的热气一下一下扫在余清离的耳后根。要不是这里没有镜子，余清离觉得，他一定可以看到镜子里自己红透的耳朵。

他们就这样抱了一会儿，直到余清离感到有些承受不住霍枫的重量。这样抱下去不是办法，余清离心想，不如扶着霍霍回屋吧。

说到做到，余清离被霍枫抱着，承受着霍枫的大半重量，就用一种奇怪的姿势将霍枫“背”到了卧室里。被余清离轻放到床上的霍枫此时显得格外乖巧，就连余清离为他洗漱的时候，都没有挣扎过。

看样子是真醉了啊。给两人都洗漱完毕，可是耗费了余清离不少功夫。他躺在床上，看着躺在身旁的霍枫，心中不由感慨一句。

他之前可是从来没有看到过霍枫醉成这幅样子。霍枫平时极少喝酒，偶尔喝上一两口的时候，还是先前和他一起赴宴，为了应酬不得不喝的，所以他这副模样倒让余清离觉得稀奇。

一想到平日里如何自律的人现在变成这个模样，余清离的担心中就忍不住掺进去了几分“幸灾乐祸”的好奇。想着想着，余清离便忍不住“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，他伸手揉了揉霍枫的脸颊，便准备关灯睡觉。

啪。

“唔……霍霍……”

余清离怎么也没想到，他灯是关上了，可霍枫这人却不知道什么时候从身后将他紧紧箍在手臂里。他挣扎了两下，霍枫反而抱得更紧了。无奈之下，余清离只好转身，想要看看霍枫又出了什么“幺蛾子”事。

借着淡淡的月光，余清离可算是看清了霍枫的神情。正在抱着自己的这人睁着眼睛，眼底一片清明，要不是余清离从这人刚才的表现中知道他喝醉了，霍枫此时的神情可是极具欺骗性。

看着霍枫脸上冷硬的线条，余清离忍不住想要上手去摸两下。可他的手还没摸到霍枫的脸，便被一双大手给握住了。与此同时，余清离只感觉自己面前突然凑过来一张放大的脸，他还没来得及反应，嘴唇上就触碰到一片柔软的触感。

“唔唔……”这下余清离脑子里再也想不了那么多了，他感觉自己的身体下意识地向霍枫靠近，只一会儿，便和霍枫贴了起来。

“呼呼，霍霍……”一吻终了，余清离终于可以喘息几口，他大口地喘着粗气，突然感觉自己身上泛起来一阵热意。

霍枫只给了他几秒钟的喘息时间，紧接着，他一个侧身，便翻到了余清离正上方。不待余清离反应，霍枫又贴上了他的嘴唇，这一次很快就撬开了他的唇齿，在里面“攻城略地”。

当然，霍枫的手下却也并没有停住。就在他们吻得难舍难分的功夫，霍枫的手灵巧地解开了余清离的扣子，三下五除二就将两人的衣服尽数褪去。这回霍枫再次停下来的时候，两人就是“赤条条”地面对面了。

“霍霍……”余清离喘过气来，见到霍枫还没有动作，便不甘示弱地攀住他的后背，将两人的距离拉的得更近了。

“清离……我要开始了。”

一指，两指，三指。很久没有被开拓过的穴道一下子被拓展得很宽，这让余清离难耐地扭了扭身子。他已经许久没有“进食”过了，只是单纯的指头，都能让他的小穴中流出些清液。

“啊！霍霍……慢点……”霍枫猛一挺身，将小霍枫送进了余清离张开的小口中。刚刚被开拓完毕的小口急切地需要被填满，此时正紧紧咬着小霍枫。感受到自己身后一下子被填满，余清离顿时感到了一种奇异的充实感，他觉得自己好像一下子被人拎到了高处，忍不住下意识合了一下双腿。

好在霍枫定力好，在余清离的几番夹腿中，都没有丧失“城池”，相反，他将余清离的这种做法看成一种“激励”，在这种“激励”下，霍枫奋力“耕耘”，几次都险些顶到余清离的最深处。

在又一波“攻城略地”中，不知道小霍枫碰到了余清离的哪里，余清离只觉得自己浑身猛得一激灵，身体也忍不住抖了一下。他用颤抖地手想要推开霍枫，但却让霍枫进得更深了。

“啊……霍霍……那里……”就在刚刚的“攻略”中，余清离刚刚射过，现在身上还有些无力，但他感受到小霍枫的位置，身体却马上紧张了起来。

霍枫好像也意识到了那里的作用，他停了一下，伸手摸上了余清离的腹部，用只有两人才能听见的声音问道：“这里……就是小意待过的地方吗？”余清离没有回复，不过霍枫也不用他回复。

在余清离的默认之下，霍枫顿时感觉动力十足。他猛一挺身，直接将小霍枫送了进去。感受到孕宫宫口被霍枫顶开，余清离猛一颤栗，眼角也流出了些生理泪水。

在霍枫的几番作动下，余清离只感觉自己好像被人从山顶扔下，刺激无比。他又释放了几次，最后终于软绵绵地躺在了床上。

“清离……”此时的霍枫也已经到达了最高峰，他没有再控制自己，很快就将自己几个月的“储备粮”全部送入了余清离体内。

感受着自己身体里传来的一波一波热意，余清离的意识逐渐模糊，他最后恍惚间好像听到了水流的声音，之后便什么也不记得了。

清理完毕后，再次将余清离放到床上，为他盖好被子，霍枫也在一旁躺下。其实就在他们做到一半的时候，霍枫的酒就已经醒了，但他却并没有停下，反而是放纵自己，甚至清醒着完成了全过程。

看着一旁“食饱餍足”的余清离，霍枫轻轻扬起嘴角，心想他可算是满足了清离的“夙愿”了。一会儿，一阵困意上来，霍枫也终于睡了过去。

至于明天的事情，就明天再说吧。

远处，天光初亮。


	69. 老爷管家梗22

科技展销会后，属于余清离的“小假期”开始了。再也不用每天脚不沾地地忙碌，也不用面对如此多的陌生人，余清离惬意极了。

他每日就逗逗小意，陪着小意做些小游戏，然后就是继续和霍枫腻歪着，每天晚上两人都会进行一些“友好交流”，关系也更加亲密了。当然，工作的事情也不是没有，但相比前段时间也算是少了很多了，余清离只需要抽出一些小空处理一下就行。作为家主 很多事情他都不需要亲力亲为，放给手下去干不就好了嘛，余清离想着，便将部分工作安排给了助理们。

这样的日子过了一个多月左右，余清离终于感到有些无聊了。家里再好，可每天面对的人就是那么固定的几个，余清离能够待到一个多月才感到无趣也真是有些为难他了。

也就是在这个时候，余清离终于想起来早就被他抛到九霄云外的曲思宁。细细算来，自从那回的百天宴之后，余清离虽然没有刻意回避曲思宁，但这家伙却鲜少联系他了，两人已经有四个月的时间没有见面了。这让余清离一下子还有些不习惯，从前都是曲思宁这人主动联系他，现在沉寂下来，倒是让余清离有些想念了。

不如带着小意去他家串串门吧。余清离托着下巴，看着一旁正在玩耍的小意，心生一计。

说到做到，余清离一把抱起正在玩积木的小意，在小意不解的目光中给两人穿戴整齐。

“papa呀呀呀？”爸爸咱们去做什么吖？小意被余清离一番摆弄得有点懵，他眨着他的大眼睛，疑惑地瞧着余清离。

“嘿哟！”余清离抱起小意，摸了摸他的小脸蛋儿，说道：“爸爸带你去你曲叔叔家，看看你的小媳妇！”

哦对，前段时间余清离和曲思宁还有联系的时候，两人开玩笑说将曲思宁肚子里的那个作为小意的“童养媳”，双方家长对这门“亲事”都十分看好，觉得这是一场“金玉良缘”。

“呀呀呀？”小媳妇？可以吃吗？小意张了张小嘴，眼瞧着就要将手指头放进嘴里了，便被余清离制止了动作。

余清离头疼地看着小意依旧想要吃手的动作，严肃地看着小意：“这个不可以吃！嘶！”余清离感到自己手指一痛，他赶紧缩回手指，果然在自己手上看到了一个印子。

“爸爸的手也不可以吃！”余清离无奈地搓了搓自家崽崽的脑壳以示警告。

“呀呀呀！”就要就要！小意瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，一副理直气壮的样子。

余清离自然不能和小孩子计较，他摇了摇头，抱着小意出门了。可惜霍霍不能一起去，余清离心下遗憾了一会儿。霍枫今天又一大早就出门去了，虽然知道这人总有一天会告诉自己，但这种被人蒙在鼓里的感觉还是让余清离不是滋味。今晚，就今晚，他一定要“引诱”霍枫说点什么，余清离忍不住握紧了拳头，下定了决心。

“思宁！我带着小意来看你啦！”余清离只敲了敲门，便看到门从里面打开，曲思宁的身影从门口出现。

曲思宁见到余清离之后，面上浮现着惊喜的神色，他拉开门，邀请余清离和小意进去。

两大一小坐到沙发上之后，余清离这才看清楚曲思宁腹部的规模，他的孕肚就高高地挺在身前，在衣服那里勾勒出一个圆润的弧度，看上去有些可爱。小意明显也看到了自家“小媳妇”的“豪华别墅”，咿咿呀呀了半天，伸着手好像想要和“小媳妇”进行一场“别开生面”的交流。

余清离看了一眼曲思宁的腹部，开口道：“思宁，你这……得有八九个月了吧。”

曲思宁见两人都十分关心自己的肚子，便也低头看了看，在余清离的目光中点了点头，道：“已经八个月半了，当初发现的晚，后来这孩子长得飞快，一晃已经四个月过去了。”说罢，曲思宁感慨地抚上了肚子。

“呀呀呀？”我的媳妇妇呢？小意抬起手脚，朝曲思宁肚子处伸了伸，但却够不着。他呀呀了几句之后，便嘟起小嘴，以一副严肃地模样打量着曲思宁的肚子。

“小意是想要摸摸叔叔的肚子吗？”曲思宁看到小意的动作，征求过余清离的意见之后，抱过小意，将他放到自己身边，好让小意可以摸到他的肚子。

就在曲思宁和小意玩耍的时候，余清离也在观察着周围的东西。拖鞋，两双，雨伞，两把，沙发垫，两个，这里的东西都是成双成对地出现的，就连门口的衣勾上还挂着一件明显不属于曲思宁风格的衣服。

他们这是同居了啊，余清离心想。前段时间，直到曲思宁怀孕后，余清离还专门向他打听过孩子的另一个父亲，也从他口中知道了余谨言的存在。

对于余谨言这个孩子，余清离的看法还是比较积极的，现在看来，两人的关系不错，余谨言也过来和曲思宁同住，把曲思宁照顾得面色红润，脸颊也丰盈了一些，这更让余清离的担心放下了许多。

“你在找谨言吗？”曲思宁看到了余清离的目光，以为他找余谨言有事，便随口道：“他今天早上有早课，大约中午会回来。不如你和小意中午在这吃饭吧，谨言的厨艺还不错，你也尝尝。”

余清离思考了片刻，便答应了下来。反正霍枫中午也不一定回去，光他和小意吃饭也怪无聊的，不如在这里蹭一堆饭好了。

说曹操曹操到，就在曲思宁和余清离说话的功夫，门开了，余谨言回来了。他转头看到坐在沙发上的余清离和小意，有些意外，但还是朝他们笑了笑。

一顿饭吃得宾主尽欢，余清离也算见识到了余谨言的手艺，这下他更能放心地将好友曲思宁交给这人了。和二人道别之后，余清离抱着小意回了家，果不其然，霍枫还是没有回来。

唉，自己找的老公还能怎么办呢，余清离摇摇头，哄睡小意之后，便被助理的一通来电叫走，去总部处理事务了。


	70. 老爷管家梗23

“呃……”

在又一次“友好交流”之后，余清离从床上醒来。可还没等他坐起身，他便感觉腹部传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，这种疼痛让他忍不住弓起了腰，手也紧紧捂住腹部。

挨过这一阵疼痛之后，余清离将目光移到了身旁。果不其然，原本睡在身旁的霍枫不知什么时候已经离开了，余清离摸上旁边的被褥，手上传来一阵冰冷。

说起来，这已经是余清离这一个星期内的不知道第几次腹痛了，前几次余清离还可以安慰自己，说是胃部抻到了，但是次数多了，余清离内心也逐渐产生了一个模糊的想法，而他很想起认证他的这个想法。

只是他这腹痛来得实在不是时候，几周前度假般的日子早就过去，随着暑期将至，余清离又投入到了新一轮的工作中。这几天，前段时间崭露头角的丰利公司也派人和余氏这边接洽，想要在一些项目上展开合作。

对于这一家新成立的公司，余清离的感觉十分复杂。他一方面觉得，这家公司是一个很强劲的竞争对手，但另一方面，这家公司也在向余氏不断示好，多次表露出合作的意愿。所以，在这两种原因下，余氏集团内部已经有不少人表示了自己的看法。

捂着还有些隐隐作痛的腹部，余清离打开手机，准备看些新闻转移一下注意力。但他刚刚打开网站，便看到上面一溜有关顾家的“新闻”。

顾氏股票下跌3个百分点、顾氏行贿丑闻、顾家家主拒绝露面解释……余清离皱着眉头看着手机上的画面，透过这几个简单的文字，余清离却偏偏感受到了风雨欲来的感觉。

“铃——”

余清离接通了电话，是助理小屈给他打过来的。如余清离所料，小屈一大早和他汇报的，果然是有关新闻里顾氏的事情。

从小屈那里，余清离了解到，顾家昨晚被人报出行贿受贿的丑闻，对象都是政府部门的高官要员，现在顾家的涉事人员已经被警方拘留，正在等待下一步的调查。

由于余家有一部分项目是和顾家合作的 所以小屈专门打电话过来，询问余清离的意见，看看需不需要中止合作。

余清离得知消息之后，揉了揉“突突”直跳的太阳穴，和小屈吩咐道：“先暂停一下吧。”一会儿，又补充道：“丰利那边不是有合作意向吗？找人和那边接洽一下吧。”

挂断电话后，余清离闭了闭眼睛，他的太阳穴已经不再乱跳了，但余清离却感觉到一阵疲惫向他涌来。明明是刚刚起床，但余清离却知道，这种疲惫不是没有理由的，接下来，可能要变天了。

且不论是谁想要搞垮顾家，但就凭借那人能够收集齐顾家受贿行贿的证据，便能将顾家捶死。这样一来，就算顾家能够凭借自己的人脉，将人捞出来一些，恐怕也会元气大伤。

同网上那些拍手称快的普通民众不同，余清离身为余家家主，他想的更远，也更多。比如这人是如何拿到顾家的证据的，他会不会向余家下手，他的目的又究竟是什么。一下子，余清离的脑海里冒出了很多想法，他又摁了摁太阳穴，皱着眉头，好像陷入了一种复杂的情绪中。

“呃……”

就在余清离思考的时候，他刚刚已经“歇”下的腹部又开始作动了起来，余清离赶忙腾出一只手搁在腹部上，心中的那个念头越来越清晰。

不会吧，在这个时候……余清离皱着眉头，心想自己的确应该抓紧时间去看一看医生了。他这腹痛虽然每次并不严重，但次数多了，总会给他的工作和生活带来不少困扰。

就这个周末吧，等忙完这周就去。余清离暗暗在心中制定下计划，他顺手就将这个计划告诉了助理，让他加进余清离的日程里。

而与此同时，霍枫那边，他也得到了一个令他十分震惊的消息。

这其实不是霍枫第一次外出了，这对于一个身为管家的人来说是十分不常见的，但因为霍枫的身份，余家的人也不敢拦他，只能看着霍枫离开，然后再派人和余清离报备一声。

还是和上次一样的地点，一样的人，不过这次霍枫的面上带了些许焦急。不同于上一次的镇定，这回霍枫提前得到了一些消息，他这次来，主要是确定这个消息的。

只见霍枫急切地伸了伸头，问着面前的红衣男子：“你确定那人见过……我的父亲？”

坐在对面的詹放面色也没有上次轻松，他递给霍枫一张照片，说道：“是的，这是我从那人手上拿到的照片。”见霍枫正在认真看照片，他又补充道：“我们检查过了 这张照片没有问题，没有作假痕迹。”

“……”

霍枫自从接过那张照片后，便一言不发地盯着照片里的两个人。照片很明显是偷拍的，视角不算好，但霍枫却还是能从上面认出自己的父亲，以及他身边的人——连时瑾。

见霍枫面色纠结，詹放忍不住补充道：“枫哥，你也别太生气，说不定……真的有什么隐情呢？”

霍枫死死盯着照片上的两人，尤其是连时瑾，他正挽着另一人的手臂，脸上带着笑容。令人奇怪的是，当时的连时瑾和前些天霍枫从疗养院见到的那个人完全不同，除了脸上的微笑，还有身形。

从照片中，霍枫明显看到，连时瑾身形清瘦，但腹部却明显有一个不正常的凸起，就像是揣了一个大西瓜一样。虽然早就做过心理准备，但看到连时瑾当时的模样，霍枫还是忍不住呼吸一滞。

良久，霍枫才抬起头来，问向詹放：“生物信息……采集到了吗？”这个生物信息指的自然是还在疗养院的连时瑾的，霍枫将自己的一根头发递给詹放，他想要证明一件事，一件能够证实自己身份的事情。

“放心好了，早就弄到手了。”詹放爽朗地说道。他接过霍枫的头发，小心翼翼地将它包好，揣在怀里。

之后，他好像想起了什么一样，抬起头，问向霍枫：“对了枫哥，丰利那边已经按照枫哥您的吩咐和余氏联系上了，合作的事情估计还在讨论，这回……”他停顿了一下，又说：“您要亲自去吗？”

霍枫想了想，点了点头：“去。也是时候让他们知道丰利的掌权人是谁了。哦对，”霍枫抬起手指敲了敲桌面：“我会在云控项目的合作上露面。”

詹放一开始还点着头，但听到霍枫说到“云控”两个字的时候，猛得瞪大了眼睛：“怎么会？您怎么会确定余氏那边……会和我们合作云控？”

“呵，”霍枫轻笑一声，“云控项目太大，光余氏一家是没办法全面推广的，他们需要我们的帮助。”

詹放不明就里地点了点头，有的时候，他的这个老大的预见十分准确，这也让他无条件相信自家老大。


	71. 老爷管家梗24

詹放的动作很快，一天之后，鉴定结果就出来了。看着手中的结果，詹放面色纠结地给霍枫发送了扫描件。

不是吧。詹放好像窥到了世家大族的秘辛，浑身抖了抖，甩甩脑袋，让自己安心做一个工具人，兢兢业业做好自己的工作。

『枫哥，你放心，文件只有我看过，我绝对不会告诉别人。』想了想，詹放又补了一句上去，充分表明自己别无二心。

收到詹放信息的霍枫点开了手机中的扫描件，他本来十分放松，眼神也不过随意瞥着手机上的文字。但马上，他好像看到了什么一样，瞪大了眼睛，身体不由一紧绷。

霍枫自知詹放没必要在这上面欺骗自己，所以这扫描件上的内容都是真的。绕是霍枫这几年自立门户的时候见多了各种奇奇怪怪的情况，见到这扫描件上的文字以及背后的含义也不由神色一凛。

连时瑾（父）是霍枫（子）的生物学父亲的相对机会为99.99%。

亲子鉴定上的文字写得明明白白。这每一个字霍枫都认识，但合在一起，却好像在挑战他的认知能力一般。

他从一开始就知道，他的父亲是秦家家主秦书康，这不需要可以去寻找，因为他当年被送走之后，没多久就和秦家企业里的老人联系上了。至于他的母亲，或另一个父亲，霍枫不是没有想去寻找，但他问过很多人，只是由于他们不算核心，又或者是当年的事情保密性太高，霍枫并没有问到。

而这回，要不是霍枫在疗养院对连时瑾的表现产生了怀疑，他是绝对不会查自己和连时瑾的关系的。但阴差阳错间，他偏偏还就发现了连时瑾这人的秘密，也让他自己叩问多年的问题有了答案。

真是讽刺，霍枫冷笑一声。他的两个父亲“自相残杀”，连时瑾最后将秦树康出卖，还是秦家的老人将自己连夜送出秦家 这才避免了被“赶尽杀绝”的命运。他不知道当年连时瑾到底为什么要这么做，霍枫只看到了结果，他心里暗暗地想，说不定，当年连时瑾和秦树康的相识都是被人刻意安排好的，为的就是从秦家家主那里搞垮秦家。

而霍枫不知道的是，他一时的“阴暗”想法，竟然在某种程度上摸到了真相的边门，虽然有的地方还有些出入，但大体方向是对的。

经历过当年那件事的人，大部分都已经不再一线工作，他们要么退居二线颐养天年 要么就被卷入当年的事件，落得个凄惨下场，还有的属于自然死亡的，总之，当年秦家那件事的相关人和知情者很难寻找，霍枫也是花了很大力气，找了五六年的时间，才慢慢拼凑出当年的真相。

用一句话总结的话，无非是穷小子飞到枝头变凤凰，后来又忍不住威逼利诱，亲手送爱人走向死亡。这穷小子就是连时瑾，那位可怜的爱人就是当年秦家的家主秦树康。

两人当年的相识，甚至都是被幕后之人——也就是顾家当时的家主，他亲手部下的好局。只不过，逢场作戏久了，连时瑾竟然和秦树康真的产生感情，甚至冒着被幕后之人发现的风险，为秦树康生下了霍枫。

但是，两人的“甜蜜”日子并没有过上太久，顾家家主发现了连时瑾有“消极怠工”的倾向，便以连时瑾的同胞弟弟做威胁，要求他拿到秦氏集团的机密。

应当说是爱情终究没有战胜亲情，顾家并没有给连时瑾很多时间去纠结手心还是手背，他们直接将连时瑾的弟弟扣住，用他的生命安全威胁连时瑾“听话办事”。

无法，在秦树康和弟弟之间，连时瑾最终选择了弟弟。他忍着良心上的痛苦，将秦家的机密偷了出来。而由于秦树康本人对于自己的爱人毫不设防，甚至在机密泄露后，也在维护自己的爱人。

最终，像所有的悲剧一样，秦树康在这场机密的泄露中 被拉下了家主的位置，又在顾家的刻意安排下，在一场车祸中丧了命。而连时瑾，可怜的连时瑾，刚刚失去了爱人，还没有和弟弟见过一面，就被顾家的人推了出来，当做杀害秦树康的罪人，扔进了监狱。

你不能否认连时瑾有想要翻供的打算，但顾家不会给他这个机会。每次开庭，顾家都会派人将他的弟弟带到旁听席位上，用这种无声的威胁，让连时瑾死了心。

之后，顾家还怕连时瑾最后能够刑满释放，花了很大的力气，将人送到了高尾疗养院。连时瑾这一呆就是十年，十年的与世隔绝，十年的囚禁挣扎，终于磨光了他的意志。据疗养院的工作人员说，连时瑾已经疯了，而恰好，霍枫去看他的时候，是连时瑾这些天来表现出的最正常的一次，也让霍枫发现了问题，最终发现了两人的深层关系。

霍枫盯着手机里的画面微微出神，他好像又回到了那个疗养院的房间，连时瑾目光炯炯地盯着墙上的画，画上的三个人手拉着手相亲相爱，在远处太阳的照耀下，如梦如幻。


	72. 老爷管家梗25-1

“嘶……”

车上，一阵腹痛打消了余清离的平静。他皱着眉头，按住了腹部的软肉，疼得直抽冷气。左手抵的腹部处有一硬块，在余清离的抵触下显得格外明显，他好奇地又摁了摁，却在又一抽冷气中放弃了这个想法。

时值周六，余清离此番出行，为的就是去瞧瞧这腹痛之症。虽然他们的目的地还是余氏的私人医院，但由于曲思宁请了产假，所以这次换了一个医生问诊。余清离之前从没让这个医生给自己看过，只是听说此人是夫产科除了曲思宁之外第二优秀的医生，助理这才和人约上时间。

下了车，刚刚的那一阵腹痛也已经过去了，余清离直了直身子，又恢复了往常的家主模样。

“腹部疼痛？”只听这老医生抬头询问道。余清离点头之后，他便伸手在余清离腹部处试探地按了按，在摸到那个硬块的时候，果不其然听到了余清离倒吸冷气的声音。

“应该是怀孕两个月左右。”在询问完余清离，了解过基本情况的老大夫做下了这个结论。紧接着，他又说：“疼痛是正常的，应该是孕前期运动过量导致的。这时候孕夫要避免一些剧烈运动，咳，双人运动更不行，养一养就好了。”

我又怀孕了。余清离被这个认知弄得浑身一激灵，手不知不觉中扶上了自己的腹部。在来之前，他其实已经做好了被告知是怀孕的准备，甚至让助理预约的大夫都是夫产科的，但是自己猜测归猜测，等到人大夫真的告诉自己怀孕了的时候，那又是另外一种心情了。

至于他这个腹痛问题，余清离其实已经猜到一些原因了。一来可能是因为前段时间，他和霍枫又开了荤，“交流”得比较频繁，二来也许是因为这几天工作压力导致的。应该不是什么大问题，余清离心想。

因着孕夫用药需要十分谨慎，老医生就只给余清离开了一些对孕夫无害的补药，并且再三叮嘱，让他一定要减少运动频率，余清离也都听在心里。

在走之前，余清离好像突然想到了什么一样，他转过身 有些不太好意思地问着大夫：“您看……我刚刚生完第一个孩子，现在这么快又怀上，是不是有点危险……”

翻过余清离病例的老医生当然知道这人半年多前生完一胎的情况，他推推眼睛，觉得这不是什么大事，便随口道：“没事没事，你这已经超过六个月了，孕宫一般已经修复好了。嗯……”他好像又想到了什么 补充道：“如果这一胎怀一个还好，两个以上的话……也没什么大问题，就是之后你可能会辛苦一点。”

点点头，表示自己已经知道之后，余清离便从医院出来了。坐在车上，余清离下意识地抚摸着肚子，脑海中却还在回味老医生刚刚说过的话。

要减少运动……余清离觉得自己应该可以做到这一点，他点点头，觉得自己没什么问题。

要减少双人运动……想到这个，余清离忍不住红了脸，但他很快又调整了过来。咳，大不了和霍霍说一下，让他忍着点。

怀一个还好，两个会辛苦……余清离在这个问题上陷入了深思。他一边觉得自己应该不会这么“幸运”，这一胎能怀两个孩子，但他又觉得怀两个也没什么不好，不就是辛苦一点嘛，他……他撑一撑也可以的嘛！

问题解决！余清离在心中给自己竖了一个大拇指，对之后的孕期生活充满了期待。这个时候，他还不知道，他这一胎会怀得格外辛苦。

另一边，余宅。

自从知道自己身世之后，霍枫就一直处于一种迷蒙的状态之中。他时常感觉自己过去一人奋斗的十年都十分不真实，另一方面又觉得自己好像跳出了现在，活在现实和过去的夹缝之中。

当然，他知道自己这种状态是极为不健康的。所以霍枫一边要尽力隐瞒自家老爷，让自己看上去和之前一样，另一边又要加深自己和现实的联系 让自己尽快跳出这种状态。

而这加深和现实联系的一个最好方法，也是霍枫思来想去想了三天之久的良方，就是和余清离坦白。

对，是的，是坦白。

霍枫知道自己前段时间隐瞒了自家老爷很多事情，也许让老爷产生了一些不被信任的负面情绪，也给自己带来了很多压力。而他作为一个孤独了十年的人，是余清离给了他一个家，就凭这一点，霍枫觉得，自己是说什么也不能再瞒着自家老爷了。

所以，为了向自家老爷表明自己的全部，霍枫决定，今天就要把所有的事情都告诉自家老爷。

这是一个大工程，霍枫为了这场坦白，已经大了一上午的腹稿。不过所幸余清离一上午都不在家，这也让霍枫得到了充足的准备时间。

现在，收到了自家老爷返程的消息，霍枫焦急地坐在门厅的沙发上，手也不由自主了握在了一起，里面汗津津的，瞧着就能感受到霍枫的紧张情绪。

“呜呜——”

门外传来了汽车的响声，霍枫知道是自己老爷要回来了。他下意识挺直了脊背，双腿也僵硬着，扬着脖子，看上去像极了一块“望夫石”。


	73. 老爷管家梗25-2

车内。

此时，余清离正坐在车上。也许是因为刚刚被告知了怀孕的事情，他马上就感觉自己的孕期反应好像出现了，坐在车上的时候胃里也一阵难受。

坐在车上缓了一会，余清离这才起身，推门出去。驾驶座上的司机也松了一口气，这老爷不下车，他也不好先下车离开，于是他抹了一把头上的汗水，将车开走了。

回去就告诉霍霍好了。余清离握了握拳头，这样想着。首先，他要用正常的走路姿势迈进门去，接着，要正常地放好衣服，然后就和霍霍说……余清离还没在心里演练完过程，他刚刚推门进屋，便在门厅里见到了一脸严肃的霍枫。

诶？余清离被霍枫的神色给弄懵了，把他刚刚想好的过程忘得一干二净。他就站在门前，好像连怎么走路都记不得了。

两人就这样在门厅里大眼瞪小眼，一动不动，好像在玩“一二三木头人”一样 生怕自己先动了会带来什么惩罚。

还是霍枫先反应了过来，他起身来到余清离面前，为他收拾好衣服。见余清离还没有回神的迹象，霍枫一歪头，道：“老爷？” 

余清离这才好像刚刚回过神来一样，刚刚的那种“游魂”般的状态似乎只是错觉。他马上调整好自己的状态，和霍枫一起坐到了门厅的沙发上。

“霍霍……”

“老爷……”

两人心中都有事想要给对方说，却一不小心同时开了口。见到对方都想说话，便都闭上了嘴，等着对方先说。他们就这样僵持了一分钟，最后还是余清离呼了一口气，先开口道：“霍霍，我怀孕了。”

“……”

霍枫怎么也没想到，自家老爷想跟自己说的事情竟然是这个。他呆愣地看着余清离，内心却在好好消化余清离话中的信息量。

老爷怀孕了=我又有崽了=小意要有兄弟姐妹了。

弄明白这其中的关系，霍枫也知道发生了什么事情。他有些惊喜地看着余清离平坦的腹部，一想到这里面又有了他们的孩子，霍枫原本坚硬的心又软成了一团。

“想要摸摸吗？”余清离看到了霍枫的眼神一直盯着自己的肚子，便拿过霍枫的手，将它放在自己的肚子上，又补充道：“现在才两个月左右，还不是很明显呢。”

摸上余清离的腹部，霍枫总算从刚刚的惊喜中回过神来。他又想到了自己想要跟自家老爷说的事情，心中不免又沉了几分。

一想到自己就在自家老爷怀着孩子的时候偷偷干的事情，霍枫心中就一阵愧疚。更何况，他还瞒了余清离许久，他知道自家老爷是个心细的人，怕是早就发现了自己的异常，但余清离却还是一如既往地相信自己，这让霍枫更想马上就和余清离坦白了。

而霍枫也真就那么做了。他从刚刚惊喜的神色中切换了过来，面上带有一丝严肃和抱歉，就这样告诉了余清离自己之前瞒他的所以事情。包括霍枫的身世，丰利公司和他的关系，以及他所查到的当年的事情。

只是，霍枫终究还是没将自己在那十年的全部经历都说给余清离听。一来他是觉得，这些经历就好像他的“黑历史”一样，是他那痛苦的过去，而这种痛苦只用他一个人承担就好了，二来他也不想用这种经历来博取自家老爷的同情和怜悯，身为一个男人，霍枫也还是要点面子的。

说完，霍枫心中的负罪感少了一些，但他还是有点不太敢去看自家老爷的神色，他低着头，目光躲躲闪闪地看向地面，手心里也津出了一些汗水。

霍枫等了许久，也不见自家老爷给点回复，心中便有些后悔。老爷一定是嫌他瞒了这么久 一定不会轻易原谅自己了，霍枫心中沮丧得很。他想着，要是老爷不肯原谅他，他……他就……

还没等霍枫想完对最坏情况的应对措施，他便觉得自己被一个温热的怀抱给揽住了。霍枫有些惊讶地意识到，是余清离将他抱进了怀里。

说实话，余清离一开始听到霍枫的坦白时，心中是有些不悦的，他就觉得霍枫瞒了他什么事情。但越往后听，余清离便越觉得心惊，尤其是在听到霍枫轻描淡写地描述他那独自一人的十年的时候，余清离早就把心中的不悦抛到了一遍，心脏被一种名为心疼的情绪充斥着，表现到行动上，就是余清离刚刚给他的那个拥抱。

在此之前，余清离不是没想过霍枫瞒着自己的事情到底是什么，他想过无数种可能 甚至就连霍枫身患重病的这种狗血桥段都想出来了，唯独没想到霍枫所说的事情竟然会和当年的事情已经他的身世有关。

如今听到霍枫的坦白，那些狗血桥段并没有发生，倒让余清离松了口气。他就知道，他的霍枫从来就不平凡，他从一开始就知道。

将霍枫揽在怀里，余清离的手抚在他的脊背上，一下一下安抚着霍枫。他想要通过这种方式告诉霍枫，自己永远支持他。

霍枫刚被余清离揽住的时候还有些紧张，但很快，他就在余清离的安抚下放松了下来，将下巴抵在了余清离的肩膀上。呼吸着余清离身上若有似无的熟悉香气，霍枫的心不由平静下来。他知道，老爷原谅自己了 并且不会抛弃自己。

对于一个孤独了十年的人来说，霍枫真是受够了这种被抛弃的滋味。还好，余清离还要他。

还好，自己还能在余清离身边。


	74. 老爷管家梗26

自从余清离和霍枫两人说开之后，他们明显可以察觉出来，两人之间的氛围比之前更加融洽了。

也归功于两人关系的明显改善，余清离身上的压力也减轻了不少，尤其是知道自家霍枫就是“惩治”顾氏的幕后之人之后，余清离也总算是吃下了一颗定心丸。他自己虽然不太了解当年的事情，但身为余家的家主，他清楚地知道，当年余家并没有参与到那一滩浑水中。何况这些年顾家有想要压倒余氏、一家独大的趋势，余清离更乐得见到顾家这回元气大伤。

工作上的事情余清离也有继续跟进。首先就是和顾家的合作，在余清离的授意下，余氏和顾氏的合作是断得差不多了。余家并不是第一个这样做的，见到顾家出事之后，许多家族都选择和顾家划清界限，生怕上头一查就查到自己家去。

然后就是和丰利公司的合作。知道了自家霍枫就是丰利公司的真正董事和出资人之后，余清离没太犹豫，便让助理忙活着和丰利那边进行合作。正巧顾氏一倒，原本和顾家企业合作的云控推广入市的方案就被推翻了，而丰利公司这回正好填上了这个空缺。

外面正处于风云变幻之际，一个百年世家大厦将倾，一个新的正在崛起，余氏的工作人员都忙得团团转，余清离的助理们也忙活地脚不沾地。而余清离，他发完号令之后，便进入了潜心养胎模式，鲜少再抛头露面，大部分工作也都是远程指挥完成的。

要说最近，这余清离的工作说是一帆风顺也毫不为过，但余清离本人却并没有好好享受到工作上的顺利带来的各种便利。原因无他，余清离又陷入了强烈的孕期反应之中。

一天三顿呕吐已经是家常便饭，这都不算什么，更糟糕的是，余清离怀这胎的时候，腹痛频频，是那种动辄无法移动的疼痛。霍枫见此情形，内心也十分心疼。

那次余清离去检查之后，霍枫又陪他去了一趟医院。接见他们的还是之前的那位老大夫。一进门，霍枫就急急慌慌地将余清离这段时间的早孕反应都说了个遍。毕竟在两人眼里，余清离怀小意的时候，反应并没有这样强烈。

老大夫不慌不忙地推了推眼前的老花镜，在余清离腹部处轻轻摁了摁之后，又向二人询问了一些情况，最终得出的结论也是让两人十分无奈。

两人被告知，这些反应都是孕期的正常反应，一胎的时候之所以反应轻一些，也是因为余清离运气较好。现在反应强烈了，也是余清离运气不好导致的。当然，老大夫还说，也不排除有双胎的可能性，因为按照一胎二胎的间隔时间，余清离这一胎要是怀了两个以上就会比较难熬。

走的时候，老大夫专门嘱托，让余清离减少运动，还给开了一些孕期辅助的营养品，如果再难受的话，可以用湿热毛巾捂一捂。

对于这个方法，余清离也十分无奈。孕期用药谨慎，止痛药是玩玩吃不得的。故而余清离只好默默忍耐着时不时出现的腹痛。每次疼的时候，霍枫都会为他找来热毛巾，搭在他的腹部，倒也能叫余清离好些。

就在余清离处在“水深火热”的孕期生活之后不久，曲思宁那边穿来了好消息。在经过了四个多月的等待之后——曲大糊涂发现怀孕的时候已经四月有余，曲思宁生下了一个5斤6两的男婴。

余清离自然不能错过好友的生产，在得知孩子出生之后，余清离和霍枫火速赶往医院。在那里，他见到了生产完之后面色还有些苍白的曲思宁，看上去成长了许多的余谨言，抱上大孙子喜上眉梢的余家三叔和三婶，以及保育箱中比小意刚出生时小了足足两圈的小崽崽。

见到余家三房的二位，余清离也没太惊讶，甚至控制住了自己的“嘲讽技能”。前段时间余清离和曲思宁通过电话，从曲思宁口中得知，余家三房的二位不知道从哪里得知了曲思宁怀孕的消息。出乎他的意料，三叔和三婶对曲思宁客气极了，三天两头地往医院送些补品，甚至告诉曲思宁，等他生完孩子，就和余谨言结婚。

曲思宁倒无所谓，但余家三房两位的热情还是叫他有些感动。他在和余清离说这件事的时候，余清离心中却明白得很。他三叔和三婶无非是想要个孙子孙女玩玩，尤其是这段时间余清离将三房的产业收回了一些，这让他们更加清闲了，自然不会放过这种含饴弄孙的天伦之乐。

对于曲思宁的选择，余清离不会干涉，但他也对于自家好友找到了归宿而感到高兴，特别是还能够和自己成为真正的一家人。要不是曲思宁这回也生下了一个小子，余清离还真想让他和自家小意定一个娃娃亲呢——余清离和霍枫决定，对小意的性取向，两人是不会干涉的，让他顺其自然最好。

小意：迪迪我也可以！！！

崽：？？？


	75. 老爷管家梗——小意和迪迪的番外

小意1岁时：

小意被两个爸爸带去找弟弟玩，结果弟弟没玩成，自己从床上摔了下来。

小意（被蚊帐兜住没有掉在地上）：哎呀——

崽（疑惑得地看着眼前悬在空中的小人）：咿呀？（使出吃奶的力气翻了个身，把小屁股对着小意）

小意（这和说好的剧本不一样）：……

最后是大人们听见了动静，来到屋里之后，这才将小意“救”了起来。

小意2岁时：

这回大人们吸取了教训，将小意放到床上和崽崽玩耍之后，便在门口不远处进行亲切交流。

小意（看着弟弟可爱的小圆脸）：可爱，想rua！（手脚并用爬到弟弟旁边）

崽（惊慌后退）：啊啊啊爸爸救命，这里有变态！（坐起身来想要爬走）

小意（一把捉住弟弟的小衣服）：捉住迪迪辣！（不小心碰到弟弟的小屁股，发现弟弟正在往被子里钻）

崽（哭唧唧）：呜呜呜，他摸我屁股股我不是个可爱的崽崽了……

小意（看到弟弟抽咽，上手轻松抱住弟弟）：亲一亲就不难过啦！木——嘛——（在弟弟脸上留下一大滩口水印）

崽（生无可恋地感觉到脸上的口水，哭得更带劲了）：呜呜呜——

大人们赶快进来将两人分开，小意还有点舍不得弟弟，而崽崽和小意分开之后马上停止了哭泣。

小意三岁时：

三岁的小意要开始上幼儿园了，巧的是，弟弟也上了同一个幼儿园。“繁重”的学业负担让逗弟弟玩成为他每天必备的解压方式。

小意（坏笑地接近弟弟，在弟弟脑门撸过一把之后，迅速逃开）：来追我呀～

崽（好气哦但追不上他）：哼！（双手交叉摆在胸前，送给小意一个屁股蛋儿）

小意（怕弟弟不高兴就不和自己玩了，把自己珍藏的糖果送给弟弟吃）：给你好啦，别生气啦～

崽（哼唧一声，接过糖果）：没有下次！

小意四岁时：

幼儿园组织小朋友们郊游，小意和弟弟同在小班，被分到同一个小队。

小意（靠近，并且试图牵上弟弟的手）：拉手手才不会走丢哦！

崽（纠结很久才把自己的手放进小意手心）：行叭，我是为了不让你丢掉！

小意（终于牵上弟弟软乎乎的小手，果然和想象中是一个手感）：我心中高兴但不说～

小意五岁时：

中班的绘画课上。

小意（得意洋洋地向弟弟展示自己的大作）：好看吗！我画的是咱们两个人～

崽（皱着眉头看着小意画的火柴人）：好……看……（你开心就好）

小意六岁时：

中班又有一位新的外教加入，小意很喜欢这个老师，一到下课的时候就去找他玩。

小意（屁颠屁颠地跑到老师面前）：老师——（和老师玩耍片刻）

崽（看着远处两人的身影）：哼！（他绝对不能承认自己的地位下降了）

吃饭时，弟弟明显食欲不佳，眼前的营养餐都没吃多少。

小意（担心地看着弟弟）：迪迪你怎么啦？是不是不酥（舒）服？（担心地拉过弟弟的小手）

崽（皱眉，装作不舒服的样子）：嗯……

小意（有些惊慌）：老师——

弟弟最终被老师判断并无大碍，但小意对弟弟的关心明显又回到了原来，甚至更加关注弟弟。

崽os：计划通。

小意七岁时：

小意在家玩耍的时候，不小心摔了个屁股墩儿，和爸爸们撒娇之后，请了一天幼儿园的假。

崽（东张西望）：小意呢？（小意不在的第一天，想他）

一放学弟弟就让司机带自己到了小意家，飞奔到小意的屋里。

小意（正在享受请假的福利之中）：诶？？？（迅速把玩具收好，却发现是弟弟）

崽（终于看到小意了，松了口气）：你好笨哦，平地上都能摔个屁股墩儿，羞羞脸！

小意（小脸一红）：我……我那是没注意……（将玩具和弟弟分享，企图转移注意力）

崽os：没事就好，小意太笨了，以后找不到媳妇，就只能和我凑合了。

小意八岁时：

爸爸们又给小意添了一个妹妹，小意一放学就回来逗小妹妹，在弟弟面前也难掩对小妹妹的喜爱。

崽（很想要小妹妹但也要小意看着自己）：小意可以带我去见见妹妹吗？

小意（拍拍胸脯）：没问题！

两人来到妹妹的婴儿床前。

崽（看到妹妹只有很小一个，有些放心）：她好小……（应该不会和自己抢小意的）

小意（戳戳妹妹的脸蛋儿）：她好可爱～（痴汉脸）

崽os：？？？

小意九岁时：

两人一同步入小学，幸运地被分到了同一个班。开学自我介绍时：

小意（自信开朗）：大家好，我叫余晨穆，我喜欢打球阅读写作音乐旅游……balabalabala

崽（冷漠沉静）：余思轩。

小意十岁时：

弟弟终于不再是弟弟了，因为他又有了个弟弟。

小轩（皱着眉头看着爸爸怀里的弟弟）：好丑……

小意（满不在意）：会变好看的！我爸爸说咱们刚出生的时候也长这样子，后来才变好看的！

小轩（勉强接受这个说法，一脸嫌弃地靠近弟弟）：好重哦！（总之就是很嫌弃）

小意十三岁时：

班里有了一对小情侣，大家都十分羡慕。

小意（羡慕地偷看一眼小情侣）：这么早就能找到对象啊……我也想要呜呜呜（假哭）

小轩（瞥了一眼小意）：早恋要不得！（老干部语气）

小意（假哭结束，转头看着小轩）：我知道……但是还是好想要啊呜呜呜……

小轩（思索再三，牵住了小意的手）：我……

老师进来，开始上课，打断了小轩的话。

小轩：气鼓鼓.jpg

小意十五岁时：

两人都经历了第一次梦遗，再次见面的时候，竟然都有些不好意思。

小意（扭扭捏捏）：我昨晚……（咬咬嘴唇）

小轩（沉默，但脸有些红了）：怎么了？（说完迅速把脸撇开）

小意（突然大笑）：我长大了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！（试图缓解尴尬）

小轩（面无表情）：哦。（他就不能指望这人不好意思）

小意十七岁时：

两人一起外出比赛，住进了一个房间。但两人进去才发现，酒店竟然给了他们一间大床房。

小意（进去又退出）：蛤？（不敢相信）

小轩（内心暗爽但面上毫无表情）：凑合凑合吧。

小意（内心竟然有一点期待）：好吧～

晚上，面对着滚进自己怀里的小意，小轩笑着在他脸上落下一个吻。

小意十八岁时：

高考结束，两人正式确定关系。

小意（不好意思）：你能做我男朋友吗？（低头，不敢看小轩）

小轩（面无表情的脸上突然勾起一个微笑）：好。（不给小意后悔的机会，直接吻住嘴唇）

小意二十四岁：

大学毕业后，两人结婚。双方家长十分满意，认为孩子的冠姓问题得到了完美的解决。

小意二十五岁：

在小轩一年来“孜孜不倦”的努力下，小意成功怀孕。

小意（叉腰）：为什么怀孕的是我啊喂！

小轩（哄小孩一样）：乖～下回我来～（将小意抱进怀里）

小意（开心）：行，那下回我要在上面！

小意二十七岁：

虽说满足了小意在上面的需求，但小轩只是换了个姿势，所以这回怀孕的还是小意。

小意（气鼓鼓）：我再也不要生啦！

小轩（偷笑）：好好好，生完这个再也不生了。

后来，小意又怀了第三胎，生完三个孩子之后终于没再怀孕了。据说，余家的新一代里，经常传出两人的“光辉事迹”。


	76. 老爷管家梗27

虽说余清离怀孕后，应该静养的，但鉴于董事们对于放弃和顾家的合作，转而与丰利公司合作这件事情多少有些顾虑，余清离不得不在静养了一周之后，前往公司，和董事们面对面开会。

会议室内。

这是余清离这一周以来第一次起得这么早，他强撑着让自己保持清醒，但实际上，如果现在有人给他一个枕头，他能现场表演倒头就睡技能。自从检查出来怀孕之后，不知是不是心理作用，他十分嗜睡，早上睡到9、10点也醒不过来。所以今早他一大早就被迫起床，也真是为难他了。

清早起来的时候，余清离又吐了一次。晨吐几乎抽光了他的全部力气，吃早饭时也毫无胃口，随便填了几口便吃不下了。所以，他现在从表面上看是坐在椅子上，实际上，如果不是有椅子的靠背，余清离觉得他一定会直不起腰来。

不过还好，按照计划，这个会议只是为了和董事们说明一下相关情况，例如和顾氏的不利之处以及丰利公司在合作中的优势。余清离在这场会议中所做的角色相当于一个主持，在会议之前，他已经让助理们做足了准备材料，这回也是由他的得力助手小屈来汇报发言。

而且，如果小屈的汇报不能够完全打动董事们的话，余清离还有一个杀手锏。在来之前，他特意让霍枫和自己一起来了公司，现在霍枫正在他的办公室里等待，一旦出现什么情况，会由霍枫出面和各位董事进行更加深入的交流。余清离相信，如果由丰利公司的掌权人亲自出马的话，这场会议上的董事们不会再有过多的由犹豫了。

会议一开始进行得十分顺利，余清离大致介绍了会议的内容之后，小屈开始和各位董事们做着汇报。余清离在一旁观察着董事们的表现，发现他们的表情由一开始的怀疑大都变成信服，只有那么几个人面上还有对丰利公司的不信任。

余清离其实也能明白那几位董事的怀疑，无非是丰利公司成立时间短、掌权人未知等原因，但他相信，在听完小屈的汇报，乃至霍枫的亲自游说之后，他们会答应合作的。

小屈清润的声音传入耳朵，余清离原本紧绷的身体也忍不住放松了下来。他轻轻靠在靠背上，双手交叉放在腹部，一副也在认真倾听的样子。

但很快，余清离的眉头就皱起来了，面上也浮现出隐忍的表情。但好在董事们大都在认真倾听小屈的汇报，没有人注意到余清离的细微面部动作。

遭了，想吐。余清离心知不妙，自己这孕吐是越发严重了，不止是一天三顿固定时间，他有时随时随地都有呕吐的感觉。而现在，就在这个会议室里，在小屈回报的的时候，一种熟悉的呕意又泛了上来，还好余清离反应及时，没有吐在会议室里。

强忍呕意是一件很考验意志力的事情，余清离双手忍不住扣在了一起，从他那泛白的骨节处可以看出他用了很大的力气。再等等，他一遍一遍告诉自己，胃部的翻腾果然有所缓解。

强压下这阵呕意，余清离这才有精力分心去观察董事们的表情，见到刚刚那些对与丰利合作有怀疑态度的人也基本转向信服，余清离松了口气，开始思考自己到底需不需要把霍枫叫进来进一步游说。

“这些数据确实没错，但丰利那边的总裁也太神出鬼没了吧，我们现在都不知道他是谁，这样……合作会不会有更大风险呢？”

就在余清离纠结之际，一位董事提出了这样的一个问题。余清离在心里叹了口气，和霍枫发了个消息，让他来会议室。

小屈看到余清离的动作，汇报的声音顿了一顿，他望向余清离，将说话的时间交给他。

余清离轻咳两声说：“鉴于各位对丰利公司的总裁十分感兴趣，本人有幸和丰利总裁认识，这次特地邀请他过来和大家细说一下合作的事宜。”

余清离话一说完，会议室里就像炸了锅一样。董事们对于丰利总裁的真实身份都十分感兴趣，如今一听余清离的话，自然是安耐不住心中的兴奋和好奇。

那边，霍枫收到余清离的消息之后，整了整衣服，便朝会议室走去。就在他推开门的一瞬间，整个会议室都安静了下来，众位董事都想要知道，到底谁才是丰利公司的总裁。

“是你……”

现场的董事大都参加过余晨穆的百日宴，自然也见过霍枫，没见过的，多少也见过照片，或是在拜访余家的时候见过。可如今见到霍枫进来，他们却是吃了一惊，有人还用眼神询问着余清离，在得到余清离的点头认证之后，都不约而同地张大了嘴巴。

有了霍枫进来之后，余清离便放心了许多。事实也果然如此，在霍枫给足了价码之后，众位董事们无一不是满意地离去的，都对和丰利公司的合作十分满意，更何况这人还和余家家主有联姻关系，这让他们觉得合作更有保障了。

会议结束，等人都离开，余清离终于得以完全放松了下来，刚刚提着的心和僵硬的肢体第一时间得到了放松。

将亲吻作为给霍枫的奖励之后，余清离和霍枫回到了他自己的办公室，准备在里面拿些东西作为远程办公的用具再离去。

“唔……”

就在收拾的时候，余清离突然捂住了嘴，弯着腰，眉头又皱了起来。刚刚那阵强压下去的呕意又泛了上来，来不及多想，余清离连忙放下手中的东西就冲进了洗手间。

“呕——唔呕——咳咳！”

听着里面撕心裂肺的呕吐声，霍枫一阵心疼，他抓紧帮余清离泡上柠檬片，给他送进了洗手间。

喝过一杯柠檬水之后，余清离这才感觉自己又活了回来，他靠在霍枫的身上，又换缓了一会儿才继续回到办公室收拾。

小家伙，你可还惨你爸爸我了啊。摸着还没明显的腹部，余清离想着。但嫌弃归嫌弃，如果他多受些罪能让孩子平安出生的话，他却是甘之如饴的。大约，世界上的所有父母都是这样的吧。


	77. 老爷管家梗28

日子就这样平静的过去，转眼间，两个月过去了，余清离腹中的孩子也已经四个月了。

在这期间，余清离都尽量待在家里，和怀小意的时候一样，他甚至将大部分工作都挪到了家里。只是作为余家的家主，他代表着余家的形象，也不好一直深居简出着。所以，余清离也是去过两次余氏总部的，当然，是去处理一些必须要由他出面的事情。

前段时间闹得沸沸扬扬的顾氏受贿行贿事件也差不多淡出大家的视线了，但作为余家的领头人，余清离却知道，这件事情还没到结束的时候。上面虽然已经找到了可以定顾家的罪的证据，但这该走的流程还是要走个遍的，没个大半年是不会有最终结果的。

这还是他的保守估计。而且，自从上面查出顾家的事情后，也开始了新一轮的调查。这回的调查覆盖性极广，将国内有头有脸的家族们都囊括其中，说是要给大众一个交代。

余家自然也在其中。就在上面着手全面调查之前，余清离先人一步，率先对余家各部进行了检查。这一查，还真叫他查出问题来了。

余家三房的一个远亲，仗着和余家沾点关系，便作威作福，平时没少收些好处。余清离查到之后，立马将此人撤了职。这样一来可以起到震慑效果，二来也表明着余家对于此事的态度。之后再查的时候，余清离发现，除了之前就有“案底”的，没有人敢再去做了。

如此甚好，余清离想着。自从他大刀阔斧地检查之后，他就觉得总部的风气好了许多，很多职场上常见的黑暗面也几乎一扫而空，他甚至觉得总部的呼吸都变得清新了起来。

是的，没错，他现在就在总部的办公室里呼吸着新鲜空气。当时怀小意的时候，他还能借口自己结婚怀孕的事情不能被外人发现，可以心安理得地待在家里办公。但现在，他既然已经公开了自己和霍枫的关系，那么他怀孕的事情也是早晚有一天会被人知道的。所以这一次，在家里静养了一个月之后，余清离便时不时来总部转转，在这里处理一下工作。

坐在巨大的落地窗前，余清离看着窗外的情形，双手不由自主地合在一起，交叠着放在他那凸起的腹部。

也许是之前一个月的静养出了奇效，明明才四个月，但余清离的肚子却隆起了一个不小的弧度，将他身前的衬衫顶起了一个小包。

在这两个月里，余清离可算是感受到了腹中宝宝的成长速度。他总觉得，还没几天的时间，他便已经将腰带往外挪了好几个孔位，再这样下去，他怕是要重新定制腰带了。

而且，不知道是不是宝宝发育太好的缘故，在三个半月时告别孕吐之后，这些天余清离饭量提高了不少。说句通俗的，要是在吃饭的时候拿给他两碗饭，他都能一粒不剩地全部吃掉。

一开始，他也对自己的饭量有些不安，也试图让营养师给自己适当减少食量。但实践证明，一旦他吃不饱，晚上饥饿感会像火烧一样不说，他的腹部还会隐隐作痛。两相考虑之下，余清离只好接受了自己饭量的变化。

同时，他也发现，不知道是不是吃下的营养都供给给腹中的孩子去了，他本身并没有长多少肉，反而看上去还消瘦了些，原先脸上没减下去的那些肉好像消失了一般。余清离不知道这是不是个好现象，他决定在下次产检的时候问问医生。

从繁杂的思绪中抽离出来，余清离又坐到了办公桌前，开始处理一份材料。

余氏总部采取的是按照职位分配办公地点的机制，大厅里有一个公共的办公区域，各部门中比较年轻的或者刚刚来的人大都在那里办公，而稍高等级的职员们也都按照登记分配给十人间、五人间、三人间不等。

小雪作为余清离的助理，虽然是刚刚被提拔上来的，但也和助理们待在同一间办公室里。由于余清离的助理较多，所以分配的三人间也都挨着。平时为了方便他们沟通（干活），余清离将他的助理们都拉进了一个微信群内。

当然，没有老板的群也是十分必要的。余清离的助理们深知这一点，他们一商量，便私下里建了一个名叫“助理们的秘密基地”的小群，余清离不在里面，也并不知道这个群的存在，但就算知道，他也只会睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。

此时，虽说是上班时间，但距离下班还有十分钟，正是大家躁动的时候，这个小群里也热闹非凡。

小雪：所以说是真的吧！

小屈：？什么真的？

小方：啊应该是了。

小向：是吧，都这么明显了，话说大老板也不说一声，搞得神神秘秘的，还要大家猜（捂脸）

小裴：就是就是，要不是我观察仔细我还发现不了呢！

小郁：哈哈哈我就不一样了，大老板“消失”一个月后第一次出现我就发现了，整个人的气质都不一样了好嘛！

小屈：？？？你们在说什么？为什么我们好像不在一个频道上？

小雪：大家，这里有个老实人，快点欺负他。

小郁：哈哈哈屈屈你也太憨憨了吧哈哈哈！

小向：打老实人不好吧……打人.jpg

小方：打人.jpg

小裴：打人.jpg

小屈：……不是，这咋还欺负人了呢。我不过就是这段时间在分公司那边忙事，怎么还没回来天就要变了呢？

小雪：咳咳，知道屈助最忙啦，不过这件事情是在总部发生的，屈助不了解也很正常嘛！就是……

小屈：怎么了？

小雪：咳，那个什么……就咱大老板又有了呗！

小屈：？？？有什么了？出什么事了？

小郁：哈哈哈不行了我想笑哈哈哈！笑到捶地.jpg

小裴：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

小向：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

小方：行了行了，大家别欺负屈助了，我说吧，就是咱大老板又怀孕了呗！那肚子都挺起来了，屈助等你回总部就知道了。

小屈：……

小屈：……

小屈：……

（您的好友屈松焱已经退出群聊）

小雪：完了，大发了……

小郁：我刚刚不该笑得那么开心的哈哈哈

小裴：＋1

小向：＋10086

小方：算了，晚上我再把屈助拉回来好了。

小雪：星星眼.jpg

小裴：星星眼.jpg

小郁：星星眼.jpg

小向：星星眼.jpg

小方：……

就这样，在余清离不知道的时候，他怀孕的消息已经在他的助理们之间传开了。但助理们可是有职业操守的助理，从来不会传播老板的八卦，所以他们并没有将余清离怀孕的消息到处传播。

不过，随着余清离肚腹渐大，他怀孕的事情终于有一天还是让全公司的人知道了，不过那个时候，他想遮掩挺起的腹部也没办法了，让别人发现也是必然。

而这时的助理团：深藏功与名。


	78. 老爷管家梗29

话说自从霍枫没有再从余清离那边掩饰自己的真实身份之后，他作为丰利集团掌权人的事情也在各个家族的圈子里流传了开来。 

那些之前说霍枫是个无名小辈，何德何能配上余家家主的人都沉默不言了，这个时候，没有人再质疑霍枫，他们反而都开始巴结霍枫了起来。如果之前他们的示好都是一些表面上的、是碍于余家的关系，那么人们现在却是真心实意地想要和霍枫搞好关系。

剥开余家现任家主对象的这一层关系，人们也越来越想知道霍枫作为丰利公司掌权人的故事，在多方探查的同时，也朝着丰利公司投递橄榄枝。只是因为霍枫那边刻意隐瞒，没有人查到霍枫之前是如何起家的。不过霍枫这一步，也的确让丰利公司的情况更好了，也算是一举多得。

只是也有一些麻烦的地方，霍枫看着手中的汇报，皱起了眉头。他一直知道顾家在最终处理结果出来之前是不会安分的，但却没想到他们能这么快就知道消息，犹如百足之虫死而不僵。

霍枫手中的汇报文件是有关顾家的，但却是顾家递给余清离的材料，他不过是在路过办公室的时候随手翻到的。那份汇报就放在办公桌的正中央位置，一看就是让余清离正头疼着的。

门口，余清离洗了把脸又走了进屋，他看到霍枫正皱着眉头看着那个让自己头疼的东西，便随口说道：“霍霍，你也看到了啊。”

“顾家请求余氏的帮助？老爷，这样的请求有几次了啊。”霍枫抬起头，看到余清离扶着有些沉重的腰身坐进了椅子上，便开口问道。

一听这个，余清离也皱起了眉头，他揉了揉太阳穴，想了想，比了个“三”出来。

是的，不知道顾家从哪里得到消息说余氏作为第一世家，应该有办法和上面谈谈条件，最终保下顾家，便多次派人向余清离求助，文件都递到了余清离面前。

尽管余清离已经在前两次和他们说过，余家没有那能耐，也不会插手顾家的这件事，但顾家人却顽固地继续请求着余清离。

想到这顾家犹如牛皮糖一样的作态，余清离不仅头疼，还感到了十分棘手。要说顾家做下的事，要是没有那么严重还好，但以他的人脉从上面谈听到的，顾家这次算是摊上大事了，上面就没准备放过顾家，所以顾家的倒台，不过是时间问题。更何况，这回还有霍枫的关系在，余清离说什么也不会帮这种无用的忙。

想到这，余清离便说道：“我已经告诉助理不要再将这种东西递给我了，顾家这次麻烦大了，上面想让它死，没有家族可以救得了它，就算是余家出面也不行。”

说话间，余清离又来到了霍枫身边，从他手里拿过那汇报，将它丢在了桌子上。他知道霍枫看到顾家一直在蹦跶，所以心里不好受，便抱上霍枫的腰，将自己埋进他的臂弯，隆起的小肚子就抵在霍枫的身上，温热的身体凑在一起，好像也能将人的心暖热一样。

“你放心，余家不会帮顾家的，除了利益原因，主要是因为你。”余清离听到他自己这样说着，声音由于是贴着衣服，所以有点闷，“霍霍，我知道因为顾家，你之前的生活很……糟糕，但是现在你既然选择了和我在一起，那我一定不会让你受委屈的。”

“……”霍枫没有说话，但他的心却热热的，好像有人在里面点燃了烟花，噼里啪啦的，让他感到一阵甜蜜。他忍不住回抱住余清离，将人箍在自己的怀里，但考虑到余清离的身体，霍枫连禁锢的手臂都要小心翼翼的，生怕伤到余清离。

“顾家，我不旦不会帮，还要在上面掺和一下，让他们能多判几年，就多判几年。”余清离说着，他向来不喜欢那些仗着自己有权有势就滥用权利金钱的人，顾家这回也算是撞到他枪口上了。而且两家之前的合作上，顾家也没少使小心眼，眼下正是合理报复的时候，余清离又怎么会错过这种好时候。

两人抱了许久才从彼此温热的身体里退了出来，余清离垫了垫脚尖，在霍枫唇瓣上落下了一个浅浅的吻。帮霍枫整理好衣服，余清离便催着他赶紧离开。不仅余清离还要工作，霍枫也有了自己的书房和自己的事情要做，所以两人都格外珍惜这短暂的温存。

又坐回了椅子里，余清离一下一些抚摸着肚子，良久，终于又拿起手机，在联系人列表里翻出了一个熟悉的名字，摁下去之前，余清离决定，要想做一个合格的爱人，首先就要先替自己的对象教训欺负他的人开始。


	79. 老爷管家梗30

就在余清离怀孕四个多月的时候，后知后觉的余氏工作人员们终于发现了他怀孕的事情，甚至很快也传到了世家的圈子里。

这一下，他们对于小意究竟是余清离还是霍枫生的这个问题，终于有了一个答案。面对余清离又揣上包子的这件事情，不少人都说两人福气真好，小意才刚一岁多，便又准备给他添弟弟妹妹了。

当事人余清离却没有完全感受到这种“福气”。自从他怀孕之后，早孕反应就折磨他到了三个多月，好容易送走了孕吐，他这肚子就好像吹了气球一样，虽然没有一天一个样，但和他怀小意的时候相比，的确是大了不少。

再次感到腰酸背痛的时候，余清离忍不住挺了挺腰，在腰后部轻轻按压了几下。看着眼前的文件，余清离皱着眉头，将文件随便往桌上一丢，便起身准备在房间里走动一下。

就在这时，霍枫推门进来，他看到余清离起身，连忙来到余清离身边。在为余清离熟练地摁了摁腰部之后，霍枫终于向他说明了此行的来历。

乍一听到“产检”这个词的时候，余清离还有点没反应过来。说来奇怪，他前段时间天天念在心里的产检，但现在听到的时候，反而有些害怕了。他自知这一胎怀得有些急，前期怀相也不太好，现在再一想产检，生怕会查出什么事来。

霍枫见到自家老爷皱眉，便知道他在想什么了。他停下手中按揉的动作，将余清离揽在怀中，轻声安抚了好一会儿，好说歹说地才让余清离安了点心。

收拾完之后，直到坐到了车上，余清离却还是无法摆脱心中的繁杂思绪。他一会儿想着孩子一定要没事，一会儿又觉得他这一胎长势不太对，净想一些自己吓自己的活计，面上表情也不太好。

霍枫将余清离的表现看在眼里，疼在心里。他又何尝没有发现余清离这一胎的异常，但从一个父亲的角度出发，他自然是希望孩子平平安安的。只是作为一个行外人，他也没有什么说服力，为今之计，就只能希望医生能给一个答案吧。

今天接诊余清离他们的还是那位老大夫，余清离霍枫他们已经和大夫混熟了。陈大夫笑呵呵地接待了他们，掀起余清离肚腹处的衣服，拿起听诊器细细听着。

要说起产检这回事，余清离第一反应就是想找曲思宁，毕竟这人在自己怀小意的时候还是蛮靠谱的。只是曲思宁这人修完产假回来后，虽然回到了原来的岗位，但据他所说，他一开始没有接手余清离这一胎，也不太了解情况。且这陈大夫资历老、经验丰富，曲思宁便也没再插手余清离的产检相关，只是在余清离来医院检查的时候过来看看，美其名曰多一个大夫多一个保障。

这一回，曲思宁听到余清离霍枫二人过来产检的消息，自然不会放过，在两人检查后不久也匆匆赶来。于是，等曲思宁来到之后，病房里就形成了2v2的经典场景。

“陈大夫，怎么样？”见老大夫将听诊器从自己肚子上取下，按捺不住自己心中焦急的余清离马上就开口询问着。

只见这陈大夫皱着眉头，看向余清离和霍枫的目光也有些严肃，这让二人的心高高地悬了起来。只听他说：“这……我也说不好，等下做个B超看看吧。”

曲思宁在一旁跃跃欲试，他见状也将听诊器搭在余清离肚子上，听了一会之后，果然也皱起了眉头。

“小阿离啊，你这情况我也不能确定，还是做个B超吧！”曲思宁眼看着余清离霍枫二人脸上带了些恐慌，便连忙说道：“我和陈大夫的意思是孩子胎心有些乱……啊怎么说，就是你可能怀了不只一个孩子。”

陈大夫开好单子后，也补充道：“这是最好的情况，不过结合你的身体情况，我们觉得这个可能性比较大，所以产夫和家属也不要太慌张。”

虽然两个医生都这么说了，但余清离和霍枫却还是有种说不出的紧张。但这种紧张在余清离做完B超之后终于落回了地面。

“嗯……看图，应该是有两个宝宝……”陈大夫指着B超上的影像和两人说道，“还好，这样胎心的问题也解释得清了。目前看，宝宝们都挺健康，没有存在争抢营养的情况，发育得都很正常。”

一旁的曲思宁补充道：“你别看宝宝看上去很小，但是对于双胞胎来说，这种大小在你这个月份是很正常的了，不用太担心啦！等到五个月之后，就是过两天，宝宝们会嗖嗖地长，到时候你就应该担心胎儿过大的问题了！”

听到两位医生都说孩子没事，哦，应该说是孩子们没事，余清离和霍枫悬着的心终于落了下来。但随之而来的，却是惊喜。两人都没想到余清离这次竟然可以有两个宝宝，对视了一眼，果然都从彼此的眼神中看到了惊喜的目光。

余清离心想，这就说得通了，他之前那些难熬的早孕反应和腹痛都是因为这两个小家伙，现在知道怀了两个孩子，他心里颇有种我和霍霍真厉害的感觉。

但很快，陈医生的话又让两人的心揪了起来：“但是你们也别太高兴，这次产夫的一二胎间隔时间只有六个多月，又怀了两个孩子，等到后期可能会很难受，这些你们都要做好准备，腰酸背痛都是常态，孕后期还可能伴随着腹痛和早产，这些也都要提前准备。”

走之前，陈大夫又给余清离开了些孕期的营养品，嘱咐两人一定要让余清离按时服用。

回家的路上，余清离还沉浸在自己怀了两个宝宝的兴奋之中，将医生嘱咐的可能会出现的各种问题全部抛在了脑后，满脑子都是可爱的宝宝。

霍枫有时转头看他的时候，便知道余清离还沉浸在惊喜中不能自拔。他的惊喜感倒是已经褪去了，现在已经开始担心起余清离孕期需要注意的各种问题，想着回去一定要自己看好自家老爷，一有什么情况要立刻询问医生。

不得不说，霍枫的担心不无道理，余清离很快就尝到了孕育双胎的苦果，而那个时候，他怀孕不过刚刚五个月。


	80. 老爷管家梗31

刚查出来怀了双胎的时候，余清离还没感觉到什么，毕竟他才怀孕四个多月。但是，随着日子渐长，他逐渐深刻地认识到自己怀了双胎的事实。

首先，也是变化最明显的，便是余清离的肚子。五个月之后没多久，他的肚子已经高高地挺在身前，好像揣了一个大西瓜一样。更糟糕的是，孩子们发育很好，营养也充足，成长速度很快，几乎是一天一个样。有的时候，余清离摁着自己因为怀孕而酸痛的腰部，看着自己眼前的孕肚发愁。

余清离本身年轻，骨架又小，现在又怀着双胎，身前的肚子一下子就能夺走人的注意力，将余清离衬得好像一个小孩子，如果可以忽视前面挺起的肚子的话。也因为这样，他每次去总部的时候，都要面对人们好奇的目光。

不过旁人的目光这种身外之物都是次要的，让余清离更加烦心的，是他的身体好像有些弱了，随着孩子的长大，腰酸背痛都是家常便饭，他的双腿和双脚有时都会因为怀孕的缘故变得有些浮肿。这直接影响了余清离的走路。

每当余清离感到腿部肿胀的时候，霍枫总会帮着他按摩，这也可以帮助余清离减轻腿脚浮肿的状态。只是霍枫并不是时时刻刻都在余清离身边的，所以并不是每次都能及时赶到帮着按摩，等到那个时候，余清离也就只好坐在椅子上，自己随意按一按，希冀浮肿可以自己消下去。

这不，这天，余清离正在总部的办公室处理一些上次遗留下来的事务，他正准备起身走走的时候，却突然双腿一软，跌坐在了椅子上。

沉重的肚子也随着余清离的动作上下颤了颤，伴随着双腿上传来的一阵酸麻之意，余清离忍不住呻吟出声：“嗯……”

肚子里的孩子好像感受到了来自生身父亲的动作，在余清离肚子里不安地搅动着，孩子们踢来踢去，几乎让余清离的肚子变了形。而余清离也因为腿部的酥麻之感和肚腹处的疼痛之意的双重打击下，一下一下喘着粗气。

“呼呼……呼……宝宝们……乖一点……”

余清离一手柱在身后，按在后腰上，一手搭在高挺的肚子上，一下一下抚摸着躁动不安的肚子，想要用这种方式安慰着肚中的孩子们。

孩子们在余清离的肚子里不安地挥动手脚，在他肚子上顶起了一个又一个小包，看上去十分可怖。不过一会儿，余清离的额头上就冒出了豆大的汗水，身上也湿透了。但好在办公室有恒温系统，余清离并没有感觉到冷。

也许是余清离的安抚有效了，十几分钟之后，在余清离一下一下的抚摸之下，他明显地感觉到，孩子们的动作没有那么强烈了，又过了一会儿，孩子们终于安静了下来，在余清离肚子里乖乖地躺着，好像之前捣乱的不是他们一样。

好容易安抚好腹中的胎儿们，余清离总算是松了口气。这一回，他没有再勉强自己站起来，他摁了摁双腿，发现还有些肿胀，便知道自己一时半会儿是站不起来了，刚刚起来走动走动的的计划也只好作罢。

站是站不成了，余清离便低头看着自己身前的肚子。他这才不到六个月，但肚子的规模已经很客观了，挺在身前，让他几乎看不到自己的脚。想到刚刚的胎动，余清离还是一阵心悸。

这不是他这几天来的第一次胎动了，前两次胎动都比较温和，孩子们顶多将手脚在肚皮上顶起一个浅浅的小凸起，好像在和余清离玩耍一样，很快就乖乖地缩回他的肚子里去了。所以，今天，像刚刚那样剧烈的胎动，余清离是第一次经历。

他摸着肚子，一方面高兴地想，孩子们长大了，有力气了，但另一方面，他不禁也为自己的肚皮担心起来。这才六个月，孩子们就这样有劲儿，那要是过几个月……

摇摇头，余清离觉得不再去想之后的事情。反正孩子们现在还乖乖地待在他的肚子里，今天的情况也实属意外，之后的时候，大不了他小心一些，别让孩子们受到惊吓就行了。

等到下班时间，霍枫来接余清离的时候，便明显感到了余清离脸色有些不对。原本红润的小脸现在看上去竟然有些苍白，头上还冒着些虚汗，衣服上也有些汗渍，看上去好像刚刚结束了剧烈运动一样。

刚开始余清离还想瞒着今天的情况，但在霍枫的再三追问下，余清离终于说明了实情。霍枫光从余清离平淡的文字描述中，就能感觉到当时发生的事情。后怕之下，霍枫磨着余清离答应自己减少一个人待着的情况，去总部的时候要带着个按摩师在旁边，有什么事的时候至少有个人在身边。

而且，不仅如此，霍枫之后也推掉了自己的一部分工作，专心待在余清离身边照顾，余清离去总部他也去总部，余清离在家他也在家，尽量减少和余清离分开的时间。

只是，作为余家的管家和丰利公司的总裁，霍枫本身就有些分身乏术，现在为余清离推掉了大半丰利那边的工作已经是尽力之举了。就算这样，霍枫还是有一些时间没有和余清离待在一起，所以他专门又派了几个保镖在余清离身边，负责保护他的人身安全。

但就算这样，等到后期，那件事情发生的时候，还是打了他们一个措手不及。那时，余清离怀孕已有七个多月了。


	81. 老爷管家梗32

那天天气有些阴，大片云彩乌压压地盖在天空，空气湿冷，看上去好像在酝酿着冬雨。

余清离早晨醒来的时候，照样忍受了半个多小时的腹痛。到了孕后期，腹痛已经成了他的家常便饭，几乎每天都要经受这一遭。在前些天产检的时候，医生虽然嘴上没说什么，但却也让他多留心腹部的动静。

按照医生的说法，余清离每天都要戴上托腹带，这样才会避免腹部时常传来的坠痛。但由于他这一胎怀得急了，又是双胎，腹痛却是避免不了的。余清离没有办法，只能在每次腹痛的时候维持身体不动，腾出一只手在腹部一下一下安抚着，好像这样可以减轻疼痛一样。

直到早饭的时间，这阵腹痛才算完全过去。可也许是因为胎儿太大，占据了胃部的空间，再加上腹部隐隐的坠意，余清离早上并没有吃太多东西，只草草吃了两口营养餐，便说自己吃不下了。

霍枫对此十分担心，但余清离的身体也确实没办法让他吃下正常人的饭量，他便给余清离又准备了一些加餐，预防他随时随地的饥饿。

收拾完毕之后，余清离穿着相对休闲，坐上了车。今天是他预产期之前最后一次前往总部办公，他准备去那里收拾收拾东西，再顺便处理一些事务，之后便全部在家办公了。

出门之前，霍枫本来也想跟着一起去的，毕竟自家老爷身子重了做什么事情都不太方便，只是他却临时接到了丰利公司那边的电话，说是有急事需要他亲自去处理，便只好派了几个保镖跟着。保镖们身强力壮，这样有什么重的东西需要搬的话，霍枫也好放心。

收拾东西的时间总是过得非常快的，加上有保镖们帮忙，还不到中午，余清离便将总部办公室这边需要带回家的东西都整理好了。为了加快速度，余清离还专门派了一个保镖先带着东西们回家去。而他自己，却又在办公室呆了一会才启程回家。

回家的路上，他们照样路过了一家游乐园。还没到饭点，又是个上午，正是孩子们玩耍的时候。余清离看着远处玩耍的孩子们，心中柔软一片。他摸了摸自己高挺的腹部，叫司机停下了车，准备下车在游乐园走走。

我就看一会儿，一会儿就回去，应该不用跟霍霍报备了吧。余清离这样想着，便没跟还在丰利那边的霍枫说，自己带着几个保镖进入了游乐园。他让司机把车停在了路边，说是自己一会儿就回去。

下了车走了一会儿，余清离便明显感觉到自己的身子有些受不住了。身前高挺的腹部让他几乎看不见脚，每走一步他的腰就沉重一下，托在腹底的带子也随着他的走路一下一下地下滑着。眼瞧着自己身体不适，余清离便就近选择了一个小亭子，准备在那里歇歇脚。

亭子有些偏僻，但不远处便有孩子们玩耍的身影。余清离看着院子里快乐玩耍的孩子们，一下子想到了小意，还有自己腹中这两个可爱的宝宝，心中一下子暖了起来。

正直冬季，孩子们都穿着五颜六色的小棉袄，在健身器材中穿梭着，你追我赶，传来欢声笑语，看上去好不热闹。余清离不知不觉便看得入了迷，直到小孩子们都被家长们接走回去吃中午饭，余清离这才摸了摸自己的肚子准备起身回家。

意外也就是在这一瞬间发生的。没有人注意到，就在余清离观看孩子们快乐的玩耍时，周围除了保镖和远处的孩子们已经几乎没有游客了，等到孩子们走了之后，便只剩下余清离一行人。见到目标终于完全暴露，隐藏在暗处的人便行动了。

谁也不知道他们是从哪里出现的，但突然有一群人从一旁冲了出来，他们直冲到保镖们的包围圈，一看就意在中间坐着的余清离。

经过一番搏斗，双方都有损伤，尽管余清离这边的保镖都是技术精湛，也身经百战，但那群人却人数众多。最终，余清离带来的几个保镖都被打晕了过去，露出了中间的余清离。

就在刚刚他们打斗的时候，余清离便捂紧肚子，心思百转，想着各种对策。这些人一看就是有备而来，对自己的行程如此熟悉，说不准是在刚刚从总部回来的时候便一直跟着了。看他们的动作，也不像是为了财，那么最有可能的，便是和余氏有什么恩怨了。

只是余清离想不明白，从自己坐上家主之后，他人是没少得罪，但为了一点利益之争就要将自己绑架走，却实在是不符合各大家族的风格，倒像是有些破罐子破摔的感觉。而最近沦为“破罐子”的，也就只有顾家了。

这样推断到顾家身上，余清离倒不是很慌张了。他很配合地被这群人带走，走之前，他趁着没人注意，对着躺在地上呻吟的保镖做了个“顾”字的口型，那保镖马上也明白了，但为了不打草惊蛇，他还是在地上打着滚，直到余清离被带走，才起身一瘸一拐地走到了余家司机那里，两人马上返回了余家，并且跟霍枫联系上了。

被戴上车子之后，余清离被人蒙上了黑袋，嘴巴里也被人塞了东西，叫他说不出话来。感觉到自己被人丢到车子后面，余清离乖乖地靠在了墙角。

“哼哼，余家家主，也不过如此嘛！”

“轻点，别把人摔坏了，这单可是能赚不少钱呢！”

听着车上人的话语，余清离稍微松了口气，至少这些人没想要自己的命，他还算安全。但他也不知道，不过一个小时的功夫，他便开心不起来了。


	82. 老爷管家梗33

余清离不知道他们带着自己走了多久，在他眼里，好像是过去了一个世纪一样。在这期间，他不敢乱动，浑身上下的每一寸皮肤都紧绷着。

除了前方传来的绑匪的嘻嘻哈哈的声音，余清离只能听到自己身上传来的咚咚心跳。所以，等到他被人推着带下车的时候，不知道怎么回事，余清离总觉得有种不好的预感涌上了心头。

直到他被人带到一间潮湿气息很重的屋子里，又被人拽到一张椅子上，余清离头上的黑布才被人扯了下来。也就在这时，余清离虽然看清了自己所处的环境，但却并没有见到绑架他的幕后之人。

余清离感觉自己应该是被人带到了一间地下室里，周围没有一丝阳光，只有旁边一点昏黄的灯光让他能勉强看清周围的环境。他被带进来没多久，双手就被人绑到了椅子上，余清离试图挣开绳子，但失败了。

时间在一分一秒的过去，余清离虽然走之前留下了提示，但他也不知道是不是传达到位，也不知道霍枫有没有得知自己被绑架的消息。一时间，余清离的心又被吊了起来，他的心脏突突地跳，连带着腹中的孩子们都开始不安分地在他肚中打拳了。

那群绑匪把他扔到这个房间里之后便没了踪影，但余清离却能瞧见门口处站岗的“保镖”。所以，此时屋内便没有人瞧见，余清离在孩子们的活动下有些变形的肚子。一般这种情况下 余清离都要安抚安抚孩子们，但奈何他现在双手被绑在了椅子上，也就只好看着肚子的动静越来越剧烈。

余清离强忍着孩子们胎动对他造成的巨大负担，尽量将自己上身的力量全部泄在椅子上。他等了好一会儿，才感觉腹中孩子们的动静小了一些，心中不由松了口气。

“哟，让我们看看这是谁啊？这不是大名鼎鼎的余家家主余清离嘛！”

一个黑衣男子推门进来，余清离抬头看去，发现那人的腰有些佝偻，身形也瘦弱得很，但从他那扭曲的面部上却还可以分辨出来这是顾家现任家主的儿子顾祺。

也是，老子现在就在监狱的临门一脚正在接受调查，也只有孩子能够做出来绑架他的这种事情，余清离心想。说话间，顾祺已经来到了余清离面前，他眯上眼睛，饶有兴致地看着余清离高挺的腹部，右手搭在下巴上，一看就没想些什么好事。

见他动作，余清离下意识地想要护住肚子，但他的手却被绑在身后，便只能侧了侧身子，企图挡住顾祺的目光。可没想到，顾祺却走到他身前，将手放在了余清离的肚子上，阴恻恻地说：“哈哈哈，谁能想到，余家的家主竟然为了一个管家生了孩子！哦对，现在已经不是管家了，应该叫什么呢？叫丰利公司的总裁哈哈哈！”

在他说话的时候，余清离浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，他能感觉到顾祺的手在自己的腹部的抚摸，但顾祺越是轻柔，他便越害怕顾祺会对自己的孩子做些什么。

“你绑我来是为了顾家的事情吧。”余清离决定要化被动为主动，他主动开口问着。虽然句子里含有猜测的成分在，但他却很笃定，顾祺找他来就是为了顾家。

听他提到顾家，余清离便肉眼可见地看到眼前顾祺的表情变得狰狞了起来，那人在他面前咬了会儿牙，恶狠狠地说：“顾家？怕是以后要没有顾家了吧！哼！”

余清离看到顾祺抬起头看，眼睛直勾勾地瞪着他：“这可多亏了余家家主的好丈夫呢！你说说，我之前可是完全没把您的好丈夫放在眼里，谁会关心一个管家呢？就算那管家是‘飞上枝头变凤凰’的管家。可就是这个管家，叫我们顾家可是栽了个跟头！”

说到“栽个跟头”，顾祺的表情罕见地变得有些阴狠，手下摸着余清离肚子的力气也大了起来。余清离被他按得有些疼，但他又不敢激怒这人，便只好没有作声。

原来顾家已经查到了举报他们的就是霍枫，那怪不得自己这次会被带到这里，余清离这下对于这次绑架的前因后果都了解清楚了。他想着，这回顾家想要扣下自己，估计也是想为了给霍枫一个颜色瞧瞧。

“霍枫，你害我父亲，我就把余清离绑过来，看你作何打算哈哈哈！”眼看着眼前的顾祺越发癫狂，余清离心中暗道不好，他却也不能硬碰硬，只好和这人周旋起来。

而就在余清离苦苦周旋拖延时间的时候，那边收到保镖发来的信息的霍枫也已经出发了。他早上去丰利公司的时候才了解到，所谓急事，便是顾家给自己准备的这份“大礼”。

现在余清离被绑走，霍枫面上不显，还在有条不稳地安排营救，但他内心却早已十分慌张，任谁的爱人和孩子被绑架，想必都是霍枫这种反应。但他知道，自己不能慌了阵脚，若是真的自乱阵脚，那才是给了顾家人机会。

“找到了找到了！那辆面包车驶出了城区，在城北一个废弃的工地上停了。”詹放赶紧将自己查到的消息喊了出来。霍枫听见之后，便立刻派人前往工地，他自己也上了车，跟着一起去了。

毕竟是自己这边惹出的麻烦，霍枫暗暗下定决心，等这次事件过去，他以后一定要保护好老爷，护他平安周全。但他不知道，就是这次顾家的绑架，会成为他日后很多年里后悔自己所作所为的根源。

“你在等什么？不会是想要等你家的好管家吧！哈哈哈！他不回来了！你以为我是毫无准备的吗？不是的，我早就让我的人把他缠住了！所以，你就乖乖地在这里等死吧！连着你的孩子一起！”

顾祺好像发现了余清离在拖延时间，他恨恨地说着，走之前，猛得将余清离向后一推，也不管余清离的反应便扬长而去。

顾祺这一推，正好让余清离的腰撞到了椅子上，突如其来的疼痛让余清离几乎失去了声音。他的腰本身就有些脆弱，更别提孕后期还要承担如此沉重腹底腹部，现在这一击，好像是最后一根稻草一般，让余清离之前刻意忽略的疼痛全部浮现了上来。

余清离痛苦地闭上了眼睛，感受着后腰传来的疼痛，久而久之，就连腹部也隐隐坠痛了起来。


	83. 老爷管家梗34-1

就在余清离在屋里忍着疼痛的时候，他隐约听到外面乱糟糟的，好像有许多人在说话的声音，但他没办法在疼痛的状态下兼顾听觉，只隐隐听到了几个破碎的字。

门外，三五个人正在门口看守。

“嗨老大，你说咱雇主怎么走了？是不是不准备管这人了？”一个黄毛男子挠挠头，望向自家老大，询问着。

“……可能吧，雇主也没跟咱说接下来怎么办，刚刚走的时候……”只见他们的老大想了想，回答道。

“走的时候不是说要咱把人‘好好’侍候侍候嘛！我看里面这人细皮嫩肉的，听说还是个家主，也不知道怎么得罪咱雇主了……”黄毛有些不解，他嘴快，就直接说了。

“算了，咱少说点吧，我瞧着里面这人也不简单，万一在咱手里出了什么事，咱哪边都不好交代！”老大赶忙打住，生怕黄毛再说出什么“惊人”之语。

“行行行，还是老大聪明，都听老大的。你们几个，都听到了没…咱们只管看门，别做什么小动作！”黄毛得了老大指令，赶紧指着其他几个小弟，狐假虎威起来。几个小弟见状，也只好把刚刚迈进去想要近距离观察余清离的脚收了回来。见状，黄毛满意地点了点头，掏出一根烟，毕恭毕敬地给老大点上。

门外发生的事情余清离不太清楚，他在门内，刚刚从腰部的闷痛中缓了过来，还不等他仔细听听门外的动静，腹中的孩子突然又作动了起来。

“哼……”余清离感觉到了这次胎动的不寻常，不同于之前的胎动，之前胎动再剧烈，也不会有如此强烈的坠意，就好像有人在他的肚子里装了个千斤重的秤，现在那秤要掉出来了。

余清离想要抽出手来安抚一下腹中的孩子，但他的手却被绑在了椅子上。在疼痛的促使下，余清离手下的动作力气也越发大了起来，他想要将绑着他双手的绳子给磨开。

但是这又谈何容易。那顾祺也许是想到了余清离可能会用这一手，这绳子又粗又结实，余清离磨了半天才刚刚磨出一个豁口。

而这时，门外的黄毛往门内一瞥，却刚好看到了余清离的动作，他急急慌慌地和他老大汇报着：“老大！你看那人！他是不是要跑了！”

老大被黄毛的声音吸引了目光，他瞧了瞧门内的情形，说道：“没事，不用管他，只要他不出来就行，咱们的任务就只是负责把人带过来然后是看门，只要这两个做好了就行。”

黄毛闻声便放下了心来，转头继续和他的小弟天南海北地吹着牛皮，不再去管里面余清离的动作。

余清离这回听清了门外人的对话，他有些意外，但却又觉得这帮人的头头十分精明，拿钱办事，不在自己被雇佣的范围内的事一件不做。

但情形很快就让他来不及称赞那老大的精明了，就在余清离好容易解放了双手之后，他才刚刚来得及将右手放在肚子上，便感到一阵猛烈的坠意裹挟着尖锐的痛感向他涌来。

“呃……”余清离猛得挺身，感觉到身下撕裂般的疼痛，再次感到事情有些不妙。他扶着肚子，颤颤巍巍地想要站起来，但沉重的腹部加上尖锐的疼痛让他很快又跌坐回椅子上 腹中的孩子也再次受到冲击，在他肚子里不安分的踢打着。

按说余清离这一胎才怀了七个多月，还不到八个月呢。但他这怀的是双胎，早产的可能性本就比较多，再加上又受到了惊吓，两个孩子这就急匆匆地想要见到自己的两个爸爸了。

余清离毕竟是生过一个孩子的人，自然知道自己现在的反应怕是意味着孩子们要早产，他一边期待着霍枫能快点找到他，一边又心中暗暗觉得对不起孩子们。但余清离的千回百转终究只转了几圈便被打断了，这回打断他的又是一阵痛意。

自从解放了双手，又知道自己要生产了之后，余清离便不再只将自己的手放在肚子上安抚孩子们，他知道门外的人只管看着自己不逃跑，对自己其他的所作所为并不会干涉，便也不顾什么羞耻感了，直接三下两下就将自己的裤子脱了下来。

余清离跪在椅子上，检查过产口之后，他便知道这一胎下得快，产口开得也快，应该很快就能破水了，所以他便安静地跪在椅子上，等待着孩子们继续下降。

门外的黄毛无意中看到余清离的动作，眼睛都瞪大了，他指着余清离“啊啊”半天说不出话来，还是老大看不下去了，捂住了黄毛的眼睛，这才让黄毛安静了下来。

“老大，这人刚刚在里面脱……”黄毛震惊过后，终于能说出一句完整的话了。他怯怯地看向刚刚捂住他眼睛的老大，脸上红扑扑的。

老大没再看里面余清离的动作，他将黄毛几人带到一边，眼睛直勾勾地看着黄毛：“别管，别问，尤其是你小白，给我合上你张大的嘴。”

“他他他居然脱衣服了……”黄毛嘴是合上了，但却还在咕哝着，看上去受到了不小的惊吓。

想到这回雇他们带里面这位进来的雇主，老大皱了皱眉头，总觉得他离开了这么久，有些不太对，但想了半天也没想出来什么，只好告诫自己干完这一票就带着小白金盆洗手。

而被老大惦记的顾祺，他正得意着呢。就算霍枫知道余清离在他这里又能怎么样，他这里可是有“杀手锏”的，大不了最后把余清离变成连时瑾那样，到时候没了人证，谁能说是他做的事情呢。

况且据他所知，今早霍枫就被他在丰利公司安插的人给绊住脚了，肯定不会这么快就找到这里的。所以，顾祺正在看守所，和他在里面暂时拘留的老爸通着电话，暗暗告诉老爸自己快要把他捞出来的消息。

谁也没想到，此时本应被公务缠住的霍枫正坐在车上，司机开到了最大码，正朝着顾祺在城北的“大本营”驶去。


	84. 老爷管家梗34-2

门内，余清离又哼哼了几声之后，便感到这证阵疼痛算是过去了。他整个人都趴在了椅子背上，身上也汗津津的，好像刚刚从水里捞出来一样。由于身前高挺的腹部，余清离的身子往后好多才勉强保持住这个姿势。他趁着疼痛的间隙，大口地喘着粗气，感受着自己原本力量的回归。

但好景不长，不过一会儿，余清离感觉自己的力气还没有完全恢复的时候，他只觉得腹底一紧，大肚子猛得一坠，险些让余清离无法稳住身形。他的手攥紧了椅子背上的把手，骨节凸起，手掌的红色也逐渐蔓延，他一个没忍住，嘴中发出了“呃啊”的声音。

这一会儿疼痛的频率越来越快了，余清离知道，这是宫缩频繁的表现。他又伸出手，颤颤巍巍地向产口探去，果然发现产口比刚才扩大了一倍，已经堪堪达到八指，再等一下，便能达到让孩子们顺利出来的大小。

此时他腹中坠得更加厉害了，孩子们持续下行着，在骨盆那里磨了许久，尖锐的痛意几乎让余清离昏厥过去，他只好闭上了双眼，头微微朝下，静静等待着孩子进入产道。

门外，黄毛一群人收到了雇主的来电，电话中，顾祺气急败坏地让他们找人看好大门，别让除了自己之外的人进去，显然是得知霍枫正在赶来的消息了。

“气死我了！我明明叫你安排人把那姓霍的拖住，你是怎么办的事！”顾祺走出看守所之后，就将他身边的心腹不分青红皂白地骂了一顿。他也是刚刚才知道霍枫正在赶往城北的消息，现在正急得团团转，气自己的下属没办好事情，竟然连这点小事都办不好。

那下属也是十分无奈，他明明按照小顾总的要求去拖住霍枫了，可谁知道竟让这人抽出身来。他自知自己办事不利，便低着头，一副抱歉的样子，任由顾祺在一旁埋汰他。

但急归急，顾祺的脑子却还在。他想，姓霍的从丰利公司那边赶到城北，说什么也要花费一个多小时，而自己离城北近，总能先他一步赶到的。他骂骂咧咧地坐上了车，叫司机赶紧过去。

“开这么慢做什么！还不给我开快点！”随着顾祺的一声命令，司机一脚油门下去，速度快了很多。顾祺见状才稍稍放下了一点心来，他摩挲着手指，思考片刻，让心腹联系霍枫。

霍枫收到顾祺来电的时候，他出发已经有一段时间了，但也只是走完了到目的地的三分之一的路程。他虽然面上不显，但心中却是十分焦急。看到来电，他便赶紧示意旁边的助理接通了。

“姓霍的，想不到吧，你亲爱的余家家主余清离可在我手上…我劝你就不要白费力气了，我的要求很简单，你不是给上面举报我们了吗，你就说是证据不足，撤销举报怎么样？那样我说不定还可以放你们一马！”

霍枫刚刚接通电话，便听到那边传来顾祺公鸭一般的嗓音。听到顾祺的要求，霍枫不由觉得这人是在异想天开。且不说他提交的证据十分充足，这几个月过去，上面也早就确认了这些证据的真实性和合法性，顾家家主实际上已经半只脚踏进监狱的大门了，就差一个流程的事情。现在顾祺这一搅和，霍枫只觉得这人在给上面送人头，亲手把自己的把柄交给霍枫。

在来之前，霍枫早就报了警，现在正有一帮便衣的车跟在他后面。警方本来还准备警车执法的，但是考虑到余清离的情况，他们采取了便衣执法。现在可以说霍枫和顾祺的通话内容也掌握在警方的手里，顾祺现在这样做，不仅无法把他老爸捞出来，反而会赔了夫人又折兵，把自己也给“顺利”地送进去。

“喂，姓霍的，你听到了吗！我的要求你要是不答应，那你亲爱的余家家主，哼哼！”顾祺可不知道霍枫的动作，他还沉浸在霍枫乖乖按照他的要求来，把举报撤掉，然后顾家恢复往日的荣光的美梦中。见霍枫不说话 他也只觉得霍枫是被自己吓住了，答应自己要求的事已经板上钉钉，便没想到霍枫已经报警这件事。

在警方的提示下，霍枫终于开口和顾祺周旋许久。他假意答应顾祺的要求，但实际上却在拖延时间，给警方提供顾祺的位置信息，直到警方成功定位到顾祺所在的位置，他才终于谈好挂断了电话。

“那我们现在就兵分两路，霍先生他们先去受害人所在地，小吴你派人跟着霍先生，小齐你带人去顾祺那边，要快，争取把人拿在现场！”负责人一声令下，原本跟在霍枫车后的四辆便衣警车便只剩下两辆，那两辆离开的车子朝着顾祺所在地迅速驶去。

老爷，你再坚持一会儿，我马上就到了。霍枫担心自家老爷的状态，手不自觉地攥起了拳头，他在心中暗暗发着誓，决定以后再也不让自家老爷受到半分委屈了。


	85. 老爷管家梗34-3

可事与愿违。尽管霍枫已经让司机快马加鞭地赶路了，但是因着丰利公司在城南，距离城北的路程本就较远，再加上他们当天运气不太好，中间遇到一起车祸，两辆车堵在路中间，让那一段本就堵车的路段堵了足足一个多小时，所以直到下午4点，霍枫才堪堪靠近了城北。

堵车的时间越长，霍枫的内心便感到越来越不安。尽管不久之前，警方那边传来了好消息，说是他们已经找到了顾祺的车子，但时间拖得越久，霍枫便越来越担心自家老爷。因为害怕余清离那边出什么状况，霍枫还叫了救护车，此时就跟在他们后面。

那顾祺千算万算也没有想到，霍枫竟然会选择报警，而他会被两辆警车给堵在了道上。说来也是，他自己深居高位已久，做事向来是能用自己的手段便用自己的手段，久而久之，便将报警解决这回事给忘记了。而且就他平时“解决”的人来看，他们因为害怕于顾家的权势，更是不敢报警。如今霍枫选择了报警，倒是打了他一个措手不及。

就在警察将顾祺押送回看守所的时候，他还感觉脑袋懵懵的，完全没想到自己周全的计划竟然会在这里有了疏漏，从而让霍枫给钻了空子。不过，要是霍枫知道了顾祺的想法，怕也只会骂他横行惯了。还好，顾祺已经落网，这一场计划“周密”的绑架看上去就像是一场笑话。

看守余清离的黄毛等人眼瞧着联系不上自己的雇主，便敏锐地察觉到事情有些不对。他们接下这一单原本就是为了顾祺所许诺的金钱，为了防止他们不干，顾祺还专门提前给他们了一半钱款。

现在顾祺不见了，他们自然也拿不到自己的另一半酬劳，老大一思索，便做出了逃跑的决定。走之前，黄毛往余清离那边看了一眼，瞧见余清离痛苦的作态，他有些不忍心，便央求着老大把门给打开了。

在门内的余清离自然听到了门被打开的声音，起先他还害怕有诈，但很快他就瞧见门口看着他的那群人匆忙离去，便能猜出来，应该是霍枫做了什么，让顾祺无暇再管他了。

不过即使门被打开，余清离也没力气再逃出去了。他此时腹中犹如刀绞，身下更是频频传来撕裂般的疼痛。

“呃啊……”

伴随着腹部的一阵坠意，余清离只觉得身下一湿，他不用再检查也知道，自己这是破水了。

许是他的姿势有利于生产，破水之后，他很快便觉得第一个孩子已经来到了产口处。他将全身的力气都使了出来，孩子也是个争气的，很快便将脑袋探出了余清离身体之外。

“呼呼……”

余清离感觉到了孩子的小脑袋，他喘了几口粗气，又一阵用力，终于将第一个孩子的身体娩出。在孩子快要掉落出来的时候，余清离伸手抱住了孩子，这才没让孩子的脑袋着地。他知道自己腹中还有一个孩子，便赶紧将第一个孩子放在之前褪下的衣物上。

有了第一个探路，第二个孩子下得便比较顺利了。如果有人在场的话，便可以清晰地看到，余清离身后的产口还未合上，第二个孩子便很快从中“掉落”了出来。余清离如法炮制，赶忙将第二个孩子也放在了衣服上，他还为他们盖上了身子。

刚刚生得急，再加上余清离心中还惦记着霍枫，便也没注意孩子的性别。现在一看，便瞧见他们都是小男孩，这让期盼女孩的余清离略有失望。不过失望归失望，终究是自己的孩子，余清离只想了一瞬，便看开了。

他安顿好两个孩子，便低头为自己揉着腹部，企图将胎盘落下。随着胎盘的滑落，余清离也终于松了口气。这里没有利器，没办法将脐带剪掉，余清离便狠心用牙把两个孩子的脐带给咬断，又为孩子们系好之后，才脱力一般地伏在椅子上休息了。

也就是在这个时候 余清离察觉到自己的肚子好像有些不对。他记得他生小意的时候，生完肚子便瘪了下去。而现在他生完两个孩子，肚子并没有下去很多，他伸手摁了摁，竟又摸到了一个硬物。

难道……余清离思来想去觉得不太对，但腹中确实又没了坠感，他研究了一会儿，便只好将他归结于自己多想了。

由于屋子里没有钟表，所以余清离也不知道自己休息了多久。等到余清离终于感到自己又有了些力气之后，他将两个已经睡着的孩子轻轻抱起，亲了亲他们的小脑袋，一边期待霍枫可以赶紧过来。

也许是双胎的缘故，余清离总觉得孩子们没有那时候小意刚生出来时大，抱在怀里小巧极了，余清离瞧着孩子们熟睡的小脸，心中一片柔软。

“老爷！”霍枫一下车便赶紧进了院子，大约是因为黄毛们已经离开，院子里没有一个人。霍枫和一帮警察们一个屋子一个屋子地推门，却都没有发现余清离的踪迹。

他有些慌了，步子也凌乱了起来，几次差点绊倒自己，还好及时扶住了墙面。

“这里不对！”一个警察踩着一块木板，发现木板竟然有松动的痕迹。他赶忙喊来其他警察。众人将巨大的木板掀起，发现这屋子竟然有一个密道。有人喊了几声，隐约能听到有人的回应，他们便赶忙下去。

余清离虚弱地抱着孩子们，他好像听到有人在喊他的名字，他便回应了几声。但他浑身没什么力气，声音又有些沙哑，音量便小得可怜，也不知道有没有被听到。

他不知道时间，只以为过去了很久，他也许久没有进食了，现在竟然感觉腹中隐隐作痛，似乎是饥饿的原因。而且他的脑袋也有些昏昏的，看东西也有些晕乎，所以直到霍枫他带人进来，余清离还以为自己正在做梦。

“老爷！”霍枫一进屋，看到的便是余清离抱着两个沾满血污的孩子，他看向自己的目光也不慎清明。可等到他定睛看清了，霍枫便看到这人的眼神明显一亮，他便知道余清离认出了自己。

“老爷，我来晚了……”霍枫赶紧将一大两小都抱在怀里。随行的护士们赶紧接过孩子，医生们为余清离检查着身体。

“霍霍，我没事……”余清离看到霍枫，内心十分高兴，但还没等他告诉霍枫自己无事，便感到腹中一阵紧密的疼痛袭来，刚刚忽视的酸痛也一并赶来。余清离紧皱眉头，捂住腹部，额上也露出了些许冷汗。

“我……额……”

医生们见到余清离疼痛的作态，便赶忙为他检查着。一个医生摁了摁余清离的腹部，露出一个古怪却有些震惊的神情，他不信邪地又摁了摁，这回却换来余清离“嘶嘶”的抽气声。

“医生，我爱人他怎么样了？”霍枫此时心乱如麻，一方面是和爱人失而复得的喜悦，另一方面又见到爱人如此痛苦心有同感，他赶忙询问着医生，以为是刚刚余清离肚独自生产时伤了身子，却没想到会得到一个意想不到的答案。

“您爱人他腹中应该……应该是还有一个孩子……”

医生的话让余清离和霍枫都陷入了震惊中，还没等两人回过神来，护士们就张罗着把担架抬了过来，将余清离和霍枫送到了救护车上。


	86. 老爷管家梗34-4

救护车上，余清离感觉到刚刚的那种阵痛的感觉好像又回来了，他在担架上面大口喘着粗气，额上大滴大滴汗水滴落在地上。

护士们将余清离放到了救护车里面的床上，又为他摇搞了一点，让他半躺在上面。医生此时正抓紧为余清离检查着，他发现，本来在生产结束之后便趋向关闭的产口又有打开的势头。接着，医生又在余清离下腹处摸到了一个正在下移的硬物，他断定，这就是余清离的第三个孩子。

“医生，我爱人他已经生下了两个孩子了，为什么又……”霍枫也在救护车上，他焦急地握着余清离的一只手，声音有些颤抖。经过了这件事之后，霍枫是完全不想余清离再出现什么闪失，他着急地询问着医生，渴望医生可以给出一个答案。

医生摁完余清离的下腹，还来不及做出下一个动作，口中便说：“应该是产检的时候没有检查出来，两个孩子将最小的这个给挡住了，再加上这个孩子个头不大，所以没有发现。”

检查完余清离的身体，医生便在余清离的“嘶嘶”抽气声中，又补充道：“现在的好消息是孩子不大，产口也不会很快缩回去，但是坏消息是这孩子在另一个胎膜中，现在还没有破水，病人可能花费的时间会相对较长。”

“呃……”余清离听到了医生的“判决”，不由得绷紧了身体。他望向霍枫，见霍枫也是一副焦急的神态。

两人之前闲暇的时候还开过玩笑，说是他这肚子这么大，说不好比两个孩子要多，没想到一语成谶，竟让他说准了。不过说到底都是自己的孩子，余清离心中是万万不想让自己的孩子出事，他望向医生，想要询问，但却被又一阵腹痛给扯去了注意力。

“很好，孩子下得很快，等下可能会有些痛，护士！给他一块毛巾，别咬了舌头！”医生有条不紊地指挥着，他给了霍枫和余清离两人一个安心的眼神，多少让他们放下了一点心。

“唔呃……”余清离只觉得这次更痛，好像含着石头的贝类，尖锐的石头在他柔软的身体内，磨着他柔软的腹，现在这尖石正不断向下走去。

余清离强忍着这种疼痛，他不由得抓紧了握着霍枫的手，尖锐的指甲戳进了霍枫的手掌心，在上面留下一个深深的印痕，但霍枫却好像没有感觉到一样，还是紧紧握着余清离的手，不让察觉到的余清离将手抽出来。

“老爷，就快了，孩子马上就要生出来了，我们的女儿，老爷，是你想要的女儿！”霍枫的声音带了一些哭腔，他本来是想要忍住的，但鼻音却欺骗不了别人。护士和医生也是见过大场面的，此时竟也忍不住动容。

余清离听到了霍枫的声音，他寻着本能睁开了双眼，正好看到霍枫黑曜石一般的眼眸，那眼神中充满着鼓励和希望。他想到了自己刚刚生下来的两个小的，家里还在等他的小意，还有腹中这个折磨人的小丫头——他也不知道为什么，就是十分笃定肚子里的这个是个女娃娃，这一切让他又有了动力。余清离又一次蓄力，他将全部的力气都朝着身下使，终于感受到了身下的一阵濡湿。

“破水了！破水了！”这是医生激动的声音。

破水之后，由于孩子比较小，在产道里顺利地下降到了产口处。尽管刚才产口经历了两次开合，但现在又呈现出打开的状态。先是孩子的小脑袋，然后是孩子的小肩膀，最后是孩子的小腿儿，最后整个孩子都在医生的帮助下完全娩出。

医生在孩子出来之后，熟脸地将余清离腹中的胎盘给揉了出来。伴随着孩子的“哇哇”大哭的声音，救救护车上的人终于都露出了久违的笑颜。

正值下班堵车的时候，现在救护车还没走到医院。尽管他们已经走了救护车专用道，但还是等了很久。

“是个妹妹！”医生说完，就将孩子递给护士，由护士给孩子包裹好。

余清离看到护士怀里的小孩，那可真是个“小”孩，小脸巴掌大，全身还没有余清离半个胳膊长。护士称完重后告诉霍枫和余清离，女孩刚刚四斤，算是一个很轻的体重了，由于早产，还要留院观察一段时间才行。

她好可爱……这是余清离看到孩子的第一想法，也是最后一个想法。因为就在他勉强抬起身看到孩子没多久，他便感到浑身一阵脱力，他眼前一黑，便什么都不知道了。

“老爷！”霍枫看到晕过去的余清离，转头就把孩子们忘在脑后了。医生为他检查过之后，道余清离只是太累了。还好这时救护车也已经到了医院，他们便赶紧将余清离和孩子们送了进去。


	87. 老爷管家梗35

等到余清离再次清醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的中午了。虽然他一天几乎没吃东西，但医生贴心地为余清离吊上了葡萄糖水，这让余清离多少有了一些力气。

“霍霍……”余清离费力地抬起一只手，刚想顺势把自己给摇起来，便感觉到自己的手被人握住了。

是霍枫。他握住了余清离的手，温热的大手将余清离的手包裹住，传递给余清离几分暖意。霍枫见余清离想要起身，便赶紧将他的床面摇了起来，让余清离的上半身不费力地就能够抬起。

“老爷，你终于醒了。”霍枫说道，他知道老爷醒来第一眼可能想要看看孩子们，便又补充道：“孩子们都很好，现在都在保育仓里呢，两个哥哥很活泼，妹妹比较安静，等老爷身体再好一些，就可以亲自去看他们了。”

毕竟是生过一次孩子的人了，余清离自然知道自己身体的情况，也不想勉强自己走到保育仓那边。但他却着实很想见到自己辛苦生下的三个孩子，却也只好先按耐下这份心情。

这时，霍枫起身，在门口的框子里拿了个东西，然后像变戏法一样在余清离眼前晃了晃。他说道：“老爷，这次医院新增了保育仓的监控系统，我们现在在这里就可以看到孩子们。你看，摁这里，然后打开电视就行。”

经过霍枫的提示，余清离这时候才看到，原本光秃秃的白墙上不知道什么时候安了一台电视，电视屏幕很大，就挂在墙上。刚才余清离醒来的时候没注意，现在倒才在霍枫的身后发现。

霍枫摁了开关之后，又回到了余清离身旁。电视就在两人面前打开了，不多时，余清离便在上面看到了孩子们的实时影像。

“三个保育箱都带有这种系统，对孩子是无害的，咱们可以随时切换，时刻观察孩子们的情况。”霍枫为余清离演示着。余清离便看到，眼前电视里的画面从一个黄色包被的孩子切换到另一个蓝色包被的孩子，最后又从粉红色包被的孩子身上切换到第一个。

余清离接过霍枫手里的遥控器，饶有兴致地看着电视上孩子们的画面。黄色包被的孩子便是双胞胎中的老大，此时正在挥舞着手脚，好像对这个世界充满了兴趣。蓝色包被的孩子是双胞胎中的弟弟，他正盯着保育箱顶上的东西，嘴里发出“咯咯”的笑声。粉红色包被里的孩子便是余清离千辛万苦生下的女儿，她正闭着眼睛，安静地睡着，好像对于自己旁边的两个哥哥的行为毫无察觉。

不知怎的，看到小女儿的睡颜时，余清离感到心头被猛得触动了一下。他一时忘记了自己的身体情况，伸出手，想要去触碰电视里小女儿的脸蛋儿，但却不小心牵动了上半身。余清离马上感觉到身上一痛，不知不觉间他已经往前探了身子。

“嘶……”余清离皱着眉头，好像在忍受着什么痛苦一样。

“老爷，快躺下。”霍枫见状，马上将余清离扶回床上。他刚才也看女儿看入了迷，一时间忘记了自家老爷就在自己身边，现在看到老爷的情态，霍枫一时间有些懊悔地摇了摇头。

余清离握了握霍枫的手，如愿以偿地看到霍枫抬起了头。从彼此的目光中，余清离看出了两人所拥有的同一种东西，那是一种名为“女儿奴”的特质。这种特质在看到女儿之后表现地更加显著了。

“噗嗤——”余清离忍不住笑了出来，他睁眼便见到霍枫，心中自然是欢喜的。现在又看到这人的新特质，而且还和自己新产生的特质相同，不由心中暖洋洋的。

霍枫脸色微红地看了余清离一眼，便很快撇过头去。他之前也没想到，自己竟然会这样喜欢小女儿，明明之前在余清离生产的时候，他还在心里悄悄埋怨过这个孩子，觉得就是这个孩子才让自家老爷这样辛苦。但现在，面对孩子恬静的睡颜，霍枫之前那点悄悄的抱怨顿时消失地无影无踪，心中只剩下满腔的爱意，这爱意既是对小女儿，也是对自家老爷。

但看到余清离的笑容，霍枫却不知怎的有点脸红，心脏也扑通扑通直跳。尽管余清离刚刚经历过生产，现在还没有完全恢复，脸色看上去和有些苍白，身形也没有养好，看上去有些瘦弱，但霍枫却觉得，这样的余清离美极了，比他之前见过的所有情状都要美。

这种美唤起了霍枫心中久违的冲动，他想要离余清离更近一些，握着的手不算，现在坐着的距离也不算。心中没有多少思考，在产生了这种冲动之后，霍枫飞速地在余清离面颊上亲了一口，然后便飞速离去。这次霍枫没有再转头了，尽管脸色还有些微红，但他的眼神却晶亮晶亮地，直勾勾地看着余清离。

这回换成余清离不好意思了，他红了脸，低下头，将眼神放在地面上，不再去看这个让自己脸红的“罪魁祸首”。

忽得，余清离感到好像有小爪子在自己手上挠了挠，痒痒的，麻麻的，直接就挠到了他的心里。他的脸顿时更红了，看上去就像天边的霞云。

我也挠一挠霍霍才行。奔着不能吃亏的想法，余清离也挠了回去，他转头看向霍枫，本以为能看到他吃瘪的样子，却听到了霍枫的低笑。这下余清离的脸红的得更厉害了。他瞪了霍枫一眼，却没再说什么，只又捏了捏霍枫的手才作罢。

远处的电视上，小女儿还在安静地睡着。房间里也十分安静，却又不显空洞。一切尽在不言中。


	88. 老爷管家梗35

等到余清离第一次面对面见到三个孩子的时候，已经是一周之后了。那天霍枫还把小意给带了过来，三个人一起见到了保育箱里的孩子们。

一周没见到自己papa的小意十分想念，抱着余清离的胳膊不撒手。余清离在病房里和小意腻歪了一会儿，霍枫这才将小意从他怀里抱走。被抱走的时候，小意还很不乐意，小嘴一撅，眉心也皱了起来，直到余清离啄了小意的脸蛋儿一下才肯稍微消停了一会儿。

所以，他们走到保育仓旁边的时候，旁人看到的便是这样一副画面：走在最左边的人穿着一身病号服，但却也能从病号服下看到那人劲瘦的身材，右边的人稍高一些，透过衣服可以看到好看的肌肉，他怀里抱着一个玉雪可爱的娃娃，娃娃带着小红帽，正叽叽哇哇地和左边的人说些什么。

事实是，小意再被余清离啄过一口之后，还是嫌弃抱着自己的大爸爸，他蹬了一会儿小腿儿，见无法摆脱霍枫有力的手臂，便要求靠着余清离近一些，好方便和自己一周未见的papa交流。霍枫自然愿意满足小意的愿望，便左手抱着他，让他可以自由地和余清离“交流情感”。

进了保育仓之后，三人都不由自主地停下了自己手中正在做的事情，余清离放轻了脚步，霍枫则在保育箱旁边停下来，双手抱着小意，让他能够近距离看到弟弟妹妹们。

一周过去，保育仓里的孩子们已经完全褪去了刚出生时红彤彤皱巴巴的样子，一个个白白嫩嫩，尤其是小女儿，娇小的小人儿就躺在小仓里，白雪一般的肌肤，黑曜石一般的眼睛，看得余清离直挪不开眼睛。

三个孩子的大名虽然还没取，但小名却已经有了，双胞胎大的叫团团，小的叫圆圆，最可爱的小女儿小名叫雪宝。每次余清离趴在保育箱上，隔着玻璃喊着孩子们的名字时，都能看到孩子们在快乐地手舞足蹈，这让余清离心中盛满了欢喜，恨不得马上就能将孩子从保育仓中取出，抱在怀里亲一亲。

“嗨，这里是爸爸。”余清离挨个儿地和保育仓里的宝宝们打着招呼，他伸出手摆了摆，如愿以偿地看到孩子们随着他的动作也挥动着手脚。其中尤属圆圆舞得最欢，小屁股扭来扭去，看上去十分欢快，好像现在播放一个音乐他也会跟着舞动一样。单单是从他这个样子上，余清离好像就可以看到之后他跳舞的样子。想到这里，余清离忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

老大团团是属于不管怎么逗都神情严肃的宝宝，余清离在他面前摆出了各种搞怪的姿势，却也之间团团只挥动手脚，皱着眉头嘴角丝毫不见向上勾起的趋势。

雪宝是个小睡神的事实余清离早就在病房的监控系统里领教过了，他合理相信，如果不是需要喝奶，雪宝几乎可以睡一整天。说来也巧，余清离他们去的时候，雪宝正醒着。余清离来到她旁边，她就睁着她乌溜溜的大眼睛直直看着余清离，那眼神里有着满满的笑意。

这一回，余清离的各种搞怪姿势终于见到了成效，雪宝被余清离逗得咯咯直笑。余清离凑进看了看，发现雪宝脸上还有两个小酒窝，她一笑就立刻可以看出来。若不是雪宝还在保育箱里，余清离真想立马就上手戳一戳她脸上的酒窝了。

尽管这次余清离还是没能抱到孩子们，但医生们告诉两人，孩子们情况很好，等再稳定观察一周，便可以接孩子们回家了。余清离和霍枫谢过医生，便又恋恋不舍地回了房间。

哄睡小意之后，霍枫坐到了余清离旁边，神情看上去有些严肃，余清离便知道，他这是有正事要和自己讲了。可能是顾家的事情，余清离心想。自从他入院之后，他就将余氏那边都是事情交给助理们处理了，自己也是一周没管过事情了，他也很想知道顾家的事情。

其实霍枫要说的事情正和顾家有关。自从那天顾祺绑架了余清离然后被抓了之后，霍枫将手里所有有关顾家犯罪的证据一并交给了警方。原本他手里的这些证据是要准备等到顾家的事情开庭前放出的，这样可以让涉事人得到应有的惩罚。但这次顾祺实施的绑架动到了霍枫的底线，所以他这才不顾一切地把资料全都放了出来，想让顾家这次无法翻身。

而事实也实在是让人高兴。顾祺已经因为绑架案而被警方逮捕，顾家家主也在看守所等待进一步调查，顾家的各个亲戚也都自身难保，现在正在想方设法地将自己从顾家的事情中摘出去，更不可能去管这两人的事情。所以顾家现在是一团糟，没有一个主事的人，大家都各过各的，旁人都说，顾家这次是真的完了。

霍枫还告诉了余清离，说由于兹事体大，检方已经对顾家家主和其他涉事人提起了公诉，第一次开庭就在一月后，余清离到时候刚好可以出院，要是他愿意的话，可以派人去旁听。

余清离只略一思索，便答应了霍枫的提议。他其实也很想看看顾家到底是怎样倒台的，只是自己作为余家家主，不太方便出席旁听，便准备和霍枫一样，派个人去。

想必开庭的那天会十分精彩吧，余清离暗暗想着，他自然也是希望这种社会的蛀虫得到赢有点的惩罚的，他着实期待着。


	89. 老爷管家梗36

开庭那天上面给破了例，采取和媒体合作的方式，在网上进行了全程直播。由于顾家出的这件事情关系重大，又有关一个世家的兴衰，所以当天在线人数很多，各大网络媒体也赚了个盆满钵盈。

身为余家家主，这种场合自然不需要余清离亲自去旁听，但处于对结果的关心，余清离还是派了一个助理去了现场，他自己则在电脑面前，和霍枫一起看着开庭的直播。

当然，最后的结果是喜人的，顾家家主锒铛入狱，判了二十几年前，其他有关的同伙也没有什么好下场，就连前几天因为涉嫌绑架被警方带走的顾祺也没有被落下，被判了十几年。

顾家这次算是树倒猢狲散，不少从前归顺顾家的家族也都纷纷表示要和顾家划清关系，顾家内部也四分五裂，据说有一支已经准备搬去国外发展了。

在等待开庭的那一个月中，霍枫放出了手头上有关秦家家主的秘闻，矛头直指顾家，更是将人们心中的高高在上的顾氏给击垮了。

不少媒体接到了霍枫手中的信息，他们揪着这些信息深挖下去，果然发现了十几年前顾家的险恶用心。在征得霍枫的同意之后，他们急不可耐地将当年秦氏败落的真相给发了出来。

面对当年的事实，人们也是怒不可遏。当年秦氏可从来没有仗着自己世家的优势胡作非为，相反，几代秦家家主都十分热衷于慈善事业，有不少学校就是他们资助的。秦家败落之后，秦氏尽管往日风光不再，但相对富裕的几支也从没落下过慈善，默默捐助了好几所学校和敬老院。

事情曝光之后，人们寻着踪迹，找到了秦氏族人的现有产业，果然在里面发现了他们热衷慈善，并且一直在做好事的证据。结合当年秦家家主的惨死，人们无法接受昔日的好人落得这样的一个下场，纷纷要求顾家还给秦氏一个清白。

上面也从舆论的风向中知道了事情的经过，在众多网友的监督下，也发出了官方通告，表示会对于秦家的事情再做调查，如果真的有证据表明和顾家有关的话，官方坚决不会姑息。

看到顾家的结局之后，余清离也是一阵唏嘘。顾家就是太贪心了，什么事情都想要自己拿个大头，对于秦家也是，秦家当时的确有向着第一世家发展的趋势，但顾家也着实不该使用这种阴损的招数夺权。现在倒好，偷鸡不成蚀把米。尽管这报应来得晚了十几年，但顾家这回也是损失大了，短时间内完全失去了东山早起的的可能。

关心完顾家的事情之后，余清离身子也已经养好了，所以又投入到了工作中去。别的不说，就他产假期间落下的事务就有不少，余清离足足处理了一个月才处理完成。

而这个时候，三个孩子们也已经出院了，他们也有了自己的名字。在和霍枫商量了之后，余清离决定让两个男孩随霍枫的姓氏，大的叫霍锦群，小的叫霍锦声。至于小女儿的姓氏，两人“争执”了好久，都想让雪宝随自己的姓氏，但霍枫最后让步了，于是雪宝就随了余清离的姓氏，叫做余凡秋。

曲思宁听说余清离这次得了三个孩子，尤其是最后一个还是个小女孩，羡慕得不行，在他们出院回家的第一天就嚷嚷着要去家里看看，顺便还带着自家的曲宝宝。

余清离不知道曲思宁是怎么说服余家三房的人让孩子随自己的姓氏的，但身为朋友，他不准备过多的过问这种事情，所以在曲思宁带着曲宝宝来时候撇开了这类话题。

曲宝宝也是个女孩儿，小脸儿圆乎乎的十分可爱。到了余清离家里之后，她对于唯一的粉色包被包裹的妹妹十分感兴趣，“啊啊”凑上前去和雪宝玩得十分开心。雪宝对于这个姐姐也合意地很，睁着黑曜石一般的大眼睛，挥舞着小胳膊腿儿，和姐姐玩了起来。

曲思宁那天和余清离杂七杂八地聊了好些东西，当说到孩子的名字时，余清离对于曲宝宝的名字来源很感兴趣。当他问曲思宁的时候，曲思宁却说是因为曲宝宝或许是自己唯一的孩子了，自然要宝贝一些。

本以为他会给一个别的答案的余清离当时愣了愣，很快就释然地笑了。他看着在和自家雪宝玩耍的曲宝宝，好像看到她之后的可爱模样，以及曲思宁一口一个“宝宝”的场景。他转头看了一眼霍枫，这人明显也想到了，嘴角挂着一个明显的笑意。两人对视一眼，立刻就明白了对方在想什么。

不管怎么说，我家雪宝都是最可爱的。余清离看着已经长大的曲宝宝，暗戳戳地想着。一个女儿控的爸爸总是这样，总觉得自家的才是最好的，他刚刚也从霍枫眼里看到了。


	90. 老爷管家梗37

时间悄悄过去，余清离和霍枫的生活十分的平静。顾家倒台之后，原本的三大世家还剩下两个，余家和荀家也没有了想要争第一的想法，两家势均力敌，互惠互利地合作着。

秦家在顾家倒台之后也再次出现在了众人的眼里，近些年发展势头良好，但十几年前的那件事情终究是伤到了秦家的底子，尽管秦家上升再快 也没有达到他们之前的高度。

霍枫在那之后也找了一个日子认祖归宗，将自己的名字加入了秦家的家谱。他时常会看着那份家谱入了神，因为他上面的两个人就是自己的两个父亲，秦树康和连时瑾。他之后也还去高尾疗养院看望过连时瑾，但很明显，这人已经认不出来自己了，甚至认不出来许多人和事，能将连时瑾的名字加入家谱，还是花费了霍枫一些力气的。

当时还有秦家的老人想让霍枫把姓氏也顺便改回去，但霍枫思来想去，还是拒绝了。“霍”这个姓氏是当时收留他的孤儿院院长的姓氏，当时要不是院长收留了霍枫，也许世界上没有霍枫这号人也说不定呢。秉承着这份心思，霍枫便没有更改自己的姓氏。秦家的老人知道原因之后，只叹了几口气，也没再勉强他。

要说有什么事情是不平静的话，那就非几个孩子莫属了。小意还好，该严肃的时候严肃，该活泼的时候活泼，团团是一直板着个脸，要不是余清离担心他，专门带他去医院里查过，他几乎都要以为团团是个真“面瘫”呢。

最“活泼”非圆圆莫属，他是属于三天不打上房揭瓦的类型，成天在家里活蹦乱跳，长大了一些就在外面和朋友到处乱窜，最让余清离头疼。每次余清离让霍枫去管管圆圆的时候，圆圆都一副“做小伏低”的模样，嘴巴一扁，眼睛里再掉几颗金豆豆，余清离就也舍不得训他了。圆圆就是通过这种方法，将他两个爸爸吃得死死的。但好在圆圆这人虽然爱玩，但没闹出什么大事，两人也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

雪宝算是整个家里最让余清离省心的了，她外表文静不说，长开了之后，完全蜕去了婴儿时期软乎乎的模样，高挑漂亮，整个人十分有气质。余清离和霍枫决定，一定要把自家女儿看好了，可不能便宜了什么别的臭小子。

最让余清离感慨的是，转眼十多年过去，自己和霍枫眼看着就要奔四了，小意他们也上高中了，他却好像没什么感觉一样。时间好像格外厚待他们二人，在他们身上留下的痕迹很少，旁人常常为此感到羡慕。

余清离有时会看着自己孩子们和爱人的睡颜，恍惚间好像又回到了刚来到这个世界的时候，心下感慨一句时间飞逝。

这十多年间，余清离和霍枫的“夜生活”也都十分注意了，每次都做好保护措施，所以余清离并没有再怀孕。他不是不记得自己来这里的任务，但看到自己的四个孩子，他就有一种无比的满足，对于再要一胎也没有那么需要了。

但生活总是由一个又一个意外组成的，你越是想要避开，生活便越想给你开玩笑。在四十岁生日那天，正当霍枫和小意他们一起给自己过生日的时候，余清离感到身体一阵不适，便顾不上说什么，捂着嘴便跑进了卫生间，在里面吐了个昏天黑地。

其他人一看到余清离的动作，都担心地跟着他来到了门外。小意和团团对视了一眼，从彼此的眼神中知道了答案，然后便一起转头，直勾勾地盯着霍枫。

霍枫也很着急，他能看出来余清离这段时间身子不太爽利，也建议他去医院看看，但都被余清离以工作问题给挡了回去。他不知道余清离在逃避什么，但看到今天他难受的样子，霍枫知道，自己不能再由着余清离的性子了。当下便冲进了卫生间，将余清离打横抱了出来，又将家庭医生叫进家里为余清离做身体检查。

看着身旁面露担心的霍枫，余清离心中一阵复杂，他知道，自己不得不去面对自己这一个月以来一直忽视的问题了。他这段时间一直感到疲乏，每天恨不得睡上十个小时，而且还常常腰酸背痛，小腹也胀胀的，这让余清离不得不往那方面去想。但不知怎的，他这回却一点也不想面对现实，便找各种借口不想去医院检查，便拖到了今天。

想到接下来要面对的“审判”，余清离有些紧张，忍不住捏了捏霍枫的手。一旁的小意和团团则一直用眼神瞪着霍枫，好像再责问他为什么没有照顾还自家小爸爸一样。

“怀孕六周。”

家庭医生的话好像严正的审判词，刀一般落在了余清离头上。他一边担心自己的身体，一边却因为事情终于浮出水面而感到一阵庆幸。他转头看向霍枫，却从他眼里看到了浓浓的担心。

霍枫自然是担心余清离的，但同时他也在暗暗自责，想自己怎么这么不小心，让余清离这么大年纪又怀了孩子。将余清离安置妥帖之后，霍枫出去和家庭医生询问着相关事宜。他本来以为，这一胎如果不想要了流掉就行，但医生却告诉他，余清离年纪大了，做流产手术也比较危险。

余清离本来只是出来想要接点水，便听到了霍枫和家庭医生的对话。他一方面觉得有些好笑，一方面却感动于霍枫对自己的关心。他当即上前，询问家庭医生有关孕期的注意事项，在霍枫惊讶的眼神中点头记下。

医生走后，余清离向霍枫说明了自己想要留下这个孩子的心。他好说歹说，终于将霍枫给说服了。霍枫同意他留下这个孩子 却让他这段时间少管工作，在家里安心养胎种种，余清离都一一应下。

小意他们听说小爸爸再次怀孕，都很惊喜，圆圆不用说，他一蹦三尺高，恨不得马上去和他的朋友们炫耀自家的新分子，就连雪宝脸上都浮现着淡淡的笑意。

余清离看着孩子们的表现，心中暖洋洋的，就连本来不是很舒服的身体都一阵舒畅，他对这个迟到的孩子也是充满了期待。


	91. 老爷管家梗38

要说这一胎，余清离觉得没有比这孩子再乖的了。孕前期他反应很小，顶多有些疲惫，孕中后期也没有很折腾他，等到生产的时候也是一个十分乖巧的小孩。

余清离始终记得他生下老幺的那一天。那天是个周末，天高气爽，云市早就进入了秋天，凉爽的微风拂面。

他是下午的时候发动的。彼时他已经在医院里住了一个月了，霍枫几乎是天天都要喊医生过去检查，那天也一样。正在医生检查的时候，余清离突然感觉自己下腹有坠坠涨涨的感觉，这种感觉他已经很熟悉了，便赶紧和医生汇报。

医生为他检查过后，确认他应该是要生了，便让他吃点东西，在病房里走走路。余清离也都按照医生的要求做了。霍枫给他拿了一些吃的，又扶着他在病房里走来走去。

破水的时候不算突然，在那之前 余清离已经觉得下腹憋胀不已，腰部也十分酸痛，所以破水的时候，他一点慌张和惊讶的感觉都没有，反而是有一种“终于来了”的感觉。

破水之后，余清离也没着急躺下，他让霍枫扶着他的胳膊，自己则呈现出半蹲状，两腿分开，让孩子下降得顺利些。

医生也在他们旁边看着，指挥着他们的行为。鉴于余清离年纪较大，医生还有些不放心，但很快，事实告诉他们，他们完全没必要担心。

尽管这个孩子很乖巧，但在胎头出来的那一瞬间，余清离还是差点站不住，多亏了霍枫还在一旁扶着他，不然他可能要表演一个当场摔倒。

这一胎和之前生的时候不同，没有什么挫折，生的也比较快，等到孩子的双脚和自己分离的时候，余清离还和做梦一样，没想到这一次生产竟然会这样迅速。直到医生帮他把胎盘揉出来，孩子的哇哇大哭声才将余清离的思绪拽回。

医生告诉他，这一胎是个小女孩。看着面前这个红彤彤的孩子，余清离当即决定就让她小名叫乖宝。霍枫对此没什么意见，他对于这个没怎么折腾自家爱人的孩子也是十分喜爱。

余家家主四十岁时再次得女的消息很快就在世家圈子里传遍了，大家都十分佩服余清离，对他有两个女儿这件事情十分羡慕，甚至有的还想和乖宝接娃娃亲，但都被余清离和霍枫两人拒绝了。他们觉得应该让乖宝长大之后自己选择自己喜欢的，不应该由家长为她做决定。

对于雪宝和小意他们，余清离霍枫二人也是一样的态度。他们作为家长的，只需要在孩子们选完之后，再为他们把把关，确保他们没有受到欺骗和委屈就行。

于是，在两人的影响下，余清离的几个孩子都完全发挥了自己的主观能动性，小意和曲思宁家的小轩成了；圆圆虽然皮实，但也谈了一个很好的对象；团团很独立，成年之后就表示自己要先离开家去打拼，现在开了一家服装设计公司，做起了老总；雪宝虽然文静内向，但大学毕业没多久，也带回了自己喜欢的人；至于乖宝，好吧，她其实和圆圆一样是个上蹿下跳的性格，只是在余清离肚子里的时候乖了点，生下来就是个好动的主，现在才上初中，就已经甩过好几个男朋友了，美其名曰“试爱”。

余清离有些头疼乖宝，但也不知道怎么，他们家两个大人都说不过她，便只好差人看着乖宝的男朋友们，生怕乖宝受到一点伤害。不过就连这个他们也是多想了，就没有乖宝拐不过来的男朋友而且还都是乖宝说的分手，男方也都能接受，甚至最后还能做朋友。久而久之，余清离也知道了乖宝的厉害之处，终究是没有再阻止她的“试爱”行为。

余清离在这个世界上留到了八十九岁，看着自己的伴侣一点点老去，孩子们也都有了自己的归宿，他最后满足地闭上了眼睛，还不愿意放下霍枫的手。

系统空间。

“嗨，欢迎宿主回来！这次的任务也圆满完成了呢！”

余清离一睁眼，便看到有一个小光团在自己旁边不停“叭叭”着。

“恭喜宿主，这次共计获得1500分！其中有300分是帮助气运之子解开自己的身世之谜的赠送积分。哇，宿主大大好厉害！”

余清离心如止水，丝毫不被为小光团的夸奖而感到一丝感动。趁着这个空当儿，他问出了自己一直想询问的问题。

“系统，我的记忆是怎么回事？”

“啊，这个嘛……人家上次不是升级了嘛，升级了之后就会将宿主的记忆进行存档的，等到了系统空间就可以看了。”小光团闪了闪，白胖的身上抖出一段画面，余清离看到 正是自己第一世和姜凌在一起的记录。

“而且宿主的性格也会更加贴合原主的性格哦，这样就不用担心变化太大露馅了呢！”

等等，余清离没有认真听小光球的话，他看着记忆片段里的画面出神。姜凌原来长这个样子吗？余清离觉得自己分明是看到了霍枫，这是怎么回事，难道他们是一个人？

“系统，姜凌和霍枫……”

余清离还没说完，小光团就打断他了：“他们都是每个世界的气运之子，承受天道的偏爱，有得必有失，所以才会需要你去帮他们吖！”

“不是，我是说，他们好像……”

“诶？”小光球凑进想要仔细看看，之后又斩钉截铁地说：“宿主不要想啦，不会是一个人的，要是每个世界的气运之子一样的话，那就会乱套啦！”

余清离一想也是，但心里却还有些隐隐期待，他也不知道是为什么。

“行了，你把我的记忆存起来吧，我想去下个世界。”

小光球上下晃了晃，一瞬间，余清离便觉得自己忘记了很多东西，但又想不起来是什么。

“三，二，一，走啦！”

还是那种肚脐眼被扭住的感觉，余清离只觉得眼前一黑，便什么也不知道了，所以也不知道，在自己走之后，小光球被叫去系统总部开了场会议，名字就叫如何解决气运之子的反叛问题。


	92. 金主和小明星1

再次醒来的时候，余清离睁开迷蒙的双眼，入眼所见的却是一个花纹繁复的吊灯。他转头想要看清楚自己所在的位置，却只看到了一面巨大的落地窗，窗帘半掩，阳光就通过这点缝隙照射了进来。

“！！！”

余清离刚想起身，便感觉到自己好像被什么人箍在怀里，他的身体一下子僵硬住了。一点一点又一点，余清离悄悄向外挪着身子，还分出一只手托着那人的胳膊，在身体完全挪出去之后，又将那人的手轻轻放在了床上。

“嗯？”

那人好像因为自己怀里少了个东西抱着而疑惑了一下，眼看就要醒了，余清离赶紧把床头的枕头放到那人手边。那人抓过枕头，满足地将它放进了怀里，便又没有动静了。

悄悄地走在地上，余清离迅速穿好衣服鞋子。也幸亏这房间里有地毯，不然他还不知道会不会把熟睡的那人吵醒。

穿衣服的时候，余清离判断了一下自己所在的环境，发现是酒店的一间套房。而且从这套房的配置来看，应该属于高级挂的，但余清离却并没有被这高级的套房给镇住，他面无表情，心如止水地穿完了衣服。

掏口袋的时候，他还发现了一副墨镜和一个口罩 ，余清离判断是原主的东西，便戴上它们，悄悄出了门。

也许这次的系统有点不给力，余清离到现在还没接收到原主的记忆，但身上断断续续传来的酸痛表明，昨晚原主应该是经历了疯狂的一夜。还有刚刚地上随意丢弃的套子 一看就是用过的，余清离便知道，自己的任务大约是已经开始了。

走之前余清离还专门确认过任务对象，也就是躺在床上睡觉的那人的面容，那人给他的感觉有点熟悉，但余清离也说不上来到底认不认识他。想了半天没想出来什么的余清离只好先将这人的面容牢牢记住，等记忆到位了再做打算。

由于不清楚原主的情况，余清离也不好和原身手机里的人联系。出了酒店，他在街上随意晃荡了一会儿之后，便感到腹部一阵火烧般的饥饿。所以余清离决定，在还没接收到原主的记忆之前，先弄点东西喂饱自己，吃饱饭了才好做任务。

在便利店挑挑捡捡了一会儿之后，余清离挑了一罐速食八宝粥和一个小面包就排到了结账的队伍里。但他排了十几分钟 这队伍还是纹丝不动，余清离便将墨镜往下移了移，看到前面正有一人和收银员争吵着。

“你那货架上明明写着是8块，怎么付款的时候就是28了？！我告诉你，你们这是欺骗消费者！”

在余清离的视野中，一个染着橘色头发的小青年正在和店员争执着。听了一会儿之后，原本还以为是小青年不依不饶的余清离却看了出来，分明是这便利店的店员标错了价码，却因为害怕扣工资等原因，不敢承认。

两人又争执了一会儿，直到后面的顾客等得不耐烦了开始嚷嚷起来，便利店的店主才姗姗来迟，向小青年表明了一个不是很真诚的歉意。大家都能看出来这店主的道歉十分不走心，但排了这么久队了，谁都不想再等待，有好几个人开始劝小青年得饶人处且饶人了。

“你说原谅我就原谅吗？你说你是我爸爸我难道也要认吗？你是我谁啊！小爷不买了！”

橘毛小青年可给气笑了，他把手里的东西一放，便潇洒地离去，走之前还不忘给便利店店主比了个中指。

“祝您早日倒闭嘞！”

真是个有意思的小家伙，余清离看到不远处的这一幕，微微勾起了嘴角。看着那人活力十足的样子，余清离突然也感觉神清气爽，浑身充满了干劲。

“您好，一共13元。”

但这股干劲很快就消失了。余清离付完款，看着自己余额里的以一打头的两位数字，走出便利店，四十五度角望天，开始怀疑人生。

“不是吧，开局就这么艰难啊……”余清离忧伤地长叹一口气，突然觉得手中的八宝粥和面包看上去美味无比。

随便不远处的在公园里找了个长椅，余清离将就着吃完了不算早饭的早饭，开始思考自己的生计问题。

就在这时，余清离突然觉得脑中好像爆炸一般，原主的记忆如离开闸口的水，不顾一切地往余清离脑袋中挤着。

“唔……”

十分钟后，这种疼痛终于消失了，余清离也终于可以梳理一下原主的记忆和这次的任务了。

原来原主是一个十八线小明星，高中毕业考上了一所二本大学，毕业旅行的时候被星探看中，想让他和经纪公司签约。原主觉得反正才考了个二本大学，便爽快地签了约，成为遇辞娱乐公司的人。

但原主并非科班出身，唱跳演可谓是样样不行，空有一张昳丽的脸，公司开始给他安排过几个偶像剧连连扑街，便没再关注过他了，所以原主入圈三年还是个十八线。也只有他那个经纪人，也就是一开始发现原主的那个人对他十分上心，为他报了不少演技班和唱跳班，想让原主补习补习。但原主终究是个外行来的，学来学去只学了个形似，经纪人虽急，但也只能告诉自己演技这种东西急不得，尽他之力为原主找到了不少不好不坏的资源。

就在余清离到来之前，经纪人刚刚给他接了一个现偶剧，虽然是个网剧，但是是网文改编，原著还不错，如果不会被编剧魔改的话，应该能拍出点水花来。而且余清离即将饰演的是男四的角色，以他这个咖位，男四已经是自家经纪人努力很久的结果了。

昨天是原主进组前和剧组人员的聚餐，方便大家在进组前熟悉熟悉彼此。毕竟是第一次拿到男四的角色，原主也有点高兴，就多喝了点酒，但迷糊间走错了屋子，就有了余清离早上起来的那一幕。

至于气运之子，余清离正要翻阅有关气运之子的记忆，但很快就被记忆告诉自己的东西震惊到了。谁来告诉他，为什么气运之子会有两个？难道要他给两个人生孩子吗？

余清离再次四十五度角望天，一脸生无可恋。


	93. 金主和小明星2

还没等余清离想明白为什么气运之子有两个的这种问题时，他的手机响了，余清离赶紧从口袋里翻出手机，接通了电话。

“哎哟，我的离崽，现在几点了你知道吗？下午两点可是就要进组了，你可别给我瞎跑哈！”

余清离刚一接通电话，经纪人赵哥的大嗓门就透过听筒传了进来。余清离还好巧不巧地把听筒搁到耳朵旁边了，这一下被吵得直接将手机拿到很远。尽管知道记忆里的赵哥比较热情，但现在面对真人又是另一种情况了。

“你现在在哪呢？知道地址吗？我给你发微信里了，我这边忙不开，先派小刘过去给你帮帮忙，你记得自己抓紧过去，可别迟到了啊！”

余清离点开微信，果然在一个名为“赵哥”的联系人那里找到了剧组所在的地址。他打开高德，发现距离自己这里并不远，或者说是他今早离开的酒店就在横店旁边，估计是剧组的人图方便订了一家近的饭店。

知道了自己接下来的事情之后，余清离挂掉电话之后，便准备步行过去。他这经纪人其实也是个好的了，余清离入圈三年都没混出个什么名堂来，赵哥却还是一如既往地对他，虽然余清离没有保姆车保镖什么的，但却依旧什么事都想着他，这回的资源也是赵哥给争取来的。

说来也巧，赵哥在娱乐行业工作了十多年，尽管手下的艺人没有一个大火的，但他人脉关系却搭了不少，这一次余清离接到的剧本就是赵哥用之前和导演的人情给换来的。而且当初试镜的时候，导演也觉得余清离模样昳丽，正好符合男四的形象，便同意让他来演了。

余清离还从来没有演过戏，所以别说原主，就是他自己对于这个剧本都十分期待，所以现在迈向横店的步伐都十分轻松。

“小余是吧？你来得早，先去坐那熟悉熟悉剧本吧，等大家来齐了我再给你们讲讲戏。”

刚到剧组那里，余清离便被导演塞了一个剧本，余清离想着左右都是要看的，便坐到一边准备提前看看剧本。

这部剧虽然是一部现偶剧，但却和之前的傻白甜现偶剧不一样，并没有男一男二男三男四全部爱女主爱得死去活来，非要你争我抢的剧情，是围绕着女主心理医生的工作开始的。在工作的过程中，女主先后认识了男二和男三，并且帮他们顺利解决了困扰他们的心理问题，并且机缘巧合之下又认识了男主。在女主孜孜不倦的开导下，男主终于也解决了缠绕自己多年的心病，同时也无意间帮助女主解决了梦魇，两人最后开开心心地在一起了。

而余清离在这里面扮演的男四则是男主的弟弟，一个女装癖。他性格阴郁，不爱和人说话，以穿女装为乐，但长相清丽，穿女装时是骄傲冷峻的大小姐，穿男装时是性格孤僻的小男生，这种反差如果演好了的话，很涨人气。

弟弟是在男主和女主还在暧昧期的时候认识女主的，有些兄控的弟弟并不喜欢这个要和自己抢哥哥的女主，见到女主就对他冷嘲热讽，试图让女主离开男主。但女主不为所动，反而投其所好，对于所有人都不支持的弟弟的女装事业给予了大力支持，经常给他买衣服和化妆品。

于是就在这种日复一日的“潜移默化”下，弟弟也开始慢慢接受女主，将女主当做姐姐和闺蜜一般的的存在。最后因为女主解决了哥哥的心病，更是从心底里接受了这个嫂子。

余清离看完剧本，只觉得编剧脑洞真大，也真敢写。剧本里还有一处情节，是弟弟冒充女孩和别人在游戏上网恋，然后两人面基之后，那男人也没有注意到弟弟的性别，又和他谈了一段时间，直到无意中撞破了弟弟去男洗手间才知道事情的真相。男人自然是不愿的，他激烈地和弟弟吵了一架便气冲冲地回去了。分手之后甚至还在游戏的论坛上挂了弟弟，把弟弟的三次身份都放了出来。

弟弟很受伤，也一度对自己的热爱产生了怀疑。这个时候，正是因为女主的开导，弟弟才走了出来，重新确立了自己对女装的喜爱，也彻底接受了女主的存在。

就在余清离看剧本的时候，演员们陆陆续续地到了剧组。余清离抬头随便看了一眼，便看到了一个熟悉的面容。哦不，应该说是一头熟悉的头发。一个橘毛青年走进剧组，身后跟着几个助理，大大咧咧往余清离旁边的沙发上一坐，翘着二郎腿，捧着手机开始玩。

“谈冬冬！给我看剧本！把手机给我搁一边去！你那什么头发？进组后给我染回来，拍的时候要求黑发，其他时间随便你造造！你哥可跟我说了，叫我把你看好咯！”

“知道了知道了，嘁！”

橘毛青年不满意地撇了撇嘴，摸着自己的头发，却也没说什么。他转头正好看到正在看他的余清离，便做了个鬼脸：“邓导今天是吃了辣椒了嘛，怎么脾气这么火爆！唉 看来我这头毛是保不住咯，我才刚染了一个星期，唉！”

看到青年的作态，余清离忍笑道：“好啦好啦，我看你也是来拍戏的，在剧组里还是多听听导演的话吧！”

“也是，唉，现在的导演可真凶，和我哥一样……”橘毛青年挠挠头，腹诽道。一会儿，他好像才发现余清离这个新面孔一样，问道：“诶，你叫什么名字？我瞧着你真面熟，咱们是不是什么时候见过啊？”

“鄙人余清离，面熟倒是不敢，只是有过一面之缘罢了。”余清离接着就和他说了今早在便利店的场景，橘毛青年很明显也想起了自己当时的举动，有些不好意思。

“嗨，我叫谈冬冬，演的是男主。嗐，我本来是没想演男主的，但我家一听我想演戏，就把我给塞到了这个剧组里，谁先想到导演这么凶。唉，不说这了，我第一次见你就觉得很喜欢，你也别和我客气，别鄙人鄙人的了，小爷我、啊呸，我这人就是不拘小节，你这个朋友我是交定了！”橘毛青年，也就是谈冬冬哥俩好地拍了拍余清离的肩膀，又自来熟地和他聊了一些剧组的事。

余清离虽然在应着他的话，但心早就因为他的姓氏跑到九霄云外去了。谈？如果余清离没记错的话，这个世界的两个气运之子 ，其中有一个就姓谈，叫谈迟，照系统这个东西来看，这两人的姓氏应该不是巧合，就是不知道谈迟和谈冬冬是什么关系了。如果两人关系匪浅的话，他做任务倒也方便。

想到这，余清离眼中若有所思。旁边的谈冬冬没注意到余清离的变化，还在一边可劲儿地叭叭着。


	94. 金主和小明星3

“咳咳，既然大家都到齐了，那我就开始了。男主女主先来，男二男三其次，男四男五在后面等好，大家一个一个来哈……”

不知道过了多久，余清离终于得以“逃脱”旁边谈冬冬的魔鬼话痨属性，男主女主被导演叫去讲戏了，余清离也乐得自在地在一边等待。

他一边随意地翻看着剧本，一边不着痕迹地打量着周围的演员们。男主就不必再说了，就是谈冬冬那个话痨。女主孟语也不是什么一线小花，只在前段时间爆过一部电视剧，现在正处于人气的巩固阶段。男二男三分别是乐队出身的向协和某现役男团成员祁夏，再加上余清离这个因为一点关系和脸长得好看的十八线小明星，整个剧组可谓是集齐了各路牛鬼蛇神，让人对这部剧的前景感到一丝丝堪忧。

余清离想到这里，抬头看了一眼据说是带资进组的男主谈冬冬，心说这人怎么这样想不开，带资进了一个这样不靠谱的组，就算剧本可以，女主也还行，但其他人可都是没有什么演戏经验的新人。这里余清离刻意忽略了原主曾经出演小糊剧的经验，毕竟那些在他看来相当于零，原主的经验可借鉴性很小，自己现在还是要从零开始。

不过，余清离抬头看了一眼导演的位置，心想这导演还算一个靠谱的，就凭他讲戏的这种认真劲儿，余清离对拍戏突然产生了一点期待。

“小余，过来，到你了。”导演朝余清离招招手，深知在人家地盘上不能表现得太过刺头的余清离乖巧地走了过去，紧接着便深深沉醉在导演对于角色的讲解中。

“小余啊，你要扮演的容柯看上去简单 但他这个人爱好特殊，心思也比平常男生细腻，所以平时里任何一个风吹草动他都会感觉到，是个敏感脆弱的人。因为他的性格，从小对于哥哥十分依赖，所以对于女主涉嫌‘插足’他和哥哥感情一事十分反感，所以前期明里暗里做了一些阻挠女主和男主的事，包括但不限于把女主打给哥哥的电话挂掉等等。”

“事情发生变化的时机是容柯网恋分手被挂到游戏论坛里之后，那个男人不仅和容柯分手，甚至将他的现实身份也一并挂到了网上，让许多认识他的人知道了。你想啊小余，容柯是一个多么敏感的人，他本来对于外界的反应就比较敏锐，现在又被人知道了自己的爱好，就感觉走到哪里都有人对他指指点点，心里肯定会更加难过是不是？”

余清离认真地听着导演的讲话，时不时点着头，明显是把导演说过的话都记下来了。

“对，也就是这个时候，男主发现了容柯的变化，十分着急，便请求身为心理医生的女主前来帮忙。女主了解情况后，多次和容柯进行心里辅导，春风化雨般解开了容柯心里的结。这也让容柯彻底接受了女主，同时成为了她的好朋友，愿意让她成为自己的小嫂子。”

“你看，所以我就说，容柯这个人其实不太好演，他的人物表现前后反差还是比较大的，前期是一个相对阴郁的兄控女装大佬，后期是一个相对平和的兄控女装大佬，这个面部表情和情感流露的把控都不是很容易。但我记得小余你之前拍过几部戏，应该自己琢磨琢磨就可以了。那正好这几天没有你的戏份，你要是没事的话就在剧组里学习观摩一下，揣摩揣摩你的容柯，不会的地方可以来问我或是陈编剧。”

余清离谢过导演的好意，便走回了刚刚自己所在的位置，那里正好是男三男四的位置 今天也没有他们的戏份，显然他们也被导演要求在这里观摩了，而且作为两个纯小白，他们身上的任务要比余清离更重。

“三二一，第一幕第一次，开始！”

不远处，男女主二人已经开始了第一幕的第一次演戏。男二男三男四在前面排排坐，一齐观看着男女主的表演。

看了一会儿，余清离旁边一位不知道是男二还是男三的演员坐不住了，他趁没人注意，偷偷摸摸地对旁边二人招了招手，示意两人过去听。

“哎你们知道吗？别看在这剧里我是个男二，但其实有谁不知道，这剧就是人家谈家为了捧小儿子谈冬冬专门出资成立的，咱们充其量也就是个陪衬，啧啧，真是命不同啊！”

“虽说这样，那也是人谈冬冬有本事，自己投到了谈家去，这是没法比的事，咱只需要演好自己的部分就行了。”

“嘁……”

男二向协听到男三祁夏不买自己的账，正要无趣地撇过脸去，便听到余清离问道：“谈家，真这么厉害，想捧谁就捧谁吗？”

余清离问出这个问题也没什么别的想法，就是想从向协那边挖到一些信息而已。刚才他也已经从网上查过谈家了，但除了查到谈家有一家娱乐公司之外，也没查到什么别的信息。

“你这可就问对人了。我有个朋友的朋友告诉认识谈家的人，他说这谈家可是政商通吃，家族里的人基本都深居高位，这谈冬冬和他哥谈迟这一支专营娱乐行业，知道海豚娱乐吗？那就是他们家的产业！你说说，坐拥这么一个大公司，他们想要捧一个谈冬冬还不是手到擒来的事儿？”

余清离若有所思地点点头。或许是余清离的问题打开了向协的话匣子，向协又拉着余清离说了半天话，从海豚娱乐在行业里不可撼动的地位，再到海豚的总裁谈迟，真是样样不讲。

余清离从他的话中了解到，谈迟此人十分洁身自好，尽管身处娱乐行业，想爬上他的床的人没有一万也有几百，但却从没出过任何绯闻，甚至公开宣称短期内不会结婚的宣言，可谓是娱乐行业为数不多的“钻石王老五”。此人和其家人对于弟弟谈冬冬极其宠爱，要风得风要雨得雨，之后话题便歪到向协的柠檬上了。

一旁的祁夏撇了一眼向协，皱了皱眉，好像闻到了空气中的酸味一样，不着痕迹地朝外挪了挪。

余清离听着向协慢慢酸气的话语，目光却不由自主地看向那边正在表演的谈冬冬身上。别说，人家化上妆，再把一头橘毛染成黑色之后，还真有种精英的样子，格外符合剧本中男主容越的人设。

听向协说，谈冬冬和他哥哥谈迟有八分相似，余清离倒是想见一见这个谈迟了。反正他和他弟弟就在一个剧组，应该早晚会见到的吧，余清离这样想着，并没有想到，当天晚上他的话就应验了。


	95. 金主和小明星3

“咳咳，既然大家都到齐了，那我就开始了。男主女主先来，男二男三其次，男四男五在后面等好，大家一个一个来哈……”

不知道过了多久，余清离终于得以“逃脱”旁边谈冬冬的魔鬼话痨属性，男主女主被导演叫去讲戏了，余清离也乐得自在地在一边等待。

他一边随意地翻看着剧本，一边不着痕迹地打量着周围的演员们。男主就不必再说了，就是谈冬冬那个话痨。女主孟语也不是什么一线小花，只在前段时间爆过一部电视剧，现在正处于人气的巩固阶段。男二男三分别是乐队出身的向协和某现役男团成员祁夏，再加上余清离这个因为一点关系和脸长得好看的十八线小明星，整个剧组可谓是集齐了各路牛鬼蛇神，让人对这部剧的前景感到一丝丝堪忧。

余清离想到这里，抬头看了一眼据说是带资进组的男主谈冬冬，心说这人怎么这样想不开，带资进了一个这样不靠谱的组，就算剧本可以，女主也还行，但其他人可都是没有什么演戏经验的新人。这里余清离刻意忽略了原主曾经出演小糊剧的经验，毕竟那些在他看来相当于零，原主的经验可借鉴性很小，自己现在还是要从零开始。

不过，余清离抬头看了一眼导演的位置，心想这导演还算一个靠谱的，就凭他讲戏的这种认真劲儿，余清离对拍戏突然产生了一点期待。

“小余，过来，到你了。”导演朝余清离招招手，深知在人家地盘上不能表现得太过刺头的余清离乖巧地走了过去，紧接着便深深沉醉在导演对于角色的讲解中。

“小余啊，你要扮演的容柯看上去简单 但他这个人爱好特殊，心思也比平常男生细腻，所以平时里任何一个风吹草动他都会感觉到，是个敏感脆弱的人。因为他的性格，从小对于哥哥十分依赖，所以对于女主涉嫌‘插足’他和哥哥感情一事十分反感，所以前期明里暗里做了一些阻挠女主和男主的事，包括但不限于把女主打给哥哥的电话挂掉等等。”

“事情发生变化的时机是容柯网恋分手被挂到游戏论坛里之后，那个男人不仅和容柯分手，甚至将他的现实身份也一并挂到了网上，让许多认识他的人知道了。你想啊小余，容柯是一个多么敏感的人，他本来对于外界的反应就比较敏锐，现在又被人知道了自己的爱好，就感觉走到哪里都有人对他指指点点，心里肯定会更加难过是不是？”

余清离认真地听着导演的讲话，时不时点着头，明显是把导演说过的话都记下来了。

“对，也就是这个时候，男主发现了容柯的变化，十分着急，便请求身为心理医生的女主前来帮忙。女主了解情况后，多次和容柯进行心里辅导，春风化雨般解开了容柯心里的结。这也让容柯彻底接受了女主，同时成为了她的好朋友，愿意让她成为自己的小嫂子。”

“你看，所以我就说，容柯这个人其实不太好演，他的人物表现前后反差还是比较大的，前期是一个相对阴郁的兄控女装大佬，后期是一个相对平和的兄控女装大佬，这个面部表情和情感流露的把控都不是很容易。但我记得小余你之前拍过几部戏，应该自己琢磨琢磨就可以了。那正好这几天没有你的戏份，你要是没事的话就在剧组里学习观摩一下，揣摩揣摩你的容柯，不会的地方可以来问我或是陈编剧。”

余清离谢过导演的好意，便走回了刚刚自己所在的位置，那里正好是男三男四的位置 今天也没有他们的戏份，显然他们也被导演要求在这里观摩了，而且作为两个纯小白，他们身上的任务要比余清离更重。

“三二一，第一幕第一次，开始！”

不远处，男女主二人已经开始了第一幕的第一次演戏。男二男三男四在前面排排坐，一齐观看着男女主的表演。

看了一会儿，余清离旁边一位不知道是男二还是男三的演员坐不住了，他趁没人注意，偷偷摸摸地对旁边二人招了招手，示意两人过去听。

“哎你们知道吗？别看在这剧里我是个男二，但其实有谁不知道，这剧就是人家谈家为了捧小儿子谈冬冬专门出资成立的，咱们充其量也就是个陪衬，啧啧，真是命不同啊！”

“虽说这样，那也是人谈冬冬有本事，自己投到了谈家去，这是没法比的事，咱只需要演好自己的部分就行了。”

“嘁……”

男二向协听到男三祁夏不买自己的账，正要无趣地撇过脸去，便听到余清离问道：“谈家，真这么厉害，想捧谁就捧谁吗？”

余清离问出这个问题也没什么别的想法，就是想从向协那边挖到一些信息而已。刚才他也已经从网上查过谈家了，但除了查到谈家有一家娱乐公司之外，也没查到什么别的信息。

“你这可就问对人了。我有个朋友的朋友告诉认识谈家的人，他说这谈家可是政商通吃，家族里的人基本都深居高位，这谈冬冬和他哥谈迟这一支专营娱乐行业，知道海豚娱乐吗？那就是他们家的产业！你说说，坐拥这么一个大公司，他们想要捧一个谈冬冬还不是手到擒来的事儿？”

余清离若有所思地点点头。或许是余清离的问题打开了向协的话匣子，向协又拉着余清离说了半天话，从海豚娱乐在行业里不可撼动的地位，再到海豚的总裁谈迟，真是样样不讲。

余清离从他的话中了解到，谈迟此人十分洁身自好，尽管身处娱乐行业，想爬上他的床的人没有一万也有几百，但却从没出过任何绯闻，甚至公开宣称短期内不会结婚的宣言，可谓是娱乐行业为数不多的“钻石王老五”。此人和其家人对于弟弟谈冬冬极其宠爱，要风得风要雨得雨，之后话题便歪到向协的柠檬上了。

一旁的祁夏撇了一眼向协，皱了皱眉，好像闻到了空气中的酸味一样，不着痕迹地朝外挪了挪。

余清离听着向协慢慢酸气的话语，目光却不由自主地看向那边正在表演的谈冬冬身上。别说，人家化上妆，再把一头橘毛染成黑色之后，还真有种精英的样子，格外符合剧本中男主容越的人设。

听向协说，谈冬冬和他哥哥谈迟有八分相似，余清离倒是想见一见这个谈迟了。反正他和他弟弟就在一个剧组，应该早晚会见到的吧，余清离这样想着，并没有想到，当天晚上他的话就应验了。


	96. 金主和小明星4

晚上七点的时候，打着熟悉熟悉的名头，在谈冬冬的撺掇下，余清离和向协还有几个戏份不多但和谈冬冬打得火热的配角被叫到谈冬冬的屋子里，几人在里面胡天海地地聊着，谈冬冬甚至祭出了自己偷偷藏下的一瓶酒，几人边聊边喝，好不痛快。

人下了一些酒之后，总会想要做一些大胆的事情。他们喝了一些小酒，也不知道是谁先提议的，竟然玩起了真心话大冒险。几人围坐在沙发上，把那个空酒瓶放在中间，每人都有一次做裁判的机会，裁判喊开始之后，酒瓶转到谁谁就要在真心话和大冒险中选择。

第一轮由向协做裁判，前几次的时候谈冬冬被“幸运”地选中了，他怂怂地选择了真心话，接着就在向协坏笑地询问他交没交过女朋友。谈冬冬不好意思地红了脸，说完自己母胎solo之后，得到了周围人揶揄的笑声。

前几轮的时候，余清离十分幸运，他围观了好几个人的真心话和大冒险行为，跟着他们在一旁笑着。直到一次谈冬冬成了裁判，余清离这才仿佛好运气用光了一样，被抽中了。

“哎哎哎，刚刚可是有好几个人都选真心话了，这可太没意思了 这一把怎么说也要大冒险才行！余哥，大冒险你应该没问题吧？”

谈冬冬明显喝醉了，他面上泛着一片酡红，“不怀好意地”看着余清离。从刚才他们的大冒险活动来说，无非是一些两人吃苹果等小把戏，余清离觉得也还好，略一思索便答应了。

“太好了余哥！那你就和你出门见到的第一个人表白怎么样！”谈冬冬说完，众人都开始在一旁起哄。

他们剧组所住的酒店常常有娱乐圈的人来往，所以保密性相当好，就算有人在里面怎么乱来都不怕有狗仔拍到，谈冬冬正是知道这一点，才放心地提出了这样一个大冒险要求。

“余哥……”见余清离半天没有反应，谈冬冬又叫了他一声，脸上写满了期待。

余清离起初没想到谈冬冬会提出这样的要求，所以怔愣了一会儿，直到谈冬冬再次叫他，他才回过神来。就在余清离刚刚愣神的时候，他心中已经列出了做这件事之后可能产生的种种后果，但他转眼又想，反正自己是个十八线，没什么人认识他，再说，大不了之后再和人家说他们是在玩真心话大冒险就行了。

怀着这样的念头，余清离朝门外迈出了脚步。他打开门之后，正好见到一个身着黑色西装的男子正准备敲门，身后还跟着一群保镖一样的人物。那男子目光冷峻，鼻梁高挺，棱角分明，他看到余清离的时候，目光中的冰冷好似可以将人原地冻住一样，余清离不由顿住了。

可余清离身后的人却并没有看到男子的表情，只看到余清离面前明明站了一个人，但余清离却没有动作，便在身后起着哄。

停了两秒的功夫，余清离便马上捡起了自己的大冒险任务，顶着男子冰山一般的眼神，嘴中酝酿已久的话脱口而出：“我喜欢你，请和我交往吧！”

说完，余清离不敢再去看男子的表情，逃也似的跑回了自己的座位。原本准备好自己在玩大冒险等等的说辞全部忘记了，余清离只想离这个人远一点。

“哼！”男子见余清离离开，嘴里发出一个哼声。他将目光放进房间里，一眼就看到了沙发上面色红润的谈冬冬，以及他手里拿着的空酒瓶。男子略一指挥，身后 保镖就飞速冲到谈冬冬面前，将他手里的酒瓶拿了出来。

众人见到情况有些不对，也知道这大概就是谈家的家务事了，便都趁机从门口溜走了。余清离本来也想像其他人一样溜走，但他的脚步还没有挪动，便看到男子冰冷的目光直直地看向自己，好像要将余清离钉在原地一样，余清离顿时不动了，他将自己缩在沙发上，默默降低自己的存在感。

“唔，余哥，你真厉害呵呵呵呵……咦，我是在梦里吗？怎么好像看到我哥了……”只有谈冬冬还不明白情况，他还沉浸在刚刚的大冒险游戏里，现在看到一个长得像自己哥哥的人，竟然认自己在做梦。

傻孩子，你没在做梦，就是你哥来了。余清离在心中腹诽道。看着男子和谈冬冬八分相似的面容，余清离便猜出了男子的身份，而且，更让他觉得不可思议的是，这人竟然就是他今早在宾馆里见过的人，也是给他一种熟悉感的人，这让余清离心中默默感慨一句世界真小。

“谈冬冬，你长能耐了是吧！竟然背着我藏了一瓶酒，还在工作的时候拉着演员们喝酒！你到底有没有一点演员的自觉！”男子，也就是谈迟，他挥走了保镖，踢了踢谈冬冬的小腿，见他毫无清醒的意思，便开始了自己的叨叨。从演员的修养，到谈家家训，最后连两人爷爷都搬出来了。

余清离在一旁看着，心中忍不住发笑。他看着刚刚谈迟的表情，还以为这人是个高冷酷哥，谁想到现在俨然变成了一个为弟弟操碎了心的哥哥，如此巨大的反差，让余清离在心中不由给谈迟点了个赞。

好一会儿，谈迟好像终于说累了，也或许是对自己这个睡得像个小猪的弟弟无可奈何了，又挥手叫保镖将人拖到了床上。他往房间里看了一眼，好像终于发现了余清离一样，他马上恢复了严肃的表情，慢慢踱到余清离旁边。

“你刚刚……是在和我表白？”谈迟好像有点疑惑，严肃的神情下透露着些许不解，他歪了歪头，又说：“我先说好，不管你做什么，我都不会接受你的！嗯 讨好我也不行……”接着，谈迟皱起了眉头，显然是想到了什么不好的回忆，道：“你可把那点小心思放下，别想爬上我的床！”

等等，这人怎么有点眼熟呢？谈迟思考了一会儿，好像恍然大悟一样，终于想起他从哪里见过余清离。昨夜的回忆全部涌了上来，他想到了两具火热交缠的身体，又想到昨晚那人的主动，不由红了脸，面上也流露出些许羞赧。

余清离见到谈迟这个反应，觉得这人有点可爱，不由起了逗一逗的心思：“你说见过我，是在哪里呀？我怎么好像没有印象啊……”装作一副真的没有见过的样子。

“你……我……”你怎么能把我忘了？谈迟显然没想到眼前这个人这样无情，明明昨晚还在自己身下说着爱自己的话，现在又一副完全忘记的样子。他面色微怒，但显然想到保镖还在这边，他马上又收敛了脸上的表情，矜持地递给余清离一张名片，说：“我的秘书会联系你的，我认为我们需要谈一谈。”

说完，便恢复了那副冰山样子，头也不回地走了。如果不是余清离看到这人刚刚的表现，明显会被这人的表象所迷惑，认为他是个冰山挂的。

捏着手里的名片，余清离轻轻勾起了嘴角。他没想到，这次的气运之子不仅给了他熟悉感，还这么有趣。他意识到，自己今后的生活也会有趣起来了。当然，余清离完全忘记了另一位气运之子的事情，就现在而言，他发现这个气运之子有点傻傻的，还有点可爱，短时间内估计是不会想到另一个气运之子了。

与此同时，系统终于开完了会，它本以为只是去围观，没想到倒的房子竟然是自己家的，愁眉苦脸地回来了。它还不知道宿主这边的进展，满心想要告诉宿主自己得到的消息。


	97. 金主和小明星5

“宿主……宿主……”

余清离刚刚回到自己房间，就听到了系统有气无力的呼唤声。也不知道是发生了什么，竟然让平时总是活蹦乱跳的系统现在蔫了下来。虽然不知道系统有什么事，但在听到它说话之后，余清离还是应了下来。

“你是准备和我说一下两个气运之子的问题吗？我也正疑惑呢……”

余清离马上和系统说出了自己的问题，出乎他的意料，系统这次竟然没有马上回答他，沉默了足足有一分钟时间。就在余清离觉得系统已经离开的时候，系统终于发出了虚弱的声音。

“宿主……是这样的，你也知道，我们每个世界都有对应的气运之子，天道对他们十分包容，可以说十分疼爱，天道维持平衡也就靠这个。但是现在的问题是这个世界出现了两个气运之子，那么必定有一个世界的气运之子来到了这里。天道不可能同时包容两个气运之子在同一个世界，所以最后肯定会有一个气运之子被另一个夺走光环，成为一个普通人。”

系统一边慢慢和余清离科普着，一边却掩饰不了语气中的颤抖。余清离从它的反应中，也能猜出来这次应该是出了个大事，但即就是不知道要怎么去处理。

“本来我以为直接带着你跳过这个世界，再去下一个世界好了，但主系统把我的世界跃迁行为否定了。在没排查出来出现故障的环节之前，我们都只能在这个世界里待着了。”

系统叹了口气，好像有些遗憾。

“也就是说我们还是需要在这个世界中完成任务的是吗？但现在这里有两个气运之子……”

余清离的话没说完，系统便提出了一个十分可行的解决方法：“这个宿主可以先不着急。按理说我们系统本身是受到气运之子吸引的，而且气运之子的光环还会进行转移，到时候就不会有两个气运之子的存在了，顶多会多一个运气比较好的人，所以宿主大大安心做任务就好啦！”

系统想了想，觉得可以将气运之子的事情安心地交给天道去修复，反正它只是一个吃公家饭的小系统，天塌下来也砸不到自己和宿主，便欣然接受了目前的现状。

“对了，宿主，我之前探测到宿主和其中一个气运之子发生了亲密关系，这个气运之子就是后来出现的那个。不知道为什么 看上去他承接天道的包容度更高，可能最后会变成这个世界唯一的气运之子。原世界的气运之子和宿主大大还没见过面，所以宿主这次的任务对象应该就是那个已经见过的气运之子了。加油吧，宿主大大！”

系统说完，便从余清离脑海中销声匿迹。说话间，余清离已经坐到了宾馆的床上，他猛得将自己往床上一摔，感受到床垫的回弹，心中对于这次的任务充满了期待。

一夜好梦。

第二天一大早，余清离再次赶到片场的时候，果然没看到谈迟，想来应该是收拾完自家弟弟之后就回去了。场上只有谈冬冬和女主正在对戏，向协和祁夏还没来到，应该是还没睡醒。

“嘿！余哥！这里这里！”

谈冬冬一看到余清离来了，便赶紧向他招手，示意他坐到自己旁边。余清离本不愿意打扰正在对戏的两人，但谈冬冬盛情难却，便只好坐得离他们稍近了些。

等到快要开始的时候，向协倒是及时赶过来了，一看那头发就知道此人并不记得昨晚谈迟到来的事情，还有心情做了个发型。祁夏倒是没有出现，余清离听向协说祁夏昨晚被经纪人叫出去了，好像他们男团有个歌曲要录，给导演这边请了假，今天下午就能回来。余清离倒不是很介意这边走了个“小伙伴”，随意向向协点了点头，便开始看男女主的表演。

一上午就在观摩男女主，主要是女主的表演中过去。余清离学得快，悟性高，倒是瞧出了门道，就是还没付诸过实践，不知道效果如何。中午的时候接了自家经纪人的电话，听他经纪人的话，说是又给自己找了个MV试镜的机会，资料已经发到他那里了，叫他好好准备，周末去试一下镜。

余清离对这个总是乐于“帮扶贫困群众”的经纪人十分感激，然后他就打开了聊天记录，看到发来的材料之后，笑容逐渐凝固。

这是一个童话风格的MV，但是受众确实广大成年人，所以各方面要求也比较严格。余清离要试镜的角色是MV里的二号角色，一只美人鱼。据说这支歌曲是根据童话故事小美人鱼改编的，只是视角换成了故事中王子的视角，所以美人鱼变成了二号角色。

这个角色最大的要求是雌雄莫辨的美，也是余清离经纪人觉得余清离十分合适的地方。然而余清离却有些哭笑不得，他知道自己皮相在娱乐圈绝对不算硬汉挂的，但好歹也算是个鲜肉脸，怎么要演的和要试镜的都是这么女性风的角色。这回的剧里的女装弟弟就算了，好歹还明确过是个男的，但小美人鱼，余清离就没看出来作词的人哪里写过性别了。他严重怀疑，要是他能接到MV的角色，以后绝对会人被成为娱乐圈的女装大佬。

但没有办法，余清离想了想自己存款上以1打头的四位数字和自己每月不菲的租金，终究还是低头了。唉，真是开局难，入局也难啊。


	98. 金主和小明星6

周末的时候，余清离在自家经纪人的陪同下，到了MV的试镜现场。试镜的场地就在优百娱乐公司里面的一间屋子里，挺好找的，余清离和经纪人到了之后，拿了号码，便在一旁等待。

在来这里的时候，经纪人告诉余清离，这支MV是由自家遇辞娱乐和优百娱乐共同合作操办的，所以他才能第一时间得到消息，将余清离的名字给报到了试镜名单上去。

说到这里，经纪人无不遗憾地说，要不是这次他们公司没有在投资中占大头，留给遇辞娱乐的试镜名额还能再多一些。就是余清离这一个名额，也是经纪人废了半天口舌，才从老总那边“抢”过来的。

“所以啊，离崽你可要给我好好努力，这次你外形十分合适，再加上我前两天给你发的一些注意事项，就算不能成功，在大导演那边露个脸也是好的……唉，不行，你还是给我好好加油，一定争取这回拿到角色！这支MV来头可不小，你要好好干才行！”

听着经纪人的“谆谆教诲”，余清离也认真地点了点头。无他，这支MV原是为了影帝黎宸争的新剧所做，所以酬劳十分丰厚，所以余清离才愿意抱着一线可能去试一试。

要说这影帝黎宸争早就自立门户，自己开了个工作室，按说干什么事都是不用和其他娱乐公司合作的，但这次情况特殊，他只是在这剧中客串一个配角，算是友情出演，所以这MV的录制才落到了剧组的两家主要出资公司头上。

就在刚刚听自家经纪人说影帝的名字时，余清离还觉得这名字有点眼熟，可还没等他细想，他的号码就被人叫到了。余清离给自己加油打气，握了握手心，希望自己好运。

“6号是吧，应该看过本子了，说一下你对小美人鱼的理解吧。”

一进去，导演就问了余清离这样一个问题。余清离不慌不忙地调动脑中的知识，诉说着自己的理解。

“我认为，小美人鱼是一个勇敢、善良、乐于助人的人，她可以为了自己的所爱奋不顾身……”

在先前经纪人给他的资料里，MV的主要剧情和童话故事小美人鱼走向一致，善良的小美人鱼、英俊的王子、恶毒的巫婆，这三个人构成了MV故事的主要框架。但和童话故事不同的是，小美人鱼没有说明性别，王子也没有和邻国公主成婚，小美人鱼为了成为人类，喝下了巫婆的药水，变成了人之后无法走路也无法说话。王子从来没见过小美人鱼，但却可怜这个不能言语也不能走路的美人，便将美人带回宫殿。

随着时间的推移，王子逐渐爱上了小美人鱼变成的美人，但他却还在不断寻找那天救过自己的美人鱼。小美人鱼口不能言，虽然后来学会了走路，但每走一步都好像在刀尖上舞蹈。两人彼爱着彼此但却不能和对方诉说。

后来，王子所在的国家发生了战争，王子率领征战。小美人遇到担心王子，但又不能和王子一同去。直到前线连连传来败绩，王子深陷埋伏，小美人鱼为了救王子，又和巫婆交换了药物。在王子得胜归来见到小美人鱼的那一刻，小美人鱼就化作了泡沫，只留下发现小美人鱼身份的王子黯然神伤。

余清离就针对自己对于这个故事的理解，表达了对小美人鱼的看法。他说了有一分多钟，直到口干舌燥导演才发话让他结束。

“你表演一段小美人鱼化作泡沫的神情吧。”

余清离接到了来自导演的指令，他有一分钟的准备时间，余清离正在沉思如何表现，也就没注意到从后门那边进来了一个带着黑兜帽和黑口罩的男子，那人看到余清离，眼前一亮，也没等导演招呼，便直接坐到了导演旁边。

等余清离准备好之后，导演一声开始，他便迅速进入了状态。

只见导演面前的余清离好像变了一个人一样，面容还是那样昳丽，但神情却不复从前。如果说以前的余清离看上去像是个涉世未深的年轻人，那么现在的余清离，他的眼神中写满了沧桑，看上去是经历过许多不如意的事情，但又无处诉说，长期憋在心里，又全部刻在了眼神上。在余清离的眼神里，如果仔细看的话，还能看出里面的眷恋、依依不舍，以及决绝。只用一眼，便将在坐的人全部拉入了那种情绪中，让人欲罢不能。

刚刚进来的黑兜帽男子明显也看到了余清离的表现，他眼神更亮了，好像狗看到了一大块新鲜的肉。在众人还没反应过来的时候，他迅速掏出手机，将余清离的表演拍了下来，然后发给了一个人。

余清离的表演已经结束了，他迅速恢复了之前 的神情，又变成了之前那个有些孩子气的软绵绵的模样，让导演心中大呼演技可以。但他的赞赏也就是一分钟的事，虽然对余清离很满意了，但导演还要去面其他人，也不好给余清离这边准话，只是他却深深记住了余清离这个人。

“行了，你可以回去了，如果有进展我会通知你的经纪人的。”

“怎么样怎么样？离崽你发挥还行吗？我也拖朋友给你看着点，一有什么消息咱们马上就能知道。如果这个不行的话……也没事！我手头上还有几个本子，可能没有你在拍的那个好，但也不会很差，你可以看看！大不了咱下次再说嘛！”

摇摇头，看着这个已经给自己铺好后路的经纪人，余清离心中一暖。但他却知道，自己这次表现还行，应该问题不大，只是结果出来之前他也不好下结论，只能和经纪人说导演让他等通知。

经纪人得到这个意料之中的答案，倒也算乐观，笑呵呵地拍了拍余清离，说他还年轻，让他继续努力云云。

两人一左一右地往前走着，马上就要到车旁边了。就在他们往前走的时候，那个黑兜帽男子又出现了。这一次，男子将两人拦住了，明显有什么话要说。


	99. 金主和小明星7

余清离看着眼前的这个拦路的男子，眼里显出了疑惑。但余清离不认识男子，缺不代表他经纪人不认识。见到眼前的男子，经纪人面露激动，但却又不敢表现得太明显。

“您好，我是《追》的摄影师喻山，刚才我有幸看到了余先生的试镜，觉得你很符合我接下来要拍的系列，请问我有没有这个荣幸为余先生拍摄呢？”

男子一边说话，一边解下自己包裹着的黑帽子和黑口罩，露出了重重“面具”之下的俊秀面容。男子在对经纪人说话，但眼睛看着余清离，那里面闪烁着星星一般的光芒。

“……”

余清离并不知道男子的身份，但《追》这个杂志他还是了解一点的。这个杂志号称紧追世界时尚前沿，每次一个系列发表都能引起时尚界的腥风血雨，更能带动国内的时尚潮流，也因此被誉为华国国内首屈一指的一线时尚杂志。也正是因为知道《追》，所以余清离才没敢吭声，他对时尚圈不是很了解，也不知道自己刚才哪里打动了这位摄影师，所以谨慎起见，也就没有应声。

那男子好像也知道余清离还在娱乐公司里，所以也没指望能让他一口应下。对着余清离说完话之后，男子才转头看向经纪人，好像在询问他的意见。

还能有什么意见！！！这可是国内顶级时尚杂志《追》的邀约啊！！！要说余清离不了解眼前的男子是谁，只知道杂志的话，经纪人心里可是门儿清，眼前这男子可不是什么普通的摄影师，而是《追》的首席摄影师喻山先生！！！

传说此人极其挑剔，但摄影水平极高，而且还凭借着自己的能力成为了《追》的股东之一，无数想在时尚界打大展头角的模特们无不希望可以成为被喻山选中的幸运儿，哪怕在《追》上只有一小块版面也成。但喻山的挑剔可是在圈里出了名的，很少有人能入了他的法眼，所以经纪人也不知道该说余清离幸运还是人家颜好了。

经纪人只愣了片刻，很快就反应过来，替余清离答应了喻山的邀约。开什么玩笑，自己带离崽三年了，好不容易有人发现了离崽的好，还是个大佬，这要说不答应他赵炳第一个不答应！果然还是就应该借此机会和喻山好好合作就是。

那男子见赵炳答应，迅速和他加了微信好友，还把余清离给加上了。两人说好明天上午去带余清离去《追》的总部签订合同之后，男子便先告辞了，走之前还给余清离抛了个“媚眼”，只留下了一个好像还在梦里的经纪人和有点没反应过来发生了什么的余清离。

“可以啊离崽，我都没想到你在里面试镜试得这么好，竟然让喻先生给看中了！”经纪人回过神来，转头拍了拍余清离的肩膀，一脸喜气洋洋，“诶你去试镜怎么喻先生会在那？算了算了，离崽，以后你要是发达了，可得想着你赵哥啊！咳咳，你那什么眼神，我想想还不行嘛！”

余清离本来还有点懵，但看到自家经纪人夸张的表现，一时有些无语，面无表情地看了赵炳一眼，没想到被他揪了个正着。他本来还想问问经纪人有关喻山的信息，却被经纪人糊了一把脑袋，直说他真是走运，接着便将喻山如何如何跟他叨叨完了。

“……所以啊，离崽，咱一定要珍惜好这次的机会。人家喻先生看上你了，那你也得给人好好表现不是！咱明天去签合同，你给我收拾得好一点，就……就穿你那套最贵的衣服吧！咱公司小，平时好资源也少，这才让你这明珠蒙了尘，现在终于被人发现了，哈哈哈，真不愧是我的眼光……”

在回去的路上，余清离听了一路自家经纪人有些语无伦次的话，东一脚西一腿的，但那种激动之情确实实打实的。

不知道是不是被自家经纪人传染了，余清离回到家心情竟也有些激动。他拿出手机搜了搜《追》和喻山，在广大神通广大的网友的指挥下，看到了往期《追》的封面，以及喻山的摄影作品。

看想着手机上可谓是美轮美奂的作品，余清离抬头看着白白的天花板，还是觉得自己十分幸运。

“叮！”

就在余清离抬头放空自己的时候，一个好友申请的声音将余清离拉回了现实。他打开微信，却看到这人的验证信息写着“谈迟助理张盟”，终于将气运之子的任务这件事给想了起来。

想想自己以后恐怕还要做任务，但自己却没有谈迟的联系方式，余清离思索了一会儿便将助理张盟给加上了。

几乎是余清离通过好友申请的瞬间，他便收到了来自张盟的一条信息，让他明天下午去海豚娱乐的办公室找谈迟。回了个收到之后，余清离又躺在床上看天花板了。

明天将会是忙碌的一天啊，余清离在睡过去之前想到。


	100. 金主和小明星8-1

次日，余清离在经纪人的陪同下来到了《追》的总部。由于喻山早就嘱咐过前台助理，所以很快就有人引导他们来到了喻山的办公室。

小李在《追》的前台工作了三年了，她每时每刻都在为自己能够在这个时尚圈顶级刊物里工作而感到骄傲与自豪。今天她一大早就听说，今天会有一个喻山钦点的小模特儿来这里签合同，小李觉得十分不可思议。

开什么玩笑，她在这工作三年了，从没见过喻山给哪个小模特好脸看，平日里都是小模特们排好了队，等着喻山去挑，现在喻山竟然亲选了这个人。一时间，小李也说不出来是因为喻山的转性而感到惊讶，还是更多的是对于那个小模特的期待了。

所以，等到那个小模特来这里之前，小李想过他可能的所有样子。或许是清纯可爱的，或许是妖娆艳丽的，但直到余清离来到她面前的那一刻，她才意识到，原来有人能把又纯又欲表达得如此透彻，即使带着一顶帽子，也无法遮住这种美丽。

直到小李给他办完登记，又目送他上楼之后，她才捂着胸口，感觉自己好像被丘比特一键射中了一样。她瞧着前台这边没什么人，便赶紧掏出手机，在自己的小姐妹群里分享着自己刚刚的见闻。

“卧槽卧槽姐妹们你们不知道我刚刚看到了什么！！我刚刚看到了活的神仙！！那眼神那身段，就是我死在他怀里也行啊啊啊啊啊！！！可惜神仙哥哥被喻山大大发现了，应该是要签合同，呜呜呜刚刚发现的神仙哥哥就捂不住了呜呜呜”

也许是她的语气太过激动，还有的小姐妹不太相信，想让她发来照片看看。小李没有照片，她不由有些责怪自己刚刚没悄悄拍个背影，但很快她转眼一下想，反正神仙哥哥就要和喻山大大合作了，以后可有的是照片看。

这么一想，她便很快就又高兴了起来。虽然错过了一次拍照的机会，但小哥哥还会再来他们总部的，到时候不愁拍不上照片。这么想着，小李便迅速调整好状态，又投入了工作中去，这一次明显笑容更大也更真诚了。

再说余清离那边，他和经纪人在助理的引导下来到了喻山的办公室。余清离自己作为签了公司的人，不好越过经纪人和喻山谈合同，便只在一旁坐着，听着两人的谈论。

喻山明显对余清离十分满意，给出的条件也是经纪人没想过的好，好到经纪人都不太好意思再要求什么了。喻山甚至打听过余清离的行程，将余清离这段时间在拍的电视剧也给算进去了，只说在没有他戏份的时候和周末都可以过来拍摄。经纪人觉得喻山很好说话，开得条件也很不错，便很快准备签下合同。

可等到合同拿上来的时候，经纪人不禁有些傻眼。他本来以为喻山是看到了余清离小美人鱼的试镜，觉得他很适合一套服饰，所以才想和自家艺人合作。但他看这合同，明显是将《追》接下来一个系列的服饰都要和自家合作，而且还在补充协议中强调，如果以后还有合适的项目，还有和余清离合作的打算，希望余清离可以合作。

“这……这不合规矩吧……”经纪人绕是觉得喻先生好说话，却也没想到这人这样好说话。或许是喻先生觉得余清离就是自己的缪斯吗？经纪人觉得他们摄影圈还挺讲究这个的。面对这样的一个大合同，经纪人怎么说也要问一下余清离本人的意见。

余清离也觉得有些惊讶，他以为两人就合作一个系列，万万没想到还有后续的合作。他犹豫了一下，手也搭在自己的肚子上，想到了这次的任务，以及自己腹中有可能已经怀上的孩子，有点不能决定。

见两人都有些犹豫，喻山生怕自己的缪斯跑了，便赶紧又加了一剂“猛料”：“余先生，后续的合作事宜我们准备以你的时间为准，所以余先生不用担心档期问题。”

听到喻山都已经退到了这种地步，余清离也不好拒绝了，便答应了下来。经纪人自然是希望余清离答应的，毕竟这可能是自家小糊崽最近最好的一个资源，他自然是想余清离好好把握的。

有了余清离的同意，喻山和经纪人很快就签完了协议。走出《追》的大门，经纪人还没从“天上掉馅饼”中走出来，整个人喜洋洋的。而余清离在得了喻山的准话之后，便稍微放下了一些心来，他还没准备好要大着肚子拍摄的打算，所以在刚才签完合同，便让经纪人和喻山约定了时间，在下周周三和周末共三天来这里拍摄。

“诶，离崽你不要回家的吗？”原本想送余清离回家的经纪人一愣，但很快余清离便说自己要去朋友家玩，经纪人便释然了，心说儿大不留人。嘱咐了一通让余清离注意形象，别被人发现之类的话之后，经纪人便离开了。

和经纪人告别不久之后，余清离便坐上了一辆黑车，来到了海豚娱乐。其实，余清离并不是要去什么朋友家，而是要去赴谈迟的约。他这样告诉经纪人，也不过是想让他放心罢了。

海豚娱乐每天都会有无数俊男靓女进出，公司的人也都习惯了，尤其是偶尔还会出现一些生面孔，大约都是他们公司新进的小明星。但绕是这样，余清离进入海豚娱乐的时候，还是让大家眼前一亮，有种这才是人间绝美的感觉，不少人甚至还悄悄拍了照片。

什么？你说规定上不准偷拍公司的明星？开玩笑，这人一看就是一个新人，是不是他们公司的还不一定呢，他们只是看到好看的人忍不住分享而已，怎么能叫偷拍呢？你看人长得这么好看，不就是给人看看养眼的嘛！海豚娱乐的职员据理力争，一定要留下手里的照片，经理也管不了他们，一想这人应该不是自己公司的，他可没听说又哪位经纪人签了新人，便只好睁一只眼闭一只眼了。


	101. 金主和小明星8-2

余清离在助理的指引下，坐上了电梯，来到了谈迟的办公室前。刚才他不是没有感觉到那些投在他身上的目光，不过他能觉出来那些目光都是善意的，便也没太在意。

反正被人看几眼又掉不了几两肉，而且他又是在娱乐圈吃饭的，早晚要熟悉这种镁光灯下万众瞩目的感觉，所以余清离在让自己慢慢习惯它。

“哼！”

谈迟见到余清离进来了，便送给他一个“哼”声，转头便示意助理把东西递给余清离。余清离面上没有表现出什么，但心里却说这人怕不是猪猪精转世，好像每次见到他都会哼哼几声。腹诽完毕，余清离接过助理手中的东西，专心看着上面的文字。

这是一份合同，毋庸置疑，不过上面的内容看上去有些奇怪，和平常余清离见到的不太一样。一抬眼，“追求合同”这几个大字就直接跳到了余清离眼前，他有点纳闷，便又往下看去。

一、甲方在乙方追求期间，有权拒绝乙方的各式追求，乙方不得对甲方的拒绝有所干涉；二、乙方不得干涉甲方的工作，在追求期间不得有任何非分之想；三、为便于追求，乙方需搬进甲方家中，在追求期间于甲方家中居住；四、如甲方需要，乙方需要随叫随到……如有违反，协议中止。

“……”

如果这是一本闽漫画的话，余清离已经可以想象到，自己的额头旁边一定早就画出了三条黑线，他的杏眼也会变成死鱼眼。但好在这不是漫画，余清离也算是见过些大风大浪了，这才没让自己内心的情绪泄露出些许。

看完这份合同，余清离可算是明白这谈总想要干什么了，不就是准备接受自己的追求了嘛，搞得和谈了一个什么大案子一样认真。余清离觉得谈迟这人更加可爱了，而且在恋爱上面看上去没什么经验，不然也不会把这合同给自己了。联想到向协所说的谈迟单身将近三十年的经历，余清离越发觉得追求这人应该还挺好玩儿的。

“咳，”见余清离半天没有动静，谈迟清了清嗓子，装作不经意地往余清离那边瞥了一眼，“看完了吗？”

余光看到谈总小动作的余清离不由失笑，这人真是越看越可爱呀！他点了点头，送给谈迟一个柔软的笑容和可爱的小酒窝。看到谈迟有一瞬间的不好意思，余清离脸上的笑意反而加深了。

“如果同意的话，可以在上面签字了。”谈迟严肃地说，掩下眼中的一丝丝紧张。

这么好的条件，当然是要签字了。一想到条款里完全没有付租金的要求，还能“近水楼台先得月”，余清离心里完全没有一丝抗拒，欣然接过助理递过来的笔，在上面签上了自己的名字。再次抬头看向谈迟的时候，正好捉到了他一闪而过的放松，余清离便又歪头朝着他笑了笑，满足地看到谈总又抿住了嘴角。

“你今天正好没事，我的助理今天会帮你搬家，”话还没说完，谈迟就好像发现了自己说错话一样，赶快闭上了嘴，但一会儿，又道：“我晚上想吃饺子。”

虽然突然被人安排了任务让余清离略有不爽，但鉴于自己现在是在追求人家，又要在人家“白吃白住”，余清离便乖乖地点了点头，看起来有点像只小兔子。

谈迟安排的助理是个金牌助理，办事效率极高，叫来的搬家公司一个下午的功夫就将余清离的家收拾了个一干二净，并且将东西都带到了谈迟家里，还让人给收拾出来一间客房给余清离住。

躺在新家的大床上，余清离舒服地在上面打了个滚，心里越发觉得谈迟的好来。虽然他下午没怎么出力，但退房等事宜还是让余清离忙得团团转，再加上还要和自家经纪人报备，也是费心不少。起身冲了个凉，将全身的疲惫都冲走之后，余清离终于开始思索谈总要求的晚饭上来。

打开冰箱，不出意料地发现了里面的新鲜食材，余清离高兴地意识到自己不用再出去逛超市了。天知道这里有多大，刚才助理带自己过来的时候，差点把余清离绕晕，也样余清离后知后觉地认识到自己仿佛点亮了路痴属性。

但还好这做饭还是会做的。清点好蔬菜和肉类，余清离决定做一道白菜水饺。他收拾好白菜和猪肉之后，又感谢了一会儿全自动搅拌机的存在，手下飞快运动着，不一会儿，一盘白白胖胖的饺子就整整齐齐地坐在木板上。

烧水、下锅。等余清离把饺子们都捞出来装到盘子里的时候，已经是晚上八点了，他早就饥肠辘辘，连忙将饺子放到桌上，又端来刚才调好的小料。

在余清离返回去取筷子的时候，大门一开一合，谈迟回来了。他刚刚谈成了一桩大生意，而且这生意费了他三个月才“磨”下来，所以这也是他三个月来第一次回家。本来还有人想要喊他吃顿庆功宴，却叫他想到今天家里多的那个人而推开了。

一进家门，谈迟就闻到了水饺清新的香气，里面还混杂着醋和老抽的味道，甚至还有些清新的瓜果味。谈迟忍不住咽了一下口水，脚上的步子不由加快。

来到餐厅，果然看到了带着围裙正在忙前忙后的余清离。看着这人为自己忙碌的样子，谈迟原本躁动的心也平静了下来。他突然产生了一种错觉，好像他的生活原本就应该是这个样子。

“回来啦，洗手吃饭吧。”抬眼看到了一身风尘的谈迟，余清离很自然地喊他过来吃饭。见这人半天不动，余清离以为他又是要人侍候了，便无奈地来到他身前，擦干净手之后，将谈迟身上带着些凉意的西装给脱了下来。到了领带的时候，余清离有点够不到，便踮了踮脚。

感受到余清离扑在自己脖颈处的呼吸，谈迟的心脏突然跳得有点快，在余清离把领带给拿下来后，抱着衣服逃也似的离开。

“记得洗手再吃饭啊！”余清离在后面叮嘱的声音好像催命一般，让谈迟的心更乱了。在吃饭之前他都沉浸在这种情绪里，直到香软可口的饺子吃到嘴里，微烫的汁水流入他的舌头和喉咙，才让谈迟稍稍回过些神，看着面前正在“狂吃”的余清离，谈迟的眸子见见加深。

余清离才不管谈迟什么表情呢，他做了半天饭，饿也饿坏了，此时最重要的事情便是暴风“吸入”饺子们，嘴巴一动一动地好像仓鼠，直到吃得肚儿圆圆才不舍得一样放下筷子。

“我去刷碗。”谈迟说完，便离开了。余清离瘫在座位上，摸着自己微鼓的小肚子，觉得自己做了饭劳苦功高，让谈迟刷刷碗也没什么，便瘫在座位上不想动了。

晚上，躺在自己的大床上，余清离美美地睡了一觉，他觉得自己好像忘记了什么，但又想不起来，索性不想了。


	102. 金主和小明星9-1

一大早，余清离是被手机铃声给吵醒的。他本来是想要挂掉这个“没有眼色”的电话，但却在看到来电显示的时候猛得清醒了。

来电人是童宝宝，原主的死党兼童年玩伴。余清离揉了揉眉头，觉得一定是自家经纪人认为自己做完在他那里休息了，所以才给他打了电话。对，他还没想好怎么和经纪人说自己搬到谈迟这边的消息，而且两人现在又是签了合同的关系，想到这个问题，余清离忽然一阵心累。

“喂！离离！我可好久没见你了，你最近好忙啊！今天早上赵哥跟我打电话问我你在不在我这里，我可是帮你打了掩护哈，你可得好好谢谢我！你自己浪的时候注意点，别给别人看到了！”余清离一接通电话，童宝宝的声音就噼里啪啦地砸了过来。余清离对童宝宝的印象不错，便好声哄着这人，毕竟在自己和经纪人坦白之前，怕是都要靠童宝宝掩护掩护了。

“哎对了，离离，今天晚上老徐在他家会所办了个派对，那会所里可有温泉呢！你去不去！要是没事的话就陪我一起去嘛！你放心，那边保护措施做得挺好的，我可是早就想去老徐那里蹭温泉了，去嘛～”

两人聊了没多久，童宝宝就说到了他这次的真正目的上。徐立是童宝宝和余清离共同的朋友，上学的时候认识的，家里做生意，有点小钱。算起来几人也好久没聚聚了，余清离略一思索，便没拒绝童宝宝。

“耶！那我去接你吗？还是咱老地方见？还是老地方见吧！记得穿得好看一点 这可是老徐的派对呢，咱作为朋友怎么能掉了架呢！晚上七点见！”

挂掉电话，余清离抬头看向对面的挂钟 ，才早上七点。平时这个点没事他都会睡觉，但现在既然已经被童宝宝给吵醒，余清离的瞌睡虫也去了大半。摸了摸瘪瘪的肚子，余清离决定先去给自己做点吃的。

路过谈迟的屋子时，余清离透过门缝，并没有看到屋子里有人，他也不知道谈迟的清晨跑步的习惯，只以为谈总工作繁忙，一大早就走了。那就不做他的饭好啦，余清离心下愉快地决定，然后便在路过门口的时候看到了跑步回来面上微湿的谈迟。

“啊，你回来啦！刚刚去跑步了吗？”为了掩饰自己眸子里的惊讶，余清离摸摸鼻子，试图转移话题。

谈迟没说话，看到还穿着小熊睡衣的余清离，雪白的肌肤就暴露在他眼里，在阳光下白得发光，眸色渐深，喉头动了动，点头的动作微微顿了顿。

“这样啊，那我去给咱下点面条吧，你有什么忌口的嘛？”得到谈迟的回答后，余清离没多想，便去了厨房，开始准备早饭。

啧啧，谈总可真是挑剔，既不吃葱姜也不吃蒜，余清离想了想，索性做了一锅西红柿鸡蛋面。他凑近闻了闻，除了没放葱姜蒜之外，味道也还不错。

吃过饭后，余清离觉得反正自己没什么事，便在卧室里研究起喻山昨天发过来的拍摄规划。《追》这次的主题是“精灵”，意在打造一个精灵王国。余清离还专门查了查往期《追》的平面作品，又和这回的精灵主题做了个对比，发现这还是《追》第一次出这种魔幻主题，并没有什么前例可以参考。看了一会儿，便觉得没什么意思，只好放下手机，躺到床上。

等到余清离再次醒来的时候，已经是下午两点多了，谈迟也早就不再在了，张助理给自己发了个信息，说是谈总中午就走了，晚上不回去吃饭，这正好中了余清离的下怀。他心中喜悦，敲击手机的键盘的手都十分欢快。

晚上七点，余清离准时来到了和童宝宝约好的“老地方”。说是“老地方”，其实是一家酒吧，原主之前经常和童宝宝一起过来。还好原主很糊，不然被狗仔拍到又是一件麻烦事。

“离离！这里！上车吧！我拉着你！”

童宝宝朝余清离挥了挥手，余清离便看到了身穿骚红色皮夹克、戴着黑色墨镜的童宝宝。这人穿衣向来高调，这次来参加派对，穿得更加花哨了。反观余清离，穿了一件黑色的风衣，里面一件奶白色长袖，看起来软绵绵的。

“我不是叫你好好收拾收拾嘛！你怎么就穿了这个？嗯，头发打理过了，帅气！得，这样也挺好看，走吧！”

来到会所，余清离童宝宝二人被侍者引进了三楼。徐立就是这的东家，这次派对更是占用了整整一层的空间，看起来气阔无比，引来童宝宝夸张的赞叹声。

？余清离一边附和着童宝宝，一边却也在观察着周围，正见到一个瘦高的黑衣男子匆匆在他们面前走过，余清离一眼就看到了那人的峻眉和星眼，一时间有些恍惚。等他反应过来时，男子已经走远了。

“老徐，今天三层都是咱的地方了嘛？”三人汇合后，寒暄了几句，童宝宝便无不羡慕地问道。徐立自然点头，说三楼大厅全是他们的，但最里面的包间他没能拿到，听他爸说客人很早就定了，只说不要招惹就行。童宝宝点点头，之后便扑进了蛋糕美食的海洋。

余清离朝最里面的包间看去，皱了皱眉。刚刚那个男子就是进了那里，那人的长相给了余清离一个奇怪的感觉，但客随主便，见徐立没再说什么，他便也只好咽下心中的疑问，投入到了派对的欢乐气氛中。


	103. 金主和小明星9-2

这次的派对为的就是庆祝一下徐立家里新开的这家温泉会所，来得人挺多，大部分都是徐立家里合作伙伴的朋友，像是余清离和童宝宝这样的死党还真不算多。

例行的吃喝结束之后，大家对彼此的了解也增进了不少，之前还十分生疏的氛围马上就变得热络了起来。这些年轻人家里大多都是做生意的，就连童宝宝家里都在搞房地产，所以像余清离这种家里没什么背景，自身又在娱乐圈发展的人真的十分罕见。但好在余清离之前糊得很彻底，最近接下的几个合同也都还没官宣，别人只知道他在娱乐行业工作，对于其他的知道甚少。

余清离一场派对下来，玩得十分坦然，丝毫没有一点艺人的自觉，除了饮食方面控制不少，其他的该聊聊，该玩玩。等到大家都吃喝得差不多的时候，徐立叫着大家去体验他们的主打项目——温泉。

这帮年轻人许多都是奔着温泉来的，现在听到徐立招呼，恨不得马上飞到温泉里面。童宝宝也不例外，在徐立邀请完之后，便拉着余清离来到了温泉的位置。余清离来到了才发现，这温泉很大，足有50米长宽，据说要是他们在包间里，还可以享用独立的小温泉，但徐立一直在强调小温泉没有大温泉来得爽利，便让大家在大温泉里泡泡。

毕竟是一群年轻人，他们在更衣室里换上会所提供的一次性衣物后，便纷纷扑进了温泉里，在温泉的热气浸润下，个个都露出了享受的神情。

余清离也被童宝宝拉进更衣室换衣服。他本来对温泉项目就有点感兴趣，此时见到大家的神情，更是想要一试。

“离离，你快点！我换好衣服啦，在温泉里等你哦！”

童宝宝难掩心中的激动，飞速换好衣服就冲向了温泉池。余清离听见好友欢快的声音，无奈地笑了笑，手下更换衣服的速度却提高了不少。

“……客串？你怎么不出个双人系列呢？……特约嘉宾还说得过去……行吧行吧，答应你就是了，我看看档期，回头再给你个准话……好了，别得寸进尺，就这样吧，挂了。”

余清离发誓，他真的没有在偷听别人说话，是这人就在距离他一柜之隔的另一面，话语无意间就进入了他的耳朵里。这人也是娱乐圈的吗？不然余清离为什么会听到“客串”“档期”等等之类的词。

但余清离没有听人墙角的打算，他飞速换好衣服，也准备去温泉池那边。

“唔……”余清离揉了揉脑门，刚刚他出门的时候正好和一个人撞到了一起，那人有点高，所以余清离的脑门正好撞在那人胸部，磕得他脑壳疼。

那人好像也被撞懵了，顿了几秒，说道：“抱歉，我不知道你会从这边出来。”

余清离可怜兮兮的样子就这样进入了那人的视线中，他眼角微红，眉头正皱着，葱白的手指在额头那里一下一下摁着。那人突然就起了爱怜之心，他抬起手，刚想在余清离的额头处揉一揉，便见到余清离抬起了头。

四目相对，男子眼里是说不出的惊艳，而余清离却觉得男子有些莫名的眼熟，但是和谈迟给他的眼熟感不一样的感觉。现在一看，这男子长相英俊，剑一样的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，嘴唇微薄但不失性感，脸庞瘦削但无比立体。

见到男子的眼里的歉意，余清离连忙说自己没事。已经有一个让他有种奇怪感觉的谈迟就算了，现在又冒出了一个，这让余清离有点怀疑自己，谈迟是气运之子，难道这个人也是气运之子吗？那他这运气也太好了，随便碰见一个人都是气运之子，简直可以去买彩票了嘛！

“很抱歉撞到了你，我叫黎宸争1，如果你有什么问题的话可以打上面的电话。冒昧问一句，您是……”

余清离只见眼前男子递给自己一张名片，他还没来得及看男子的名字，就听到温泉那边童宝宝叫自己的声音，只好匆匆和男子交换了自己的名字，便向着温泉池那边快步走去。

“离离！你可算来了！快下来快下来，可舒服了！我都不想出来啦！”

童宝宝热情地招呼着余清离下水，余清离下水后，确实感觉到徐立家的温泉不错，温度适中，泡起来能把人的全部疲惫都扫光。但他心里却时常想起来刚刚的那名男子，泡温泉时就有些心不在焉。如果他没记错的话，那人的眉眼和之前进门时带着黑口罩的男子很像，余清离思索再三，觉得他们就是同一个人。

等到派对结束，被童宝宝和徐立又拉着喝了一顿酒，余清离回家时，已经是晚上十二点了。谈迟显然没回家，余清离便放心大胆地回到了他的卧室，将自己摔在了床上。

但没一会儿，余清离又想到了那名男子，想到他还给了他一张名片，便抓紧从自己的口袋里翻出了微湿的名片。

“黎宸争……”余清离轻声念出了上面的名字，突然就想起来男子是谁了。这不就是另外一个气运之子黎宸争嘛，好像是个影帝来着！余清离想到他要拍的那个MV，好像就是为了影帝的新剧而弄的。又想到他今天无意间碰到这人，余清离顿时觉得自己和气运之子还真是有缘，先是谈迟，又是黎宸争 。

“明天不如去买个彩票吧……”余清离暗暗道。但想了一会儿，他很快就精力不济了，泡温泉是一家很费力气的事情，再加上他还喝了点酒，很快床上就多了一个睡着的人。


	104. 金主和小明星10

次日，余清离睡到九点才醒，接着便来到了剧组片场。

这周同上周相同，余清离的戏份还是几乎没有，更多的时候都在观摩男女主的对手戏。根据导演的安排，余清离的戏份在下一周才会出现，而且在整个剧中占比不大，大约一个月左右就可以杀青。

于是这几天，余清离几乎都在观摩男女主对戏，领会他们的表演技巧，几天之后竟觉得自己的演技也提高了不少。而且余清离是个十分好学、积极向上的人，他还自己在网上报了个演技班，专门锻炼自己的演技。

转眼便到了周三，余清离在经纪人的陪同下，再次来到了《追》的总部。喻山一见到余清离，便激动地拉着余清离来到了试衣间，让他挨个将衣服上身试穿。

几轮试穿之后，喻山摸着下下巴，感觉自己应该已经摸到了给余清离拍摄的诀窍，便让余清离先穿着一身带着浅金色闪边的墨绿色上衣，衣服垂到他膝盖上方。喻山特地没有让余清离穿上鞋袜之类的，这样就能将他雪白细长的双腿展示地淋漓尽致。在拍摄的时候，有一张喻山还专门让余清离双手环抱这膝盖，这样他就可以将余清离小巧白皙的双脚和剪的圆润的脚趾一起放进镜头中。

要说余清离刚刚换好衣服出来的时候，好像一个纯洁而又有些天真的孩子，那等到化妆师和造型师为他化好妆、做好造型之后，余清离再次出现在众人面前时，他就真的像是一个从森林里走出来的精灵了。

在见到他的那一瞬间，大家都忍不住到吸了一口凉气。这不是精灵还有谁是！！！余清离头发微乱，上面带着一个树枝和花朵编制而成的花环，左耳上缠绕着一支粉色的小花，面上流露出一些不谙世事与世隔绝的朦胧感。他缓缓向大家走来的时候，雪白的脚丫踏在柔软的地毯上，但很多人却都害怕他会被地毯弄伤，大家的呼吸都轻了不少。

喻山见到余清离的完整造型的那一瞬间，手里的照相机就开始自动工作了，他迅速进入工作状态，“咔咔咔”拍了好多张照片。他简直是爱极了余清离的这套造型，这一天为余清离拍了许多张照片。等到余清离下午要换第二套衣服的时候，喻山还有些恋恋不舍，直到余清离答应和他合照才总算没耽误拍第二套的功夫。

第二套是上身是一件华丽的白色长袍，上面绣着金丝，图案十分奇幻，余清离没认出来是什么，但看上去效果还不错。下身是一件同色系的灯笼裤，不同于其他传统灯笼裤，这款裤子的收腿效果更好，将余清离腿部的线条完美地勾勒了出来，再加上腰间的镶着钻石珠宝的腰带，整套衣服华丽无比。

造型师为了配合这一套衣服，特地给余清离头上带戴了个长发，头顶端放着一顶银色皇冠，最中间的蓝宝石闪闪发亮，无比耀眼。化妆师这次也换了一个风格，为余清离化了一个相对庄严肃穆的妆容。但喻山见到之后，非觉得还不完美，又让化妆师在余清离眼角添了一道绯红色的眼影。这一笔让余清离眼尾泛红，随便一瞥，便是顾盼生情，和他整体的妆面形成了一种微妙的对比。

喻山在这一套衣服上也下了不少功夫，下午拍了不少照片。但他最满意的还是最后拍的那一张。昏暗的环境中，余清离背对着他，他的头微微向后，光线从他的面颊一侧打了过来。在余清离前面的是一张王座，在黑暗的阴影的映衬下显得诡谲无比。余清离眼神低垂，长长的睫毛上好像洒满了金色的光芒。他的脸被光线照得很亮，面上没有任何表情，但观者却能感受到他带给自己的决绝与无情。

在拍这一张的时候，余清离一只脚已经踏上了阶梯。阶梯被红色的地毯所覆盖，暗红色的地毯仿佛鲜血一般暗沉。喻山只瞧了一眼，便迅速扣动快门，“咔咔咔”几声，便将这幅画面永久定格。

等第二套拍完，已经接近7点了。喻山再舍不得，也不得不放余清离走了。他拍拍余清离的肩膀，无不遗憾地说没能再让他试一试第三套。余清离笑了笑，说反正他周末两天都会过来拍摄，到时候他们可以多试几套，这才让喻山心中的不舍和遗憾的感觉减轻了不少。

余清离也不知道喻山工作起来会这样拼命，灵感来了谁也别想打扰。这第一次拍摄他还不是很清楚，等到周末再来的时候，余清离被喻山按着拍了五六套衣服，这才将《追》这个系列的套装拍了个七七八八。

周末拍完之后，余清离已经觉得自己脱了一层皮，和喻山约好一些其他小饰品的拍摄之后便逃也似的离去了。而喻山本人对余清离的镜头表现十分满意，勒令部员加班加点将图片修了出来，而他自己则在周日这天迫不及待地将自己和余清离的合影发到了微博上。


	105. 金主和小明星11

“介绍一下，可爱的小朋友。”

就在喻山将自己和余清离的合照发出去之后，微博有一瞬间的停顿，好像回光返照一样，不少人都看到了合照，然后在几秒之后微博就崩溃了。

大家看着喻山发出来的照片，上面余清离穿着一套白色的长款T恤配西裤，头发上方有一朵呆毛，和喻山站到一起就好像是一个乖巧的小弟弟。不少人都想要知道这个小弟弟的名字，可他们刚想给喻山留言，一刷新的功夫微博就打不开了。

“啊啊啊啊微博怎么又不行了！！！”

“辣鸡微博太不经用了！！！”

“我要弟弟我要弟弟啊啊啊！”

“一分钟之内，我要知道弟弟的名字！”

“今天我终于心动了呜呜呜，麻麻再也不用担心女儿审美出问题了，我差点都以为自己不会再爱了！”

“小孩看上去软乎乎的，真的很治愈，今天刚和男朋友分手，看到小孩之后心情好多了。”

“奇怪，我明明是个男的，但我觉得他长得还挺可爱的，特别像我弟弟。”

微博崩溃了大约半个小时的时间，再次打开的时候，喻山的微博下面就已经有了不少网友的评论。而且难得的是，这些评论大都是正面的，偶尔有几个“酸里酸气”的恶臭言论都被网友们diss地删评走人了。

大约是发完微博喻山就去忙工作了，所以并没有理会网友的评论。等了半个小时的网友们无比想要知道合影中人的身份，好奇心好像长了爪子，在他们的心里挠来挠去。无法，很多网友只好自力更生，想要自己在网上找到小孩的信息，还有人刷起了tag，想要扒余清离的一点蛛丝马迹。

但余清离之前实在是太糊了，拍了好几部剧，要么是只有很少戏份的炮灰，要么就是倒霉到电视剧拍好之后没有过审，只有他一开始出道时拍的那部偶像剧还可以在网上找到。但原主的演技并不是太好，在余清离眼中并无什么可取之处，就连这部剧给原主 人设也是比较好演的高冷挂，原主全程就面无表情地演完了整部剧。

网友的力量是强大的。许多网友顺着余清离的那部偶像剧，扒出了余清离的身份。在知道余清离只是被一家小公司签走，之前很长时间又没什么戏拍之后，不少网友都觉得十分可惜。

“这种神颜……emmmm要是再火不了我可是真的觉得娱乐圈真黑了……”

“小弟弟的那部偶像剧大家都看了吗！弟弟在里面竟然演了一个高冷学长！明明剧外这么软萌！”

“看了看了！高冷学长我也可以呜呜呜！最好是人前高冷人后软乎乎！”

“楼上在想桃子吧……但我们梨宝还是好可爱！！！”

当然，在不少人补完余清离的第一部偶像剧之后，大家也都发现了余清离演技的生硬之处，也有不少理性分析的，认为余清离之所以不火还是因为刚入圈时演技太稚嫩导致。

“弟弟可爱是可爱，但剧里表现还是太青涩了，之后又没怎么接到戏拍，不知道能不能hold住喻山大大的高标准严要求。”

“是啊，说起来就担心。话说喻山大大发了一张合影就不见了，是要准备和弟弟合作的意思吗？”

“喻山大大的眼光我还是相信的，不知道大家还记不记得Young，当时也是许多人都不看好，但喻山大大却觉得他十分合适，最后力排众议给留了下来，后来《追》一处大家又都觉得效果很好。所以我觉得弟弟可能也是这种情况。”

“？喻山可是很挑剔的，这人怕不是被包养了吧，背后的金主专门塞钱让喻山给他拍摄，啧啧”

“楼上柠檬精，勿cue我喻。”

“抱走我梨，不约。”

“上面那个杠精实锤了，大概是某家医院没关好的病人吧。”

原本正面评价有很多，但随着时间的推移，也有不少黑子在其中浑水摸鱼，企图给喻山和余清离身上抹黑的，但人们并不买账，让黑子们自讨没趣。

而引起这场“腥风血雨”的两个正主呢？他们都在忙碌，并没有人看到网上的消息。喻山正忙于选照片，之前给余清离拍了好多，但他觉得每张都很好，每张都想放进杂志里，但鉴于版面有限，喻山正陷入了艰难的选择中。

余清离也正式迎来了自己的戏份，今天一去剧组就被导演拉去和男女主对戏了，一上午就在对戏中度过，也没空去看手机。

中午的时候，赵哥倒是给余清离打了个电话，但话语中只是透露出一些公司可能会给他再接下一部戏，至于其他的并没有说很多。听到公司又要给他接戏，余清离虽觉得奇怪，但他的休息时间很短，下午还有他的戏份，便也没有深究，自然也就没能问出自己在网上已经小火了一把的事实。

虽然当事人长时间没有回应，但微博上的网友们却并没有泄气，不少人都找到了余清离的微博，关注之后决定继续蹲一蹲这个弟弟的信息。

所以晚上余清离拍完戏后，在车上登上微博，突然发现自己微博涨了将近10万个粉丝，还被吓了一跳，差点把手机摔到地上。在询问了经纪人之后才知道此事，余清离本人只是感慨了几句，便没将这事放在心上。


	106. 金主和小明星12

接下来的一周余清离无比忙碌，首先是剧组的戏拍到他的戏份了，所以他白天大部分时间都在拍戏。其次就是《追》的平面拍摄，在这一星期余清离又为一些套装进行了补拍和针对饰品的拍摄。最后就是准备公司为他签下的另一部剧了，余清离周一被通知的同时还一并拿到了剧本，晚上的时间都被他用来琢磨剧本了。

放下手中的剧本，余清离瘫在床上，感觉自己已经被工作给掏空了。来到这个世界才刚刚两个星期，余清离就为了自己的存款操碎了心。

这一部新接的剧本是探案系列中的一部，余清离即将饰演的是一个单元剧中的主角。余清离之所以能在公司签下剧本之后没有推脱的原因也是这个，单元剧的主角拍摄时间短，戏份集中，大约不到一个月的时间就可以搞定，进组时间也基本能和这一部剧衔接。因着这几个原因，余清离才欣然接受了公司的安排。

通过这两周的生活，余清离已经深深地认识到了娱乐圈工作的不易，但看到前两天赵哥转到自己银行卡里面的数字却还是能感觉到十分开心，自己的付出也终于有了回报。

“嘛！既然最近这么辛苦了，不如今晚好好犒劳一下自己吧！”好容易今晚得空在家里，剧本也研究得差不多了，余清离从床上跳起来，决定给自己做顿好的。鉴于他之前已经从张助理那了解到，谈迟今晚又不回家吃饭，余清离便决定按照自己的口味做几道菜。

“酸菜鱼，醋溜土豆丝，黄瓜炒蛋……”不一会儿，在余清离的巧手下，几道热菜便纷纷上了桌。余清离还专门蒸了米饭，准备配菜吃。

一顿饭下来，余清离摸着自己微鼓的小肚子，看着眼前餐桌上的“残局”，越发觉得自己饭量似乎增大了，甚至连米饭都能吃光。

“唔……最后一顿饱饭，明天再保持身材吧！”余清离愉快地和自己打成了和解，收拾好餐桌之后，又出去溜达了一会儿，直到九点多才回来。

这边余清离的小日子过得可算是无比舒适，虽然繁忙但收获颇丰。但谈迟就不一样了，虽说前几天签下了一个大单子，但为了维持公司的发展，海豚娱乐这些天在和优百娱乐进行合作项目的洽谈，谈迟很重视这个项目，跟进得十分紧密。这天晚上他就因为这个项目参加了一个饭局，和优百的老总等人一起。

饭局嘛，总是免不了喝酒的，更何况是这种洽谈合作的场合，生意人都讲究喝酒能增进感情，感情一到位了，那合作也就谈成了。谈迟也是奔着增进感情的目的去的，但他没想到这优百的老总如此海量，连干了一瓶白酒脸色都不见红的，所以他自己也跟着喝了不少。

虽说平时谈迟总是避免不了这种场合，多少也有点酒量，但再多的酒量也经不住这种喝法，一顿下来，谈迟也觉得自己有些晕晕的。感情是到位了，合作也成了个七七八八，但谈迟这次可是醉得彻底。被助理送回家之后，竟然摸不着家里的钥匙了。

“诶？！谈总！你怎么在这儿啊？”散步回来的余清离正好碰到了在家门口转悠的谈迟，刚想上去搭话，一个沉重的物体就搭到了他的肩上。

谈迟一见到余清离，大脑感知到这人是自己熟悉的，便直接扑到了余清离怀里，伸手将余清离环环抱住。

“唔……你抱太紧了……”突然被树懒给赖上，余清离艰难地支撑着两个人的重量，往后退了两步。好容易稳住身子，便闻到了谈迟身上的烟酒味，熏得余清离有些难受，但也让他很快明白了事情的缘由。

喝酒喝醉了嘛。余清离无奈地掏出自己口袋里的钥匙，揉了揉往自己脖子上乱蹭的谈迟的脑袋，让他安分一点，这才艰难地打开了门。

余清离从没觉得，从客门厅到客厅的距离有那么遥远，遥远到余清离将谈迟放到沙发上之后，久违地感觉到了腰酸背痛。

看着眼前这个瘫进沙发里的“罪魁祸首”，余清离撸起袖子，狠狠地在新晋树懒的脑袋上又揉了揉，满意地看到谈迟的发型被揉得稀乱。

“哼！你知不知道你很重的！明明看上去没有那么多肉，都快把我压趴了！哼！”余清离抱着谈迟反正已经喝醉了的想法，对着他就是一阵诉苦，直到他被谈迟水灵灵的大眼睛盯得有些不好意思了，才终于停下了控诉。

还是帮他做点醒酒的吧。余清离琢磨着，便转身准备去厨房。可就在他迈出第一步的时候，他突然感觉到身后传来一股力量，将他又拉回了原地。低头一看，原是谈迟扯住了他的衣袖，不让他离去。


	107. 金主和小明星

“别走……”

被抓住袖口的余清离从没想过，这人喝醉了之后竟然这样粘人，不但抓着自己的袖子不说，还一直想要抓住自己的手。余清离无奈想要将手抽出去，但谈迟力气很大，余清离无法，只得好声好气和他说着话。

“谈总，您行行好，放开我吧！我就是去做点醒酒汤，很快就回来。”余清离蹲下身子，平视着谈迟，和他的目光对上，果然在里面看到了一瞬间的动摇。趁着这段动摇，余清离看准时机，将自己的手“解放”了出来。看着谈迟好像对自己手里的东西突然不见了而感觉有些懵逼的神色，余清离轻轻勾起了嘴角。

“唔……”许是刚才蹲久了，余清离站起来的时候突然感觉头有些晕晕的，他抚着额头停顿了片刻，一时不察，竟然又让谈迟得了逞，将自己拉进了他的怀里。

猛然被谈迟拉过去的余清离并没有反应过来，等他回过神的时候，却发现自己已经被谈迟搂着坐到了他腿上。余清离一时间有些无语，心说这家伙竟然可以这般粘人，倒是余清离对付不了了。

“你别去……在这里休息一下吧……”谈迟扁扁嘴，揽着余清离的胳膊也愈发地紧了。他一边说话，一边还往余清离那边蹭，最后直接靠到了余清离身上。

余清离几次尝试离开失败后，便无奈地准备等这人撒完酒疯再过去煮点汤。但没想到等了大半天，谈迟是格外清醒不说，余清离却不行了，上下眼皮一直打架，若不是他努力让自己保持清醒，那双眼睛早就合上了。

“你困了啊，老婆，那你快睡吧！晚安！”还处于醉酒状态的谈迟看到了余清离的形态，嘴里冒出了这么一句没头没尾的话 。这句话可把余清离给吓了一跳，瞌睡虫都吓没了。他竟不知道，在醉酒的时候，谈迟竟然觉得自己是他老婆，惹得余清离一度扶额。

既然不困了，余清离便又起了给谈迟煮点醒酒汤的心思。只不过这一回，鉴于谈迟如此粘人，余清离主动提出让他跟着自己一起进厨房。果然，在余清离说完之后，谈迟便懵懵懂懂地点了点头，总算是同意了。

“呼……”余清离悄悄松了口气。

不过他这口气终究是松早了。到了厨房，谈迟又发挥了他的树袋熊体质，从身后抱住了余清离，让余清离几乎动弹不得。两人就这样以一种“连体婴”的形态在厨房跌跌撞撞捯饬了半天后，余清离终于把醒酒汤煮了出来。

可端到谈迟面前之后，余清离又犯了难。该怎么让谈迟喝下去呢？

“老婆，这是什么呀？”谈迟仿佛一只大狗狗一样，从余清离身后冒出了一个脑袋。他好奇地看着面前正在散发着热气的碗，还凑进嗅了嗅，接着有些疑惑地看向余清离。

“呃……这是我给你煮的甜汤，喝下它就能、就能和我一样甜啦！”本着喝醉的人就是小孩儿这一观点的余清离说起谎来毫无压力，反正等谈迟知道这是什么味道，汤也被喝完了，他开心地想着。

“唔……喝完就能和老婆一样甜吗？”谈迟重复道。接着，余清离似乎看到了他眼里闪烁了一抹狡黠的光，余清离便有种不好的预感，这种预感在谈迟喝完汤之后实现了。

“唔唔唔……”余清离震惊地看着自己眼前放大的一张脸和嘴上柔软的触感，还有那只想要撬开自己牙关的灵舌，一股苦涩的味道就这样传到了余清离的感官之中。

一吻结束，谈迟满脸食饱餍足，而余清离则是满脸不可置信。

我真傻，真的，我单单知道这人喝醉了，却没想到喝醉了的谈总竟能……能这么耍流氓！余清离回过神来，捂着自己因为刚刚亲密接触而有些红润的嘴唇，瞪了谈迟一眼，却发现这人只是乐呵呵地笑着，显然是真的把自己当成他老婆了。

左右一想，自己还住在人家家里，吃人嘴软拿人手短的，余清离只瞪了一眼便没再做什么。只是在收拾好残局之后，余清离也歇下了早早休息的心思，准备送佛送到西，帮谈迟擦完身子再睡。

喝完醒酒汤之后的谈迟明显安静了不少，在余清离给他擦身的时候并没有再“作妖”了。顺利擦完身子之后，余清离也累得满身大汗，所以即使已经快到夜里十二点了，他还是去冲了个澡。

好容易歇下来睡觉的余清离隐约感觉到梦里自己被蛇缠住了身子，无论他怎么挣扎都没能挣脱，那蛇尾勾着他的脚，蛇头还一直往自己脸上蹭，蛇信子“嘶嘶”地舔着他的脸，这种感觉直到清晨才慢慢散去。


	108. 金主和小明星14

等谈迟醒来的时候，余清离一早就进组了。他揉着自己的太阳穴，在头部传来的阵阵微痛中清醒了过来 也终于想起来昨天他喝醉之后做了些什么。

哄一声，谈迟的耳朵红得像是熟透的樱桃。天哪，他喝醉了之后怎么会是这样！黏着余清离不让他走，在厨房里非要抱着余清离，走路的时候恨不得挂在余清离身上，喝汤的时候偷偷亲人，甚至趁着余清离睡着还悄悄跑过去抱着人家睡觉，又在天亮之前悄悄离开。

谈迟扶额，他从没感觉到自己喝醉之后竟然会变成一个粘人精，还好就算是喝醉了他也十分谨慎，要是让余清离知道自己半夜里偷偷跑到他床上睡觉的事情，那他的一世英名可就完全没有了。

不过，想想昨天自己怀里的触感和那个快速的吻，谈迟面上渐渐红了起来，那红色从他耳根一直蔓延到脸颊上，红扑扑的，可爱极了。谁也没想到，人前严肃冷静的谈总竟然会有如此表现。而且他心中竟然对之后的“同居”生活有了更多期待，一想到余清离这人，他的心里就好像有小兽在挠一样，麻麻的，痒痒的，好像之前说自己短时间内不会谈恋爱的谈迟消失了一样。

而谈迟的这些想法余清离并不知道，他早上离开的时候有些匆忙了，没有注意自己身旁有人睡过的痕迹。今天一天也是他的戏份居多，导演说，按照余清离这个进度，他们这个星期就可以杀青女装弟弟的戏份。这倒是出乎了导演的预料了，他连连称赞这也都是余清离演得好，还经常在剧组里表扬余清离的进步。

余清离被导演夸得都有些不好意思了，在他看来，实在是之前原主演技太不堪入目，现在自己过来时间也短，这些提高还都是他突击学习的结果。但这周杀青对于余清离来说却是一件好事，公司给他接的另一部戏要求他在下周进组，现在这样也正好避免了他“轧戏”的风险。

于是这一周便在余清离的努力工作中结束了，他不仅杀青了女装弟弟在这部剧，还抽空在《追》那边补拍完毕。周二的时候，赵哥把新戏的完整剧本给他了，余清离每天就又多了一项揣摩新戏的活计。

新剧是一部单元剧，走的是民国悬疑风，余清离在其中扮演的正是其中一个单元的主角。这主角年纪轻轻，留洋归来后，正踌躇满志，却正逢家道中落，民事凋敝。主角只好暂时放下心中的音乐理想，着手操办家业，想要将家里的几个铺子给经营好。但就在这时，奇怪的事情发生了。

几个铺子接连遭遇离奇盗窃，令主角损失不少，他多次“守株待兔”无果，便只好多方打听，希望能招来一些能人帮忙。这便招来了侦探团的成员。在他们的帮助下，主角经历的几次起落，不仅破解了此案，化解了家中的危机，还交到三五好友，从此人生顺畅无比。

余清离是第一次接触到这种悬疑单元剧，本来还不太明白是什么意思，可等他看完剧本，又在网上找了这部剧的前几季看完之后，总算明白自家公司给他签下了什么。

这部剧算是个连续剧，算上余清离手里这部的话，已经拍了三季了，收视率十分稳定，观众基础也比较好，可以说余清离的公司也算是下了血本了。这部剧前期成本较小，主要资金都花在特效和后期上了，能分给演员的钱位列其次，但余清离还是欣然接受了。

据赵哥透露，这剧的拍摄周期不长，尤其是余清离又只拍摄其中一个单元，可能一个月就可以杀青。余清离前几天还有些担心拍摄周期，现在得了赵哥的准话，心里也安心了不少。无他，如果他没有猜错的话，自己肚子里应该已经揣上孩子了，要是拍摄时间长了，余清离也担心崽崽的安全。

至于赵哥那边，余清离还没和赵哥说自己身上发生的事情，他想着，反正民国那部剧结束了之后就进入女装弟弟的宣传期了，也不会接到很累的活儿，到时候只要自己注意一点，应该就可以先瞒过去。

而且，余清离不急不慌的另一个原因，就是谈迟了。不知道是不是因为醉酒那日自己照顾谈迟照顾了一晚上的原因，最近他明显感觉到，自己和谈迟的关系好了不少。就拿晚饭来举例子吧，谈迟这几日回家吃晚饭的时间明显变多了，而且饭后会主动帮自己收拾，和自己说话的语气也好了不少。

而且那次醉酒的时候，他们还亲了呢！虽然之后两人没再有什么越界的举动，但也足以让两人的氛围变得暧昧了起来。余清离觉得，自己应该可以在显怀之前让谈迟接受自己的。


	109. 金主和小明星15

余清离也没想到的是，自己的话竟然应验了。就在他进入古装戏的剧组后不久，谈迟很快就和他在一起了。之后很多次余清离都旁敲侧击，想要知道谈迟之所以答应这么快的原因，却都没能从谈迟那边得到准确的回答。

但这些也都是后话了，对于现在而言，他们在一起了，这是让余清离最开心的一件事。那一天，当他隐晦地告诉经纪人自己有对象的时候，经纪人赵哥也为他高兴。余清离在向公司报备之后，却也没有立刻高调秀恩爱，反而只是在微博里发了一张月亮的照片。这是一种很好的处理方式，只有配图，没有文字，正好时值中秋，广大网友们也并没有多想。

只是那天晚上，余清离面对谈迟，总是心里有些心虚，便变着花样地哄着他，做了一桌饭不说，还烤了小蛋糕，甚至他还想好了，要是谈迟真的很想公开的话，他也只能顺着他的意思了，没办法，余清离对于这份感情还是十分珍惜的。也许是因为余清离的认错态度良好，再加上表现也不错，谈总当晚并没有十分针对这件事情，只是夜里说自己睡不着，光明正大地抱着余清离睡了一晚，并且此后晚上就都不准备从余清离身边离开了。

余谈二人的恋爱种种暂且不提，余清离进组后，一直兢兢业业，不仅工作态度认真，对待同事也从没有任何攀比挤兑的心思，所以在剧组里人缘还算不错。

而且，凑巧的是，他们所租借的场地旁边的剧组，正好是谈冬冬所在的剧组。这人自从知道余清离有成为自己嫂子的倾向之后，即使两人认识，但也先是带着一种审视的眼光，在多方考察以后才决定认下这个嫂子。且谈冬冬此人十分赤诚可爱，认下嫂子之后，就三天两头地往余清离剧组跑，一来二去这个剧组的人也都认识他了。

随着谈冬冬一起来的，还有几乎天天过来探班的谈迟。余清离也不知道这人是从哪里学的，来的时候十分高调不说，还给全组的人员各种加餐，而且一来到就直奔化妆间和余清离黏糊，整得全组的人都知道余清离“名草有主”了。但还好剧组的人嘴巴也算严实，没有走漏一点两人谈恋爱的事情，余清离也就随他去了。

对于他们身边的人来说，有些人不免觉得两人的关系进展有些过快了，他们这才认识三个月不到，竟然就同居谈起了恋爱。但谈迟从没觉得两人发展过快的，天知道两人除了之前第一次见面时的“亲密接触”之后，可就只停留在亲亲抱抱上了，我们谈总可是对于更进一步的接触十分期待呢。

对的，没错，谈迟早就发现余清离是之前把自己吃干抹净就逃走的“小妖精”了，实在是不枉他派遣得力秘书调查了一个月，终于在两人正式在一起之前将这个人找了出来。

本来谈迟是想着，如果贸然和余清离在一起而不说明白的话，自己怎么说也算是对不起他，而现下的结果正好让他心中大喜，也解决了他心头的一件大患。在他看来，和自己喜欢的人做这种事和与其他人做是完全不同的，秘书的调查结果也进一步促进了两人关系的突破性变化。

是了，我们表面冷淡严肃的谈总内心就是这么火热与多戏，自从确定了自己的心意之后，谈迟终于在余清离的“攻势”下沦陷了。表白那日是余清离先起的头，不过谈迟没让他先说，他好像明白了余清离想要说的话，并且在余清离开口之前先剖白了自己的内心，最终抱得美人归。

如果余清离知道谈迟的内心想法的话，肯定会想要把谈迟暴打一顿。早说当初你喜欢上我好嘛！亏得余清离还认真追了一个多月！早说他早就知道两人做过了好嘛！现在余清离还捂着日渐隆起的肚子纠结着呢！

不过千金难买早知道，如果能够早知道的话，想必他们二人的生活也会少了许多乐趣。这不，在进组一个月后，余清离已经明显感觉到自己应该是怀孕了，每天早上醒来时四肢酸软不说，他现在是吃不得任何油腻的东西，每每问到味道就会十分恶心，强硬吃下还会干呕不止。就连他腹部的肌肉都开始变得绵软了起来，余清离时常摁着自己的小腹，有些忧愁。

他该怎么和谈迟说自己怀了他的孩子呢？就说两人其实之前就睡过？那谈迟一定会问自己为什么当时要跑走。或者说他感而有孕？那谈迟怕是又要吃味许久。无他，余清离已经从最近两人的生活中看出来了，谈迟十分喜欢抱着自己，若是知道自己怀孕却并没有自己“出力”的话，他怕是又要哄上好久了。

“唉，真难！”余清离在化妆间里，卸完妆的他面上有些苍白，眉头也皱着，一手摸着肚子，一手托着下巴，好像在思考什么世纪难题。

“哎呀我的离崽，你这是怎么啦！崽崽你可要保持好心情啊，咱们这个月杀青之后还有好几个代言广告要拍摄呢，你可要休息好，咱们还是要靠脸吃饭的哈！”赵哥见到谈迟叹气，赶紧过来，担忧地拍了拍他的小脸。

余清离扯出一个微笑给赵哥，心里也暂且将这件事情压了下来。心说总有一天要坦白的，但应该不是现在。


	110. 金主和小明星16

《追》的十月刊出来了，小王和往常一样，拿走了信箱里的杂志，下班无聊的时候想来翻看一下。

往常《追》里面能吸引她的主要是上面的衣服搭配，作为一个追赶潮流的居居女孩，小王自然不愿意错过时尚前沿。所以这一次也一样，她一上来就奔向了潮流展示区，翻页间，她的内心对于这次的版面内容还是十分期待的。

“咦？”小王的手指停留在“时尚精研”版面，这和她原本想要看的“潮流集锦”版面相去甚远，但小王的眼睛却忍不住停留在了这里。原因无他，只不过是她的眼睛隐约捕捉到了一张惊为天人的容颜，便忍不住为他停留了下来。

“卧槽！！！这是什么神仙哥哥！！！”小王看着杂志上的人，忍不住说了出来。这时她才想到要去看一眼封面，因为对于她这种常年订《追》的人来说，与杂志封面相比，内容是更加吸引他们的。小王来到封面，果然在上面看到了背景上的同一个人，正是那张精灵王子面对王座，却又微微转头的那一张。

小王被封面上的人吸引住了，明明只是一张封面，她却觉得自己分明从里面看出了一种来自皇族的寂寥。大脑马上给眼睛下达了命令，小王如饥似渴地看完了所有“时尚精研”版面里的内容，对这个精灵形象的模特更加好奇了。她难耐自己心中的好奇，打开微博，开始搜索有关这个模特的信息。

小王正在做的事情许多网友都在做了。这些人大多是《追》的老顾客，平时不怎么关注微博热搜，可现在看到这一期的《追》中的模特，竟然不约而同地起了探究的心思。

他们摸到《追》的官博那里，挖完坟之后发现人家早就官宣过一波，只是为了保密，并没有公布模特姓名，用的也是封面那张看不太全脸的照片。接着，他们又摸到了首席摄影师喻山那里，从喻山那边终于找到了和小模特的合影。

这帮后来的人和之前就想要找到合照上弟弟的信息的人一样，凭借自己锲而不舍的精神和毅力，终于顺藤摸瓜，找到了小模特 ，也就是余清离的微博。

余清离的微博一直是他自己在打理，平时也就是发一些小日常，偶尔在经纪人和粉丝的要求下才会发一下自拍，就连平时转发的广告微博都很少，所以看上去许多流量明星的微博都不太一样。

新来的网友们正是发现了这一点，便果断认为，这个小模特应该是个小新人，平时接不到什么广告和业务，一时间都对余清离十分心疼，纷纷在余清离微博下留言安慰。不过很快，便有老粉注意到了自家哥哥微博的动静，开始向新粉科普梨梨崽最新的行程，表示自家梨梨最近还是接得到工作的，让新粉们不要担心。

但新粉们哪里能被安慰好，他们大多数都是圈外人，不太了解娱乐圈，只觉得这个自己新粉的这个哥哥业务很少，签的又是小公司，，便跑到经纪人赵哥微博那边私信他希望能多给梨崽安排些行程。赵哥看到后，赶紧回复他们说已经为余清离接到了一些资源，不日就会上，这才勉强安慰好新粉们。

晚些时候，赵哥和余清离通了个电话。在电话中，赵哥半抱怨半开玩笑地说余清离这是越到要红的时候不急不慌，还让自己退了好几个代言等等诸如此类。

余清离自然知道自家经纪人无意抱怨，但却还是又解释了一番自己的缘由，无非是那些代言的产品不太好用不想误导粉丝、代言时间冲突等等，最后又说下次赵哥再给自己跑到的资源，自己一定会首先考虑签下，这才让赵哥满意地挂断了电话。

挂掉电话，余清离打开了微博，果然在评论里看到了一些新粉对自己工作方面十分关注的评论。看着这一个个自称自己“妈妈”的粉丝对自己的关心，余清离笑了笑，心想要不今天营业一下，便在自己最近的自拍中挑挑捡捡，选了一张最自然最好看的发了上去。果不其然，一会儿功夫，便收到了一堆粉丝在下面“嗷嗷”叫的声音，倒是关注他工作的留言变少了，余清离也松了口气。

这一次《追》的十月刊销量十分客观，竟然达到了50万本之多，也就是说除了订下全年的顾客之外，还有将近30万新顾客被吸引购买。这对于月刊来说几乎是个奇迹了，当然可能也不乏十一月时装周即将到来，许多时尚弄潮儿更加关注时尚资讯的原因，但不可否认，这一次余清离的“精灵”系列绝对是销量大好的一个主要原因。

经过这一次平面上镜，两个星期的时间，余清离就又收获了一百多万粉丝，他的微博粉丝总数也突破了一百万大关，即将向两百万迈进。

这可把赵哥乐坏了，据他所说，余清离越红，他在甲方爸爸那边的腰杆就挺得越直，也能在合同上多提提条件了。余清离对此也深有感触，毕竟自己越红就能拿到越多代言费，这为他不富裕的包包增添了几分可喜的厚度。他觉得，在娱乐圈工作也没什么不好的，甚至动了在这里多工作几年的想法。


	111. 金主和小明星17

一转眼一周便过去了，余清离已经进入了古装剧组，他之前拍过的现代戏也进入了宣传期。

其实按正常的时间来讲，现代的那部戏还有一两个月才能完全结束后期的各项工作，完成总局那边的审核的，但宣传还是不能落下的。按导演的话来说，这部剧本来预定在去年就可以上映的，但总局那边卡剧本卡得很严，所以一直拖到年底才审初审通过。现在好容易拍完了，导演自然是希望剧越红火越好。

余清离对此深以为然。要说现在能拍的剧也真是不容易，前期的剧本审核工作就是一个大头，要是这一关过不了，之后的事情更是别想了。能拍出来就已经是百里挑一了，所以余清离自然是愿意在宣传工作上花些功夫的。

就在昨晚，在导演的要求下，剧组的各个成员都转发了剧组官方微博的宣传图。余清离在图上是以男装的弟弟出现的，但图上的种种迹象却表明，这个人恐怕不会是这样简单。

粉丝们看到余清离转发的微博，在评论里高兴地“嗷嗷”叫，他们的各哥哥终于要出新剧了！他们已经快不记得自家梨梨上一部剧是什么时间了，所以这一次对这部剧十分期待，都非常配合地帮着剧组宣传。其他明星的粉丝也都一样，转发评论点赞一条龙，愣是把这部剧送上了热搜。

虽然这回的热搜位置较低，但却一直保持到第二天中午才有回落的态势。据小道消息，他们剧组的导演笑得合不拢嘴。余清离从他在演员群里发的几个大红包中就可以看出来，这次的宣传效果让导演十分满意。

不过，现在还不是这部剧的密集宣传期。若是顺利的话，一个月之后，这部剧的终审也就差不多可以结束了。据经纪人赵哥所说，这部剧的版权已经卖给了海豚娱乐下的苹果视频，将会以网络剧的形式发布。

“梨崽，咱们继续努力哈！虽然这部剧只是个网剧，但你马上要拍的这个可是冲着上星去的呢！已经播出了好几季了，你要是表现好的话，说不定还能拿个奖什么的！”赵哥拍拍余清离的肩膀，安慰着。

余清离虽然知道赵哥估计只是在安慰自己，但对他来说，即使自己入圈已有三年，但还就是一个娱乐圈萌新，要不是这回被喻山看中，上了《追》的封面和内页，别人怕是都还不知道自己是谁呢！所以即使现代戏只是个网剧，但余清离也十分知足。他想着 ，只要自己继续努力就行了。

正巧今早他又进了古装剧的剧组，他下定决心在这里继续锻炼自己，逐步提高演技，争取让更多人知道自己的名字。

古装剧的取景地点多在山林和村寨，所以导演便选择了附近的景山作为主要的拍摄地点。景山相距城区较远，剧组人员恐来往不便，就在景山附近找了一家民宿，在拍摄期间，所有演员和工作人员都住在了那里。

晚上，结束了一天的剧本围读，余清离回到房间里几乎是瘫倒在了床上。民宿的床不比家里舒服，他躺了一会儿，觉得更累了，就准备先去洗漱。

可当余清离刚把牙刷塞进嘴里的时候，他便感到胃部猛得收缩。几乎是同时，余清离马上将牙刷放在一边，趴在洗手台上开始干呕起来。

“咳咳……呕……”

一刻钟之后，余清离感觉眼前黑一阵白一阵的，还好他撑在了台子上，不然真就要站不稳了。他自然知道自己这是因为什么。

这几天以来，不知道是不是没有休息好的原因，余清离感觉自己的早孕反应是越来越严重了，他开始闻不得刺激的味道，也吃不下油腻的东西，每天早上一起来就会先把自己关在卫生间里干呕一阵。

但还好余清离掩盖得很好，这些反应都没有让谈迟或其他人发现，偶尔谈迟也会察觉到自己的不对劲，但都让余清离以胃口不好为由搪塞住了。即使谈迟不是很相信，但也没有什么证据，只好把自己的一个助理划给了余清离，让她好好照顾余清离的身体。

从洗手间里出来，余清离只觉得自己整个人都好像被掏空了一样。躺在不怎么舒适的床上，他突然十分怀念谈迟家那又大又软的床，想念谈迟的家，想念谈迟。想着自己怀着孕，还辛辛苦苦隐瞒着情况，又要早起拍戏，余清离不知不觉心里有些委屈。

大约是怀着宝宝让他更加敏感了吧，余清离反思了一会儿，决定把过错都推到宝宝身上。夜里他翻来覆去好多次，但却抵不过生物钟和疲惫的身体，终是沉沉睡去。


	112. 金主和小明星18

早上醒来的时候，还是免不了一阵干呕，等到余清离挨过这一阵之后，来到片场的时候才发现已经有不少剧组人员陆续到位了。

趁着化妆师和造型师在自己脸上和头上捯饬的时候，余清离眯起了眼睛，准备趁着这会儿功夫补个觉。

“梨梨，你这皮肤也太好了吧！快给姐姐说说，你都用的什么护肤品！”化妆师化妆之余，还不忘和余清离调侃几句。不过她也没说错，余清离自己也能感觉到，他最近这一段时间皮肤白皙了许多，而且是那种从内透出来的亮色，为他整个人增了几分颜色。

不一会儿功夫，在化妆师娴熟的手法下，一个崭新的余清离就出现了。今天天气好，又逢村里的集市，所以导演准备先拍一场市集戏。余清离在这场戏中的戏份不少，落魄小少爷初回国，便见到了民生凋敝，家里产业也有衰颓之势。可他留洋所学音乐，和管理家里的铺子并无半分关系，此番他前往市集，正是想要探索一下这老百姓的生财之道。

“三，二，一，开始！”

导演一声开始之后，余清离便开始了他的表演。第一幕相对简单，主角一个人在街上晃悠，这个摊子摸摸，那个摊子转转，时不时和摊主们聊上两句。余清离一开始要演的正是这一幕，对于交谈的内容，虽然剧本里没写，但余清离也都提前准备好了，所以现在演起来也游刃有余。

由于余清离准备充分，群演们配合也十分默契，这一幕很快过去了。第二幕便是一个小小的转折点，主角闲逛着，瞥见了集市一侧一个十分冷清的摊子，他好奇地走过去，却发现摊主是个瞎子，摆的摊子也是算算卦的。

主角刚从那算卦摊子前面坐下，便有周围的摊主劝他别花那个冤枉钱，说是这瞎子成天骗人，他连自己都照顾不好，又如何能预知别人的凶吉。

可这主角是个不听劝的，按理说他留洋归来，应该对于这种封建迷信十分摒弃，但主角最近烦心事很多，一时间热血上头，便也想给自己算上一卦。

但主角还没说什么，瞎子便先说话了。他说，主角不日将会有血光之灾，如果想要破解的话，只有破财消灾，只是这财并非给他，而是另有其人。主角听他一上来就给自己判了死刑，心里十分生气，撇下几枚铜钱便离开了。

这一幕的面部表现较多，和余清离对戏的瞎子又是一个老戏骨，所以这一条他连过了好几次，才算最终通过。

拍完这两幕戏之后，余清离身上已经出了一身的汗 即使中秋已过，但余清离在这戏里的衣服可是十分讲究，里三层外三层的，将他包裹得十分严实，所以导演一喊休息的时候，助理就拿来了扇子为他扇着。

任由化妆师在自己脸上拍来拍去为自己补妆，余清离的小眼睛在剧组里胡乱看着。突然，他看到一个头戴口罩，身着黑色风衣的男子从剧组一侧的小门匆匆走进。余清离的眼神一直跟着那人，最后发现那人进入了主演的化妆间。

余清离当然知道那人是谁，他连忙知会了一声导演，说自己有个东西落在了化妆间，需要去拿一下。导演十分善解人意，朝他摆摆手，让他快去快回。

“谈迟！”余清离一进化妆间，便被一个高大的身影给箍进了怀里。谈迟揽着余清离，关上了化妆间的门，将余清离抵在墙上，轻轻抬起他的下巴。

“唔……别捏我，刚刚才补好妆的……你怎么来啦！”余清离撇开头，将自己的下巴从谈迟的手里解放出来。出乎他的意料的是，他本以为要花很大劲才能做到的事情，这次却只撇了撇头就成功了。说完，他又转头看向谈迟。

谈迟居高临下地看着余清离，但余清离却没有从中感到一点压迫的感觉，他只是觉得仰头的姿势有点别扭，然后就悄悄掂了掂脚尖。

谈迟很明显是看到了余清离踮脚的举动，嘴角微微上扬，但身子却明显降了许多，让余清离可以舒适地平视自己。这下，谈迟终于顾得上说自己过来的目的了，他扁了扁嘴，话里带着些委屈：“梨梨，我想你了……”

余清离听到谈迟的诉说，这人说了好些自己不在时他一个人是如何如何的话，就差没把委屈两个字说出来了。他心中也软乎乎的，想着自己已经将近一周没有见到谈迟了 就算是每天在微信上联系，但见不到面，自己心里也想念得紧。

一想到这人为了见到自己，抛下那么多工作来到景山这边，余清离抽了抽鼻子，揽住谈迟的脖子，在他嘴巴上留下了一个湿乎乎的吻。可没等他离开，余清离便觉得自己的唇齿都被撬开，很明显是谈迟加深了这个吻。

“梨梨！导演叫你啦！”

那边助理的声音传来，余清离这才和谈迟难舍难分地分开了。看着谈迟嘴唇上的口红印，余清离有些忍俊不禁。不过他很快就笑不出来了，因为等他出去的时候，眼尖的化妆师很快发现他的口红去了大半，又给他补上才肯把人放走。

走之前，化妆师小姐姐还给了余清离一个“我懂”的眼神，明显是猜到余清离刚刚在做什么了。余清离脸上微红，也热热的，他竟然觉得不好意思起来。

所以果然还是应该让谈迟晚上再来的吧！余清离愤愤地想，很快就又投入到了工作中去。


	113. 金主和小明星19

等晚上回房间的时候，余清离刚打开房门，便被里面的人给拉了进去。本来余清离经过这么一遭之后还有些心慌，但等闻到了那人身上熟悉的味道之后，余清离顿时就感到了一阵心安。

“你来了呀。”余清离把自己整个人都埋进了谈迟的怀里，感受着对方身上传来的温度，余清离觉得自己这几天的疲惫顿时一扫而空，他更想在那人怀里多赖上一会儿了。

谈迟有些无奈地看着自己怀里的树袋熊，认命地将人抱到了床上。将人放到了床上还不算完，两人又在上面腻乎了一会儿。只片刻功夫，房间里就传来了一阵“啧啧”的水声。

直到谈迟看到余清离的嘴唇有些肿了，这才恋恋不舍地放开余清离，但两人还是保持着依偎的姿势。对于这两人来说，刚刚确定关系没多久，就被迫分开，这其中的煎熬，怕是只有这二人知道。

谈迟头一次感觉到，自己工作的时候在想他，闲暇的时候也在想他，无时无刻不想知道那人的情况。头两天还好，他为自己安排了许多工作，企图沉浸在工作中，借此来减轻对余清离的想念。但从第三天开始，他便不满足于每天的问候和视频了，他迫切地想要赶到余清离身边，去抱一抱自家软乎乎的小爱人。

余清离也是如此。和谈迟一样，头几天他也忙于工作，只能和热乎乎的男朋友视频聊天。但工作久了，谁还不想有个温暖的地方可以回去呢？何况余清离还怀着孩子，工作也多，才几天没见谈迟，余清离便想念得紧。

虽说余清离是已经经历过两个世界的人了，但这是他第一次有这种感觉。之前的几个世界中，他和气运之子分开的时间也少，也没有十分迫切地赚钱养家需求，所以这一回接了个“困难模式”，余清离也是头一回。

“谈迟，我们一起去洗个澡吧！这里的条件虽然不太好，但浴室里有按摩功能呢 要不要试试？”在谈迟怀里窝了一会儿，余清离突然想起来这边神奇的浴室，便拉着谈迟想让他也试一试。

听到余清离热情地邀请自己共浴，绕是这段时间已经见识过余清离的“孟浪”，谈迟也忍不住老脸一红。他装似不经意地撇过头去，对着一边点了点头，微红的耳朵暴露了他此时的心情。

得了谈迟的同意，余清离快乐地从床上起身，将自己扒了个干净。完事之后，看着一旁毫无动静的谈迟，余清离还好心将他身上的衣服也都脱下了。

看着面前谈迟的肌肉，余清离想着，如果忽略掉那人红红的耳朵的话，还真是个猛男，可惜太容易脸红了。余清离好笑地摸了一把谈迟的耳朵，不出意料地得来了那人的一个软绵绵瞪视。余清离在老虎嘴里拔牙拔习惯了，才不怕谈迟软乎乎的瞪眼，拉着他的手就走进了浴室。

“你看，摁这里，它就会启动按摩模式。你贴在浴缸上，它就会给你按摩啦！”待两人都进入浴缸之后，余清离悉心教导着谈迟有关这个按摩模式的用法。在开启了按摩模式之后，他自己很快就陷入了有人给按摩的舒适里。

要说这民宿的房间不大，但是浴室却是十分大的，中间的浴缸足足可以容纳三个人，所以现在余清离和谈迟两个人都躺了进去，竟然也不显得拥挤。

一开始，余清离还在浴缸里舒服地伸展手脚，但过了没一会儿，他就觉得有些疲累了，软绵绵地躺倒在浴缸的边沿，享受着按摩。谈迟则有些拘谨，并不是按摩功能不够好，而是余清离这人在浴缸里老是动弹，谈迟觉得自己有义务看好余清离，以免他一不小心玩脱了受伤。

现在余清离终于安静了下来，谈迟的神情也没有那么紧张了，他揽住慢慢随着水流漂过来的余清离，看着他在自己怀里找了个舒适的姿势没再乱跑便放下心来。

神经一放松，谈迟也就有更多的时间看点别的东西了。他先是用眼神将余清离昳丽的面庞给仔细描绘了一遍，然后又顺着水流，一点一点向下描摹。

细长的脖颈、瓷白的肌肤、微鼓的肚子、修长的小腿……咦？谈迟的眼睛刚才好像看到了一个有些违和的地方，他眨了眨眼睛，集中注意力，将目光再次放到了余清离的小腹处。

和其他纤细修长的身体部位不同，余清离的小腹在水的作用下，瞧着微微隆起，看上去软乎乎的，让人忍不住想要戳一戳，看一看里面到底装了些什么。

这样想着，谈迟便做了。他小心翼翼地戳了戳余清离的肚子，动作轻轻的，余清离只是微微皱了皱眉头便没再有任何表示。见余清离没有动作，谈迟又忍不住摸了摸他的小腹。

微硬的手感转瞬即逝，手离开的时候，谈迟还有些遗憾没能多摸几下，但他又害怕让余清离发现，瞧着余清离要醒了，便只好悄悄收回了手。

从浴池中出来的时候，谈迟果断地揽下了帮余清离擦拭身体的任务。在擦身的时候，谈迟不着痕迹地在余清离的小肚子那里多摸了几下。有点隆起，又有点发硬，谈迟心中闪过一个念头，但他又不敢确定，就连夜里将余清离抱在怀里睡觉的时候都还在思考。

他是不是要当爹了呢？谈迟夜里睡觉的时候，做梦梦见余清离为他生了一堆孩子，老大老二老三老四老五老六老七，七个葫芦娃一样的崽崽抢着叫自己爹地，然后谈迟还十分高兴地将他们全部抱紧怀里。等他转头想看余清离时，却发现他的爱人在一旁，肚子高高挺着，微笑地看着他们。

然后谈迟猛得就醒了。

还好是梦。谈迟摸了一把额头上的汗，亲了亲怀里的爱人，放在余清离腹部的眼神晦暗不明。


	114. 金主和小明星20

那天探班之后，谈迟便对余清离的身体上了心。他带着一点隐秘的期待，从医生朋友那边得知，只要能够拿到被检测者的一根头发，就能基本确定是不是怀孕了。

抱着试一试的心态，谈迟在某天探班的时候从余清离头上悄悄取走了一根头发，将它送到了朋友的医院进行化验。那家医院条件很好，最快三天就可以出结果，所以谈迟也是焦灼地等着。

他 心里对于孩子既有期待，也有一丝担心。期待是因为自己即将有一个和他血脉相连的小家伙快要来到世界，担心是对余清离本身，害怕他知道了小家伙的存在之后不想要它，害怕余清离怀着孩子还要继续拍戏。

但谈迟也知道，他想归想，这八字还没一撇的事情，他却有点想多了。身为一个合格的男朋友，谈迟觉得自己有义务为自己爱人排除一切可能的困难。所以，为了将来余清离留下孩子的这个可能性，以及两个人长相厮守的未来，谈迟在这段时间收购了余清离所在的娱乐公司，将那家公司划归海豚娱乐管理，就在他自己的管辖范围内。

这样一来，余清离便成了他旗下的艺人，谈迟也不用担心他会接不到本子之类的问题了。有自己罩着他，余清离将来无论是否留下这个孩子，都会比较顺利了。

话说回去，这个“薛定谔的孩子”到底存在不存在，还需要等待医院那边给他发来鉴定结果，谈迟坚信自己的感觉，决定还是先暂且认为孩子存在吧。

而余清离这几天尽管一直忙于拍戏，但还是从经纪人赵哥那边听说了公司管理层的变化。赵哥告诉他，自家小公司被一家大公司给收购了，高层那边换了一遍血，现在的一把手是上头派下来的人。

余清离对于收购的公司不太清楚，当时他赵哥和他说的时候，余清离正在拍戏后的中间休息环节，他累得不轻，瘫在座椅上只听到了个大概。对他而言，他和原本的高层关系就不深，现在换人对他来说影响不大，余清离也就没有之后再追问，也就这样错过了一次知道真相的机会。

对余清离而言，什么公司被收购，还是什么高层人员的大变动，都不是他主要关心的问题。这几天他的戏份逐渐增多，时常从上午8点一直拍到晚上10点，每天都能将他给累趴阿霞下，更何况他还怀着孩子，这几天更是难熬。

他其实在心里也算着日子呢。他现在大约怀孕两个月多一点，等到这部戏结束，他也就怀孕三个多月了，到时候他就接点代言之类的，然后老实配合剧组的各种宣传活动，应该就能挨到五个月。

五个月之后他就基本要收工了，毕竟余清离也不想大着肚子再到处拍戏。而且上部女装弟弟的戏的导演已经发消息了，说是剧大约在三个月后就能上映了，正好在余清离休息的时候，倒也可以让他在休息的同时保持一些曝光度，不至于时间太长让观众都把他忘记。

余清离算是这样算的，但真正付诸实施起来，却并没有这样容易。先不说之后他要搞代言和宣传等等，就说现在，他还没显怀的时候，这拍戏便也已经变得有些困难了。

孕夫在孕前期是十分嗜睡的，但余清离每天还要早起晚归地拍戏。更不要说他这前期的孕期反应，一趟一趟地跑厕所也让余清离耗费了许多力气。每辞次一天工作结束的时候，余清离都觉得自己好像打了一场战役一样，浑身虚软，小脸也雪白雪白的，看上去就像个小可怜。

他想着，还好剧组还算人性，过几天就是十月一了，剧组还给放上八天的十一假期，要是再让他这样没有周六周日地连轴转，余清离觉得自己非要晕倒在片场上才行。

余清离的辛苦谈迟也都看在眼里，这个时候，他就更加迫切地想要知道鉴定结果了。要是结果真的想他想的那样，余清离真的有了孩子的话，他就可以光明正大地让自己爱人提前休息，他才不管什么剧组的进度之类的，单是看着余清离越发雪白的小脸，谈迟便觉得一阵心疼。

所以这天一大早，他便算着今天就是领取结果的日子，早上很早就起来，看着墙上的钟表，直到指针指向十点，他便迅速询问自己的医生朋友。

“嗯，确认了，你说的那个人怀孕两个多月了。”

从他那里得到结果之后，谈迟反而感觉自己冷静下来了。这个结果正是他期待的结果，他曾无数次想过知道结果之后他要怎么做怎么做，但现在真的知道了，他却反而将之前想好的全部忘记了。

谈迟觉得心中喜悦的同时，却又害怕余清离知道这个孩子的存在之后会不想要它。所以即使谈迟得知余清离怀孕，他也没有第一时间和余清离通气，反而是将心中的激动按耐下来，等着假期的时候，余清离回家了，再做打算。

而另一边，余清离还完全不知道自己崽崽的马甲已经掉了个彻底，还在想着等显怀了之后要怎么办呢。


	115. 金主和小明星21-1

这天一早，余清离就从赵哥那边接到了一个消息，说是他一个月前去试镜的MV终于定了下来，导演那边选中了自己作为MV的主角。

赵哥边说边激动着，他也没想到，自己一直带着的艺人竟然要转运了，接连都有好合同签。余清离却皱了皱眉，问赵哥MV拍摄的时间，赵哥说了个很近的日子，余清离暗自算了算，觉得应该没什么事情，便应下了。

之后的日子便过得飞快。余清离一直忙于拍摄这部民国戏，中间还抽出去三天的时间拍摄了那个MV，几天的忙碌可把他累坏了，所以等到十一假期的时候，余清离赖在床上，怎么也不想动弹了。

十一当天，余清离一直睡到十一点才缓缓苏醒，他这还不太情愿起床呢，连日来的疲惫在放假之后全部爆发，他手脚酸软，抬手都成了件费劲的事情。

一同爆发的还有孕期反应，也许是之前忙碌的时候感觉不出来，现在闲下来，余清离反而发现自己的孕期反应更加严重了。嗜睡和腰酸都是小事，最折磨人的是每天的晨吐，简直让余清离去了半条命。

等他吐完之后，飘飘乎乎地溜进餐厅的时候，却见到谈迟已经坐到一旁，手里拿着报纸，正在阅读。

看到谈迟，余清离第一反应便是有些心虚。说白了，自己这还怀着人家的孩子呢，而且还和他在一个屋檐下住，抬头不见低头见的，余清离真害怕这人某天就会看到事情的真相。前些天拍戏的时候还可以拿工作繁忙来说事，但现在余清离想说也没有理由了。

“早上好啊！”见到谈迟抬头朝自己笑了笑，余清离也回了一个微笑，顺便和这人说了句迟到的早安。谈迟也不介意余清离的晚起，见他来到餐厅，便指着桌上的饭菜，让他吃些东西垫垫，等下再去吃午饭。

见到吃的，余清离就坐到了餐桌旁边 他小心地拿了一个鸡蛋，轻轻咬了一口，见自己没再有什么会露馅的反应，便放心大胆地吃了起来。一旁的谈迟见到余清离吃东西的小动作，嘴角的笑意更深了。

他又怎么会不知道余清离刚才的小动作是因为什么。余清离还以为他把自己怀孕的事情隐藏地很好，可殊不知谈迟早就知道了，这桌上的饭菜也是他找营养师专门调配过，十分适合孕夫的，也就余清离不知道自己怀孕的事情暴露罢了。

其实之前看到余清离每天早上苍白的脸色时，谈迟就已经有些猜测了。在余清离早上冲向洗手间时，谈迟也已经清醒了，他也就能够清晰地听到余清离在里面的动静。在确定之前，谈迟还想着自家爱人的胃可能出了些问题，但知道之后，谈迟只剩下对于余清离的心疼了。

他从医生那边了解到，每个人的孕期反应时间和程度都不尽相同，所以他也不知道余清离这孕期反应到底是算厉害还是不厉害，但他终究是不忍心看着自家爱人苍白的面颊和愈发消瘦的身体，找了营养师为余清离调配一些营养餐，养一养身体。

可怜的余清离，他在开心地吃着饭菜的时候，还不知道自己最大的秘密早就暴露在阳光下了，还在想着之后怎么和谈迟坦白孩子的问题。

饭后，余清离被谈迟拉着在自家花园里来回溜达了好几圈。余清离十分不乐意地被谈迟拽着走路，但他也不得不承认，在散完步之后，他的胃部的确舒服多了，身上的酸痛感也减轻了不少。

晚上，余清离百无聊赖地躺在床上时，经纪人赵哥打来了电话，他问余清离认不认识黎影帝。余清离觉得奇怪，就算他们认识，也不是十分熟悉，便如实回答了经纪人。赵哥了解情况了之后告诉余清离让他不要慌张，自己会处理的。

一番话下来，余清离感觉有些奇怪。他从不觉得自己和赵哥口中的黎影帝有什么关系，两人只是有过几面之缘，说起来也就是那天拍MV的时候顺便加了个微信，平时更是鲜少联系，所以赵哥这番提问着实让余清离有些摸不着头脑。

这时，他的手机传来“嗡嗡”的声音，是谈宝宝给他发了微信。

“嫂嫂嫂嫂！快去看微博热搜！！！你上热搜了！和黎影帝一起！！”

余清离看到谈宝宝的微信，这才缓缓打开了微博。然后他就在热搜里找到了黎宸争的名字，至于自己的名字么，余清离并没有看到。

微博热搜19：黎宸争 拥抱（热）

微博热搜10：黎宸争男友（热）

微博热搜1：黎宸争 神秘男子（爆）

余清离一路看下来，并不觉得热搜和自己有什么关系，但等他一一点开之后，却在微博上的爆料图中看到了自己的身影。尤其是热搜第一的那张图片，堪堪拍上了自己的侧脸，即使像素不太高，但若是有心人较真的话，是真能顺着网线找到自己的。

看着微博上的爆料图，余清离陷入了长久的沉默。


	116. 金主和小明星21-2

余清离是记得那天的场景的。

他正在拍摄MV，但因为饰演的是美人鱼，下水的戏份比较多。他正怀着孩子，天气也渐渐转凉，所以每次下水拍完之后，余清离上岸都要由助理给自己披上浴巾才不会抖得厉害。

他见到黎宸争时，正好他刚刚结束了一个下水的戏，刚从水里出来，披着浴巾，头发也有些湿。就在他准备去一旁的椅子那里休息一会儿的时候，余清离脚底一滑，险些就要摔倒。

这时，正巧路过的黎宸争扶住了他，并且怕自己再次摔倒，将他扶到了椅子上。之后余清离谢过他，两人又聊了一会儿。余清离也就在那之后才知道，黎宸争竟然还记得自己，那天在温泉更衣室里的一面之缘，竟能让黎影帝认识自己的脸。

简单聊完之后，黎宸争和余清离互相加了微信。余清离也说不出为什么，在黎宸争想要加自己微信的时候就没有拒绝。可能是那种怪异的熟悉感吧，但和谈迟给他的感觉不一样，这种熟悉感是若即若离的，让余清离忍不住去探索背后的真相。

那天之后余清离便也没见过黎宸争了，两人在微信上也鲜少聊天，大多数时间处于互相点赞朋友圈的地步，但两人发朋友圈的次数也都不多，所以这种点赞的关系也并不是十分频繁。

余清离也曾想过，自己能够在娱乐圈中结识一两个好友，但他才在娱乐圈中呆了不到三月，便已经决定自己的这种奢望是不太可能实现的。娱乐圈无真朋友。这句话诚不欺我。所以在加到黎影帝的微信之后，余清离也一直没敲过他的小窗，更别提深入了解什么的了。

当然，余清离心里很明白，自己对于黎宸争的这种兴趣仅仅是因为这人带给自己的那种诡异的熟悉感，要让他和黎宸争真的有什么关系的话，余清离宁愿给谈迟生一二三四五六七八个孩子。人嘛，对于这种超出自己把控之外的事情总是会有点好奇的。

不过，余清离的这种好奇却在今天看到微博上的消息之后消失了，他自知自己和黎宸争没有什么，偷拍的人也只是借位拍摄，想要营造一种暧昧的效果，真实目的不知道是想要搞掉自己还是黎宸争了。

余清离倒觉得偷拍的人不太可能针对自己，他这段时间一没偷二没抢，自觉没有得罪什么人，便认为是黎宸争那边出了问题。

事实也确实证明了这一点。余清离翻了翻网上的评论，发现在水军的刻意引导下，人们的关注点大都在黎宸争的恋情这一点上，营销号也都对黎宸争口诛笔伐，反倒是余清离这另一个当事人没什么关注。

看到这里，余清离稍微松了口气。他大约猜到了黎宸争那边遇到的麻烦。黎影帝的新剧即将上映，同期上映的还有另外几部剧，同样是竞争上星，自然是能将黎宸争的剧搞得越糊越好。至于自己，余清离想着，大概是被殃及的无辜者吧。

“嗡嗡……”

再次点开微信，余清离却惊奇地发现是黎宸争给他发来了消息。这人平时不发消息也罢，一发消息便是一大长段语音。余清离转成文字看了看，无外乎是对波及到自己的抱歉。

而且从黎宸争那边，余清离还了解到，有关这次微博热搜的原因，果然叫他猜对了，就是一部对手剧搞的鬼。黎宸争在语音里还叫他不要担心，说是他已经在处理了。

余清离听完后耸耸肩，跟黎宸争回复了自己没关系之类的话。两人又聊了几句有关微博热搜的事，黎宸争便没再回复了。余清离想着黎宸争估计正在忙着处理这件事情，便也没再打扰他。

等他终于吃完了瓜，余清离这才后知后觉地想起来自己已经不是单身的事实。若是单身的时候，余清离才不会介意这种事情，他本身就是被殃及的，拍摄也只是借位，不代表两人真有什么。但现在情况可大不相同了，余清离可是有男朋友的人，面对这种情况，他应该及时和男朋友汇报才行。

想起来自己刚才耽误的那半天时间，余清离有些头痛地扶额，他好像已经想到自家男朋友气鼓鼓的样子了。迈着沉重的脚步，余清离终于推开了书房的门，准备和谈迟坦白网上的事情。

可没想到，他刚打开门，便扑进了一个温暖的怀抱。


	117. 金主和小明星21-3

“谈迟……”

余清离没有挣扎地被谈迟抱住，他在谈迟怀里找了个姿势，舒服地享受这种被抱着的感觉。

等过了一会儿，余清离才从这种舒服的感觉中反应过来自己是来做什么的，他推了推面前的人，却没有推动，便也只好顺着那人的意，乖乖地待在谈迟怀里。

而面前的谈迟也不像他所表现的那样，他的内心无比平静。自从他从助理那边接到热搜的消息后，内心就陷入了一种奇妙的平静中。他先是有条不紊地处理着热搜的事情，帮着保护余清离的身份，接着便等到了余清离过来找自己。

谈迟自然知道这人现在过来找他是因为什么，无非是想要当面跟自己解释热搜的事情。但余清离不知道的是，自己十分信任他，知道这件事情和黎宸争的新剧撇不开关系，当然也知道余清离和黎宸争并不岁像热搜上说的那样，是恋爱关系。

谈迟在这方面还是十分自信的，他不仅相信余清离，对自己的魅力也十分相信。毕竟，一开始可是余清离追他的嘛！虽然两人在一起是谈迟先告白的，但他十分确定自己和余清离是两情相悦的。至于黎宸争，谈迟表示，那是谁，能吃吗？

但是，在余清离过来找谈迟的时候，他心中还是微微一动。之前再怎么自信都是她自己的判断，正主没来解释的话，谈迟也不会自恋到那种地步。而在余清离到来之后，

谈迟按捺不住内心的冲动，将余清离抱在了怀里。怀中温热的触感告诉谈迟，面前站着的人是真实存在的，而接下来余清离的解释，也让谈迟放了一百个心。

余清离开口解释后，谈迟就已经松开了抱着他的胳膊，也给了余清离喘一口气的机会。然后就如谈迟所想的那样，余清离将这件事情的来龙去脉都说了个清楚，重点强调了自己和黎宸争不熟的事实。谈迟看着眼前和自己解释的余清离，突然很想知道这人是什么味道。

“……我和黎影帝真的不熟，当时我差点摔倒，他恰好在旁边扶了一下，我也不知道怎么就被拍上了……你相信我，我们真的没唔……”

余清离的话还没说完，他便感觉自己双唇处一片柔软，这片柔软直接堵住了他接下来想要说的话。余清离“唔唔”几声，原本还想要将话说完的，但拗不过谈迟，只好顺从地闭上了眼睛，任由谈迟扣着他的后脑勺，继续加深这个吻。

一吻结束，余清离险些喘不过气来，一等到谈迟放开他，余清离便大口喘着气。他知道在这件事情上，谈迟是信他的，并且也给予了自己最大程度上的包容。这让余清离有些惭愧，他暗自告诉自己，今后一定要和黎宸争保持距离。

这件事在两人这里也就算揭过了，网络上也是同理。黎宸争的工作室发布了有关热搜真相的声明，以及对于无良营销号和狗仔的律师函，网友们了解到之后，都唏嘘不已。互联网时代信息大爆炸，消息更新换代很快，几天后，他们的注意力就都转向了更加新鲜的事情。至此，热搜事件算是告一段落。而这一切，不过用了不到一周的时间。

一周后，余清离又要回到剧组拍戏了。这部戏也进行过半，按照进度，如果没有意外的话，余清离再过半个月便可以杀青了。

由于身子渐重，余清离这半个月过得比较艰难。民国戏嘛，少不了秀身段的地方，而余清离这段时间腰身渐渐丰腴，这些戏份卡了好几次才最终通过。

赵哥也发现了余清离身体的变化，曾多次明里暗里说过让余清离注意饮食保持身材的事情，都被余清离糊弄了过去。久而久之，赵哥也摸出了余清离的态度，他看了看行程，觉得之后也没再接什么要求身材的代言和剧本，公司那边也没有明确要求，便也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

只有余清离知道自己的那些戏份是如何通过的。他使用了束缚带，将已经有微微隆起的小腹再次变成平坦的状态，然后便忍着不适拍完了这部民国剧。

在杀青宴之前，余清离无数次告诉自己，等宴会结束，自己回家一定要告诉谈迟。崽崽的事情不能再拖了。


	118. 金主和小明星22

次日便是杀青宴。余清离作为单元剧男主角，自然是要参加的。只是他自怀孕后便不太喜欢这种人多的场合，但导演盛情邀请，他也不好拒绝。

等余清离来到约好的饭馆的时候，见到的便是这样一副场景：剧组的全部人员基本到齐，大厅里坐了足足三桌人。余清离看了看，最终走向了其中的一个桌子。

饭局上无非是一些互相吹捧和恭维的话语，余清离也习惯了，随意和周围的人商业互吹一下，偶尔有人敬酒的时候就委婉地挡掉，周围的人知道余清离滴酒不沾之后，倒也没有劝酒。

如果事情都这样顺利就好了，余清离将会在饭局之后回到家里，时间不早不晚是最好了，这样他就可以舒服地洗个澡，然后和谈迟坦白自己怀孕的事情。

但事情往往不会这样一帆风顺。就在他们吃饭的地方，八点不到，又有一波人走了进来。这家饭馆就是业内人士开的，保密性很好，来得也大多是业内的人，所以这一波人自然也是混圈的。

余清离没怎么注意这波人，但导演和剧组的其他人员却都注意到了这波人。见到中间为首的那名男子，导演眼睛一亮，连忙走了上前：“黎影帝，真实好巧啊！你也来这里吃饭啊！”

来者正是以黎宸争为首的一波人，导演走上去之后，和黎宸争等人攀谈半天，顺利地了解到这次是黎宸争的一次私人聚会，知道不能再留他在这里了，便露出了遗憾的表情。

黎宸争正要走时，眼神却正好看到了窝在角落里的余清离，他心中一动，便主动朝余清离走了过去。

“黎影帝。”余清离见到黎宸争朝自己走过来，最终停留在自己面前，便知道自己绝不能再装作看不见他了，只好象征性地和他打了个招呼。

“余清离……”黎宸争口中默念着他的名字，顿了一下，道：“不知道我能否有幸单独和你谈一谈呢？”

黎宸争的声音压低了许多，混杂在周围嘈杂的人声中，但余清离却听得分明。他知道，自从两人一起上了热搜之后，便免不了这一谈，所以点了点头答应了下来。

黎宸争本人就是个自带发光体质的人，想让余清离跟着他悄悄溜走是不可能的，所以两人便间隔了一段时间，才来到一间包厢。

余清离来到包厢的时候，黎宸争已经在里面等着了。等他做下，黎宸争便开启了他今日的话题。

“上次热搜的事情，我很抱歉……是我们这边没有处理好，让你受到委屈了。”黎宸争诚恳地说。

余清离进来的时候，便看到了门口的层层把守，便知道这次黎宸争带着满满诚意。既然对方如此真诚，余清离也不好表现出什么不耐，他说了些原谅他的场面话，便起身想要离去。

黎宸争看余清离想要离去了，突然也起身来，猛得抓住了余清离的手腕。余清离被人从后面一拽，有些纳闷地回头，却听到他说：“余清离，我知道我可能有些唐突，但是我还是想问你，”他顿了顿，又道：“我们能不能交个朋友？”

末了，见余清离还有些没反应过来，黎宸争笑了笑，补充了一句：“我是觉得你很和我的眼缘，正巧咱们也都在娱乐圈混饭吃，正所谓多一个朋友好走路嘛！”

余清离沉默了一会儿。他实在摸不明白，这黎影帝到底想要做什么，但思来想去他觉得人家一个影帝，自己就一个小明星，人家能图自己什么呢？说起来还是自己赚了。便点了点头，算是同意了黎宸争的提议。

见余清离点头，黎宸争明显松了口气，他放开余清离的手腕，半开玩笑地说：“好了，我就不打扰你了，大忙人先生。”

走出去的时候，余清离心下虽觉得奇怪，但也没再探究，他的心早就飞回了家里 ，飞回了如何和谈迟坦白这件事上。

回到家，余清离发现，谈迟还没有回来。大概是又加班了吧，余清离对自己男友的身份还是有些了解的，这人最近不知道在忙什么工作，每天回家的时间都比较晚。

左右没有什么急事，余清离也不慌张了。他原本以为一回家就要面临坦白的事实，但现在却正好给了他缓冲的时间。

啊，昨天两人在书房闹了半天，他好像把一份代言的合同给落在书房了。反正没什么事，不如去里面拿一下吧。

说到做到，几步时间，余清离就已经来到了书房。看着书房的架子，余清离想到了昨天两人胡闹的场景 一下子红了脸。

不在这里，也不在这里，去哪了呢。回过神来，余清离便开始在书房里寻找着。他翻了一下桌子，并没有发现合同，便准备去抽屉里碰碰运气。也许谈迟发现了那份合同，给收起来了也说不定呢。

余清离一层层拉开抽屉，翻找着。突然，在抽屉的最下层，他发现了一份检查报告。余清离觉得有些奇怪，抱着一丝好奇心，他拿出了这份报告，却在上面赫然发现了自己的名字。

“余清离，孕六周。”

“！！！”余清离瞪大了眼睛，他不记得自己什么时候做过这个体检，若不是自己的话，那就是谈迟偷偷做的。

他为什么要瞒着自己做这个报告呢？谈迟是不是已经知道自己怀孕的事情了呢？一时间，余清离想了很多，但在谈迟没回来之前，这些还都是未知的。

将体检报告放好，余清离也发现了自己一直在寻找的合同。他悄悄地退出了书房，一个人来到了卧室。在那里，他又想了很多。 


	119. 金主和小明星23

谈迟为什么要瞒着自己他知道的事情呢？虽然说是自己一开始隐瞒在先，但自己是害怕谈迟不能接受才迟迟没说的。假设谈迟并不知道自己已知怀孕的事，难道说谈迟其实也很期待这个孩子，并且因为害怕自己发现之后会对孩子怎么样所以才没告诉自己吗？

余清离的思绪跑得很远，但最后却让他歪打正着地猜了个八九不离十。就在今天之前，他还觉得自己把谈迟隐瞒得很好，他并不知道自己怀孕的事情。可现在一看，这人分明是在自己刚发现怀孕不久也跟着自己一起发现了。

余清离回忆了一会儿，觉得自己平时的表现十分正常，应该没有什么破绽，也就是前几天在家的时候孕期反应有点严重。难道就是因为这个才让谈迟起了怀疑的心思吗？

而且余清离还想不明白的是，谈迟又是如何在没让自己察觉的情况下，给自己做了检查呢？带着这些疑惑，余清离在客厅里等待着谈迟回来。

等谈迟回来的时候，已经将近十点了。往常的这个时候，余清离早就上床休息了，他的身体毕竟经不住这么熬夜，所以每次都是九点就感到了困意。这次也一样，但余清离为了等到谈迟回来，强撑着眼皮，让自己不至于倒头就睡。

“清离你还没睡啊！”谈迟回到家，便看到了在客厅沙发上坐着的余清离。他有些惊讶，又在看到余清离眼中的疲惫之后，连忙上前，想将这人带去卧室。

余清离顺从地被谈迟扶到了卧室。窝在谈迟温暖的怀抱里，余清离觉得自己更困了。但为了让自己心中的疑问得到解答，余清离咬了一下自己的舌头。

“嘶……”感受到舌头那里传来的一阵疼痛，余清离终于又清醒了许多。

“咬到了？我看看……”谈迟听到余清离的声音，连忙让余清离张嘴，看了看里面的情况。见没出血，谈迟才放下心来。

谈迟本来想将余清离放到床上，然后自己再出去把外套脱掉的，但余清离却拉着他的手不让他走。他问无奈道：“清离，别闹了。今天怎么还没休息呢？我记得你前两天可是一到点就困得不行了，怎么今天这么能撑啊！”

“因为我在等你回来啊！”余清离这句话说得毫无负担，毕竟他原本也就是想要等谈迟回来然后和他坦白的，只不过现在更多的却是想要解答自己心中的疑惑了。

谈迟听到余清离的话，目光温和了许多：“在等我啊，怎么没和我打电话呢，我可以早点回来陪你的啊！”

两人就这样一来一回地，倒是让余清离的瞌睡虫都跑了大半。眼瞧着余清离还想拉着自己继续腻乎，谈迟觉得这屋子燥热无比，便借口脱外套，出去了一会儿才又进来。

等谈迟再次进来的时候，迎接他的却是一个火热的唇瓣。这是两人谈恋爱以来，第一次轮到余清离这样热情，谈迟想不了更多，专注地回应着余清离。

不一会儿，两人就已经吻得难舍难分，谈迟将余清离抵在墙上，双手环着余清离的腰，而余清离则将手肘放在谈迟胸部，脸上飞起几朵红云。

“呼……”两人分开喘息之际，余清离好像终于做出了什么重大决定一样，将谈迟的手从自己身后拿了过来，贴在他有些微微隆起的腹部。感受着手下的一片温热，谈迟的脑子还有些发蒙，不知道余清离想干什么。

“谈迟，我想和你坦白一件事……”余清离看向谈迟的目光有些纠结，但很快又坚定了下来。他两眼一闭，心一横，说：“谈迟，我有了你的孩子。”

说完，余清离好像有些害怕谈迟的反应一样，将头撇到了一边，微微低着。

这回轮到谈迟脑子转不过弯来了。他不知道自己是应该说“我早就知道了”，还是一句“你怎么知道的”。他的手就这样贴在余清离的腹部，贴了许久，才好像突然反应过来一样，将余清离完全揽过，紧紧贴着自己。

“清离……我其实已经知道了……我很抱歉，那个时候我看着你很难受，就以为你病了，就拿了你的一根头发让医院给化验了……结果你身体很好，但就是怀孕了……”谈迟抱着余清离，絮絮叨叨地说着自己发现余清离怀孕的来龙去脉，余清离不知道真想到底如何，但这种解释是十分合理的。

“而且在那之前，我想和你表白，但又害怕我之前的那件事情会让你有所戒备，就让助理查了查那天和我出现在一个房间里的人是谁，这才发现那个人就是你……清离，你看，我们是不是很有缘分……”

余清离现在是大致知道事情的前因后果了，他没想到谈迟这样自觉，已经不用自己再详细解释了，便将两人的各种渊源全都抖落了个干净。

从谈迟的怀抱里退出来，余清离不出意外地从他眼中看到了小心翼翼，他轻叹了一口气，道：“我还以为要和你解释很久，没想到你都知道了啊。”

谈迟听到余清离的语气，连忙摇头：“不是的清离，我不是故意调查你的，我只是想要对你好，不想委屈你，但你又什么都不给我说，所以我才……”

谈迟的话还没说完，他便感觉自己的头发上落了一个温暖的物体。余清离将他的手举起，放在谈迟头上揉了揉。在谈迟的注视下，对他展现了一个轻轻的微笑，又在她脸颊上落下温柔的一吻。

“小傻子，我没怪你啦！说来也是我不好，怀孕的事情瞒了你那么久，我们扯平啦！”余清离狡黠地朝谈迟眨眨眼，然后迅速地跑到床上，给自己盖上了被子。“好了，我要睡啦，你也快点睡吧！”

谈迟在原地，还有些愣愣地看着余清离。他抬手摸了摸余清离刚才吻上的地方，许久才轻笑出声。

这样也挺好。看着床上已经睡去的余清离，谈迟心里想着，他突然想让时间走得慢一些，再慢一些。


	120. 金主和小明星24

日子渐渐过去，转眼间，余清离的小腹隆起弧度也十分明显了。不知道是不是他的错觉，还是自己这幅身体的原因，他总觉得这个腹围有些过大了。才三个多月时间，他的肚子就遮掩不住了。

也算余清离聪明，和男朋友通过气，又和经纪人那边说自己想休息一阵，代言量和宣传量都有所减少，不然就他这个身子，还没出去，恐怕就会被狗仔们拍到，一些奇怪的新闻标题如“震惊！十八线明星疏于身材管理，竟然……”怕也会出现了。

但余清离长期这样隐瞒着经纪人也实在不是个办法，而且他隐隐觉得，赵哥已经开始怀疑了，每次打电话来询问的时候，都会问自己什么时候再出来接戏。

余清离将自己的不安和谈迟解释了之后，由余清离出面将经纪人请到家里，然后便是谈迟和赵哥谈了。也就是在那次谈话中，余清离才后知后觉地反应过来，谈迟竟然不知道什么时候成了自家公司的大总裁。

赵哥在从谈迟书房里谈完出来之后，整个人都轻飘飘的，自家艺人最近转运转得厉害，就连公司老总都能……想到自家艺人和总裁的关系，赵哥顿时感觉自己腰也不疼了，背也挺直了，走起路来都轻松许多。

不就是怀了总裁的孩子嘛，人家小两口之间的事情，自己就别再掺和了！赵哥很快和自己达成了和解。但工作方面，赵哥却一点也没放松。

知道谈迟家附近安保条件很好，赵哥倒是不担心被狗仔蹲点之类的事情，便整日忙于余清离的曝光率。毕竟，余清离前段时间是小火了一把，但是互联网就是这样，你不曝光，网友们谁会记得你。而余清离现在怀着孩子，大型活动自然是能少参加就少参加，那就要从小处着手，从一点一滴中增加曝光度。

那边赵哥的忙碌暂且不提，余清离这几天小日子过得是格外不舒坦。也许是前段时间他束过腹，现在乍一完全解放，腹部就好像气球一样，长得很快。同时带来的，还有更加剧烈的孕期反应。干呕没胃口什么的就不说了，光是这腰酸背痛，就能让余清离成日懒洋洋地不想下床。

这天清早，再一次从洗手间里出来之后，余清离虚弱地扶着桌子，喘着粗气。他这具身子好像还有点低血糖的毛病，每天清早余清离都会头晕眼花好一阵。

“唔……”余清离还没歇过来，便觉得胃部又一阵翻腾。他连忙捂住嘴巴，急冲冲地又进入了洗手间。“呕……咳咳……”许是早上胃里没有什么东西，余清离只是干呕，还伴随着几声咳嗽。

谈迟醒来感受到余清离不在身边，又听到洗手间这边的动静，立马就反应过来里面发生了什么。他急忙起身，冲到洗手间，将正要支撑不住的余清离扶住了。

帮着余清离顺了顺气，又为他接了些温水，谈迟看着余清离脸色渐渐转好才逐渐放下心来。将浑身没有力气的余清离扶到了沙发上，谈迟心疼地看着面色苍白的爱人，见他右手紧紧捂着腹部，便以为他不舒服，连忙也将手搭在上面。

“不舒服了？”

余清离摇摇头。他其实并不是不舒服，就是突然感觉十分奇妙，自己的肚子里竟然有一个新的生命正在孕育，虽然现在还基本感觉不到，但身前圆润的弧度却早就说明了一切。

他想了一会儿，又觉得自己有些矫情，便拍拍谈迟放在自己腹部的手，示意自己没有问题。谈迟虽然感受到了余清离的动作，但手却并没有从腹部拿下来。他感受着手下的一片温暖圆隆，半晌，将余清离抱进怀里。

两具温热的身体紧贴着彼此，两颗心脏也挨得很近，扑通扑通，连带着余清离腹部那个未出生的孩子，两人周围洋溢着鲜活的气息。

在家中养胎的这一个月，除去孕期反应，余清离过得格外舒适，面上的气色也比之前忙于拍戏时好了很多。他的工作大部分都推掉了，只剩下两部新戏的宣传赵哥说什么也不愿意放弃，余清离便象征性地接了一些。

他外出工作的时候也由保姆车车接车送，工作时还不忘掩盖一下微隆的腹部，所以直到余清离腹中的孩子将近四个月大的时候，竟也没让外界发现一分一毫。

但摸着日渐圆润的腹部，余清离知道，自己怀孕的事情是不可能瞒一辈子的，早晚是要公布的。不过他怎么也没想到，第一个知道的人，竟然会是谈冬冬。


	121. 金主和小明星25

谈冬冬知道余清离怀孕的事情纯属意外，那天他突发奇想，想去自己哥哥和“嫂嫂”家里转转，便趁着他拍戏休息的空当，跑到了谈迟家里。

谈冬冬到的时候，余清离和谈迟都在家里，两人一个在书房里工作，一个躺在床上咸鱼。他们都没想到，谈冬冬会一声招呼都没打，便自己跑到家里来，也多亏了谈冬冬是谈迟的弟弟，不然是谁都不会好脸相待。

敲门的时候，是余清离去开的门。他边走还有些奇怪，心说到底是谁大中午的敲门。由于就是在自己家里，余清离也没可以掩饰自己隆起的腹部，穿着家居服就去门口了。

透过智能系统，余清离知道了来人的身份，他心想，反正是冬冬，是谈迟的弟弟嘛，放他进来应该没什么问题的，便告诉了谈迟一声，开门将人放了进来。

再次见到谈冬冬，余清离还有些惊讶。他有段时间没见到他了，对谈冬冬的第一印象还保持在剧组里的男主角，和一开始的橘毛少年的印象上。所以见到眼前这个带着古风发饰，除去衣服完全是古风造型的男生，余清离愣了一会儿才反应过来。

“冬冬？”余清离有些疑惑地问了一句，便见到男生扑向自己，抱住自己的一条手臂，便哥俩好似的和自己叨叨了半天剧组里发生的趣事。

“……事情就是这样，事后我们想去找到那只猴子，笑笑和我一起去的，但就是没找到，真是便宜了它！下次叫我见到，我非得抢走他的香蕉才行！”

谈冬冬所讲的正是前几天发生在他们这个古装剧组的事情。有一场戏需要新鲜水果作为道具，导演就让剧组工作人员买了一些香蕉苹果，准备等到拍摄的时候用上。但谁知道，就在拍摄的前一天夜里，水果尽数不见了。

剧组人员十分纳闷，但水果丢失的地方正好是监控盲区，他们就是想要找到这个“小偷”都没有办法。第二天，工作人员学精了，将水果放到了监控能看到的地方，晚上，水果果然又不见了。

也就是那时，他们通过录像才知道，原来这个“小偷”是只猴子。那猴子小心翼翼地一趟一趟将水果搬走，并且没有惊扰到任何一个人，一看就是个熟练工了。

谈冬冬将这件事情告诉余清离的时候，嘴上愤愤不平地，好像被偷走的水果是他自己的一样。其实这水果不过是他拍戏时要用的道具罢了，余清离看着这个既自来熟，又有些娇憨可爱的谈冬冬，不禁勾起了嘴角。

两人又聊了一些事情，直到谈迟被谈冬冬的大嗓门给吵得不耐烦了，从书房里出来，谈冬冬才不情不愿地闭上了嘴。

从余清离旁边起身的时候，谈冬冬还恋恋不舍地不想离开，余清离见到他眉头都皱着的小模样，便好笑地出言挽留他在家里吃一顿便饭。谈冬冬顺着杆子就爬，飞速地答应了下来，好像生怕谈迟会阻止一样。

说着做饭，家里的保姆早就正在准备了，等到他们谈话结束，已经做得差不多了。余清离便起身准备带着谈冬冬去餐厅。但也就在这时，余清离起身之后，腹部的弧度格外明显，看得谈冬冬一愣一愣的。

谈冬冬刚才进来的时候，满心都放在和余清离分享剧组趣事上了，哪里关注过余清离身形的变化。现在他得了空，又观察到了余清离腹部的不同寻常之处，愣了半天才想起来问余清离。

“离哥……你是不是胖了啊……”还记不记得自己是个靠脸和身材吃饭的人呢？谈冬冬挠挠头，不是很明白。他虽然是娱乐圈玩票性质的小少爷，但对于娱乐圈的规矩却是十分懂行的，这第一点便是对艺人格外严格的身材管理，他自己也被经纪人拎着脖子要求减肥塑型。现在瞧见余清离有些鼓起的腹部，第一反应竟然是自家嫂嫂不准备在娱乐圈混了。

余清离听到谈冬冬这样问了，他下意识地看了一眼谈迟。两人目光交汇之下，余清离眨眨眼睛，示意谈迟解决这个问题。

谈迟先是一愣，随后有些不自然地咳了两声，他本来还想将谈冬冬糊弄过去，但谈冬冬是谁，他可不吃他哥这一套，瞪着谈迟，好像谈迟是什么洪水猛兽一样。

谈迟见自家蠢弟弟难得聪明一回，顿了顿，道：“就是你看到的那样……清离他，”说话间，谈迟迅速往余清离那里瞥了一眼，笑了笑道：“他怀孕了。”

“！！！”谈冬冬好像听到了世界要毁灭的消息一样，眼睛瞪得像铜铃，小嘴微张，眼光不可置信地在余清离和谈迟身上来回移动。

“……不是吧？哥哥嫂嫂真的……”忽然，谈冬冬捂住了嘴，因为他不小心把自己心里对余清离的称呼说了出来。捂住嘴后，谈冬冬悄悄看了一眼余清离，见他没对自己称他为“嫂嫂”有什么反感，才放下心来。

哥哥动作也太快了吧，嫂嫂这么快就……谈冬冬又悄悄瞥了两眼余清离微隆的腹部，突然将他哥哥拉到了隔壁的屋子里，关上了门。

“哥，嫂嫂这都怀孕了，我看着也有些月份了，你准备什么时候带他回家呢？爸妈可都等着抱孙子呢！而且嫂嫂这样没名没分的……”谈冬冬低声问着。

一想到余清离，谈迟的面色微暖，语气也比较柔和：“等他身子稳一点，月初应该就行了。”

谈冬冬得了哥哥准信，顿时挺直了腰杆，道：“行，哥，你放心，嫂子怀孕的事情我不会告诉别人的。”

谈迟点点头，心里默默想着，是时候将见家长这件事情提上日程了。


	122. 金主和小明星26

余清离看到谈冬冬把谈迟拉走之后，只是浅浅一笑。他摇摇头，觉得谈冬冬这个小孩儿还挺好玩的，把什么想法都写在脸上，生怕别人看不出来。

对于谈冬冬的那一声“嫂嫂”，余清离并不觉得惊讶，反而觉得这孩子能憋了这么久才说出来，可真是为难他了。余清离在外面等了一会儿，见两人还没出来，便先去餐厅那边，看看厨房有没有什么需要帮忙的地方。

吃饭的时候，谈冬冬觉得自己反正已经暴露了偷偷对余清离的称呼，在他征得过余清离同意之后，便开始光明正大地喊“嫂嫂”。余清离那他没办法，也就由着他叫了。

“诶嫂嫂，你这身子……那你拍戏怎么办啊？”谈冬冬不愧是刚刚从剧组出来，满脑子想的还都是拍戏的事情，他眼见着自家嫂嫂已经显怀，便开始担心余清离的工作问题。

对于拍戏和代言等等诸如此类的事情，余清离自己有自己的想法，之前也和谈迟商量过，决定这段时间减少这类工作，尤其是他现在刚怀孕不久，更是需要在家休息。余清离看了一眼谈冬冬，道：“我把最近的本子都推掉了，代言倒还有几个，不过这两天可能要先在家休息休息。”

一听自家嫂嫂因为怀孕竟然放弃了大多工作，谈冬冬整张小脸都皱了起来，半晌才干巴巴道：“那……那嫂嫂你好好休息。”说完，转头看向谈迟：“哥，我嫂嫂都为你牺牲这么多了，你可不能亏待了人家。”

谈迟见弟弟cue到了自己，瞥了他一眼，哼了一身：“你以为我是你吗？你说换了几个小男朋友了？季抛吗？”

“我才没有！”谈冬冬气鼓鼓地怼这哥哥，将目光投向余清离：“嫂嫂，天地可鉴，我也就换过三个男朋友。”

“嗯，他一年就换了三个。”谈迟冷淡地补刀。

“我这一个可是谈了快半年了啊喂！”谈冬冬不能允许哥哥在嫂子面前败坏自己的形象，赶紧补救着。他和他现在这个小男朋友可是黏糊得紧，那男生就是他助理，谈冬冬恨不得走哪都把人揣在兜里。

余清离见着眼前这两兄弟的斗嘴，或者说是谈冬冬单方面被“斗”，一时忍俊不禁。他摇摇头，告诉谈冬冬自己没有误会他，并且要他好好珍惜现在的男朋友，这才将谈冬冬稳住。

“哼，还是嫂嫂好！哥你变了，嫁出去的哥哥泼出去的水，收不回来咯！”谈冬冬得了嫂嫂的安抚，得意地笑着，看向谈迟的眼神中充满了胜利者的喜悦。谈迟见他还像个小孩子似的，便也没再纡尊降贵地和他斗嘴，撇了撇嘴，没再说话。

“对了冬冬，是你那男朋友送你来的吗？他现在还在吗？在的话，让他一起进来吃饭吧。”余清离想到了这一茬，便想谈冬冬询问着。

从冬冬那里得知，确实是他男朋友送他过来的不假，但谈冬冬是个没心没肺的，见到嫂嫂之后，便把男朋友给忘记了，现在得了嫂嫂提醒，才挠挠头，说要打电话喊人进来。

一会儿，谈冬冬就从大门那里迎进来一个小男孩。男孩看上去瘦瘦的，个头和谈冬冬差不多，穿着一身黑色的卫衣，带着个鸭舌帽。见到谈冬冬后，才惊喜地将帽子摘下，余清离这才得以看到男孩的长相。

男孩子有一张瓜子脸，一双杏眼圆圆的，小巧的鼻子高高挺着，整个人看起来温顺无比。男孩抬着头看着谈冬冬的眼睛里满是星星，转头看向余清离谈迟二人的时候，眼里的星星少了一些，但还是能看出男孩内心的纯良。

“进来一起吃饭吧。”余清离招呼男孩和谈冬冬到了餐厅，保姆已经为男孩加上了椅子，就挨着谈冬冬。

余清离招呼完，谈冬冬也反应过来自己应该尽一些男朋友的义务，便为男孩介绍了余清离和谈迟。

“迟哥、离哥你们好，我是安亚。”男孩说完自己的名字之后，有些拘谨，好像不知道自己要做什么一样，小手不安地在桌子下面绞来绞去。谈冬冬见状，偷偷握住了安亚的手，安抚似的捏了捏。

“行了，吃饭吧。”谈迟无意和小孩子计较，他虽然对谈冬冬换男友如衣服不太满意，却不会把气撒在他男朋友身上。他说了声开饭，餐桌上便开始传来吃饭的声音。

安亚一进来的时候，余清离就对这个看上去十分乖巧的男孩十分有好感，现在和人家同桌吃饭，便趁着机会，问了好些事情。

从安亚那边，余清离了解到，他是因为追星才选择进入娱乐圈，成为艺人助理的，但是没被分到自己的爱豆身边，反而被谈冬冬给挑走了。

一开始安亚还想要找机会跳槽到爱豆那边，但时间长了，便不太放心谈冬冬，觉得留在他身边也挺好。

“你就这么跟我说了，不怕你男朋友生气吗？”余清离听到男孩毫无保留地话语，揶揄地说了一句。

安亚一愣，接着腼腆地看了一眼谈冬冬，道：“他呀，他早就知道了。之前还吃过醋，说我爱豆怎么怎么不好，像个小学生一样。”

“哪有！”谈冬冬一听自己老底又要被揭，立马跳脚，为自己辩白着。“我也就是实话实说嘛，他爱豆，哦，就是黎宸争，脾气其实很差的，很多跟过他的助理都这么讲。”仿佛是为了印证自己说的真实性一样，谈冬冬用力地点了点头。

“你又没见过人家，怎么知道人家脾气不好！”

“我就是知道！”

现在余清离倒有些惊讶了，他没想过安亚的爱豆竟然是黎影帝，不过转眼一想，黎影帝粉丝众多，安亚是其中之一也不是不可能。

余清离看到小两口还在为黎宸争脾气好不好而上演小学鸡斗架，他赶忙上前劝道：“啊我想起来我这边有黎影帝的联系方式，你们谁要不要试一试？”

谈迟本来没管两个小孩子吵架，但听到现在，他终于掀了掀眼皮，将目光转向余清离。


	123. 金主和小明星27

余清离本来还觉得没有什么，反正自己正好认识黎宸争，安亚又是黎影帝的小迷弟，那就做个顺水人情呗，反正自己也只是介绍二人认识而已。

但现在他瞧着谈迟好像终于发现了这边的“战况”，抬起头来看着自己，突然莫名其妙地觉得自己有些心虚。他歪了歪头，又思考了一下刚才的话，没发现有什么问题，便挺直了腰板，好像这样自己的底气就会更足一样。

“你和黎宸争认识？”谈迟不咸不淡地开口，好像在说一些什么没有营养的话一样，但他自己心里却知道，他的内心远远没有表面上显示的那样平静，就好像喝了一口汽水，柠檬味在嘴巴里爆炸开来。

余清离满不在乎地点点头，末了，他似乎发现自己可能需要解释一下是怎么和黎影帝认识的，便又补充道：“其实也就见过几面，我当时拍的MV不就是为黎宸争的新剧拍的嘛，然后就碰巧遇见过……”

“才见过几面就互相加了微信？咳咳，我是说你们才见过几面，就想安排他和安亚见面是不是太麻烦人家了？”谈迟刚开口打断余清离的话，便觉得自己的语气似乎有些过于酸溜溜了，赶忙换了个语气，改口扯到了安亚身上去。

余清离想了想，也觉得不太妥当，便点点头道：“确实，贸然打扰他确实不太好，黎宸争应该也挺忙的。”说完，又转头看向安亚，有些抱歉地说道：“抱歉啊，可能暂时没办法让你和黎影帝认识了，等以后有机会再给他介绍你。”

等以后有机会……谈迟在心中反复琢磨着这句话，好像要把这句话给嚼碎一样。他觉得自己嘴巴里的酸味更强烈了，他喝了好几口水，却发现保姆给泡了柠檬在里面，这下他的嘴里更酸了。

谈冬冬没有发现哥哥嫂嫂那边的“暗潮涌动”，还朝着安亚嘚嘚着，誓要让自己小男友认清黎宸争的“真面目”。而安亚心思细腻，察觉到余清离谈迟那边有点不对，但他身为外人，不好插手，便只好听着自家冬冬的叨叨。

“行了行了，我不见他了好吧。”安亚有些无奈地看着谈冬冬，看着这人在得了自己的准话之后，骤然高兴的样子，揉了揉眉心，觉得自己这不是找了个男朋友，而是找了个大宝宝。

“吃饭吧吃饭吧。”余清离张罗着饭菜，他发觉有几道菜在他们说话的时候已经有些凉了，便让保姆去又给他们热了一下菜。等热腾腾的菜上桌，众人又投入了新一轮的“战斗”中。

饭后，尽管十分不舍，但谈冬冬还是该走了。他下午五点左右还有他的一场戏，现在就要和安亚赶回去了。告别的时候，他特地和谈迟眨了眨眼，好像在对什么暗号一样，眨完眼睛才拉着不明所以的安亚离去。

谈迟目送着他们上了保姆车才带着余清离回去。他当然知道谈冬冬刚才的暗号代表着什么，这小孩在让自己赶紧和爸妈说和余清离的事情。谈迟也知道，自己和余清离的事情不能再拖了，最迟下个月月初就要敲定下来，余清离的身子拖不得了。

但经过刚才的那一阵飞醋，谈迟又忽然觉得自己有些焦虑。原来在不知道什么时候，自己男朋友已经认识这么多大佬了，而自己却并不知情。这让谈迟忽然开始有些忧心自己“正宫”的位置还能不能保住，恨不得把余清离圈在一个小圈里，除了自己谁也不能把他带出来。

余清离并不知道谈迟的这些小心思，他只觉得今天的谈迟状态有些不对，送走了谈冬冬和安亚之后，便常常盯着自己发呆。在自己发现，便立马不自然地转头过去，好像自己没有盯着余清离一样。

余清离不知道谈迟怎么回事，但多少能猜出来应该是因为今天安亚来家里的事情。他又反复回忆了几遍自己和安亚的相处过程，很好，自己表现出了一个关心小孩的长辈样子，没有任何问题。余清离思来想去，也没想出个所以然，便决定先暂且搁置这件事，等晚上的时候说不定谈迟就会和自己说了。

晚上，两人躺在床上的时候，余清离想着情绪不太多的谈迟，在床上翻来覆去，睡不着觉。正在他又准备翻个身的时候，余清离突然被谈迟从身后抱住了。谈迟的手臂环过余清离的身子，落在他有些隆起的腹部，将自己的头靠近余清离的脖颈。

温热的气体呼在余清离脖子上，他不太习惯，缩了缩脖子。他又扒了两下谈迟的胳臂，没有扒动，索性转身面对着谈迟。

“……”

两人就这样面对面，身体紧紧贴在一起，呼吸着同一片空气。一会儿，余清离决定自己的行为有点幼稚，想要转身过去，却被谈迟摁住了胳膊。一阵天翻地覆，余清离便躺在了谈迟身下。还好谈迟还记得他怀孕的事情，只虚虚撑在余清离身上。


	124. 金主和小明星28

“……”两人面对着彼此，都沉默着 直到余清离打破了这种安静。

“你干什么呀，快去睡觉吧。”余清离决定自己这个角度还要仰着脖子才能看到谈迟，便撇过头去，不去看他，只是微红的脸颊暴露了余清离此时的心情。也还好是夜里，屋里的灯也关着，谈迟应该看不到他脸上的表情，不然余清离可能更加别扭了。

谈迟看着眼前的这个明显在逃避什么的人，后牙突然有点痒痒。天地可鉴，他今天为了这个人吃了一天的飞醋，现在到了晚上，夜深人静，又只有他们两人，正是自己讨要“债务”的时候，他竟然和自己说让他睡觉？

哼，想都别想。谈迟也来了脾气，余清离让他睡觉，他偏不睡觉，而且也要让这个“罪魁祸首”睡不着觉才行。

想到白天时余清离说黎宸争名字时的熟稔模样，谈迟突然决定自己平时的存在感太低了，他得做点什么让自己的存在感再提高一点才行。首先要在余清离身上留下点什么，让别人知道他是自己的人。

说到做到，只见谈迟猛得俯下身，将自己的目光锁定在余清离雪白的脖颈上。他上下打量了几下，找个一个最明显但又不会很过分的位置，张嘴就咬了上去。

“唔……谈迟、别闹……”余清离完全没料到，谈迟刚才的动作竟是要咬自己，他还以为、还以为……不行不行，不能再想了，月光下，余清离的脸看上去更红了，眼神里的水波流动，看上去动人极了。

谈迟看着眼前余清离的模样，眸子渐渐深沉。你这种样子只能给我自己一个人看才行！想着想着，谈迟一个没注意，嘴下的动作也重了一些。

“嘶……谈……哈……”余清离只觉得自己浑身猛得战栗起来，好像一直酥到了骨头里，麻麻痒痒的，他忍不住在谈迟身下扭动了两下，想要缓解这种感觉。

谈迟感觉到余清离有些不安分的身体，便箍住了他的手腕，嘴巴也从刚才的位置离开，从脖颈处开始，一路咬到了锁骨，在余清离身上留下了斑斑痕迹。

不知道是不是因为怀着孩子的原因，余清离的身子格外敏感。他只觉得，这才刚被谈迟咬了几下，便有些受不住了。手被谈迟箍着，双腿便蹬来蹬去，身上也渐渐热了起来。

“唔……谈迟！”在感觉到谈迟从自己的锁骨处离开，还想再往下的时候，余清离颤抖地叫了起来。他不知道再放任事情发展下去会怎么样，但他本能却不想再这样下去了。

谈迟有些遗憾地停住了。他也知道自己继续向下咬会发生什么事情，现在胎儿还不太稳，余清离的身子还要再养一养，无论什么都不能前功尽弃。刚才谈迟自觉已经给够余清离惩罚了，便满足地从余清离身上下来，躺到了他身边。

哼。余清离背对着谈迟，看似表示了对他刚才行为的不满，但实则是以为他现在浑身烫得可以，尤其是小腹那里热乎乎的，让余清离又羞又愤，不想面对那个“罪魁祸首”。

“清离……”谈迟知道自己刚才有点过了，也没再为难余清离。他环抱住了余清离，将手搭在余清离小腹上，正好团住了那处温热的隆起。这是他和余清离的孩子呀，谈迟心想，他和余清离的，不是和别人的。

谈迟心中原本还有点梗的地方骤然柔软了下来。吃什么醋吃醋，谈迟开始唾弃他刚才的小学生行为，怀里的这个人从内到外都是自己的了，他还在想什么呢？

想明白了这一点，谈迟心绪平静了下来。怀里的余清离动了动，下意识地靠近了身后的热源。

“过两天和我回家一趟吗？”谈迟压低声音，询问着余清离。“好。”很快，他便听到了余清离肯定的回复声。余清离的声音里有几分慵懒，听上去懒洋洋的。两人就这样紧紧依偎着彼此，不知不觉都睡了过去。

在梦里，谈迟梦见自己和余清离结婚了。在婚礼现场，余清离怀里还抱着个雪白可爱的小孩子。谈迟好奇地朝小孩子看了过去，孩子便朝他吐泡泡，咿咿呀呀地在说些听不懂的话。那个婚礼上他们邀请了许多人，他们都祝福两人。谈迟还看到，自己的父母很喜欢余清离怀中的小孩子，笑着要去亲他。谈迟想，如果这是梦的话，那他要让现实也梦里一样。


	125. 金主和小明星29-1

“离崽，今天的宣传别忘了啊，我已经叫助理和司机去接你了。”

余清离挂断自家经纪人的电话，有些发愁。他看着镜子里的自己，身前的小肚子已经比较明显了，稍微挺一挺身，就会凸出一个圆润的弧度。而自己一会儿竟要带着这样的身子去宣传，余清离翻了半天衣柜，才找出来一件卫衣，穿上去勉强能遮住肚子。

谈迟这天不在家，他这几天不知道在忙什么，余清离没问，但对于自己的去向，他还是给男朋友报备了一下。发完消息，也没管谈迟回没回复，余清离便收起了手机。门外传来汽车的声音，大概是来接他去宣传的车子来了吧。

这次他们剧组选择的宣传方式是联合了一家橘子短视频公司和虎弗卫视，他们准备和前者做一期对于主要演员的采访，和后者的当红节目联合做一期综艺，剧组的主要成员都会参加。

由于余清离这几天推掉的事情太多了，经纪人赵哥就“威逼利诱”，说他这次非来不可。余清离无奈之下，只好答应了下来。车上，不着痕迹地摸着身前的凸起，余清离心想，希望等下能够早点结束。

“离崽！你到了啊！我看看，来得时间正好，中间没给别人拍到吧？先去化个妆吧。”下了车，赵哥便拍了拍余清离的肩膀，带着人往演播间里走。但刚走了没两步，赵哥突然回头停下了，他上下打量着余清离，道：“还行，虽然脸色苍白了些，但没太长肉，看上去没忘了锻炼。继续保持哈！”

余清离扯了个笑容出来。他也没办法直接跟赵哥说自己怀孩子的事情，更别说前段时间因为孕期反应还掉了几斤肉的事情，也就是这两天反应小了一些，他勉强能吃点东西，这才把之前掉的肉补回一些。而且就他这个情况，锻炼是不太可能的了，他总觉得很疲惫，每天都是沾上枕头就睡了。

只是余清离也知道这些话没办法和赵哥讲，至少现在还不行，他能瞒多久是多久吧。

“等等，衣服怎么就穿了身卫衣出来？要不等下还是让人给你换身衣服吧。”赵哥好像又想起什么一样，不太满意地看着余清离身上的卫衣。其实这件卫衣也很好看，粉色的颜色衬得余清离整个人白白净净，乖巧无比。

余清离也不知道赵哥到底想给他找什么衣服，但他却知道，要是换上一件紧身的衣服，自己这肚子就会暴露了，便推脱着，想要为自己这件卫衣争取到一点存在感。“其实还挺好看的吧，粉色和我在剧中的弟弟形象也挺符合的，毕竟这次是给这部剧做宣传嘛，带有过多的个人风格我觉得可能不太好。”

赵哥听到这话，思考了一会，觉得余清离的话很有道理，便点了点头：“行吧，那你赶紧去化妆吧，人家在里面等着呢。”

余清离总算是松了口气。得知自己不用换衣服了，怀孕的事情也不会暴露了，余清离在化妆的时候也乖巧得很，就连给他化妆的小姐姐揪着他粉嫩的卫衣调笑时都只是害羞地笑着。

“哎呀，余老师穿粉色这么好看呀！好想看看余老师穿裙子的样子呢！”化妆师姐姐满意地看着自己的“作品”，随口说笑着。

余清离腼腆地和小姐姐笑了一下，他看着镜子里的自己，也觉得这个化妆师手法很好，把自己原本有些苍白的面色给化得红润了许多。他谢过化妆师，便起身去了演播室。

演播室里已经有一些人了，余清离可以看到几个熟悉的面孔，祁夏和向协已经到了，两人正在聊天。男主和女主也到了，但都在化妆，所以余清离并没有看到他们。

余清离看着演播室里的众人，犹豫了一下，朝着祁夏和向协两人走去。他还没走到，向协就看到了余清离，他激动地朝着余清离挥了挥手，拉着余清离加入了他和祁夏的对话。

余清离也是到了才知道，两人之前的谈话正是这档综艺。余清离从他们那边了解到，这档综艺之所以火爆，就在于主持人玩得很开，对于他们这种嘉宾的要求也一样，要求配合好主持人的各种台本外的想法，也就是要灵机应变。

两人还说到，上次一个嘉宾就被要求了现场跳一个钢管舞，这还是因为那个嘉宾在电影里演了一个钢管舞者。余清离听到这话，突然感到了一阵不妙。他在剧里演的是一个女装大佬，该不会被主持人要求女装吧。

只不过，余清离没想到，自己的想法很快就应验了。


	126. 金主和小明星29-2

剧组主要成员到齐之后，就开始了节目的录制。一开始的录制还算正常，主持人和嘉宾们做了几个小游戏活跃了一下现场，谈冬冬还现场来了一段即兴演唱，祁夏身为男团成员，也舞了一段。

主持人见现场的气氛十分热烈之后，便暗戳戳想搞一些更大的了。在按照台本上的要求放完惹得预告之后，主持人让每位嘉宾都现场又扮演了一段。

前几位嘉宾表演的项目也都比较正常，男女主来了一段雨夜感情戏，男二男三是一段吵架的对手戏，等到了余清离这里的时候，余清离看着主持人“不怀好意”的笑容，心里一沉，他突然就猜到主持人想让他演哪一段的了。

“咳，大家都知道，我们余老师在剧中饰演的角色比较特殊，看过预告片大家也都知道了是不是？”主持人看着观众们，听到观众们发出一声“女装”的声音，脸上的笑意更深了。“那么大家想不想看一看我们余老师现场给大家来一段女装戏？”

“想！”

“啊啊啊女装余老师我也可以！”

“主持人玩好大，我喜欢！”

“余老师，女装！”

“余老师，女装！”

“余老师，女装！”

台下的观众们和主持人配合得很好，在主持人的可以引导下，观众们想看余清离穿女装的呼声越来越高，许多粉丝都挥舞着手中的应援棒，在台下叫喊着。

这个时候，主持人才将目光转向余清离，给了他一个无奈的表情，好像在说这可是观众们要求的，不关我事。余清离心下了然，他早就知道自己多半是躲不过这次女装的命运了，便开口道：“大家真的都这么想看吗？预告里已经有好多镜头了。”

“想看！！！”观众们异口同声道。

“……好吧。”余清离无奈地看着台下兴奋的观众和台上猴精的主持人，终是同意了在这里换一次女装。

“好的，那我们就请余老师先去后台换身衣服。”主持人说完之后，余清离朝台下挥了挥手，便去了后台。

后台，他的经纪人早就在更衣室等着余清离了。“我也是才知道这主持人不按台本走，还好我这里还有一套你在剧组穿过的衣服没有还回去，本来打算明天还的，倒是现在派上用场了。离崽啊，委屈你穿一下了，等下我让化妆师给你搞个造型。等回去了我非要说说这个主持人不可……”

“好了好了，我没事的，这都是为了宣传剧嘛！我先换上，换好了再去做个造型。”眼瞧着赵哥还有继续说下去的趋势，余清离赶紧接过他手中的衣服，作势要换衣服了，赵哥这才离开。

这身衣服正是余清离在剧中常穿的那一套，赵哥前两天借去本来想给他手下的另一位女艺人试戏用的，没想到兜兜转转，还是叫余清离穿上了。

看着手中的衣服，余清离清晰地记得，他第一次在穿这身衣服的时候，拍的是夜店戏。剧中的女装弟弟被网恋对象约在了一家夜店见面，弟弟找了半天衣柜，这才翻出来了这一套黑色的金丝绣花、还带着蕾丝边的蓬蓬裙。弟弟就穿着这身衣服去见了网恋对象，结果在夜店被人人认出了男儿身，上演了一场当场被甩的戏码。

现在余清离又将这身衣服套上了。之前正好的衣服现在已经有些紧了，尤其是腰部，但还好这件裙子腰线很高，所以倒是正好能将余清离腹部的弧度给遮盖上。那么微紧的感觉就忽略掉吧，余清离想着，手下动作却一点也不含糊，很快就将衣服穿好了。

“来，我给余老师做个好看的造型！”化妆师兼造型师拉着余清离，为他找了一顶波浪长发。拉着余清离坐下后，又看了看余清离的衣服，为他做了个偏向优雅风的造型。末了，她发现余清离还没换鞋，便找来了一双微微高跟的鞋子。

做好造型之后，化妆师又在余清离脸上弄了一番。完成之后，余清离看着对面镜子里的自己，一时间竟然没有认出来。他今天的裙子虽然是剧组里常穿的，但造型却和拍戏时不尽相同，更偏向一种带有魅惑的优雅，尤其是眼尾红色的眼影，更是增添了几分妖娆。

“哇，余老师你长得这么好看可让我们女人怎么办 ！”化妆师夸张地张着嘴，捂着自己的心脏，一副惊艳至极的样子。

余清离朝她感谢一笑，道了声谢，无奈地看着小姐姐好像被丘比特射中一样的动作。他也觉得这幅造型十分好看，就是不知道等下登场之后大家的评价了。


	127. 金主和小明星29-3

“好了，大家安静一下。我们余老师已经去了很久了，不知道是不是准备好了呢？大家想不想看余老师女装？”台上的主持人从耳返里接到后台工作人员的提示，自然知道余清离已经换好衣服，在台下侯着的消息。他问着台下的观众，又一次把场上的气氛推向了小高潮。

“想看！！！”观众们齐声说道。他们大多都从预告片中看到了余清离穿女装的模样，虽然只有几个镜头，但却让人过目难忘。现在得知自己能够看到余清离女装的现场，有些心急的观众甚至一度把身子往前倾了许多，一个个都伸着脖子，眼睛也不敢眨一下，生怕自己错过什么。

“好，那就让我们掌声有请余老师回到我们的现场！”主持人用热情浑厚的嗓音说着，但观众们已经无心去关注他了，都目不转睛地盯着舞台。

下一瞬，台上的帘子向两边掀打开，露出了一个袅袅娜娜的身影。当再次接受到台上的光线时，刺眼的光线竟让余清离感觉有点不适应，他眨了眨眼睛，勉强没有让自己的眼泪当场流出来。

雪白的光线一下子涌进他的眼睛，这让余清离看不清远处的观众。他凭着自己的本能和刚才对这个舞台的熟悉度，安全地到达了支持人和一众剧组成员身边。

“嘶……”

余清离听到台下传来一阵阵抽气声，他现在已经适应舞台的光线了，也能看清东西，便朝台下观众的方向望去，却没想到有更多的抽气声传来。

原来就在余清离女装初亮相的时候，几乎每位观众的眼神都被他给吸引去了。他们好像从未见过这样一位美人，美得雌雄莫辨，却又动人心弦。现在余清离走进了，他们能更清楚地看到她的模样，一个个竟都被吸引住了，大气都不敢喘一个，生怕惊走了这位美人。

就连见惯了美女帅哥的主持人都忍不住愣了一会，不过主持人的专业素养让他很快便反应了过来，笑道：“看来观众朋友们都被余老师给吸引住了，我都看愣了好一会儿呢！”转头看向剧组成员，发现他们眼中也都流露出惊艳的神色，道：“看样子余老师在剧中的女装戏份不够啊，你们在一个剧组里拍戏拍了这么长时间，还会露出这种表情。导演，咱以后可得多给余老师安排一下戏份啊！”

“哈哈哈那是必须的。不过小余在剧里也有不少女装镜头，大家看的时候就能找到了！”一旁的导演也笑着说道，话语间还不忘宣传电视剧，也是十分敬业了。

余清离听着他们调笑自己，面上露出些不好意思，但还是兢兢业业地扮演着一位矜持美女的形象，直到主持人问到自己，才跟着对答了一会儿，顺便为电视剧做了一下宣传。

“哈哈哈余老师太可爱了吧！都这种时候了竟然还想着宣传电视剧，导演，我现在说给余老师加鸡腿还来得及吗！”闲聊中，主持人又和导演侃上了，说什么也要让导演给余清离加鸡腿，闹得全场的观众都哈哈大笑了起来。

“我很喜欢小余这个孩子，如果下次有本子的话，还会考虑和小余合作的。到时候再加鸡腿哈哈哈！”导演面上堆满了笑褶，丝毫没有觉得自己这是在偏袒余清离，反而非常大方地就把话说了出来，余清离也就只好谢过导演。

接下来的录制进程就加快了。主持人让每位到场的剧组成员都参与到了宣传中去，他们或是说了一段宣传的话，或是表演了一个节目，现场的气氛十分热烈。

等到录制结束，余清离回到后台换回自己原本的粉色卫衣时，已经是下午三四点了。经纪人赵哥早就回到了演播室外面等候，一见到余清离出来，便拉着他上了车，说是要去橘子公司录制一个采访。

“离崽，我刚刚在后台看到了，你换上女装之后观众的反应很好，这次的宣传也很成功。既宣传了电视剧，也把你个人的名气打了出去。”赵哥坐在副驾驶的位置，微微回头看着余清离。“但是我觉得女装并不是一个长久之计，你为了宣传那个电视剧，女装又符合你在剧中的形象，但是在过了这段宣传期之后，还是要减少这种曝光度。我也会在接下来为你挑本子的时候注意点，不能让你的戏路固化了。”

余清离自然也知道这个道理，在这方面他完全支持赵哥，更何况赵哥也是为他好，没有多思考便应了下来。


	128. 金主和小明星30-1

在经历过女装宣传之后，余清离便觉得接下来的宣传不算什么大事了。事实也确实如此。橘子视频的采访还算中规中矩，只是问了一些有关角色的事情和拍戏时的一些趣事，余清离一一回答了。

等到这一天的宣传结束，余清离装作看不见经纪人欲言又止的表情，淡定地和赵哥道了别，便下车回了家。

他知道经纪人想说什么，无非是想让他继续营业，接几部剧来稳定人气之类的。余清离本身对娱乐圈事业方面看得比较淡，再加上现在他怀着孩子，实在不是大幅度曝光的好时机，便只好拒绝了。

只是赵哥那边，余清离决定有些头疼，他是知道赵哥对原主和对自己的好的，他想让自己红起来，成为娱乐圈的一线，为此也做了不少努力。一想到自己多次拒绝赵哥，余清离心中生出几分不好意思。

是不是应该让谈迟和赵哥暗示一下呢？余清离暗戳戳地想着，全然没注意自己已经进了家门，也没注意自己身后过来的人。

“捉住你啦！”谈迟从身后猛得把余清离抱住，把脑袋放在余清离的肩膀上，像一只狗狗一样和余清离腻歪了好一阵。

今天周末，谈迟本来以为自己忙完这个星期，周末的时候可以和自己香香软软的爱人一起度过的，但谁料到自家爱人突然被经纪人叫去了，所以谈迟只好一个人独守空房。想到自己今天在家里等了一天，谈迟决定自己有些委屈，拉着余清离的手，说什么也不愿意放开。

“清离，好清离，我的清离……”谈迟把头埋进余清离的胸前，嘴里念叨着余清离的名字。他的动作轻柔极了，好像怀里的是他最珍爱的东西。

余清离自然知道自己把谈迟撂在家里一天的行为不太厚道，便也由着谈迟在自己怀里撒娇了。看着眼前这个“可怜兮兮”的谈迟，余清离下意识摸了摸肚子，心想，已经三个月多了，应该可以了吧。

一想到自己和这人过了三个多月“和尚”一样的生活，余清离觉得有些不好意思，总觉得是自己委屈谈迟了。他心中算了算日子，觉得现在孩子也大了，自己的身体情况也还算稳定，更加下定了决心。

“谈迟，我们……”

只是余清离的话还没说完，谈迟便起身了，用他的话说，这次谈迟给他准备了一份小礼物，用来纪念他们在一起六十天。

余清离早就忘记自己是什么时候和谈迟在一起的了，现在听到谈迟竟然给自己准备了礼物，更觉得不好意思了。他攥着腹前的衣服，已经想好了待会怎么和谈迟做些大圆满之事。

谈迟去得快，来得也快。他从二楼的书房里下来，手里拿着一个黑色的大盒子，脸上写满了期待。余清离瞧了瞧他手里的盒子，用目光测量了一下，试图猜测里面装得是什么东西，但这个大小的东西多了去了，余清离没猜出来，只好放弃了。

“打开看看！”谈迟把盒子递给余清离，期待地看着他。余清离接过来，手中猛得一沉，还好他用腿部承担了一部分力量。

会是什么呢。余清离看着谈迟好像在发亮的眼光，内心竟然也涌上了丝丝期待。他低下头，打开盒子。

只见盒子里面放的是上好的丝绸衣服，整整齐齐地叠着，衣服上还绣着金丝花纹，余清离认不出是什么花，便拿起了衣服。

一开始，余清离还十分淡然，不就是丝绸衣服吗。他打开了袋子，从里面发现了一套丝绸制的睡衣，料子摸上去滑滑的，看完之后余清离又叠好放在了一边。

接下来拿出的衣服也十分正常。有丝绸做的T恤，衬衣，余清离还从里面发现了一套汉服，料子也是丝绸的，看上去华贵无比。

但紧接着，奇怪的东西出现了。余清离从里面掏出了一件裙子，这条裙子可不是丝绸的了，应该是棉麻料的，点起来很有分量。余清离满脸黑线地抖开衣服，赫然发现，这竟然是自己早上宣传的时候穿的那条！不过应该是那件的同款，因为余清离在领口处发现了一个吊牌。

“这就是你给我的礼物吗？”余清离指了指这件黑色的裙子，有些无奈地看着谈迟。

谈迟一脸兴奋：“是啊，我看你穿过好几次，觉得你应该很喜欢这件，就买了一件新的回来。”但谈迟说完，看余清离脸色有些不对，便也收敛了自己脸上的神色，小心翼翼道：“清离，难道-难道你不喜欢吗？”说完，谈迟还扁了扁嘴，又是一副可怜兮兮的样子。

唉，自己选的男朋友，怎么说也要宠着才行。余清离无奈地看着谈迟的小模样，心说就让他这一次好了。“没有，你送的东西我怎么可能不喜欢呢？”在看到谈迟一瞬间轻松的表情之后，余清离突然心生一计，他狡黠地看着谈迟，道：“可是，我现在想看你穿一下好不好呀？”

这回轮到谈迟沉默了。他怎么也没想到，余清离竟然会让自己穿上这条裙子。他原本给余清离买的时候，还在想着，自家爱人穿什么都好看，自己可真是得了个宝贝。可现在，自己的“宝贝”想看自己穿上这衣服，谈迟犹豫了。他看着一旁流露出兴奋和期待的余清离，心说，这就是搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉吗？

但是想归想，谈迟却没有拒绝自己爱人的打算。开什么玩笑，这人可是自己求来的宝贝，何况人家肚子里还有自己的“小宝贝”，谈迟又怎么舍得拒绝呢。他也只是顿了片刻，便点了点头。只是那架势，看起来好像是一个被拉上刑场，马上要斩首的犯人一样，看上去有种大义凛然又不顾一切的感觉。

“好。”只听谈迟说道。


	129. 金主和小明星30-2

“……”

这回轮到余清离沉默了。他断断没有想到，自己只是随口一说，甚至报着一点想看谈迟害羞的心思，但却被这人的一个“好”字给完全打消了。

余清离也不知道说什么好，手里拿着的衣服顿时变得烫手了起来。他多少能猜到一些谈迟的想法，一时间竟不知道这人这样宠自己是不是件好事。

眼看着谈迟正要伸手拿向那条裙子，余清离感觉收回了手，道：“我……我开玩笑的，你穿上像什么样呀。我其实也不是喜欢这件衣服，只是拍戏的时候穿过，今天主持人又想找个噱头而已。”末了，他还没忘记谢谢谈迟给自己的礼物，补充道：“谢谢你给我买的衣服，我很喜欢。”

谈迟看着眼前的余清离，那人正眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，就这样看着他，勾的谈迟心中一动，不知怎么就将自己凑到了余清离面前。

“波。”

两张唇瓣依靠这彼此，两紧紧黏着对方，彼此都将自己最最柔软的肉留给了对方。每当这个时候，余清离是最享受的了。他喜欢这种和面前的人没有一点距离的感觉，就好像两人已经融为一体、合二为一了一样。

这种感觉在他的肚子挺起来之后变得尤为明显了起来。比如这次，余清离和谈迟吻得忘我，就连自己的腹部顶在对方的腹部上也没有察觉，好像两人完全连接了。

一个长吻之后，谈迟看了看余清离，见这人没有阻止自己，便大胆地继续了下去。火热的吻像雨点一般撒在余清离身上，从他的脖子，锁骨，胸部，一直落到了他凸起的肚子上。

谈迟好像格外喜欢余清离的小肚子，在那里停留了好久。他亲了亲余清离的肚子尖，又抬起身子，看着余清离的小肚子 他端详了一会儿，忍不住伸手摸了摸，白嫩的小肚子里面好像有一个硬块一样，谈迟又爱怜地亲了亲。

“三个月多了，没事的。”余清离瞧见谈迟这幅样子，还以为他是的担心孩子，便揽上了谈迟的脖子，让他看着自己。

得了余清离的准许，谈迟终于可以再进一步了。他撩起余清离的头发——这段时间长得有些长了，已经垂到了肩上，凑进嗅了嗅。淡淡的清香传来，还带着一丝丝奶香，撩得谈迟浑身麻麻痒痒。他定了定神，加快了身下的动作。

两人度过了一个愉快而又“费力”的晚上。事后，余清离早就累得昏睡了过去，但谈迟还清醒着。他看着身旁的余清离，忍不住抚上了那人安静的睡颜，心中的某个角落被填得满满的。

自从那次两人“开了荤”之后，余清离和谈迟便过上了一种“没羞没臊”的生活。每次早上起来的时候，余清离都会扶着自己酸痛的腰部，暗道这人可真是头小狼，他原本以为会是一直狗狗的，谁知道到了床上就完全暴露了本性。

不过余清离前段时间也是憋久了，现在自然也不会拒绝，只除了他有时会觉得要克制一下，别伤着孩子之外。

转眼一月过去，余清离怀孕四个多月了。这期间，谈迟和余清离两人去过一次谈家，谈迟把余清离正式介绍给自己父母。

谈父谈母格外喜欢余清离，一听说他怀孕了，更是给他包了一个大红包。谈母本来还想问一下余清离那边有没有个照顾的，但听谈迟说已经请过营养师和阿姨之后，便只好作罢。

余清离孕五月的时候，两人领了证，谈家亲戚都说照片上的余清离和谈迟十分般配。至于余清离家那边，由于原身的父母早就去世，他也鲜少和余家那边往来，便只是通知了一声。

谈父谈母还十分关注两人的婚宴，他们也知道余清离现在的情况不太适合出席，便将婚宴定在了预产期之后，想着等余清离生产完恢复好了，再大办一下。余清离对此举双手赞同，谈迟听余清离的，所以双方便打成了一致。

两人领证的同月，余清离出演女装弟弟的电视剧上映了。由于前期宣传到位，各方面噱头也足，所以一开播便取得了较好的收视成绩。等到播放了几集之后，收视率更是稳定在了一个很高的水平。

余清离饰演的女装弟弟也火了，不少人找到了演员的微博，成为了余清离的粉丝，倒让余清离的粉丝一路飙升到八百万之多。余清离对此感觉甚少，却也觉得涨粉是一件很有助益的事情。

不过很快，余清离的好日子没过多久，“麻烦”就找上了门来。


	130. 金主和小明星31-1

这件“麻烦事”，说起来其实也并不是带有任何阴谋阳谋性质，只是还是让余清离苦恼了一阵。

之前我们就说到，余清离并没有将自己怀孕的事情告诉经纪人赵哥，只将自己和谈迟在一起的事情和他说了（领证也说了，不然余清离恐怕无法面对赵哥的“怒火”）。这原本也不是什么大事，不就是怀孕了吗？人之常情啊。但是对于余清离——一个演员，或者现在还是个小明星来说，怀孕绝对是一件十分重大的事，重大到能够影响他今后在娱乐圈的发展，而余清离却没和赵哥通过气。

说起来，这件事情也不能完全责怪余清离。首先，怀孕这事一开始便是原身留给他的“遗产”，余清离做任务需要，没什么选择权。其次，在余清离一开始推脱工作的时候，赵哥也没太重视，只以为余清离是前段时间拍戏拍累了，想要休息休息，也就没有追问细节。最后，谈迟也有避免不了的责任，但凡他能在某一天暗示一下赵哥，或者直接和赵哥说也行，但他没有。

总之，在这三个原因的共同作用之下，余清离的这个“麻烦”才会累计到一种能让赵哥震惊之后又生气的程度上去。

说来也巧，余清离怀孕的事情本来瞒的好好的，赵哥不知道他怀孕的事，在余清离推脱工作的时候还一直忙着给他做各种公关之类的，还帮他物色了几个本子，准备哪天拿给余清离看看。

好吧，要怪也要怪谈冬冬，这人嘴巴不是个严实的，一天从谈迟家出来后，和赵哥碰上了，嘴巴一快，也就不小心把余清离怀孕的事情给说出来了。

“从谈总那边出来啊！”赵哥见到正往回走的谈冬冬，和气地笑了笑，伸手和人打了个招呼。

谈冬冬明显没想到在这里会碰上自家嫂子的经纪人，一愣，反应过来之后也跟他打了声招呼。“赵哥好啊！来找余哥吗？”

赵哥点了点头，道：“最近有几个本子挺不错的，想让离崽瞧瞧。”赵哥自顾自地说着，没注意谈冬冬听完之后皱起的眉头，又问道：“哎，你刚从他们那出来，离崽怎么样了啊？前几天他和我说想休息休息，我就让他歇了一阵，现在够久的了吧！这几个本子都还不错，他总能瞧上一个的！”

赵哥对自己的选剧本能力还是十分自信的，之前余清离不红，他能接到的本子自然档次也不高，但现在不一样了，余清离最近正小火着，接到的本子也不错，赵哥也十分高兴。

谈冬冬没多想，他以为余清离已经和赵哥说过怀孕的事情。现在眼看着赵哥还在为余哥接戏，不由提示了一嘴：“赵哥，余哥现在还怀着孩子，在拍戏的话是不是有点不合适呢？”

赵哥听他这话，还以为自己听错了，追问道：“你说离崽怎么了？！”

谈冬冬看到赵哥的表情，这才感觉到自己似乎说错话了，他赶忙摆摆手，摇着头说：“啊没什么没什么，赵哥你还是先进去吧，余哥和迟哥正在里面呢！”说完，他好像害怕赵哥是什么猛兽，会抓住自己一样，逃也似的溜了。

“怀着孩子？不是吧，是冬冬说错了吧。”赵哥在原地反复琢磨谈冬冬的话，但却没找到自己听错的同义词，他心中浮现了一种不好的想法，面上白了白，加紧步子朝着谈迟家走去。

赵哥进来的时候，是谈迟给开的门。余清离听到赵哥来了之后，正在屋里急慌慌地穿衣服。随着月份渐大，他的肚子已经很难遮住了，这次赵哥来找他也没提前说一声，也算是打了余清离一个措手不及，更宽松的衣服也来不及找，套上了一件稍大的卫衣草草了事。

末了，穿完衣服，余清离对着镜子看了看自己的侧面，苦恼地看着自己侧身处凸起来的小包，又给自己在外面加了一个外套，这才缓缓下楼。他实在是不愿意面对现实。

话说就在赵哥等余清离的功夫，谈迟将人引到了沙发旁，叫人给赵哥泡上茶叶之后，便在一旁处理公务了。

赵哥面对着自己的大老板，一肚子的问题没地方问，只能在那里干着急。他不安地搓着手，一会儿，又去摸摸茶杯，面上神色焦急。

“谈总，”赵哥终于鼓起勇气问话，“您和离崽怎么样啊？还没恭喜你二人新婚，我也是前两天才知道的，祝你们百年好合，早生贵子——”话没说完，赵哥便自觉自己说错了话，猛得闭上了嘴。

这边却见谈迟不慌不忙地抬起了头，总算乐意“赏”给赵哥一个眼神一样：“谢谢，我们会百年好合的，贵子也会有的。”虽然知道谈迟只是在重复自己的话，但赵哥还是决定哪里不对劲，只好讪讪地笑了笑。

就在这时，两人都瞧见余清离走了下来 。

“离崽——”这是赵哥。

“清离。”这是谈迟。


	131. 金主和小明星31-2

余清离看着赵哥和谈迟之间有些奇怪的氛围，心中不由跳了一下。他大约知道，也是到了自己和赵哥坦白的时候了。

余清离走到沙发旁边，刚坐在谈迟旁边，赵哥便安耐不住了，开口问道：“离崽，你是不是……”

“我怀孕了。”余清离没等赵哥说完话，便现行坦白道。他不愿意再瞒着赵哥了，怎么说赵哥对他也不错，而自己的这种行为也实在不太地道。“对不起，赵哥，是我不对，我之前一直觉得只要瞒住你就行了，但现在我觉得我不能再这样下去了。是的，赵哥，我有了谈迟的孩子。”

赵哥好像被冻住了一样，他表情僵硬，目光也呆呆的，好像没从余清离的话中反应过来一样。哦，离崽怀孕了，不就是怀孕了嘛，这也没什么——什么？怀孕了？！

赵哥用了好久才想明白余清离说了什么，他终于动了，抬头不可置信地看了看余清离的眼睛——确定他没有在骗自己，然后又低头看向了余清离刻意遮掩的小腹，果然，透过外套，他看到了里面若隐若现的凸起。

赵哥的眼睛一瞬间瞪大了，他不敢相信自己理解到的内容，不敢相信一直被自己认为正在“休息”的余清离实际上是在“养胎”，更不敢相信的是，余清离他、他竟然和谈迟一起瞒着自己！

“你……”赵哥感觉人与人之间的信任消失了，自己和余清离之间“友谊的小船”也已经翻了。“所以爱会消失对吗？”赵哥喃喃道。

余清离也不太忍心看到赵哥这幅模样，他开口道：“赵哥，真的不好意思，我知道自己错了……”

“我们瞒着你的确是我们不对。”这时，一旁的谈迟开口了。他抬起头看着赵哥，目光诚恳，嘴中说着些道歉的话。“我们应该在一开始知道消息的时候就告诉你的。”

赵哥被谈迟的话给拉回了注意力，他这才发现，自己的大老板竟然在和自己道歉。听听，这可是他们公司的老大，一把手！现在竟然在和自己道歉！赵哥突然觉得自己也挺值的，毕竟自己应该是唯一一个得到了大boss的道歉的人。

这么一想，赵哥想通了一些。不就是瞒自己瞒到现在嘛，不就是让自己多看了几个本子嘛——等等，本子！赵哥突然想到了自己来这里的目的，他一个激灵，赶紧看向了余清离。

肚子嘛，看起来也不是很明显，有六个月了吗？预产期什么时候呢？生完之后应该还要修养一段时间吧，得把身体恢复到原来的状态才行。而且是顺产还是剖腹产呢？如果是剖腹产的话会不会留疤呀？

短短的时间里，赵哥想了很多。他也是就在刚才才发现，自己竟然有老妈子属性，多半是平时经纪人当习惯了，操心操惯了吧。

接着，他便说：“离崽，虽然你这怀孕了，”他顿了顿，又飞速瞥了一眼余清离的肚子，“只是我这边还给你物色了几个本子，但但是我知道你怀孕了，这里面有几个是明年才选人开机的，只是IP先拿到了，你可以抽空看看。”

说完，赵哥把带着的文件袋递给了余清离。他搓了搓手，期待地看着余清离，但眼神却老是往他肚子那边瞟。

余清离接过文件袋，并没有准备马上打开。他先将文件袋搁到了一边，抬头就看到了赵哥的眼神，他有些无奈，也自知自己面对赵哥多少是理亏的。几番思考之下，他便脱下了外套，露出了凸起的小肚子。

赵哥在余清离脱下外套的时候就目不转睛地看着，眼睛微微瞪大，好奇地看着他圆润的小肚子。他端详了一会儿，半晌才问道：“离崽，你这是，怀孕几个月了啊？”不是吧，赵哥在心里哀嚎着，他已经可以看出余清离有在认真掩盖自己怀孕的迹象了，但看这肚子的弧度，这凸起的高度，赵哥觉得余清离怀孕的时间应该挺久的了。

“快六个月了。”余清离看了旁边的谈迟一眼，面色微红，回复着赵哥。

快六个月了？！赵哥震惊了，他原以为也就五个月出头，结果现在竟然快六个月了，算算日子，这两人岂不是在六个月前——也就是离崽还在拍女装配角的时候就搞到一起去了？！这两人还迟了好几个月才告诉他他们在一起的事情！

想到这里，赵哥面上扭曲了一下。他看了谈迟一眼，活像一个保护小鸡仔的老母鸡，老母鸡忙于捉虫子，等捉完虫子回家发现自己仔仔被“拐”走了。

但事已至此，赵哥也没什么办法了。两人连婚都结了，有个孩子又算什么。只可怜自己一腔老母亲的心咯！

从余清离家里出来的时候，赵哥整个人都处在一种神游的状态，这种情况直到他回到了公司才有所缓解。

哦，可怜的赵哥！


	132. 金主和小明星32-1

自从赵哥那次“拜访”余清离和谈迟之后，他便将给余清离挑本子的事情放了放，开始着手准备官宣的事情。

在他看来，这件事情也就是瞒一瞒自己这样的人，要向逃过大众的“火眼金睛”，怕是十分不容易。是以赵哥和两人一商量，便准备在余清离生产之前将两人的事情在微博上通知一下。

对于这个决定，赵哥尽管非常肉疼——就是那种嫁崽的感觉，但也知道这种方法是目前为止对余清离方面最有利的了，与其叫狗仔曝光再被迫承认，不如直接官宣，掌握住舆论的主动权。

为此，赵哥最近忙前忙后，先是找人修改余清离写好的文案，又是和公司公关部协商面对各种情况的应对措施，还要一边安抚余清离，叫他安心养胎，生怕因为自己这边的工作而耽误了余清离的休养。

其实余清离觉得，自己比较难熬的时候，也就是怀孕初期，那会忙着拍戏，吃也吃不好，睡也睡不好，这种日子已经过去了。经过这三个月的休养，他不仅明显感到自己身体逐渐好转，而且可能由于减少了工作，整个人都圆了一些。不过可能是余清离之前为了拍戏，有点过瘦了，现在胖了一些，脸上稍微丰满了些，倒是看着更有精神了。

比起余清离的体重，他的身形的变化并不是很明显。除了身前明显鼓出了一座“小山丘”，其他地方看起来和之前并没有什么太多区别。余清离时常觉得这种生活十分安逸，整个人也越发慵懒了。

不过慵懒的日子总是奢侈的，在和赵哥商量好准备官宣之后，余清离花了三天时间才写出来一份官宣的公告，交给赵哥后又开始思考配图的问题。

官宣嘛，这结婚证照片是少不了的，余清离对着一点没有任何意见。问题是另一张配图，放一张什么照片好呢？一张能看出自己肚子的照片？一张自己和谈迟的生活照？余清离思来想去也没想出什么结果。

谈迟自然知道余清离在想什么，其实他也那不太定主意，不过这不是因为两人的原因，而是谈迟在娱乐圈做了这么多年，实在是太清楚那些八卦媒体会怎样从一张照片中寻找“蛛丝马迹”，没有骨头也偏要给你挑出来。所以在这件事上，谈迟深知，两人必须格外谨慎。

谈冬冬最近时常来谈迟家里蹭饭，对两人正准备做的事情有一点了解。可能是他还没想过这么远的事情，他觉得，要是自己和男朋友真的要结婚了，那官宣怎么说也要按照他的风格来，何必去在乎那些网友们的想法。

“咳，不是我说，迟哥离哥，你们怎么高兴就怎么来呗！还用管他们怎么想！要是实在有些在意的话，那就发红包，发到能把那些人的嘴巴堵死，要是太过分的话，咱们雇的律师也不是吃醋的，律师函一发，他们的所有诽谤都会成为他们犯罪的证据。”

这是某天谈冬冬带着他小男朋友再次来蹭饭的时候说的。当时谈冬冬正和他小男朋友你一口我一口地相互喂着吃的，听到余清离和谈迟两人又在商量这件事，便随口一说。

“……”

余清离和谈迟两人面对面沉默了。他们又何尝不知道，理是这么个理，但要真实践起来还是比较困难的。

谈冬冬说完便去逗自家小男友了，直到被自己哥哥从家里“赶”出来也不知道自己做错了什么。

“算了，他们的事就让他们操心去吧，小爷不管了！”说完，谈冬冬便揽着自己小男友走了。

留在屋内的谈迟和余清离却并没有感到轻松，尤其是余清离，他刚有一点喜欢上这种拍戏的娱乐圈生活，还想给自己的娱乐圈生涯多一些时间。而谈迟在“赶”走谈冬冬之后，竟然莫名觉得自家蠢弟弟的方法可行，开始思考了起来。

真要说起来的话，最坏的情况就是余清离会掉一些粉丝，谈迟本人受到的影响不会太大。但是谈迟却想要极力避免这种事情的发生。他能从余清离对待工作的态度看出来，余清离很享受这种拍戏的生活。而自己作为他的爱人，自然是要帮助他的。官宣，便是他们面临的一个重要的问题。

那天之后，余清离和谈迟都很默契地没有再谈这个问题。这种“沉默”大约持续了三天，直到那天赵哥急慌慌地打来电话，余清离才知道谈迟在这段时间究竟做了什么。


	133. 金主和小明星32-2

“赵哥？嗯，怎么了？”余清离接通电话，发现来电的人是赵哥，以为是想问自己有没有搞定配图的问题，没等赵哥说话，便又说道：“配图我还没想好，总觉得发生活照是不是有些太随意了，谈迟那边也……”

“你先别说了！离崽，谈总昨天深夜发我了几张照片，上面的内容……咳，总之你们是不是商量好了，要用这几张照片了啊？”赵哥打断余清离的解释，他赶紧将谈迟发给自己的照片的事情告诉了余清离，想知道两人是否已经达成了一致。

照片？余清离有些疑惑。他在他的认识里，他明明记得两人还没有商量好选用什么种类的配图，昨天晚上自己说要不就发一张两人的西装照上去——就是之前两人领证的时候被谈母“押”着拍的，谈迟也没有表达出很明确的意见，所以这件事情直到两人睡着都没有解决。

故而余清离现在听到谈迟给赵哥发了照片，第一时间想到的就是也许自己记错了，其实两人已经在昨天达成了共识，所以谈迟才会把照片发给赵哥。但他转眼一想，怎么会呢，自己虽然怀孕之后记性有所下降，但还不至于把头天晚上的事情忘得一干二净 那么一定是谈迟直接把照片发给赵哥了，余清离得出了这样一个结论。

“离崽？”赵哥见余清离半天没回应，以为他没听见，有些疑惑地问道。

余清离被赵哥的声音拉回了思绪，他轻咳了一声：“赵哥，昨天、昨天谈迟发给你照片了是吗？你能把照片发我看看吗？”

“咦，你们不是商量好了吗？也行，给你看看。我是觉得谈总还挺会选图的，这几张照片把我们家离崽照得十分精神！”赵哥愣了一下，便将图片发给了余清离。

“其实、我是想再看看他发得对不对。”

说话间，余清离已经收到了赵哥的消息。余清离这时才知道谈迟究竟选了什么照片上去。昨晚，谈迟一共发了五张图片过去，其中有三张是那天拍摄的西装照，还有两张是两人在一起生活的生活照。

从西装照上看，余清离倒是看不出来自己有什么怀孕的迹象，倒是生活照就比较明显了，有一张甚至可以看到自己像个小西瓜一样的肚子。看过之后，余清离心中十分感慨。他没想到，自己昨天和谈迟的商量虽然没有达成一致，但谈迟确实把自己的想法考虑进去了。

而且他选的生活照也十分合适，一张是自己笑着跌进谈迟怀里的照片，另一张则是谈迟趁他睡着的时候偷偷亲他的照片。这两张照片可算是选到余清离心里去了，比他想过的两人假模假样地抱在一起自然多了。

只是他怎么不记得这两张照片是什么时候拍的了？余清离从他的记忆里搜索了一下，确定自己并没有任何有关拍摄这种生活照的印象。这时，一旁的阿姨走过，正巧看到余清离手机屏幕上的照片，笑着说这是自己前两天照的，还是谈迟让她看着拍的，她瞧着这两个场景十分温馨，就忍不住拍了下来。

这样一来，余清离才知道这两张照片的来历。他也是在这个时候才知道谈迟早就有了解决方法，并且已经安排好了，出来的效果也不错。不愧是他老攻，这么能干，效率也高！

“行，我看着没问题，就用这几张吧。”余清离和赵哥说完之后，赵哥说他还要再修修图什么的，便没再打扰赵哥。

挂断电话之后，余清离靠到了沙发背上，摸着肚子，开始看起了赵哥前两天给他搞到的剧本。说是剧本，其实是一本原著，明显是IP改编的。

其实按理说，他现在这个身子，一般的剧本都可以不用再考虑了，但赵哥找的这个剧本还真是对了余清离的胃口——不仅IP剧情紧凑，而且预定的导演还是业界的知名导演，他导过的剧随便去大街上拉个小孩子都能知道。

据赵哥讲，这部剧还没有进入正式的选角，但已经开始筹备了，所以应该能赶上余清离生产完，身体也恢复好了。余清离也对这部剧报足了期待，便准备提前看看原著。


	134. 金主和小明星32-3

赵哥的速度很快，在得了余清离的允许之后，一天的功夫就把修图、文案的事情搞定了。他盘算着日子，准备找个好时候发出去。

余清离饰演女装弟弟的剧早就在各个频道上上映，两个月过去，现在已经接近尾声。赵哥算着日子，决定在剧播完的当天发微博。

那天下午，小怡一如既往地坐在电脑前面，快乐地刷完了《晴天有你》这部剧。她已经追这剧追了两个月了，今天正是大结局的时候，小怡早早就忙完手中的工作，准备为自己的追剧生活画一个圆满的句号。

“啊啊啊啊弟弟好可爱！”小怡看到屏幕上的“女孩”，忍不住发出了土拨鼠般的声音。没错，本来她看这部剧是为了女主，结果最后却因为男主的弟弟而追了下去。她一看到“女孩”出现的时候，都会忍不住心生怜爱，无他，这实在是个悲情的角色。渐渐的，小怡也粉上了演弟弟的演员，现在是为了女主和弟弟而追剧了。

没错，屏幕上的那个“女孩”就是余清离扮演的弟弟——的女装形态。在剧中，不知道是不是导演和编剧刻意安排，很多他的出场镜头都是女装形态。现在正是大结局，正演到弟弟在女主的开导下，正式接受自己的女装爱好，并且能够将自己的爱好光明正大地呈现到众人面前。

“呜呜呜弟弟不要怂啊！”小怡看到剧中有人对弟弟的女装造型指指点点，一看就不怀好意，忍不住也握紧了拳头，为弟弟捏了一把汗。

“啊啊啊弟弟成功了！弟弟是最棒的！！！”小怡在看到弟弟不仅没有退缩，反而还怼了那些说闲话的人时，激动地跳了起来。很快，随着剧中弟弟认清自我，女主和男主的生活也回到了正轨，整部剧圆满结局。

小怡意犹未尽地放下手机，一想到自己追了两个月的剧就这样告一段落，心中竟然有点怅然若失。

“啊对！去微博上看看我们离崽去吧，顺便和姐妹们玩一下！”小怡口中的“姐妹”自然是和她一起追剧追了两个月的姐妹，在这两个月的时间里，他们结下了“革命友谊”。

“先去看看离崽……”小怡打开余清离的未微博，发现上一条微博的发布时间是一个月前，而且还是之前的剧目宣传。虽然遗憾于并没有什么新东西可以看，但小怡又转发了一遍这个微博，并留言说“崽崽你快点回来，妈妈很久没看到我的崽崽了！今天是想念崽崽的第32天。”

和一帮小姐妹交流了一会儿追剧心得之后，小怡又码了一篇追剧总结发到了微博上，加了《晴天有你》的tag，很快便迎来了许多转赞评。

就在小怡翻出离崽的剧照，陶醉于自家崽崽的盛世美颜时，“滴”，她的特别关注发来了消息。

“您特别关注的小宝贝上线啦。”

“您特别关注的小宝贝发微博啦。”

在看到离崽上线的一瞬间，小怡还来不及激动，便看到自家崽崽发微博的提醒。她伸出颤抖的手，点进余清离的微博。

“咦怎么卡了？我就晚了半分钟吧……”小怡刷新了好几次，却都看不到东西。等她退出微博重进的时候，却显示微博崩溃了。她又试了几次，都无疾而终。

其实，像小怡这样情况的人不在少数。许多人在追完剧之后，都选择到微博去分享自己的追剧感言，然后便一起见证了微博崩溃的时刻。

“微博怎么了？！”

“只有我一个人刚刚打不开微博了吗？？？”

“楼上的，你不是一个人。”

几分钟后，等人们再次打开微博，纷纷在上面发言。接着，他们便在微博热搜里发现几条爆炸式热搜。

#余清离 谈迟官宣#

#余清离 怀孕#

#余清离#

“！！！”

“我的天！！！”

小怡感觉自己什么也说不出来了，她的脑海里只剩下“啊啊啊啊啊”“天哪”这种词汇。她刚刚粉上的崽崽竟然结婚了！还怀孕了！呜呜呜这是妈妈的崽崽啊怎么就嫁出去了！小怡感觉自己的心情好像嫁了鹅子。我要看看是哪个大猪蹄子拱了我家的小白菜！

小怡急冲冲地点进第一个热搜里，找到了有关谈迟的信息。“谈迟，海豚娱乐执行总裁。”这个信息跳进了她的眼睛。海豚娱乐？那不是业内新兴的但发展势头却很好的一家娱乐公司吗？捧红过不少明星呢！

等等，海豚娱乐！总裁！小怡回过神来吃了一惊，他的鹅子好像找了个好人家呢。难道是拍戏的时候碰上的？小怡已经可以脑补出一副“金主和他转正的小情人”的年度大戏了。

微博上，不少人第一反应先是吃惊，然后就有一种恍然大悟的感觉。这是人家金主养着养着发觉是自己的真爱了啊，然后竟然就把人娶回家了。还有人觉得余清离仗着自己怀了孕就以此要挟谈迟，以此“嫁入”豪门。

谈迟早就料想到了这种情况，很快，海豚娱乐官号就发了一条微博，声明谈迟和余清离两人是自由恋爱，不存在什么包养与被包养的情况在。网友看到官号都发消息了，也只好歇了探究的心思。不过，这一天注定会被不少人记住，因为许多少男少女失去了他们新站到的“梦中情人”。

小怡也是满脸心碎，自家崽崽怎么就嫁人了呢？不过没关系，麻麻还是会喜欢你的呜呜呜。小怡“含泪”在微博上敲下了继续支持余清离的话，报着嫁崽的复杂心情，转发了有关余清离官宣的微博。


	135. 金主和小明星32-4

余清离是在那天下午的晚些时候才看到微博上的消息的。他最近正在控制自己使用手机的次数——虽然使用的手机已经是为孕夫定制的低辐射手机了，但“低”辐射意味着还是有辐射，余清离这也是为了肚子里的崽崽着想。

官宣这件事他还是从赵哥那边知道的。那会儿，余清离正在楼下沙发上休息，只是隐约从书房那边听到谈迟正在和什么人讲话，他听到了自己的名字，还有“宣传”等字眼，便猜到了谈迟正在和赵哥打电话。

果不其然，等过了一会儿，书房那边的打电话声渐渐止息，但却有一个电话打到了家里，保姆接了，告诉余清离说是他经纪人找他。余清离也就是在这个时候才知道，今天便是《晴天有你》大结局的日子，赵哥也在今天发了官宣的声明，现在微博上大家正如火如荼地讨论着。

“离崽你放心，现在网上的风向都在按照我们设想的那样进行着，你不要担心，嗯，”赵哥顿了顿，又道：“你也别被网上的言论给干扰了、呸，我是说你今天还是先别去微博了吧，那边我都给你管着，反正等过两天你就会知道结果了。”

余清离一听赵哥这个语气，便知道这次官宣的事情估计不是想象中的那样顺利。要是以前，他怎么说也要去微博上看看到底怎么会是，说不定遇到一些言辞激烈的，还会小号下场给怼回去。

但现在余清离可一点想法都没有，开什么玩笑，他现在可是怀着孩子，就算为了孩子他也不能自找气吃。再说，听赵哥的总是没错的，余清离也没有和赵哥对着干的打算，便应下了赵哥的话，决定今明两天都不会上微博了。

“和谁打电话呢？这么投入。”

余清离刚挂断电话，便感觉到自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱。他不用转头，便知道是谈迟下来了。听到那人语气里带着些许的醋意，余清离有些无奈，回头嗔怪地看了他一眼，直把谈迟看得心头一颤，脑海里突然空白，也不记得什么吃醋了。

在余清离耳边释放了一下自己心头的颤动之后，谈迟和余清离又坐到沙发上腻歪了一阵，好一会儿，谈迟才想起来自己下楼来是做什么。

他知道余清离虽然答应了赵哥，暂时不去看微博上的消息，但他却也很了解余清离，知道这人内心其实是十分好奇的，但又因为答应了别人，所以只好将这好奇压在心底。于是，谈迟便贴在余清离耳边，道：“清离，微博的事情你不用担心，我已经让公关去处理了。”语气中显出了满满的志在必得。

要说刚才余清离得了赵哥的承诺之后，内心还是有点没底的话，他现在又知道谈迟也会干预，心里反而有了谱。其实，余清离好歹也从原身那边知道一些娱乐圈的事情，也多半能猜出来，自己这边官宣一发布，少不了柠檬精和杠精在网上诋毁自己，更别提还有一些捕风捉影的无良媒体编排一些自己攀了高枝之类的话。

这些言论原主可能会很在乎，甚至还可能会为此伤心，但余清离却不会。好歹他也是经历过两个小世界的人，见过的大风大浪总归是多一些，不至于因为一些他人的言论就把自己弄得很狼狈。在他看来，这些言论是软的，又伤不了自己，自己也不好管，那就让他们说去嘛！说累了，说厌了，自然就会消停下来。

是以，余清离现在心态无比良好，见到赵哥和谈迟这样关心自己，也赶紧转告他们自己不在乎的事实。余清离不知道他们信没信，但能得到两人的关心，余清离心中还是暖洋洋的。

安静地侧躺在沙发上，余清离有一下没一下地摸着自己小球一样的肚子，决定暂且将这些娱乐圈的事情搁到一边，自己还要专心养胎呢。

所以，等到两天后，余清离打开微博的时候，微博上对于自己的不实说法都已经沉了下去，更多的是对自己的祝福，还有的粉丝对他肚子里的崽崽也十分期待，纷纷嚷嚷着要做干爹干妈。余清离翻了几个粉丝的评论，又引来粉丝们情绪的小范围高涨，便又退出了微博。

没办法，他也是有崽要养的呀。


	136. 金主和小明星33

官宣结束之后，余清离又重新投入到了养胎生活之中。也许是因为谈迟总觉得前三个月的时候没有发现自己怀孕的事情，心里多少带着一丝愧疚，就想着现在加倍还回去。是以余清离的养胎生活并不像他想象的那样“轻松”。

每天早上起来之后，余清离吃过营养师精心配好的早餐，就会跟着瑜伽老师学习瑜伽。瑜伽老师做起来十分轻松的动作对余清离而言，却显得并没有那样简单。每次上完一个半小时的瑜伽课，余清离都会出一身的汗。不过经过几个月的学习，他明显感到自己的平衡能力变好了。

中午休息之后，下午余清离会去上胎教课程。胎教老师会来到他们家里，指导余清离对崽崽做一些启蒙工作。虽然有的时候余清离觉得崽崽估计并不能听懂他们在说什么，但胎教老师告诉他，胎教是教育中很重要的一环，父母一定要十分重视。余清离自然想让自家崽崽好，便也只好随着老师一起胎教了。

如果说下午的胎教课是来自余清离一方的话，晚上的胎教就是来自谈迟的了。他下班之后，也会利用晚上的时间和崽崽说说话，给崽崽念个小故事，或者唱唱儿歌。每当谈迟读故事或是唱歌的时候，余清离心中都会有一种奇异的感觉，他感觉眼前的谈迟好像从神坛上走了下来，让他更加熟悉了。他说不出哪里熟悉，也不觉得自己和谈迟在前两个世界中见过，也只好作罢。不过最重要的是，在这个世界，余清离似乎真的过上了准爸爸的生活。

要说哪里和前两个世界最不一样的，应该是和娱乐圈有关的事情吧。这也是余清离第一次涉足娱乐圈的世界，他偶尔还有些不习惯自己的一举一动都被外界看着的感觉。但因着经纪人和工作需要，他也不好永远躲着外界的关注，所以只让自己间歇曝光一下，维持热度而已。

一开始，余清离想得很简单，他每隔几天就会在微博上分享一下自己的养胎生活，既能达到曝光的目的，也能拉进粉丝和自己的距离。但很快，他就发现粉丝们似乎并不满足于这种零星的曝光，他们想要和自己的爱豆离得更近。而余清离并不想让自己的私生活过度曝光，便理性劝导粉丝，让他们多关注一些他们自己的生活。不少粉丝也知道自家梨崽不愿意过度曝光，很快就乖巧地只在他微博评论里活跃了。

但粉丝好管，娱乐媒体却并不吃余清离这一套。有些媒体专门派了狗仔，蹲在余清离和谈迟家附近，就想要获取第一手新闻，但都被谈迟雇来的保镖给赶走了。媒体们虽然并不罢休，但势头总归是没有那么嚣张了。

是以余清离还以为事情告一段落了，周末的时候拉着谈迟一起去育婴馆逛的时候，被拍了个正着。

余清离很清晰地记得那天发生的事情。当时他怀孕已经七个月了，产检结束，他们开车正好路过一家商场。余清离看见外面巨大的招牌，心血来潮想要给自家崽崽买点东西。谈迟自然是依着余清离的，即使他早就在家里让人准备好了两份衣服，但自家爱人想自己选，谈迟也不会拒绝。

那天，余清离开心地“翘”掉了一节胎教课，和谈迟在育婴馆里选衣服。他左瞧瞧，右看看，决定这一件小裙子很可爱，那一双小鞋子也好看。最后在谈迟宠溺中带着些许无奈的表情下，买了一堆婴幼用品。

等他们回去的时候，余清离还兴奋地拽着一件小裙子不愿意放手。谈迟爱极了余清离这种鲜活兴奋的小模样，揉了揉他的头，直到余清离因为发型被弄乱把他的手拍走才作罢。

两人逛商场逛得很开心——余清离是开心于给崽崽挑衣服，谈迟则是开心于陪着余清离，但两人都没想到，竟然有狗仔拍到了两人逛商场的照片，而且就在他们回家的功夫，发到了网上。

等会到家，谈迟接到助理的电话，说起这件事的时候，两人都有些诧异，并没有想到狗仔竟然这样拼命，周末也不休息。不过还好照片中的两人举止亲密，谈迟正在揉余清离的头，这则新闻也没有涉及到两人很负面的消息，余清离和谈迟便没有再追究，只是多少增加了周围的安保人员数量。

网上的cp粉们看到两人一起出街，都“嗷嗷”地说自己吃到了“糖”，自己吃的cp今天也营业了。余清离的粉丝虽然不愿意自家梨崽就这样“嫁”了出去，但碍于崽崽是自由恋爱，崽崽的崽崽都很大了，也只是柠檬了一下。其他人看到新闻，也只当是人家夫夫感情好。

是以，经此事件，余清离的人气不仅没有回落，反而还上升了一些，最后稳定在一个位置，也算因“祸”得福了吧。


	137. 金主和小明星34-1

日子就这样平淡但又不失趣味中过去，余清离和谈迟一起出去的时候，偶尔还会被狗仔拍到，但两人都习惯了。总归是有保镖在身边，这些狗仔也没有什么威慑力，余清离和谈迟也没再太为难他们。

转眼，余清离怀孕八个多月了，他的肚子此时已经不能用小西瓜或者小皮球来称呼了。越到孕后期，余清离能明显地感觉到，孩子愈发地沉了，他的肚子从侧面看上去就像把一口锅倒在肚子上一样，这也导致余清离每次上下楼梯时，谈迟都格外紧张，生怕他因为肚子的遮挡看不见路而造成什么意外。

最后，为了解决问题，谈迟直接将两人的屋子搬到了一层，就连他办公的地方都挪了下去。这样一来，余清离上楼的次数就大大减少了，如果他想去楼上拿什么东西的话，也是直接吩咐阿姨就可以解决。

当然，随着月份渐渐变大，余清离的瑜伽课次数也有所减少，更多的事在门口的小花园里散散步之类的。无他，余清离现在身子愈发沉重，就连多走几步路都要停下来休息很久，更别提每天上什么瑜伽课了。只是胎教课余清离一直没有落下，在老师的指导下，他现在已经可以自己完成胎教全程了。

七个月之后，余清离果然“喜提”孕晚期的各种问题，比如小腿抽筋、浮肿等，还有随着胎儿渐大挤压胃部带来的食欲不振，以及胎儿对腰部的压迫带来的各种不适等等。余清离和谈迟一直在想办法克服这些问题，谈迟也跟着医生学了不少按摩手法，想为余清离分担一些。

“早知道你这样难受，那我们当初还不如不要这个孩子呢！”谈迟见到余清离难受，偶尔也会赌气似的说上几句。余清离知道他并不是不想要这个孩子，就算让两人再选一次，他们也会要它。

“你别这样说，崽崽会知道的。”每当这时，余清离都会嗔怪地说着谈迟。说起来，他们胎教得挺早的，余清离害怕孩子会得到什么不好的信息，总是会让谈迟别说这样的话。

到了孕后期，产检也频繁了许多，几乎是两三周便要去检查一次。余清离和谈迟不厌其烦，每次得到的也都是些好消息，例如说孩子发育很好，余清离身体也很好等等。

就这样一直挨到了八个多月，余清离在怀孕七个月的时候就正式不再参加各种活动了，直到他孕八个多月，已经有一个月多的时间没有正式出现在大众的视野里了，只是偶尔有一些狗仔拍到的照片和娱乐新闻会传到晚上。更多的时候，余清离会在微博上和粉丝报个平安，不过最近频率也明显下降了。

赵哥手下虽然还有别的艺人，但余清离是他带的第一个，也是时间最长的一个，他无法不担心余清离的情况。见到余清离最近的曝光度降低了，赵哥心中十分着急，但碍着余清离怀孕，这才没能直接把人拽到各种现场，恨不得把所有闪光灯都对准了他一个人咔嚓咔嚓。

这不，又是一个余清离一条微博也没发的一周，他似乎忘记了自己的身份，直到赵哥打来电话询问，余清离这才反应过来，自己已经两周没和粉丝们报平安了。

“离崽啊，赵哥也知道你怀着孩子很辛苦，但咱微博还是要定期发一发的吧，你说我又没有把你的微博账号收回去，你自己用着，那就定期和粉丝互动一下嘛！”赵哥说着，“你看看你几天没发微博啦？不行你开个直播和粉丝随便聊上几句也好嘛！你看那个新晋小生，他一直播，粉丝可是‘唰唰地’就都进去了，你也试试嘛！”

余清离答应完赵哥之后，便开始思考直播的可行性。直播啊，就不用再发微博找图片了，而且自己现在这个情况，梳梳头洗洗脸就可以直接上镜，应该也没有很麻烦吧。

想完，余清离去镜子前面看了看自己的形象。很好，怀孕之后他脸上身上并没有张很多肉，反而皮肤看起来比之前状态还要好，除了身前的那个大肚子，不会有人觉得自己是个孕夫的。所以直播的话，好像可行？

余清离把这个想法和谈迟说过之后，谈迟觉得没有问题，两人便也将直播的事情敲定了下来。周日的时候，余清离没有在微博里预告，就直接开了直播，但出乎意料的是，直播间里进来的人也不少，甚至一度让程序崩溃。


	138. 金主和小明星34-2

“嗨，大家好呀。”

余清离和进入直播间的粉丝们打着招呼，他面前的屏幕上弹幕刷得很快，密密麻麻的，让他看不清粉丝们到底想说什么。

“大家不要着急，刷这么快我也看不见啊。”果然，在余清离说过之后，弹幕的刷屏速度明显降了下来，余清离趁着机会，看到了粉丝们在弹幕上发的内容。

“梨崽宝宝怎么样呀？嗯，宝宝很好，它现在可是活泼得很呢，每天都要闹上一会儿。”说话间，余清离摸了摸身前高挺的肚子。他这次直播并没有准备掩饰自己的孕肚，此时圆润的肚子就在上衣上勾勒出了一个可爱的弧度，也一起被纳入了镜头中，满足了不少粉丝的好奇心。

粉丝们看到余清离摸肚子的小动作，顿时也感觉有一种母爱的光辉从自己身上油然而生，具体表现为弹幕又刷得快了起来，不过这次余清离能知道粉丝们想表达什么，因为弹幕上清一色的“崽崽”两字十分显眼。

“大家都想看看崽崽是吗？”余清离问了一句，弹幕上的字刷得更加激烈了，余清离从五颜六色的字中找到了自己想要的答案。

“那就给你们看看好啦。崽崽已经八个多月大了，最近活泼得很，每到下午都会闹上一阵呢。啊我看看，有人在问崽崽重不重，其实还挺重的，别看从外面看着不是很大，但真的挺沉的。哈哈哈有人录屏了想给崽崽长大了之后告状？我的崽我当然要保持诚实啦。”

余清离说着，还害怕粉丝们看不清楚，便起身，朝着直播设备的远处退了两步，为了让他们更加全面地看到自己的全身。他这样向后退了几步，粉丝们这才看到余清离浑身上下和之前区别不大，只是肚子这里突兀地挺起了一座小山丘。看到余清离需要扶着腰部走路，不少粉丝都在弹幕上表达了对余清离的关心。

“辛苦吗？我觉得还好吧，有一个小生命就在你肚子里成长，你期待着见到它，这种感觉就好像开奖一样，在没拆开包装之前，你也不知道里面是什么，我觉得还挺有意思的。”见有粉丝在弹幕中询问自己是否辛苦，余清离这样回答道。

“梨崽怀孕的时候还在拍戏吧，抱抱梨崽，也太累了。”余清离读到这一条弹幕的时候顿了顿，说：“的确，刚怀上的时候，我们都不知道，然后就该拍戏的还要拍戏，可能确实有点累。那会儿我犯困犯得厉害，还以为拍戏太狠累到了，结果一查才知道怀孕了。”余清离好像想起了什么，笑着和粉丝们分享着。事实可能和他说的有些冲突，不过他不太想将自己的私生活完全暴露在粉丝的视线之下，说的话也就只好半真半假。

“也就是梨崽怀孕的时候还在拍弟弟的戏份，之后还把单元剧的戏份拍完了。”余清离念到这条弹幕，他歪头笑了笑，不介意在这个时候给民国单元剧打一波广告：“是的哦，演弟弟的时候完全不知道，演靖西的时候才发现，如果你们看剧的话，应该能看出来我的一点变化了。”靖西就是民国单元剧的男主名字，至于是什么变化，余清离决定给粉丝们卖个关子，笑了笑，没有回答。

“MV吗？”见有粉丝问到之前拍过的MV，他回忆了一下，似乎因为剧本问题，黎影帝的那部剧推迟上映了，他出演的那部MV也就并没有发行。不过算算日子，黎影帝的那部剧也就在这两天开播了，他的MV估计也快了。“快了快了，大家不要着急。”余清离这样答道。

直播进行的过程中，谈迟还进屋了一次。他本来是来屋里那个东西，但却不小心给入画了。谈迟瞥见自己入了画，干脆也不再避着摄像头了，来到余清离旁边，揉了揉余清离的头，走之前还特意看了摄像头一眼，挑衅似的吻上了余清离的脸颊，好像在和粉丝说这人是自己的一样。

余清离被谈迟突如其来的亲吻弄红了脸，等他好不容易平复下来之后，再看向屏幕，果然见到弹幕中一水的“柠檬”字眼。

“我……呃……谈迟他平时不是这样的……”余清离想要解释什么，但弹幕不给他机会，他索性也就不再解释了，腼腆地朝粉丝们笑了笑，又惹得弹幕一片“啊啊啊啊我可以”。


	139. 金主和小明星35-1

那次直播结束之后，收效很好，既满足了粉丝们的好奇心，也将余清离的人气推上了一个新的小高潮。之后余清离又直播过两次，都没有提前在微博里通知时间，也是想起来就发一次，但是成效也还不错。

这边余清离的人气稳定了下来，他饰演的那个MV也发布了。不少人通过黎宸争主演的电视剧的MV知道了余清离，又为他圈了一波粉。甚至有不少本子和代言找到赵哥，说想要请余清离生完孩子来拍，赵哥自然乐呵呵地接下了，他还要给余清离挑一挑再给他。

余清离这边，又过了一个月时间，转眼他怀孕九个多月了，预产期越来越近，谈迟和余清离都在焦急地等待着孩子的到来。

每天晚上睡下的时候，余清离和谈迟都会和肚子里的小家伙“讨论”很久，小家伙也十分活跃地回应着他们，好像听得懂他们再说什么一样。

这一日晚上，余清离收拾好衣服，准备去卧室里休息。他转身的时候，正巧看到衣帽间的全身镜，他看到了镜子里的自己，或者说是自己身前高高隆起的肚子，至于其他部分，则完全被高挺的肚子给夺取了目光。

余清离看了一会儿，低下头，用手托住了自己的腹底，那里硬硬的。余清离托了一会，感觉到了自己腰部的压力，又放下手，伸手扶住了腰部。

“嘶……”

来到卧室，往下坐的时候，不知怎的，余清离一个没站稳，险些跌在床上。但他身子还是晃了晃，连带着肚子也颤了颤，最后还是多亏他及时扶住了床铺，这才稳住了身形。不知怎的，经此意外之后，余清离总觉得自己的身子不太爽利，孩子动得也越发厉害了。

谈迟忙完工作，也来到卧室准备休息的时候，已经是晚上九点多了。他一进来，就看到余清离正坐在床上，一手抚着肚子，一手扶着后腰，皱着眉头。

谈迟一看便知，这恐怕是孩子又闹腾了。这是最近常有的事情，每到晚上两人要休息的时候，孩子总是十分活泼，好像要把白天没有得以释放的精力都释放出来一样。正巧也快到预产期了，谈迟不放心，看孩子闹腾得如此厉害，便请来了助产士，让人住在隔壁，生怕有什么意外。

谈迟连忙走到余清离旁边坐下，等到他将手也放在余清离肚子上时才发现，肚里的孩子正在剧烈地活动着。若不仔细看，还发现不了的是，余清离的肚子竟已经变了形，孩子在里面翻腾着，一会儿这里鼓出一个小包，一会儿那里鼓出个小包。

谈迟瞧着这幅情景，心疼极了。他赶忙帮着余清离上床，给他身后垫了个靠垫，用来缓解他腰部的压力，又帮着轻轻安抚着肚里的孩子。

可不知怎的，平时只要两人稍微安抚一下就能安静下来的孩子，此时竟然不听话了起来，两人轮流安抚了几轮也没能平静下来。等到最后，余清离已经被孩子折腾得出了汗，他无力地倒在靠垫上，盯着肚子，默默地看着崽崽“撒泼”。

“疼吗？”谈迟心疼地看着不安分的孩子，吻了吻余清离的眼角，接着继续安抚孩子。余清离摇了摇头，扯了个微笑给谈迟看。他其实已经感觉到有点不对了，但还报着一丝侥幸心理，毕竟预产期还有一周呢。

又过了半个小时，在两人的努力下，孩子终于肯安静下来了。此时两人也累得不行，几乎是沾上枕头就睡了。

等到后半夜的时候，余清离被一种难以言说的感觉给弄醒了。他几乎是一个激灵就醒了，但他没着急起身，而是又在床上躺了一会儿，直到那种感觉无法忽视了，才缓缓睁开眼睛。

睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，余清离就醒了一大半了。感受到腹中的阵阵坠意，余清离下意识伸手摸向自己的肚子。果然，那里早就硬了一片。要生了。意识到这一点之后，余清离后知后觉地发现，自己的后背不知什么时候早就湿透，身子也十分沉重，除了胳膊腿能勉强动一下，其他地方动弹不得。


	140. 金主和小明星35-2

“呼呼……谈迟……”

余清离挣扎着想要起身，但他却只能挥动小臂。等他好容易翻过身，想要碰碰谈迟的时候，谈迟也在这时被余清离的动静弄醒了。

“清离？”谈迟刚被人从睡梦中拽出来，现在整个人还有点不清醒。他翻了个身，正好看到余清离捂着肚子，面露痛苦神色，好像一道闪电打在他身上，整个人一个激灵，清醒了过来。

“谈迟，我、我要生了……”余清离伸出一只手拉住谈迟，另一只手则捂着腹部。短短几分钟时间，他只觉得自己的肚腹坚硬无比，痛感也愈发强烈。

谈迟见状，连忙起身，将余清离扶了起来，在他背后垫了个靠垫，便拿起电话，把助产士叫了过来。

余清离靠在垫子上，头一回感到自己的肚子可以这样沉重。阵痛一阵接着一阵，刚开始间隔时间还挺长，余清离还能趁着间歇，休息片刻。但随着时间渐进，阵痛越发频繁，等到最后，余清离双手绞着腹部的衣服，浑身汗水。

助产士也在这个时候及时赶到了。还好谈迟有先见之明，将人接到了隔壁，但绕是如此，助产士也花了小半个小时的时间才收拾好感到。此时，时间已经指向夜里十二点。

助产士到了之后，他们先为余清离检查了产程情况，在被告知才开了六指的时候，余清离便知道，自己还有得熬呢。

谈迟则被助产士们赶了出去，用他们的话说，就算这人是自己的甲方，此时甲方在这里对于产夫和他们的工作而言并没有什么积极作用，便毫不留情地将人赶到了外面。

被赶到外面的谈迟此时睡意全无，他在门口徘徊着，时不时停下来，竖起耳朵听一听屋里的声音。在听到里面余清离的闷哼声之后，只觉得自己的心也揪得紧紧的。他不由自主地握住了拳头，后背焦急地抵在门边的墙上，心中暗自祈祷着父子平安。

屋内，在经历了至少三波间隔很紧的阵痛之后，助产士终于宣布，余清离已经开了八指。这个消息让他松了口气，随后，助产士又递给了余清离一块透明的胶状物，让他咬在嘴里，防止咬到舌头。余清离没多想，照着助产士的话做了。

一点半多的时候，余清离终于破水了。随之而来的是助产士宣布他已经十指全开，可以用力了。

“唔呃……”

在助产士的指挥下，余清离一下又一下地使着力。在一次次疼痛之后，余清离只觉得一阵撕裂般的疼痛，他差点就松开了嘴里的东西。助产士替他塞好，告诉他，他们已经可以看到孩子了。

有了助产士的话作为动力，余清离好像突然又有了力气。他再次凝聚力气，直到又一阵剧痛，他感觉自己好像要被人从中间撕开一样。助产士告诉他，孩子的头已经出来了。

经验告诉余清离，娩出孩子的头部紧紧是个开始。果不其然，在接下来，在将孩子的肩膀娩出的过程中，余清离觉得自己好像要被人完全分开一样，娩出后，整个人如同散架了一般。

接下来便顺利许多了。在助产士的帮助下，余清离很快就将孩子完全娩出。等到胎盘也被排出来之后，余清离整个人才像脱力一般，瘫在了床上。

“是个小姑娘！”

余清离在汗水的模糊中，隐约看到助产士抱着的孩子。他挣扎着想要起身看看，但腰部疼痛无比，浑身一点力气也没有，只好张了张嘴。助产士见状，连忙将孩子吧抱给余清离瞧了瞧。

谈迟在外面等得早就焦急无比，在助产士说完之后，便再也顾不得什么了，推开门便冲了进去。他看着余清离和他枕边的孩子，一直提着的心也终于放了大半。

“恭喜，父子平安。”

助产士笑着和谈迟说。但谈迟已经听不进去了，他跪在余清离旁边，握住了他的手。谈迟张了张嘴，心中有万千话语，但临到了嘴边上，却什么都说不出来了。但两人就这样看着彼此，却能明白对方的意思，是以余清离也只是朝着谈迟笑了笑，两人无言但却都心领神会。

一会儿，医生来了，孩子被报上了救护车，送往了医院。在那里，她还要待上几天，确定没有问题之后才会正式回家。余清离和谈迟都无比期待着三人在一起的时光的到来。


	141. 金主和小明星36-1

等余清离谈迟两人把崽崽接回家的时候，已经是一个多月之后了。本来两人很想早点把崽崽接回去，但奈何医生说让崽崽再观察两天，说是就算是足月生产，但不排除出现其他的问题，是以两人才按耐下这份心情，等到崽崽一个半月大才接回家。

在这一个多月的时间里，余清离身体恢复得很好，他也在积极恢复身材，以备接下来的各种工作。

崽崽回家后，最最喜欢崽崽的是谈母。据她所说，当初她年轻的时候，就一直想要一个女儿，奈何最后得了两个小子，现在得了个孙女，开心得不得了，说什么也要多留在谈迟和余清离家里。

余清离在家的时候，谈母只能在一边看着他照顾孩子，直到余清离身体完全恢复、开始工作了，谈母这才得了照顾崽崽的机会，每天早晚都要来家里看着崽崽。

等崽崽百天的时候，谈迟和余清离摆了个百天宴，也没请很多人，就是一些比较亲近的朋友，众人聚了一顿，谈迟和余清离也正好秀秀崽崽的存在。

这个时候，崽崽已经有了自己的名字，两人商量之后，决定给崽崽起名为谈宛霜，小名宛宛。随着她逐渐长大，宛宛也张开了不少，整个人就像个年画娃娃一样可爱。

余清离和谈迟都很喜欢宛宛，好像得了什么珍贵的物件一样爱不释手。宛宛也很聪明，她对外界的反应十分灵敏，甚至小小年纪就能感知到周围人的情绪。

有一次谈迟公务繁忙，心情不佳的时候，宛宛见到了，便主动要谈迟抱抱，被抱住之后“啵唧”一口在谈迟脸颊上留下了一个口水印，接着，还像模像样地伸出小胳臂，拍了拍谈迟的头。

余清离和谈迟对宛宛的这种灵敏的感知感到十分神奇，也越发喜欢宛宛了。

当然，在享受育儿生活的同时，余清离也并没有忘记自己的工作。在经历了两个月的恢复之后，余清离将自己的身体恢复到之前的状态后，便在赵哥的安排下开始继续接本子、试戏、拍戏。之前他在怀着宛宛时看中的那个本子，经过余清离的各种努力，终于让他接下了男二的角色。一月不到，他便正式进组了。

由于这部戏的导演和编剧班子比较出名，导演还是老牌资深导演，所以余清离这个娱乐圈半小白在这小半年的时间里，可算是脱了一层皮。他已经记不得自己NG的次数了，只知道导演对于演员的演技要求十分严格，他也是私下又自学过好久才“勉强”能满足导演的要求。

等到这部剧拍完之后，赵哥决定趁热打铁，又让余清离和这位出了名严厉的导演合作了另一部电影。能够在这样的老牌导演手下拍戏，余清离自然求之不得，但对那位导演而言，余清离不过是又听话又乖巧，再加上也能听进自己的话，努力提高自己的演技，这才选择继续和余清离合作的。

不少圈内的人士对余清离能够二度和这位导演合作表示了十分羡慕，但不少小花和小鲜肉却都又十分同情余清离。无他，这导演哪里都好，就是对手下的演员太过严格，以至于很多年轻演员都十分怵他。

就这样，在余清离生产完复出一年之后，他参演男二的一部剧和饰演男主的一部电影都正式上映了。一开始，不少人都是冲着导演编剧班子的口碑去的，但最后却发现了余清离这个“宝藏”，又为他圈了一波粉。

赵哥见势头很好，又趁着这波热度，为余清离接了几个代言，直将余清离推上了娱乐圈二线。之所以说是二线，是因为余清离目前并未获得圈内的奖项，不过按照赵哥的话说，今年年底，他们准备送选余清离饰演男主的电影送去电影节，等到那时，余清离的人气就能更上一层楼了。

电影节到来的时候，余清离被提名为最佳男主角。在经过一番激烈的角逐之后，终于拿下了这一奖项。在发表获奖感言时，余清离看着台下的赵哥和谈迟，想到了孩子自己家里的宛宛，当着观众朋友们的面好好地“秀”了一把。


	142. 金主和小明星36-2

从那之后，余清离算是正式摸上了一线的边缘。之后，他又和几位比较知名的导演合作了几部电视剧，还在一部国际合制的电影中友情出演，至此便彻底奠定了他在娱乐圈中的地位。

一晃三年过去，不仅余清离的演艺事业步入正轨，谈迟开办的海豚娱乐也在圈子里占据了一席之地。宛宛三岁生日那天，两人用直播的形式为小姑娘过了一次特别的生日，引来广大网友们的羡慕。

要说余清离在这三年中有什么遗憾的地方的话，那便是宛宛了。他忙于拍戏，经常在片场里度过，偶尔休息的时候，也大多是和谈迟一起度过的。用谈迟的话来说，宛宛有谈母看着呢，就先让他们两人快活去吧。所以，现在回想起来，余清离面对宛宛总是心有愧疚的。

余清离眼看着自己的事业已经几近成功，他在娱乐圈的地位一时间也无人撼动，便想着要不就休息休息，在家里陪陪宛宛。他可是记得，宛宛很喜欢自己，每次自己回家的时候，总是想和自己一起睡觉。自己想和她讲故事，哄她睡着，宛宛都不愿意，生怕她一觉醒来自己又不见了。

宛宛对自己的依恋余清离看在眼里，他也很想补偿一下她。于是，在又一部剧杀青之后，余清离和赵哥表达了这个想法。

“你想陪陪宛宛啊，可以啊。”赵哥很轻松地答道。余清离还不相信事情会这样顺利，他刚和赵哥说完，便迅速得到了同意。要知道，赵哥这两年可是越来越雷厉风行了，有的时候余清离都有些不敢和他顶着干。是以现在赵哥这样就答应了下来，让余清离有些不敢置信。

“就……这样吗？”余清离有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，他看向赵哥的眼睛，问着。“嗯，诶离崽，正巧最近有一档综艺，主题就是明星的带娃生活，我觉得你要是想陪宛宛的话可以试试这个，反正两不耽误嘛！”果然，余清离知道，天下就不会有这么容易的买卖，赵哥答应这样快，果然是有所图谋的。

“你先别着急拒绝哈，我把这个综艺的资料发给你看看，接不接随你，不过我觉得你还没怎么上过这种综艺，倒是可以试试。”赵哥说着，便将手头上的资料发给了余清离，之后拍了拍他的肩膀，便先离开了。

余清离看着手机上的资料，莫名有些心动。资料上说，这档综艺的主要目标就是拍摄明星的真实带娃生活，所以不会有任何台本，当然也会最大程度保护艺人和孩子的隐私。而且因为没有台本，主办方还害怕扑街，所以一上来便准备请一些腕比较大，粉丝比较多的艺人，这也是余清离进入他们视野的原因。

余清离不知道赵哥什么时候接到的这档综艺的资料，但他可以笃定的是，赵哥知道自己不会拒绝这样一个陪着宛宛的机会，所以憋到现在才把资料发给自己。

想到家里眼巴巴地等着自己的宛宛，余清离几乎没有思索便决定接下这档综艺。第二天他和赵哥说的时候，毫不意外地看到了赵哥上扬的嘴角，一看便知道这人心中十分有数。

“你是不是知道我一定会接。”余清离问道。“咳，也没有，我就是发你看看，正好也要到和综艺那边回复的时候了。”赵哥不太自然地咳了一声，面对余清离怀疑的眼神，他又补充道：“想什么呢？不是你想要多陪陪宛宛嘛，我才给你推荐的！”

我就知道。余清离心道。但这样也好，既能够陪陪宛宛，也能顺便工作，应下便应下了吧。

话说余清离刚刚接下的这部综艺名叫《爸爸带娃记》，是由橘子娱乐和海豚娱乐合办的，据赵哥说，他们海豚娱乐在里面拿了大头，所以应该能多给余清离几个镜头，不过余清离不在乎这个就是了。

开拍的时间定在了下周周一，确认接下之后，赵哥便和主办方签了合同，他们将余清离和赵哥拉入了一个群。余清离粗粗看去，里面可真是有不少大腕，光余清离说得上名字的就有两三个，奚清稚、丁谦辰和曾映，都是影帝影后级别的人物，还有一个和余清离一样，也是前两年出名的，而且在娱乐圈炙手可热的人物，名叫范泉。

从群成员看过去，余清离也多半知道了些这部综艺的阵容，心下对它的档次有了数。在余清离进群之后没一会，总导演便发布了一条群通知，说是希望大家在开拍之前可以先聚一聚，熟悉一下彼此。群里对于这次聚会的呼声很高，很快就定在了周六晚上 。

余清离在群里看着大家发消息水群，也回复了一声收到，接着便放下了手机，准备坐车回家。


	143. 金主和小明星37-1

“爸比！”

余清离刚一进家，就看到正被阿姨抱着的宛宛挥动着小手，要自己抱抱。看到宛宛的小模样，他莞尔一笑，伸手将宛宛接到自己怀里。

“想爸爸了呀？”余清离拿鼻子蹭了蹭宛宛的小脸蛋，却没想到被宛宛湿漉漉的嘴唇糊了一脸。他无奈地看着仿佛黏在自己怀里的小家伙，掂了掂她，又和她玩了一会儿。

想到自己刚刚接下的那档综艺，余清离歪了歪头，看着怀里的宛宛，道：“宛宛，要是爸比能天天和你在一起怎么样呢？”事到如今，他还是想要听一听宛宛的想法，万一，万一这孩子不想……

“要！要爸比！”一听到余清离可以天天陪着自己，宛宛的情绪立马激动起来了，她挥舞着小手小脚，两只眼睛亮晶晶的，笑得脸上的肉都堆在一起，可爱极了。

余清离一看宛宛这反应，便知道自己接下这个综艺的决定十分正确，他低头吻了吻宛宛的额头，小声和宛宛说着话。医生说，三岁多的孩子学得最快了，他要是平常没事，可以多和宛宛说说话。

“清离。”

余清离这边正在教宛宛说话，另一边，谈迟回来了。许是这人看到自己吻宛宛的额头，朝自己走过去，指了指自己的额头，意思是自己也要。

“你回来啦。”余清离想抱着宛宛起身，又被谈迟按了回去。感受到谈迟在自己旁边坐下，余清离抬头看了看谈迟，果然，这人还在等着自己也吻吻他的额头呢。

一时间，余清离好像决定自己带了两个宝贝，一个大宝贝，一个小宝贝，他还得把两个都哄好了才行。眼瞧着谈迟大有余清离不吻他，他就不走的架势，余清离赶忙在谈迟的嘴角落下一吻，这才看到面前这位明显满足的神色。

谈迟终于回归“正常”状态之后，两人又逗着宛宛玩了一会儿，接着，谈迟好像想起了什么一样，抬头问着余清离：“清离，我听找个说你接了《爸爸带娃记》？”余清离点点头，一点也不意外谈迟会问自己这个。

“想要多陪陪宛宛么……”谈迟好像自言自语一般，目光还频频望向余清离的肚子。他还说了什么，不过余清离没听清楚。他有些疑惑地看向谈迟，这人很快便收回了之前的表情，道：“没事，这个综艺是我们海豚和橘子娱乐合办的，我批的企划案，是个很好的综艺。”

两人之后又就这档综艺聊了一会儿，很快保姆阿姨喊两人吃饭，宛宛也饿了，在一旁哼哼直叫，余清离便将宛宛抱到了餐桌，三人总算是用了一顿团聚的饭——余清离拍戏的那三个月，三人可是鲜少有聚齐的时候，即使偶尔有见面，余清离也和谈迟待的时间更长，所以像今天这样宛宛也加入其中的机会可是少之又少。

余清离说要陪着宛宛，可不只是说说而已的。正巧现在距离综艺开机还有几天时间，余清离便准备正式加入宛宛的生活。他先是和保姆阿姨了解了宛宛的作息和习惯，又通过观察，学习到了宛宛的一些小动作，他还和医生交流过，有关于对于小孩子的培养问题，可谓是准备颇多了。一周时间下来，余清离可是累得够呛，他头一回知道，带孩子竟然有这么多需要学习的。

宛宛则十分高兴。他的爸比终于可以抽出时间来陪她玩了，现在宛宛每天都是在快乐和幸福中度过的。每天都可以见到爸比，对于宛宛来说便是她最快乐的事情，余清离看在眼里，他也觉得，虽然学习的日子是辛苦的，但也十分愉快。

谈迟自然也知道余清离在学习和宛宛相处，他觉得很有意思，便时常也加入其中，多少为余清离分担了一些。

很快便到了综艺成员的聚餐日子，他们商量好，就在城中心的一家自助餐厅，众人几乎包了场。等余清离到的时候，大家还没开始吃饭，只是三三两两地闲聊着。余清离看了看，发现了之前和自己合作过的奚清稚。那人见他进门，朝他招了招手，余清离便抬脚朝他走去，坐在了他旁边的位置上。


	144. 金主和小明星37-2

“小余，我之前还看到嘉宾名单上有你，还以为是他们营销呢，你也来参加了啊！”奚清稚招呼余清离坐下之后，随口聊着。

余清离点点头，道：“我是想多陪陪宛宛，正好又有这个综艺。”解释了一番之后，余清离又道：“奚老师，你是……”

余清离其实还挺好奇奚清稚参加这个综艺的原因的。在他的印象中，奚清稚算是年少成名，早就夺下的影帝的称号，如今三十多岁，是一心扑在事业上，前两年怀着孩子的时候，也在工作，现在又怎么会想要参加这种亲子类的综艺呢？

一听余清离提到这个，奚清稚摇摇头，笑了笑，说：“和你原因差不多。我家豚豚三岁半了，还不太认识我，前两天我回家，他竟然叫我叔叔。”说起自己在孩子那边碰的壁，奚清稚笑容略略苦涩，原来他参加这个综艺，竟是想要借此让孩子熟悉一下自己。

余清离没经历过奚清稚这种孩子完全认不出自己的情况，听到奚清稚这样说了，也为他捏了一把汗。

一旁的丁谦辰听到他们的对话，也凑过来插嘴道：“哈哈哈你们可不知道，我参加这个节目是被我家那口子撺掇来的。我家那小子皮实得很，前两天他又犯了事，给我好揍了一顿，现在正和我闹脾气呢。我家那位就说，要不你去参加一下《爸爸带娃记》，多和那小子待着，说不定自然就好了。”

曾映见他们说得热火朝天，也道：“别提了，我是被我老婆给丢过来的。他原话是这么说得：‘平时都是我看贝贝，现在也该让你体验一下的带孩子的痛苦了！’说完她就把我‘卖’给了节目组。”说完，他还扁了扁嘴，一副十分委屈的样子。

“哈哈哈哈哈惨！”丁谦辰毫不留情地笑了起来。

“那你可要好好体验一下奶孩子的乐趣了。”奚清稚看着曾映，也露出了笑容。

余清离也觉得曾映这人很有意思，几人又聊了一会儿，几乎是各人都诉了一番各人的苦恼，几人都说完之后，都觉得心中的郁气减少了几分。

余清离和他们聊了一会儿，见最后一位嘉宾范泉还没来，便忍不住往大门那边多看了几眼，却没想到他的动作被奚清稚瞧见了。

奚清稚和余清离也算朋友了，多少知道他在想什么，便说：“别看了，人家还在拍戏，估计要晚一些到了。”

他这个“人家”指得自然是范泉。范泉此人两年前因饰演古装剧出名，现在正是当红的时候。不过能参加这个综艺的自然都是些家里有孩子的人，范泉也不例外。据说，此人在成名之前便已经结婚生子，走红后也从不遮遮掩掩，他的粉丝面对偶像结婚生子的事情，也接受良好，是以这人的星途还算坦诚。

几人正说话间，范泉终于来了。他似乎是刚刚从一个古装剧片场下来，脸上的妆还没有卸，急匆匆地就赶过来了。一进门，他就立马和导演以及一干人员道了歉，说明了自己迟到的原因，态度十分诚恳，让之前看他没来而有些意见的人宽心了不少。

和导演组那边说完，范泉便被引到了嘉宾的坐席处。他看到奚清稚，礼貌地喊了一声“奚老师”，和周围其他嘉宾打过招呼之后，看到余清离，明显一愣。

“小离？小离是你吗？”范泉脸上明显有些激动，但他按捺住了激动，坐到了余清离旁边，手似乎很想抓住余清离的袖子，但克制住了，只是相互搓着。

余清离对于范泉突然的激动有些不解，难道是原主认识的人吗？余清离没敢直说，便拐弯抹角地问着，试图从范泉嘴里问出一些信息。

“唔，小离你还没恢复记忆啊，辣鸡系统害人不浅……”范泉见到余清离这幅模样，低下头，小声念叨着。余清离没听清他说什么，想问清楚的时候，范泉已经抬起了头，给了余清离一个大大的笑容：“没事，可能是我认错人了，清离你和我一个发小长得挺像的，名字也很相近哈哈哈！”

面对范泉明显在打哈哈的语气，余清离也不好再追问下去。他想，不然等抽空把人约出来再问也不迟。这样想着，余清离便和范泉加了微信，为了掩盖自己的目的，他还和桌上的其他嘉宾加了微信。

随着范泉的加入，他们这桌的聚会才算正式开始。反正主要目的就是先熟悉熟悉，几人闲聊了一晚上，中间导演还来过一次串串场，直到九点多才离去。

“唔……”

余清离送走了曾映和丁谦辰，又和奚清稚道过别，这才听到身后传来一声痛呼声。他急忙转身，却看到范泉正捂着腹部，神色痛苦。

余清离以为他是吃坏了肚子，忙过去扶住他，还想为他叫个医生，却被范泉拒绝了。这人道：“我没事、嘶……老毛病了，你回去吧，我吃点药就行。”

好像生怕余清离不信一样，范泉掏出了一个小药瓶，倒出几粒咽了下去。余清离见状，也不好再插手了，只将他扶到一旁坐着，让这人一有不对的地方就和他经纪人联系。

“好了好了，你快走吧，我不会有事的。”范泉朝他挥挥手，脸色虽然还有点苍白，但却咧出了一个大大的笑容。

余清离也不好再说什么，和他指了指手机，希望两人保持联系，之后离去了。

他不知道的是，在他走后，范泉急忙跑到了饭店洗手间，解开衣服，将绑在自己肚子上的布条一层一层解开，露出了挺起的腹部。如果有人看到的话，一定会认为他怀孕了。

“系统，我明明没有告诉他，为什么还要这样惩罚我……”看着身前的挺起，范泉红着眼眶默默道。“即使是这样也要惩罚我吗？我偏不信了，我告诉他又能怎么样呢？啊！呃……”

范泉心中刚冒出那个想法，便被腹部的阵痛给扯去了意识。等疼痛结束，他苦笑着看着自己又大了一圈的肚子，一狠心，又束了起来。不过这一次，他腹部的弧度比之前更加明显了。

那就再试一次？范泉摸着肚子，有些犹豫，但很快又下定了决心 不试试，怎么知道呢？


	145. 金主和小明星38-1

那天聚餐之后，余清离虽然和范泉加上了好友，但他不知道和范泉说什么，自己总不能一上来就问人家的私事，若是遭人厌烦便得不偿失了。

是以范泉的联系方式也只是躺在余清离微信的最下方，余清离偶尔点开，也最终退出去了。

在《爸爸带娃记》正式开拍之前，余清离也和宛宛“商量”过了，他很小心地告诉宛宛，她可能要上电视了。但宛宛还小，她只知道接下来爸爸将会和自己待很长时间，并没有抵触情绪，反而乐呵呵的。

拍摄第一期的日子是在周六，绕是余清离之前“准备”了许久，和宛宛相处了将近两周时间，在拍摄这一期的时候还是出了一点小问题。

应节目组要求，他们将会在余清离家里拍摄除了个人隐私之外的带娃全部生活，而且还要求非必要情况不能有别人帮忙。这也让余清离“含泪”支走了保姆李阿姨。

由于保姆阿姨的暂时离开，以往余清离不熟练的地方都会得到的提醒与帮助也暂时离开了。

拍摄的时候，余清离手忙脚乱，好不容易给宛宛喂完早饭，收拾完东西，又要去忙活午饭，哄睡宛宛之后，还要去收拾上午宛宛的“残局”。

下午好一些，余清离给宛宛讲完故事之后，陪着宛宛玩积木。有了积木的宛宛安静了许多，余清离也终于得以休息片刻。等到晚饭时又是一阵兵荒马乱。

第一期的拍摄也就拍到晚饭结束就算完成了。离开节目组的“监视”，终于迎回保姆阿姨的余清离简直“谢天谢地”，他瘫在沙发上，不想再动弹了。

谈迟回家的时候看到的就是好像一条咸鱼一样的余清离。他早些时候从节目组那边得知了余清离录制第一期时遭受的种种，自然没有嘲笑的心思。谈迟将瘫在沙发上的余清离半报着来到卧室，将他放在床上，又盖好被子，让余清离好好睡一觉。

等余清离睡醒了之后，已经是晚上九点了。他摸了摸瘪瘪的肚子，起身去厨房寻找保姆阿姨做得饭，自己热了热，正准备吃的时候，看到谈迟从书房里出来。

“睡醒了？”谈迟下楼，来到余清离身边，自然地拉开旁边的椅子，坐了下来。

一看到谈迟，余清离原本积累的情绪有些绷不住了 说话的声音也带了些颤音。“今天宛宛、我……我没照顾好她……”说完，余清离用手捂住了脸颊，深深懊悔着自己这两年来对于宛宛的忽视。

谈迟见状，伸手拍了拍余清离的头，而后将手放在余清离的后脑勺。他知道余清离前两年忙于工作，平时宛宛是自己和李阿姨照顾，但现在这人意识到也并不晚。“清离，没事的。”

“我以后一定多和宛宛相处，做个好爸爸。”余清离也想明白了，虽然前两年宛宛那里他的爱缺失了，但今后他会用行动补回来的。说完，他便抬头，正巧看到了谈迟正温柔地注视着自己。余清离心中一动，突然很想亲亲眼前的这个人。

“啵。”

这么想着，余清离也就这样做了。谈迟对于余清离的行为并无半分惊讶，反而任由余清离亲了下去。等余清离有些不好意思，想要缩回去的时候，他扣住了余清离的后脑，加深了这个吻。两人注视着彼此，眼里都有对于对方的渴求。

“咕噜噜……”

正在两人吻得难舍难分的时候，余清离的肚子却叫了起来。余清离难得红了脸，他按了按自己的胃部，没想到竟是它让自己在这时候掉了链子。

“吃点东西吧。”谈迟放开了余清离，说道。好像是看到了余清离的懊恼神情，他轻呵一声，趴在余清离耳边，小声道：“吃饱了上来找我。”

“唰”得，余清离的脸在听到谈迟的低语之后爆炸式得红了起来。他没想到，两人结婚已经三年多了，现在谈迟还可以这样撩人。在余清离娇嗔一般地瞪了谈迟一眼之后，谈迟却笑着上了楼。

因为惦记着谈迟刚才的话，这顿饭余清离吃得心不在焉。吃完饭之后，他上楼之后，果不其然在卧室里找到了正在阅读的谈迟。

见他过来，谈迟放下手中的书，起身将余清离怼在墙上。两张湿软的唇接触后不久，灯便黑了。一夜旖旎。

次日，余清离揉着自己说酸痛的腰部，后悔自己一时间被谈迟的美貌迷失了心智，他本来打算睡个好觉的。不过现在醒来，食饱餍足之后，余清离竟也觉得睡得不错。

那就原谅谈迟了吧。不过余清离不知道的是，他这次原谅了谈迟的“胡作非为”，以后也要次次承受了。直到余清离再次被查出怀有身孕，他才终于得以“休息”一阵。但这些都是后话了。

第一期拍摄完之后，应导演组的要求，余清离又拍摄了两期。好在经过第一次的教训，余清离这两次都是有备而来，并没再有之前那种手忙脚乱的情况发生。余清离对自己的进步十分满意，宛宛对爸爸天天喝和自己在一起这件事十分高兴。

经过线上和现线下的一个月宣传预热之后，第一期终于和观众们见面了。由于节目组宣传到位，再加上几位嘉宾自带不少流量，第一期获得了很好的反响。

导演组乘胜追击，将之后的两期也都剪辑好，分成两周发了出去。观众对明星带娃的话题十分喜闻乐见，三期之后，节目的收视率不降反增，节目评分也在不断上涨，直逼九分大关。

看到好的势头，节目组决定乘胜追击，做一期特典。


	146. 金主和小明星38-2

在节目组原本的计划中，他们本应该先拍摄独立的四期之后，再考虑特典的问题。但节目播出以来，反响非常好，每天都有许多观众在节目组的官微下留言，说想要看几大几小来一次合体。节目组也就是在这样的呼声之下，才想着将拍摄特典的事宜提上日程。

这所谓特典，顾名思义，是一起特别的剪辑。在之前的三期中，《爸爸带娃记》使用第三者视角，拍摄了不同的爸爸们的带娃生活，最后再将其剪辑到一起。这样的手法虽然串联型不强4，但却是一个很好的试水手法。

而特典则和这种独立拍摄不同，在特典中，节目组将会把几位爸爸和宝宝召集在一起，集中在一个地点进行拍摄。为了避免乏味，节目组还专门设置了几个小任务和小游戏，为爸爸们的集体带娃生活增添了几分乐趣。

为了乘胜追击，导演组通知几位嘉宾爸爸，以最快的速度将几人召集到了节目组租好的别墅中。由于考虑到孩子比较多，节目组还十分人性化地为别墅做了一些小改造，既能方便宝宝玩耍，也能避免伤到宝宝们。

做好之后，宝宝和爸爸们就集体入住了。节目组在之前和他们商量好了，这一次他们要在这里住上一个星期，以便节目组收集素材，进行节目的剪辑。

“就是这里了。”余清离一手抱着宝宝，一手揽着谈迟的胳膊，站在别墅门前。“这里看上去还挺大，节目组应该花了不少钱吧哈哈哈。”最后这句话余清离小声说的，末尾的几声笑声也压抑着，但还是能感觉出他的愉悦。

“……”谈迟看着眼前的别墅，又看了看身旁又期待又兴奋的余清离，心下暗想，还好自己将这栋别墅“贡献”出来了，不然节目组可租不到这样的地方。无论如何，谈迟是不想让余清离和宛宛受到一点委屈的。

“走吧宛宛，咱们进去看看！”说完，余清离便抱着宛宛先进去了，谈迟在后面拉着行李，也跟着他进了别墅。

一进门，余清离便被一个“惊喜”砸中了。原来他竟然是第一个到这里的，而根据节目组的规定，先到的人就可以先选择房间。这可把余清离乐坏了，他赶紧选了一间通风条件和光照条件比较好的房屋，带着宛宛入住了。

看着余清离因为选到自己喜欢的房间开心的样子，谈迟也不由自主地愉悦了起来 既然这样，那还是不要告诉余清离这几个房间的条件都差不多了吧，谈迟乐意看到余清离高兴的样子。

就在余清离和谈迟收拾房间的功夫，其他几位嘉宾爸爸和宝宝们也都陆续到了。余清离休息的功夫里，还抽空和几位来到的嘉宾们打了声招呼，顺便逗了逗几位“神兽”。

范泉是最后一个来的，所以等到两人正式见面的时候，已经是下午临近吃饭的时间了。两人的房间就在对门，他们在走廊里聊了一会儿的时候，余清离可以很明显地感觉到范泉眼神里的疲惫，但他没多问，只觉得是这人拍戏累到了。

傍晚，花了足足半小时和谈迟告别之后，余清离这才被“放”回了别墅之中。来到餐桌上，众人看到余清离刚才和谈迟难舍难分的样子，无一不揶揄地看着他。

余清离在众人的注视下，难得觉得有些不好意思，便低头，先把宛宛给照顾好了，这才觉得自己脸上的热意少了一些，又加入到了众人的谈话中。

桌上的“奶爸”们不亏是身兼数职，在聊天的中途，还不忘侍候自家宝宝。奚清稚家的只只，丁谦辰家的西澳，曾映家的贝贝，范泉家的隽隽，还有余清离家的宛宛，都不是安分的主。

要说“三个女人一台戏”，那场面可不如现在这个闹腾。几个孩子好像也是第一次见到这么多同龄人一样，一个比着一个的咋呼，看到别的小朋友碗里有小饺子，他们也想要，别的小朋友有粥喝，他们也想要。一时之间，餐桌上充满的“热闹”的气息。

等几位爸爸先把孩子们侍候好，这才顾得上自己吃饭。不知道是谁开的头，餐桌上充满了爸爸们吐槽的声音。

余清离中间也插了几嘴，不过他没多说，因为他发现今天的范泉格外沉默，一手握成拳头，死死地抵着腹部。余清离有些担心范泉，便在吃饭结束后，安顿好宛宛，敲响了范泉的门。

门从里面打开了，余清离看到范泉换了身衣服，整个人都锁在宽大的衣服里，脸上憔悴的神色比之前更甚。他担忧地看着范泉，开始觉得这人不是因为拍戏才累到了的。


	147. 金主和小明星39-1

“你还好吧？”

范泉将余清离进入房间，余清离坐到了一旁的小沙发上。他一边逗着隽隽，一边的眼神却在不由自主地朝范泉身上瞟着。

范泉脸色比之前见到的时候还要苍白，身形瘦削，在宽大的衣袍之下显得格外瘦弱。他看到隽隽正要咬上手里的玩具，便赶紧将玩具从隽隽那里拿了过来，将隽隽抱到了小床上，哄着她玩别的玩具。

余清离见到隽隽被抱走，一时间他手里也没了遮挡的东西，顿时有些局促不安。他搓了搓手，正想着自己要怎么委婉地问一下范泉，便见到刚刚哄完孩子的范泉猛得弯了下腰，一手紧紧捂着腹部，另一手死死地抓住小床的护栏。

“范泉！”余清离是真的有些被吓到了，他连忙起身，想要扶住范泉，却被范泉的胳臂给挡住了。“你需不需要去一下医院？”余清离问道，虽然他知道以范泉的性子，应该会拒绝他这个提议。

咦？他怎么知道范泉一定会拒绝呢？明明两人只是点头之交，平时几乎不会联系，甚至连面也没见过几次啊？怎么好像两人认识许久了一样？余清离察觉到自己对于范泉的那种莫名其妙的熟悉感，他觉得不太对，但现在的情况也容不得他多想什么。

“我……我没事，去个厕所就好，你……你先帮我看着点隽隽，谢谢了。”范泉捂着腹部，说话都有些吃力，余清离可以很清楚地听出来，他说话都是咬着牙齿说的，可见是疼到了极致。

范泉说完，便迅速冲进了厕所。隔着一层门，余清离可以隐约听到里面穿出的声声呻吟。

会不会这人只是单纯的肠胃不舒服？余清离还没来得及多想，便被在床上玩耍的隽隽吸引了注意力。眼瞧着这孩子又对手中的玩具产生了“兴趣”，余清离赶紧在她把玩具再次放进嘴里之前从她手里拿了出来。

接下来，余清离光顾着看隽隽了，这小家伙似乎格外喜欢把玩具往嘴里放。余清离一边盯着隽隽，一边为自家宛宛不喜欢乱吃东西感到了一丝庆幸。想到隔壁自己已经哄睡了的小家伙，余清离的内心一片柔软。

约摸十分钟之后，范泉终于出来了。他的面色看上去比之前更加苍白了，嘴唇也毫无血色，整个人病恹恹的。

也许是这一次他忘记遮掩，余清离可以清楚地看到范泉身前挺起的小肚子。他的腹部微微隆起，将衣服顶起了一个小包。范泉出来时，左手还摁在肚子上，看起来还是不太舒服。

“你……你是怀孕了？”余清离看着范泉的腹部，内心有些惊讶。看他腹部的规模，余清离还以为这人怀孕四五个月了呢，但他之前明明还在拍戏，难道……

余清离不敢细想，但他诧异的眼神已经说明了一切。范泉见他问了，顿了顿，这才微微点了点头，一副难以启齿的样子。“嗯……”说完，范泉好像觉得自己已经暴露了，也就干脆不再遮掩，将自己的上衣掀起一些，露出隆起的腹部。

只见范泉的肚子上缠了一圈又一圈布条，光从面上看，余清离就知道这布条缠得极紧，有的地方完全绷直了。这些布条将范泉的肚子完全包裹了起来，竟然没有留下一点空隙。

“如你所见。”范泉道，他扯出了一个笑容，但这笑容苦涩之际。接着，在余清离还有些惊讶的目光中，他艰难地找到布条的一端，想要将它放开。但缠紧的布条又怎么能这么轻易就解开的，范泉使了半天劲，这才将布条解开了一小半。

“呃……”

布条缠上去本就不容易，解开是更加困难。这才解了一小半，范泉额上便渗出些细密的汗水，不时痛呼出声，就连拿着布条的手都在颤抖。

“……我帮你吧。”余清离在一旁看不下去了，想要帮着范泉解开。范泉本想拒绝，但奈何他方才耗费了大半力气，现在浑身无力，腹部还传来阵阵疼痛，这才不甘地将解布条的任务交给了余清离。

“疼就喊出来。”余清离说完，便上手开始解着。这解布条也是个精细活，布条不能解得过快，尤其是原本缠得十分紧的时候，更是不能为了图快而一股脑解开。

解布条的过程中本就伴随着压力释放带来的疼痛，解得快了，疼痛会更加强烈，尤其是范泉又怀着孩子，甚至可能带来流产的风险。

余清离自然知道这些。是以，他解布条的手法格外轻柔缓慢，一层一层小心翼翼地将布条解开。但绕是他手法如此轻柔，范泉嘴中还是泄出几声呻吟。等到余清离完全把布条解下，范泉一个踉跄，差点摔倒，还好他扶住了护栏，只是身形晃了晃。

“呼……呼呼……”终于解开了布条，范泉好像感觉自己一下子得到了解放一样。他一手撑着护栏，一手托着腹底，在一旁喘着粗气。


	148. 金主和小明星39-2

将布条完全解开，余清离这才注意到范泉身前的挺起。这和他之前想过的不太一样，之前余清离只认为，范泉是怀孕了不假，但月份应该顶多也就四个多月。

可他却并没有想到，眼前的人扶着肚子喘着粗气，那肚子已经高高挺起，看上去竟有六个月大了。余清离无法想象，范泉就是带着这六个月的身子拍戏，甚至还接下了这个综艺。他怀着身孕，一个人照顾自己都在十分不便了，现在还要再照顾孩子！

“你……你没和你经纪人说吗？”余清离看着范泉的情况，还是忍不住问了一句。他所能想到的，无非是范泉这一胎一开始怀的时候就没有发现，他可能还有工作，所以便拖到了现在。

哪知道范泉听到了余清离的话，冷哼了一句：“和他说？和他说有什么用？他巴不得我这样去接戏呢！而且这孩子又不…呃……”

范泉话没说完，便痛呼出声。这次余清离可算看清楚了，范泉身前肚子剧烈地动着，几乎让他的肚子变了形。余清离还从没见过这样剧烈的胎动，一时间瞪大了眼睛。

“你快坐下！”余清离赶紧搀扶着范泉坐到了沙发上，为他后背垫了一个靠垫。范泉闭上眼睛，好像在忍耐着什么疼痛一样，左手放在挺起的肚子上，右手扶着腰部。好一会儿，他才睁开眼。

见他睁眼，余清离以为这一阵胎动过去了，便想要继续刚才的话题：“你说你经纪人巴不得你这样？为什么？你这样拍戏，要是除了什么问题，他可得不到什么好处啊！你家那位能同意……噢！”

余清离说着说着，这才想起来，在接下综艺之后，他曾经查过几位他不太熟悉的嘉宾的资料，自然知道范泉公开的恋人正是他的经纪人。两人对外声称，他们是因为工作原因，日久生情，范泉的第一个孩子隽隽就是和他经纪人的。

现在范泉说他经纪人让他工作，他便要工作，也没人能反对，余清离总算回味过来了，这不就相当于范泉把他自己整个人全部打包“卖”给了经纪人吗？

余清离不知道两人是为什么在一起的，尽管公开之后他们看起来过得不错，但现在，余清离看了看范泉身前的肚子，又想起来他之前缠着布条的模样，只觉得范泉和这经纪人应该不是“真爱”。

“而且，这孩子不是他的…呃……”范泉刚开口放出一声“惊雷”，便又被腹部的剧烈胎动给分去了心神。他捂着肚子，牙也咬得紧紧的，皱着眉头，显然是孩子又让他不好过了。

“什么？！”余清离这次震惊得几乎要从沙发上跳起来，但他忍住了，只是用震惊的目光看着范泉。他万万没想到，他只是参加一个综艺，也要被迫吃到这样的一个大瓜。

“呵呵，想不到吧……”好像想到了什么，范泉自嘲地笑了笑。紧接着，好像是胎动减小了一样，他抬头，直视余清离的眼睛：“我这个孩子其实是系统……的惩罚……呼呼……”

没等余清离震惊地惊叫出声，范泉忍着猛得剧烈的胎动，继续道：“呼呼……你别问我怎么知道的，我知道你和我一样…呼呼……都有生子系统……啊！”

范泉身前的肚腹猛得动了一下，他忍不住叫了出来。接着，在余清离震惊的目光中，他清晰地看到，范泉的肚子以肉眼可见的速度迅速膨胀着，很快便达到了单胎八月大小，将他原本宽松的衣服撑得紧了起来，尤其是腰部，几乎是捆在身上。

“我……呼呼……我和你在……義界就……认识……是一起长大的啊！”范泉刚刚说了没几句话，他的腹部又剧烈的作动着，好像有什么东西在里面踢打着，在他肚子上鼓起了几个小包。

范泉脸色变了又变，他面容几乎扭曲了，双手也忍不住捶打着不断膨胀的肚子。余清离可以很清晰地看到，就这一会儿功夫，他的肚子就由之前的六个月大小，直接变成了单胎足月大小。眼瞧着范泉又要捶打他的肚子，余清离也十分着急，但他又不知道可以做什么。

“哈……帮我把衣服脱下来……”范泉强忍着疼痛，嘴里挤出了几个字。余清离心领神会，立刻上手，将他范泉早就崩的紧紧 上衣给掀了起来。

“还有裤子……呃……帮我解开腰带……哈……”余清离顾不上多想，赶紧将范泉的腰带也给解开了。这一下，范泉的肚子就完全暴露在了两人眼下。

余清离这才得以见到范泉身前巨肚的全貌。只见这人肚子膨大，上面几道崩开的红色妊娠纹，侧腰还有几条肉色的纹路。这巨肚不断作动着，不时凸起几个鼓包，看上去格外可怖。

“哈……呼呼……”总算得以解放的范泉靠在沙发上，喘着粗气。他是万万没想到，这系统的惩罚机制会来的如此之快，如此之猛烈，这让一直以来“乖顺”惯了的范泉有些招架不住。

想到系统，范泉面上闪过一丝厌恶，他很快藏了起来，不过还是让密切注视着他的余清离看到了。余清离看着范泉的神情，又想到了这人刚才的种种言论，不由产生了浓烈的好奇心，想要搞明白范泉身上到底发生了什么。或者，换句话说，是自己身上到底发生了什么。


	149. 金主和小明星39-3

“義界……”余清离在心中反复琢磨着这个词。他莫名感觉有些熟悉，他是试图在自己的记忆找到有关的回忆，但每次都在余清离好像要找到是时候，这种感觉又销声匿迹了。

義界，義界，義界。这应该是个地名，难道他之前去过哪里吗？余清离回忆着自己在前两个世界的经历，发觉自己并没有去过这样的一个地方。

难道是自己获得生子系统之前去过的吗？但余清离明明清楚地记得，自己是因为车祸而去世的，自己之前生活的地方也并没有任何不同寻常之处。

等等！余清离好像突然想到了什么，他忍不住瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔里满是震惊。自己车祸去世的事情是系统告诉自己的，而他对自己之前生活的地方也只有一个很模糊的印象。如果、如果这一切都是系统捏造的，是系统为了骗自己进入这个“轮回”的呢？

有那么一瞬间，余清离感觉自己似乎窥探到了事情的真相。不过他很快便想起来，系统这样做也得不到什么好处。想一下，将一个人代入轮回，这对系统有什么好处呢？帮助补充世界的空缺吗？

余清离感觉不太对，他觉得自己和其他人没有任何不一样的地方，系统一定要找的话，也不一定非要选择自己，所以一定是系统无意间碰上了车祸致死的自己，这才选择了他。

一定要是这样，因为除此之外，余清离也想不出什么别的原因了。他是很聪明不假，但任何聪明人也总有想不明白的地方。

“呃……哈……”

余清离被旁边范泉的呻吟声拉回了思绪。他看向范泉，却吃了一惊。他觉得自己思考也就是一小会儿的功夫，但是范泉的肚子又涨了一圈，整个腹部被撑得发红，而且里面还有东西在不断作动着，好像马上就要出来了。

范泉本人面目狰狞，痛苦不堪。他捂着肚子，不时挺腰蹬腿，看上去正承受着巨大的不适。

“我……我要生了……”范泉嘴中挤出了这句话，话音未落，他便又一个挺身，之后瘫倒沙发上，大喘着粗气。“啊……”

好在余清离方才已经将范泉衣服褪下，现在倒是不用过分慌张了。但情况着实紧急，绕是余清离还没想明白为什么范泉的肚子会突然膨大，以及他说的话到底是什么意思，他都不得不面临一个新的问题——为范泉接生。

尽管余清离已经生过几次孩子了，但论起为他人接生这件事，他是毫无经验，现在也只能跟着感觉走了。

“三指……”余清离为范泉简单地查看完情况，发现并不乐观。现在产口只开了三指，但观范泉的神情，已然痛苦至极，腹部也扭曲得可以。

“啊哈……”范泉早就疼得失去了神智，甚至说不出一句完整的话来，接生这件事情自然是靠不住了。余清离便自己为他打来了热水，将盆放在旁边，沾湿了一块小毛巾，放到范泉嘴边，让他咬着。

做完这一切，余清离看到一旁乖乖玩玩具的隽隽。孩子感受到有人注视自己，抬起头来，给了余清离一个微笑，显然父亲正在经受的一切并没有打扰到她。

约摸过了一个小时，期间，余清离为范泉换过两三盆水，因为水总是会被范泉的血给染红。范泉身下的沙发垫也红了一片，余清离看着眼前的惨状，心不由揪得更紧了。

来回跑了好几趟，余清离也是浑身是汗，额上也有不少汗水，他只是抬起袖子，简单擦了擦。有几次，余清离也觉得自己差点就要晕倒，但他靠着墙站了会，也总算是缓了过来。

不知道为什么，余清离一想到范泉正在经历艰难的生产，便觉得十分心慌，他不想看到范泉出事。对此他也不知道原因，就好像两人是多年的好友一样，但明明他们才没见过几面。

“十指了！用力！”

在余清离的指挥下，范泉一挺身，似乎这样就可以将自己全部的力气汇集到身下。一开始，范泉还能跟着余清离的指挥用力，但很快，产口处传来的疼痛和下腹的坠意边让他什么也听不见了，他只能根据本能，让他的动物自我支配这人类自我的行动。

“啊啊啊……”

终于，伴随着一阵剧烈的撕裂感，孩子范泉的身下终于露出了一个头。余清离眼尖地抓住孩子的头部，在范泉的用力和余清离的拉拽之下，范泉终于将孩子娩出了。

“呼呼……”余清离将孩子放在早就准备好的小被子上，抚去额头上的汗水。也许是之前精神高度紧张的缘故，余清离身形忍不住晃了晃，眼前发黑，差点倒下去。他坐到地上，大喘了几口粗气，终于缓了过来。

“哼……鱼鱼……”

余清离听到范泉好像在叫他，刚想起身，眼前又是一黑。不知道是不是他的错觉，刚为范泉接过生，他自己好像也感同身受，腹部也有些隐隐的疼痛。

不过余清离没多想，在他又能看到东西之后，他便起身想要看看范泉的情况，却看到了一个让人十分震惊的场景：就在刚才，他把孩子放到了一旁的小被子上，可现在，孩子不见了，小被子上空空的，孩子好像凭空消失了一样！


	150. 金主和小明星39-4

余清离眨了眨眼睛，又定睛看了看。没有，小被子上干干净净的，没有孩子的踪影。只是上面还有一些痕迹，证明这个孩子存在过，他并不是余清离的错觉。

余清离感觉很奇怪，既然不是他的幻觉，孩子也是他看着生下来的，那么大一个孩子，怎么会不见了呢？

难道是系统……余清离又想到刚才范泉跟他说的有关生子系统，他说自己这是“惩罚”。余清离从未从系统那里得知“惩罚”这种机制，自己也从未经历过。但若是“惩罚”的话，怎么也没办法和“生子”系统对上号，毕竟，这么大一个孩子，就凭空消失了。

“鱼鱼……”范泉这会儿也终于歇过来了一些，他挣扎着起身，看向余清离。见到余清离正看着孩子消失的地方若有所思，范泉苦笑一声，道：“你看到了吧，这就是我说的惩罚。”

顿了一会儿，范泉感受到他的系统并没有判定他这句话违规，也或许是系统刚实行完惩罚机制，短时间内没有再开启的意思，便稍微放下了一点心，继续道：“通过惩罚机制生下的孩子是不存在的。”

范泉的话也总算是解答了一些余清离的问题。原来范泉是在接受惩罚，这才“怀”上了这个“孩子”，也正是因为惩罚机制，这个“孩子”才没有存在的必要。

范泉见到余清离理解了他的话，喘了几口气：“呼……鱼鱼，我不知道你是否还记得我们在……界的事情，但我希望你能尽快想起来。”为了避免被系统发现，范泉特地用“……”代替了他们两人本都应该知道的地方——“義界”。

“我不知道是不是系统做了什么，所以你现在才想不起来……你一定要留心身边，特别是系统……不要被它所迷惑……”范泉也许是知道自己这段话说得有些模糊了，但他也没有办法，只是在尽量暗示余清离了。他实在是不希望看到，自己多年的好友会因为生子系统而走上和自己一样的一条道路。

想到自己的这个系统，范泉简直恨得牙痒痒，但他又没有什么办法对抗，只好狠恨恨地摇摇头。“不要触发惩罚机制……你也看到了，鱼鱼，刚才我就是受到了惩罚……在没有足够的能力之前，不要和系统对抗……”

说完，范泉好像用尽了最后一丝力气一样，彻底瘫在沙发上，面上尽显疲惫之意。

余清离仔细回味着范泉的话，慢慢琢磨过来。在他的理解中，范泉所说的系统应该和自己这个生子系统属于同一类，现在他希望自己能顺着系统意思来，但也不要太听话，然后就是要找到自己的记忆。

但是什么是要乖顺，但又不要太顺从呢？而且自己丢失的记忆又是什么呢？余清离一时间没想明白，他想要从范泉那边了解一些更加细节的东西，但范泉已经闭上了眼睛，好像睡着了一样。这下，余清离是彻底失去了得到解答的机会。

他抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，发现时间已经到了夜里九点半，距离他离开自己的屋子来给范泉接生已经过去了两个多小时。余清离想到了房间里的宛宛，便急匆匆地帮着范泉盖上被子，又看着隽隽躺下，赶紧回到了自己的房间。

“小余，你才回来啊。我可是陪着宛宛玩了半天了。”

一进门，余清离便看到奚清稚在他的屋子里，只只正在和宛宛搭着积木，玩得不亦乐乎。

见他回来，奚清稚好像终于松了口气，他有些责备，又有些关心地说：“你说你不舒服也不和我们说一声，怎么能把宛宛一个人留在屋里呢？要不是我看到你屋门没关好，想帮你关上门，还不知道只有宛宛一个人在屋里呢！”

余清离好像也在这个时候想起来，自己竟然把宛宛一个人留在屋里留了一晚上，这实在是太危险了，要是宛宛出了什么事可怎么办？余清离一阵后怕。他赶紧谢过奚清稚，并连连表示，自己再也不会把宛宛单独留下了。

“就是嘛，你要是不舒服了，就去二楼敲敲门，我帮你看着宛宛。只只还挺喜欢和宛宛玩得呢，这两个小家伙可是玩了一晚上积木。”奚清稚抱着只只出门的时候，又忍不住叮嘱了余清离几句，这才离开。

将奚清稚送走，余清离又忙着安顿宛宛。等到帮着宛宛收拾好，就差把人哄睡的时候，余清离这才后知后觉地反应过来，奚清稚是怎么知道自己不舒服的呢？想了半天，他把狐疑的目光投向了在一旁的被窝里乖巧地躺着的宛宛。

“咳，宛宛，告诉爸爸，是不是你说的爸爸不舒服？”余清离捧着宛宛的小脑袋，眼睛盯着宛宛，大有一副她不说实话就不给她讲睡前故事的意思。

“baba，susu，不舒服……”宛宛才三岁半，说话的时候可能无法明确表达自己的意思，但余清离却听明白了。这孩子知道自己去看不太舒服的范泉，但说出来却让奚清稚以为是自己不舒服。

“……”行吧。是自己错怪宛宛了。余清离心下对于把宛宛一人留在屋里感到十分愧疚，所以睡前故事就念了宛宛最喜欢的《小美人鱼》。等到终于把宛宛哄睡，已经是十点半了。


	151. 金主和小明星40

晚上哄睡了宛宛之后，余清离也总算是得以休息了。他躺在床上，一会儿想到范泉的话，一会儿又想到给他接生的样子，翻来覆去地睡不着。

在床上滚了一阵之后，余清离总算是来了困意。就在他迷迷糊糊想要睡着的时候，他却隐约感觉到自己的腹部似乎有些不适。他将手搭在软乎乎的肚子上，温热的手传来阵阵暖意，把他的腹部也捂得暖乎乎的。这下他终于好受多了，沉沉睡了过去。

次日清晨，余清离是被一种奇怪的感觉给唤醒的。他这一觉睡得格外沉，猛得醒来的时候，竟然不知道自己身在何处。看着不甚熟悉的天花板，余清离反应了半天，这才想起来，自己是来别墅这边录制特典的。

弄明白这件事之后，还没等余清离翻个身再睡个回笼觉，他面色一变，猛得起身，捂着嘴巴就往洗手间跑。飞速来到厕所，余清离终于忍不住了，“哇”得一声吐了出来。等这阵呕意止住，余清离懵懵地从洗手间里出来的时候，他看到宛宛也已经醒了，正坐在她的小床上，玩着玩具。

许是刚才刚刚吐过的缘故，余清离摸摸胃部，总觉得不太舒服，但他还是强打起精神，先把宛宛照顾妥帖了。

等轮到收拾他自己的时候，余清离穿着衣服，后知后觉地感觉到，自己似乎从昨天帮着范泉接生的时候就已经有点不舒服了。

不过他还是把这种不舒服的感觉归结于第一次给人接生，又骤然接触到那么大的信息量，也许休息几天就能好了。

两人都收拾好，余清离抱着宛宛出门，正巧看到隽隽和只只正与西澳、贝贝玩着，丁谦辰和曾映正在沙发上坐着。余清离看了一圈，也没看到奚清稚和范泉，他便问了一声。

“你说老奚啊，他在做饭呢。”丁谦辰说完挠了挠头，有些不好意思的样子，“我和映子一点也不会做饭，老奚就先去做了。范泉有点不舒服，还在屋里休息呢，你要是想看他的话可以去他屋里敲敲门。”

“哦，对了，范泉不是不太舒服嘛，导演组已经说了，会把拍摄挪到后天，正好这几天让咱们熟悉熟悉环境。”曾映说道。

这下余清离总算是知道范泉和奚清稚在做什么了。范泉的情况他比较了解，毕竟昨天刚刚生过孩子，不舒服也是可以理解的。

倒是奚清稚会做饭这件事情更让余清离感到惊讶一些。他没想到，像奚影帝这般人物，竟然是个居家型的。于是余清离也把宛宛放进孩子堆里，让她和其他孩子们一起玩耍，自己则去了厨房。

“我也会做一些，我去帮帮奚哥吧。”余清离是这么跟另外两位爸爸说的，曾映和丁谦辰没说什么，只告诉他会帮着余清离看着宛宛，让余清离放心去。虽然余清离觉得这只是两个爸爸借以逃避做饭的借口，但有人看着孩子也是好事，余清离便也放心去了厨房。

“奚哥。”余清离来到厨房，和奚清稚打了声招呼，“我也会做一些，有什么需要打下手的地方吗？”

“你也会啊，真是太好了，我还怕我一个人忙不过来呢。”奚清稚看到余清离主动帮忙，脸上带了不少微笑。知道余清离会做饭之后，奚清稚就毫不客气地将两道菜承包给了余清离，他自己也要做两道菜，不过两个人一起干活的话，总归会快一些。

余清离和奚清稚在厨房里捯饬了将近一个小时，一个小时后，饭菜终于全部出锅了。两人将饭菜盛好，端到餐桌前，又去沙发那边把其他人都喊了过去。

“范泉那边……”奚清稚有点犹豫。一是他觉得范泉有些不舒服，不知道是否应该这个时候叫他起来。二来他出道早，和范泉也不熟，所以有点不太情愿。

“我去喊他吧，奚哥你们先吃着。”余清离马上接茬道。他敲了敲范泉的房门，见这人没锁门，便往里推开了一些。听到里面没有阻止的声音，余清离便放心大胆地推开了。“范泉，吃饭了。”

余清离说完，只是看到床上背对着他的人动了动，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，便再没了动静。余清离体谅范泉刚刚生产，身子还不太爽利，通知完他吃饭，便决定不再打扰他。

“那我们把饭给你留着，隽隽我帮你喂一下，你先好好休息吧。”

等到余清离回到餐桌，照顾好宛宛和隽隽，又匆匆吃完饭之后，他才见到范泉披着睡袍就出来了。他穿得并不是昨天那一件，那一件在昨天的生产活动中已经“壮烈牺牲”了，这一件是灰色的，穿在范泉身上，显得这人格外苍白。

彼此点点头，余清离便和范泉打完了招呼。他看到范泉坐到了餐桌上，坐下的时候还皱了皱眉，还有那只从范泉出现开始就一直搭在腹部的手，便知道等到范泉的身体恢复大概还需要两三天，而那个时候正好是特典拍摄的日子。

“你慢慢吃，我带隽隽和宛宛出去了。”余清离说完，便一只手抱着一个，带着孩子们加入了其他孩子的游戏中。


	152. 金主和小明星41-1

三日后，特典如期了。虽然余清离觉得，只留了三天时间给范泉休息还是有些断了，但导演组害怕耽误了进度，便抓紧开机了。

开拍当天，余清离他们几位嘉宾便接到了本次特典的“任务”。和之前几期录制不一样的是，特典不仅仅是一个看明星爸爸带娃的大杂烩，里面导演还安排了几个任务，希望能增添整体节目的趣味性。

任务缓解的增加无疑是为了观众着想，当然也兼顾一些嘉宾和宝宝们的交流和相处。

在特典录制的首日，余清离他们主要面临着一个任务——“别墅寻宝”。在录制时，他们被告知，节目的策划组在别墅里放置了一个“宝藏”，每位爸爸和宝宝自成一组，可以在整栋别墅里寻找。在日落之前首先找到宝藏的一组为获胜组，将会得到该“宝藏”以及节目组的“大礼”一份。

随着导演一声令下，几位爸爸和宝宝就都开始了他们寻宝的一天。

余清离听清楚任务之后，他和宛宛对视了一眼，明显看到小家伙眼里的兴致。他笑了笑，道：“宛宛，和爸爸一起去寻宝吧！不知道是什么宝贝呢？”

宛宛被余清离抱起来，开心得手舞足蹈：“宝贝！papa，要找宝贝！”

两人说完，便和其他人一起，开启了寻宝生涯。别墅很大，总共分为四层，顶层还有一个小天台，二层和三层是嘉宾的休息区，导演组保证过，说是宝藏不会出现在这两层，所以他们便将目标放到了室内的一层、四层和天台。

别墅外面还有一个小花园，里面有着喷泉、游泳池、小树林等等，导演组没说他们 不会把宝藏藏在那边，所以别墅外围也是需要寻找的地方。

这样一来，别墅内部和外部都有宝藏可能藏身的地方，众人的搜索范围加大，也难怪导演组十分“宽容”地将最后截止期限定在黄昏了。

鉴于奚清稚和曾映两人决定先从内部找起，余清离便想着先去小花园碰碰运气。他抱着宛宛出门的时候，正好看到也要从外围找起的丁谦辰和西澳，几人一合计，便准备在外围分头寻找，一起出门了。

余清离本身是将拍摄综艺当做一件乐趣来做的，对于最终能不能胜利，自己能不能第一个找到宝贝并不是很在意，他在意的是和宛宛一起寻找的过程，所以对于丁谦辰申请“组队”互助的邀约并没有拒绝。

而宛宛在这几天和西澳哥哥待久了，也很喜欢和他玩，所以看到丁叔叔和西澳哥哥要和他们一起，便要余清离放她下来，乐呵呵地牵着西澳哥哥的手，几人便慢悠悠地溜到了小花园。

在花园中央的喷泉处，两组人马商量好计策，余清离他们往东，丁谦辰他们往西，便分头寻找了起来。和西澳哥哥分开，又回归爸爸怀抱的宛宛撇了撇嘴，好像对于自己不能和小伙伴一起寻找有一点不舒服，但小孩子的情绪来的快去的也快，她很快就又投入到了和爸爸一起寻宝的乐趣中。

“papa,看花花！”

“福蝶飞飞飞～”

“小草，啊，虫虫！”

……

在一路寻找的过程中，宛宛被余清离抱了一会儿，便自己要求想要下来，于是在路上，余清离便目睹了自家宛宛的“跑题”全过程。元贝是为了寻宝而来到小花园，但最终却变成了陪着宛宛在花园里东跑西颠地玩耍，看着她一会儿扑向花花，一会儿又扑向蝴蝶，一会儿想在草丛里玩却被小虫子吓了一跳的样子，余清离最终不得不无奈地提醒宛宛：“宛宛，咱们是来找宝贝的呀。”

“啊宝贝！”宛宛被余清离一提醒，才好像突然想起来宝贝这一茬似的。她的小身体里好像充满了斗志，东瞧瞧西看看，不放过草地上任何一块角落，竟然真的开始仔细地寻找了起来。

不过很遗憾的是，一上午过了大半，余清离他们也没在小花园这边得到什么线索。他们和丁谦辰汇合时，彼此交换了一个失望的眼神，大家把自己的发现都说了一下，最后确定，别墅外围应该没有他们在寻找的宝藏。

“不知道奚哥他们在别墅里找得怎么样了，咱们也进去吧。”余清离和丁谦辰一合计，便领着自家宝宝回到了别墅。他们没有在一层见到奚清稚和曾映他们，断定两人应该在楼上。

“奚哥他们在楼上啊，那咱们还在一楼找吗？他们是找过一楼发现没有才上去的吧。”丁谦辰挠挠头，西澳则在一旁的地毯上和宛宛玩着游戏。

余清离想了想，道：“要不还是在一楼看一看？毕竟万一奚哥他们是从上往下找的呢？还是看看吧，你那边，我这边。”

两组人分好方向，再次开工。也许是宛宛和西澳他们对别墅一层已经很熟悉了，所以并没有什么新鲜事物可以吸引住他们的目光，这次两组搜寻的速度很快，但意外地，却让两人得到了两张卡片，上面有着关于宝藏的线索。

  



	153. 金主和小明星41-2

“眼前人是心上人？”

余清离默默念着手中的线索，他想来想去也不知道这线索究竟和宝藏有什么关系。倒是宛宛刚才找到线索那副兴高采烈的样子让余清离忍不住笑了出声，不管这个线索和宝藏有没有关系，余清离十分确定的一点是，眼前的宛宛的确是他的“心上人”。

“诶，清离，你们是不是也找到线索卡了啊。我瞧着我这个怎么这么奇怪呢……”几人在一层汇合的时候，丁谦辰把他们找到的卡片拿给余清离看。

“海底月是天上月……”余清离看着丁谦辰的线索陷入了深思。这到底是什么意思呢？还有自己找到的线索，两句合在一起就是“海底月是天上月，眼前人是心上人”。

“海底、天上、眼前、心上……难道？”余清离和丁谦辰都好像想到了什么，两人对视了一眼，彼此确定了一下对方的想法，最后不约而同地带着自家崽崽去了天台。

在那里，功夫不负有心人，两组成员同时找到了节目组安排的“宝藏”。看着眼前这个灰扑扑的、毫无任何“宝藏”感的大铁盒子，余清离陷入了沉默。

他万万没想到，节目组会将宝藏放在如此清奇的位置，余清离十分清晰地记着，这个大铁盒子好像在他们来的时候就放在这里了，没想到节目组“废物利用”，将宝藏藏在这里，难怪几人一开始都没注意到。

而这所谓“宝藏”，余清离掀开大铁盒子的顶盖，从里面找出了一张卡片，只见上面写着“宝藏”两字，真是敷衍至极。看着手里的这个敷衍的宝藏，余清离和丁谦辰都是一阵无语，跟拍的摄影师见到了，也忍不住笑了出声。

“所以这个宝藏究竟是什么啊，不会就是这个大卡片吧……”丁谦辰扶额，他没想到废了这么半天力气找到的宝藏就是这个。

“……不会吧……”余清离捏着手里的“宝藏”，心下吐槽着节目组。

一旁的宛宛和西澳对于宝藏是这个大卡片没有什么感觉，两人见到已经找到了宝藏，对于这个卡片也是充满了好奇。只见宛宛扯了扯余清离的手，拿到余清离手里的卡片后，抬起小脸，“可怜巴巴”地看着自家爸爸。余清离无法拒绝宛宛，便将卡片拿给他们玩了。

“好，恭喜余清离组和丁谦辰组同时找到宝藏！不要担心哦，你们手里拿的并不是我们宝藏的最终形式，我们的宝藏将会随后派发～现在有请几位嘉宾在一层汇合，我们将会颁布第二项任务……”

余清离他们听到导演组的喊话，便带着孩子下到了一层。几人到后，见到了奚清稚和曾映他们，这两组成员都没找到宝藏，不由好奇余清离他们是怎么找到的。

“诶，辰哥，你们是怎么找到的啊，我和奚哥在四层找了一上午，连个影子都没有见到。”说完，曾映面上做了个委屈的表情，但几人都知道，“铁血硬汉”曾映不会这么容易就委屈的，他这样做不过是为了好玩罢了。

于是丁谦辰就把他和余清离在下小花园寻找半天，结果一无所获，然后又在一层找到线索的事情和他说了。

曾映听完，满脸懊恼：“早知道我们就也在一楼找找了，说不定还有线索什么的。你们是不知道，当时我想在一楼找，结果贝贝非说想去四楼找，我看他就是平时去不了四层，所以去那里玩的。嗨，所以我们就在四层等我玩具房里面玩了一上午。”

“你那个线索是……”奚清稚在一旁听着，对于线索的事情比较好奇，便开口问道。

丁谦辰看了余清离一眼，示意让余清离讲一下这个。余清离便道：“我们两组一开始是分别找到的线索，我找到的是‘眼前人是心上人’，辰哥找到的是‘海底月是天上月’。当时分开的时候，我们两个人都没明白是什么意思，但是合在一起却发现，‘眼前’和‘心上’说的就是宛宛和西澳，说的正是我们来参加综艺的事情，所以必定是在这栋别墅里，‘海底’和‘天上’说的就是别墅的层数，意思是宝藏不在低层，而在天台。”

“然后我们都意识到了宝藏的位置，上去之后，果然发现了宝藏。”说完，余清离指了指还在宛宛和西澳手里玩着的卡片，颇为无奈地说：“他们手里拿的就是‘宝藏’了。”

奚清稚和曾映顺着余清离的目光看去，果然看到了那张大卡片。两人意识到余清离他们找到的宝藏就是这个，不由忍俊不禁。

“笑什么笑什么，导演组说了这可不是最终的宝藏呢！”丁谦辰见他们笑了，忍不住说着。但他心里对于导演究竟会给什么样的宝藏也内什么底，所以说着说着，声音便弱下去了。


	154. 金主和小明星41-3

接下来，导演组又颁布了两项任务，大多是亲子项目，几位嘉宾和宝宝们都玩得很开心。晚上，录制结束后，西澳和宛宛还念着第一关寻找“宝藏”的奖励，两人拉着自家爸爸的手，眼巴巴地看着导演。

不知道是不是两个孩子的目光过于明显，就连向来“脸皮厚”的导演都有些不好意思了。他摸了摸鼻子，让人把“宝藏”的具体内容搬了上来。

“哇，是乐高积木！”丁谦辰看到工作人员搬上来的“宝藏”，感叹了一句。两个孩子在看到“宝藏”被拿上来之后，都纷纷撒开自家爸爸的手，扑向了积木。

贝贝和隽隽看着西澳和宛宛得到了积木，都羡慕地看着自家爸爸，那眼神好像在控诉爸爸们，好像都是自家爸爸不给力，自己才没得到奖励一样，完全忘记正是因为他们自己被探索的好奇心给绊住了手脚，这才没找到“宝藏”。

“哈哈哈这两个小孩子！”丁谦辰看着贝贝和隽隽的举动，不由哈哈大笑起来。余清离也低低地笑了，孩子们真是太可爱了吧。

一时间，大人们分成两拨。一拨如余清离和丁谦辰，看着贝贝他们委屈的小样子，眼睛都笑弯了。另一拨如奚清稚和曾映，头疼地看着自家“可怜巴巴”的孩子，心里想着要怎么安慰（教训）他们才行。这场面，就连现场的工作人员见到，都忍俊不禁了。

“贝贝妹妹，我们一起玩吧！”

只见年龄稍大一些的西澳走到贝贝和隽隽旁边，拉起贝贝的胳膊，邀请她和自己一起玩积木。而宛宛也走到隽隽身边，和隽隽手拉手，一起走向了积木。就这样，四个孩子又聚到了一起，找了块地方，开始安静地玩乐高。

奚清稚和曾映看着孩子们自己解决了“问题”，不由松了口气。而余清离和丁谦辰则有些震惊地看着自家孩子们友爱的举动，他们是完全没想到，自家孩子竟然这样贴心，而且自己明明还没有教过。

几位大人看着孩子们一起玩积木的和谐画面，彼此对视了一眼，都从对方的目光中看到了欣慰的神情。

一旁的导演则在心里暗暗叫好，他指挥着摄影师，让他注意把刚才的画面拍进去。看到摄影师给他回了一个“OK”的手势，导演心里想着，等回去一定要让后期把这一段剪进去，这段要是能播出来，相比会赚足了观众的眼球。

而且这还不是他们刻意安排的，观众也完全不会感觉到突兀，反而这种流畅性还会给观众一种真实的感觉，让他们有继续看下去的欲望。这样一来，他们节目之后的收视率也会比较稳定。

导演的想法暂且不提，不过等到播出的时候，这一段确实是一个爆点。观众们对孩子们自发的行为非常买账，当天的收视率就再创新高，微博超话里也都是对崽崽们友爱举动的表扬。

甚至就连余清离和丁谦辰都被育儿专家拎出来“表扬”了一番，称赞他们对孩子教育有方，孩子们既友爱又礼貌，而且这位博主还结合两个崽崽之前的行为，认为余清离和丁谦辰十分会教育孩子。

这一条育儿专家的微博在育儿圈里广泛传播，不仅让不少年轻的父母知道了两人，甚至有些三四十岁的爸爸妈妈都知道了余清离和丁谦辰的名字。

就这样，余清离和丁谦辰莫名地就在育儿圈小火了一番，而《爸爸带娃记》这档综艺也小范围地出圈了一次，吸引了不少爸爸妈妈们来观看。导演看着后台反馈的节目收视率，笑得眼角都起了周围，嘴巴都合不拢了。

策划组对这个结果也十分满意，这更加坚定了他们不使用台本的决心。策划组组长感觉自己在导演面前也终于能“扬眉吐气”一次了，谁说按照台本来就行的？孩子嘛，就要顺其自然，看孩子们的发挥才行！

经此特典，导演组吃到了一些甜头，便起了再拍几期合体的心思，不过总导演觉得，拍合体可以，但形式可以稍作变化，便将微调形式的问题丢给了策划组，让他们先写好方案，通过了再继续拍摄。

于是，就在策划组撰写拍摄方案的时候，爸爸和崽崽们终于迎来了一个为数不多的、没有摄像机跟着的两天假期。


	155. 金主和小明星42-1

“诶，不如我们这两天出去玩吧！”

一听说这两天导演“良心发现”决定给他们几天假期，丁谦辰脑袋一转，便向几人建议道。“我有个朋友在这边开了一个温泉山庄，设备都是全新的，现在正在淡季，人比较少，不如我们……”

丁谦辰一提议，几人都有些心动，就连几个崽崽听到他们能出去玩，都拍起了小手，面上是显而易见的兴奋——别墅他们都探索完了，是时候找个新地方啦！

余清离也有些意动，不过他看着几个孩子们，有些犹豫地问道：“这么小的孩子也能泡温泉吗？”

“嗨，这你就不知道了吧！他们那里有专门为孩子准备的小池子，水温要低上一些，也挺浅的。我听我那朋友说，现在不少人都喜欢带着小孩去呢，他们也是迎合客户需求，这才专门建造了给孩子们的汤池，旁边也有专人看管，不会让孩子们出事的。”丁谦辰拍拍胸脯，一副打包票的样子 。

“行啊，这样我们也就能放心了，孩子们有孩子们去处，咱也可以放心地玩咱们的了！”曾映难掩脸上的喜悦——自从参加了这个综艺，他可是很久没有出去放松一下了，这可把这个“串场小王子”给憋坏了。在家里，他老婆管得严，在综艺这边，他又脱不开身，如今有了机会，他自然不会放过。

“也好，正好放松一下。”奚清稚说道。拍综艺之前，他完全没想到带孩子是这么一件苦差事，只是尽心带了几日，他便有些疲惫和力不从心了。他想着，放松一些也好，收拾收拾心情，之后再更好地照料崽崽。

见几人都同意了，余清离和范泉也没有什么意见，于是几人便商量好，第二天就去温泉山庄，在那里待上两天，回来再继续工作。

次日，收拾好之后，奚清稚找来的车将几人一起接到了温泉山庄。一下车，崽崽们便被眼前雾气缭绕的景象所吸引，一个个兴奋极了，宛宛尤其兴奋，若不是余清离抱着，恨不得撒开小腿跑进去。

余清离也被眼前的景象所触动：远山黛影，云雾缭绕，树木葱葱，鸟鸣幽幽。整座山庄建在一座山上，远看好像一座道场，凑近看的时候，这种神秘感也没有削弱。他一边欣赏着这座山庄的美景，一边开始期待这次的短暂旅途。

几人到达之后，丁谦辰的朋友果然派人接待了他们，引领他们进入山庄内居住。安顿好之后，山庄老板还设宴招待了几人。这酒席和之前的应酬席不同，更多的是些农家小菜，配着老板自己酿的小酒，倒也别有一番风味。

只是美酒虽好，余清离却冥冥中有种感觉，即自己是断不能饮下这酒的。他也说不上来是为什么，只当自己是这几天身子不太爽利的一种先觉。众人一同举杯的时候，余清离借口自己不能喝酒，山庄老板便给他换成了新鲜的果汁，众人吃吃喝喝，十分痛快。

饭后，山庄老板还让他手下的戏班子给余清离几人演唱。戏台子是之前就建好的，不过丁谦辰和老板说得有些仓促了，演员们便没有特意准备，只把自己最熟悉的拿手好戏给几人表演了。

看着演员的表演，崽崽们也跟着咿咿呀呀唱了起来，宛宛还模仿着青衣的动作，那小模样一板一眼，像极了青衣，把几位大人都给逗笑了。

晚上，听完戏之后，终于到了泡温泉的时间。余清离他们看着孩子们在为他们特制的池子里玩得十分开心，旁边也有工作人员盯着，便放心地进入了汤池。

“诶，小泉，奚哥，你们肚子上的纹还没有完全消掉吗？”下汤池的时候，曾映不小心看到范泉和奚清稚腹部的妊娠纹，有些好奇地多看了几眼。

“是啊，这个纹可难去掉了，我这几年一直在小心修护，但还是有一些。”奚清波有些无奈，倒不是因为曾映不小心看到自己的身体，而是为了这些无赖一样的妊娠纹。

“我看着小范也有呢。哦对，清离，你不是也有过宛宛吗，你是不是也有啊？”曾映又有些好奇地看向余清离，他可是记得，自家老婆怀孕的时候肚子上就有这些纹路，到现在也没消去。

“我吗？好像也有，不过不是很明显……”余清离突然听到自己被cue，还没反应过来的时候，手便已经摸上了自己的腹部。

他把浴衣掀起来一角，正好露出腹部，却没在上面摸到什么纹路，肚子上还是光滑一片，但是细细摸去，却好像有个硬块一样。余清离不敢下手去摁，好像摁了就会有什么不好的事情发生。

“离离！你的肚子上怎么会没有妊娠纹！”范泉不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他赶忙来到余清离身边，伸手盘上余清离的腹部，不敢相信那上面竟然会光光滑滑的。

奚清波也一脸好奇，他想知道为什么同样是十月怀胎，余清离肚子上竟然没有留下一点痕迹。

“嗯……我也不知道，可能是我恢复得快吧……”被几人盯着肚子看，余清离有些不好意思，他总不能说这事系统给他开得金手指吧。


	156. 金主和小明星42-2

晚上，几人泡过温泉之后，余清离去小汤池那边把宛宛接回去了。给两人一番收拾之后，时间已经到了将近十点。

也许是第一次和爸爸一起出门，而且还和小伙伴们在池子里玩了半天，宛宛一直很兴奋，小眼珠亮晶晶的，就算已经接近十点，也完全没有想要睡觉的意思。

“papapapa 要听故事～”宛宛躺在床上，奶声奶气地叫着余清离，说自己想听故事。余清离无法，只好选了一个童话故事，讲完了故事，宛宛这才安心地睡去。

总算是哄睡了。余清离看着身旁蜷着身体的宛宛，低下头亲了亲她的小脸蛋，熄了灯，也准备休息了。

不过余清离这天晚上睡得并不是很好，不知道是不是泡过温泉的缘故，他感觉自己浑身软绵绵的，哪里都没有力气。而且小肚子也有些闷闷的，直让余清离提不起精神，就好像无论他用什么姿势，都没办法让这种感觉缓解一样。

就这样，余清离整夜都不太舒服，不过后来他还是被困意给俘虏了，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。半夜，余清离便被一种奇怪的感觉惊醒，他起身，看到外面天还未亮，山上雾蒙蒙的，一时间不知道自己身在何处。

“唔——”不过没等余清离想明白自己究竟是在哪里，余清离便本能地捂着嘴，跑进了洗手间。抱着洗手池，余清离终于忍不住吐了出来。大约十多分钟后，这种奇怪的呕意才终于消失了。余清离撑着疲惫的身子，感觉自己一整个晚上以来的难受都消去了大半。

难道是吃坏肚子了？余清离想着，可能是因为自己没吃习惯农家小菜？他本来想回忆一下昨天晚上到底吃了什么，不过他刚从睡梦中醒来，头脑还不太清楚，所以想了半天也没有什么结果。

应该就是这样吧。余清离脑袋懵懵的，他一手捂着腹部，另一手扶着墙壁，缓慢地回到了窗前。天还黑着，不过和刚才相比亮了一些，是有些发白的灰色。余清离躺回床上，决定再睡个回笼觉。

等到被范泉叫醒的时候，余清离还没反应过来，他明明感觉自己才刚刚躺下，怎么就要起床了呢？余清离对于自己半夜起来去洗手间的事情记得很清楚，就好像是刚才发生的一样。

不过他清晨再睡下的时候，睡眠质量明显比之前的要好。昨天夜里不太舒服的身体现在好像也缓了过来，范泉告诉余清离几人今日的爬山计划，余清离掂量了一下自己的身体，便也欣然接受了。

“papa，昨天晚上起起？”早上余清离帮着宛宛收拾的时候，听见这孩子没头没脑地来了这样一句话。他自然明白宛宛想问自己半夜起床的事情，自觉吵到宛宛的余清离有些愧疚，便亲了亲孩子的小脸，诚恳地和宛宛道歉。

“行了行了，别热乎了，咱们要出发了！”丁谦辰瞧着余清离和宛宛头贴着头，不知道在说什么 心中泛起了一阵酸气。他心想，自家西澳什么时候也能多和自己亲近亲近，他也不奢望能像余清离和宛宛这样 好歹别经常给他这个老爸甩脸色也好啊。

奚清稚看着余清离和宛宛的互动，心下也有些羡慕。自己这几天才刚刚和只只熟悉起来，要想像余家父女一样亲昵，估计还要等上几个月。不过看着丁谦辰明显羡慕嫉妒父目光，还有西澳在一旁无视他爸爸的样子，奚清稚抱着怀里的只只，感觉自己也不是完全没有希望的。

“出发！”

不多会儿，一行人便收拾完毕，整装待发。余清离抱着宛宛，奚清稚抱着只只，西澳和贝贝在前头跑着，把他们两个的老爸落在了后面。丁谦辰和曾映无奈地追着两个孩子，净在后面提心吊胆，生怕孩子们摔着。

这个时候其实已经不算爬山看日出的好时候了，山上的太阳升得早落得早，不过余清离他们的主要目的也不是为了去看日出，带着孩子们郊郊游、在山上“疯玩”一圈，顺便给自己放个假才是他们的主要目的。

他们要爬的山就在温泉山庄旁边，整座山海拔并不高，而且正值春季，山上的野花开得正好。爬了不一会儿，宛宛和只只就在两位爸爸的怀里呆不住了，从爸爸身上下来，跑到一旁的野花丛中，说什么也要在里面玩上一会儿。

因为队伍里多是孩子，几人也走不太快，所以直到中午，他们才走到半山腰上。丁谦辰和曾映看着表，瞧着快到中午了，和余清离他们一商量，便决定原地休息，吃点东西，补充一下体力。

趁着范泉和奚清稚去喊几个孩子过来、丁谦辰和曾映拿东西的功夫，余清离找了一棵树，在树下靠了一会儿。刚才爬山的时候 余清离总觉得自己的小肚子有些坠坠的，一开始他还没感觉到，但随着他们爬山进程的推进，这种感觉越发明显。

捂着小肚子，余清离难得在这么一个开心的时刻皱了眉头。他又闭上眼睛，仔细体味了一下这种感觉。他发现，他的小肚子虽然不太舒服，但却不痛，要说起来，只是有些坠闷罢了，余清离靠着树歇了一会儿，这种感觉便消失了。

看来自己的身体应该出了问题。余清离又想到今早他起来去洗手间吐了一番的事情，越发觉得自己不是吃坏了肚子这样简单。

等回去就和谈迟说一声吧，一起去体检，正好也到了要检查的时候了。余清离想着，还是觉得应该问题不大，那就先过完这个假期再说吧。


	157. 金主和小明星42-3

就在余清离靠着树休息的时候，丁谦辰和曾映把东西拿了出来，两人在地上铺了一层餐垫，又摸出几个小坐垫，把吃的喝的都摆在了上面。大功告成之后，两人对视了一眼，从彼此的眼神里面看到了骄傲和满意。

不多会儿，奚清波和范泉把孩子们带过来了。玩闹了一上午的崽崽们早就腹中空空，饥饿无比，现在看到吃的，都立刻扑了过去，抓起仔细喜欢的食物。但他们并没有马上开始吃东西，大都招呼着自家爸爸们，明显想等着和爸爸们一起吃。

宛宛见到别的小朋友都找到了自家爸爸，也开始寻找余清离。她哒哒着小腿来到了余清离旁边，把自己手上拿着的巧克力递给了爸爸。余清离接过巧克力，笑着摸了摸宛宛的小脑壳，牵起宛宛的手，去和大部队汇合。

“那我们就开始吧！”丁谦辰说完，孩子们都迫不及待地拿着自己喜欢的食物，五大五小就坐在餐垫上，开始享用这一顿午饭。

余清离刚才还有些不太舒服，现在也没什么胃口，不过为了接下来的爬山，还是吃了一点巧克力和饼干之类的垫了垫。宛宛瞧着爸爸“喜欢”吃这些，便把自己刚才拿到的小饼干和巧克力都给了余清离。看到自家女儿如此乖巧贴心，余清离心中产生了一种幸福的感觉。

“不能再吃了，再吃牙齿会坏掉的。”而在余清离他们旁边，奚清稚则在“苦口婆心”地劝着只只，试图让她少吃点糖果类的。只是奚清稚的方法并不奏效，只只抱着一块巧克力，不愿意放手。她的眼睛警惕地看着奚清稚，生怕他下一秒会把自己的东西抢走。

“不给！”只只和奚清稚就这样大眼瞪着小眼，谁也不愿意让着谁。眼瞧着两人已经僵持了许久，局势也越发紧张，余清离在旁边有些着急。作为朋友，他不知道自己适不适合插手孩子的教育问题，但又不愿意看到奚清稚和孩子就因为这件事情而闹矛盾。他想了一会儿，看到一旁乖巧吃东西的宛宛，心生一计。

只见余清离在宛宛耳边低声说了什么，宛宛的小眼睛滴溜滴溜地转了转，那小鬼精灵的模样让余清离忍俊不禁。说完，余清离揉了揉宛宛的小脸蛋，宛宛便跑到了只只旁边。两个小孩儿嘀嘀咕咕了一会儿，说着大人们听不懂的话。

只只面上的表情由一开始的不配合变成了震惊，又变成了不情愿，最后总算是点了点头，不知道两人达成了什么协议。一会儿，宛宛又跑回余清离身边，拿了自己准备的一些小零食，又跑到只只那边，把一些相对“健康”的零食递给只只。

“那好吧，给你好了。”只只扁扁嘴，把手里的巧克力上交给了奚清稚，之后便开始和宛宛一起享用她带来的吃的。

奚清稚虽然不知道宛宛是如何让只只同意把巧克力给自己的，但他却知道，宛宛这么做绝对是因为余清离。想明白之后，奚清稚朝余清离投过去一个感激的眼神。

几人都把这件小事当做他们郊游路上的小插曲，吃过午饭之后，一行人又在原地简单休整了一下，下午三点的时候终于出发了。

这一次，余清离害怕自己又出现身体不适的情况，便走在队伍末尾，和几个孩子们一起，顺便还能看着孩子。也许是因为中午补充了体力，直到爬上山顶，余清离的身体都没再出现过什么状况。

不过他没高兴太久，下山的时候，余清离总觉得有些使不上劲，肚子也闷闷的，他忍不住分出一只手搭在肚子上。

“鱼鱼？你不舒服吗？”

范泉本来有些累了，便走到了队伍后面，正巧看到余清离把手摁在腹部，还皱着眉头，便关切地问着。

“我……”余清离话还没说完，范泉便掏出了一块糖，递给他，说：“要是有些晕的话可以吃点糖的。”余清离接过糖，感激地看了范泉一眼。

一会儿，几人又找了个地方休息。休息的时候，范泉坐到了余清离旁边，看着余清离，有些欲言又止。他几次张口想要说些什么，但都没成，最后，范泉好像豁出去了一样，他凑到余清离身旁，刻意压低了声音道：“鱼鱼，你是不是又怀孕了？”

“？！”余清离听到范泉的话，感到十分震惊。他之前再怎么不舒服，也完全没往这方面想，但现在听了范泉的话，他觉得并不是没有道理。

这几天余清离确实会莫名感到十分疲惫、食欲不振、腰酸背痛等等，早上起来的时候偶尔还会反胃，现在更是走了没多久肚子就坠坠的。

将自己这几天的全部反常行为联系在一起，一个想法在余清离脑海中逐渐清晰了起来。

他真的很有可能是又怀孕了。余清离之前有过宛宛，本来应该是对这种感觉有所体会，但他一直没往那边想。现在细细体会完，余清离心下已经有了自己的判断，就差一个来自医生的专业判定了。

看到余清离面上表情的转换，范泉也知道自己应该猜对了。他虽然不愿意看到余清离再被系统给牵着鼻子走，但就目前而言，他羽翼未丰，最好的办法还是先顺着系统的意思，将生子任务继续做下去。至于自己，范泉眼神暗了暗，自己早晚会逃离系统的控制。希望那个时候自己能帮帮余清离，范泉握紧了拳头，暗暗想着。


	158. 金主和小明星43

两天短暂的假期之后，余清离还要继续拍综艺，便只在电话里和谈迟说了一声。他说得比较隐晦，没有明说他可能怀孕的事情，只是说自己最近身体不太舒服，和谈迟敲定了一下体检的时间。

余清离那天说完便将这件事情抛到了脑后，他只觉得，反正现在就算怀了孩子，他也没有显怀，在拍综艺的时候注意一下就好。而且谈迟当时还在外省谈工作，等他回来，两人再一起去体检也不迟。

可余清离没想到，当天晚上谈迟就急匆匆地赶回来了。他敲开余清离的房间时，余清离刚刚把宛宛哄睡，也准备休息了。

谈迟没有敲门，便急匆匆地推门进来，但他声音却很小，显然是避免吵醒里面可能睡下的人。

余清离听到动静，赶紧起身，却看到谈迟风尘仆仆地样子。那人身上还穿着风衣，发型不知怎的也有些凌乱，看到余清离，谈迟马上上前将他抱在怀里。

将人仔细检查一番，确认余清离看上去问题不大之后，谈迟却并没有明显松下一口气的样子，反而把没眉头皱得更紧了。如果不是明显的伤口的话，谈迟想不出来，除了内伤还有什么能让余清离感到身体不适的。

“那边的事情办完了？”余清离被谈迟抱在怀里，好容易从胸腔里挤出一些空间，让他得以说话。他小声问着谈迟，倦意当前，他有点想不明白。

谈迟还是那副皱着眉头的样子，但看到余清离能正常和他说话，提起来的心稍微放下了一点：“清离，你哪里不舒服？我已经让人去接李医生了。”话没说完，谈迟接了一个电话，挂掉之后，又说：“很不舒服吗？李医生现在在国外参加一个论坛，不能马上过来。很难受的话我们现在就去医院。”

余清离这下总算知道了，原来这人就因为自己一句身体有些不适便直接从外省赶了过来。看着眼前关切地看着自己的谈迟，余清离感到自己是被爱着的，他感到温暖的同时，也对自己没和谈迟说清楚，导致这人如此辛苦地赶回来的事情感到十分惭愧。

他赶忙和谈迟解释，自己没有很不舒服，想要做体检也只是感觉自己可能怀孕了，但他又不是十分确定，这才和谈迟说等过两天两人一起去。

“呼……”谈迟听了余清离的话，这才松了一口气，但紧接着的是一阵惊喜——他和余清离真的要……谈迟低下头，把目光放在余清离的腹部，好像有一双透视眼，扫描一下就知道结果了一样。

余清离被盯得有些不好意思，他想要转移一下注意力，却突然发现谈迟身上还穿着那件风衣，便帮他把扣子解开，将衣服脱下挂在了衣架上，又给她找出来一套家居服。

谈迟换上衣服之后，便决定在这边暂且睡下。知道余清离身体没有什么大问题之后，他的心情也轻松了许多。但是他今天过来是将那边的事情放在一边了的，所以第二天一早，谈迟和余清离说了一声，便又匆匆离去。

之后的几天，余清离在录综艺的时候比往常小心了许多，有的时候有些过于小心了，他甚至觉得奚清稚他们可能已经发现了什么，尤其是奚哥，见到余清离吃饭时小心翼翼的举动，时常向他投来关心的目光。

面对众人的疑问，余清离现在还无法回答，他只好和他们说，自己最近胃不太好，所以要小心一点。范泉第一个出来作证，帮余清离掩盖着，这才打消了众人的怀疑。

一周之后，谈迟总算是搞定了那个项目，他匆匆回来，在约定好的时间带着余清离去了医院。结果和余清离想得差不多，他的确已经怀孕一个多月将近两个月了。

余清离并没有感到十分惊讶，淡定地听着医生讲一些孕期的注意事项，反倒是谈迟，听到这个消息之后，那面上是掩不住的惊喜，嘴角都要压不住了。

回去的路上，谈迟笑着看着余清离的小腹，明明还没有显怀，但余清离却觉得，谈迟好像能从里面看出什么花一样。

最后把余清离看得不好意思了，他拍了拍谈迟的手，本来想让这人收敛一点，但没想到谈迟会错了意思，以为余清离想要拉着他的手，便将余清离揽进怀里。这下可好，谈迟可以“光明正大”地看着自家爱人了。

把余清离送回别墅拍摄综艺之前，谈迟还和余清离讨论过要不要继续拍摄的问题，余清离坚持拍摄，并表示自己一定会小心注意，谈迟便也没再说什么。

只是第二天，余清离便发现，别墅不知道什么时候变了个样，所以有一点尖锐的东西全部被替换成了圆润的不易摔的东西，就连地上也铺了一层厚厚的地毯。

一看到这些，余清离便能猜出它们都是来自谈迟的手笔，他笑了笑，嘴上没说什么，但等谈迟再过来找他的时候，却抱着这人，和他腻了许久。


	159. 金主和小明星44-1

一夜时间别墅发生了这样大的变化，其他几位嘉宾是不可能察觉不出来的。奚清稚气得最早，也是第一个发现原先放置好的小瓷瓶不见了的。

他原本还觉得是自己记错了，但接着他又发现了被包上的桌角和铺上的地毯等等。奚清稚悄悄去找导演打探情况，他到那会儿还以为是导演组有什么新设计，但导演只是给了他一个“你不懂”的表情，让奚清稚有些摸不到头脑。

丁谦辰和曾映向来是个心大的，在发现别墅的“新装修”之后，完全没放在心上，还以为导演组突然“大发善心”，给他们弄点新鲜事物看看。

范泉作为唯一一个知情者，却是最后一个起床的。他看着一夕之间大变样的别墅，露出了一个了然的表情。但在内心深处，范泉却也有点担忧，为了自己，也为了余清离的命运，不过这些都是后话了。

装修归装修，综艺还是要继续拍摄的。导演组可不管别墅如何，他们可是之前和几位嘉宾谈过档期了，现在时间过半，他们的拍摄也要抓紧步调了。

于是，在接下来的一个月时间中，余清离他们便鲜少有休息的时间，更多的是在拍摄《爸爸带娃记》。不过对于几位“身经百战”的嘉宾来说，这点工作量并不算什么，而且还能一边工作一边陪着孩子们，过得也算愉快。

经过两个月的拍摄，几人之间的友谊更加坚固了，在杀青之前，几人也约好了以后要时常聚聚。在离开的时候，看似“大老粗”的丁谦辰竟然哭得稀里哗啦的，也不管还在不在拍摄，他和每位嘉宾都拥抱道别。

余清离也很舍不得他们，在分别时也十分不舍。但是美好的时光总是短暂的，这两个月对他们而言都是极其难得的经历，至于以后还能不能有这样齐整的时间，余清离对此持悲观看法。

在分别之后，余清离带着宛宛回到了两人的家中。也许是刚刚和小伙伴们分开，即使回到了熟悉的家中，宛宛也提不起精神，看上去蔫巴巴的，就连自己最喜欢的乐高积木都懒得施舍一个眼神，躺在小床上不愿意动弹。

余清离看不得宛宛难过，于是他就又花了半天时间，这才让宛宛脸上出现一丝丝笑容，为此，余清离付出了诸如“给宛宛买糖糖”“带宛宛去游乐园”“晚上抱着宛宛睡”等诸多“代价”。

好不容易将宛宛“恢复原状”，余清离起身揉了揉自己有些酸痛的腰，来到一旁的沙发上坐下了。正不知道干什么的时候，余清离便瞧见了经纪人赵哥给他发来的语音，听完才知道，赵哥这是又在催自己多去微博上和粉丝互动一下。

正好有空，余清离便打开了微博。一进去，他便被999＋的消息轰炸了。余清离先点开了最新的一个，发现是奚清稚发了一张几人的合影，丁谦辰和曾映他们都转发了，就差余清离了。他看了看这条微博的发送时间，发现是一小时前，余清离便也点了转发，还配上了自己“私藏”的几个崽崽的合照。

和奚清稚他们互动过以后，余清离又去查看其他的消息。他翻了翻留言，其中大多数是吹自己的，还有一些是夸宛宛好看可爱的。余清离没管那些吹自己的，倒是挑了几条把吹宛宛的留言，互动了个遍，剩下的要么点赞，要么评论。

等余清离做完这些之后，他又顺着粉丝的@，找到了《爸爸带娃记》超话，兴致勃勃地刷着网友们对综艺的评论，见到好图还跟着收藏，最后倒是收了不少图。有的图片有关几个崽崽，他非常满意，还顺手给发布者点了个赞。

也许是因为许久没刷过微博了，这一次余清离竟然刷出了兴致，有时发现有趣的内容，还会忍不住一乐。就在这时，余清离刷到了一条长微博，这条微博的活跃度还很高，点赞和评论数量都不少，而且还是有关余清离在综艺中的表现整理。余清离有些好奇，便点了进去。

“我们梨梨的第一部综艺，梨崽冲鸭！”

这是一开始余清离刚刚拍的时候，下面配了几张图，有粉丝担心余清离第一次拍综艺效果不好，也有粉丝很期待，说就算不好她们也会去看的。

“梨梨第一场：宛宛好可爱呜呜呜，奶奶爱你！”

余清离又看到了几张配图，很明显是从视频里面截屏的，但还是能看出宛宛的可爱。我崽最可爱，余清离点点头，继续看下去。

“梨梨第二场：妈呀我梨居然会做饭，我看饿了咿唔唔……”

配图是当时余清离做的饭，看起来卖相不错，余清离回味了一下当时的味道，感觉自己下次可以直播给粉丝们露一手。

“梨梨第三场：梨崽还缺腿部挂件吗，我吃苦耐劳随叫随到，不挑食的！”

余清离记起来，这一期好像不小心拍到了客厅的一个摆件，让网友们扒出来好像值几千万的样子。他还记得那个小摆件是谈妈妈给他的说是拿去玩玩，余清离不知道价值，便随便找了个地方放，结果便被网友发现了。

……

之后还有几楼，大概都是记录余清离在综艺中的出镜的，他简单看了看，正准备退出时，发现有一层是这样写的：“梨梨气色有点不好诶，是不舒服吗？”再往后还有的在说：“梨梨好像又瘦了，照顾崽崽的时候也要照顾好自己呀！”

甚至在余清离查出来怀孕之后的一期中，还有火眼金睛的粉丝发现了端倪，道：“梨梨是不是又有啦，看起来小心了很多哦。”“梨崽好像怀了呢，小肚子都有点起来啦，我们又要当奶奶了嘛哈哈哈！”


	160. 金主和小明星44-2

余清离有些无奈地看着粉丝的话，下意识摸了摸自己已经有些凸起的腹部。他又仔细看了看上面的配图，自觉并没有在上面发现什么端倪。我的粉丝们都是火眼金睛啊，余清离感慨着。

这次怀孕，余清离吸取了上次的教训，专门和赵哥打了一声招呼。而赵哥看在他这几年努力工作的份上，终于“点了点他金贵的头”，表示自己许可了这件事情。

不过对外，两人还没有公布的打算。一来娱乐圈有个不成文的规定，说是怀孕三个月内不会公布消息，所以许多演员明星都会选择三四个月的时候公布。再一个，余清离本身在这方面也想要尽量低调，他不愿意那这件事情去叨扰粉丝们，更没有大开旗鼓地声张的想法。

只是看着粉丝们在微博下面的猜测，还真有不少粉丝暗戳戳地觉得自己怀孕了的，余清离想，也许是时候公布了？毕竟他现在也怀了三个多月了，这个机会又很好。

想到这里，余清离正好接到了赵哥的电话。在看到来电显示之后，余清离便暗暗猜测，赵哥应该就是为了这件事情。

“梨崽！”余清离刚接通电话，赵哥洪亮的声音便传进了耳朵。“今天不错，我一说你就和粉丝互动了，现在你这边的数据很好，甚至都不用我再去找人做了。哦，你看到超话里的长微博了吗？我今天就是因为这个才和你打电话。”

余清离心说自己猜中了，果然是那条长微博上对自己怀孕的猜测。

“我看着有好些粉丝都在说你怀孕的事情了，虽然你当时在综艺上表现的不太明显，你的粉丝可真是细心，还有人在带你会怀孕的话题度，现在热度已经不少了。”赵哥说完，将一个链接发给了余清离，正是微博上的一个话题，题为“余清离 二胎”。

“我这不是在想，反正你已经过了危险期嘛，正好这会儿也有一些话题度，如果我们不回复的话，或者回复得模棱两可都会显得不好，所以我就在想，我们要不要趁着这个机会直接把消息放出去，反正早晚要放的嘛！”

赵哥又噼里啪啦地说了一大堆，无非是给余清离分析了一下现在公布和延迟公布的利弊，末了，他停住了，说是让余清离思考一下。

“我觉得可以，不用再讨论了。”余清离没再多想，授权了赵哥公布消息的权利。“那微博呢？是你发还是工作室这边帮你安排？”赵哥追问着，虽然他知道余清离多半会选择自己撰写微博，但提前和工作室知会一声也好。

“还是老样子，我来吧。”余清离又和赵哥说了一些事情，十几分钟之后才挂断电话。在临挂断的时候，他再三跟赵哥保证，自己一定会把自己的文案和配图发给他看看，在发布之后也第一时间告诉他，赵哥这才满意地挂断了电话。

这天，在之后的时间中，余清离花了很长时间去想文案和配图的问题。一定是赵哥这样紧张兮兮的，所以也传染了自己，余清离在心里吐槽道。

直到这天快要结束的时候，余清离也没想好，他心里有个雏形，可能需要等明天再仔细考虑一下。

可能是因为心里想着事情，晚上哄宛宛睡觉的时候，余清离显得有些心不在焉。这种状态在把宛宛哄睡之后尤甚。

谈迟见到余清离这般样子，又联想到从他经纪人那边打听到的情况，心下了然。为了不让余清离想太多，谈迟拉着余清离做了一些有益身心健康的“运动”，余清离身上疲惫，终于不再想这件事，沉沉睡去了。

次日，“活动”了一晚上的余清离拖着酸痛的身体起床。他咬着牙，有些气气地看着谈迟的位置。虽然谈迟早上已经去工作了，但并不妨碍余清离在心里吐槽他。

腹诽完之后，余清离索性不再去想什么“别致”的文案和配图，他直接把自己原先的想法和赵哥说了，在得到赵哥的同意之后，终于在微博上公布了自己怀孕的事情。

余清离微博一出，众粉丝激动极了，之前本就热度挺高的话题被激动的粉丝顶得更高了。除了一些让余清离注意身体的评论，更多的评论都是对余清离和谈迟的祝福。对那些之前就有所猜测的粉丝来说，至此，余清离怀二胎的事情终于是“板上钉钉”了。

作话：

欢乐时间～

余清离的微博内容：

“@谈迟_海豚娱乐 [锤][锤]当时谁说不会中的？”

配图：两道杠的验孕棒

评论：@谈迟_海豚娱乐 [委屈][对手指]老婆我错惹

评论回复：@今天也要爱梨梨 下次还敢

@梨崽妈妈 下次还敢

@梨崽的腿部挂件 下次还敢

@爱梨梨爱生活 喂上面的过分了吧，但是我喜欢哈哈哈哈

@梨梨妈妈 下次还敢（上面的姐妹我们名字好像！）

@余清离 [刀][刀]


	161. 金主和小明星45

自从余清离公布怀孕的消息之后，他便开始了在家的安胎生活。起初，余清离对于这种平静的生活十分期待，毕竟他之前三年忙得很了，有时将近半年都没有回过家，现在终于得了空可以休息，余清离自然喜欢得很。

不过很快，他的心里竟然生出了一种内疚感，就好像自己在蹉跎时间一样。他和谈迟也讲过，谈迟说他这是忙惯了，不习惯偶尔停下来的日子了。余清离深以为然，他好像习惯了每天忙着拍戏，忙着赶通告的日子，现在歇下来，倒是不适应了。

“这样吧，我去给你看看有什么可以做的，难得啊梨崽，你居然有一天想要工作了，我可还没催你呢！”余清离和赵哥说过之后，赵哥深深感慨着孩子长大了，知道努力了。

他本来还想着，余清离怀孕了那就让他休息休息吧，也别把孩子逼得太紧了，但既然余清离自己要求出来工作，那赵哥自然乐得给他安排工作。

正巧之前余清离还没公布怀孕的时候，赵哥那边接到了一档综艺的邀约，那边希望余清离可以去那边做特邀嘉宾，去点评综艺上演员们的演技。赵哥当时还没来得及回复，余清离这边就先把消息公布了，那边也没有回音，希望现在和他们联系也不晚。

赵哥和综艺的负责人接洽之后，负责人对能请到余清离做嘉宾十分满意。在表明了余清离的身体情况之后，综艺的负责人也说可以，并且会特别关照。双方洽谈了之后，便签订了合同，余清离要在这档综艺做特约嘉宾，为期两个月时间，大约出四期节目。

赵哥和余清离说过之后，余清离也十分高兴。他现在怀孕四个月，两个月的时间，正好就是六个月，之后他就可以在家里安心养胎了。

“清离，你怎么就停不下来啊。”谈迟虽然支持余清离的决定，但还是觉得这人有些太拼了。不过这档综艺里也有他海豚娱乐的股份，要是有什么事的话，自己这边也能关照一下。谈迟也就没有阻止余清离签下合同，反而在他录综艺的时候多次在台下充当观众，偶尔会被摄像机拍到，谈迟也面不改色，目不转睛地看着台上的余清离。

在余清离和这档综艺签约之后，粉丝们都炸了锅，她们没想到，就在自家梨崽怀孕的时候，自己竟然还能在大屏幕上看见他。很多粉丝十分高兴，觉得这样他们就能继续“云养崽”了。但也有的粉丝担心余清离的身体，纷纷私信他，或者给他留言，余清离还专门发了一个微博解释，这才让众粉丝放下了心来。

第一期录制的时候，尽管余清离和工作室没有透露行程，但还是有的粉丝从各种渠道得到了消息。不知道是不是商量好的，有许多粉丝提前来到演播现场充当了观众。在看到余清离出场的一瞬间，她们都十分不淡定地挥着手，但秩序还算良好，见余清离走上了评委席，他们便没再发出很大动静。

余清离在这档综艺中的主要任务就是点评演员们的演技，这对于他来说是一个不小的挑战。在此之前，余清离可还从没接过这样的活，他多半是在自己演戏，所以为此还私下做了不少工作。

说来也巧，余清离录制第一期的时候，谈迟正好有空，他也悄悄来到了现场，坐在观众席上充当观众。不过不知道是不是他气场过于强大，他周围形成了一个真空地带，和周围的观众完全不同，一眼就能看见。

余清离是在之后播出的时候才在镜头中发现了谈迟，他看着这个面无表情，和周围格格不入的“酷哥”，不小心笑出了声。那时谈迟就在他旁边坐着，听到余清离的笑声之后，有些委屈地看着余清离，他也不知道自己怎么在屏幕上是这个样子。

“哈哈哈你那个时候怎么想的，全程一次也没笑过，摄像师都奇怪了，还拍了你好几次哈哈哈！”余清离捂着肚子，笑了起来 他的腹部已经挺起得非常明显了，不过在综艺上被桌子挡住了，几乎看不出来，如果他们把桌子撤掉的话，便能看到余清离的肚子“另有乾坤”。

“我……我没想那么多……”谈迟委屈道。天知道，他本来以为去了现场就能看着余清离的，结果只能看到余清离的后脑袋，只是偶尔才能从大屏幕上看到，他又顾着自己的身份，所以才维持着面无表情的状态。现在看来，谈迟心道，自己还不如笑一下呢，好歹也看到余清离的脑袋了呢。

播出之后，有眼尖的粉丝扒出了这个全程完全不笑的小哥哥的身份，发现正是海豚娱乐的谈迟，谈总，还是嘉宾余清离的另一半。不少网友早就脑补出了谈迟会去现场的原因，甚至脑补出了他面无表情的原因，大呼磕到了磕到了。


	162. 金主和小明星46-1

在那之后，谈迟便不会去录制现场做观众了，他改变了策略，去的时候就去后台，在那里给余清离一个惊喜。余清离本来还想劝他别老过来看自己，毕竟他也知道谈迟平时十分忙碌，不过谈迟乐得过来，余清离也就没再阻止。甚至每次录完节目从台上下来，余清离已经习惯在后台的休息室里见到谈迟了。

两个月后，余清离录完综艺，便正式回归了安胎生活。虽然他本人还想再干点事情，但随着月份渐大，他的身子越发不方便，余清离也只好歇了心思。

日子一天天过去，余清离在家里养得气色很好，小肚子也挺得很高。有的时候他都在想自己这次是不是怀了双胎，但他们去做产检时，医生十分笃定地告诉两人，余清离肚子里只有一个孩子，胎儿大小也正常，余清离便觉得是自己想多了。

值得一提的是，在录《爸爸带娃记》时，余清离和其他几位嘉宾处得很不错，尤其是奚清稚和范泉，两人在余清离养胎期间可没少带着他们的孩子过来玩。

奚清稚还是一副大哥哥的模样，因着影帝的身份，和余清离交流了不少娱乐圈的信息。范泉过来的时候，也总是带着一些小玩具，把宛宛哄得很开心。只是偶尔余清离会从他不知不觉流露出的神情中，判断出他对自己处境的担忧。

在经历过给范泉接生之后，余清离对他的种种行为并没有感到十分奇怪。对于范泉之前和他说的那个所谓“義界”，余清离偶尔会想一下它到底是什么，又代表了什么，不过都没能得到解答。

与一个多月才过来一次的大忙人奚清稚相比，范泉好像没什么事做一样，三天两头地就往余清离这边跑，还带着隽隽。余清离有的时候都在想，是不是这人没有通告了，不然又怎么会常常往自己这边跑。

不过要是说他关心自己，余清离倒觉得是一个比较靠谱的解释，毕竟这人眼里的关心做不得假。只是余清离在观察中发现，范泉有时来找他的时候，神情要么十分憔悴，要么就是十分疲惫，偶尔在说话的时候还会捂着肚子，或者说不了几句便又匆匆离去。

余清离也问过范泉，却总被他以肠胃不适给敷衍过去。久而久之 余清离也习惯了，只是在范泉表现出来的时候，叫人给他那一杯热水或者是暖手袋，让范泉拿着，多少能让人舒服一点。

对于范泉而言，这段日子的确是他的“关键期”。他不仅要和自己的系统“斗智斗勇”，和自家那位“委以虚蛇”，还要时刻关注着余清离，默默祈祷余清离还没事。

而且，他这段时间的努力卓有成效，他已经在几次失败的探索之后，找到了系统的疏漏点，他定位了一下，就差亲身实践了。不过，在实践之前，范泉准备再去余清离那里瞧瞧，一是为了确定余清离的状况 二是和他道个别，一旦他这次成功了，他怕是要很久才能再次见到余清离了。

余清离也就是在这个时候又一次见到范泉的，这个时候距离两人上次见面已经过去两周了，这对于常常来找他的范泉来说有些不同寻常，而且这一次，余清离可以看到，范泉是一个人来的，他并没有带上隽隽。

“你来啦，进来坐吧。隽隽呢？”余清离对于范泉时常来“叨扰”自己已经十分习惯了，他这次也像往常一样，邀请范泉进来。

“鱼鱼，我不进去了。”范泉在门口说道。他看到，自己说完之后，余清离马上顿住脚步，有些疑惑地看着自己，便解释道：“我这次是来和你告别的。”

“告别？”余清离诧异地重复着这个字眼，“你要去哪里呢？怎么还说起告别的话了。”尽管有些不解，但余清离心里猛得一跳，他总觉得范泉的这个告别并不简单，应该和他之前所说的“義界”有关。

“我说过……我和你都不属于这里，现在我已经找到了……准备试着回去。”范泉说话的时候斟酌了一下字眼，有的词汇直接略过去了，他不愿意在这个时候再给系统留下什么把柄。

“你要回那里……了？”余清离明白了范泉语气中的吞吐，也省略了一些词语，“你说试试？你是还没有把握？！”余清离品出了范泉语气中的一丝不确定，追问道。

“嗯……之前我也尝试过，但都失败了。但多亏了之前的尝试，这次我终于发现了……洞。这次一定可以成功的！”范泉原本语气还并不是十分笃定，但他越说底气就越足，甚至还说：“鱼鱼，等我回去了，我在……等着你。我相信你，你也可以找到……洞的！”

“我也可以？诶你别走啊！”余清离还在思考范泉话中的意思，却见到那人已经转身，显然准备离去了。

“对了，注意谈迟，他或许可以帮助你。”范泉转身留下这句话之后，便决绝地离去了。留下余清离看着他的背影，直到被阿姨提醒在门口站久了，余清离这才猛然反应过来，范泉可能真的要回去了。

至于自己？接下来余清离花费了一整天去思考这个问题，吃饭的时候也心不在焉的 直到晚上躺在床上，心里也装着事，怎么也睡不着。


	163. 金主和小明星46-2

就在余清离在床上烙了三锅饼之后，他还想再烙一锅，但却撞在了面前的一座“大山”上，还好他及时刹住了车，不然就不是轻轻碰到脑门这么简单的事情了。

“在想什么呢？”余清离头顶上传来了谈迟的声音，原来谈迟也没睡着，感觉到一旁余清离的各种动作，终于开口询问。

“宛宛是不是还没睡着？我去看看吧。”余清离感觉自己毫无睡意，便索性想要给自己找点事做。可他忘记了，宛宛老早就被阿姨哄睡了，此时正在被窝里睡得正香。

谈迟总算明白过来，余清离这是心里装着事，所以这才翻来覆去地睡不着。眼见着余清离就要起身去看宛宛，谈迟道：“宛宛早就睡下了，李姨帮着哄的，有什么事她会叫咱们的。”

余清离得知宛宛早就睡了，害怕自己去看她会打扰她休息，便也只好歇下心思。他原本都起了身了，现在又坐了回去。余清离本来还想打开床头灯，但谈迟先他一步，把两人床头的小灯打开了。

“在想什么呢？”谈迟又问道。“下午我听刘叔说你那个明星朋友又来了，是范泉吗，你在想的事情和他有关吧。”谈迟不紧不慢地根据自己已有的知识进行推测，最后竟然推出了个八九不离十。

余清离眼瞧着再不和谈迟说，指不定这人会担心自己，便也只好承认了：“是啊 他今天又来找我了。不过他是来和我道别的。”

余清离说着话，时不时朝谈迟撇去，看到这人对自己要说的话题明显提起了兴趣，继续道：“他来和我道别是因为，他……咳，他要回家了。所以可能不能经常来看咱们。”

“他要退圈回家？”谈迟有些不解，他仔细琢磨着余清离的话，“他家经纪人和和公司愿意吗？”由于范泉隶属的公司和海豚娱乐有一些生意上的往来，谈迟对带范泉的经纪人也多少有所耳闻，而且似乎他和他经纪人还成了家，这让谈迟更加想不明白了。

“我觉得也不是，他应该只是想要回家待一段时间，但他要一个人回去。”余清离斟酌着字句，就现在这个情况，他觉得自己不能暴露范泉和自己都有系统这个事实，但也总算把范泉“回家”的本质给说了出来。

“那个地方比较偏远，范泉和我说，要是他回去了，也就顾不上这边了。”余清离继续道。

到这里，谈迟总算听明白了，在他看来，就是余清离即将和自己的好朋友分开，甚至很可能是长时间的分开，正是因为这个，才让余清离这样焦虑。

“他没办法过来，那咱们可以抽空过去嘛。朋友还是要时常联络的，这种联络还是双方的，你不能让范泉一个人维持啊。”谈迟摇摇头，自觉找到了问题的症结所在。

“乖，清离，等咱都有空的时候，咱直接去找你朋友，你明天问一下范泉，问一下他家在哪里，好吧？好了好了，不早了，睡吧。”说完，谈迟便把床头灯熄灭了。

但是余清离知道，谈迟的话并没有帮他解决全部的问题 一来自己身负系统的事情无法和谈迟透露，他也不能提起“義界”的事情。不过谈迟的话倒是给余清离指向了另一个方向：既然范泉可以回去，那自己应该也可以，到时候……

余清离想了想，很快又否定了自己。且不说脱离系统的过程是如此艰难，说不定就要受到之前范泉受过的那种“惩罚”。而且，余清离感受着黑暗中搂住自己的温热手臂和自己背后靠着的坚实胸膛，这里还有谈迟呢，还有隔壁的宛宛和自己肚里的孩子，余清离有点舍不得他们。

下意识摸着自己身前挺起的肚子，余清离决定走一步看一步了。而且，范泉不是说让自己可以相信谈迟嘛，自己有这么强有力的“后援”，肯定不会有事的。

想到这儿，余清离心里踏实了不少，困扰了他一整天的问题也终于得到了缓解。他动了动身子，在谈迟怀里找了个舒服的姿势，闭上了眼睛。

“谈迟，你会一直在我这边的吧。”余清离小声道，他本来以为谈迟已经睡去了，早就不准备听到回答。但出乎他的意料的是，谈迟答道：“会的会的。清离，别乱想了，睡吧。”

听到谈迟的话，余清离终于完全放松了下来，很快也进入了梦乡。一夜无梦。


	164. 金主和小明星47

就在那天范泉来过之后，余清离便一直在留心他那边的消息。但一个月过去，不仅没有有关他的消息，范泉也没再来找过余清离。

其实在第一个星期之后，余清离有些担心范泉了。他还专门去问了范泉经纪人的朋友，从那人口中得知范泉经纪人最近没有什么动作，好像还在为范泉张罗一部新戏。而在那人的话中，范泉也十分“正常”，剧组、公司、公寓三点一线，看起来没有任何问题。

得知这些，余清离心中的大石头却并没有放下来。从那日范泉的语气中，他可以推断出想要脱逃系统绝不是那么简单，也绝不是现在这样平静得一点水花都没有。

虽然这样的平静也可能代表着范泉已经脱逃成功了，但这种可能性比较小，余清离现在也没办法去找范泉求证，是不是真相还存疑。

就在余清离为范泉担忧的时间中，他也进入了孕晚期，伴随着熟悉的腰酸背痛之感，余清离终于无比清晰地认识到自己身子不方便的事实。

也不再去想什么工作，就连拜托朋友留意范泉消息的事情也断断续续的，余清离现在最大的愿望就是赶快把肚子里的这个小家伙生下来。

无他，现在余清离怀孕才七个多月，但是肚子却已经像是他怀宛宛足月的时候了。就连给他做产检的医生都对他肚子的长势感到十分惊奇，在为他量完腹围之后，严正地告诉谈迟，让他们一定要控制产夫的营养摄入。

但谈迟和余清离也十分委屈，天知道余清离的一日三餐都是由营养师特意配好的，为的就是要保证产夫孕期的各种营养，保证孩子的健康成长，而且当时医生也同意了的，现在被告知要控制营养摄入，两人既委屈又无奈。

不过心里想的是一回事，做起来又是另一回事了。尽管有些不情不愿，余清离还是给营养师说了这件事，减少了每日的营养摄入，这一下，他的肚子总算没再过度增大了，但是随之而来的是各种抽筋，甚至每天早上余清离都是被小腿的一阵阵抽筋给弄醒的。

谈迟看到了余清离的辛苦，这段时间也把他的办公地点挪到了家里，将手里的一下项目放给了手下的助理，开始将更多的时间放在余清离身上。帮着余清离按摩，带他去做例行检查等等，谈迟做得得心应手。

就这样过了两个星期，余清离也适应了这种养胎生活，直到一个消息打破了他生活的平静。

这天一早，余清离正在练习孕期瑜伽，手机突然“叮”了一声。是一条消息，来自林绍，余清离就是拜托这位朋友帮忙留意着范泉和他经纪人的消息的，现在这人来了信息 自然是范泉一事有了进展。

余清离看到消息，马上停下了手头的动作，他急迫地点开，刚想看一眼，但又有种近乡情怯的感觉，他便放下手机，在心中默默期盼着这是个好消息，一分钟的“祷告”后，余清离这才打开手机，也看到了林绍给自己发来的消息。

“余哥，范泉已经一周没有出门了。”

余清离看到这个消息，大脑还懵懵的。什么叫范泉一周没有出门？他在家里难道还能遇到什么危险不成？等等，一周没有出门他怎么现在才通知我呢？

想到这里，余清离眼前一晕，他扶住栏杆，手里赶忙敲着信息，他现在极度想要和林绍见面，想要从他那里知道他这条消息究竟是什么意思。

“短信里说不清楚，我们面谈吧。”

林绍的回信正中他的下怀，余清离赶紧和他约定了见面的时间，地点的话，林绍考虑到余清离的情况，便定在了余清离家中。

谈完之后，余清离放下手机，捂着了心口，在那里，他好像感觉到心脏在扑通扑通乱跳，他的右眼皮也在跳着，好像预示着会有什么不好的事情发生一样。


	165. 金主和小明星48

下午，林绍就来到了余清离家中。一件来人，余清离赶忙让人进屋，他实在是想知道到底发生了什么。

“余哥，你不是让我看着范泉那边的消息吗，我一直给你看着。他这个人吧，总是有那么几天会待在家里，我本来觉得没什么，就在他家里，应该也没事，之前也从来没有一个星期没有出来的情况。但是这次他一个多星期没出来过了，一点消息也没有，我看着蒙朗也没有一点动静，天天在外面工作，好像没发现范泉的事情一样。我这才觉得不对，然后马上就回来找你了。”

蒙朗，范泉的经纪人兼爱人，也是这次林绍一并盯着的对象。

林绍一坐下，便一股脑地把自己知道的东西都说了出来，他边说还边露出懊恼的表情，好像这件事情都是他的错一样。但事实上，正如他所说，之前范泉虽然也有几天不会出门，但却并没有这样长时间的待在家里，这也是让他着急的根源所在。

“没事，别着急，喝口水慢慢说。”余清离给林绍端了一杯水，喝了一口水之后，林绍缓了缓，又道：“我不是说他之前也会待在家里几天嘛，我回忆过了，在这几天以前，范泉都没有什么大动作，前几天还接了部戏，就好像是在家里看剧本一样。但是这一次，他并没有再接任何新剧本，就直接把自己关在家里了。要知道，蒙朗还在忙活着给他接戏，新本子还没谈下来呢！”

这一大段话说完，林绍的手机亮了一下，他打开一看，面色微变。“怎么了？”余清离看到他的表情，心里微微一沉，急忙问道。

“刚刚我手下的人来了消息，说是蒙朗把范泉接下来一个月的邀约全部推了，原本有两个代言和一个协作拍摄，现在都推了。应该是蒙朗知道范泉的事了。”林绍组织了一下语言，谨慎地说道。

“那范泉有没有可能出事？”余清离两手绞在一起，担忧道。他怀疑，最坏的情况已经发生了。

林绍想了想，摇摇头：“这我不好说，我的手下也没有进去他的公寓里看到真实情况，里面是什么样还不好说呢！”

余清离听到林绍的回复，心中一松，但脑海中的那根弦还紧绷着。

“啊对了，我手下前几天还跟我说了个什么来着，我刚才想说，但话到嘴边就忘记了。”林绍猛然想起自己漏掉了什么东西，他拍了拍自己的脑门，接着眼睛一亮，道：“我想起来了！我手下前几天和我说，这个范泉最近的为人处世和行为性格等和之前变化很大，好像换了个人一样——这是他们从别人那边听说的，说是范泉最近变了很多，不过我们之前也没有和他接触过 所以并不知道他原本的为人处世种种，也不能太下定论。”说罢，林绍挠了挠头，要是说让他的手下们去干一些暗中监督的活还行，但要是让他们“凭空捏造”，那可太抬举他的手下了。

“像是变了一个人……”余清离嘴中喃喃道。在他的认知中，能将一个人变成另一个人，而又不会损坏那个人原貌的，怕是只有一个人可以做到了。是系统！余清离好像意识到了什么，他瞪大了眼睛，感到自己的心脏跳得更快了。

难道那个躯壳里已经换了一个灵魂？不然如何解释这个人性情大变呢？所以应该是在范泉逃脱系统之后，他的系统又找了另一个人去补缺，那么之后种种也就解释得清了，有关为什么“范泉”依旧能够安然无恙，为什么“范泉”要反常地在家里待这么长时间，有关他的各种反常表现。

只是现在，余清离也只能确定范泉脱离系统之后，系统又找了个人顶上，至于范泉是否逃脱成功，余清离并不清楚，不过他衷心希望范泉已经回到了“義界”。

不，已经不应该称他为“范泉”了，他不过是在“范泉”躯壳里暂住的一个孤魂，他走之前并没有告诉余清离自己的名字，但是冥冥之中，余清离好像就觉得他应该叫“永雪”，只是余清离想不起来他的姓氏了。

现在，余清离由衷希望，永雪可以回家，他也可以找到自己结局。


	166. 金主和小明星49

果不其然，就在余清离做出此“范泉”已非彼“范泉”的判断之后，在一周后的一个节目中，余清离又看到了电视上的“范泉”。这个“范泉”言谈举止虽然看上去十分正常，但余清离却能从他的眼神中看出，“范泉”还是“范泉”，但壳子里却早就换了个人了。

余清离也想和永雪取得联系，但他一来记不得“義界”，二来也不敢打扰系统，而仅凭他一个人空想效率很低，所以也终究没个结果。余清离见状，也只好将联系永雪的事情放在了一遍，安心地等待第二个崽崽的出生。

余清离这一胎是在春天怀上的，医生给的预产期是在来年1月份，正直深冬时节。等余清离处理完永雪的事情，回归原本生活的时候，已经是12月底了，距离预产期还有不到一个月。

谈家每个人都进入了“备战”状态，谈母早就张罗好了孩子的衣服和用品，还让人把早就准备好的婴儿房给收拾出来。谈父也难掩翘首期盼之情，和几个老朋友聚会的时候常常炫耀着。

宛宛对于爸爸日渐长大的肚子十分好奇，有的时候会伸出小手放在上面，还像模像样地把脑袋贴上，好像能听到里面的声音一样。

至于谈迟，虽然这人不是第一次经历了，但还是格外重视，推了好几个外出的项目，请了专门人士在家照顾余清离。

余清离和谈迟还商量过到底是在家生产还是去医院，不过和余清离生宛宛时一样，谈迟还是两头都安排上了，即使有一个用不上，但也要做足准备。

就在大家忙忙活活的时候，余清离心中本来应该十分踏实的，但是他总是有些安担心，就好像有什么意料之外的事情会发生一样。他也不好拿自己的一点莫名其妙的担心去打扰别人，便憋在心里没说。

事实证明，他的担心是正确的。

一月初，距离预产期还有十多天的时候 ，余清离突然听到自己脑海里传来了系统的声音。当时余清离正在喝牛奶，听到系统的声音之后，手一松，牛奶杯便摔到了地上，四分五裂。

“亲亲宿主，好久不见吖！有没有想人家呢？”

明明听起来是一个很可爱的语气，说话的声音也甜甜的，但余清离却莫名有些发怵。他经历过两个世界，这是第三个，但还从没有发生过系统主动来找他的情况，他自己没事也不会去打扰系统，所以现在听到这个声音，余清离心一紧。

“系统，怎么了……”

“哎呀宿主，你也太没良心了吧！人家千方百计来找你，你竟然问我怎么了？人家的小心肝都碎了呜呜呜……”余清离话没说完，系统便打断他，没说两句，便兀自假哭了起来。

“呜呜呜……宿主就不想知道人家找你是因为什么嘛？”哭了一会，系统见到余清离没有表示，也觉得没意思得很，便只好停了下来。“好了好了，我说就是了。但是我要先带你去……系统空间！”

余清离本来在认真听系统说话，下一瞬间就被系统带到了系统空间。他许久没来过这里了，一下子回来，竟然有些不适应。而且在系统空间里，余清离又恢复了原本的身形，这让他摸着平平的腹部有些怅然。

“宿主不要担心，那个世界我已经按了静止了，所以你回去的时候还是你过来的那个时间。”好像知道余清离在担心什么，系统马上让他安心道。

“说吧，把我带过来有什么事。”余清离知道自己的身体没事后，这会儿已经冷静了下来。他戳了戳空中的小光球，道：“你最好有什么急事。”

“哎呀宿主不要这么无情嘛！咳咳……我就长话短说，相信宿主已经知道SYX3号的事情了，他试图脱离系统，现在已经被主系统通缉了，我的同事也因为办事不利受到了处罚，所以要和宿主说的是，不要试图做一些不可改变的事情，否则你的下场也会和SYX3号一样，人家也会很惨……”小光团便说便扮可怜，围着余清离飞来飞去。

“等等，你说的SYX3号是谁？他做了什么会被通缉？”虽然心下已经有了答案，但余清离还是想要确认一下。

“哦哦哦，就是这个世界里的范泉，你应该认识的，哦，是一开始的范泉，现在换人了。你要知道，我们系统也是有部门的，跑了一个生子部门下的范泉，现在监管部又找了一个人暂时顶上，等到生子部门进了新人在放上去。”小光球解释着。

果然是他，想不到这件事情竟然已经严重到了要由系统亲自来找他的地步。余清离对脱离系统这件事有了更加深入的看法。

“所以，他现在只是被‘通缉’，你们并没有找到他？”

“是的，不过我也不是太了解，好像主系统已经派出执法部去抓他了，宿主，你可千万别学他啊！”小光团念叨着。

“……不会的，你放我回去吧。”余清离顿了顿，拍了拍小光球，示意它把自己送回去。

“么么么么，人家就知道宿主最好啦，爱你！”小光团凑到余清离脸颊边，贴了贴，余清离猜这就是系统的么么了。

就在临走之前，余清离又回头看了一眼系统空间，却发现远处好像有一个小黑点，不知道是不是他的错觉，那个黑点好像在一点点变大。不过余清离没来得及细看，便被系统送回了世界中。


	167. 金主和小明星50

一眨眼的功夫，余清离就回到了自己的身体中。看着这个熟悉的地方，余清离猛然有些晃神，好像有哪里变得不真实了起来。不过很快他就看到了地上摔碎的牛奶杯和洒了一地的牛奶，回过神来，喊着阿姨帮忙把这片狼藉给处理了。

要说系统的出现，本应该是余清离平静的养胎生活的一个插曲，但是余清离从系统空间里回来之后，一直在想他临走时的那一瞥，有关那个黑点，以及当时系统急切地想要让他离开系统空间的样子，这些让他越发觉得那个小黑点并不简单。

余清离由那个小黑点，联想到了永雪离开时和他说的系统的漏洞，思来想去，他也没发现系统空间和之前有什么大不同，要说这最明显的地方，就是那个突然出现的小黑点了。不过系统会大喇喇地就把自己的弱点暴露出来吗？余清离觉得小黑点的事情存疑。

也行是白天被系统突然“拽”到系统空间里让余清离多少受到了一些惊吓，也可能是因为这段时间他一直在想永雪的事情，有些忧虑过重了，那天余清离回来便觉得身体不太舒服，肚子坠坠的，怎么都不得劲。因着状态比较轻微，余清离也没放在心上。

但是等到晚上的时候，余清离觉得自己的肚子越发地难受了，孩子好像也感受到了父亲的情绪变化，在他肚子里不安地作动着。

偏巧谈迟今天晚上有一个项目要谈，而且还十分重要，等着他这个总裁亲自去敲定一些事项，再做最后的签字工作，所以和余清离说要九点多一点回去，并且把谈母叫来家里，帮着照看余清离。

晚上八点不到，余清离原本还犟着陪着宛宛玩了一会儿，不过他很快就觉得坐不住了，便起身准备四处走走。

“小离，要出去吗？你等一下我，我跟你一起去。”谈母看到余清离正披着衣服，便也急匆匆地换上衣服，跟着余清离一起在小花园里转悠。

虽然是深冬，但小花园里还是有一些花儿开着的，不过在灯光的照射下，多少显得这些颜色有些失真了。小花园的中间有一座花坛，再往前走百步，便要走到尽头处的小树林了。

余清离和谈母沿着小花园走了一阵，余清离感觉自己的腰有些受不住了，便将一只手放到后腰处，只摁了摁，他便“嘶”了一声，看来之前是他高估自己了。

谈母一直密切观察着余清离的情况，她瞧着余清离有些腰痛，便带着他就近找了一条长椅。两人便在上面休息了一会儿。

“往年这个时候都要下雪了，但不知怎的，今年竟然拖到了现在。”谈母看着越来越冷的天气和远处光秃秃的树干，有些感慨道。“那会儿小迟还小的时候，最喜欢下雪了，每次下雪，他都会出来撒欢。”谈母说罢，指着远处的一个角落：“瞧，就是那个角落，之前那里还有他堆的雪人呢。”

谈母说着，眼神不由自主地飘向很远，好像回到了过去，那会儿谈迟还小，自己也还年轻的时候。“小迟最喜欢堆大大的雪人，就挨着那个墙角，光线照不到，所以这个雪人总能待很久。每年他都要堆三个，后来有了冬冬，雪人就变成了四个。”

“不过后来他也长大了，堆了几次四个雪人便不再堆了。这两年雪又少，光下雨，泥泞得很，我也很久没见过雪人了。”谈母说罢，叹了口气。

“妈，今年要是下了雪，我让宛宛堆上几个小的，要堆一……二……三……六个才行。”余清离见到谈母又因为过去的事情而有些神伤，便安慰着。他之前没想到，看似生活条件优越、身体健康、儿孙伴身的谈母也会有这种烦恼。

“你就知道安慰我。”谈母知道余清离在安慰自己，便笑着嗔怪了一声。“那就说定了！到时候要是下了雪，可要让咱们宛儿好好玩一玩，说起来，她应该还没见过大雪呢！”

两人说着笑着，也不觉得寒风凛冽。不过也多亏了两人身上穿得厚，这才没冻到。临到九点的时候，谈母心疼余清离的身体，便提出回屋去，余清离点点头。

就在余清离走到门前，准备进屋的时候，他转身的瞬间，好像看到远处的一个角落里出现了一个黑洞，竟然和他在系统空间里看到的那个一模一样！

不过这一个是一个大洞，是空间里的小黑点不能相提并论的。但是余清离还是心脏猛得一紧，他赶紧转过去，盯着那个黑洞，子谈母还没有反应过来的时候，撒开她的胳膊就朝着那个黑洞快步走去。

他倒要看看，这个东西到底是什么！


	168. 金主和小明星51

余清离也不知道怎么回事，他看着那个黑洞，好像不受控制一样，朝它走去。一开始，他还抱着一丝好奇，想要看看这个到底是个什么东西，但是渐渐地，当他发现自己的身子好像不受控制一样，无论他怎么努力，都无法停下朝黑洞迈去的脚步时，他一下子乱了方寸。

之前，他把黑洞看成一个不起眼的物件，一个在突然出现在他眼前的毫无威胁的东西，所以放松了警惕，但是现在，他却被这个东西不由自主地吸引，甚至无法支配自己的身体。他感觉自己的身体好像和灵魂分离了一样，前者机械地走向黑洞，后者则拼命想要把身体拽回去。

有那么一个瞬间，他甚至清晰地看到，自己已经从那具身子里脱离了出来，一个人孤零零地站着，眼看着自己的身子迈向一条不归路。

他想要挣扎，想要呐喊，但所有声音都好像憋在嗓子里，卡在嗓子眼上，吐也吐不出，咽也咽不下。他想要逃离，但他的灵魂好像也被人按下了静止键，他能感受到时间的流动，但自己却抓不住它。

“小离？你去哪里啊？”

等到余清离感到自己回归躯体的时候，他手脚冰冷，肚腹也沉沉地坠在身前。他转头，看到谈母正抓着自己的手，有些不解地看着他，好像不理解余清离刚才这是在干什么。

“啊，你是想去看看那个角落吗？我刚才也就随口一说，现在天太晚了，等明天早一点我再带你去看。当时那里可是有过好多个雪人呢！”

谈母说完，便想要拉着余清离进屋。这一次余清离没有怎么反抗，很顺从地就跟着谈母进屋了。等摸上余清离的手时，谈母这才发觉，余清离的双手冰得可以，上面好像还出了些虚汗，她一边暗暗责怪自己让余清离在外面待太久，一边为余清离拿来了一杯热水，让他暖暖身子。

余清离接过谈母手中的水杯，将它拿在手上，双手无意识地紧紧靠着这个发热体。可他的眼神还是有点发愣，好像还没有从冷热交替中清醒过来一样。

其实，现在余清离的脑海里满是刚才的画面。他或许不知道黑洞是什么，也不知道自己为什么会受它吸引，但他知道，就凭自己面对它无法控制身体这一点，那个黑洞就绝不会是什么简单的东西，而且还十分危险。不知道它现在还在不在那里……

突然，好像想到了什么，余清离猛得起身，把水杯随手放在桌上，也顾不得沉重的身子，便快步走到窗前。他拉开帘子，擦了擦窗户上的雾气，透过这一小块地方，想要看看黑洞是否还在之前的地方。

余清离透过窗户，他定睛找了半天，却也没有在刚才的地方发现那个黑洞。黑洞不见了。这个认知并没有让余清离放下心来，他神经质一般地跑遍了家里的每一扇窗户，掀开了所有的帘子，为的就是寻找黑洞的存在。

但是，没有，哪里都没有。就好像刚才的黑洞不过是余清离的幻觉一般。但余清离知道，自己绝不会搞错，黑洞一定存在，只是藏起来了，说不定它现在正在阴暗的角落里暗暗嘲笑着自己的愚蠢。

不行，他一定要稳住，不能在黑洞面前暴露出自己的弱点。余清离就近扶着墙，喘着粗气，刚才的运动量对他来说着实有点大了，让他的身体有些吃不消，而且他还能很清晰地感觉到，自己腹部坠得越来越厉害了，好像稍有不慎就会垂到地上一样。

下意识地，余清离托住了自己的腹部。他能感觉到，腹底好像已经变得又尖又硬，不过他暂时没空去想自己身体的变化。

他在想那个黑洞。不知怎的，他好像潜意识里就把它当做了一个活物，一个会吞噬东西的活物。而现在这个活物从系统空间里“逃”了出来，竟然还来到了自己的世界中。这让余清离感到了十分的危机感。

通过永雪的一番话，他已经知道系统无法信任，但是他现在唯一可以相信的谈迟却不在，至少就在眼下，他只能依靠自己一个人。

“唔……”

好了好了，还有你这个小家伙。孩子好像感觉到自己的爸爸把自己给漏掉了，不满地在他肚子里踢打着，余清离忍不住痛呼一声，分出手来安抚着孩子。但余清离的安抚并没有起到任何效果，孩子还在腹中搅动，余清离甚至隐隐感觉到，好像有什么东西要从自己双腿间出来了一样。


	169. 金主和小明星52

余清离从来没想过这个孩子来得这么慢，又那么快。这一胎的发动十分突然，就在余清离寻找黑洞的时候，它就好像突然得到了什么信号，在肚子里躁动不安。但孩子又是个慢性子，自从阵痛开始之后，便一直在余清离的肚子里不愿意出来。

“呼……”

好容易挨过这一阵疼痛，余清离扶着墙壁，缓缓起身。也不知道为什么，刚才阵痛的时候，他明明应该发出声音了，这个房间周围也不是没有人，但他们却好像都没有听到自己的声音一样。

余清离直起身子，越想越觉得不对劲。他趁着这一阵阵痛过去，下一阵还没有到来的空隙里，想要出去喊人帮忙，但等他好容易来到门口，却发现门不知道什么时候，被锁住了。

“碰碰！”余清离又推了几下房门，在发现锁住之后，又加大了力气，但是却无济于事。房间并不是从里面锁上的，应该是从外面。

余清离对这栋别墅十分熟悉，知道房间从外面锁住之后里面的人是无法打开的，于是他便退后了一步。

到了这个时候，余清离反而冷静下来了，他感觉自己现在无比清醒，对于周围的感知也十分强烈。他环顾着四周，想要为自己找到一个良好的支撑物，这样他就不用一直扶着墙壁了。

但等他真的开始寻找的时候却发现，这栋房间应该算是别墅里一个比较偏僻的一个了，房间里几乎没有什么家具，只有一张没有铺被褥的木板床孤零零地在屋里放着。也许是余清离一开始在寻找黑洞的时候没有注意，现在他才知道自己所在的位置。

等等，黑洞！余清离好像想到了什么，他一开始不就是为了寻找黑洞才一路追到这个房间的吗？而且在寻找的过程中，他还数次看到了黑洞在墙壁上闪现，最后就找到了这间屋子。而且，说巧不巧的是，他进屋之后，就发现屋子被人从外面锁住了，别墅里没有人有房间的钥匙，它们可都在余清离那里放着呢！所以，余清离会被引进这间屋子，关在里面，可能都是因为黑洞！

这么一想，余清离好像恍然大悟了。如果一开始这个东西的目标就是自己呢？而自己刚才竟然还傻乎乎地把自己给送进去！余清离在心里暗骂了一声。

但是刚才他看到黑洞时的那种吸引力却又没有办法用言语解释明白，余清离干脆不想了，他来到了那个简陋的小木床旁边，决定为接下来的生产做准备。

真是说什么来什么。就在余清离开始准备之后，一阵腹痛又传了过来。这一次的阵痛比上一次的痛感更加剧烈，持续的时间也更长，若不是余清离及时来到了床旁边，恐怕会迎接不及。

“唔呃……”房间里一时回荡着余清离的呼痛声。好容易挨过去，余清离摸了摸腹底，那里硬了许多，肚子也明显下坠了不少，只是孩子显然还没入盆，他还有的熬。

这一会儿功夫，余清离身上便已经出了不少汗水，他将脱下一件上衣铺在床上，裤子也被褪下铺了上去。现在余清离全身就穿了一套薄薄的秋衣，浑圆的巨肚将上身的衣服绷得紧紧的，后背处也已经全然湿透。

脱下衣服之后，余清离感觉轻松了许多，但他也同时感到了一阵疲惫。不行，要打起精神来，余清离在心中默默给自己加油。一会儿，他又摸了摸腹部，发现那里已经很硬了，胎儿也下降了不少，他现在已经坐不住了，只好站了起来。

不记得从哪里见过了，余清离好像听说走走路胎儿下得就快了，便沿着小床周围慢慢走了几个来回。就在他走路的时候，他明显感觉到肚腹一坠，双腿也渐渐合不拢了，他便知道，这是胎儿已经入盆了。

“呼呼……”余清离喘了两口气，突然觉得自己的声音在空旷的房间里回荡，听起来有些好笑，他刚咧了咧嘴角，还没等微笑出来，便被腹中传来的疼痛给打断了。

这一会余清离感觉自己好像是从水里刚捞上来一样，浑身的衣服都湿透了，裤子他早就褪下丢到了一遍。

现在他真的没有力气再走路了，正好孩子也已经入盆，他便半跪在小床旁边，膝盖下面垫着脱下的衣服，双手搭在床上，整个人脱力地趴在上面。


	170. 金主和小明星53

“呃哈……”

余清离感觉自己眼前已经一片模糊，汗水也进到了他的眼睛里，混着盐的液体让他的眼睛涩得生疼，但这和他下身的疼痛相比却算不了什么，余清离使劲闭上了眼睛，可除了挤出了一些眼泪之外并没有什么用。

他不愿再睁开眼睛了，索性便一直闭着。闭上眼之后，余清离面对的便是深深的黑色，和眼前感应到的一点光照的深红色。在黑暗中，他的感知好像被放大了——周围的不安的空旷和骇人的安静，手下木头的坚硬，膝盖下面冷硬的地板，以及腹部的坠痛和身下传来的撕裂感。

这些感觉一下子汇集到了一起，好像潮水一般，来势汹汹，狂风巨浪将余清离猛得拍在了沙滩上，他瘫在那里，浑身的力气仿佛被一种未知的力量抽空，但求生的本能却让他继续挣扎。

余清离挣扎着想要支起身子，但数次被浪潮一般的撕裂感和坠痛感所打败。几番尝试之后，不知道是不是浪潮心软了，想给余清离留一条出路，又或许是余清离的意志过于强大，以至于狂暴的海浪也没能让他泄力，他成功地直起了身子，双手拄在木板上。

“呼呼……哈啊……”

余清离好像刚和巨兽搏斗完一样，满身的伤口暴露在空气中鲜血淋漓。他大口地喘着粗气，头垂着，浑圆的巨肚已经垂到了双腿逐渐，好像一个熟了的鸭梨，马上就要从树上掉下来一样。他能感觉到，孩子迫不及待地想要出来了。

“呃啊……”

伴随着余清离的痛呼声，他感到身下有一眼小泉喷出，淅淅沥沥地传来了阵阵水声。不用去看余清离也知道 自己的羊水已经破了。他简单检查了一下产口，但入了盆的胎儿滑落很快，他微微一挺身，便能感觉到胎儿已经滑入了产道。

“六指、七指……还不是时候……”

在检查完产口之后，余清离心中一沉。他的产口现在才开了七指不到，但羊水却已经破了，他也能感觉到孩子正在自己产道里缓缓下降着。

不行，他必须做点什么来减缓羊水流失的速度。余清离在周身摸了几下，正好在脚边摸到了自己刚刚褪下的薄裤。情况紧急，他也管不了那么多了，便将这裤子抽了出来，团成条状，愣是塞进了产口。

“唔呃……”

产口突然被堵塞让余清离脸色一变，他低低呼痛一声，牙齿便很快又咬住了，他知道，若不这么做，他和孩子都会十分危险。

果然，在将产口堵住之后，羊水流出的速度果然降低了，余清离托了托腹底，又直起身子，让孩子下降的速度更快些。

为了让产口尽快开到十指，余清离把双腿开得更大了。他刻意忽视了膝盖处传来的疼痛，他能猜到，他的膝盖应该是磨破了，不过他已经没有心思再去关注那里了。

这一番折腾下来，余清离的力气也去了大半，他双手撑在木板上，缓缓恢复着力气。他的眼睛也早就睁开了，他又得以看清自己所在的房间，还是那面白墙，这张简陋的木床，和他闭眼之前并没有任何变化。

但是余清离却还是觉得好像有什么东西在注视着自己，那双眼睛正盯着自己的身后，让余清离有种如芒在背的感觉。可他回头的时候，却只看到了那面白墙，除此之外什么也没有。

是黑洞，它是活的，并且正在某个不知名的角落里注视着自己。余清离清醒地知道，以自己现在的情况，要是硬上的话，他和孩子都可能会发生危险。为今之计，只能按兵不动，等待时机，等待黑洞主动出击。

余清离实在是想不明白，自己身上究竟有什么特殊的地方，会让黑洞如此孜孜不倦，一直跟着自己不愿离去，甚至能让它费尽心机把自己引进这个偏僻的房间。

若是说他有什么特殊的地方，余清离第一反应就想到了系统。他想到自己可以在紧急情况下召唤系统，便急忙在心中默念系统的名字，但叫了几次也没有任何回音，就好像余清离现在身在异空间，和他有联系的一切都被剥离开来一样。

这个认知让余清离心一紧，他知道黑洞对自己一定有所图，但他越不知道黑洞想要什么，内心就会越不安，就好像知道自己就是砧板上的鱼肉，但却不知道那把刀究竟会什么时候落下。

不过很快余清离就把满脑子的想法抛到了一边——他的产口完全打开了。


	171. 金主和小明星54

尽管产口已经完全打开，但余清离的产程却并没有变得更加轻松。不知道是不是之前羊水破得太早，尽管余清离曾一度将产口堵住防止羊水大量流出，但等到现在，还是有不少羊水被白白“浪费”了。

没有了羊水的润滑作用，现在余清离的产口处干涩无比，胎头就卡在产口处，迟迟不肯下来。

余清离也感觉到了产程艰难，他苦涩地扯了扯嘴角，一手搭上自己的腹部。由于胎儿下降的缘故，余清离的肚腹也早就变了形，看上去十分扭曲，他的双腿也大开着，少许羊水顺着双腿流下，滴到地上，在地面上流下点点痕迹。

不怕啊宝宝，我们一起努力 一定可以的。余清离在心里默默安抚着腹中胎儿，但他又何尝不是在安慰自己呢？在此之前，他也没有想到自己这次生产会如此艰险，也许是之前的生活太过安逸，让他丧失了基本的警惕性，这才让黑洞钻了空子。

“呼呼……呃啊——”

余清离稍微休憩片刻，便猛一挺身，双手也摁着肚子。他开始给自己推腹，伴随着一次又一次撕裂般的疼痛，余清离好像能感觉到孩子在随着自己的用力一点一点地下降着。原本顶在产口的胎头也渐渐冒出了一个小尖，不过这个小尖顽皮地很，余清离稍微一松劲儿，便又缩了回去。

“快………出来……啊——”

随着时间的一点点流逝，余清离仿佛能感觉到自己的羊水的流速在逐渐减慢，他的羊水快要流尽了，但是胎头还是迟迟不出来。余清离心中慌乱，原本规律的推腹也变得有些急功近利，但越是这样，孩子便越是出不来，几次下来，余清离弄得满身大汗，孩子却还是稳稳地卡在产口。

“呜……”

不知道什么时候，余清离发现，自己的脸上竟然布满了泪水。泪水争先恐后地从他的眼眶里溢出来，和汗水混合在一起。他的眼眶模糊了，好像周围的东西也尽数消失了一样 ，余清离逐渐忘记自己是在什么地方，自己是谁，但他却清楚地知道自己是在生产，如果不能尽快将孩子娩出的话，他们两人都会陷入危险。

“呃……哈啊……”

余清离猛得一推腹，好像豁出去了一样，胎头终于顶出了产口。“哼哼哈哈……”余清离感觉自己已经能摸到孩子的头部，尽管身后那一瞬卷的撕裂感让他锥心不已，他甚至能感觉到那里的皮肉被撕裂，已经有鲜血流出，但余清离却不在乎了，这一瞬间，他竟然笑了出来。

摸到了孩子的脑袋之后，事情便一点点变得好办了起来。余清离推着腹部，借助重力和那一点为数不多的羊水，将孩子的肩膀娩了出来。在感觉到孩子的上半身快要被全部娩出的时候，余清离又抑制不住自己的情绪，泪水夺眶而出，顺着脸颊，流到下巴，滴到地面上。

“你真是个小蜗牛……”

当余清离托住孩子的肩膀，把孩子几乎是“拽”出来的时候，他拍了拍孩子，听到了孩子咳了两声之后的哭声。余清离将孩子抱在怀里，亲了亲他的小脸蛋，轻轻地拂去他脸上的血污，终于感到自己心中的一块大石头落了下来。

“宝宝，爸爸没有力气了，你先在这里躺一下，等爸爸歇一会就继续抱着你……”

许是生产的时候耗费了全部力气，余清离将孩子包好放在小木床上的衣服上之后，便脱力般地跪在了床边。他连直起身的力气都没有了，但还是要强打着精神，时刻留心孩子的状况，以防黑洞再次出现作妖。

余清离看着床上的崽崽，他是个小男孩，刚刚出生就好像浑身的劲儿，躺在床上挥动着手脚，眼睛虽然还没睁开，但却可爱极了。

崽崽的脐带是余清离拿牙咬断，又亲手收拾好的，就这样，崽崽的小肚脐上就打下了余清离的“烙印”。

余清离就这样看着孩子，他也不知道过了多久，等他终于有一点力气的时候，他便起身将胎盘揉了出来。

在胎盘脱落的时候，划过产口，余清离便又感受到了那种久违的痛感。不用检查也知道，他的产口一定是裂开了，不过还好现在已经不再流血了，多少让余清离感到了一丝安全。


	172. 金主和小明星55

“干脆就叫你小蜗牛好了……”

余清离亲了亲小孩儿的脸蛋，看着床上活跃地舞动着手脚的崽崽，喃喃道。他说完，自己就先笑了，也不管崽崽能不能听懂他的话，便自顾自地念着“小蜗牛”的名字。

不知道是不是听懂了余清离的话 小蜗牛先是踢了踢小腿，又是挥了挥拳头，直到他的小手被余清离捉住才渐渐不再闹腾。

新生儿需要的睡眠比较多，余清离将小蜗牛哄睡了之后，也恢复了大半力气，他便在房间里面四处转悠，试图找到出去的方式。

就算是能弄出一点动静，让外面的人知道这里有人就行了。余清离试图扒窗户，但窗户好像也上了锁，余清离没能打开。

窗户不行，门也不行，余清离忍不住有些急躁了。他抬头一看，天花板上竟然还有一个通风口，不过好像被什么东西给堵死了。余清离比量了一下自己的身高，又量了一下小木床的高度，感觉自己应该能踩着床板将障碍物挪开，从通风口里爬出去。

一不做二不休，余清离便开始了新一轮的“拆家”大作战。也许是他的双手比较灵巧，现在也恢复了许多力气，余清离很快就把通风口处的障碍物给清理干净了。

他把清理好的东西放在一边，让通风口露出了本来的面目。这通风口上面似乎有一条长长的甬道，一侧的梯子方便了爬行，而通道的尽头就是外面的天空。不知道是不是余清离这一次产程不太顺利的缘故，外面原本的黑夜都已经变成了白天。

通道打通之后，冷气也透过通风口钻了进来，余清离忍不住打了个哆嗦，他赶忙来到床边，把衣服捡起来穿上了。

做好了这一切之后，余清离便来到小蜗牛旁边，抱起正在熟睡的孩子，准备从通风口逃出去。

不过，就在余清离抱着孩子爬上梯子的那一瞬间，黑洞出现在了他们的上空，遮住了外面的天空。余清离还来不及反应过来，整个人就被黑洞给吞噬了进去，连带着他怀里的孩子。他只感觉自己眼前一黑，之后的事情便什么也不知道了。

……

冷……

好冷……

好黑……

我在哪？

等到余清离再次恢复了意识之后，他一瞬间就感觉到了周身的黑暗。伸手不见五指的黑，没有一点色彩。他试图摸索着周围，除了发现周围空无一物之后，他还惊恐地发现，原本抱在怀里的小蜗牛不见了。他的怀里空荡荡的。一瞬间，恐惧充满了他的心脏。

跑，快跑！

余清离本能地做出了这个判断。不过比他的大脑反应更快的是他的身体，他的双腿在还没有接到大脑的命令之前，就已经开始拼命摆动。

“呼哧…呼哧……”

也不知道跑了多久，也许有一个世纪那么长，余清离感觉自己筋疲力尽，他胡乱擦着脸上的汗水，一手捂着隐隐抽痛的下腹，大口喘着粗气。

不过，比疲惫更让余清离害怕的，确实周身浓浓的黑暗。他感觉自己跑了很长一段距离，也跑了很久，但却并没有摆脱这片黑暗，它依旧环绕在他周围，包裹着他，一点一点捏着他的心脏。

我在哪？

我是谁？

我该怎么办？

余清离不敢停下，不过一瞬间，无数的想法还是充斥在了他的脑海里。冥冥之中，他就是知道，因为那个黑洞，自己已经脱离的第三个世界，但是对于他目前所处的境地，余清离是一无所知。

四周的黑暗好像要将余清离吞噬一样，一点一点挤压着他的生存空间，余清离跑不开，也躲不了，但他却还不想坐以待毙，他一定要想出点办法来才行。

光！那是光！

就在余清离濒临绝望之际，他好像看到不远处闪动着一束微弱的光，但就算这光十分微弱，在漫布的黑夜中也无比明显鲜亮。余清离看到了这光，又蓄起了最后一丝力气，朝着这光疯狂跑去。

快了……

快了……

就要到了……

“啊！！！”

床上的人猛然起身，他满头大汗，神情恍惚，张着嘴巴大喘着粗气，好像受到了十分的惊吓。

这人便是余清离。

就在刚才，刚才他还记得自己正在奔向那束微弱的光线，便突然失去了意识。他总觉得在自失去意识的时候应该发生了什么，但他却一点印象也没有，头脑中好像有什么东西被人刻意抹去了一样，一片空白。

他动了动胳膊腿，上面传来一种被重物碾压过的酸痛，他想要挪动身体，却发现腰部传来的痛感让他动弹不得。

“嘶……好痛……”

余清离眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己眼角好像流出了几滴生理泪水，他忍痛抬起手把它擦去了。

自己这是到了哪里？为什么换世界之前没回到系统空间？自己的系统又到底去了哪里，为什么在自己喊它的时候没有回应？

余清离现在一肚子的问题，但他身上实在难受，便索性先不想了。


	173. 鬼攻人受1

“老余，起床了！今天早上可是大魔王的早读，你难道还想被罚站？！”

一个浑厚的声音从一旁传来，直接震得余清离一个激灵。还没等他反应过来，他床上的帘子就被掀开了，一个圆圆的脑袋伸了进来。

“好家伙，你这都醒了也吱一声，吓死爷爷了！”那人刚一掀开帘子，便看到帘子里余清离正瞪着眼睛，直勾勾地看着他。那人很明显没想到余清离已经醒了，本以为能把余清离吵醒，却万万没想到先把自己吓了一跳。

“我……”余清离本想说是这人突然大声说话，又掀开自己帘子的，自己没说什么，这人倒先告起了状来。

不过这人好像也没指望余清离会回应，摆摆手道：“可以啊，这次我没叫你就醒了，不错，继续保持。行了行了，醒了就别赖床了，赶紧起床，大魔王的早读要再是迟到了，他能记一学期，看期末他不叫你好看！”说罢，这人便放下了帘子。

尽管余清离到现在也不知道什么情况，但谨慎起见，他还是决定按照这人的话去做，迅速收拾完之后，跟着这人一起走出了屋子。

“等等，你这包这么空，该不会是没拿书吧？”这人见余清离书包空空，赶紧提醒了一句。“赶紧回去拿吧，我看着你昨天好像放到你桌子上了。就那本五三，快点哈，我买了饭在楼下等你。”

余清离见状也只好又回到了屋里。他看着眼前屋子里的四张床，还是上床下桌的那一种，一共四张桌子，余清离可不知道哪一个是自己的。

正犯难时，余清离正好瞥到一张桌子上放着一本五三，还有其他一摞书，看上去是原本就收拾好的，还正好就是他刚刚睡觉的床下。余清离赶忙拍了一下脑袋，道是自己傻了，把书草草放进书包里之后，余清离冲下了楼梯。

“怎么才下来？给，给你买的早饭。”那人见到余清离下来，嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，但手却很诚实地把买好的早饭给了余清离。

余清离接过早饭，和那人说了声谢谢，他不愿欠别人东西，尤其这人对他来说还是陌生人，但就在余清离想要掏钱给他的时候，那人把他的手摁住了，道：“你什么时候跟我这么客气了，就这一点钱，你要是真想还的话可以先欠着，等你这个月生活费到了再给也不迟。快点，早读可不能迟到了！”

由于余清离并不知道情况，也只好被动地跟着这人走，直到两人来到高二三班的门前，这人——在路上余清离已经成功知道这人叫华胜山，他见到余清离迟迟不进去，便自己率先进了教室，顺便把余清离给扯了进去。

“你今天怎么奇奇怪怪的……”华胜山嘟囔了一句，不过他没太介意，以为余清离只是没睡好。“赶紧回你座位吧，你就坐我后面，不用谢了，我只是看你没睡醒好心提醒你一句。”

就这样，在华胜山的“帮助”下，余清离顺利找到了自己的座位。倒数第三排，靠窗户，旁边并没有任何人坐过的迹象，桌子上放满了书，抽屉里的书也是左一本右一本的。

余清离看到自己被书本填得满满的桌面和抽屉，嘴角一抽，他将书包里的一摞书拿了出来，心说原来这几本书还是少的了。

他又看了看周围的人，瞧见他们桌上也摆得满满的都是书，华胜山还好，但余清离看到他把很多书都放在了地上，这才显得很少一样。

“看什么呢都？还不大声背书？这单元的单词都记住了吗？背完了单吃不知道背一背课文吗？你看看你们，还有三周就期末考试了，还跟个没事人一样，成天这么散漫！都大声背！”

这边余清离还没吐槽完，耳边就又传来了一个震耳欲聋的声音。接着，余清离的大脑还没反应过来，但他的手却早就不由自主地从抽屉里拿出了英语课本，拿出、摆好、摊开，好像是这具身体的肌肉记忆一般。等余清离反应过来的时候，他已经张嘴开始读书了。

“哎这样才对嘛！下次我进来的时候也要听到你们大声读书的声音啊！”

在这个“大嗓门”走之前，余清离抬起头瞧瞧看了一眼这人。一身粉红色的裙子，等着大红色的高跟鞋，但细瘦的裙子的腰部已经被撑了起来，细长的高跟鞋好像也要承受不住这人的重量。这个留着红色长卷发的胖女人，在被余清离偷看一眼之后，很快转身，等着高跟鞋，扭着粗壮的腰身离去。

“看见了吗？我叫你快点快点，大魔王可怕吧？你可别因为放了一个周末就忘记大魔王的可怕了！”华胜山见女人离去，便转过身悄悄对余清离说这个，脸上还带着一丝侥幸，好像自己逃脱了野兽的魔爪一样。


	174. 鬼攻人受2

“大魔王的作业带了吗？你别看我，我去补作业了，你快找找带了没有。”华胜山说完就匆匆转过头去，留下余清离懵懵地坐在桌前。

还有作业吗？余清离在心中叹了口气，没想到自己过了两辈子“舒服”日子，现在又要回到学生时代写作业了。不过，吐槽归吐槽，余清离还是十分喜欢这种年轻的感觉，就算苦点累点又算什么呢？

“收作业了，大家把作业本交给小组长，小组长收齐了再给我。”

一个女生走到讲台上说着，看上去她就是“大魔王”的课代表了。接着余清离便瞧见，同学们都十分有默契地把自己的作业交给了身边的小组长们。

等到小组长收到余清离这边的时候，华胜山挥挥手表示自己一会儿就给他，余清离作势也要去拿自己的作业。

但他拿到一半突然愣住了，自己刚刚过来，哪里知道要交什么作业？而且他也不知道原身写了没有，写完又放到哪里去了。思及此，余清离便停下了翻腾的手，目光放在面前的书堆上，开始发愣。

“愣什么呢？作业本呢？你可别告诉我你没抄单词。”小组长见余清离半天没有反应，便道。

这时，原本正在奋笔疾书的华胜山转过头来，“老余，快把你作业本拿出来，就在你桌上，我那天还看到你抄完了呢！”

在华胜山的提醒下，余清离才在眼前的书立上找到了作业本。交上之后，余清离如释重负，他在心里叹了口气，想着自己的记忆什么时候能“恢复”，至少别再是这种一问三不知的情况了吧。

可在这一天剩余的时间，余清离不仅没有接受到原身的记忆，反而经历了高二学生的十分平常的一天。早读之后，语数外理化生六门课程轮番登场，等余清离好不容易能喘一口气的时候，他被告知晚自习会有数学考试。

“啊？数学考试？”余清离听到消息本能地吃了一惊。

但华胜山好像早就见怪不怪了，无所谓地摇摇头道：“不是早就知道了吗？这一周是第一周晚自习考试，之前都是周六周日考试，现在还给咱们留了个完整的周六周日呢！而且这个考试你也别太在意，就是周测性质，但是卷子还是要写的，明天大周会讲的。”

华胜山的话多少给余清离投了个底，让他放心了不少。至于华胜山口中的大周，想必是他们班的数学老师了，听他说，大周性情温和，从不发脾气，上课也十分有趣，这才得了“大周”这个称号。

等余清离做完卷子，他感到自己好像被掏空了，其他同学的感觉也和他一样，不少人都在哀嚎着。

“为什么要晚上考试，困得要命，可真是太没人性了！”

“是啊是啊，之前我晚自习的时候都是强打着精神才没有睡过去，这样考出来的分数怎么能算数嘛！”

“啊啊啊啊我不管了，反正还有十分钟就放学了，老子不写作业了！！！”

眼看着离下课就剩十分钟了，班里的同学越发躁动了起来，人心浮动，没有人能耐下心来写作业。

“我赞成我赞成！不如咱们晚点游戏吧！”

“玩什么玩什么？你有牌？”

“玩什么牌，不怕大魔王收走？”

“要我说，咱们今天要不晚点刺激的？还是之前那个，我刚刚从五班学来的新玩法……”

余清离也不想写作业，他原本在对着座位表，暗暗记下班里每个人的脸，防止自己认错人，但坐他的后面的两位正讨论得“热火朝天”，余清离想要装作听不到都不行。

“什么什么？有更刺激的？”

“嘿嘿嘿，玩的时候你可别害怕啊！”

“谁怕谁啊，你快说说怎么玩！”

“要七个人才行呢，咱先把人凑齐？”

余清离原本已经成功地屏蔽了后桌的声音，但正在他思考的时候，他感觉有人戳了戳自己的后背。无奈之下，余清离只好转头，便看到后座的一个男生正期待地看着他。

“老余老余，我们找到了那个新玩法，怎么样，来吗？”那个男生在说“那个”的时候，还挤眉弄眼地看着余清离。

余清离本想拒绝，但这男生穷追不舍道：“哎老余，上周我们原本都约好了，结果你没来，这次你可不能再不来了啊！”

这时，正好华胜山听到他们的对话，他转过头来，一听男生的邀请，兴奋地说：“好啊好啊，老余，咱们一起玩吧，好久没玩了，总要放松放松吧！”

“……也行。”余清离只好答应了下来。其实，他还挺想知道他们口中的“那个”到底是什么的。

不过，也不知道是不是他的错觉，余清离总觉得在自己答应之后，教室里好像有一阵冷风吹过，钻进了余清离的脖子里面。他缩了缩脖子，再想去感受一下的时候，这阵风又消失了，余清离便只好安慰自己，这风不过是他的错觉。


	175. 鬼攻人受3-1

在余清离后桌的“努力”之下，七个人很快就凑齐了。几人约好下了课在教学楼后面的小树林见。

还要在小树林里？余清离心里有些打鼓，有那么一瞬间，他不想参加这个游戏了，但他却还是耐不住好奇心，想要知道那游戏到底是什么。

“放学了放学了！”

下课铃一打，同学们都欢呼着，飞快地收拾书包，一个两个迅速冲出教室。余清离看到，他的后桌给他们几人使了个颜色，华胜山秒懂，也回他一个眼神。

“老余走啦！”不待余清离回神，华胜山便把他拉出了教室。出了门，余清离这才看到，大魔王老师正站在他们几步远的地方，正盯着他们，看着同学们都出了教室才缓缓离去。

“呼……”余清离松了口气，他原先还在想，为什么他后座不把人约在教室里，这样他们也就不用绕到树林里了，感情大魔王就在外面等着教室里的人走干净，真是怪不得他后座。

“哎哟老余，刚刚可把我吓坏了。你是没看到刚才大魔王的眼神，那叫一个凶哟！”想到刚才大魔王盯着自己的眼神，华胜山搓搓手，打了个哆嗦。“不过，我怎么觉得最近大魔王怪怪的，好像比以前……哎呀这感觉我说不出来，反正被她看着的时候我浑身直哆嗦。”

对于华胜山的话，余清离深表赞同。他也没见过像大魔王这样的人，白天里瞧不出来什么，等到晚上的时候再看，这人瞧着其他人的眼神就好像猛兽看自己的猎物一样，让余清离感觉自己下一秒就要被她吞下去。

“唉，不说她了，反震她凶巴巴的也不是一天两天了，估计最近有什么格外烦心的事情吧。咱们还是快点和耗子他们汇合好了。”

华胜山口中的“耗子”就是余清离的后座，这人原本的名字叫做尚翔致，不过因为长得贼眉鼠眼的，笑的时候特别像一只老鼠，所以被同学们亲切地称为“耗子”。他本人对于这个称呼毫不介意，反而因为大家在大家这么叫他的时候总会回给他们一个贼眉鼠眼的笑容。

余清离一路被华胜山拽着，也不知道拐了几个弯，绕了几条路，这才看到了小树林的影子。据华胜山说，这都是为了防止他们被大魔王和教导主任抓住。

“众所周知，咱们小树林里可是死过人的，晚上阴森得很，就连教导主任都不愿意去里面抓人。不过，哪些小情侣愿意在这儿地方约会啊哈哈哈！”华胜山如是说。

来到小树林里面，余清离也终于明白了华胜山的话。树林里枯枝败叶，树干干枯的枝杈在风中发出咯吱咯吱的声音。耳边的寒风吹得余清离耳朵疼，他连忙缩了缩手，这才感到一丝温暖。

就这个地方，别说晚上没人来，余清离敢确定的是，白天这里也没几个人光顾。他心里有些打鼓，太阳穴也突突直跳，再次怀疑自己到这里的决定是否正确。

“快点，别磨蹭了，来都来了。”华胜山催着余清离，他往前一看，看到耗子他们已经在前面不远处等着了，道：“快看，他们已经到了！”

余清离和华胜山很快就找到了耗子他们。几人汇合后，耗子朝他们勾勾手指，神秘兮兮地从口袋里摸出一根笔。他把笔拿在众人眼前晃了一圈，得意地道：“看吧，我把五班用的笔拿过来了！他们班的人就是用这根笔召唤出来——鬼的！”

耗子在说到“鬼”的时候，故意拖了一下长腔。他见到众人的目光都被他手里的笔给吸引走了，便继续说道：“上周，厚子就是用的这根笔，你们应该知道他，这周他不是请假了吗？可你们知道他为什么请假吗？”

见众人的胃口都被他吊住，耗子昂了昂头，道：“他生病了——不过这可不是普通的生病，他家就在我家对面，我这才知道的。那天晚上，厚子就是用着根笔召唤出了一个女鬼，然后让那女鬼给上了身，回家的时候还有些不清醒，等第二天便一病不起——发烧了！”

“他家人原先不知道厚子是怎么回事，看了病吃了药也没好，最后还是他家老人想起来，请高人来看过之后，这才发现，厚子的魂丢了，他家人又花了很大功夫叫魂，不过现在厚子还没好呢！”

耗子说完，又扬了扬他手里的笔：“就是这根笔，我从他家门口捡到的，当时听见里面有人说就是这根笔的问题。而且，你们猜我帮厚子收拾东西的时候找到了什么？”

“——一个本子。上面写满了请仙的玩法，而且和咱们之前玩的完全不一样。就是笔迹看着不像厚子写的，估计是他不知道从哪里找到的。不过没关系，现在我把这本子也一并拿出来，等我和你们讲一下规则，咱们就开始吧！”

耗子从书包里摸出了一个本子。余清离能看到，这本子封皮破旧，里面露出的纸页也已经泛黄，上面的笔迹好像是用钢笔写的，有的地方已经褪了色，看不大清了。面对这个本子，余清离突然感觉胃猛得一紧，他忍不住捂住了胃部，双手也攥成了拳头。


	176. 鬼攻人受3-2

“那我就说一下游戏规则……”

接下来耗子说了什么余清离并没有听清，他伸出一只手紧紧捂住自己的胃部，眉头也紧皱着，不知道为什么他的胃突然开始疼了。

难道是原身有胃疼的毛病？余清离分出一丝神智思考着。他并不知道原身的过往，来到这个世界上，所有的信息都是他自己找到的，便也只能先这样想着。

不过，要是原身身体不好的话，对于余清离接下来的任务的话无疑是十分不利的。等自己熟悉熟悉这个世界，一定要先把身体养好，余清离心想。

一旁的耗子还在绘声绘色地和众人说着游戏规则，但等余清离回过神来，他已经说完了，现在他自己也只能跟着其他人的动作走了。

“大家先围成一个圈……我们要选出一个人站到中间。”耗子一边说着，一边帮着大家站成一个圈状。“怎么选呢？咱干脆剪子包袱锤吧！或者有人想要站到中间，近距离体验一下吗？”

众人听了耗子的话，你看看我，我看看你，互相推搡着，没有一个人想要做那个站在中间的人。余清离还不知道站在中间意味着最危险，但看着其他人都不愿意站到那里，也就跟着摇头。

“好吧，那咱就剪刀石头布，一局定胜负，输的人站到中间好了。”

好巧不巧，刚才摇头最欢的一个女生最后输了，被迫站到了中间。余清离刚刚看过名单，想起了这个女生的名字，她叫应凝，也就是他们组的小组长，早上还问余清离他们要过作业来着，这次也是想要放松放松、图个刺激，这才在今晚和他们一起出来玩。

“应凝，就你了，站到中间去吧。记得我刚才说的规则吗？拿着这根笔，别撒手，闭上眼睛。我们会拉着手围成一个圈，记得要说的话。”

耗子说完，便加入了剩下的人里面。六人手拉手，围着应凝绕成了一个圈，余清离左边是耗子，右手边就是华胜山。

刚才的胃痛感已经消失了，余清离稍微直了直身子。奇怪的是，他明明穿得不薄，但却感觉不到一丝暖意，冷风好像从他的脚脖子一直窜到头顶，好像有生命一般，最后窝在余清离腹部不愿意动弹了。冷风囤积在腹部，但余清离却没再胃痛，反而感觉胃里暖洋洋的，但除此之外，他浑身没有一处不冷。

“前世，前世，我是你的今生，若要与我续缘，请在出现在我面前……前世，前世，我是你的今生，若要与我续缘，请在出现在我面前……”

余清离面对着应凝，因而能听到她最终念叨的话语。面前的少女眼睛紧闭，面色苍白，嘴唇毫无血色，干裂的唇瓣一张一合，低低的话语声就从那里传来。

余清离不明白规则，但却也在按照众人的做法坐着。六人转着圈走着，围成的小圈绕着应凝在不断转动。余清离还听到耗子他们嘴中都念念有词，但他们念的和应凝念的是一样的话，所以余清离也跟着念叨着。

又转了一圈，余清离看到周围的人都闭上了眼睛，他也赶紧闭上。眼前是比黑夜更黑的黑暗，原本可以忍受的冷风在他闭上眼睛之后似乎更加猖獗了，顺着余清离的后脖颈一路进入他的衣服里面，这次没有在腹部堆积，顺着他的衣服从他的裤脚处出来，让余清离浑身冰凉无比，好像腹部也隐隐作痛了起来。

他下意识地想要伸手去捂一捂自己的腹部，但又想到他还要和旁边的两人手拉手，也只好歇下了这个心思。但冷风可没有一点休息的意思，绕着余清离的浑身来了十几个来回，几乎让他的身体僵硬成了冰棍。

“唔……”

就在这时，余清离感觉好像有谁将手放在了自己的腹部，那里传来一阵阵温热的感觉，他忍不住发出了一声舒服的喟叹，心想等他睁开眼睛一定要好好感谢这人。

那双手先是在余清离腹部捂了一会儿，确定余清离不再胃痛之后，又向后去了，来到余清离的腰部，不一会儿就让余清离的腰部没有那么僵硬了。

那人见到效果很好，便如法炮制，在余清离身上游走着，将余清离的浑身上下捂得热乎乎的，余清离本人也沉浸在这来之不易的温暖之中，缩了缩脖子，低声咕哝了声谢谢。

应该是华胜山吧。余清离心想，感觉这孩子还挺关心自己的，不愧是原身的好友，他决定就算自己想不起来什么了，也一定要把这段友谊维持下去。

说来奇怪，就在余清离浑身暖洋洋的时候，这双手好像完成了使命一样，悄悄离开了。余清离觉得好像已经过去了一个世纪，他便摇摇左边的手，提醒耗子结束的时间。耗子好像也感觉到了不对，他们耗费的时间太久了，睁开了眼之后发现，应凝还被围在中间，手里拿着笔，嘴中喃喃念着。

“唉，我们这是不是失败了啊，这都几分钟了，还没有什么动静。耗子，你说的方法确定是这个吗？”有人见没有效果，便抱怨似的问着耗子。

耗子也有点慌了，但又不肯承认自己的方法不对，匆匆说了声下次等他找厚子问问再来便离去了。

“嘁，我还以为真能请到呢！原来这小子也不确定啊！”人群散去，华胜山在和余清离朝宿舍走的时候道。“对了，老华，刚刚谢谢你。”余清离想到这人还帮自己暖胃，赶忙道谢。

“你谢什么？”华胜山一时间摸不到头脑。“刚刚不是你帮我暖胃的吗？”余清离怕他忘了，赶紧道。

“怎么可能？刚刚咱们的手不是拉着的吗，我怎么可能帮你暖胃？”华胜山随口道。“等等，你刚刚是不是又胃疼了？走走走，我回宿舍给你到点热水去。”华胜山抓住了余清离口中的重点，拉着余清离的胳臂走得更快了些。

什么，刚刚的人不是华胜山？余清离感觉一股凉意从脚踝一直窜到了头顶，让他的背脊也一阵发寒。他想到当时的那股暖意，整个人都木了，任由华胜山拉着他往宿舍去。


	177. 鬼攻人受4

“老余，赶紧睡觉吧，明天一大早就是大魔王的课，我可不想上课打瞌睡被罚站。”

华胜山回到宿舍，随便收拾了一下，倒头就睡了。但余清离还沉浸在刚才那双奇怪的手带来的感觉里，呆呆地坐在床上。

夜，十分寂静。宿舍里只有余清离和华胜山两个人，其他两个床位是空着的。现在华胜山睡下了，时不时发出一声呼噜声，只剩下余清离还清醒着。坐了一会儿，他就躺在了床上，看着天花板，数着上面的蛛网。

屋外，是呼啸的寒风。屋内，是时有时无的呼噜声。余清离听了一会儿，闭上眼睛，用被子把自己裹紧。被子一圈一圈地缠在他身上，直到一点缝隙也不露。贴着墙壁，余清离终于感到了一丝安全，与此同时，困意也向他袭来，他便迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

梦里，余清离并不知道自己在哪里，眼前是朱红的床纱和印着大红“喜”字的床铺。他感觉自己眼前好像蒙了一团雾气，让他看不清楚周围的一切。

梦里好像还有一个男人。余清离看不清他的脸，但能隐约看到他身上的红色长袍，黑色如瀑的长发垂至腰际。那人朝着余清离走来，坐在余清离身边，缓缓靠近他。

余清离能感觉出他的气息逐渐靠近，他想要躲开，但却无处可去。那人捏住了他的下巴，喂给他吃下了一个黑色的药丸。余清离本能地想要拒绝这个来路不明的药丸，但他隐约记得男人靠着他耳边说了什么，自己就乖乖地将药丸吃下了。

不知怎的，吃下药丸之后，余清离的意识逐渐模糊，眼前本就朦胧的场景变得更不清楚了。在余清离彻底失去意识之前，他记得自己不知为何攀上了那人的脖子，整个人蜷在那人的怀抱里，把头埋在他胸口，余清离还听到了屋外传来的唢呐的凄厉声音。

第二天，余清离是被华胜山给摇醒的。他睁开眼睛，看着眼前面露焦急的华胜山，有些不解地问了一句：“怎么了……”等他开口说话，余清离才感觉到自己的声音沙哑无比，好像被人用火燎过一样疼。他咳了两声，想要起身，却发现浑身也酸得很，更别提头还闷闷地疼。

“老余，唉都怪我，你是不是昨天晚上吹了点风，感冒了啊？”华胜山说完，便拿了个温度计，给余清离量着体温。“三十七度五……遭了，有点发烧了！我带你去医务室！”华胜山说完，便将余清离的胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，想带他走。

余清离咳了两声，赶忙道：“没事，我没事，一会儿吃点药休息一下就好了，你去上课吧，帮我跟老班说一声。”

华胜山原本还想坚持带余清离去医务室，但见余清离坚持，也只好给他拿了退烧药和食物，又接了热水，再三嘱咐他按时吃药，实在不行去医务室看看之后，华胜天成才不放心地离去。

他走后，余清离扶着发烫的额头，呼了口气，按着说明把药吃了下去。热水进喉，滋润了余清离干枯的嗓子。

吃完药，余清离又在床上躺了一会，感觉力气恢复了些。他看了看华胜山给他留下的面包，摁着胃部，觉得自己实在没有胃口，便也不去管它，径自来到了洗手间洗漱。

“唔……这里是什么？被咬了吗？”刷牙时，余清离瞥了一眼面前的镜子，正巧看到锁骨处的几个小红点。他奇怪地摁了摁，还有点痛，心想等他好了就买点药杀杀宿舍里的虫子。

“这个天气不应该还有蚊子才对啊，难道是蜱虫吗？”看来这里条件不怎么好啊。余清离看着从脖子一直蔓延到锁骨的小红点，有些郁闷地想。

吃过药之后，余清离脑袋昏昏沉沉的，再加上生了病，浑身上下哪里都不得劲儿，他洗漱完没多久，便又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

等到再次醒来的时候已经是中午了。华胜山下了课，专门从食堂给他打了饭。见到余清离一点也没动他留的面包，华胜山担心他饿坏了，便赶紧把余清离喊了起来。

“老余，起来吃点东西吧！不然会饿坏的！”在华胜山孜孜不倦的努力下，余清离终于起床了。可能是吃了药的缘故，余清离感觉自己身上出了一身的汗，不过华胜山又给他量了一下，发现烧得没有那么厉害了。

“老余你不知道，早上还好你没去，大魔王一大早就非要开小火车，把咱们全班的人挨个点了个遍，凡是没有预习，单词读不对的都叫她拉出去罚站加罚抄了。啧啧，你是不知道，那场景，那叫一个壮观！”

华胜山回忆着早上全班几乎站了一半人的景象，为自己“侥幸”逃过一劫而唏嘘着。“哎对了，咱小组长竟然没有预习，我看着大魔王点她起来发现没预习的时候，色都变了，要不是咱组长平时英语成绩不错，我看大魔王非得把她恨恨骂一顿才行！”

“不过说来奇怪，你说咱组长平时写英语可是最积极的一个，咱们偶尔忘记，还都是她提醒的，怎么这次就没完成作业呢？而且她今天对大魔王的态度也奇奇怪怪的，大魔王点她起来，她也不说话，就直勾勾地盯着大魔王看，那眼神，就挺渗人的。估计也是因为这个大魔王才没怎么骂她的吧！”


	178. 鬼攻人受5

从华胜山的描述中，余清离并没有十分真切地感受到应凝的奇怪之处，直到他下午见到她之后，这才感到有些不对。

这个平时开朗活泼的姑娘（据华胜山所说），现在把她的头发撇到了前面，挡住了半张脸，整个人头也垂着，目光好像长在地上似的。有人叫她，她也鲜少回应，若是有人友好地拍她的肩膀，她就会猛得回过头去，恶狠狠地瞪着那个人，嘴也咧着，里面的牙齿上下磨着，好像是看到了什么食物一样。

坐到位置上，华胜山悄悄指了指应凝，见她没关注自己，便小声告诉余清离，说她早上的时候就是这样把大魔王给吓得不敢再施展她的“河东狮吼”之术了。说完他还吃吃地笑了笑，觉得大魔王也有这样的一天。

余清离感觉应凝的表现十分奇怪，他有点好奇，但也没到一定要知道为什么的地步，更何况他自己昨天晚上也经历的那样一桩怪事，他连自己的问题都还没有解决呢，也就暂且把应凝的事情放在了一边。

就这样过了几日，眼看着这一周又要过去了，应凝也没再表现出什么其他的异常之处，华胜山也就不怎么关注她了。倒是余清离，这几天晚上备受梦境的困扰，每天早上起来都好像和人干了一架似的，面色苍白，显得十分没有精神。

“嘿，我说老余，你这黑眼圈也太重了点吧！说，是不是背着我偷偷学习了？”一放学，华胜山便习惯性地勾住余清离的脖子，一副哥俩好的样子。不过他说这话的意思却并没有任何想要攀比的心思，反而是看着自己哥们这几天魂不守舍的，心里有些关心。

余清离勉强扯出一个微笑，安抚了一下华胜山。而这人也是个神经大条的，完全没往深处想，见余清离说自己没事，便也以为真的没事了，就要拉着余清离去食堂搓一顿。

“嘶……”

余清离被华胜山从座位上猛得拉起来，一不小心牵动了某处，他忍不住“嘶”了一声。而这就是这些天困扰余清离的地方了。若是说他单纯做做梦也就算了，但是这梦还挺真实的，每次醒来，余清离都会腰酸背痛。这一个星期以来，要不是必须来上课，他根本就不想挪动半分。

“怎么啦？”华胜山感觉到了余清离的停顿，他连忙停下。“我……算了，咱去吃饭吧。”有那么一瞬间，余清离想要把这一个星期以来自己身上发生的怪事给华胜山说，但就在他想要说出口的时候，他停住了。余清离自嘲地笑了笑，心想他自己都觉得这事有些匪夷所思，说出来也没什么用处，便将话又咽了回去。

“走走走，没事就去吃饭！今天可是有红烧狮子头呢，晚去一点就没有了！”华胜山果然是个粗人，听说余清离无事，便大大咧咧地继续勾着他的脖子，带着他走向食堂。

不过这顿华胜山心心念念的“红烧狮子头”他是终究也没吃成。就在两人走到男生宿舍，距离食堂只有一条小路之遥的地方时，“砰”得一声，他们只见到一个物体从从天上迅速落到他们面前。这东西摔得突然，两人都只有几秒躲的功夫，华胜山反应快，急忙拽着余清离往一边躲。

“砰！”

等那东西落地，两人只堪堪躲了几步远。这一下把他们都吓得够呛，在原地喘着粗气。也有同学正在一旁走路，都是吓了一跳。有几人直接抱着头飞速跳到了一边，过了一会儿，见没事了，这才小心翼翼地往这边挪动。

“靠！是谁乱丢垃圾！别给小爷抓到是谁！”一会儿功夫，华胜山也终于回过神了，他愤怒地跺着脚，抬起头就冲着男生宿舍骂着。

余清离这回也回了神，与华胜山不同，他没有冒然断定这就是垃圾，反而大胆地往那边走了几步。也有不少同学往那边走去，不约而同地想要看看到底是什么东西。在看到地面上的坠落物之后，余清离和其他几个人一样，忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，还有胆小的同学直接吓得叫出了声来。

“靠是谁咋咋呼呼的！叫什么叫！”华胜山原本还想再说什么，但余清离拉了拉他的袖子，把他拽到了距离坠落物一米的地方。“卧槽这谁！！！”华胜山直接跳了起来。

原来那坠落物不是什么垃圾，而是个人。


	179. 鬼攻人受6

老师和救护车很快就来到了现场，在场的学生也被迅速疏散。余清离和华胜山也按照原计划，成功地在食堂抢上了红烧狮子头，但这顿饭两人都吃得没滋没味的。

不过，即使校方的反应足够迅速，等到晚自习时，有学生跳楼的事情还是在学生们之间传开了。有同学说，都怪学校的学习压力太大，对跳楼的人表示了同情，也有同学表面十分关注，但是背地里却十分瞧不起跳楼的人，觉得是那人心理素质太差。

总之，种种议论都将跳楼的学生和学习压力联系在了一起，但余清离却觉得不太对劲，他总觉得这件事情没有那么简单。

果不其然，第二天，学校便公布了跳楼学生的身份，是林浩，正是那天晚上同余清离他们几个玩笔仙的耗子。据通报，林浩被确定为当场死亡，具体原因警方还在调查。

在看到死者身份时，余清离心里咯噔了一声。他下意识去看应凝的表情，见到这姑娘还是一副神神经经、阴阴沉沉的样子，一个不好的预感在他心里成了型。

不过余清离现在并没有心思亲自去验证自己的想法了，他们即将面临一月一次的考试，余清离每天几乎都沉浸在题海里。再加上每晚梦魇都会准时来找他，余清离在这种身心的双重压迫下，在月考结束之后，终于累倒了。

“老余，你可把我吓坏了！你不知道你当时还没出考场，人就直挺挺地倒了……”据华胜山的描述，那天余清离考完最后一门，到讲台上交了卷子，拿了自己的包，还没出门，便倒在了门口。

余清离本人对于这段记忆的印象并不深刻，他只是忽然觉得自己十分疲惫，好像有什么东西把自己的力气从外到内给抽了个干干净净，他眼前一黑，再醒来的时候，就已经在医务室里了。

就在华胜山在一旁和余清离绘声绘色地跟他讲解他是如何把余清离给“抬”到医务室的时候，帘子掀开了，一位白大褂走了进来。

“好了好了，探视时间结束，病人需要休息。”在华胜山流出意思不舍之意时，医生把一张条子交给华胜山，道：“你帮你同学把假条交给老师吧，他明天需要在这里再观察一下。”

“那我走了啊！”华胜山接过条子，朝余清离挥了挥手。“你想吃什么就和我手机联系，我给你带！”说罢，他又晃了晃手机，这才离开。

房间里一下子只有余清离和医生两个人。空气霎时安静了下来，余清离莫名有些紧张，他忍不住攥紧了床单。

“醒了就行，别紧张，你没多大事，应该就是最近学习累到了，再留你观察一天是怕有什么其他情况，咳，毕竟前两天的事情你也知道，校方现在对学生的健康问题可是关注得紧。”好像是感觉到了余清离的不自在，医生率先开口，给他吃了一颗定心丸。

也许是刚刚醒来，余清离反应了一下，一会儿才领会到医生的意思，他谢过医生，又从医生那里得到了一些药物和注意事项。交代完，白大褂便被别人叫走了，房间里也就只剩余清离一个人。

“我什么时候这么虚弱了……”余清离抬了抬有些无力的手，又抬头看了看一旁的吊瓶，自嘲地笑了。

“呃……好疼……”余清离很快就知道自己的身体是真的非常虚弱了，也许是因为长时间没有进食，他的胃一阵抽痛。余清离忍不住拿手摁着自己的胃部，他好像能感受到手下的胃在激烈地跳动着。余清离最终蜷起了身子，紧紧咬着牙关，额头上也冒出了细细密密的汗珠。

“啊……呼呼……”约摸过去了十几分钟，这阵疼痛才过去。但紧接着却是另一阵翻江倒海，余清离勉强坐起身，匆匆忙忙地拔掉手背上的针，在护士不解的声音中，捂着肚子就冲进洗手间。

“呕……咳咳……呕……”由于胃里并没有什么东西，余清离只是反胃，什么也吐不出来，但这样的感觉让他更加难受了。等他从洗手间里出来，整个人都好像虚脱了一样，还是一直站在门外担心他的护士把他扶回了病床。

“反胃是吗？”随后赶到的医生摁了摁余清离的腹部，听到他的抽气声后，皱着眉头。“不应该啊……我开的药副作用都不大的……”医生喃喃道。“等下好一点你领着他去吃点东西吧，记得要吃流质的，热乎的。”他嘱咐一旁的护士，自己又摸了摸余清离的额头。


	180. 鬼攻人受7

吐过之后，余清离躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去，中间他好像听见护士姐姐把他喊起来，吃了几口粥，便又继续睡了。

在梦里，他又见到了那个穿着红衣的男人。不知怎的，余清离总觉得这人看自己的眼神好像在看一个有趣的东西一样——明明余清离甚至看不清他的脸，但却能感觉到这些。

那人走近余清离，蹲下身子，在他腹部端详了一会儿，又伸出了手。余清离下意识地向后一躲，但后面就是坚硬的墙壁，他没有地方可退了，只好任由那人的手在自己肚子上摩挲。

那人的手冷极了，比余清离身后的墙壁还要冰冷，他身前是男人的手，身后是坚硬的墙壁，在这双重冰冷之下，余清离忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“有意思，你竟然……”男人喃喃自语，最后几个字好像被他吞掉了，没有明确说出来，不过整句的语调是上扬的，好像遇见了什么有趣的物件，这物件又给男人带来了惊喜一样。

余清离心里琢磨这男人未尽的话语，总觉得自己身上应该发生了什么十分显著的变化，让男人对自己的兴趣更浓了。而这浓厚的兴趣接下来所带给余清离的，便是将这晚上的梦魇延续到了白天。

有时白天无人注意的时候，就算余清离在教室里或者食堂里，他都会感到那人在自己身后，贴着自己。若是到了没人的地方，余清离就又会被男人“玩弄”，就好像梦里发生过的那样，只不过这一次是确确实实地发生在现实中了。

余清离也就在这个时候才反应过来，原来之前的那些并不是他无所谓做得梦，自己脖子上的红印也并不是什么蚊虫叮的包，而是男人真真实实存在过的痕迹。

他一开始十分害怕，还想要和华胜山诉说自己身上发生的怪事，不过每当他想说的时候，那人都好像洞悉到了余清离内心的想法，半威胁半暧昧地将自己冰凉的手抵在余清离的脖子上。在这种情况下，余清离哪里还敢再和别人说这事。再加上之后余清离确实没感到男人有任何杀意，便也由他去了。

只是余清离的这种放任却让男人尝到了甜头，行为越发放肆了，甚至有时趁着余清离上课，都会把手悄悄钻进余清离的衣服里，弄得他面色潮红、狼狈不堪。

“嘿哥们，最近生活不错啊！小脸都圆润了哈哈哈哈哈！嗷！”华胜山一次转头和余清离说话的时候，突然发现了他这哥们的细微变化。他看着余清离红润的小脸，笑嘻嘻地就想要捏上去，却被不知道是谁给拧了一下手臂，赶紧抽回了手去。

其实不光粗神经的华胜山，余清离早就发现了自己身上的变化。不知道为什么，在男人孜孜不倦的“滋润”之下，自己的脸颊丰腴了些，肤色也白皙了不少，甚至还拥有了让全班女生都羡慕不已的细腻肌肤。

用他们班长的话来说，那就是余清离的脸蛋简直是“吹弹可破”“肤如凝脂”。每次班长见到余清离的时候，都会拿羡慕的目光看着他。而且她自以为把这种羡慕藏得很好，但其实余清离早就看出来了。

“白一点怎么了，没有一点男子气概！”数学课代表向来喜欢彰显自己的“男子汉气概”，对白皮肤男生不屑一顾，甚至私下里叫他们“小白脸”。但这次，见到余清离的变化，竟也有些心动，不过这心动当然是因为余清离吸引了不少女孩子的目光，所以他私下里甚至找过余清离讨要保养的方法。余清离当然没说了，发生在他身上的事情有些匪夷所思，他又怎么会和别人讲。

不过，有一利必有一弊。若说皮肤的变化算是一个好变化的话，那么随之而来的身体的变化则看起来有些糟糕。

是的，在来到这个世界一个多月的时间，余清离的腹部又有了一些奇怪的变化。而且首先发现这个变化的并不是他自己，而是粗神经的华胜山。

那天余清离洗完澡，裹着浴巾出来擦头，华胜山正好在面对着他的地方学习。这人一眼就看到余清离露出了腹部，那里好像被什么顶出了一个凸起，若不是余清离的腰身纤细，还真瞧不出来。

“哇哦，老余，最近伙食不错啊！”华胜山揶揄地说着，他一边说，还一边挤着眼睛，笑着看着余清离的小肚子。

腹部的膨起给了余清离一种十分熟悉的感觉，他一瞬间就联想到了自己前两天的反胃种种，心下有了一个让人十分惊讶的猜测。而且最近他的梦魇延伸到了白天，让余清离十分确认这并不是单纯做梦这样简单。

难道……

余清离摸着膨起的腹部，心中的猜测渐渐成型。而这个猜测在接下来的一周里很快就应验了。


	181. 鬼攻人受8

好了，暂且不说余清离的变化。月考之后，学生们好像又找回了各自的快乐，班级里人心浮动，上课的时候还好，同学们都压抑着这份激动，等到下课和自习时，教室里嗡嗡响得好像有蚊子在叫一样。

好像每个人都只关注着自己的生活，其他一切和自己无关的事情都冷漠处置。余清离不经意地撇了一眼林浩所在的座位，不出意料地看到那个位置还空在那里，尽管已经有人把林浩的书桌给收拾干净了，空荡荡地好像无人来过，但余清离却并不能当做那个人从来没有存在过一样。

反正知道大魔王暂时不会来管同学，她通常都会给大家一个晚上的“疯狂”时间，余清离对自己没有专注学习的事情毫无一点愧疚的意思。

看过林浩的位置，余清离正转回头，却突然落入了一个黑漆漆的眼神中。那眼神里好像有浓得化不开的墨，死死地盯着余清离，好像一旦他注意到这个眼神，自己的目光便回被牢牢地吸在上面，无法剥离。

这个眼神的主人是应凝。

这个眼神……好像深夜的猎豹，盯着自己的猎物一样，好似在等余清离一个不留神 直接扑上去，将他吞吃入腹。他看着这个眼神，感觉自己浑身僵硬不能动，力气好像都被抽干净了一样。又热又涨的腹部是唯一让余清离感到自己还活着的东西，他越陷于这个眼神，便越觉得腹部烫得可以。

等余清离终于回神，将目光收回到自己的桌面上之后，他捂着腹部，大喘着粗气。余清离的后背已经湿透了，他猛然感觉到，自己刚才应该是遇到了生命危险，而他的身体做出了本能的反应。

“哎老余，你说咱下周会不会有一天假期？”华胜山转过头去，正巧看到余清离满头汗水、喘着粗气的样子，奇怪地问道：“老余，你这是刚刚去外面跑了一圈吗？怎么出了这么多汗？”

过了一会儿，余清离找到了自己正常的呼吸频率之后，慢慢地说：“没事。你刚刚说我们会有假期？”说话的时候，余清离能感到，那个目光就紧紧盯着自己的后脖颈，他不敢回头，生怕自己又陷入那个眼神中，便只好强迫自己把注意力放在华胜山刚才说的话上，尽管他并不是很关心放假的事情。

“对啊对啊，你看咱开学到现在已经考了两次月考了，如果按照上学期的安排的话，考两次月考之后的那个周日是可以休息一天的，咱住校生也可以打了假条请假回家的。就是不知道这学期是不是还是这样安排……”华胜山好像已经预想到明天早上的升旗仪式上校长说让高二的同学放一天假的情形，甚至都开始思考他请假回家之后都会做什么了。

“要是我回了家，我要先睡一早上，下午再玩一下午游戏，就是我上次和你说的那个，你可以到我家来，咱俩组队，这次我一定能打下这个副本……”华胜山畅想着自己一天的假期生活，并没有注意到余清离的神情越发不对。

是了，即使余清离很努力地想要转移自己的注意力，但他还是能感觉到，应凝的目光好像刀子一样架在自己的后脖颈上，似乎下一秒就要危及自己的姓名。他感觉自己紧张极了，浑身都湿透了，更别提腹部好像火烧一般，再加上那种膨胀的异物感越发强烈 ，这些都让余清离难受极了。

在这种“冰火两重天”的打击之下，他的胃部剧烈地收缩着，一阵反胃涌上了余清离的嗓子眼。他只好勉强地和华胜山笑了笑，在那人不解的目光中，一手捂着腹部，另一首捂紧了自己的嘴，冲出了教室。

教室里的同学并没有因为余清离的动静而分出一点精力给他，只有华胜山看着余清离的背影，挠了挠头。转身回去睡觉的时候，华胜山好像看到另一个身影冲出了教室，不过那人跑得比余清离快多了，他还没来得及仔细看，就闪电一般消失在了走廊里。

“什么啊，一个个的，都不愿意在教室里待着……睡觉不好吗……”华胜山嘴里嘟囔着，双手一抱，把脑袋趴在胳膊上，就想要补个觉。“靠，好吵啊……”半睡半醒间，华胜山还不忘抱怨一下教室里的噪音。


	182. 鬼攻人受9

在洗手间里，余清离洗完手，抬头看着镜中的自己。明明和之前没有什么区别，但余清离却好像看到了另一个人的脸。那张脸在自己脸上若隐若现，一会儿分开，一会儿又融为一体。

余清离鞠了一把水泼在了脸上，试图让自己的意识恢复清醒，等他再抬头看到镜中的自己时，刚才的感觉果然消失了。

“谁？！”

余清离只觉得光线猛然暗了一下，他感到头顶上的灯在一闪一闪的，他下意识转过头去，却发现背后并没有人。

但是等到余清离转回头，他看到镜中突然出现了另一个人的身影。那一瞬间，余清离感觉自己的心脏几乎要停止跳动了。看着镜中那人朝自己缓缓走来，余清离却仿佛浑身都被定住了一样，动弹不得。

有那么一会儿，余清离感觉自己已经摸到了死亡的门，看着身后那人一点点接近自己，而自己却做不了任何事情。

“爸爸快跑！”一个尖锐是童音在余清离的脑海里响起，好似针扎在他的太阳穴上，余清离一下子就清醒了，四肢也都恢复了意识。身体下意识做出了反应，他撒腿就跑，只想着远离这里。如果他刚刚没看错的话，身后那人的手马上就要碰到自己的左肩了。

“呼呼……呼……”一口气跑到教室门口，余清离已经是上气不接下气了。他推开门，本以为到了有人的地方就能安全了，但出乎他意料的是，教室里一个人也没有，只有灯还亮着。也难怪余清离刚刚没有发现教室的异常，他刚才光注意着逃跑，哪里瞧见教室里的情况。

现在打开门，余清离一看到教室的景象，心里就“咯噔”了一声。如果他没记错的话，刚才他出来的时候，教室里可是嘈杂得很，而且距离晚自习放学明明还有一个小时，说什么也不应该一个人都不在。

“哒……哒哒……哒……”

就在余清离胡思乱想的时候，他的身后又传来了脚步声。咔哒，咔哒，咔哒。这声音好像踩在了余清离的心上，把他的心压得越来越低。

“去小树林！”

还是刚刚那个童音，不过这次听上去更加清晰了，好像就是贴着余清离的耳朵再说一样。他马上反应过来，快速地跑向楼梯，朝着小树林的方向跑去。

“呼呼……”余清离之前从来没觉得从教学楼到小树林竟然会有这样长的距离，他现在才发觉。而且他还明显感觉到自己体力即将到达极限，但是他却一直没有甩掉身后的那个脚步声，就好像不论他到哪里，那个脚步声都紧紧跟着他一样。

好容易摸到小树林入口，余清离扶在旁边的一棵树上，大口喘着粗气。他感觉今天的运动量比他来到这个世界之后累积起来的总和还要多。幸运的是，他除了感觉累一点，身上的其他地方并没有出现任何问题。

但这并没有让他松口气。刚刚跑的时候他没注意到，现在停下来了的时候，周围都安静极了，只是从远处似乎能传来一点声音。余清离很清楚这声音，那是脚步踩在树叶上的声音，听着这声音，余清离就知道他还没有脱离危险。

他也想要再跑远一点，不过刚才的运动已经让他的体力透支得差不多了，现在他抬抬脚都费劲，更别提跑步了。余清离抬头看着远处灯火通明的教学楼，简直不敢相信刚才发生的事情。

一整栋楼的人都消失了，余清离下楼的时候一个人也没遇见，只有教室和走廊的灯还亮着 他们都去哪了呢？又或者，自己去哪了呢？

“爸爸她走了耶！”童音在余清离脑海里说。

不知道为什么，一听到这个声音，余清离的心情就莫名地放松了下来。他靠着树坐在了地上，把手搭上了自己的肚子。那里温温热热的，还有点不正常的膨起，摁一摁还有十分明显的硬物感，但这些感觉却让余清离感觉安心极了。他靠着树，感到一阵困意涌了上来，竟然迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

半睡半醒间，余清离好像又看到了那个红衣男人。他把余清离抱了起来，嘴里还在埋怨着什么，余清离听不清楚，但大致能猜出来。这男子把余清离带回了宿舍，又为他掩好被角。在余清离最后的印象里，是一抹红色盖在他的眼睛上。


	183. 鬼攻人受10

次日，余清离醒来，发现自己已经回到了宿舍。华胜山看到余清离，还有些奇怪地说道：“老余，昨天放学的时候怎么没有见到你啊，我可是在教室里等了很久，都没有人了我才回去。”

就在余清离想要说点什么的时候，华胜山又道：“也不是一定要你告诉我，没事，人回来了就好。明天周日记得来我家玩啊！”这件事也就这么揭过去了。

因为前一天的事情，那天余清离回到教室的时候，特意注意了一下应凝，发现这个小姑娘还是阴阴沉沉的，别人和她说话的时候，也鲜少给予反应。不过她倒没再对余清离做什么，反而每次见到余清离时，都会露出一种害怕的神情，好像余清离是什么恶鬼一样。

在确定了自己的人身安全之后，余清离长舒了一口气。这个时候，他才有精力去想那天晚上自己听到的童音和那个穿红衣的男人。

对于那个声音，余清离印象很清楚，清清脆脆的，就算在那天的那种情况，也一点害怕的样子都没有，反而能头脑清楚地让余清离往小树林里跑。给他的感觉就像是个大孩子，但又有些不一样，具体什么地方余清离也说不上来。

至于那个红衣男子，余清离很清楚地觉得，这个人就是这一个多月以来出现在自己梦里的男人。也许是之前夜夜相会，那天晚上，男子一出现，余清离便感到了安全，而事实也是男人将他带回了宿舍，带回了一个安全的地方。

不过他为什么不愿意直接和自己接触呢？如果能从梦里出来就好了。余清离暗暗想着，他突然对这个男子的身份燃起了兴趣，只是苦于无法和他正面接触而作罢。而且那天之后，不知道为什么，有一个星期的时间余清离都没有在梦里再见到他。说实话，余清离竟然有点怀念他们夜夜“见面”的日子。

“唉，什么时候呢。”余清离默默想着，心里的繁杂思绪一时间无法挥去。

一个星期过去，不只是男人没有再来找他，余清离自己也能察觉出来自己身上的变化。前一周还并不明显的腹部已然凸了起来，在他身前顶出了一个可爱的弧度，若不是天气渐凉，余清离身上穿得衣服也变多了，他还真怕别人发现自己的变化。

有一次，华胜山无意中碰到了余清离凸起的腹部，他十分惊讶那里的触感，正伸手想再去验证一下的时候，被余清离给躲过去了。

“哈哈哈哈老余，你该不会是长胖了吧哈哈哈！你的肚子……让我摸一摸怎么了哈哈哈哈！”华胜山见余清离躲了过去，作势想要再尝试一下，不成。之后他便在一旁哈哈笑着，用揶揄的眼光看着余清离。

“唉，你就别取笑我了，我看你也快了。”余清离抱着肚子坐到一边，不甘示弱地回着。

华胜山一边笑，一边说：“我可不会，小爷我可是天天运动呢！我说老余，每次喊你打球你都不去，你看看，长肉了吧！”

余清离没有办法和他说自己这并不是长胖，但又找不到更好的理由。“我说你偶尔也要运动运动，别光在那里坐着写字，放松一下嘛！”华胜山见余清离半天没说话，再次劝道。

“好了好了，我知道了。”余清离点着头，但心里却说自己估计是动不得了。华胜山见余清离点头，也就没再说什么，体育课的时候照常来约余清离，也照例没有约到。

“走走路总行了吧。”华胜山劝道，余清离思考了一会儿，觉得这样可行，于是两人就在操场上溜了几圈。

“山哥不来打球吗？”远处有人看到华胜山，喊到。

华胜山摆摆手：“你们先打着，我陪老余溜两圈，这就到！”后来他又拉着余清离去观众席，让他看着自己打球。“我说什么不会放你再在教里写字了，你也要换换脑子吧！”

之后华胜山还找了很多理由让余清离走出教室，余清离也都做了。当然，这些都是后话。没多久，因为一件事情，学校就叫停了学生的体育课。

有一个学生失踪了。


	184. 鬼攻人受11

“嗤！我的体育课！”华胜山听到体育课暂停的消息时，抱着脑袋，好像经历了一件难以接受的事情。

“拜托，为什么要暂停体育课！又不是在体育课上丢的……”有不少同学小声抱怨着，无一不对学校的这个决定十分无语。还有人想要借机表达对学校的不满情绪，不过大魔王一个眼神过去，他们就不敢吱声了。

余清离原本是很赞成学校的决定的，但是瞧到华胜山的痛苦模样，他还是忍不住偏心自己的朋友。开导了华胜山几句之后，余清离想到了今天早上升旗仪式时校长公布的事情。

有学生失踪了。余清离站的远，看不到校长说这话的时候的表情，但能从他的语气中感觉出来校长的担忧。仪式结束后，不少消息灵通的同学都在传一个事情，那就是这个失踪的学生和他们是同一级的，并且他并不是昨天才走失的，而是失踪了一段时间之后，家长找到学校来要人的时候才发现的。

据他们说，这个学生原本一周前也向学校请了假，说是家里有事，走的程序也很正轨，既有假条，也和他家人确认过。但是奇怪的事情就在这里，这个学生请的假是一个星期，但一个星期之后，他却并没有来学校，。等老师和他家长打电话的时候，家长却说学生两天前就提前回校了。双方交换过信息之后，这才确定学生失踪的事情。

一个星期？余清离很敏锐地抓到了这个信息，他可是记得一个星期前的那个晚上自己被迫逃命的事情。难道是她？余清离想着，眼神悄悄瞥向应凝。这个姑娘还是和之前一样，低着头，阴沉得很。

应该不是吧……余清离不太确定地想着，毕竟上次她最终都没对自己怎么样。只是，就在余清离悄悄地想要收回目光的时候 ，他感觉他的心脏停跳了一瞬。他看到应凝猛得抬头，露出了长发遮掩下的半张脸。余清看得分明，那张长发遮掩之下，竟然有一块圆形的印记。

“啊……”余清离轻轻叫了一声，赶紧收回目光。他捂着胸口，好像在平复自己刚才所看到的场景，也就忽略了应凝最后露出了一个阴森的笑容。

“怎么了？”前排的华胜山听到余清离的声音，赶忙回过头来，看到余清离的模样，他以为余清离还在想那个学生失踪的事情，便道：“老余，今天早上的那件事情你也别太担心，学校会解决的，这不是说那家人已经报警了吗？警察他们会找到他的。”

尽管如此，余清离还是忘不掉应凝脸上的印记。他觉得这印记有些熟悉，就好像是自己应该在哪里见过一样。不过等他仔细想的时候，却又一无所获。而他又记得很清楚，在那天他们七人去小树林之前，应凝脸上并没有这个印记，而现在它却出现了，这无法不让余清离将她和最近发生的怪事联系在一起。

当天晚上，余清离又被魇住了。这一次他梦里的场景和之前不同，红衣男子并没有出现，反而是余清离他一个人走在一条小道上。周围是暗红的，余清离自己也好像被这血一样的浓雾包裹着。他不知道往哪里去，只知道沿着小路走，又不知道在路的尽头会有什么在等待着他。

不知道走了多久，也不知道身在何处，余清离把手紧紧摁在自己的腹部，仿佛只有那里的弧度和温度能给他带来活着的感觉一样。好像有一个世纪的时间过去，余清离终于模模糊糊地看到远处的一个人影。他好像一下子无法控制自己的身体一样，向着那个人走了过去。

“过来吧……过来吧……”余清离被一种奇异的力量牵引着，走向那个人。冥冥之中好像注定他要走上这一遭一样，余清离来到了这个人的面前。

应凝……余清离看到这人猛然抬头，分明是应凝！她面无表情，左脸上因着那个怪异的圆形印记。见到余清离走来，她忽得咧开嘴笑了，之后在余清离的注视下，这张嘴一直咧到了她的耳边。

“你逃不掉的……哈哈哈……别以为有他的保护你就能逃掉……”应凝张着大嘴，里面的牙齿不知道什么时候变成了满嘴尖齿，上面还沾着斑斑血迹。

余清离猛得惊醒了。远处天还没亮，明明不是深秋，他却分明觉得，自己好像身在冰窖一样，浑身止不住地发抖。


	185. 鬼攻人受12

那天之后，余清离就有意地躲着应凝，尤其是她的目光，让余清离感觉毛骨悚然，更不要说和她对视了。

余清离自己都觉得他的行为有时有些刻意了，比如说有应凝在的场合他大都会避开等等，不过还好没有人发现，同学们一方面还把目光放在前些天出的两起事件上，一方面放在即将到来的期中考试。

说起前段时间的两起事故，到现在官方都没有给出一个说法。首先是林浩坠楼一事，警方调查了许久，也只好得出了一个失足坠楼的结论。而这一结论让熟识林浩的家人朋友都无法接受，他们不愿相信，林浩就在“最安全”的学校里出了事。学校一方也迫于多方压力，重新装修了宿舍楼，在所有的阳台上都加增了围栏。

至于学生失踪一事，警方还没有给出调查结果，涉事学生也并没有找到。在这两件事情和即将到来的期中考试的共同作用下，学校的气氛越来越低沉，同学们也都兴致缺缺，无法把心思放在学业上。

渐渐地，学生中间出现了一个传言，说的是林浩的死和六班丁旭的失踪都是因为他们请过笔仙。这个传言说得有鼻子有眼的，好像真的一样，一时间在同学们之间广为传播。

余清离和华胜山他们班的人也都知道了这个传言，为了避讳，他们把这两件事称为“那两件事情”，坚决不说具体的内容，生怕也给自己招来什么不干净的东西。

这一回，就连向来粗神经的华胜山都感觉到了班里不寻常的氛围。有一次，他私下里悄悄和余清离说道：“老余，你说我们那天也玩过，不会下一个就是……”好像想到了什么，华胜山打了个哆嗦，被自己的想法吓到了，不敢再说下去。

其实他们已经招惹上不干净的东西了。余清离很清楚地知道这两件事情可能都和应凝——或者是是在应凝身上的东西有关，不过为了避免吓到华胜山，他还是安慰道：“没事，这两个咱们尽量待在一起，不要单独行动。”

余清离没说的不仅仅是这件事情，还隐瞒了他身上发生的事情。之前那些梦境，那次被追逃到小树林的经历，以及自己异常膨起的腹部，这些事情余清离都藏在心里。不是他不愿意说，而是他害怕吓到华胜山。不说也好，余清离想着。

“那行，老余，这几天你可要跟紧我，别再一个人走了。”华胜山说的正是那晚余清离逃亡的事情，不过他不知道余清离具体做了什么，只是想要提醒这个人，让他注意安全。

“好。”余清离点点头。其实他自己心里也很没底，一方面是因为应凝的事情，另一方面则是那个红衣男子和自己膨起的腹部。日子渐渐过去，他的肚腹的膨起也越发明显，而男子却始终不见踪影，这也在另一方面增加了余清离的焦虑和不安。

凭借余清离的直觉，他能感受到自己应该是怀孕了，但他的怀孕症状却并不明显，除了这个膨胀的腹部和偶尔几次的干呕，余清离几乎无法确定这一事实。

距离他上一次见到男子已经过去一个星期了，在这段时间里，余清离从未在梦里再见过男子一次。若不是他的腹部还在不断圆润 ，他几乎都要把前段时间的夜夜梦魇当做自己的错觉。

有的时候，余清离看着镜子里的自己，会觉得自己其实并没有来到这个世界，他还在和谈迟在一起，这个世界不过是他做的一个奇怪的梦。就连他膨起的腹部偶尔也无法带给他一种真实的感觉，反而会让他觉得自己是思念小蜗牛过度产生了幻觉。

“老余，上学去了，走咯！”

华胜山拍了拍他的肩膀，把余清离从思考中拉了出来。这天是周三，一个十分平常的日子，他们要迎接一天八门课和晚自习的小测验，就连中午留给他们休息的时间都只有可怜的两个小时。但就是在这样平凡的一个周三，一个消息如惊雷般，在所有学生的耳边炸响，也把一个不争的事实炸出了水面。

六班失踪的丁旭找到了。


	186. 鬼攻人受13

“什么？死了？”

余清离听到这个消息，忍不住猛得站起了身。他好像突然感觉到，自己的每一根汗毛都竖了起来，后背上也出了不少冷汗。

“是啊，你小声点，咱们学校还没说呢。”华胜山赶紧拉住余清离的袖子，悄悄说着。六班丁旭死亡的事情是他得到的小道消息，学校还没公布事实。不过就算如此，还是有不少同学知道了这个事情，一时间，人人自危。

“这……”余清离之前从未把丁旭失踪的事情看得很大，他也万万没想到，应凝竟然会有这样大的胆子，竟然敢在学校的眼皮底下做这种事情。而想到之前她看自己的样子，余清离感觉到自己的头皮发紧，好像有人把刀架悬在了他的头顶上一样，不知道什么时候就会落下去。

不多时，在华胜山他们一小批人得到消息之后，学校也公布了这件事情。随着官方的确认，学生中间的恐慌情绪更甚，有不少胆子小的同学甚至都被吓哭了。

“呜呜呜，我想回家……”

“我也是……”

但是回应这些同学的低迷情绪的，却是学校的封校通知。学校规定，为了学生们的安全起见，也为了更好地配合警方调查，学校禁止学生随意出校，两周一次的放假也暂时取消。

没有人能随便进出学校，这一举动看似合理，但落到实处却并不容易。这首先需要面对的，便是焦急的学生家长们。不少家长都闹到了校长那里，强烈要求把自己的孩子接回去，但都被校方以配合调查为由拒绝了。家长几次聚集到学校门口抗议，但都没有成效。在警方表示会加大力度调查和保护校内学生们之后，家长们才勉强离去。

学生们也对学校的做法十分不满。学校封校的消息公布一周之内，还有同学觉得这是为自己的安全着想，但随着时间过去，并没有新的受害者，警方的调查也陷入了僵局，同学们逐渐安耐不住情绪，出校的呼声日渐高涨。

华胜山一开始便对学校的做法不甚满意，更何况随着时间流逝，学校内人心浮动，也影响到了他，他的脾气也越发暴躁，时常做一些激烈的举动。

华胜山的变化也是其他同学变化的缩影。在这一个星期内，余清离亲眼看到，在这种压抑沉闷的氛围的影响下，不少同学都好像完全变了一个人一样，校内经常出现剧烈的争吵，又是甚至会演变成肢体冲突。这加剧了余清离心中的不安感。

而让余清离如芒在背的，莫过于应凝了。这个姑娘最近不仅行为举止更加古怪阴森，而且肉眼可见的是，她的肚腹部鼓胀得很厉害，好像揣了一个大水球一样，也多亏了学校老师最近忙于应付警方调查，没有空当去管她，不然就大魔王的性子，一定会把应凝抓去好好问问。

余清离最近对应凝的存在十分敏感，故而最先发现应凝身上的变化。而且就在他发现没多久，应凝好像是打破了什么壁垒一样，腹部像吹气球一样鼓了起来。

余清离听到，偶尔有人问起来，应凝就会甜甜地说她是胃里出了毛病，她回答的时候声音好听极了，但却让余清离有种不寒而栗的感觉。

甚至有一次，余清离从教室前面回到自己座位时，看到应凝抬起头，眼神直直地看向自己的腹部，接着又给了余清离一个意味深长的眼神。这眼神差点让余清离当场就跳了起来，他赶忙回到座位，自然也忽视了应凝嘴角勾起的一个机械的弧度。

“唉我说，咱们什么时候能出去啊，这都过了一个星期了，他们什么也没查出来。要是他们一直查不出来，也不能一直把我们关着吧。”华胜山吐槽着，他其实已经厌倦了这种生活，学校又迟迟不给结果，让他的神经一直紧绷着，好像不知道什么时候就会突然断掉一样。

“快了，快了……”余清离回答的时候，眼神往应凝那边瞥了一眼。他看着应凝，心下冒出了一个不好的想法。

“啊——”

次日凌晨，一声尖叫打破了校园的宁静。


	187. 鬼攻人受14

“我也不知道……我早上起来的时候，就、就已经这样了……”

“昨天晚上？昨天晚上……我没听到什么动静啊……我什么也不知道呜呜……”

女生话还没说完，便转过头悄悄抹起了眼泪。坐在她旁边的另外一和女生和她一样，面色苍白，上下嘴唇正发着抖，显然没想到这种事情会发生在自己身上。

“好了警察同志，你看孩子们也吓得不轻，您要不先给他们几天时间缓一缓，过上两天再过来？”一旁的教导主任正和警察打着圆场，在她的建议下，警察同意隔天再来讯问。

“都看什么看，都给我该去哪去哪，班主任呢？把你们班的都学生们领走！”教导主任把楼下成堆聚集的学生赶跑之后，步履匆匆，心里想的却是最近发生在学校里的种种怪事。

“你听说了吗？昨晚高一的一个女生在宿舍里上吊了！”

“什么什么？你快详细说说！”

“还不是今早警察都来了，他们就是为了这事。你们是没看见，那教导主任的脸色黑得像是糊了的锅底一样，哈哈哈哈！”

一大早，下了第一节课，教室里就像炸了锅一样，人人都在讨论早上发生的事情。知道一点情况的同学绘声绘色地描述着，其他同学听得比上课还要认真，等到打了上课铃，他们才意犹未尽地回到自己的座位上。

又出事了。余清离的心猛得提了起来。之前他虽有预感，但却没想到会发生得这样快。上课前，他转头悄悄看向应凝的座位，发现她并不在教室。

她会在哪里？余清离一直到上午结束，都无法集中注意力，中午和华胜山去食堂的时候，也浑浑噩噩无精打采的。

“哎老余，你听我说话了没有。”华胜山一开始说了一通话，但他看到余清离眼神飘忽，神色郁郁，便拍了一下他的肩膀说道。

“哦哦哦，你说你说，我在听呢。”余清离被猛得拍了一下，终于把注意力放在了现实世界。

华胜山一副“你刚才果然没听我说话”的样子，道：“我刚才是说，我觉得今天早上那个上——吊自杀的事情很奇怪，那小姑娘前几天还好好的，我听说她家境也可以，怎么会说死就死呢？”

余清离点了点头。他感觉，虽然华胜山这人平时是粗神经了些，但是在这种事情上，他的心思可是细得很，预感也很准确。

“我就觉得吧，这件事情古怪得很。你说会不会是因为那个……”华胜山转头给余清离做了一个口型，余清离从这形状可以看出，他说的是一个“鬼”字。

余清离接着抿了抿嘴唇，面上的神色也越发凝重。其实不光是华胜山觉得这事蹊跷得很，多半和非自然因素有关，不少同学也把它们联想在了一起。余清离有很大的把握确定这件事情和附在应凝身上的东西有关，但奈何他光知道可没什么用，他在这方面一点忙也帮不上。

“会不会真的……”华胜山越想越害怕，最后干脆打了个哆嗦。他摇摇头，试图把这个想法忘在脑后。

“不管是什么，我们都很危险。”余清离嘴里冒出的这样一句话让华胜山突然感觉浑身发冷，他搓了搓手，赶紧把手放进口袋里，和余清离一起快步离去。

在同一所学校，一个月内竟然会发生两起涉及学生死亡的恶性事件，并且警方花费了大量的人力物力，依旧没有得到任何结果，这一事实让全校师生和家长都陷入了恐慌情绪中。谁也不知道自己会不会是下一个，这种事情会不会降临到自己孩子的头上。

从上午发现应凝没有在上课之后，余清离这边一直在关注她的情况，但是直到下午她都迟迟没有出现。余清离等待的心日益焦灼，他甚至开始想，应凝一直不来教室，是不是发现了其他的猎物。要是这样的话，不仅是学校，甚至校外的人也会十分危险。

不过，这样想的余清离似乎忽视了一个问题，那就是附在应凝身上的东西能否脱离学校的范围。若是他知道这一点的话，可能会缓解一下他的情绪。但现在余清离并不知道，并且还为这个想法深深担忧着，直到次日应凝出现在教室，他竟然不合时宜地长舒了一口气。  
  



	188. 鬼攻人受15-1

不过应凝出现之前的那天晚上，对于所有学生而言，恐怕是最难熬的一个夜晚了。和死亡女生待在一个寝室的同学自然是不消说，其他同学的内心也备受煎熬。

所有人都没有想过，自己所在的学校会接二连三地发生这种事情，而这件事情也让他们回忆起了最近的种种诡异事件。

有的同学信誓旦旦地声称，自己不久前晚上在宿舍的走廊里看到过披头散发的白衣女鬼。有的情侣说，他们之前就在小树林里被什么东西追着跑，还好他们跑得快，不然恐怕也见不到第二天的太阳了。而有的同学则想起了他们刚入校时，学长学姐给他们说的一个传闻。据说学校以前以前是一个坟场，是前些年才决定把学校建在这个地方的。

种种传言闹得人心惶惶，在这种情况下，几乎很少有人能够静下心来学习。老师们好像也被同学们的情绪给传染了一样，也很少再对他们要求什么了，每天上完课之后便匆匆离开教室，好像有什么东西会追赶他们一样。

对于学校以前是不是坟场这件事情，余清离是不太清楚，不过他却知道，这些事情恐怕都和“应凝”脱不开关系。短短一月时间，学校里就死了两个学生，这还没加上先前最早的那个，据说他虽然渐渐好转，但却一直痴痴楞楞的，话也说不利索。

但就在这个时候，学校依旧不肯放人，学生们还是被圈在校园里。若说之前余清离还是学校决定的积极拥护者，认为封校是在保护学生的话，现在余清离却觉得，正是学校的这个决定，反而把“猎物”圈在了笼子里，让学生们的处境更加危险。

面对学校的这个决定，已经有同学们表示不满了。而就在前些天的晚上，还闹出了学生集体翻墙的事情，最后他们当然都被保安给带了回去。学校倒没给他们处分，不过这件事情还是在学生中间撕开了一个口子，越来越多的人开始想要出校了。

华胜山就是其中之一。

“老余，你说学校这么关着咱们也不是个事儿啊。咱们对他们调查又没什么帮助，天天待在这里咱自己也危险啊。”某天课间，华胜山和余清离抱怨道。

“哎你可别说，我可是觉得，把咱们关住了，对那群人调查可有大帮助呢！”前排的郑朗转过头，插嘴道。

“哦？你倒是说说！”一听这话，周围不少同学都起了兴趣，纷纷凑了过来。

“咳，这很简单。你看，关我们容易吗？能不容易吗？咱们是学生，在学校里不听老师的话听谁的话？”他顿了顿，环顾四周，似乎在观察周围人的表情。

“那比起关我们，封锁全市是不是困难多了？那人有多少啊，他们怎么会管的过来嘛！把咱们关起来，既减少了管理的麻烦，最重要的是，还能把问题完全压在咱这个学校里，不会让那个‘谁知道是什么人’跑到外面，一举两得嘛！”

“啪！”说完，郑朗还拍了拍手 ，好像在为上面的决定鼓掌一样，不过众人听完之后，反而都神色凝重。同学们面面相觑，似乎不肯相信自己被“放弃”了一样。

“不会吧，学校不会不管我们的……”一个女生小声地说。

“哼，我说什么！我就知道他们封校不安好心，果然如此！”这是一个十分善于“马后炮”的同学，此时他站了起来，面色愤愤，但同学们却没时间理他了。

“怎么办，我们现在也没办法和家长联系了，又出不去……”说话的是一个顶着锅盖头的男生，长得白白净净的，一看就是个好孩子。

……

等同学们大都发表完自己的观点后，郑朗终于出声了。“谁说我们不可以出去的？去年我和阿诚一起散步的时候，在小树林里发现了一个小门。这个门是开着的，只要我们能找到这个门，就可以出去了。”站在他旁边的阿诚作证一样点了点头，给众人吃下了一颗定心丸。

“你怎么能确定可以再找到那个门呢？”有人问道。

郑朗摇摇头，“所以这看你们愿不愿意赌了。是选择一直被关在学校里，面对未知的风险，不知道自己什么时候死掉，还是选择去小树林那里碰碰运气，万一找到门，就能出去了，找不到的话，再回来就是了——百利而无一害嘛！”

听完郑朗的话，同学们都有点心动。他们交头接耳一阵之后，很快便定下了当天晚上结伴去小树林的事情。

一直在旁边默默围观的华胜山也有点意动，他戳了戳余清离，“哎老余，你说咱要不要和他们一起？”


	189. 鬼攻人受15-2

“一起？”余清离喃喃道。一起去找校门的话，倒也没什么，而且郑朗这个主意可谓是避开了所有不利的地方。但是，不知道怎么回事，余清离总有一种奇怪的预感，今天晚上一定会有什么事发生。而如果他们去了的话，这件事情就会发生在他们中的某一个人身上。

“还有没有一起的？”郑朗高声喊着。已经有不少同学到他那里报名参加了，还有一些人把他围得紧紧的，生怕自己错过了什么。

“我！我和余清离！”

还没等余清离再仔细想一想，华胜山便嘴快地给他们两个人报上了名。“去一下呗，人多了一起，正好做个伴。哎，难道你还想接着在这里待着啊？”华胜山说后一句话的时候，声音明显压低了。

“也……行吧。”木已成舟，余清离自知自己已经无法再拒绝了。他想着，就算今天晚上会发生什么事的话，大不了他看着华胜山就是了。而且，这么多人一起去，也不一定就一定会发生在他们身上。

“都干什么呢？还不回到各自的座位上去！上课了！”大魔王一句话，拥挤的人群立刻就分散开了。只是在回到座位之前，大家交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

直到当天下午放学时，余清离还在反省自己，觉得自己不应该答应和他们一起去。但是，他心里又有一种声音在告诉他，说他这样做也没错，去碰碰运气也好。

于是就这样纠结着，晚自习很快下课了。按照约定好的，同学们陆续离开教室，分头前往小树林。

“嘘！小点声，有人！”

还没到地方，余清离就看到远处的小树林里传来了一束光线。他刚想迈步去看看，便被旁边的一个同学拽了回去。

“大家听我说，现在是九点四十五，等十点的时候，树林的保安亭会交班，那个时候正好是咱们溜进去的时候。到时候里面的保安一出来，大家就立刻看我的手势，都跟着我走。速度要快，声音要轻，不能被保安发现了！”

郑朗的声音回荡在余清离心中。他抬头看了一眼郑朗，竟然莫名觉得这个人还挺机灵的。在听郑朗说过话之后，余清离心中突然紧张了起来。他的心脏怦怦直跳，头脑也务必清晰，对于周围的感知也敏锐极了，任何动静都逃不过他的耳朵。

“华子，一会儿你跟紧我，别跑丢了。”

“好了好了，我知道了。”

华胜山对余清离的叮嘱并不太在意。他也和余清离一样，浑身紧张得很，不过这种紧张更多地带去了兴奋，他感觉自己从未有过这种兴奋的感觉，浑身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着要去“冒险”。在这种情况下，他自然不会把余清离的话听进去了。

知道华胜山多半没有听到自己讲话，余清离在心里叹了口气，用衣服把两人的胳膊绑了起来，打了个死结。完成后，他满意地拍着这个结，心里的担忧终于减少了几分。

“走！”

郑朗看到保安走出了亭子，马上做了一个手势。同学们一个接一个，悄悄地走在小树林前的林荫小道上。加上余清离和华胜山在内，这次一共来了足有十人，清一色的男生，明显都是胆子大的。

“快快快！”

在郑朗的指挥下，十人顺利进入小树林，并且成功躲开了保安的视线。等走到小树林里的道上时，余清离还感觉有些不真实，心中感慨他们刚才竟然这么简单就突破了保安的“防线”。

几人沿着小道往树林深处走着，他们的脚步踩在落下的树叶上，“嘎吱嘎吱”响着。打头的那个自然是郑朗和阿诚，郑朗手里举着一个手电筒，为他们照着明。由于害怕被人发现，他专门拿了一个小功率的手电筒，光线很弱，所以几人离得很近。

“臭六子，你干嘛拍我脑袋！”

“我哪有！”

“你就有！就有！”

走了一会儿，不知道是谁喊了一声，队伍里出现了小范围的骚乱。几人停下之后，一开始说话的同学非要说是他身后的六子拍他脑袋，六子不承认，两人就这样小声吵了起来。

“好了好了都别吵了！现在，后一个人双手拉着前一个人的衣服，继续。”郑朗说道。几人照做了，果然之后的一小段路上没有再出现任何事情。


	190. 鬼攻人受15-3

几人又走了一段，在树林中间的时候，中间的一个人突然停下了，弄得后面跟着的人一个搓手不及。

一个尖利的声音响起：“你怎么回事啊？怎么突然停下了？”

“我？我还想问你呢！你刚才干什么吧手放到我脖子里面去？很冷的好吗？！”前一个人不满地转头。

“天地良心，我什么时候做过这种事？”后一个人也是一脸茫然，他抬了抬手，道：“我刚才可是一直拉着你的衣服呢好吗？哪里还有手去冰你的脖子？你难道没感觉到我拽着你的衣服吗？”

前一个人回忆了一下，确实隐约记得被人拽着衣服的感觉。“奇怪，那刚才谁把手放在我脖子上的……”那人喃喃道。

“哎呦！谁撞我！”

还没等众人解决完这件事情，队伍的最末尾又传来一个人的惊声。余清离靠他最近，赶忙回头查看情况。只见站在他后面的舒宁正惊慌地拍着身上的衣服，跺着脚，好像离队伍的距离也越来越远。

余清离赶紧把他拉到队伍里，在他拍衣服的时候，问：“刚才怎么了？”他还往后瞥了两眼，就在想要收回视线的时候，突然在后面的一片黑暗中看到了一个亮亮的东西，余清离没仔细看，便听到舒宁讲：“刚刚有人想要扒掉我的衣服！但是我身后明明没人的！”

“扒衣服？哈哈哈哈！该不会是个女色鬼吧哈哈哈！”不知道是谁，在听到舒宁的话之后，竟然笑了起来。队伍里有不少半大孩子，一涉及到这种男女之间的话题，便生出些许暧昧的心思。

舒宁一听大家都在笑他，不由急了：“真的！真的有人扒我衣服！我没骗你们！郑哥，我……我不想去了，你们去吧，我先回宿舍了。”说完，舒宁似乎不想再听到众人的笑声，便转头跑向了后面的黑暗中。

“哎！”余清离在他身后喊着，他原本还想陪着舒宁一起回去，但是他前面的华胜山拉住了余清离，道：“嗨没事，你让他自己回去吧！从这儿到宿舍没几步路，很快他就能回去了！”

“就是，郑哥，咱还是继续往前走吧！那个门是不是快找到了啊！”不少人都赞同继续寻找，郑朗摸了摸下巴，道：“行，咱就继续。我记得再往前面不到一百米就到尽头了，咱们到那里找起来也方便些。”

就这样，几人继续往前走。少了一个舒宁，队伍里剩下了九个人，余清离也由倒数第二排到了最后一名。

夜晚的寒风吹在余清离的脸颊上，钻进他的衣服里，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。“刚才出来的时候有这么冷吗？”余清离在心里默默想道，他总觉得随着他们深入树林，周围的温度好像越来越低了。

“不过没关系，我有一个‘小火炉’呢。”余清离在口袋里的手悄悄摸了摸肚腹前的凸起，那里暖洋洋的，也多少给了余清离一点安全感。

“柴壮！我给你说过好几次了吧！就不能放过我的脖子吗？我知道我的脖子暖和，但你的手真的很冷好吗？”任宇颇有些无奈地说道。他也是实在没办法了，刚才柴壮就多次“骚扰”过他的脖子，他之前好不容易说出来，但大家的注意力又都被舒宁给吸引去了，他只好转过头去，低声警告着。

但他刚转头，却愣住了。柴壮的双手都正拉着自己的衣服，根本没办法再多出来一只往自己脖子里放。那刚才待在他脖子上的又是什么东西？任宇感到一股寒意一下子涌上他的心头。他张了张嘴，却说不出话来。但紧接着，他却好像看到了什么东西一样，猛得瞪大了眼睛，发出了一声尖叫。

“啊——”

任宇的声音把其他人的注意力都吸引了过来，几人也不再站成一条线了，纷纷放下前一个人的衣服，围在任宇旁边。

“大宇子，怎么了？”

一人走上前去，想要拍拍任宇的肩膀，却被他躲了过去。只见任宇张嘴，脸上还带着惊恐的神情：“刚刚……刚刚后面……好像有什么东西跑过去了……”他的上下牙打着架，说话断断续续的。

“什么？”刚才问话的那人也回头看去，但却没发现什么。众人也说自己没有任何发现。

“奇怪，难道刚才是我看错了？”任宇低头低声道。“但是刚才一直有东西在摸我的脖子……”为了防止众人不信，他还专门把自己的脖子后面给众人看。

“那是什么？”眼尖的华胜山高声道。

余清离也闻声凑了上去，他看到了一个紫色的巴掌印，就在任宇的脖子后面。


	191. 鬼攻人受15-4

“这个印子……”余清离看着任宇脖子后的一片紫色，其他人听到之后，也纷纷凑了上来。

“什么？什么印子？”任宇一见大家都围在自己身后看，更加慌乱了，声音里也带着颤，手不自觉地往自己脖子后摸去。

“别动！我看看怎么回事。”郑朗也走到任宇旁边，众人见他来了，赶忙给他让出一条路来。来到任宇身后，他举起手电筒，自然也看到了那块紫色的印子。他拿手比划了一下，发觉这个印子比自己的手要大很多，而且比一般正常人的手恐怕都要大。

郑朗的心沉了下去，他原本只是想要带着同学们找一下学校的校门，没想到竟然在树林里碰见了这样奇怪的事情。而且，他看向现场的其他同学，见他们的表情也十分凝重，便知道他们都和自己想到一起去了——这件事情怕是和前些天发生在校园里的其他怪事有关。

一番思考之后，郑朗道：“咱们今天先回去吧。”还有人不太乐意，觉得自己出来一趟什么也没见到，郑朗解释了两句，见这人还十分不甘心的样子，便不耐烦道：“你想去就自己去吧，想回去的跟我走，不想回去的就去那边和他一起。”

一时间，窸窣声响了起来。有人的确不太甘心，比如刚刚的赵舟，钱锦也有些犹豫，但他瞧着大部分人都准备回去了，也就咬咬牙，跟上了大部队的节奏。

钱锦看着一旁孤零零站着的赵舟，心下不忍，想把人劝回来，道：“赵舟，要不你还是回来吧，大家一起行动比较安全。”

“是啊是啊，大家一起总好一些。”也有其他人附和道。

赵舟原本有些心动，但他又看了一眼郑朗，心里的不甘心占了上风，“不用了，我自己一个人也能找到，你们明天就等着我的好消息吧！”说完，他就头也不回地往前走去。

众人见她心意已决，也不好再劝什么了。回去的路上，余清离想着刚才任宇后脖颈上的掌印，心中不解。他看向唯一似乎可能知道什么的郑朗，凑到他身边，小声问道：“郑哥，任宇脖子上的那个印子到底是怎么回事啊？”

郑朗转头，见是余清离，心里有些诧异，但他还是回答道：“不是什么大事，就是咱们被一些不干净的东西给盯上了，之前的恶作剧恐怕也是那个东西弄的。”见到余清离的表情微变，郑朗便笑道：“不用担心，咱们只要及时回去了就不会有什么大事。至于赵舟……哼！”

余清离若有所思地点了点头。不过他觉得，郑朗的话恐怕只能听一半，冥冥之中他有种感觉，今天来参加这场“冒险”的同学之后的日子，可能都不会太好过了。至于他自己，余清离摸着鼓起的肚子，他竟然有一种诡异的安全感，总感觉自己好像受到什么东西庇佑一样，可以安然地躲过这次的危机。

果不其然，当天晚上回去，便又不少同学发起了热，尤其是任宇，他发了高烧，整个人都烧糊涂了，最后被他的三个舍友给送到了医务室，在那里躺了三天才好全了。

而被人扒衣服的舒宁则起了满身的疹子，这疹子第二天又离奇地消了下去。一直说六子拍自己脑袋的汪有林的头发直接竖了起来，无论他怎么梳都下不去，直到第三天这种情况才得到了好转。

至于选择一个人继续往前走的赵舟，他回来倒是回来了，但人好像傻了一样，一直在喃喃地说着什么，要么咧嘴大笑，要么瑟缩着身子发抖。据他的室友讲，赵舟回来的时候应该是夜里，因为他起床的时候就发现赵舟已经躺在床上了，只是把被子裹得很近，而且快到上课的点也不起床，这个时候舍友才觉得不对，凑近了才发现了赵舟的不对劲。

看到了一同前去的几人的悲惨经历，余清离着实为自己和华胜山捏了一把汗。不过，他两个人倒是一直活蹦乱跳的，倒是显得在几人中比较显眼了。

余清离清楚地记得，那天晚上回去他就做了个梦。梦里还是那个红衣男子，他自己完全不能动弹，只能观察着周围的情况。他记得男子俯身把什么东西喂到了自己嘴里，又腥又臭，颜色也黑乎乎的十分不讨喜，要不是余清离在梦里不能反抗，他恨不得马上吐出来。

“我才走了几天，怎么这么不乖啊？小麻烦精。”男人给余清离喂完东西，语气轻佻。“哼，不过区区一个小鬼，竟然也敢觊觎本王看上的东西。”这句话说得，让余清离感觉被什么东西劈了一下一样，还好他无法掌握自己的身体，不然非要跳起来了。

都什么年代了，怎么还有人自称本王。难道这人之前是古代的王爷吗？对于眼前这个红衣男子，余清离有太多的问题。不过总是没等他问出口，自己便从梦中醒来了。


	192. 鬼攻人受16

余清离不知道的是，那天晚上“应凝”为什么只是吓唬他们，而并没有对他们做任何实质性的事情。那天晚上，他很确定跟着他们的东西就是“应凝”，但是众人最后却都能完好无损地回来。

这并不是余清离太过无情，毕竟他也觉得大家都平安回来就是最好的结果，但他还是感觉到“应凝”很明显地放了众人一马。难道它本质是良善的吗？余清离对此表示怀疑。

而事实也证明，“应凝”下起手来，从来不会手软。又一桩怪事在学校里发生了，而这也再次证实了余清离对“应凝”的看法，也让它之前“仁慈”的原因成了一个谜团。

就在几人“探险”的三天后，几人中病得最严重的赵舟还在医务室里躺着的时候，高一一班的一间女生宿舍发生了一件事情。当时住在宿舍里的女生们都没太在意，但事后她们却都十分后悔当初的选择。

唐柳记得很清楚，那是一天早上，自己很早起床运动，回来的路上照例为舍友们的水壶里打满了水，也顺便给她们捎上了早饭。

等她回来的时候，已经有两位舍友起床了，只有孔竹还没起床。唐柳见时间不早了，再不喊孔竹起床她上课就要迟到了，便坐到孔竹旁边，想要拍一拍她，把她喊起来。

只是她屁股刚刚坐到孔竹的床铺上，便见到孔竹一个激灵直接起身坐直了身子，这个时候唐柳才猛然想起来，孔竹好像最不喜欢别人坐她的床。唐柳一心急也就犯了这个忌讳，她连连道歉解释，只是见到孔竹已经起床了，她也就没再多催她。唐柳告诉她自己帮她打了早饭放在桌上之后，便和其他两人一起去教室了。

但是，在接下来的时间里，已经起床的孔竹却并没有来到教室。唐柳一开始还有些奇怪，不过和她同住的荀思彤说可能是因为孔竹身体不舒服之后，唐柳这才回忆起前段时间孔竹一直和她们抱怨头疼的事情。所以班主任问起的时候，她们几个舍友便都为孔竹打着掩护。

当时几人都想着，等中午回去问一问孔竹就好了，也就没太当回事。只是在学校里经历过几件奇怪的事之后，几人心里多少会有一些不好的联想。唐柳心思细，想的也多，她琢磨着，一旦中午的情况有什么不对，她就去找人通知班主任。

华胜山也就是在这个时候被委以“重任”的。说起唐柳和华胜山，熟悉他们的人都知道两人是堂兄妹，两家的父母关系极好，所以两个小辈也是从小一起玩到大的。这次的事情，唐柳也只和华胜山一个人说了。

不过华胜山是一个有什么事情都要和“好哥们”一起分享的人，自然也把唐柳和他说的事情告知了余清离。

“你说她觉得她的舍友不太对劲，她回去询问她室友的情况，一旦不对就让咱们准备通知她的班主任？”余清离怀疑地重复道。

华胜山煞有其事地点了点那头：“是了是了，糖糖向来很敏感的，所以在这方面我们家都是听她的。”

“什么你们家，明明是你自己吧！”一旁的同学听到华胜山的话，结合刚才唐柳来过的事情，不知道脑补了什么，调笑一般地说着。

“……你……你别乱说！”出乎余清离意料的是，在听到这番话之后，向来神经大条大大咧咧的华胜山竟然涨红了一张脸，憋了半天才憋出来这一句话。

“你不是吧？”余清离有些不可思议。“嗯……就是你想的那样。不管了，你可是我好哥们，今天一定要跟我一起守着才行。”华胜山咕哝道。

余清离笑着同意了。没想到华胜山竟然也有害羞的时候，这就是年少的喜欢吧。余清离摸摸感叹道。

唐柳在和华胜山说过之后，心里多少有了些底，回宿舍的脚步也坚定了许多。等她到了宿舍，另外两个室友还没有回来，唐柳就见到孔竹还在床上坐着，用的就是她之前离开的时候的那个姿势。

唐柳见状，心里有些打鼓。但是她还是没往很坏的地方想，觉得应该没什么大事，便推门进屋了。“小竹你是不是头又痛了？我给你打了午饭，给你放桌上了啊。”唐柳试探地和孔竹说了句话，期间她尽量保持自己语气的自然，不过在看到孔竹对她的话毫无反应的时候，唐柳已经安耐不住内心的恐惧了。

还好，就在此时，其他两位室友回来了。荀思彤向来是个胆子大的，她也问了孔竹几句，见孔竹没有反应，便直接走到孔竹面前，伸出手在她眼前晃了晃。但正等着她想要收回手的时候，孔竹猛得抓住了，任凭荀思彤怎么用力，都无法抽开手来。

“你干什么？快点放开！啊啊啊啊！疼！”荀思彤越是用力挣脱，孔竹的手劲也越大，最后因为害怕把手折断，荀思彤只好放弃了用力，可谁知也就是在她泄力的那一瞬间，她感觉到孔竹的手劲并没有减小，反而突然增大。

“咔嚓！”是手骨折断的声音。

“啊——我的手！”

这件事情发生地太快，唐柳和一旁的周妙还没来得及反应，便听到荀思彤惨叫一声。也就在这时，唐柳才发现，孔竹的眼睛里毫无神采，好像被一层白雾给遮住了一样，看起来……看起来和人全无半点相似之处！

“喂？糖糖，怎么了……”教学楼那边待命的华胜山接了电话，他本以为应该没什么事，甚至都快要睡着了，但唐柳的话却让他猛得清醒了。

“什么？”一旁的余清离追问道。

华胜山面色焦急，但唐柳没说清楚，他也不知道具体发生了什么，情急之下只好抓住余清离的胳膊，道：“她说救命！”


	193. 鬼攻人受16

余清离不知道的是，那天晚上“应凝”为什么只是吓唬他们，而并没有对他们做任何实质性的事情。那天晚上，他很确定跟着他们的东西就是“应凝”，但是众人最后却都能完好无损地回来。

这并不是余清离太过无情，毕竟他也觉得大家都平安回来就是最好的结果，但他还是感觉到“应凝”很明显地放了众人一马。难道它本质是良善的吗？余清离对此表示怀疑。

而事实也证明，“应凝”下起手来，从来不会手软。又一桩怪事在学校里发生了，而这也再次证实了余清离对“应凝”的看法，也让它之前“仁慈”的原因成了一个谜团。

就在几人“探险”的三天后，几人中病得最严重的赵舟还在医务室里躺着的时候，高一一班的一间女生宿舍发生了一件事情。当时住在宿舍里的女生们都没太在意，但事后她们却都十分后悔当初的选择。

唐柳记得很清楚，那是一天早上，自己很早起床运动，回来的路上照例为舍友们的水壶里打满了水，也顺便给她们捎上了早饭。

等她回来的时候，已经有两位舍友起床了，只有孔竹还没起床。唐柳见时间不早了，再不喊孔竹起床她上课就要迟到了，便坐到孔竹旁边，想要拍一拍她，把她喊起来。

只是她屁股刚刚坐到孔竹的床铺上，便见到孔竹一个激灵直接起身坐直了身子，这个时候唐柳才猛然想起来，孔竹好像最不喜欢别人坐她的床。唐柳一心急也就犯了这个忌讳，她连连道歉解释，只是见到孔竹已经起床了，她也就没再多催她。唐柳告诉她自己帮她打了早饭放在桌上之后，便和其他两人一起去教室了。

但是，在接下来的时间里，已经起床的孔竹却并没有来到教室。唐柳一开始还有些奇怪，不过和她同住的荀思彤说可能是因为孔竹身体不舒服之后，唐柳这才回忆起前段时间孔竹一直和她们抱怨头疼的事情。所以班主任问起的时候，她们几个舍友便都为孔竹打着掩护。

当时几人都想着，等中午回去问一问孔竹就好了，也就没太当回事。只是在学校里经历过几件奇怪的事之后，几人心里多少会有一些不好的联想。唐柳心思细，想的也多，她琢磨着，一旦中午的情况有什么不对，她就去找人通知班主任。

华胜山也就是在这个时候被委以“重任”的。说起唐柳和华胜山，熟悉他们的人都知道两人是堂兄妹，两家的父母关系极好，所以两个小辈也是从小一起玩到大的。这次的事情，唐柳也只和华胜山一个人说了。

不过华胜山是一个有什么事情都要和“好哥们”一起分享的人，自然也把唐柳和他说的事情告知了余清离。

“你说她觉得她的舍友不太对劲，她回去询问她室友的情况，一旦不对就让咱们准备通知她的班主任？”余清离怀疑地重复道。

华胜山煞有其事地点了点那头：“是了是了，糖糖向来很敏感的，所以在这方面我们家都是听她的。”

“什么你们家，明明是你自己吧！”一旁的同学听到华胜山的话，结合刚才唐柳来过的事情，不知道脑补了什么，调笑一般地说着。

“……你……你别乱说！”出乎余清离意料的是，在听到这番话之后，向来神经大条大大咧咧的华胜山竟然涨红了一张脸，憋了半天才憋出来这一句话。

“你不是吧？”余清离有些不可思议。“嗯……就是你想的那样。不管了，你可是我好哥们，今天一定要跟我一起守着才行。”华胜山咕哝道。

余清离笑着同意了。没想到华胜山竟然也有害羞的时候，这就是年少的喜欢吧。余清离摸摸感叹道。

唐柳在和华胜山说过之后，心里多少有了些底，回宿舍的脚步也坚定了许多。等她到了宿舍，另外两个室友还没有回来，唐柳就见到孔竹还在床上坐着，用的就是她之前离开的时候的那个姿势。

唐柳见状，心里有些打鼓。但是她还是没往很坏的地方想，觉得应该没什么大事，便推门进屋了。“小竹你是不是头又痛了？我给你打了午饭，给你放桌上了啊。”唐柳试探地和孔竹说了句话，期间她尽量保持自己语气的自然，不过在看到孔竹对她的话毫无反应的时候，唐柳已经安耐不住内心的恐惧了。

还好，就在此时，其他两位室友回来了。荀思彤向来是个胆子大的，她也问了孔竹几句，见孔竹没有反应，便直接走到孔竹面前，伸出手在她眼前晃了晃。但正等着她想要收回手的时候，孔竹猛得抓住了，任凭荀思彤怎么用力，都无法抽开手来。

“你干什么？快点放开！啊啊啊啊！疼！”荀思彤越是用力挣脱，孔竹的手劲也越大，最后因为害怕把手折断，荀思彤只好放弃了用力，可谁知也就是在她泄力的那一瞬间，她感觉到孔竹的手劲并没有减小，反而突然增大。

“咔嚓！”是手骨折断的声音。

“啊——我的手！”

这件事情发生地太快，唐柳和一旁的周妙还没来得及反应，便听到荀思彤惨叫一声。也就在这时，唐柳才发现，孔竹的眼睛里毫无神采，好像被一层白雾给遮住了一样，看起来……看起来和人全无半点相似之处！

“喂？糖糖，怎么了……”教学楼那边待命的华胜山接了电话，他本以为应该没什么事，甚至都快要睡着了，但唐柳的话却让他猛得清醒了。

“什么？”一旁的余清离追问道。

华胜山面色焦急，但唐柳没说清楚，他也不知道具体发生了什么，情急之下只好抓住余清离的胳膊，道：“她说救命！”


	194. 鬼攻人受17

等着华胜山和余清离喊上老师，来到女生宿舍楼下的时候，唐柳和周妙正在楼下扶着荀思彤，而后者正扶着垂下的胳臂，脸上布满了惊恐的神色。

“老师，孔竹不知道怎么回事，一直抓住彤彤姐的手腕不放，我们两人费了好大力才让她松手。”周妙一见到老师，便忍不住说着。

唐柳也道：“是啊，要不是我们两个人合力，现在彤彤姐的手还被抓着呢。”

“行了，现在你们赶紧把小荀送到医务室去！”老师检查完荀思彤的手腕，发觉情况不太好。说完，便准备去她们的宿舍看看情况。

“老师，我们把……把孔竹锁在屋子里了，她刚刚发了疯，我们好容易逃出来，您去的时候小心一些。”唐柳把老师喊住，又说了两句。

“这……”老师一听，也有些为难。她一来不知道孔竹的具体情况，二来自己力气也不大，万一……

“老师，我跟你一起去吧。”就在这时，余清离站了出来。在华胜山不解和担忧的注视下，他回了一个安抚式的眼神，之后便坚定地站到了老师旁边。

“这可是女生宿舍……也行，有个男孩子跟着我也放心些。那你们快去医务室吧，我们去你们宿舍看看。”老师只犹豫了一下，便答应了。

两人在宿管那里登过记之后，余清离便冒着宿管阿姨关怀的目光，走上了楼梯。对于宿管阿姨的眼神，余清离还颇有些不解。这时，老师有些不好意思地道：“小余啊，我为了让你进来，说你帮你妹妹收拾东西，你别介意啊。”

妹妹啊。余清离摇摇头，若说唐柳是他妹妹，倒也说得过去，不过，是弟媳恐怕更准确呢。想到这个词，余清离赶紧甩甩脑袋，想要把这点想法甩掉。

孔竹……她到底是怎么回事？越往上走，余清离心里的不安感便越来越明显，等来到五楼，也就是唐柳宿舍所在的楼层，远远地，余清离就听到了一些凄厉的叫声。楼道里已经有不少女生出来查看是怎么回事了，看到有老师过来，还带着一个男生，便都从自己的宿舍里出来了。

余清离转头和老师对视了一眼，都从彼此的眼睛中看到了一丝担忧。见到老师靠近唐柳她们的宿舍，有女生大胆地告诉老师，说这叫声自从唐柳她们锁门就一直有了，而且频率也越来越高，这才把大部分女生都“赶”出寝室。

见两人过来，围观的众人赶忙让出了一条过道。两人来到唐柳宿舍门前，原本想从门前窗户玻璃里看一下里面的情况，但玻璃却被人从里面糊上了一层报纸。

“孔竹同学！孔竹同学你还在里面吗？怎么样了？”壮着胆子，老师拍了拍门，朝里面喊了一句。但是里面并没有任何回应，一直存在的尖叫声也停下了。她趴在门边上，想要听一下里面的声音，却只听到几声关节上下磨动时发出的响声。老师的心里有些打鼓，她有些害怕，但又不能不顾学生的安危。

“还是先通知一下教导吧。”老师拿起手机，播 拨通了教导主任的电话，电话那边就传来了教导主任尖锐的嗓音。

“什么事？”

老师赶紧一五一十地把女生宿舍发生的情况和她说了，就在她说话的时候，唐柳的宿舍里又发出了几声尖叫。这尖叫声十分急促，让老师忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“要不，要不咱们还是打开门看看吧。万一孔竹……”说话的是一个平时和孔竹关系很好的女生，她听到里面的声音，有些于心不忍，甚至开始责怪唐柳她们为什么要把孔竹给锁在屋里。

老师刚才被尖叫声给吓到了，此时还有些寒噤，拿着钥匙的手也抖着。余清离见状，上前道：“老师，要不我来开门吧。我多少是个男生，如果有什么情况也能及时应对。”

不知为何，老师就这样被余清离给说服了，把钥匙递给了他。余清离拿到钥匙，摸到了上面的汗津，心里也有些打鼓。他有种预感，里面的东西绝不是善茬——余清离之所以称它为东西，是因为他能感觉到，它已经不再是人了。

“大家退后一下，我要开门了。”周围的女生们下意识就听了余清离的话，但她们没有经历唐柳她们经历的事情，自然对里面的人缺乏害怕，所以也都扬着脖子，一副等着看热闹的样子。

“咔嚓。”

余清离开了锁，轻轻推门。预料中的阻力并没有出现，这让余清离稍微松了口气。但紧接着，就在他继续，想要把门推开的时候，他感觉到，有什么东西逼近了大门，他赶忙停住了推门的手。

“！！！”透过门缝，余清离看到了一张如死灰一样的脸，苍白，毫无血色，眼角被青灰色填满。余清离只不小心和那东西对视了一眼，便感觉自己的心跳仿佛停止了。一瞬间，他的脑海里只剩下一个想法——这个人是一具活尸。


	195. 鬼攻人受18

“突！突！突！”

余清离感到，自己周围的声音仿佛都消失了，他只能听到自己心脏跳动的声音。他面前的这个人，这根枯瘦的手臂，泛着青黑色的面部，以及干裂的嘴唇，好像只有这些能让余清离看进眼里一样。

他的身体僵硬，好像有一种未知的力量让他无法动弹，整个人木棍一样杵在那里。他想要说点什么，想要让围着的老师同学们知道里面的情况，但他却抬不起嘴唇，话语明明已经涌到了嗓子眼，但却说不出来。

“是你啊。”

他听到一个沙哑的女声说道。这人声音里有一种失落的情绪，好像余清离不应该出现在这里一样。不知怎的，余清离明明没看到孔竹开口，但却分明知道，这句话就是她说的。

“怎么是你啊。啧啧，可惜了。”这一下，声音里的失落意味更加明显了，而且还隐隐带着一丝嫌弃。“回去告诉他，他的人我不会动的。唉，老娘只是想要一点生人气，怎么就这么难呢。”这声音喟叹地说道。

接着，余清离看到，面前的人一下子转身，她原本倚着的门也就被自己毫不费力地推开了。余清离傻傻地看着打开的门，还有些没反应过来。预想之中的事情一件也没有发生，这原本是一件好事，但接连的第六感的失败让余清离产生了一种莫名的挫败感，他感觉好像有什么事情脱离了掌控一样。

“孔竹！”

等余清离被这一声尖叫给惊醒的时候，他发现身后有不少人涌入了唐柳的宿舍。而她们的目标十分一致，就是里面的孔竹，而后者竟然不知道什么时候倒在了地上。她面部向下，就直挺挺地趴在地上，没有束起的头发披在身后，乱糟糟的长发散了一地。

“快过来帮把手，帮我把孔竹同学送到医务室！”老师试图将孔竹抬起来，但她力气太小，失败了。余清离被老师一喊，也赶忙上前，和她一前一后，将倒在地上的孔竹抬了起来。只是，在抬人的过程中，余清离摸着孔竹僵硬的四肢和越发冰冷的身体，在心中默默叹了一口气。

“又送学生来了？”医务室的医生在看到医务室门口浩浩荡荡的人群时，摇了摇头，心想，最近学校送来的学生真是越来越多了，他加班的时间也变长了。不过他也没太多抱怨，毕竟救死扶伤是他们一入行就宣誓过的誓言，现在他所做的只是尽力履行罢了。

就在医生为孔竹检查的时候，他的表情越发凝重，原本的一丝倦意也一扫而空。“这种情况持续多久了？”他问着一旁的老师。

“这……”老师也不太清楚，她支吾了半天。“我去叫他们宿舍的人过来。”围观的一名女同学将在隔壁陪着荀思彤的唐柳叫了过来。

“孔竹吗？”想到孔竹刚才在宿舍里的举动，唐柳还有些害怕似的看了看床上躺着的人，见到这人闭着眼睛，应该不会突然跳起来再做一些奇怪的事情，这才放下心来，安心地回忆了一下。

“她最近都挺正常的，和我们一起上学，一起去食堂……我睡得晚，她每天睡觉也很早……嗯，如果有什么不对的地方的话，应该是她前些天一直说自己头疼，我们也不知道怎么回事，有的时候会一疼疼一天，问她吃过止痛药也不见好……之后、之后就是今天……你们应该都知道了。”

唐柳将孔竹的情况一五一十地和医生说了，不过她毕竟不是本人，了解到的情况也不过是皮毛而已。医生对她说的孔竹头疼一事有点印象，他记得之前就是这个小姑娘找自己开的止痛药。既然这是唯一的一件不寻常之事，医生决定从这里找到突破点。

说到做到，医生为孔竹的头部拍了片子，只是等结果出来之后，现场的老师同学们，还有医务室的医护人员无不面面相觑，好似看到了什么不可思议之事。

“这……这怎么可能！她的脑部……怎么会？她的大脑呢？！”医生看着手里的片子，面上的震惊溢于言表。

片子上显示，孔竹的大脑里空空如也，什么也没有了。


	196. 鬼攻人受19

孔竹的事情学校想瞒也瞒不住，不出一个晚上，整个学校的人都知道，有一个学生在学校里离奇地“丢失”了脑子的事情。一时间，学校里好不容易安抚下来一些的氛围再次躁动了起来，同学们之间见面的必谈话题也变成了什么时候能离开学校。

“老余，我说要是学校真放假了的话，要不你来我们家住吧。”华胜山也加入了这场讨论之中。“你家的情况我也知道，你爸妈常年不在，你一个人这时候也不太安全。”

余清离还是拒绝了华胜山的好意。他知道，这次回去，有一些事情必须是要他一个人去面对的。“你别担心，有事我会给你打电话的。”华胜山还是不太放心，不过也只是拍了拍余清离的肩膀。一切尽在不言中。

果不其然，次日，学校就正式宣布了放假的消息。与学生们的欢天喜地相比，老师们却并没有高兴起来。这种情况在校长办公室里尤甚。

“陈校长，我们真的要放学生们回去吗？警察那边……真的可以吗？”办公室里，教导主任急冲冲地跑到校长面前道。她的脸上带着焦急的神色，甚至还有些薄汗，不知情的还以为她是真心关心学生呢。

被称为陈校长的人，也就是在办公桌前的中年男子，他也一副愁眉苦脸的样子。“不行了啊小慧，再不放假他们回去，学生家长要来闹了。”说完，他也是深深地叹了一口气。

教导主任一听事情真的没有任何回旋的余地了，面上的焦急神色更甚。她着急得在办公室里来回踱步，高跟鞋的声音回荡在屋里。

突然，她抬头看向校长，眼神直勾勾地盯着他。“你说，会不会是她回来了……”话没说完，她自己就已经打了个寒战，没等校长回复，她就自我否定道：“不会的，不会是她的……都过了那么久了，说不定……说不定她已经去投胎了……嗯，一定是这样！”

从教导主任一提这件事情，校长的面色马上就不对了起来。当年那件事情，他算是一个主要的参与人，也是他把那件事情给压下去的，现在教导主任一提起来，当然让他想到了那年的那些不愉快。“提什么提？谁啊？我们学校好好的，怎么可能！这件事情就是巧合……对！就是巧合！”

教导主任明显也被校长的话给吓到了，她一个激灵，下意识就要跳起来。“行了，你先回去吧。对了，嘴巴给我闭紧一点，要是我从别的地方听到一点有关学校的不好言论，你就等着吧。”教导主任在校长那边碰了一鼻子灰，关门的时候，心里突然升起一阵不满。她哼了一声，便踩着高跟鞋离去了。

当天晚上，学生们就都陆陆续续地收拾好东西离开了。可也许是因为意识到了自己接下来将会面对什么，余清离收拾东西的时候心不在焉的，等到华胜山和他告别的时候也没能全部收拾完毕。

“老余，你抓紧走吧，这边已经不太安全了。”华胜山走之前拍了拍他的肩膀，“我听他们说，这边以前可是出过一个事儿的，最近的这些怪事都和之前的那件事有关。不过现在不方便说，等你回了家咱们再细聊吧。”余清离点点头，算是和他告别。

晚上休息的时候，也不知道是不是因为宿舍里突然少了另一个人，余清离竟然破天荒地没有睡着。他望着天花板，愣是睁着眼睛清醒了一宿。

清晨时分，已经有不少同学开始出校门了，这些大都是昨天没有离开的学生。等余清离加入他们，也拖着东西走出校门口的时候，他再次回头。但有一瞬间，余清离却好像看到学校的上空笼罩着一层厚厚的阴云。乌泱泱的黑云好像一张大嘴，要把整所学校吞吃了一般。但余清离摇摇头，再眨眼的时候，这个阴云又消失了。学校还是之前的学校，不过少了很多学生，显得格外冷清。

“垃圾学校，说是放假，还不是要上网课！作业也留了一堆！这算什么放假嘛！”

“不用考试你就谢天谢地了吧！知点足吧你！”

“去你的！”

“哈哈哈哈来追我啊！”

旁边的同学经过，余清离一不小心听到了他们的对话。听着这种朝气蓬勃的声音，余清离轻轻笑了一声。他抬头看着天空，上面没有一片云彩，鸟雀偶尔飞过，划出一道道优美的弧线。紧接着，他就拖着行李，缓缓地走向回家的道路。


	197. 鬼攻人受20

傍晚，拖着行李，余清离终于迈着沉重的脚步来到了家里。这里说是一个“家”，更确切的名字却是“房子”。空荡荡的房间里，没有一个人，而且由于长时间无人居住，家具和地面上都浮起了厚厚的灰尘。

余清离刚推开门，就忍不住捂住了口鼻，以对抗迎面而来的尘土。片刻后，他才放下手，着手把行李安放好。

虽然之前就做足了心理准备，但余清离还是被毫无人气的家给惊到了。果然百闻不如一见，余清离叹了口气，无奈地收拾行李。

原身的父母就都不必再说了，虽然在物质方面很少亏待了原主，但感情上面可谓是一片贫瘠，光从这房子就能看出来。余清离没有责怪父母忙于生计，无暇顾及自己，他只是还有些怅然若失。

不过没有很多时间留给余清离在家里伤春悲秋了，他简单地把从学校带回来的东西摆好，又把自己的屋子收拾出来，这还没把客厅和餐厅等等房间打扫干净，时间就已经到了晚上了。

外面的天早就黑了，余清离忙活了三个多小时，现在气喘吁吁地躺在卧室的床上。“咕噜噜……”听见自己腹中的动静，余清离摸上肚子，那里不再是之前的平坦，反而凸起了一个小包，他现在平躺在床上，显得格外明显。

“倒把你给忘了……”余清离轻笑一声，起身准备去给自己找点吃的。冰箱里自然是什么也没有的，余清离用脚指头都能想到，这个家里恐怕不会有任何在保质期内的食物。草草穿上衣服，余清离迅速去附近的一家便利店，从货架上“扫荡”了一番之后，又回到了家里。

“喂，老余？你到家了吗！”正吃着东西，余清离就接到了华胜山的电话。他嘴里含着东西，口齿不清地应了几声，华胜山也不管他说了什么，确定他回家之后便想挂断电话，还是华胜山的妈妈最后接了过来，让余清离有什么事情都可以直接去他们家。

“好的，谢谢阿姨。”感受着华母的关心，余清离的心暖了一下。有那么一瞬间，他突然觉得，漫漫长夜，他一个人也不会太难熬了。

不过，就算如此，余清离还是没有忘记那个红衣男子。他不知道男子为什么近一个月都鲜少再出现在自己的梦中，自己腹中怀的到底是什么，但他有种预感，不出很长时间，两人就会再次见面，而到那时，他也许可以从男子口中，得到全部自己想要的东西。

也许是换了一个地方的原因，当晚余清离在床上辗转反侧，直到天蒙蒙亮的时候，才缓缓进入梦乡。男子并没有进入梦里，不过余清离却看到了一个穿着红色小袄的可爱娃娃。

孩子的眼睛和头发都是奇异的红色，眼睛颜色是大红色，发色更深一下。他好奇地上前，却被这娃娃抓住了袖子。这孩子路还走不利索，却一直想要揪着余清离往前走。

余清离无奈把孩子一把抱在怀里，在小孩子的指引下，穿过一片浓雾，来到了一座黑色的山下。余清离看到，这山似乎是一座活火山，山顶还不断有火光和黑烟冒出，四周寸草不生。

但奇怪的是，他和他怀里的孩子却好像感觉不到热气一样。没等余清离多想，娃娃就闹着要下来。余清离小心地把他放了下来，哪想到孩子“呲溜”一下就跑走了，跳进了火山口。

余清离吃了一惊，正想去追，便见到那孩子又从火山口爬了出来，身后还跟着另一个黑发黑眸的孩子。两个孩子爬出来之后，纷纷跑向余清离。

等那个黑发的孩子凑近之后，余清离心里莫名浮现起一种熟悉的感觉，就好像这人是自己失而复得的宝贝一样。

他忍不住蹲下身子，想把自己的手放在黑发孩子的脸蛋上，再凑近看一看。但就在这时，余清离却听到远处一声尖锐的铃声，梦里，他猛得被人推开，回到了现实世界。

“呼……呼……”

余清离猛得起身，口中大喘着粗气。他一抹额头，发现不知道什么时间，自己竟然满头汗水，身上也黏糊糊的，好像刚从水里捞出来一样。

无奈余清离只好先去了洗手间冲了个澡，等再出来的时候，他无意中瞥了一眼梳妆镜里的自己，却发现他的脸上不知道什么时候多出了一个红色的印子。

他凑近了仔细去看，发觉这并不是个普通的印子，而是一个不知名的花朵，正印在余清离的眉心。余清离有些奇怪地摸了摸这个印记，没有任何事情发生，他有些纳闷地放下了手。

低头看着自己身前凸起的小山丘，余清离笑了笑，喃喃道：“奇怪啊……不过自从有了你之后，奇怪的事情还少吗……”左右不过是一个看起来无害的印记，余清离索性也就不管它了。

等到时候一起问问那位吧，余清离想着，也就心安理得地把脸上的印记抛到了脑后。

不过被眉心的印记分了心的余清离显然忘记了一件事情，那就是昨晚的梦，以及梦里一红一黑的两个小脑袋。


	198. 鬼攻人受21

“啊啊啊啊！老余，你说我们明明都回家了，为什么还要上课！”余清离一接到华胜山的电话，便听到了那头的抱怨声。“我们这又不是真正的放假好吗？”“我不管我不管，上课就算了，为什么大魔王还让家长监督！为什么每天还要拍照打卡！”电话那边还在抱怨，余清离听到了，也只是摇着头笑了笑。

回家还要上课倒不是他现在最关心的事情了，余清离更关注的是学校里的一系列事件的结果。从那个跳楼的学生，到失踪的学生，到奇怪的应凝和脑子不翼而飞躺在医院的孔竹，他感觉，这些一天得不到解决，自己的心也就一天不能平静下来。

“嘶……”余清离这边正在思考这些事情之间的联系，突然感觉到腹部的动静，赶忙伸出一只手抚了上去。在他的掌心之下，挺起的肚腹微微变形，是孩子正在小幅度地动弹着。“怎么了呢？”余清离轻轻揉着，孩子好像感觉他在和自己玩一样，反而动得更欢了，好一会儿，好像是累了，这才总算歇了下来。

回家一个星期，余清离亲眼看着，自己的肚子几乎是一天一个样，短短七天，规模就已经十分可观了。原本他还担心过，孩子会不会长得太快了，不过看着孩子这样活泼，余清离稍稍松了口气。

也多亏了学校把他们给放回家了，要不然光是如何解释自己这变化恐怕就够余清离想好久的了。华胜山一开始还来过两次，不过之后他们开始全天网课，还有打卡作业等等任务，两人也只好时不时电话交流了。要是被华胜山看到，余清离怕是又免不了一通解释。

“呼，终于累了。小家伙也太活泼了吧。”安抚好肚子里的这个，余清离摸出作业，开始每日必备的打卡环节。他好不容易写完拍照，正准备上传的时候，却忽然发现照片里的一处奇怪的地方。他见到，照片里的玻璃上似乎有一块黑色的阴影，除了这里，这张照片十分正常。

“不小心找到玻璃了……还是重新照一张吧。”为了避免更多的麻烦，余清离还是重新照了一张上传上去了。等系统显示他打卡成功之后，他明显松了一口气。天知道他们的班主任有多龟毛，他只需要拍一张作业上传已经是大魔王给他这个“留守儿童”的最大优惠了，余清离可不想在这方面再出什么岔子。

拍好作业，余清离起身伸了一个大大的懒腰，用手扶了扶后腰，挺了挺肚子，准备去给自己做一点吃的。但就在他准备去厨房的时候，他无意间瞥见了前方窗户的玻璃，自己的身影就倒映其中。不过除此之外，还有一团黑乎乎的影子，似乎就在他的身后。

余清离心里“咯噔”了一声，他急忙转过头去，但什么也没有发现。床和柜子还好好地在那里，自己身后什么也没有。余清离又看向玻璃，但是那团黑影还在。他感觉自己的身子一下子就僵住了，他一动也不敢动，手却紧紧地护着肚子。

余清离紧紧盯着那团黑影，过了许久，好像就连他也忘记了时间的流逝，余清离感觉到自己的力气突然回来了。他马上就冷静了下来。他目测了一下玻璃上自己和黑影之间的距离，盘算着自己应该怎样脱身。

但谢天谢地，还没等余清离想出来他到底要怎么才能躲过的时候，黑影却自己不见了。余清离眨了眨眼睛，一开始还不敢相信黑影就自己消失了，他再三确认过才敢放下心来。

“还好还好……”余清离松了一口气，几乎要跌坐在椅子上。天知道他刚才本来都觉得这回自己逃不掉了，但最后却莫名其妙地躲开了。摸着头上的汗水，余清离突然觉得日子越发艰难了。

此时屡次被余清离点名的“红衣男子”的心情也不太美妙。他看着面前低着头的手下，原本想要说的话被噎在了嗓子里。眼前的男子见自家老大这幅表情，急忙道：“爷，我真的不是故意吓到嫂子的，我是站在他后面不假，但我靠着墙呢！真的！我……我可能是太胖了……”

“行了行了，你先回去吧。”男子挥挥手，把手下打发走了。回头他就叹了口气，心道把小家伙吓到了，这回自己无论如何也要去见一见他了。


	199. 鬼攻人受22

“呼……”虽说之前的黑影是虚惊一场了，但是余清离还是有些后怕。在接连经历了多起怪异事件之后，余清离可不想自己成为某一起事件的主角。

“菜……没有了，方便面……啊也没了。鸡蛋酸奶呢？不会也没了吧。”余清离打开冰箱，翻找了半天也只找到了一块巧克力，还是那天华胜山塞给他的。至于为什么会在冰箱里，余清离耸耸肩，他也说不明白，难道这就是人们说的一孕傻三年吗？

吃下这块巧克力，暂时缓解了一下余清离腹中的饥饿感，但他看了看空荡荡的厨房，知道如果自己再不去买点东西的话，明天怕是要挨饿。

“行吧。”余清离换上衣服，戴上帽子和口罩，稍微遮挡了一下面部，就来到了附近的一家超市。超市挺大的，也因此在地下。坐电梯下楼的时候，余清离感觉到浑身不自在，就好像周围的人都在看他一样。

难道是在看自己的肚子吗？他有些敏感，遮了遮自己挺起的腹部，这一回果然没有别人再看自己了。倒是有一个挺着啤酒肚的中年男子上电梯的时候迎头给了余清离一个诧异的目光，好像对余清离小小年纪就已经挺上了啤酒肚感到十分惊讶一样。

“酸奶？要！方便面？要！速食米饭？来一点吧……”余清离挑选着自己可能需要的东西。因为他也不知道这次到底会一个人在家里待多久，以及什么时候才会继续回到学校上学，所以几乎买了自己能拿冬冬所有东西。

在零食区逗留的时候，余清离还纠结了一下巧克力的口味。“草莓还是抹茶的呢？”他暗自思索着，但没等他做好决定，便见到一旁的榛子味巧克力自己浮了起来，慢慢移动到了自己的购物车上。

“？？？”余清离震惊地看着这个飘起来的巧克力，眨了眨眼再三确认自己绝对没有看错。“怎么……”好在余清离的身子把它遮住了，不然余清离还真担心旁边的人也看到这奇怪的一幕。

也许是自己飞起来的巧克力这件事情给了某人灵感，在接下来的采购时间里，余清离见证了诸如“一蹦一蹦地跑到小推车里的芹菜”和“炫技一样绕着货架转了两圈最后才飞进筐子里的橘子”以及“生气起来我自己都扔的方便面”等等。

一开始余清离还有些担心这一幕被别人看去，而且他自己也有些惊讶，但它一而再再而三地发生，别说被别人看到了，余清离自己都见怪不怪了。最后他甚至木然地看着自己原先选择的方便面和薯片等等“垃圾食品”被什么东西从推车里丢了出来，换上了各种蔬菜水果和营养品等等。

“拿这么多我搬不回去的啊……”余清离苦笑地看着眼前堆成小山一样的购物车，顶着收银员和结账时其他人的惊叹眼神，终于结了账。

不过不论是谁做的，它总算是没让余清离失望，真的“帮忙”帮到了底，让他的一大堆“战利品”飘着回了家。顺便，值得一提的是，就连余清离自己都觉得走路的时候轻松了许多，显然也是那位不愿透露姓名的“好人”的手笔。

“好了，别躲着我了，出来吧。”一进家门，余清离看着还在飘着的购物袋，话音刚落，便看到这购物袋顿了顿，接着好像有些不甘心一样，试图装作什么也没发生，但它到底顶不住余清离的眼神压力了，还是把自己放在了地上。

一阵黑雾出现，等雾气散去之后，余清离看到原本放着购物袋的地方站着一个男子，身着红衣，周身环绕着一层薄薄的黑气。“宝贝，你怎么知道是我的？”男子看到余清离丝毫不惊讶的样子，还没等余清离再说什么，自己先委屈上了，凑到余清离身边想着“先发制人”。

男子一靠近，余清离便感觉到一阵冷气，但奇怪的是，这种冷气却让他十分舒服，余清离完全享受其中，一点也不感到害怕。“我算算，你两个月没有过来了，不解释一下吗？”莫名地，余清离觉得男子十分熟悉，所以语气上也不知不觉拉近了两人的关系。

男子听到余清离的话，面上稍微抽动了一下，他心道，坏了，查岗来了。男子很快调整好表情，脸上挂上嬉皮笑脸的样子，正准备解释一番的时候，却又被余清离打断了。

“在解释之前，不应该自我介绍一下吗？”余清离歪歪头，伸出右手。“我先来吧，我是余清离，榕岗高中高二在读。你是？”


End file.
